Lincoln Loud Alien Hero
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: When an alien watch falls from the sky and lands in the possession of Lincoln Loud, the lone brother of ten sisters must master the secrets of the watch before the threat of an alien tyrant seeks him out and takes it by force.
1. The Alien Watch

**(Deciding to stray from another Naruto crossover, I decided to go with another type of crossover. Loud House has become one of my newest favorite cartoon shows currently on Nick. And the original Ben 10 series that we all wish was back and not this reboot they gave us... No offense to its fans, but I prefer the real old fashion action cartoon and not all comedic version. Since this is the original Ben 10 series, you can imagine the old classic Ten voices for the Classic Ten Aliens. Plus currently this is the only one of this particular crossover in English. The only other one is in Spanish.)**

It was the twilight hour in Royal Woods Michigan. And inside the small bedroom of Lincoln Loud, the white haired boy picked up his walkie talkie to talk to his best friend Clyde McBride, "This is White Dwarf calling Meteorite. Do you copy?"

On Clyde's side, the bespectacled boy answered his walkie talkie, "Meteorite here, White Dwarf. All packed and ready to go."

"Then let's get Operation 'Watch the meteor shower in the Park where no one else can bother us, and I should shorten these names' on the road!" Lincoln declared, as he and Clyde ended transmission. Lincoln packed his backpack filled with stuff, before speaking to his listeners, "Tonight is where Clyde and I kick off the start of the Summer by riding to the park and watch the meteor shower. This event only happens every hundred years, and it's right on schedule. And trust me when I say I have to get out of this house." he finished, before hearing crashing sounds.

He popped his head out of his bedroom and saw his ten sisters in the hall engaging in their wild and destructive activities. His phone obsessed sister Lori and dimwitted sister Leni were currently fighting over a sweater, his rocker sister Luna was always shredding on her axe, the comedic Loud sister Luan was practicing comedy with her ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts, Lynn the sports sister was dribbling a basketball, the goth sister Lucy was walking around trying to make new poetry, the diva sister Lola was waltzing around like a princess for her next big pageant while her twin sister Lana was trying to catch two of her pet frogs, the little genius Lisa was walking around carrying beakers of what was sure to be unstable chemicals, and the baby Lily was walking around dragging her blankey with her.

Lincoln thumb motioned to the chaos, while addressing his listeners, "See what I mean?" he puts his backpack on and heads down the stairs and out the door.

Meanwhile in the recesses of outer space was a giant warship firing at a smaller ship. The warship managed to hit the smaller ship, while on board a red and orange robotic creature spoke up, "Their propulsion systems have been destroyed."

The drone looked over and sitting a command chair was an anthro squid creature with a tentacled beard, "Prepare to board. I want the Omnitrix, now!"

Taking the pilot and captain by surprise, the smaller ship fired a shot at them resulting in an explosion. However the warship managed to launch one last shot destroying the ship. Launching from the small ship appeared to be a pod device that was falling right for the closest planet in the vicinity... Earth.

Back on said planet, Lincoln and Clyde had set up a watch point on a hillside in the park where they could see the meteor shower, "Ah, this is perfect. Clear skies, beautiful night. Perfect to watch a meteor shower." Lincoln said, as he kicked back on a picnic blanket.

"You said it, buddy." Clyde agreed, as they each took a bottle of root beer and drank from it.

"And this is just the beginning," Lincoln added, "Summer time means we're gonna be living it up like there's no tomorrow."

"I hear that. Imagine all we can do this time."

"And hopefully it won't go awry like our Spring Break plans." Lincoln said, as he and Clyde shuddered at how wrong it went when they tried squeezing so much into a tight schedule.

Clyde checked his watch, "Heads up Lincoln, T-minus ten seconds until the sky show."

Lincoln and Clyde started counting down before reaching the end. They looked up at the sky seeing the meteor shower happen, "Whoa!" they gasped in amaze.

"This moment will live with me forever." Lincoln said with a smiling face.

"Same here. But not even the beauty of this meteor shower can match the beauty of my fair Lori." Clyde said dramatically while holding a personal picture of Lori.

"Gag me," Lincoln said to himself in repulse. The white haired Loud looked up and saw one meteor looked like it was moving in another direction, "Clyde, look at that."

Clyde looked up seeing it too, "Is that one moving away from the others?"

"And it looks like it's... COMING RIGHT FOR US!" Lincoln shouted, as the boys started running away screaming.

The meteor as they thought it was flew past them and crashed onto the ground resulting in a exploding force knocking the boys off their feet and backwards. The two groaned as they got up, as Clyde asked, "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know. Let's check it out," Lincoln suggested, as the two crept upon the big crater seeing something in it. They slid down before reaching the little pod, "What is it?"

"I don't know, but I got a feeling this could be very bad." Clyde said in worry.

"It just fell out of the sky," Lincoln gasped, "You think this is some kind of alien pod?"

"That's a possibility Lincoln." Clyde replied, still feeling nervous.

"I wonder if tiny martians are inside this?" Lincoln pondered, as the pod opened up spooking the boys.

They looked and saw no alien life forms, but instead a very big black and gray wristwatch, with a gray dial in the middle just like a watch face that had has a green hourglass shape. Clyde spoke, "What is it?"

"Some kind of watch." Lincoln answered.

"An alien watch?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"Hmm," Lincoln pondered, as he reached out to pick it up, only for the watch to open jump and jump onto Lincoln's left arm clamping onto his wrist, "AH! It's alive! Get it off!" Lincoln flailed his arm around hoping it would let go, but to no avail.

"Lincoln, calm down!" Clyde calmed him, as Lincoln stopped moving.

Lincoln tried pulling it off but it wouldn't budge, "It's stuck!"

"Let me try." Clyde trying pulling on it as hard as he could.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Clyde, you're pulling on my wrist!" Lincoln cried.

Clyde lost grip and fell to the ground, "That watch is not coming off."

"Oh, great," Lincoln sighed, as he and Clyde climbed out of the crater, "How am I going to explain this to my folks?" he asked, before touching the centerpiece that beeped and popped up, "Whoa. Clyde, look at this."

"What'd you do?" Clyde asked, as he looked.

"Not sure, but there looks like some kind of creature in here." Lincoln noticed an image of a figure on the watches centerpiece. He turned to Clyde, "I think I'm about to do something incredibly awesome, or incredibly foolish." he pressed down on the centerpiece and in a green flash Lincoln felt like his body was changing. His body was getting covered in rocks, and the rocks started heating up.

Clyde watched in shock as the flash died down and standing before him in place of Lincoln was a tall fiery humanoid with red stones making up his body, and fire hair. The hourglass symbol from the watch was visible on his torso, "Lincoln?" he asked in disbelief.

"Clyde, what is it?" the creature asked before looking surprised, "Hey, what's up with my voice?"

"Forget your voice. Look at yourself." Clyde said.

Lincoln looked himself over and cried, "Fire! I'm on fire!" he screamed, while running around leaving behind scorched foot prints on the grass. Suddenly Lincoln stopped when he realized something, "Hey, I'm fine."

"Lincoln, what are you?" Clyde asked.

"I think I'm an alien," Lincoln gasped, and laughed, "Oh, yeah. I'm feeling totally hot!" he paused before realizing what he said, "Oh, great I'm starting to talk like Luan. How embarrassing."

"You think this alien can do anything?" Clyde wondered.

"Well, I'm made of fire, so maybe..." Lincoln held his hand out and shot a fireball from it at a bush setting it on fire, "Oh, yeah! Fire power rules!" he started doing his booty shaking victory dance without even realizing his body was brushing up closer against some more bushes setting them on fire.

"Uh, Lincoln," Clyde tried to warn his friend, but Lincoln wasn't paying attention, "Lincoln! Hey!" he shouted.

Lincoln stopped dancing and asked, "What?" he suddenly saw he unintentionally set more bushes on fire, "Uh, we better go." Clyde nodded, and the two took off before anyone saw them.

The two returned to their spot by the hill with Lincoln sitting down roasting marshmallows in his hands, while Clyde had one on a stick while holding it up to Lincoln's fire body, "Clyde, you don't think I'm going to be stuck like this forever do you?"

"I have no idea, Lincoln." the bespectacled boy answered.

"I mean I can't go home like his I won't even be able to go to school." Lincoln lamented.

"On the upside, you can help your family save on heating." Clyde tried to liven things up, only to receive a scowl from Lincoln.

Suddenly the symbol on Lincoln's alien body started beeping on and off red, until a flash of green was released. It died down to reveal Lincoln was human again, "Hey! I'm me again!" Lincoln cheered.

"That's a relief," Clyde said, "But how did it feel being that alien?"

"It felt weird. I felt like myself, but it felt like I was somebody else." Lincoln explained.

"Can you do it again?"

Lincoln checked the watch seeing the face plate was red. When he tried activating it, it didn't respond, "It's not working. I hope it's not broken."

Meanwhile up in space, the warship was being repaired by several robot drones, while inside the captain was floating in a stasis tube with his body looking severely damaged. He spoke to his pilot in an angry voice, "What do you mean it's not on board the vessel?!"

"My apologies, Lord Vilgax."

The being known as Vilgax growled, "This battle nearly cost me my life, and you tell me it's not on board the craft?!"

"Our scanners indicated a probe was launched from it upon its destruction. Our tracers have pinpointed it's location on the planet below us." the pilot explained.

Vilgrax growled, before turning to some more robot drones, "Go. Bring it to me." the drones took their leave.

Back on earth, Lincoln was fiddling with the watch until it turned green again, "Clyde, I think it's working again."

"Huh. Must need a recharge after being used." Clyde suspected.

"Let me see," Lincoln started turning the dial. With every turn he started seeing a different image appear on the watch before returning to the image of the fire alien, "Clyde I think I just figured out how to work this thing."

"And how?"

"You just touch the center, and turn it until you want the alien you want. Then when it pops up, press down on it and bang you're one of ten alien creatures."

"Why only ten?" Clyde asked.

"Don't know, but let's see what these other aliens can do," he stopped the dial to reveal a quadruped creature. When the dial popped up Lincoln pressed down on the center and he once against started transforming. He appeared to growing orange fur all over his body and his physical structure started shifting making him stand on all fours.

After the transformation, Lincoln became a large orange dog creature with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His mouth contained big teeth, and on the sides of his head were three gill-like nostrils. On his left shoulder was a black pad with the same symbol of the watch. He let out a howl making Clyde shake, before regaining his composure.

He looked at his friend all around and spoke, "Lincoln, no offense, but this new alien is truthfully disgusting," Lincoln growled at Clyde, "But in a good way!" Lincoln made barking noises at Clyde, "I can't understand what you're saying. And can you even see me?" he waved his hand in front of Lincoln's face.

Through Lincoln's POV, he could sense movement around him, and the one moving was Clyde. Lincoln used his paw to grab Clyde and hold him above the ground, "Whoa! Ok, maybe you can see me," Lincoln getting another idea dropped Clyde onto his back giving Clyde the idea, "I don't know Lincoln, you don't exactly come with seat... Belts!" Clyde screamed, as Lincoln took off into the park.

Clyde held onto Lincoln with all his might, as the dog alien frolicked through the grass before leaping up a tree and started swinging from branch to branch like a monkey, "Lincoln, I think I'm gonna hurl!" Lincoln dropped back to the ground, as Clyde dismounted, "That experience has raised my heart rate."

Lincoln made barking sounds as if he was laughing, before he tensed up and started growling, "What is it, boy?" Clyde asked in concern.

The two were greeted with laser shots, making Clyde jump for cover and Lincoln to roll aside. Appearing on scene were one of the robot drones. Through it's scanner it scanned Lincoln before locking onto the symbol on his shoulder pad. The drone came at Lincoln trying to grab him, but the alien dog using his reflexes avoided the claws before grabbing onto one with his jaw and tugged it right off the drone's body.

"Go get him, Lincoln!" Clyde cheered, as Lincoln tore the drone up leaving it inoperable.

Lincoln panted before the symbol started beeping again, and he became human again, "What the heck is this thing?" he asked Clyde.

"An alien robot." Clyde answered.

"You don't think it was after the watch do you?" Lincoln wondered.

"That's a possibility." Clyde admitted.

"In that case, I think we've stayed out long enough." Lincoln said nervously.

"Agreed." Clyde replied, as the two ran back to their spot.

They started packing their things up preparing to head back, "Clyde, this has been one hell of a night." Lincoln said.

"No kidding. You find a watch that turns you into aliens, and now robots from outer space are after you." Clyde said.

"It's just like in our alien comic books," Lincoln feared, until the boys heard screaming, "Oh, that's never a good sign," they headed to find the source of the scream before seeing other people in the park running from five more robot drones like the one Lincoln fought, "Of course there would be more of them." Lincoln sighed.

"We better get out of here before they find you." Clyde suggested, as he started backing away.

Lincoln watched as the robots continued searching around and tried blasting any human they felt was in their way. He looked at the watch with determination, as Clyde spoke to him, "Lincoln, come on already!"

"I'm not going, Clyde." Lincoln answered.

"You're kidding, right?" Clyde asked in disbelief.

"In the words of Ace Savvy, 'Someone has to Help'!" Lincoln declared.

"I don't think that line was ever used in any of the comics." Clyde said.

Lincoln replied, "Well, it would've if anybody ever thought about it," he turned on the watch and turned the dial before stopping on one of the other aliens, "I better make this count!" he slammed down on the watch and transformed.

His body started getting covered with a green crystalline substance, and his eyes turned yellow. Lincoln suddenly stood before Clyde as a tall muscular green diamond skinned alien with yellow eyes, and two green crystals sticking out of his back. He looked like he was wearing a uniform that was black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder where the watch symbol was.

"Whoa." Check me out." Lincoln said with a deep voice.

Clyde felt Lincoln's arm, "You're as hard as a crystal."

"Well, the best way to find out what something can do it through experience," Lincoln began, "Cover me, Clyde. I'm going in!" he ran into battle.

"Be careful!" Clyde called.

As the drones searched, one of them was punched by Lincoln. The punch was so hard it crashed into a tree and blew up. The other drones turned to see Lincoln who spoke, "You boys looking for me?"

When the drones locked on the watch symbol, they went for him. They started firing laser shots at Lincoln, as the lasers bounced off his body, "Hey, that tickles!" Lincoln chuckled, before one drone using its claw grabbed his arm and threw him against a tree toppling it over, "Hey that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I really am hard headed. Ok, time for round two," he held his arms out and saw his hands shift into spears, "This could be useful." he ran at one drone and used his right arm to pierce one drone making it explode.

The spectators watched in surprise, as Clyde cheered, "All right, you go... Diamond-headed guy!" his cheer, got the other spectators to cheer as well.

Lincoln hearing that thought to himself, 'Diamondhead. Has a nice ring to it,' he was suddenly grabbed by the claw of another drone, "Not this time!" the arm that was restrained suddenly sprouted more diamond spikes piercing the claw making him let Lincoln go, "Now here's some from me!" he held his arms out and fired multiple diamond shard projectiles at the drone blowing it up.

When another drone started blasting him, Lincoln crossed his arms over his body to shield himself, before punching the ground and sent a fissure of green crystal at the drone. When it was right under him a large crystal sprung up from the ground piercing the drone and shorted it out. As the rest of the drones attacked Lincoln he used his spear arms to stab and tear through his enemies leaving no drone operable, "Oh, yeah! I did it!" Lincoln did his victory dance again, until he looked over at the spectators who were still in shock. Clyde was motioning him to get out of there before they started asking him questions or he changes back. Taking the hint, Lincoln spoke up, "Well, guess my work here is done. Time to go!" he ran off into the park, as Clyde slipped away.

After returning to their spot, and Lincoln changing back to human, the two finished packing up their camp, "Think we've seen the last of those robots, Lincoln?"

"I hope so." Lincoln replied.

"So now that we know what that watch can do, what do we do now?" Clyde wondered.

"I think it's best to find out all we can about what this watch can do. I actually think it can do a lot of good in this town. Especially with all the recent crime that's sprung up." Lincoln began, as he looked at the watch.

"You mean you plan to become a superhero?" Clyde asked.

"Why not? I kinda always wondered what it would actually feel like to be a hero."

"Well, as your friend, Lincoln, I support you all the way." Clyde said.

"Thanks, Clyde," Lincoln smiled before looking serious, "But this has to our secret, ok, Clyde? You can't tell anybody. Nobody."

"Not even Liam, Zach, and Rusty?" Clyde asked.

"Absolutely not." Lincoln answered.

"You plan on telling your parents?" Clyde wondered.

Lincoln gave him, "Tell me that was rhetorical."

"Right." Clyde smiled sheepishly.

"If my parents find out what I just did I could get grounded for life." Lincoln explained.

"And your sisters?"

"Especially not my sisters." Lincoln said seriously.

"I don't know, Lincoln. Surely your sisters can keep a secret." Clyde said.

"Not something of this magnitude, Clyde. Besides even if they did keep the secret they might try to do who knows what with me. Especially Lisa," Lincoln began fantasizing of Lisa strapping Lincoln's arm to a construction table while wheeling a laser in and laughing maniacally while fantasy Lincoln screamed.

Lincoln snapped back to reality, as Clyde spoke, "I see your point."

"So for now this is our secret. Right?" Lincoln held out his hand to Clyde.

Clyde smiled, "Right," he clasped his hand with Lincoln's, "But how're you going to keep that watch from them a secret?" he motioned to the watch on his wrist.

"Be cool, Clyde. I'll think of something." Lincoln promised. After grabbing their bikes they peddled off back home.

When Lincoln returned home, he peeked inside to see the coast was clear. He dropped his bag at the door and tip toed upstairs. He looked around seeing the hall was clear for once, he felt he was in the clear. He turned and walked for his room, only be startled by someone speaking up, "Hey, Lincoln!"

He spun around to see Lucy, "Oh, hey, Lucy. What's going on?" he asked while hiding his hands behind his back.

"I'm making a new poem, but I need a word to rhyme with dread." Lucy explained.

"How about 'red'?" Lincoln suggested, wanting to get to his room.

Lucy spoke, "Sigh. Once again your poetic brilliance has put me to shame." she leaves to continue writing, as Lincoln went into his bedroom and closed the door tight.

He plopped onto his bed while looking at the watch on his arm, before speaking to his viewers, "If I'm being honest right now, I'm both excited and scared. There's probably some life out there after this watch because of what it can do. But like I told Clyde if I can learn to use it right, then this can be a force for the greater good of this town, maybe even more. So look out world, Lincoln Loud's gonna be a hero!" he clamped his mouth shut thinking he was too loud. He peeked out of his room seeing none of his sisters came running, "Note to self, watch how loud you rant." he pulled his head back into his room and closed the door.

Back in space on board Vilgax's ship, the alien being still in the tube being treated spoke up sounding as angry as he was before, "Failure?! Unbelievable! The puny Earth being that is keeping the Omnitrix from me will soon hang on my trophy wall!"

 **(And there you go. The first chapter out of who knows how many to come. I don't intend on rewriting every Ben 10 episode with the Louds in place of the Tennysons and such. Meaning I'm also not going to use the same villains aside from Vilgax and anyone associated with him. Just be patient and wait for what I have in store. And also I know it's odd giving the aliens the same black and white clothing that Ben wears the same for Lincoln's transformations. But seeing aliens like Fourarms or Diamondhead wearing orange just doesn't sit well with me.)**


	2. Testing Aliens

**(Welcome to my next chapter, readers. Glad to see I have many undivided attentions with my latest crossover. And I hope it continues to entrance you all. Enjoy.)**

Lincoln woke up the next day with a yawn before he looked at his wrist seeing the alien watch from before, "I'm still wearing it. So it wasn't a dream,"he gasped to himself, before speaking to his listeners, "Ok, just a brief recap in case you're not up to speed."

A flashback literally rewound hours ago to what happened at the park as Lincoln narrated, _"So Clyde and I were just going out last night to watch the meteor shower, when all of a sudden this pod fell from the sky, and inside it was an alien watch that clamped onto my wrist! At first I was freaking out, until I discovered this watch has the power to turn me into alien creatures. Some real cool ones, actually. Unfortunately somebody must've been after this thing, because I was forced to fight these robots who seemed interested in it. I defeated them and got us both out of there before we could be questioned."_

Lincoln carried on as the flashback ended, "Now here I am with this alien watch stuck to me, and who knows what else is out there that may be interested in it. But with my knowledge of comic book heroes and all I think I can handle it. Which is why today I'm focusing on training on how to use this thing. There are seven more aliens inside this watch and I wanna find out what they can do," he picked up his walkie talkie, "Lincoln to Clyde, do you copy?"

From Clyde's place, the boy answered his walkie talkie, "Clyde here. Status, Lincoln?"

"All good. No one suspects a thing."

"Good. So what do we do?" Clyde inquired.

"Meet me at the junkyard in thirty. It's time we got to work on what this watch can really do." Lincoln ordered.

"Roger that, Lincoln. Over and out." Clyde ended transmission.

Lincoln grabbed his clean clothes before peeking out through his door seeing the coast was clear and the bathroom was free, "All right. Go!" he ran down the hall before reaching the bathroom and closed the door.

"I actually made it!" Lincoln said in relief before looking at the shower and the watch, "I hope this thing's waterproof."

After showering and changing, Lincoln looked at the watch seeing it was in tact, "I guess it is. Now to get to the junkyard." he grabbed his bag, and went downstairs to see his parents and siblings sitting by the TV watching the news.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Lynn said.

"So sue me for wanting a few extra hours of sleep." Lincoln replied.

"Well, just make sure you don't sleep in all summer, Licoln," Lynn Sr warned him, "Otherwise you'll miss out on a lot."

"I gotcha, dad. So what's on today?" Lincoln asked.

"Something wicked was going down last night, bro." Luna replied.

"Really where?" he asked as he looked at the TV seeing the news was on and the camera crew were in the park at the site of the battle that went down last night. Upon seeing this, Lincoln tensed up but played it cool.

"What could've happened there?" Lana wondered.

"Lincoln, you and Clyde were there last night. Did you see anything?" Rita asked.

"What? No. I mean we thought we saw some fire and explosions, but we made sure to get out of there right away." Lincoln lied.

Lynn chuckled, "Figures you'd run from it."

Lincoln frowned, "So I was supposed to stay there and let who knows what happen to me?"

"Just saying when it does come to danger you're the first to panic. Well, after Leni of course." the sports girl motioned to the dumb sister.

"Thanks," Leni replied, before realizing the insult, "Hey!"

Lincoln rolled his eyes before answering, "Whatever. I'm gonna meet up with Clyde, be back later." he walked out the door.

"You know, Lynn, you didn't have to be a jerk to Lincoln there." Luna noted.

"What did I say?" Lynn asked obliviously.

"From what you told him about fleeing from danger being which is a normal response to such a situation, you insinuated cowardice to his ego," Lisa explained, leaving everyone confused, "You called him a coward."

"Oh!" everyone replied collectively.

"Well, you heard him. He ran from the action." Lynn stated.

"Maybe because he valued his life." Lori suggested.

"Life or Death is always an impossible choice for me." Lucy said.

"There's always the third option, Rebirth." Luan joked, much to their annoyance.

"Besides remember when the power went out? He was the only one brave enough to go down to the basement." Luna put in.

"And you just got spooked by Lucy." Lola finished.

"Your sisters are right, Lynn," Rita said, "You need to be more sensitive to your brothers feelings."

"All right. When he gets back, I'll apologize." Lynn sighed.

Lincoln rode his bike to the junkyard and looked around before finding Clyde, "Glad you made it." Lincoln told his friend.

"Wouldn't miss it. So now that we're here, what do we do about the watch?" Clyde asked.

"As I said, I need to know more about what these aliens can do beforehand." Lincoln stated.

"Well, we know what three of them are capable of." Clyde reminded him.

"Yeah. One shoots fire, one's a dog, and the other fights with crystals," Lincoln named their powers, "Also, I think I should give them individual names."

"Names, Lincoln?"

"Well, yeah. I mean what if someone does ask me for a name? I'm not going to just give them my name, right?"

"True. So you have any in mind?"

"Well you gave me one for the diamond alien last night. I'll call him Diamondhead." Lincoln began.

"Not bad." Clyde confirmed.

"The fire alien needs a name that fits his power." Lincoln said.

"Pyro?" Clyde suggested.

"Too obvious." Lincoln rejected.

"Hothead?"

"Too cliché."

Clyde pondered some more until it dawned on him, "I got it! How about 'Heatblast'."

"Heatblast, huh?" Lincoln pondered on it, "You know that actually works. Good job, Clyde."

"That's what I'm here for." Clyde said proudly.

"Now for the dog alien," Lincoln continued, "How about Dogpound?"

"Doesn't roll off the tongue." Clyde answered, "How about Rahzar?"

"Still doesn't sound too appropriate," Lincoln said, before coming up with another, " I know. Wildmutt."

"Fitting." Clyde admitted.

"Now that we got those three taken care of, let's see what else this watch has for picks," Lincoln turned the dial before stopping on one, "Ok, Clyde, here we go!" he pressed down on the dial and transformed.

He stood before Clyde looking like a semi-armored Velociraptor. He had black wheels on his feet and wore a helmet with a visor. He had a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He had five blue stripes on his tail. The watch symbol was present on his chest, "Ooh, look at this one." Lincoln said, as he looked himself over.

"Wonder what it does?" Clyde wondered.

"That's what we're going to find out." Lincoln said, as a visor suddenly appeared over his face and suddenly zipped out of sight.

"Lincoln?" Clyde looked around seeing no sign of him, "Lincoln, where are you?!" Suddenly Lincoln appeared at Clyde's side startling him, "Lincoln, where'd you go?"

The visor covering Lincoln's face came up, and he answered, "Believe it or not Clyde, I was on the other side of the world."

"You what?" Clyde asked in disbelief.

"I'm serious. This alien has the ability to move at the speed of lightning!" Lincoln said with excitement.

"That's awesome, Lincoln!" Clyde cheered at the ability.

"Let me try again." Lincoln said, as his visor came back on, and he zipped out of sight again only to come back a second later and continued to do so. Every time Lincoln returned he came back with souvenirs from various places like Paris, Australia, Japan, China, Mexico, Hawaii, etc.

Clyde checked his watch and spoke to his friend, "You traveled to all these places in no more than a minute."

"And look, Fresh Pizza from Italy." Lincoln held it out.

"Yum!" Clyde said, as he took a slice.

"With an alien like this I'll never have to ask Lori or my parents to drive me anywhere ever again." Lincoln said.

"And you can take us anywhere in the world." Clyde added, as the watch timed out, turning Lincoln to normal.

"Now to name this fast alien." he said.

"Speedy?" Clyde suggested.

"Too cliché again," Lincoln answered, before coming up with one, "Dasher?"

"You're not a reindeer, Lincoln," Clyde replied, before coming up with another one, "How about Accelerate?"

"Accelerate, that sounds about right," Lincoln admitted, until he had a brain blast, "Oh! I got a better idea. How about we keep the name but pronounce it differently. Like this XLR8."

"Now that's cool." Clyde agreed, as they fist bumped.

They ate their pizza from Italy waiting for the watch to recharge. Once it was back up, Lincoln turned the dial and transformed into another alien. Standing before Clyde was a tall bulky muscular red alien with four arms and four yellow eyes and a black stripe that goes from his chin to his lower lip. He wore a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves on each of his four hands. On his upper left shoulder was the watch symbol.

"Lincoln, look at you!" Clyde gasped.

Lincoln looked himself over and gasped, "Whoa! I'm ripped! Now this is an alien looked like it was built for wrestling. I'd like to see Lynn try her wrestling moves on me now. Or better I can use them on her this time." he said mischievously.

"Lincoln, with muscles and body mass like that you could put Lynn in the hospital if you tried using any move on her." Clyde warned him.

"It was just a thought, Clyde," Lincoln replied, "Let's see how strong this guy really is." he went over to a mountain of junk and found a broken school bus. He grabbed it with all four hands and lifted it over his body, and started benching it.

"Not bad, Lincoln. Let's try something heavier." Clyde suggested, as Lincoln was lifting a whole bulldozer.

"Heavy enough for you?" Lincoln asked, while benching the bulldozer.

Clyde gave a thumb's up, as Lincoln gently sat the bulldozer down, "Now what do we call it?" Clyde asked.

"Actually, I think I got a name for it already. Four Arms." Lincoln answered.

"Makes sense." Clyde admitted.

Suddenly, they heard screaming and looked out onto the street seeing a runaway school bus with screaming coming from, "Runaway bus. Looks like it's time for me to go into action." Four arms said.

"Watch yourself, Lincoln." Clyde warned him.

"Gotcha." Four Arms nodded, as took off using the super strength muscles in his legs to jump far lengths to catch up to the bus.

He finally caught up to the bus and jumped in front of it catching it with all four hands. Even with his strength the runaway bus was still pushing him back. Four Arms groaned as he started digging his feet into the street while gripping the bus harder, "Please stop!" he strained before the bus started slowing down.

Finally the bus came to a stop making Four Arms sigh in relief. Many spectators who had been watching and following the bus looked at the bulky alien in surprise, before bursting into cheers and applause, while some were filming him with their phones. Four Arms seeing this felt proud of what he did, and glad nobody was screaming in fright. Coming out of the bus was a bunch of high school seniors all wearing cheerleader uniforms, and the bus drive.

"Thank you so much for saving us." the bus driver thanked Four Arms.

"No problem at all." the alien answered.

One of the cheerleaders spoke to the four armed alien, "When the bus started speeding out of control we thought we were done for."

"But you stopped it just in time." another said.

Four Arms blushed upon seeing the lovely older girls in their hot cheerleading uniforms, "Just doing my job. So you're cheerleaders?"

"Yes. We were on our way to Spirit Camp for the summer, but it looks like we may be a couple hours behind arrival." another girl answered.

"Well, what matters is you're all safe." Four Arms reminded them.

"All thanks to you." one cheerleader said, as the group started hugging him all around and take selfies with him. Some girls were taking the time to feel up the muscles in his arms.

"MM, so ripped and muscled." one swooned.

"How much do you work out?" another asked.

"Just enough to stay in shape," Four Arms answered, while trying not to let their advances woo him into submission. When he started hearing the watch beep, he knew he had to get out of there, "Well, look at the time. I really should be going." he jumped up to a building roof before jumping to another before turning back into Lincoln.

"Wow! I was flirted by cheerleaders," Lincoln said with excitement, "This hero thing does come with its perks aside from doing what's right. I can't wait to tell Clyde!" he was prepared to head off only to see there was no fire escape or roof exit to leave, "Right after I figure out a way down from here."

Later on after getting down from the roof and meeting back up with Clyde, the two rode back to the Loud House, "I can't believe you didn't get any of the cheerleaders numbers!" Clyde said in disbelief.

"I know. It would've been so great. But I had to split before the watch timed out." Lincoln replied.

"So we're cutting testing out the watch for today short?" Clyde inquired.

"After what I just did I wanna relax and read some comics in my undies. We'll pick it up tomorrow." Lincoln answered.

"Well, you rest up, Lincoln. I'll catch ya later." Clyde said, as he rode off for home.

Lincoln went inside, and spoke up, "I'm home!"

He saw his sisters at the couch watching TV, as Luna called to him, "Yo, bro! Come here and check this out."

Lincoln went to the couch, and saw his sisters had the news on and the top story was Lincoln's latest exploit as Four Arms. He saw the footage of himself stopping the bus play in regular and slow motion, before it cut to one of the cheerleaders from the bus being interviewed, "Were you scared at all?" the news reporter asked.

"I was petrified thinking we were gonna die," she began, "Until the red four-armed Adonis appeared and stopped the bus."

"So you don't think he is a monster."

"No. Monsters don't save others lives. He's a hero. And wherever he is, he has my full support as from the rest of my squad." the girl answered.

"You heard it here folks, live from Royal Woods. Back to you." the reporter ended their report.

"You see the size of that guy?" Lana asked her sisters.

"He must take ten to twenty steroids." Luan joked.

"He looks awesome." Lynn said in amazement.

"Doesn't it seem peculiar to you all?" Lisa asked.

"What do you mean, Lis?" Luna asked.

"First the occurrence at the park last night, and now this four-limbed anomaly appears? I highly doubt this is coincidental." Lisa

"Even if it isn't at least we know whatever that four-armed creature is, he's not a bad guy." Lori said.

"Yeah, and who knows how many others are out there like him," Lincoln added, as his sisters turned to him looking confused by his statement. Upon realizing how he said it, acted fast, "I mean just saying is all." his sisters accepting the possibility returned to normal, as Lincoln wiped some sweat off his forehead before getting ready to go up his room.

"Lincoln, hold up." Lynn stopped him, much to his shock hoping she didn't suspect him.

"What, Lynn?"

"I just wanted to apologize for calling you a coward this morning." Lynn apologized with guilt.

"Oh. Well, thanks. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." Lincoln said, as he hurried up stairs.

As he entered his room, he closed the door and rested his back against it with a sigh, "Close call," he looked at the watch, "Five down, and five more to go. And once I got them all down. Royal Woods will be looking at it's own hero." he smiled with pride.

 **(And there you go. For introducing his aliens I plan to have him do the next five in the next chapter all while using an alien to do a simple heroic deed before bringing out any major baddies. If anyone has any types of villains I could use be it alien, super villain, or gang with connections to powerful 'toys' as they say give me some ideas. I'll see you next time.)**


	3. Hold Up at the Mall

**(Welcome once again to my next installment. Hope you're ready to see Lincoln unlock the rest of the aliens in his watch and do some more good for his home town.)**

The next morning, Lincoln was on the phone with Clyde, "Ok, Clyde, I'll catch you at the junkyard in a few. Bye." he hung up. He turned to his viewers and spoke, "I still haven't checked out every alien in the watch so far. So today Clyde and I are going to get through them all. And once I know what all my aliens are I'll know exactly which ones to use should ever a particular situation come up requiring their talents."

Lincoln was about to head out the door, until he heard Leni call out, "Lincoln!" Lincoln stopped in his tracks before turning around to see Leni coming down the stairs.

"Leni, what's up?" he asked nervously.

"Like we're all going to the mall right now. You wanna come?"

"Ooh, I'd love to, but I promised I'd meet Clyde today. Sorry." Lincoln answered sheepishly.

"Oh, well. We can do it next time. How about that?" Leni asked in excitement.

"Sounds good to me." Lincoln smiled nervously, and was about to head out the door, until Leni stopped him again.

"Hey, Lincoln. What's up with that watch?" she asked.

Lincoln tensed up and had to think fast before she alerted the rest of their siblings, "This thing? Oh it's something I won at the arcade. Needed a lot of tickets to win this thing."

"Well, I think it looks good on you." Leni patted his head.

"Thanks. Well, I gotta get going. Catch you later." Lincoln rushed outside.

Once Lincoln was outside he was about to grab his bike until he remembered something, "Right. I can get there faster now." he ducked around the side of the house where no one could see him. He activated the watch before turning the dial to XLR8 and pressed down on it. As XLR8, he spoke, "Time to run!" he zipped off with wind of the speed causing all the garbage cans to fall over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clyde had arrived at the junkyard and saw Lincoln pacing around, "Hey, Lincoln!"

Lincoln spoke up, "About time. I was waiting forever."

"What're you talking about? I got here on normal time."

"Well, when you get here using super speed waiting for others is like forever." Lincoln replied.

"So we ready to find out what the other aliens are like in that watch?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait to see what else I got in this baby." Lincoln held up the watch and selected one of the unused aliens, "Ok. Here we go!" he pressed down on the dial and transformed.

In a flash of green light Lincoln had become an insect creature. His body was black and white, had four insect-like flat legs with two arms with three clawed fingered hands, four small pedunculated eyes linked directly to the sides of his head that bore the watch symbol, insect-like wings, and a pointed tail.

"Lincoln, you're a bug!" Clyde gasped.

"Yeah. I guess I am," Lincoln agreed before sniffing the air, "Ew, what stinks?" he realized, "Oh, that's me."

"Stinks is right." Clyde gagged, while covering his nose.

Lincoln spoke, "And I thought Lily's loaded diapers were a stink bomb."

"So what do we call you?" Clyde wondered.

"Well, since we're on the topic of 'stink'. Why don't we go with Stinkfly?"

"Pretty accurate." Clyde admitted.

"And check me out, I have wings!" Stinkfly flapped his wings like bug and started flying around, "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"You're flying, Lincoln!" Clyde called from below.

"This is awesome!" Stinkfly cheered, and out of impulse for streams of green sticky gunk leaving puddles of it on the ground.

"Ok, that's sick." Clyde covered his mouth.

Stinkfly flew down and looked at the contents he spat up, "Lana would love this guy for sure," suddenly an idea came to mind, "Clyde, wanna go for a ride?"

"A ride?" Clyde asked, and Stinkfly not waiting for an answer scooped him up and put him on his back, "Lincoln, what're you..."

"Hold on tight. I don't have seat-belts on me." he started flapping his wings and flew off.

As he flew off Clyde was screaming in fright, before he realized he and Lincoln were flying across Royal Woods. Clyde started becoming less scared and more excited. He spread his arms out and cheered, "Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo!"

"We're on top of the world, Clyde!" Stinkfly cheered.

"Hey, I can see my house from up here!" Clyde pointed out.

"Mine too!" Stinkfly added, until he heard the watch beeping, "Uh-oh. Going down!" he started flying back to the junkyard. Right when he was close to the ground, he changed back causing both him and Clyde to crash onto the ground and roll onto their backs.

"You hurt?" Lincoln asked Clyde, while looking over at him.

"I'm good. You?" he asked.

"Never better." Lincoln answered, as the two chuckled at what just happened.

After waiting for the watch to recharge it was time to test another alien. Lincoln turned the dial to another new alien and spoke, "Let's see what this one does." he pressed down and started changing.

After the transformation, Clyde saw Lincoln was gone, "Lincoln? Lincoln, where'd you go?"

"Down here, Clyde!" came a small voice.

Clyde looked down and saw standing close to his feet was a small grey skinned, bipedal frog-like alien with yellowish-green eyes that had rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. He wore a white jumpsuit with a thin vertical black stripe going down it and a larger version of the same stripe was on his head and in-between his eyes. The watch symbol was located on his back.

"Lincoln, you're so small." Clyde gasped.

"Four inches tall to be precise." Lincoln corrected him.

"No offense, Lincoln, but this alien doesn't look like it can hold a candle to any of the drones or a criminal." Clyde said.

"No kidding," Lincoln answered, and continued on, "Without a bigger size the only thing I could do if facing drones again is to climb inside and rewire their servos so that their primary function would be to attack each other instead of their designated target," he paused, "Did I just plan that with a straight face?"

"You did." Clyde blinked his eyes in surprise.

"Hey. That's actually the better plan. And I thought it up without struggling. Clyde, I think this alien is a super genius!"

"Really, try writing a complicated math formula."

Lincoln grabbed a stick and started writing a mathematical formula in the dirt. When he finished he showed it to Clyde, "What do you think?"

"It's complicated." Clyde admitted.

"Maybe to you, but I can understand it just fine. Wow. I wonder if this is how Lisa feels compared to me and the rest of my sisters."

"Man if this weren't summer we could use this alien to help with our homework." Clyde said.

"Forget homework, I could get a degree in the snap of a finger." Lincoln replied.

"Any idea what to name this guy? How about Braniac?" Clyde suggested.

"I think that's already taken. Besides I got a better name for this guy. Grey Matter!" Lincoln declared.

"Grey Matter? How do you get that?"

"Well, grey matter is the one of the components of the central nervous system. So it should be a logical choice." Grey Matter explained.

"If you think so." Clyde answered knowing not to question the genius.

Soon enough the watch timed out and after waiting for it to recharge Lincoln transformed again. Clyde saw his best friend had turned into a red, mollusk-like alien. His eyes were green, and had a non-moveable mouth. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms were small grey spikes. On his shoulders and legs, there were black spots. On his hands there were port holes. He had four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet was a grey spike. His lower torso was grey with two spikes on the side of them. The watch symbol was located on his torso.

Lincoln looked himself over, "Not a bad look. Just need to figure out what this guy can do."

"Hey what're those things in your hands?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln looked at the hold in his hands, "Maybe I can shoot some kind of energy out of them," he suggested while pointing them at a broken down truck. He concentrated but nothing came out, "Nothing's happening."

"Maybe you're not concentrating hard enough?" Clyde suggested.

"I am concentrating! Come on do something!" suddenly form the holes shot two blasts of water which hit the truck, "Whoa!" he gasped, before powering down. The two saw the water blasts left a big hole in the truck.

Clyde went over to the hole seeing the steam from the water residue dropping off it, "Yikes, too much hot water can be hazardous." Clyde feared.

"Yeah," Lincoln agreed until it dawned on him, "Yeah! Water Hazard! Good thinking, Clyde!"

"No problem. And you know with an alien like that we can cool off during a heatwave."

"Even better I can fill a whole pool with this guy." Water Hazard added in excitement.

And so Water Hazard began doing a little target practice by blasting countless pieces of garbage laying around the junkyard. Clyde was keeping track of his aim and spoke, "Twenty out of twenty. Looking good, man!"

"That's how I is." Water Hazard answered, before the watch timed out and he became Lincoln again.

"Well, Lincoln. Only two more aliens to try out. Getting excited?" Clyde nudged him.

"You know it. I wonder what my last two aliens can do?" Lincoln asked, while looking at the watch.

"Well, you've already got a fire based alien, a diamond based one, a muscle one, a speedster, a genius, a flyer, a tracker, and now a water based one." Clyde listed off.

"I know. I can't believe aliens like these guys are out there in the universe." Lincoln marveled while looking up at the sky.

"And if there's an alien race like Grey Matter, you think their home planet is years ahead of our time?"

"It's possible." Lincoln admitted.

"You think maybe they made video games that are so real you're actually in it?" Clyde asked.

"That would be so awesome," Lincoln's face scrunched up with excitement. Suddenly the watched reactivated, "All right number nine, let's see what you can do?" he pressed down on the dial and started changing.

His new alien had a white torso with the watch symbol on it, a black exterior with green stripes that resembled circuitry all over him. And a green circle on his head that appeared like an eye, "Wow check this guy out!" Lincoln spoke in his own voice that had a robotic sound affect to it. As he spoke his green eye flashed.

"Lincoln, you're voice hasn't changed." Clyde noted.

"So I see. This could be a problem if I talk to anybody who knows me while in his form."

"So try not to speak too much as this alien," Clyde suggested, "Now what can it do?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe if I..." Lincoln stopped as he could see through his eyeball a beat up car and looked as if he was analyzing it, "Wait a minute. Clyde, I think I'm about to do something totally cool." he jumped onto the car and covered it with his whole body like he was merging with it.

"Lincoln, what're you doing?" Clyde wondered.

The car suddenly became black with green circuitry lines on it and was functioning like it was fresh off the line. Lincoln made it drive around like it was race car, "Revved up and ready for anything!" Lincoln laughed.

"You just repaired this whole car with your body?" Clyde asked in disbelief.

"Not just repaired, Clyde," Lincoln answered, as the car suddenly transformed into a ten foot tall robot armed with laser cannons and all sorts of gadgets, "I've Upgraded it."

"Upgrade is right," Clyde agreed.

"I can use this guy to repair and upgrade Vanzilla so me and my sisters will never have to push it home again." Upgrade explained.

"Maybe even hack into Lori's emails." Clyde suggested.

"Tempting, but not just to find out if she talks about you." Upgrade replied, making Clyde pout. When the watch started beeping, Upgrade un-possessed the car turning back into scrap before becoming Lincoln again.

"How did it feel to merge with that car, Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"It felt strange. I felt like myself, but I felt as if the car and I became one." he explained.

"Imagine all the other things you can merge with."

"Well, it'd have to be electronic." Lincoln reminded him.

"Maybe you can make our video game system even better." Clyde suggested.

"Hmm, that's worth keeping in mind." Lincoln said feeling interested.

"Now you only have one alien left, Lincoln."

"Yeah. Let's see what number ten is." Lincoln activated the watch.

Lincoln's final alien was a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. He had grey skin with black lines running all over him. A single purple eye peeked out, and the watch symbol peeked out of his skin on his lower left chest, "Clyde, I'm a ghost!" he spoke in a faint whispering voice.

"Chilling." Clyde shuddered.

"Lucy would definitely love this guy." Lincoln said, and started pondering, "Since I'm a ghost alien, I must have all the standard abilities of a ghost," he flew through a mountain of junk, "Intangibility, check." he suddenly vanished into thin air.

Clyde spoke, "Invisibility, check!"

"Now for the best power." Lincoln said mischievously while looking at Clyde.

"Lincoln, please don't look at me that way." Clyde said nervously. He screamed as the ghost alien flew right at him and into his body.

Clyde's eyes suddenly turned purple and sclera turned black with black lines appearing around his eyes. Suddenly Clyde started speaking in the ghost alien's voice, "Hi, I'm Clyde McBride. Don't let the glasses and dorky personality fool you. I'm a stud!" he laughed, before the ghost alien flew out of his body making Clyde shiver.

"Lincoln, please don't do that to me again it freaks me out!" Clyde said feeling violated.

"Freak?" Lincoln asked, "Well, then you should call me Ghostfreak!"

"And that makes ten named alien superheroes." Clyde called it.

"And now that I know what each of these aliens can do, I can use their abilities for some real good." Ghostfreak said before the watch beeped and Lincoln changed back to human, "All this transforming has made me thirsty. Why don't we grab a milkshake?"

"You read my mind." Clyde agreed, as the two headed off.

As they walked, Lincoln had told Clyde about how Leni noticed the watch and how he tricked her into thinking it was ordinary, "You're lucky Leni isn't the brightest sister."

"No kidding. If it were any of my other sisters I'd be in trouble." Lincoln added.

* * *

As they walked past a TV store, all the TVs on display in the window had the same breaking news segment on, "We're live outside Royal Woods Mall, where a group of armed crooks have taken several shoppers hostage and held up inside. Authorities are discussing how to handle it without any harm coming to the patrons inside." A reporter explained.

"The mall?" Clyde asked.

"Oh no," Lincoln gasped in shock,"Clyde, my sisters are there!"

"What?" he gasped.

"I got to help them!" Lincoln said, as he ran for the mall.

"Lincoln, be careful. And make sure Lori's safe..." he realized how he worded his claim, "I mean Lori and the rest of your sisters!"

Lincoln finally reached Royal Woods Mall and panted, "Maybe I should've gone XLR8," he looked over seeing the entrance roped off with police guarding every entrance or exit, "I got to get in there somehow." he crept around making sure the cops didn't spot him before coming up onto an air vent, "Yes." he climbed up into it and crawled through the duct.

As Lincoln crawled, he peeked down through a duct seeing five armed criminals holding various shoppers hostage. He suddenly spotted his sisters outside a clothing store huddling together in fear while Lily was crying, "Girls," he gasped, before he opened the hatch and slipped out while hiding behind a pillar, "I need to pick a good one." he turned the dial and slammed down on it.

Meanwhile over by the Loud sisters, the crook who was holding them hostage spoke, "Keep that brat quiet!"

"She's a baby and she's being held hostage. How else is she supposed to respond?" Lisa asked rhetorically.

"You watch your mouth too, kid." the crook warned her.

"You will be hearing from my pageant supporters!" Lola warned him.

"Shut up!" he shouted, "If any one of you makes another sound, lead is going through your guts!" he threatened them.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, and the crook looked over only to get blasted by water knocking him into a pillar. The girls and the crook looked and saw Water Hazard standing off to the side having just blasted the crook with water, "Threaten girls, and you get soaked."

"Whoa!" Lana gasped.

"Awesome!" Luna added.

"You girls ok?" the alien asked.

"Yes, thank you." Lori answered.

"Get someplace safe, I got this." Water Hazard said, as the girls took cover inside one of the stores.

The crook who got soaked spoke into a walkie talkie, "Get down here I need back up!"

And so the remaining four crooks arrived and surrounded Water Hazard, "What the hell are we dealing with?" one asked.

"A freak, that's what." another answered.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm an Alien and not a Freak."

"Two different words same meaning." the third said, as they started shooting at Water Hazard.

The alien's hard body made it so he didn't feel a thing, "That tickles," Water Hazard laughed, before speaking seriously, "My turn!" he started blasting each crook with blasts of water making them fly backwards and crashing onto the floor.

Water Hazard turned to the last one who was wide eyed as the blasts of water were shot at him. The crook screamed high pitched as the water blasts sent him flying off his feet and into the mall's wishing fountain. The sisters who had been watching were amazed at their saviors abilities, until Luan spoke, "Looks like those guys are all 'washed up'!" she laughed, while her sibs groaned.

Water Hazard picked all the crooks up and bound them together, "That should hold them." he was about to leave, until the girls stopped him.

"Wait," Lori began, "Thank you so much for saving us."

"Yeah Water-Dude, you rocked." Luna added.

"We are totes grateful to you." Leni put in.

"But who are you?" Lynn asked.

"Call me Water Hazard, and I'm just glad to see you nor anyone else was hurt," he explained, "Well, time for me to go." he ran off.

"I wish he could've come back with us so I could study him." Lisa said with a sigh.

"Lisa, he just saved our lives and you want to repay him back by experimenting on him?" Lola asked in outrage.

"Just for research purposes." Lisa replied.

Lori noticed Leni was puzzled as if she was trying to think, "What's with you, Leni?"

"Did you guys notice the symbol on his chest?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lynn asked.

"It looks so familiar." Leni said.

"Why? Did you see it somewhere?" Luna asked.

"I can't remember," Leni continued to ponder before shrugging, "Oh, well." her sisters sighed.

Outside the mall, Water Hazard became Lincoln and saw the cops escort the crooks away, "And that takes care of that." he kissed the watch.

* * *

That night at the Loud House, Lincoln was in his room talking to Clyde on their walkie talkies, "I'm telling you, Clyde, it was perfectly executed."

"Well, I'm glad you saved your sisters and everyone else." Clyde replied.

"Me too."

"And they still don't suspect you?"

"Not a bit." Lincoln answered.

"Yo, bro!" Luna called from downstairs, "Come on it's starting!"

"Got to go, Clyde. They're showing the coverage at the mall now." he put his walkie talkie down and hurried downstairs.

He took a seat on the couch with his sibs, as the news started showing recorded footage of Water Hazard fighting the crooks. The reporter spoke, "First a red four armed creature saving a bus filled with girls, and now a red water shooting creature saves shoppers from armed crooks. We're here live at Royal Woods Mall, with the ten girls this creature saved." the camera focused on the Loud Girls who were each giving their opinion on what happened.

"We were all scared for our lives, until he showed up and saved us." Lori said.

"He was so great and heroic." Leni added.

"That Water-Dude was awesome." Luna put in.

"He left those guys all wet!" Luan joked and laughed.

"He just he'd out his hands and sploosh! They got blasted with water." Lynn explained.

"What happened here got my heart pounding, and that never happens." Lucy gave her two cents.

"Water Hazard was his name, and I found him to be very kind and heroic." Lola said pleasantly.

"And cool. I hope more of him and that Four armed guy are out there." Lana added.

"I find him to be very fascinating, and I wish to learn more about this creature and anything else associated with him." Lisa stated.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily giggled.

The girls cheered at how their interview went, while Lincoln smiled knowing his sisters were safe. He glanced down at the alien watch and thought, 'Be it my sisters, my friends, even people I don't know. Royal Woods will be protected by me. No matter what may be out there.'

 **(And there you go. Lincoln has discovered what all ten of his aliens is capable of, and now is more than ready to take on any kind of threat. I substituted Ripjaws for water Hazard because he's a better water alien, and doesn't need water just to live. See you all around.)**


	4. Concert Ticket Score

**(And welcome to my next installment. Here's where I introduce my first villain to you all who I thought of myself with some inspiration. Hope you enjoy it.)**

One morning at the Loud House, Lincoln who was asleep in bed heard his alarm clock go off. He hit the snooze button and sat up in bed yawning, "Another glorious morning." he got out of bed and was prepared to head for the bathroom, only to get startled by Luna who shouted in her literal 'Loud' voice.

"Mornin', bro!" she shouted like the rocker she was causing Lincoln to fall back on his butt.

"Luna, please, it's too early for this." Lincoln said, still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry, bro. I'm just super excited!" she raised her hands high making rock and roll gestures.

"And why are you so excited?" Lincoln asked, as he got back up.

"Because of this, bro!" Luna answered, while showing a poster of her favorite rock star, "Mick Swagger is playing here this Saturday!"

"No kidding?" Lincoln asked with equal excitement. Although SMOOCH would always be his favorite band he learned to like Luna's number one rock star Mick.

"For real, bro. I'm just hoping I can score me some tickets. Those things are selling fast." Luna said.

"No kidding. Well, I got to hit the shower before someone else does." Lincoln said, as he pulled out a bath towel.

"You go do that." Luna made way for him.

Lincoln headed to the bathroom and started the shower before speaking to the fourth wall, "Ah, Luna. If there's one guy in this whole world that can get her excited it's Mick Swagger. You remember her telling you it was because of Mick she became the girl she is today? Well, I'm glad she told me that. It not only helped me understand why she is this way, but to also respect and appreciate rock and roll for what it can do to you." he jumped into the shower and closed the curtain.

* * *

Meanwhile at a recording studio office in Royal Woods, standing before a desk was a man in his thirties with short black hair and dark eyes and was wearing sneakers, brown pants, and a blue shirt with purple sleeves. At the desk was a man in a business suit who sat calmly, while the guy on the other side was speaking in outrage.

"What do you mean you're canceling my duet with Mick Swagger?!"

"Mr. Willick, as Mick Swagger's agent believe me when I say that Mr. Swagger is deeply regretful that he has to bump your scheduled duet here in Royal Woods."

"But I waited three years for this! Mick and I go way back surely he can make the room!" Mr. Willick pleaded.

"Austin," the agent used his first name, "We wish we could, but we just can't. I'm sorry."

Austin Willick was crushed at what he was told, until his look of disappointment shifted into anger, and spoke up, "Yeah, I'll bet you're sorry. And I'll bet Mick is sorry too. But he'll be even sorrier! Mark my words he will be sorry!" he threatened before storming out of the office.

* * *

Back with Lincoln, he was taking a walk through the park to get some air, while noticing the stage being set up for Mick Swagger's concert Saturday, "Wow, come Saturday this place is gonna be packed." he said to himself before hearing the sounds of screaming fans. He got closer to see Mick Swagger was being shielded by his bouncers from about thirty wild fan girls wanting to get close to the rock star.

Lincoln noticed the bouncers were getting bulldozed by the fans and knew Mick was going to be in trouble, "Looks like Mick Swagger could use some assistance," he glanced down at the watch and turned the dial, "And XLR8 is just the guy to do it!" he slammed down on the dial and changed into Stinkfly instead, "Stinkfly? That can work too." he went along with it and flew over.

As Mick was trying to shield himself from the fan girls, he was suddenly lifted off the ground by the alien bug and was flying through the sky, "What the bloody hell?" Mick gasped.

"Don't worry, Mr. Swagger, I'm not going to hurt you," Stinkfly began, while making sure to hold onto Mick, "Just tell me where to go and I'll set you down there."

Mick was lost for words, a giant bug creature had just saved his life from a fan mob and is still looking to help him. But something about this bug had him feel willing to trust him. He looked down and saw they were above one of the five star hotels in Royal Woods, "Down there! That's the hotel I'm staying in."

"Here we go!" Stinkfly called as he was going in for a landing, while Mick couldn't help but laugh in excitement until his feet touched the ground.

"That was bloody brilliant, mate! Tell me, who are you? For that matter, what are you?" Mick asked.

"The name's Stinkfly, and I'm a bug that's out of this world," Stinkfly began, "Please pardon my repulsive scent."

Mick didn't look too grossed out, "Meh, I've seen British pubs that smelled worse than you."

"Really?" the bug asked, as Mick nodded and continued.

"Thanks for the save back there. I don't know what I would've done if those fans mauled me."

"Well, Mr. Swagger, maybe you should learn to turn your swagger off." Stinkfly laughed, before thinking to himself, 'Jeez, Luan's rubbing off on me too much.' he heard Mick laugh at his joke.

"Good on ya!" he commended him, "Listen, I'd like to repay ya for what ya did back there."

"Thanks, but I didn't do it for a reward." Stinkfly denied.

"Still think of it as a token of my gratitude." Mick insisted.

"I can't accept your money." Stinkfly continued to reject the offer.

"Actually, I'm offering something better than money." Mick tempted him.

"Better than money? What could be better?"

"Well, this for one thing." Mick held up three tickets.

Stinkfly gasped, "Those are tickets for your concert on Saturday!"

"Exactly. A gift from me to my savior." Mick handed the tickets to Stinkfly who took them.

"Well, thanks. Although I'm not sure if I can actually attend. I don't think a giant bug would be good publicity for you at your concert. But I may know some fans who could use these."

Mick smiled, "Now that's being a good guy."

"Thanks. Catch ya around!" Stinkfly flew off, knowing Luna would flip when she'd saw these.

He didn't get too far, as the watch started timing out. He quickly landed behind a dumpster so nobody would notice him changing back. Being human again he headed back home on foot, still feeling ecstatic at how surprised Luna was going to be, "Oh, man. This is gonna be so great! Luna's going to flip when she sees I got tickets to see Mick Swagger."

"Who cares about that loser?" came a new voice.

"What?" Lincoln asked, as he looked up and saw Austin Willick sitting at a bus stop bench.

Austin who overheard Lincoln answered, "Mick Swagger may seem like a nice guy but all he does is crush the dreams of others. You really shouldn't have wasted your money with those tickets, kid."

"I didn't. I got them for free." Lincoln answered, wondering what this guys problem was.

Austin answered in sarcasm, "Well, aren't you lucky." Lincoln not wanting to listen to him anymore just continued on before he'd feel tempted to go alien on the guy.

* * *

When Lincoln got home, he heard the indistinct clatter of his sisters upstairs. Knowing where to find Luna, he went upstairs and walked down the hall hearing guitar music coming from the room belonging to his third and fourth older sisters. He noticed the door was open and saw Luna alone sitting on her bed and playing her guitar. He knocked on the side of the door, and spoke loud enough for her to hear, "Luna?"

Luna hearing her name be called, looked over to see her brother standing in the door way. She ceased her guitar shredding and greeted him, "Hey, bro. What's up?"

Lincoln walked in, "All good. So how's getting tickets to see Mick Swagger for Saturday?"

Luna looked down and sighed, "It was all in vain, bro. The concert sold out."

"Ouch. Sorry to hear," Lincoln pretended to be sad, before smirking, "But I think I have something that can cheer you up."

"What?" Luna asked, while looking up.

"Just a little gift from me to you." Lincoln reached into his pocket and pulled out the three tickets.

Upon seeing the tickets in her brothers hand, Luna gawked and stared at the tickets like she had just seen a ghost, "No way! Lincoln, are those really?" she asked with a hand on her heart feeling about to have a heart attack.

"Oh, yeah." Lincoln nodded while enjoying the shocked expression adorned on Luna's face.

"Lincoln, how did you..."

"Let's just say I did a good deed and got rewarded for it." Lincoln answered.

"This is so cool! Thank you, Lincoln! Thank you!" Luna threw her arms around her bro and started kissing his cheek non-stop.

Lincoln laughed at her sister's enthusiasm, while trying to get her off, "Luna! Luna! Please, someone may walk in!"

Luna calmed down and released her brother, "Lincoln, this is the best thing anyone could've given me. Thank you." she smiled while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, you did help me and Clyde get to see Smooch so I figured it's time I do the same for you." Lincoln answered, as they embraced.

"So there's three tix?" Luna asked.

"Yeah one for me and one for you."

"You gonna give the third one to Clyde?" Luna expected.

"Can't. Him and his dads have gone on a family retreat, and won't be back until Sunday." Lincoln explained, "So maybe you can find a use for the third one."

Luna grinned already having an idea, "I think I know someone to give it to."

"Who?" Lincoln wondered.

"Sam, bro! Sam!" she cheered.

"Really? That's great. I finally get to meet the person you've been crushing on." Lincoln said liking the sound of that.

"I know you and Sam will get along great." Luna said.

"Yeah. Can't wait to meet him." Lincoln said, as he left the room.

"Yeah... Him." Luna said to herself. She hadn't told any of her siblings that the Sam she told them she was crushing on was actually a girl. But she decided Lincoln would be the first she'd tell the secret to.

* * *

Meanwhile that night in the basement of a house, Austin was at a construction table working on a Fender Stratocaster guitar. He appeared to be upgrading it in a mad scientist fashion, "Yes, Mjolnir," he told his guitar. Soon you will be able to grace Royal Woods with your beautiful sound. And send Mick Swagger on a one way ticket out of here. Then this world will have a new rock star to idolize!" he declared, until a voice came from upstairs.

"Austin, can you keep it down your father and I are trying to watch our shows!"

"Sorry, mom!" he called, before groaning, "I really need a place of my own. And I will once the rock and roll fans start coming to my performances." he snickered to himself while looking at his reflection in his guitar.

 **(And there you have it. Lincoln and Luna are all excited to see Mick Swagger in concert, but someone's looking to take Mick out of the picture out of pure jealousy. You can be sure the concert's really going to be a blast. Catch you later.)**


	5. The Guitar Villain

**(And here's the next part, my friends. Now we'll see exactly what happens at the concert, and how this guitar villain is going to crash it.)**

It was Saturday afternoon, as Luna and Lincoln had just gotten ready and were waiting for Sam to come to their place. They waited in the living room for he along with the rest of the family who were eager to finally see the person Luna had a crush on. As they waited, Luna was stringing her guitar and was hoping she could get Mick Jagger to sign it.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Lynn asked in a bored tone.

"Relax, sis. Sam should be here soon." Luna replied.

"Then this guy better get a move on." Lola said, feeling equally impatient.

"Yeah, before you get a turn off." Luan joked, as everyone groaned.

When the doorbell rang, Luna got up, "That'll be Sam," she went to the door and opened it to reveal her fellow rocker and girl friend Sam, "Sam! Ya made it!" she cheered.

"Like I'd miss this, Luna." Sam answered, as the two girls embraced.

"Come on in." Luna showed the girl inside leaving the Loud family surprised to see who Sam was. Sam had blonde hair with a teal streak, four pairs of eyelashes, and has two piercings on each ear. Her attire included a white shirt, with a symbol bearing the resemblance of the logo of The Who on it, a light blue leather jacket, with a skull patch on the back, burgundy ripped jeans, which is being held by a black studded belt, and purple boots.

"Everybody this is Samantha Sharp." Luna introduced them.

"Call me Sam. It's nice to meet you all." Sam greeted.

"Sam, these are my peeps, and my sibs. There's Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily."

"Hi." Luna's siblings greeted her, still surprised at who Sam was.

"Hello, welcome." Rita greeted her with Lynn Sr.

"We're so glad to finally meet you." The father greeted.

"Thanks," Sam said before turning to Lincoln, "So you're the Lincoln who scored us the Mick Jagger tix."

"Yeah, that's me." Lincoln said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"I don't know how ya did it, but I'm glad ya did." she offered her hand to him.

Lincoln shook it, "Thanks. Luna's told us a lot about you. Glad to finally meet the one that's stolen our little Luna's heart." Lincoln teased Luna who blushed.

Sam smirked, and decided to tease back. She turned to Luna and spoke, "You didn't tell me Snow White here was a cutie, Luna. I may want to take him home with me."

"What?!" Lincoln backed away while blushing.

"Now, Sam, don't go poking fun at my bro like that," Luna playfully punched her shoulder, before whispering a bit to her, "Besides he's already got someone so to speak."

"Oh." Sam replied.

"Luna!" Lincoln chided her.

"So we going or what?" Luna asked Sam.

"In a minute, just got to use the john." Sam said.

"Up the stairs and on your left at the end of the hall. Can't miss it. Just follow the smell." Luan joked.

"Thanks." Sam said, as she went upstairs and to the bathroom.

Luna spoke to them, "So what do you think?" she looked nervous when she saw her family were hesitating to answer, until Lori spoke first.

"She's nice. I can see why you like her so much."

"I love her hair streak." Lana added.

"You don't have to sugarcoat it, guys. I can tell you've got something on the mind." Luna crossed her arms.

"We're sorry, Luna. We just didn't know Sam was a girl." Lynn Sr. answered.

"None of you asked." Luna replied.

"She does bring up a good point," Lisa admitted, "We all did assume that Sam was a boy."

"Then, sis, do you swing that way?" Lynn asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea, yo," Luna replied, "I may love Sam, but I still like guys too. I still think about Hugh from time to time."

"That I don't need to remember," Lincoln shuddered, but continuing, "But I don't have a problem with you liking a girl."

"You don't?" Luna asked.

"In case you forgot my best friend has two dads. And I've never had a problem with that."

"Lincoln's right, Luna. If you like girls too then as siblings we support you no matter what." Lori stood by her younger sister's side.

"That's right." Lola agreed.

"Poo-poo!" Lily clapped.

"And we support you too, sweetie. Whatever makes you happy." Rita said.

"Oh, thanks, guys!" Luna teared up and hugged them.

Sam came downstairs and looked to her girl and Lincoln, "You two ready to roll?"

"Let's rock." Lincoln answered.

"Well, then come on!" Sam cheered, as the three headed off.

As they left, the Loud parents turned to each other, "I'm proud of her." Rita told her husband.

"So am I." Lynn Sr. agreed.

Leni spoke up, "So was that another Sam Luna likes?" her siblings groaned at her density.

* * *

As the three walked for the park, Luna was walking ahead allowing Sam and Lincoln to converse in the back, "So I take you accepted Luna's letter that she left for you that one time?" Lincoln asked.

"You betcha. Luna told me about the confusion you two and the rest of your sibs got into thinking you were getting a love letter from someone you each liked." Sam answered.

"Yeah. We felt like idiots when we realized the notes were actually sent to and from our parents," Lincoln chuckled, "But it gave each of us the courage to let the guy or in mine and Luna's case girl know how we feel about them."

"Truth be told, little white, I also had a soft spot for your sister. But I could never bring myself to bring it up. I didn't think she'd like me that way. But when I saw that note she left in my locker I felt a weight was lifted off me. She felt the same about me and I had the courage to go and admit I felt that way about her too."

"Well, I'm glad you both make each other happy. Luna is my big sister and I want her to be happy. And if you make her happy then you're cool in my book." Lincoln smiled at her.

"Thanks, Linc. So Luna tells me ya love that show 'ARGGH!' dontcha?"

"It's only my favorite show."

"Well, it's my favorite show too." Sam admitted.

Lincoln gasped, "I like you even more." Sam giggled at his response, as they arrived at the park seeing rock and roll fans pouring in.

"Talk about a sell out." Luna gasped.

"No kidding." Lincoln agreed.

"Hey, what up, Loves?" came another voice.

The three looked over and saw it was Luna's young friend and fellow rock and roll fan Tabby, "Hey, Tabby!" Luna called.

"Good to see ya." Sam said, as the three girls high fived.

"Great to see ya!" Tabby agreed, before spotting Lincoln, "Lincoln, what up?" she asked excitedly while playing air guitar.

"Hey, Tabby. Doing good." he answered nervously. He hadn't seen Tabby since the school dance where he tried to make her and several other girls happy by switching off from them hoping to get to the arcade.

"You ready to raise the roof and make some noise, mate?" Tabby asked.

"You better believe it." Lincoln nodded.

"Then let's go!" Tabby cheered, as the two presented their tickets at the gate and went in.

* * *

They gathered around as close to the stage almost up front, "Oh, man, dudes. I'm getting so pumped for this!" Luna cheered.

"You and me both!" Sam cheered, as the two screamed while jumping up and down.

As the two older girls were rocking out, Lincoln and Tabby were also getting excited, as the girl turned to Lincoln, "I can't wait to see Mick come out on stage."

"Yeah. Awesome." Lincoln answered, still finding it hard to make eye contact with her.

Tabby noticing Lincoln's odd behavior spoke, "Ya all right, Lincoln. Ya seem kinda off."

"Oh, I'm fine. I just still feel bad about how I kept ditching you and the other girls at the dance that time." the boy answered.

"No sweat, snowball. All in the past. Besides I still had a rockin' good time with ya." Tabby playfully punched his shoulder.

"Really? Thanks. Though how're things with Liam? He hasn't really talked about you guys."

"Well, that's not a surprise. Things didn't really work out after the dance."

"Really? How come?"

"Don't get me wrong. Liam was cool, but when he took me to his family barn I've never smelt anyplace so repulsive in my life."

"Yikes." Lincoln shuddered.

"But we're still friends and all."

"That's good to know." Lincoln smiled as she returned the gesture.

Suddenly a voice spoke on the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen! I hope you're ready to rock, because here he is! Mick Swagger!"

The curtains opened up as Mick Swagger took the stage causing everyone to roar with cheer and applause. Mick took the mic and spoke, "Good evening, mates! I am so glad to be here in Royal Woods Michigan to see all of ya! Now let's get rockin'!" the fans cheered, as Mick began rocking out.

"Yeah, this is my jam!" Luna cheered, as she, Sam, Tabby, and Lincoln were playing air guitar.

Suddenly the music ceased, much to the fans confusion. Mick looked back and spoke, "Hey who unplugged my ax?"

At that moment, laughter could be heard from the speakers, "If you thought that was a performance, everyone. Then you haven't seen anything yet!"

The fans were voicing their confusion, as Lincoln thought, 'That voice sounds so familiar.' Suddenly smoke screen filled the stage and walking onto the scene was Austin wearing a blue body suit and goggles, while carrying his upgraded guitar.

The crowd of fans gasped, as Austin turned to Mick, "Hey, Mickey. Remember me?"

Mick finally recognized him and spoke in shock, "Austin?"

Austin answered him bitterly, "Maybe once, but that's all in the past. Now I am the Rockin' Reaper! Thank you everyone." he addressed the audience who was scared.

'That's him.' Lincoln thought recognizing him as the guy who badmouthed Mick to him.

"What is going on here?" Mick demanded.

"Like you don't know?" Reaper asked, "I waited so long for the chance to perform with you only for your people to cut me from the performance. Now I'm gonna get back by taking your fans from you!"

"Mate, this doesn't concern them. Let's just stop this and settle this later?" Mick tried reasoning.

"No more settling. Now is the time for action!" he spun around to see two bouncers were coming at him. He strummed the guitar strings fast releasing a shockwave that was strong enough to knock the two bouncers off stage.

"What did you do to your ax?" Mick asked.

"I've molded Mjolnir into perfection, Swagger. It helps when you've also been studying and working with sound systems in your spare time. And now I will show you what it can really do." Reaper approached Mick who didn't know what to do.

Lincoln watched knowing it wouldn't be easy to slip out through this crowd, so he decided to take a chance and called out, "Hey, Reaper! Get off the stage! Nobody wants you!"

"What?!" Reaper shouted as the fans started booing along with Lincoln telling Reaper to beat it.

Reaper shouted and shouted back, "Silence!" he strummed his guitar again at the audience.

As the fans backed away Lincoln stood his ground and thought, 'This is probably going to hurt.' he winced, as the shock waves sent Lincoln flying backwards before landing in a nearby bush.

"Lincoln!" Luna cried with Sam and Tabby, while the fans screamed in panic and headed for cover. Luna turned to Reaper looking totally pissed off, "Big mistake! Very big mistake!" she climbed on stage.

"Luna!" Sam cried, as she got on stage with her.

The two girls tried to attack Reaper, only for him to play a few notes which pushed the two back into Mick who caught them. The villain looked at the girls and smirked, "Hmm. I could use some groupies." Sam and Luna held each other close in fright.

Lincoln crawled out of the bush and groaned, "Well, that could've been worse," he looked up and saw on the big screen was an up close of Reaper cornering Luna, Sam, and Mick, "Oh, no," he activated the watch, "Watch, don't fail me now!" he slammed down on the dial and transformed.

* * *

Back on stage, Reaper was ready to play again, "If you don't come along quietly, I'm gonna have to teach you how to respect a master musician."

"How about I teach you some respect?!" came a voice as Four Arms dropped in before the guitar playing villain.

"What the?" Reaper gasped.

"Luna, it's the four-armed creature from the news." Sam gasped.

"Yeah." Luna gasped recognizing him.

When Mick noticed the watch symbol on Fourarms shoulder he spoke up, "Good timing, mate. But do ya happen to know a Stinkfly by any chance?"

Fourarms looked back, "Yeah, he's a comrade. And so am I."

Reaper spoke up, "Whoever you are, you're butting into my business!"

"And you're causing a panic!" Fourarms argued.

"I only wish to convey my talent and show everyone I'm just as better as Mick Swagger, the guy who makes promises he couldn't keep!"

"I told you it was not my fault," Mick argued, "I tried to see if it could be saved, but my people said it couldn't. Maybe I can make it up to you?"

"Spare me your sentimental words, Swagger," Reaper replied, "And just crumble." he was prepared to attack.

"Wait!" Fourarms shouted, "Before we throw down this calls for something. Hey, you with the ax."

One of the crew men who happened to be carrying an actual ax pointed to himself, "Me?"

Fourarms groaned, "Not you. Her!" he motioned to Luna, "How about a little action music to set the mood for the fight?"

Luna smirked, "You got it four-armed dude!"She ran to one of the amps and plugged her guitar in before shredding some killer action music.

"Now that's more like it." Fourarms said, as he turned back to face Reaper.

"How about I play you a little lullaby, freak?" Reaper played a tune aiming the shock waves at Fourarms who dodged, and answered.

"I'm not sleepy!" Fourarms charged and started throwing punches at Reaper who played rifts forcing Fourarms to slide back, but he kept his feet firmly on the stage. The fans cheered as the two fought, 'I gotta get that guitar from him.' Fourarms thought as he resisted the sound waves.

When he got close he continued to grab Reaper without trying to hurt him, only for the villain to keep dodging. Fourarms tried thinking differently, and smirked, "Here's a little sound of my own!" he spread all four of his arms out before pulling them together delivering two powerful claps with a force strong enough to knock Reaper off his feet and onto his back.

Fourarms walked up to him and grabbed the guitar before breaking it in half, much to Reaper's shock, "NO! MJOLNIR!" he cried.

"Without your guitar, you're nothing." Fourarms slapped his four hands together, as the bouncers returned and restrained the villain.

"Let go of me!" he struggled.

"Boys, take Austin away." Mick said, as Austin was escorted away.

The fans cheered and applauded for Fourarms heroics as well as Luna's guitar playing. Fourarms waved his arms around enjoying the attention, "Thank you. Thank you. You're a good crowd!"

"Hey four-armed mate," Mick began, "Thanks for saving the show."

"No problem, Mr. Swagger."

"And I'd like to reward you for saving not only my life but everyone else here as well." he offered.

Fourarms pondered before answering, "Well, how about an autograph?"

"Can do." he was about to grab a pen, until Fourarms spoke up.

"Not for me. For her." he motioned to Luna.

"Really?" she asked.

"You deserve it more." Fourarms nodded.

"Thanks, dude." Luna smiled, as Mick signed her guitar.

Suddenly Luna and Sam went up to Four arms who lowered himself down to her, "Thanks, man. You saved Mick and all of us." Sam began.

"You really are a hero." Luna added, as the two girls did a double sided cheek kiss on the alien hero.

You wouldn't have known Fourarms was blushing due to his already red skin. Suddenly the watch started beeping and he knew he had to split, "Well, it was nice seeing you, but I better go!" Fourarms quickly said, as he jumped off the stage and over the audience before landing behind a tree.

He made it just in time before changing back into Lincoln, "Well, that was a close one," he remembered what just happened and put his hands on both his cheeks, "Thanks goodness it was here and not somewhere else." he put his finger to his lips. He then remembered what Luna and the others thought happened to him. He stumbled out of the bushes making sure he looked roughed up enough before seeing Luna, Sam, and Tabby looking around for him.

"Luna!" he shouted.

Luna looked over and saw he brother, "Lincoln!" she ran over and pulled her brother in an embrace, "I wanted to go after you, but that guy had us hostage. Are you all right? Are you ok, bro?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Luna. Really I am. What about you?" he asked sounding equally concerned.

"Never better, bro." Luna replied, as the two continued to hug, while Sam and Tabby smiled at such a touching moment.

* * *

After everything was cleared up, Mick Swagger was back to rockin' out to his fans who were rockin' with him. As they were rockin' Lincoln spoke to the fourth wall, "So tonight turned out to be very exciting. A concert and a brawl. And after this my alien heroes are really going to be worldwide now."

He turned back to rock out with Tabby who cheered to him, "Yeah, baby!" she pulled Lincoln into a kiss which he was taken aback by. When they parted Lincoln was dumbfounded before smiling and thought to himself, 'Nice.'

As it got late, Sam walked Luna and Lincoln back to their place and she was ready to head out too, "Well, I'll see you around, Luna."

"See ya, Sam." Luna answered, as the two felt awkward, until Lincoln spoke up.

"If you're gonna kiss go ahead. Don't let my presence stop you."

Hearing that, the two teen girls felt relaxed and gave each other a goodnight kiss. Though Lincoln wasn't bothered by it he couldn't help but think indecent thoughts being a boy and all. Realizing that he shook the thoughts out of his head before the two could see his reaction. The two parted and blushed, before Sam turned to Lincoln and lowered herself down to his level.

"Catch you later, Snow White." she pecked Lincoln on the cheek making him blush, and Luna chuckle.

As Sam took her leave, the two siblings went inside seeing the lights were out meaning everyone was already asleep. They went up the stairs making sure to be quiet. When they reached the top Lincoln whispered to his older sister, "Thanks for the fun, Luna."

"Thank you for the tix, bro. You're the greatest." she surprised Lincoln by pecking his cheek and headed to her room. Lincoln felt his cheek and smiled before going into his own room as well. As the siblings slept, Luna held her autographed guitar close, while Lincoln held the watch close to him.

 **(And there you have it. Don't miss next time where Vilgax sends out more drones to locate the Omnitrix, but one ends up falling into the hands of someone who gains a symbiotic bond with it. And no it won't be Rojo. But another OC. See you then.)**


	6. A New Minion

**(Welcome to the next installment. Here Lincoln clashes with someone who gets caught in the crossfire between him and one of Vilgax's drones.)**

Up in space above the earth's atmosphere, the space ship belonging to Vilgax had just released two small disk shaped robots who were on their way to earth. On board, the pilot spoke to Vilgax who was still confined to his restoration chamber, "The drones have launched, and are equipped with the improved internal tracking system. They should be able to find and retrieve the Omnitrix."

Vilgax spoke between heavy breaths, "They may find it, but retrieving it won't be an easy task. Whoever possess the Omnitrix continues to be an opponent of extreme danger. And whoever has it must be the most craftiest and cunning of all enemies I've ever dealt with."

Back on earth, inside the Loud House, Lincoln was currently in a headlock courtesy of Lynn, "Lynn, easy on the lock!" Lincoln cried, as he tried to break free.

"Come on, Linc! If you wanna break out you need to be stronger than this!" Lynn said, while enjoying herself.

"I never even agreed to this!" Lincoln shouted, before Lynn finally released him. He took some breaths, before speaking, "Honestly, it's like you're trying to pop my head off."

"I wasn't even trying." Lynn answered like it was nothing.

"Oh, that's comforting," Lincoln said dryly, before heading downstairs. As he went to the sofa and turned on the TV he spoke to the viewers, "I know I could've easily gone Fourarms and give her a taste of her own medicine, but that would probably take it too far. And besides that'd blow my secret. Putting up with my sisters antics is just something I have to deal with... But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun now and then." he smirked, before activating the watch and turned the dial before transforming.

Up in Lynn and Lucy's room, the sports girl was alone and busy kicking her soccer ball on her knees. While unbeknownst to her, Lincoln as Ghostfreak was hiding under her bed, before grabbing her hockey stick. He moved it out from under the bed slowly until the blade part was right by Lynn's foot. He tugged it back and caused Lynn to trip up and land on the floor, while the soccer ball that was kicked up ended up landing right on her face, "Ow! What just happened?" she groaned.

Ghostfreak flew through the ceiling and was outside above the house. He laughed to himself, "Now that's funny!" he became visible, "I wonder if there's anything exciting happening in town today?" he flew off.

* * *

Ghostfreak floated above Royal Woods seeing everything looked normal, "Nothing out of the ordinary here," he heard gun shooting. The Ghost alien looked down seeing a guy with short brown hair, and was wearing boots, gray pants, and white shirt, and a leather vest shooting by a food mart, "And I spoke too soon." he flew in for a close up.

The man continued shooting at some car windows to get a scare out of the shoppers who dropped to the pavement and behind cars for cover, "If any of you is smart you'll drop all your money!" he ordered.

"Hey, pal!" Ghostfreak appeared, "Don't you know it's wrong to shoot at innocent people?"

"Ghost!" the guy shouted, as he tried shooting at Ghostfreak who went intangible making the bullets go through him.

"Hey, I recognize you from the papers," Ghostfreak began, "You're that guy who was arrested for trying to rob Flip's Food & Fuel. But Flip took you out with a deep fryer pan filled with grease!" he laughed.

"Shut up! Nobody makes a fool out of Kurt Bolin!" Kurt continued shooting cars to scare everyone, until Ghostfreak flew in and possessed Kurt making him empty his gun cartridge, and drop any spare bullets he had on him down a nearby sewer lid.

"That takes care of that," He flew out of Kirk's body, until the two drones dispatched to retrieve the watch came onto the scene and began blasting at the alien, "More robots?"

Kurt who snapped out of it took cover when the robots started blasting around. Ghostfreak flew to avoid the robots, while making sure they didn't blast anyone innocent. The ghost alien spoke to himself, "Jeez it's just like the other robots who're honed in to attack me. Wait a minute!" he gasped, "If they're honed in on me... Yes!" he turned to the two drones, and flew around getting the two drones to break away from each other, before appearing between them, "Right here, boys!"

The two drones opened fire, only for Ghostfreak to disappear making the robots blast each other. They fell down and crashed onto the parking lot, "Ghostfreak one, robots nothing!" he looked around seeing no sign of the crook, "He must've turned tail and ran. Well, better get out of here before I change back." he flew off.

Kurt however came out from hiding behind some cars in the lot, and went over to the wrecked drones, "What the hell are these?" he picked them up, "I wonder if I could sell them for cash?" he pondered, until two cables popped from the drones and connected to his neck. Electrical shocks transferred from them and into the man shocking him into a comatose state. Soon enough the cops arrived along with an ambulance. They recovered Kurt and took him away.

Up in space, the pilot was reporting to Vilgax of the drone's demise, "The drones were destroyed."

"Send out more!" Vilgax ordered.

"We may not need to," the pilot replied, while looking at a tracker, "It seems the drones have somehow merged. I'm receiving one combined signal. And that signal is moving."

"Hmm," Vilgax pondered, "Perhaps this can work to our advantage."

* * *

That night at the Royal Woods jail, Kurt was in his cell still unconscious. Deep in his mind he was floating around in a void looking confused, "Huh? Where am I?"

"Listen to me, whoever you are." came an eery voice.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Kurt asked, as he looked all around in worry.

"Do not ask questions!" Suddenly appearing before him was a large form of Vilgax, "I am your master, and you are now my servant!"

"Servant?" Kurt asked feeling insult, "Sorry, pal. I take orders from no one!"

Kurt suddenly felt his brain get electrocuted, as Vilgax continued, "You have no say in the matter!"

"All right! All right!" Kurt cried, as the pain stopped, "But why make me a servant? I got nothing to offer whatever the hell you are."

Vilgax began explained, "You now possess power you could never imagine. But unless you find a way to use it properly it will be worthless to you."

"Ok, so what am I supposed to do?"

"You will carry out my demand that I have previously instructed my drones to accomplish. I shall walk you through how to control your power. Fail me, and I promise you the consequences will be dire."

"So what is your demand?" Kurt inquired.

"Only one thing," Vilgax began, "A piece of valuable technology missing from my possession. Luckily you are already programmed to find it."

Kurt processed all he had been told, and seeing there was no way out of this and fearful of the creature's threats asked, "So when do I begin?"

"Immediately."

"This power you say I have now. How do I use it?" Kurt wondered.

"Allow yourself to be taken by my drones programming. Become one with the technology and fulfill your new purpose!" Vilgax declared. Kurt suddenly felt energy coursing through his body as he screamed.

Back on the physical plane, Kurt woke up and fell out of his cell bed writhing in pain, as his body underwent a metamorphosis. Two guards hearing the cries came to his cell and opened it, "What's going on in here?" one asked, as he and the other guard gasped.

Kurt got up to reveal his body turned red, his hands turned into sharp metallic claws, with extra blades sticking out of his arms, a pair of blasters connected to each shoulder, and around his eyes was a red visor. He answered, "I'm new and improved!" he activated his two blasters and shot at the guards who hit the deck. He turned to the wall of his cell and punched a hole in it allowing him to escape. He looked out through the hole seeing the outside, "This is going to be sweet." he smirked, before activating a rocket pack and flew off into the night.

 **(And there you go. A little short, but come next chapter Lincoln's gonna be in for a major fight. See you until then.)**


	7. Cyborg Drone

**(And here's the next half of last chapter. Now Lincoln will be up against the crook now merged with Vilgax's drone. Will the alien hero be able to handle man merged with machine? Find out.)**

The next day, Lincoln was walking with Clyde around town. The white haired boy had just finished telling his best friend what went on yesterday, "More drones?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah. Same kind that were after me the first time I used the watch." Lincoln answered.

"This is getting really weird, Lincoln."

"I know. If only we knew who was sending them after the watch." Lincoln sighed.

"Well, let's take what knowledge we have from our comic collections. When anything comes from space, the villain is usually a galactic overlord or a collector." Clyde explained.

"True," Lincoln admitted, "So whoever is after this watch is no doubt someone who wants to use it for their own gain."

"Good thing you got ten aliens and a good memory of how to be a good hero." Clyde patted Lincoln's back, as the hero smiled while turning the dial on his watch to look at his aliens.

Unbeknownst to the two, Kurt was hiding behind a billboard while using his new scanner to hone in on the Omnitrix's signal, "Gotcha."

As Clyde and Lincoln continued walking, the spectacled boy spoke, "What say we go grab us a burger?"

"You read my mind." Lincoln confirmed, as they were about to press on.

Suddenly they were almost blasted by a laser shot, had they not jumped out of the way, "What was that?" Clyde asked in shock.

"One guess!" Lincoln gasped, as they saw Kurt land before them. The very sight of the enhanced human got the two shaking in fear.

Kurt held out his hand and spoke to Lincoln, "Give me the Omnitrix!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lincoln answered.

"Don't play me for a fool, kid!"

"I think he means the watch." Clyde said.

Lincoln turned to Kurt, "You want it, then you're gonna have to fight me for it."

"No problem by me." Kurt activated one of his shoulder blasters.

"Run!" Clyde shouted, as he and Lincoln turned tail and ran.

Kurt went after them, as Lincoln spoke to Clyde, "That's the guy from the parking lot!"

"What happened to him?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"He must've somehow merged with those drones I destroyed." Lincoln suspected.

"I guess you didn't destroy them enough!" Clyde cried, as they jumped for cover before they got blasted again.

"Ok, definitely a good time to go hero!" Lincoln activated the watch and transformed into Diamondhead, "Good one." he commended his choice.

The diamond alien fired shard shots at Kurt, only for the cyborg to blast the shards with his blasters, "Good try, but not good enough." Kurt fired more laser shots.

"Then how's this for ya?" Diamondhead asked, as he aimed his hands at the ground and released diamond mass sending him flying up to Kurt and grappled with him, "Why're you so interested in the watch?"

"My new employer has requested I bring it to him." Kurt answered, as he grappled with Diamondhead.

"Well, tell your employer if he wants this watch so badly he can get it himself!" the alien answered, as they broke grapple, and landed on the ground Diamondhead looked seeing Kurt standing near a fire hydrant. Forming an idea, he sent a fissure of diamonds at the hydrant breaking one cap which blasted Kurt with water. The water soaked the cyborg and started electrocuting him, before falling down unconscious.

"You got him!" Clyde cheered.

"For now," Diamondhead answered, as he picked Clyde up, "We need to bail!" the two made a break for it.

Eventually Kurt regained consciousness, and got back up. He looked around seeing no sign of the diamond alien. Suddenly he heard Vilgax in his head again, "The Omnitrix! Where is it?" he demanded.

"I'm working on it," Kurt answered, "But it would've been helpful if you told me that watch can change someone into alien heroes!"

"Silence!" Vilgax bellowed, "You will find me the Omnitrix, or you can kiss your petty little criminal life goodbye!"

"So what now?" Kurt inquired.

"You will no longer be going after him," Vilgax began instructing, "This time make him come to you."

Kurt processing it smirked, "I can do that."

* * *

Elsewhere, Lincoln and Clyde retreated back to the Loud House, where the two were in Lincoln's room. The two sat on the bed, as Lincoln looked at the watch, "He said this was called the Omnitrix."

"Well, at least we know what it's called now." Clyde said.

"Yeah, and that Kurt guy seems to now be working for whoever wants it."

"So what'll ya do?"

"When that crook wakes up I'll have to finish him." Lincoln answered, until Lynn called from downstairs.

"Dudes, come down and see this!"

Hearing this, Lincoln, Clyde, and the Loud sisters came downstairs to see Lynn with the news on. They watched as the news reporter stood at a safe distance outside a bank, "Breaking news, a hostile robot menace in on the rampage and police are unable to stop it!"

"This is crazy, yo." Luna gasped.

"Like yeah. Where do hostile robots even come from?" Leni asked, as everyone rolled their eyes.

"You think one of those alien heroes can stop it?" Lana asked, as Lincoln flinched.

"Let's hope so." Lori replied.

Lincoln slipped out the front door with Clyde following, "Lincoln, what're you going to do?"

"Whatever it takes to stop him, before he decides to come after my family." Lincoln answered seriously.

"Do you even have a plan against that guy?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln sighed, "Not off the top of my head."

"Well, let's look at the facts," Clyde began, "He was a human merged robot drones."

"Meaning he's part man and part machine now," Lincoln added before pausing, "Machine? That's it!"

"You got a plan?" Clyde asked.

"Yes! Thanks, Clyde." Lincoln ran off, while Clyde headed home before the girls decided to question him where Lincoln went.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods bank, Kurt was blasting at a vault and collecting chunks of money and putting it in a sack, "This was an excellent plan. I get to loot and wait for him to come to me." his visor activated alerting him the Omnitrix was getting close.

Suddenly he was punched from behind by XLR8, who spoke to him, "Stealing money that doesn't belong to you is a federal crime."

"I'll have to remember that after I defeat you." Kurt replied, as he fired laser shots at the alien speedster.

XLR8 ran around the bank avoiding the shots, before getting up close with Kurt and began pummeling him with his claws. Kurt groaned from the repeating jabs, before getting tail whipped by the alien. Kurt crashed into a desk breaking it in half, "If you want this watch so bad, then you gotta catch me first!" he zipped off.

"Alright, let's play tag." Kurt said, as he took off after XLR8.

The speed alien was zipping around Royal Woods, as Kurt was following him while trying to blast him. He finally locked on target and blasted XLR8 making him fall of his feet and roll across the street, "Well, that went well." he groaned.

Kurt spoke as he hovered down, "Give yourself up and I'll make your end swift."

XLR8 looked and saw a recycle bin loaded with empty cans, "I'll give you swift!" he zipped to the bin and started pelting him with the empty cans so fast he felt like he was getting hit by rocks. When XLR8 heard the Omnitrix beep, he ceased his can bombs and sped off before it could deactivate. Kurt after recovering from the assault looked around and saw no sign of XLR8. He growled before flying around to locate him.

Lincoln after changing back was hiding out by a closed down auto shop, waiting for the watch to recharge, "Ok. He's taken the bait and now he's focused on me. This is your only chance, Lincoln. Don't blow it." he saw the watch became active again. He turned the dial and activated it changing into Upgrade.

Kurt suddenly picked up the Omnitrix signal and followed it to the auto garage. He looked around the place that appeared deserted, but knew his target was around, "I know you're here! So come out and show yourself!"

Taking Kurt by surprise, Upgrade who was hanging by the ceiling dropped down on him. Upon clinging to Kurt's back, Upgrade started merging with the cyborg who was putting up a struggle. When Upgrade completely covered Kurt, the technological alien could see in Kurt's mind and was face to face with Vilgax.

"Listen to my words!" Vilgax began.

"What is that?" Upgrade gasped.

"Be afraid," Vilgax began, "You cannot run. You cannot hide from me. I will find you. And when I do I will retrieve my Omnitrix and destroy you!"

Upgrade was suddenly pulled off by Kurt, and rubbed his head, "Who was that guy?" Upgrade asked.

He didn't have too much time to think, as Kurt started blasting at Upgrade who slid around and stretched out of the way. Upgrade suddenly shape shifted into a robot fighter mode and began going at it with Kurt. The cyborg spoke, "Your efforts are pointless, with this armor I'm invincible!" he boasted.

"Then we'll just have to deal with that!" Upgrade shouted, as he once again attempted to merge with Kurt.

The crook's body was once again completely covered by Upgrade, as electricity surged through the two. Upgrade finally pulled himself off Kurt who was ready to fight again. Suddenly to his surprise his robot enhancements fell off him and he was an ordinary man again, "You-you changed me back?" he asked in shock.

"I can upgrade and downgrade. Thank you very much." the alien answered.

"What were you thinking?!" Kurt cried, taking Upgrade by surprise, "I loved that armor! It made me special! It made me unique! It made me powerful! Without it I'm nothing!" he broke down in tears and fell to his knees sobbing while holding the broken robot parts close.

Upgrade looked at Kurt's pitiful state and spoke, "You are one sad strange little man. And you have my pity. Farewell!" he saluted before changing into a motorcycle and took off. Upon riding out of the garage, the cops who had been on the trail of Kurt had arrived and went inside to retrieve him.

* * *

That night at the Loud House, Lincoln was watching his family watching the latest news, "And former criminal Kurt Bolin was taken back into custody after losing whatever made him into that robot menace." the reporter spoke. Lincoln went up to his room and had contacted Clyde on a video chat.

"Awesome job, Lincoln. Your plan worked." Clyde congratulated him.

"Thanks, Clyde." Lincoln replied, before looking worried.

"What's up buddy?" Clyde wondered.

"When I merged with Kurt as Upgrade I saw this alien in Kurt's head," Lincoln explained, "We were floating in space or something. He was talking to me."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to be afraid. And he looked serious about it." Lincoln said in worry.

"What did he look like?"

"Freaky. It's like he had an octopus for a head. And I'm betting you he's the one who was sending those drones after the Omnitrix."

"This is serious, Lincoln." Clyde said, while fearing for his friend.

"I know, Clyde," Lincoln looked out his window, "Something tells me things are going to be getting a lot more crazy than they already are."

On board Vilgax's ship, the captain was speaking to his pilot, "My servant has failed me!"

"I assure you, my lord, the next batch of drones I will deploy will succeed." the pilot promised.

"No!" Vilgax bellowed, "I will not take anymore chances with mere drones. This fight has opened my eyes and given me better insight. I need the help of professionals in retrieving the Omnitrix. Find me as many of the best mercenaries in this galaxy."

"At once, my lord." the pilot saluted before leaving.

Vilgax spoke to himself, "Enjoy this victory while you can, but in the end the Omnitrix will be mine!"

 **(And there you have it. Now Lincoln and Clyde know what the watch is called, and Lincoln has come face to face with the mastermind, but has no idea who he is. Be looking out for next time, guys.)**


	8. Society of Zartax

**(And we're back with another chapter. I'm glad to see how many of you are enjoying my fic. With that said, I have a request to you. Stop leaving so many spam reviews begging me to update. I update on my own time and when I feel like it, and no amount of you pleading is going to make it go faster. I can understand how excited you can be, but you need to have some control. Look at it through my POV, it's not always easy to think of a chapter or what to write in it. Just be patient and enjoy it when it happens. And another thing, the girls and even Ronnie Anne will find out eventually about Lincoln's secret, so don't keep asking me if and when it'll happen. With all said and done, I give you my new chapter.)**

One afternoon in Royal Woods outside the bank, the doors of the building exploded off and piling out was a group of common criminals in ski masks, armed and loaded while carrying bags of money, "In the truck come on!" one called, as they started piling into a get away truck.

As one started the truck, they were about to burn rubber only to see they weren't moving, "What's going on? Step on it or we're gonna get busted!" one ordered the driver.

"I'm trying, but we're stuck somehow!" the driver answered.

"Does it feel like we're sinking?" another crook asked.

"You're right, we are sinking!" one cried.

"But how?" another asked in confusion.

"Uh, guys." the driver said, as he motioned ahead of them.

They saw through the window in front of their truck was Heatblast who had his hands on the street. The fire alien spoke to them, "Don't you guys know when heat and tarmac mix together you get a sticky mess?" he laughed, "Luan would be so proud," the truck was sinking into the melted tarmac making it incapable of moving. Two of the crooks reached out the window and tried to shoot Heatblast, but the pyromaniac launched shots of fire which melted their guns. As the cops surrounded the stuck vehicle, Heatblast spoke to the men, "They're all yours, officers." he blasted off the ground, and flew off before landing in an alleyway.

Heatblast spoke to the viewers, "All right, recap. I just discovered a day ago this watch that can change me into these cool alien heroes is called the Omnitrix. And the guy who sent those robots after me is some alien with a squid head. I don't know his name or what his game is, but something as valuable as this watch in his hands spells disaster. Truthfully, I am scared of what's on the horizon, but I'm not going to let my enemies know that. Until worse comes to worse I'm just gonna keep using the watch to help people as best I can," the watch started beeping, as Heatblast finished, "And my time is up." In a flash of green, Heatblast was Lincoln again.

"Crooks have been captured, and watch is timed out. Time for me to go home and read some Ace Savy." he headed home on foot.

* * *

When he got home, he went upstairs and into his room. He locked the door and pulled up a new Ace Savy comic. He sniffed the comic deeply and sighed heavenly, "There's nothing better than the fresh new smell of a just opened comic." he was about to remove his clothes, until he heard a ping noise from his laptop. He went to his desk and opened up to see an image of his friend Ronnie Anne Santiago. Though they were friends, many assumed they were boyfriend and girlfriend, even though the two denied it. Lincoln liked Ronnie Anne even though there were times she'd poke fun at him and pull pranks, he couldn't deny there was something about her that had him awed. Ever since she and her big brother Bobby moved away to live with their extended family who lived a state over, he still kept in touch with her through video chat as did Lori who constantly has Bobby on call.

"Hey, Lame-O." Ronnie Anne teased him with the nickname she labeled him with since they first met.

"Hey, yourself, Ronnie-Anne. What's the happs?" Lincoln asked.

"Hello, what isn't the happs?" she asked rhetorically, "Tell me all the stuff happening back in Royal Woods is for real?"

"The stuff happening?" Lincoln asked, knowing what she was getting at.

"Yeah. It's all over the news even here. Alien creatures fighting criminals and robots. I did see the interview with Mick Swagger who was saved by a red four armed guy and a giant bug." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, actually, it's all true. Luna and I were at Mick Swagger's concert when that Guitar Playing psychopath crashed it." he explained.

"Get out!" she gasped.

"It's the truth." Lincoln assured.

"Oh, man! Move away and all this exciting stuff goes down." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"I guess so," Lincoln answered nervously, before calming down, "So how's it going on your end? Family giving you trouble?"

"It's not so bad. Granted I'm still trying to deal with so many nosy cousins who barge in and pop up when you least expect it." she answered.

"I know that feeling all too well." Lincoln replied, knowing well from personal experience.

"But it's not so bad. Everyone's made me feel at home, and that's good."

"I'm happy to hear you're settling in." Lincoln admitted.

"Thanks. But if I can be honest with you, I really do miss Royal Woods, and doing stuff with you." she confessed.

"Not being able to pull pranks on me in person got you down?" Lincoln teased.

"Ok, there's that," Ronnie Anne chuckled, "But seriously, there's only stuff I loved doing with you like going to the arcade, having milkshakes, and playing videogames. That's not exactly something I can do with my cousins here. So yeah I do miss ya more than just having ya for the subject of my pranks."

"Feeling's mutual, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln smiled at her, as she returned the smile.

Suddenly a noise could be heard in the background from Ronnie Anne's part, "That's the fam. Sorry, man, I gotta go."

"I understand." Lincoln nodded.

"Smell ya later, Lame-O." Ronnie Anne winked.

"Not if I smell ya, first," Lincoln winked back, as the two signed off. With their video chat done, Lincoln let out a depressed sigh, "Yeah, I really miss her too," he told the viewers, "Plus, I know I told Clyde we can't tell anybody about the watch, but I feel this urge to tell Ronnie Anne about it. Why didn't I? It's not that I don't trust her like before with our egg project, but this is a whole other league of trusting. And for now I don't wanna get her caught up in the craziness I'm dealing with right now. Now where was I?" he was about to get down into his underpants, until his stomach growled, "Oh! Better make a snack first."

He left his room and went downstairs, but before he could go to the kitchen he heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" he called, before going to the door. He opened it and saw standing outside was Lucy's friend and fellow goth Haiku, "Oh, hi, Haiku." Lincoln greeted her nervously. He remembered the time he was set up with her by Lucy when he faked not being asked to the dance by Ronnie Anne.

"Hi, Lincoln." she greeted back in a monotonous voice that rivaled Lucy's. Much like Lincoln's sister Lucy, Haiku was a fan of the Gothic style and poetry to boot. To some it would make them look spooky, but if it was what she loved, Lincoln had no reason to judge her just as he's never judged Lucy.

"If you're looking for Lucy, she's up in her room." Lincoln directed her up the stairs.

"I am, and thanks," she answered, before noticing how tense he was, and asked, "How have you been?"

"Me? Oh, I'm doing good. And how about you?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation up.

"Do I look like I have anything to complain about?" Haiku asked rhetorically.

"No, nothing." Lincoln answered.

Haiku nodded, and continued, "Lucy told me you helped her with her latest poem she recited at our last Poetry Reading."

"Well, I did give her a few word choices when trying to make a sentence rhyme." he admitted.

"I thought it was great. She was right about you having poetic brilliance."

Lincoln blushed from the compliment, and replied, "I just know the right words that are needed." He saw Haiku get up close and personal with Lincoln, as she spoke.

"Maybe you can help me with some of my works some time."

"Uh, yeah, maybe I can." Lincoln answered, while sweating.

"I'll see you later." she went upstairs to see Lucy.

Lincoln sighed in relief, before speaking, "Well, at least she doesn't hate my guts for how I kept ditching her at the dance. Though the way she looked me in the eyes, that was just... entrancing," he said lovingly, before snapping out of it, "Get a hold of yourself, Lincoln. Haiku doesn't like you that way, and besides she has feelings for a vampire. Just that simple." he headed for the kitchen and prepared a snack for himself before going back upstairs.

Upon reaching the upstairs, two monotonous voices spoke up, "Hi, Lincoln." Lincoln jumped and ended up throwing his snack up in the air which splattered all over himself.

Lincoln looked and saw Lucy and Haiku, "Hey, girls." he said dryly, feeling he should've seen that coming.

"Haiku and I are attending a new club for Goths, called The Society of Zartax," Lucy showed him a flier about a club. What stuck out was the logo which looked like a flame that had a claw in it.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of cult?" Lincoln asked, while having a bad feeling about it.

"Cult is a bad word, Lincoln." Haiku crossed her arms.

"I assure you it's a club for Goths, led by the greatest Goth this century Astorix Crowley. We'll be back later." the two gloomy girls left him.

"Ok." Lincoln said, feeling it was best to leave them to their own pleasures, while he went back to his room to enjoy his own pleasures.

* * *

When nighttime rolled in, Lincoln was laying in bed wide awake, "Oh, man. Stupid insomnia," he groaned, before sitting up, "There's got to be something I can do to tire me out," suddenly an idea struck, "Maybe there is." he smiled, before getting dressed again. He opened up his window and turned the dial of the Omnitrix to Stinkfly. He activated it and turned into the bug alien before flying off.

"A little fly around Royal Woods is sure to tire me out." he told himself, while flying around the city, "Little quiet at night, but quiet is good," he suddenly looked and saw a short cloaked figure running up to a penthouse before climbing up the fire escape, "What in the name of Ace Savy?" he asked, before flying in closer to see the figure had climbed through a window of building.

Stinkfly flew up to the fire escape of the building and peeked through the window. It was too small for him to fit through but he felt surveillance came first before attacking. Though it was dark he could see the room was a library designed with a Gothic motif Lucy would love. He saw in the center was a rolled up scroll on a lectern. The cloaked figure who snuck in grabbed the scroll and spoke in a bizarre native tongue. The figure was cut off as a green smiled almost sprayed it. The cloaked stranger jumped aside and saw Stinkfly in the window.

The bug alien spoke, "It's not nice to steal from others." he fired more goo blasts from his eyes.

The figure dodged and jumped around avoiding the shots of goo, before running to the window and stepped onto Stinkfly's head to gain some leap and jumped to the building roof next door to the penthouse and started running, "Hey! Get back here!" he flew after the thief.

The thief ran across the roof as Stinkfly pursued his target while spitting more goo hoping to catch the crook. Unfortunately, the thief was still dodging the goo projectiles, before the bug alien swooped down and tackled the thief who dropped the scroll it stole. The two jumped or flew for it and ended up grabbing it together, "Soon as I take this back you're going to jail you..." Stinkfly trailed off as he looked and saw a face under the hood which was the black hair covered face of his dark sister, "Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy said nothing to the alien bug, but punched him causing him to flinch and release hold of the scroll. Lucy grabbed the scroll and took off. Stinkfly saw Lucy take off down another fire escape, "Lucy, no!" he tried to go after her only for the watch to start beeping, "Not now!" he cried, as he changed back into Lincoln.

Lincoln ran to the fire escape and saw no sign of his sister, "That was Lucy, wasn't it?" he asked himself, while filled with confusion, "I got to get home and make sure," he looked around and knew how far he was from his house, and the watch timed out, "This could take awhile."

* * *

Meanwhile in an old crypt underneath the remains of a demolished church, a tall figure in a cloak stood atop a pentagram drawn on the ground, and behind him were several more figures all wearing a cloak to preserve their identities. Approaching was the figure Lincoln saw was Lucy who stood before the taller figure.

"Did you succeed?" the tall figure asked.

"Yes, Master Astorix." Lucy presented the scroll to him.

Astorix removed his hood to reveal he was a pale faced man with dark rings around his dark colored eyes from makeup, two earrings on each ear, and had short black hair. Around his neck was a medallion with a red gemstone in it. He took the scroll and unraveled it to look at the contents which was composed of text in a foreign language, "The Scroll of Gothika. You did well, my young follower," he told Lucy who removed her hood to show her face, "Part one is complete, but one artifact remains in order for the ritual to work. Tomorrow night you and your partner will find the seal of Gothika and bring it to me." he ordered, as his medallion glowed.

Standing at Lucy's side was Haiku, and both their eyes glowed red, as they spoke in a trance, "Yes, Master Astorix."

"And once I have the seal I will summon forth the one who will bring about a new age on this pitiful land of living. The demon known as Zartax!" he declared, while looking up at a banner hanging from the ceiling. The banner had the image of black demon creature with wings and a tail while he was surrounded by little fire symbols. The rest of the robed figures started chanting in a native tongue, as Astorix grinned evilly.

 **(And there's the chapter. Looks like Lincoln's got another enemy on the horizon, and worst Lucy and Haiku are under his control and are helping him to unleash a demon on the world. Can Lincoln stop Astorix and save his sister and her friend before all hell breaks loose? Don't miss next time.)**


	9. The Rise of Zartax

**(And I'm back again with the second half of my last chapter. Lincoln was taken by surprise when he saw it was Lucy who stole the scroll from the penthouse, and he is determined to find out.)**

After the watch timed out, Lincoln was forced to head back home on foot. When he got to his house, he noticed the Omnitrix was active again, "Oh, sure. Come back on when I get to my house." he told the watch in sarcasm. He scaled up the side of his home, before climbing back in through his bedroom window.

He landed on the floor and winced hoping no one heard him. He quietly slipped out of his room and walked down the hall to Lynn and Lucy's room. He quietly creaked the door open to peek inside. He saw Lynn fast asleep and snoring as usual. When he looked at the other bed and saw Lucy also fast asleep, he thought to himself, 'She's here. Did I imagine it was Lucy I was fighting?' he couldn't think anymore on the matter, as he was finally tired and retreated to his bedroom to catch some winks.

* * *

The next morning, the Loud house was as loud as ever, until there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Lori said, as she went to answer the door. Upon opening it she saw Clyde standing in the doorway.

Clyde looked up and saw Lori before him, "Lo-ri!" he began sounding like a zombie before nose bleeding like a waterfall, followed up by acting like a malfunctioning robot.

"Lincoln!" Lori called up the stairs.

Lincoln came down and saw his best bud, "Alright, Clyde, this way." he led Clyde upstairs and away from Lori.

When they entered Lincoln's room, Clyde snapped out of it, "Whew, thanks, buddy."

"No problem. Now sit down because I got a lot to tell you."

Clyde sat down on the bed with Lincoln, "You did sound urgent on the phone. Did something happen?"

"Oh, something happened all right." Lincoln answered, before giving Clyde the details of what went on last night. When Lincoln finished finished, Clyde was surprised.

The geeky boy spoke, "Are you absolutely sure it was Lucy you caught stealing?"

"That's what it looked like, but when I got home she was in bed." Lincoln replied.

"Well, you were walking back on foot and with the way you described how she was moving she could've very well got back before you did." Clyde pointed out.

"Still, this is my sister we're talking about," Lincoln reminded her, "She can't really move that fast, and she certainly wouldn't steal anything. Unless you count the one time she took Lori's lipstick, Lola's perfume, and Leni's dress, but that was for totally different reasons."

"Did you talk to her about it?" Clyde realized what he asked, "Without telling her your secret, that is?"

"I casually asked if she did anything specific last night, but she said her usual," Lincoln explained, "Creeped around in the darkest corners of the house, wrote her poetry in the air ducts, and that's about it."

"Think she was covering up?"

"Even though Lucy speaks monotonous, I can still tell when she sounds suspicious. And she wasn't."

"What did she even steal?" Clyde wondered.

Lincoln went over to his laptop and showed Clyde and article, "I checked the resident of that penthouse. Turns out the owner is a wealthy collector of unworldly artifacts. Especially artifacts containing magical properties."

"Magic? Well, this is new." Clyde replied.

Lincoln pulled up an image of a scroll, "This is what was stolen, the Scroll of Gothika."

"You think that scroll is magic?" the geek asked.

"Well, according to this, the scroll was used by ancient sorcerer's to summon a demon named Zartax. Zartax is said to be a demon of the netherworld who terrorized the mortal world thousands of years ago, until a group of good sorcerer's banished him to the netherworld," Lincoln explained, "Since then there had been many followers who worshiped him like a deity. They built a society dedicated to him." he pulled up an image on his laptop displaying a flame with a claw in it.

"So you think Lucy's part of this society?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know, but I need to check her room for evidence." Lincoln said.

"You step in there, and Lucy and Lynn will not be forgiving." Clyde warned him.

"Which is why I'll be going undercover," Lincoln smirked, as he activated the watch, turned the dial, and slammed down on it. In a flash of green Lincoln had changed into Grey Matter, "Huh. I was going for Ghostfreak, but I guess this'll do. Clyde, toss me into the air vent."

"You got it, buddy." Clyde picked Grey Matter up and threw him to the ceiling. The little alien slipped into the vent and started running through the ducts.

When Gray Matter came upon another vent, he saw it led to Lynn and Lucy's room. He slipped out and landed on a soccer ball. He climbed off and looked at Lucy's side of the room, "I better make this quick in case one of the two come in here or the watch times out."

Grey Matter began looking over Lucy's side of the room. He looked inside her pillow cases and found nothing. He checked under her blankets and found zilch. As he searched, he didn't realize one of Lucy's bats named Fang was watching him, and mistaking him for a meal swooped down and tried to grab him. The smart alien jumped for it, and looked up, "Fang, get away!" he ordered.

Fang didn't listen, and continued to try and grab Grey Matter. The miniscule alien dove under Lucy's bed for safety, "Finally. Well, there's no trace of the scroll anywhere," he looked over and saw partly sticking out from under the bed was a pamphlet, "Oh, that's the pamphlet from the Goth club Lucy and Haiku attended," He took another look and saw the symbol on it was a claw in a fire image, "What?" he gasped, recognizing the image on the stolen scroll, and flashed back to what Lucy told him yesterday.

 _"Haiku and I are attending a new club for Goths, called The Society of Zartax. Zartax. Zartax. Zartax." the name echoed in his head._

"Oh, no," Grey Matter said to himself in worry. He picked up the pamphlet and whistled, "Fang!" The bat flew down hoping to catch Grey Matter, only for the alien to jump on his back, "Take me up!" he grabbed the bats ears. The bat winced before flying up into the vent. Grey Matter got off and patted his nose, "Thank you." he ran down the duct back to his room.

Clyde was waiting patiently, until he saw the pamphlet fall from the vent, "Clyde, coming down!" Grey Matter fell out of the vent, and was caught in Clyde's hands.

"Gotcha!"

"Thanks, pal." Grey Matter said, as the Omnitrix started beeping. Clyde sat his friend down on the bed, and Grey Matter became Lincoln again.

"So did you find the scroll?" Clyde asked.

"No, but I found something just as worse." Lincoln answered in concern.

"What is it?"

"This," Lincoln showed him the pamphlet, "This club for Goths that Lucy and Haiku just started attending is no club. It's the actual Society of Zartax."

"That's messed up." Clyde replied.

"I know," Lincoln went to his laptop to check out more information. He pulled up a picture of the man Lucy and Haiku were with last night, "And this guy here, Astorix Crowley is the head of the cult."

"That guy is downright freaky." Clyde shivered.

Lincoln did some more searching, and continued, "And it's worse. Astorix is a blood offspring of one of the original worshipers of Zartax."

"I can't believe Lucy and Haiku are involved in this sort of thing." Clyde said in disbelief.

"I'm starting to think they're not following him willingly," Lincoln suspected, "Lucy really meant that she didn't remember doing anything outside her usual."

"Are you saying she's brainwashed?"

"Yes," Lincoln nodded, while sounding serious "And who knows how many more are like that too."

"So what're you going to do?" Clyde inquired.

"The only thing I can do, Clyde," Lincoln began, "Tonight I have to trail Lucy and see where she goes."

"And what if you get into something you can't hope to get out of?" Clyde asked in concern.

"I'll just have to chance it. This is about my sister, pal. And I'm not going to let some jerk mess with my sister." Clyde watched Lincoln, while feeling wowed by his dramatics.

"You go, man." Clyde said.

* * *

That night in Lucy and Lynn's room, the two girls were fast asleep until Astorix's voice rang in Lucy's head, _"Awaken my servant."_ Lucy woke up and sat up. She got out of bed and changed into her usual clothes. She reached inside one of her coffins and pulled out her cultist cloak and dawned it. She quietly slipped out of the room and down the stairs. Unknown to her, Lincoln had been watching from his room with the door slightly opened.

He he went to his window and looked out seeing Lucy take off, "There she goes, and here I come." he activated the Omnitrix, and changed into Stinkfly. The bug alien flew off and tailed his little sister.

As he tailed Lucy, he saw another join her, "Someone's with her? It better not be who I think it is," he flew in closer, while making sure the two didn't catch a whiff of him. When the two stopped under a lamppost the light revealed their faces, and Stinkfly seeing Haiku said to himself dryly, "And I was right."

He followed the two who reached an antique shop. The two snuck in through the back, as Stinkfly landed, "And antique shop? What're they hoping to find here?" He soon got his wish, as the two girls slipped outside carrying a circular stone disc with the symbol of the cult on it. The bug alien quickly flew and blocked their path, "Put it back, girls."

The two said nothing, but reached into their pockets and through smoke bombs to blind the bug, "I hate smoke bombs!" he coughed, before realizing the girls had fled, "You're not getting away from me!" he flew off to follow them again.

Stinkfly trailed the two half way across town, until he heard the watch beep, "No-no-no-no!" he cried, before touching down and became Lincoln again, "Dang it! I got to go after them on foot now," he continued to follow the two, before watching them approach the old run down church, "Yikes, definitely not the church I want to go to on Sunday." he told himself, before noticing Lucy and Haiku open a hatch in the ground right beside the church. Lincoln approached with caution before going down the same trap door.

Underground he trailed Lucy and Haiku from the shadows, as they walked through the catacomb knowing exactly where they were going. The two suddenly stopped and turned around thinking they were being followed. When they saw no one was behind them, they pressed on. Lincoln had quickly concealed himself in the shadows continued to follow them, until he saw them enter the crypt.

He hide behind a pillar and watched Lucy and Haiku stand before the man he recognized as Astorix Crowley. Astorix spoke to them, "Have you gotten the artifact?"

"Right here, Master." Haiku answered, as she presented him with the stone disk.

"Ah, yes," Astorix took the object and held it up to the other hooded figures, "The Seal of Gothika. Now we have all the necessary ingredients to summon our master Zartax!" the hooded figures bowed and chanted in another language. Astorix turned to the two, "You've done well, girls." his amulet glowed, as the girls eyes glowed as well.

The two answered simultaneously, while sounding more zombie-like, "Yes, Master Astorix."

Lincoln looked horrified at this, and whispered to himself, "I knew Lucy wasn't in her right mind."

Astorix turned to his followers, "We have the scroll! We have the seal! Now one thing remains. The summoning of our master!" the cultists chanted again. Astorix walked up to a pedestal and placed the seal into a slot like a key. Suddenly the pedestal began glowing with energy, as said energy was being transferred from it and into the pentagram on the floor that began glowing. Astorix unraveled the scroll and began speaking an enchantment in another tongue.

Lincoln not liking this one bit scrolled through the Omnitrix, "I'm putting an end to this." he slammed down on the dial and became Diamondhead. He jumped out from behind the pillar, and called out, "This ceremony's over, Astorix!" he was prepared to fight.

Astorix was surprised at the intruder, but didn't want anything to interrupt the ritual. He held his medallion, "Seize that intruder!" the cultists ran at Diamonedhead with the intent of distracting him.

Diamondhead pushed the cultists off him, only to realize under their hoods were more Goths from teens to even kids Lucy and Haiku's ages. The diamond alien thought to himself, 'They're just regular people. And they're all under his control. I got to get that medallion away from him.' he saw Lucy and Haiku latch onto his arms, "Lucy! Haiku!" he tried shaking them off while trying hard not to hurt anyone.

As Diamondhead was being stalled, Astorix resumed the chant. The more he chanted the torches started igniting and growing bigger. Astorix called out, "Arise, Zortax!" The cultists ceased their attacking of Diamondhead, before turning to see a portal open up in the ground and rising up from it was the demon stitched on the banners. Diamondhead was in total shock at the creature that descended upon them.

He had a human-like figure but had a black scale-like body with a tail and purple dragon-like wings. His eyes glowed red as blood. He had spines protruding out of his head and down his back. Zortax spread his wings and roared with a yawn.

"Master Zortax, welcome back to the world of the living." Astorix greeted him, as the cultists bowed to their master.

Zortax spoke, "Thank you, Astorix. It has been centuries since I walked the earth. And now that I have returned, I shall make it my own! And should anyone dare try to stop me, I will devour their very soul!"

"Then you may wish to start with that one there." Astorix motioned to Diamondhead who looked nervous.

"Oh, jeez." Diamondhead said nervously.

Zortax spoke, as he stomped for the alien, "You, diamond one, will be the first of many on my list I will destroy!"

Diamondhead got himself together and stood brave, "Not today, demon!" the two screamed, as they ran at each other ready to engage in an epic clash.

 **(And there you go. Lincoln found out the truth about Lucy and Haiku's Goth Club, but was too late to stop them from summoning the demon. Will Lincoln stop this monstrosity and save his sister and everyone else? Tune in next time.)**


	10. Alien vs Demon

**(Welcome back to the next installment of the newest fight. Lincoln is about to take on a demon and a sorcerer. Let's hope he has what it takes. He'll need to have it for his sister's sake.)**

Diamondhead and Zartax were right on top of each other, as the diamond alien threw a punch at Zartax's gut. The demon groaned from the punch, but managed to catch the next punch from Diamondhead and threw him into the wall.

"Pitiful." Zartax spat.

Diamondhead got up looking unharmed, "I'll show you who's pitiful!" he extended his hands out and fired diamond shards at the demon.

Zartax stood his ground as the diamonds pelted him. He fired red lasers from his eyes and hit the alien forcing him to back up. Diamondhead once again engaged the demon, as Zartax spoke, "I must admit, as far as enemies go you're holding out better than most."

"Thanks for the compliment!" Diamondhead answered, before spin kicking the demon back.

The black scaled demon flew up and dove at Diamondhead pinning him to the ground, "I don't know what you are or where you came from, but you will make a fine trophy when I conquer this world."

"Not in this life time!" Diamondhead punch Zartax off him, only to hear the Omnitrix beep, "No! Not now!" in a flash of green he became Lincoln again.

As Lincoln stood dead center of everyone, Astorix and Zartax were in shock, "This can't be." Astorix gasped.

"The diamond creature is a mere child?" Zartax asked in disbelief.

Lincoln laughed nervously, while looking all around him, "I'm in major trouble here."

Astorix scowled, "More than you can imagine, boy."

"His soul will be mine!" Zartax declared, as he swooped in and tried to grab Lincoln. Lincoln with no other alternative ran around for his life while screaming in fright.

The cultists cheered for their demon master, while Astorix held the medallion that controlled them close. Lincoln who had just avoided a blast of fire from Zartax's mouth, ducked behind a pillar, "If the Omnitrix doesn't time back in I'm demon chow. And even if I did somehow take down Zartax, I got save Lucy and the others to."

Zartax poked his head out from the other side of the pillar, "Worry about saving yourself, child!"he tried to grab Lincoln, only for the boy to jump away.

"Wow. All those exercise drills Lynn forced me to do with her are paying off," Lincoln told himself, before noticing the medallion around Astorix's neck, "That medallion is how he controls everyone. I need to get that away from him," he looked seeing the Omnitrix activate again, "Only one alien can help me right now. Please make it work!" he slammed down on the dial, as Zartax dove right for him.

In a flash of green, Lincoln was gone leaving the demon and his servants in confusion, "Where did he go?" Zartax looked around, as did the various cultists.

Suddenly taking the sorcerer by surprise, Ghostfreak appeared before him. The ghost alien grabbed the medallion from around his neck, "I'll take that!" he hissed before flying away from him.

"My medallion!" Astorix cried.

Ghostfreak presented himself like a wide open target, "Come and get me, Zartax!" he mocked.

"Taste my breath of fire!" he spat a stream of fire at Ghostfreak.

The ghost alien hoping he would do that, pulled the medallion out and threw it into the fire resulting in it melting. Astorix seeing this, cried out, "No! Without the medallion, they're no longer under my control!"

The three watched, as all the cultists snapped out of their trances, with Lucy speaking to her friend, "Haiku, what's going on?"

"I think we've been brainwashed." Haiku answered.

"Freaky." a teen goth boy gasped.

"Look!" A teen goth girl pointed up at Zartax and Ghostfreak.

"A real ghost!" a goth boy gasped.

"And a freakin' demon!" another goth girl gasped.

"And he doesn't intend on ruling you with a just cause!" Ghostfreak warned them, "Take cover now!"

The Goths feeling too freaked out even by their creepy standards, listened to the ghost alien and headed for cover around the crypt. They watched as Ghostfreak flew around and attack Zartax. As they did, Haiku spoke to Lucy with guilt in her voice, "Lucy, I think we all played a part in this." all the other goths started feeling guilty for what they did too.

"We got to do something about it." Lucy answered.

"But what?" one of the fellow cultists asked.

Haiku spoke, "If we can get the scroll of Gothika from Astorix, we can use it to reverse the summoning and send Zartax back to the netherworld."

"Let's pile on him and take it from him." one of the goths suggested.

"Good plan, but I can get it from him an easy way, but I'll need you to keep him distracted." Lucy answered. The goths nodded, and were ready to put the plan into motion.

Astorix watched at his master as Ghostfreak fought, "Yes, Master, show them all your true power!"

"Hey!" Lucy popped in like usual. This like all always made Astorix jump in fright, resulting in him dropping the scroll which Lucy caught, "Thank you."

"Give me that scroll!" Astorix was about to attack her, only for all the goths to dog pile on the sorcerer to buy Lucy some time.

Lucy went over to the pedestal and was about to read the scroll, only for Zartax to see her, "No! I can't go back to the netherworld!" he dove in to attack Lucy, much to her shock.

"No!" Ghostfreak shouted, as he flew after him and tackled him from the side and onto the ground, "Hurry!" the alien ordered.

Lucy began reading the scroll in the same tongue Astorix used. As she read the enchantment, the flames of the torches once again intensified, and the pentagram on the floor began glowing. Suddenly a portal opened up in the floor and Zartax felt it trying to pull him in.

"No! I won't go back! Not again!" Zartax tried to fly away, only for Ghostfreak to grab him and glare him in the eye with his single purple one.

"You do not belong here, demon!" Ghostfreak declared, before punching Zartax in the face sending him downward and into the portal screaming before it started closing.

Astorix who pulled himself out of the pile of goths saw what happened, "Master!" he called, as he looked seeing the Seal of Gothika still in its place. He ran to grab it, only for Ghostfreak to remove it from its slot.

"Can't summon your master without this, can you?" Ghostfreak waved the seal in front of him.

Lucy held the scroll up to one of the torches, "And without this, you can't read the chant to summon him." she lit it on fire, and it burned to dust.

Astorix growled, and frowned at everyone, "I assure you, we are not finished here. We will meet again, and mark my words. My master will walk the earth again!" he used dark magic to vanish into thin air.

The goths gathered around Ghostfreak who spoke, "Thanks for assist, everyone." he told them.

"Thank you for saving us." a girl replied.

"What about the seal?" a boy asked.

"It needs to be destroyed so it can't be used like the scroll," Ghostfreak explained, "In the meantime, you should all head home. And promise you won't join any real cults like this anymore. Just stick to your normal Goth groups and clubs."

"We promise, but could you tell us your name?" one girl asked.

"Ghostfreak." he answered.

"Fitting." a boy smirked and nodded in approval.

"Before you go, could we?" Lucy asked, as she and Haiku motioned to Ghosfreak's claws.

Ghostfreak thinking they wanted to shake his ghostly hands held them out to the two. The two girls took his claws into their hands, before making him caress their cheeks, "Hey, what're you?" the alien asked in confusion.

Lucy and Haiku hummed in joy, as they made Ghostfreak stroke them, "This un-dead feeling is so nice." The Loud goth said in delight.

"It's like Paradise." Haiku added showing a softer side that no one has ever seen.

Ghostfreak pulled his hands back before it got too weird, and spoke, "Well, I hate to fight and run, but I got to destroy this seal. You all get on home, all right?" he went intangible and flew through the ceiling.

Lucy looked to Haiku and spoke, "He was so handsome."

"I know." Haiku agreed. And with that the Goths left the crypt and made their way home.

* * *

Ghostfreak flew all the way to the junkyard and threw the seal into the incinerator when it was bound to melt, "I got to get back home before the watch times out." he flew off.

As Ghostfreak flew across town he was closing in on his house, but heard the timer beeping, "Almost there!" he flew in through his window and changed back, "Touchdown!" he said quietly.

He curiously peeked outside his room and saw Lucy quietly walk up the stairs. Playing it cool, he opened the door and pretended he just woke up, "Lucy, what're you doing up?"

"Lincoln," she gasped quietly, "I was-I was just getting a drink of water. What're you doing up?"

"Got to use the john." he motioned to the bathroom.

"You go ahead," Lucy motioned him to go forward. Lincoln walked down the hall, but stopped before his younger sister and embraced her. This took Lucy by surprise, "What's all this?" she asked in confusion.

Lincoln answered, "No reason, just felt like giving you a hug."

Lucy decided to return the embrace, while feeling glad she made it home. When they broke, the girl spoke, "Goodnight, Lincoln."

"Goodnight, Lucy," Lincoln said, as she went into her bedroom, and Lincoln went to the bathroom in case she got suspicious. Inside the bathroom, Lincoln splashed some water on his face and spoke to the viewers, "That was scary having to fight a demon. ARGGH will never have anything on this. But the good news is the demon is locked away again, the scroll and seal are destroyed, and my sister and all those brainwashed goths were freed. All in a nights work." he raised his brows multiple times to show how proud he was of himself.

 **(And so Lincoln with the help of Lucy, Haiku, and the Goths defeated Astorix and sent Zartax back to the netherworld. But is this the last Lincoln has seen of the two? Who knows. Don't miss next time where Lincoln has to evade a group of bounty hunters sent by Vilgax to retrieve the Omnitrix. See you until then.)**


	11. The Four Mercs

**(And I have another chapter here for you. This is where Lincoln and Clyde meet the hunters hired by Vilgax to retrieve the Omnitrix, with a fourth member who is my OC. I hope you enjoy it.)**

 **Guest Review: I removed those ones because I don't need non-reviews where you just list so many names as suggestions, and that's practically naming about every major character in the show. I told the other reviewers to stop asking me to update right from left, and I would request you and many of the others to not constantly ask me what aliens I'll use and what characters I will include. Just enjoy it and wait for whatever I have planned.**

* * *

Up in space on Vilgax's ship, lights shined down on four figures. The first one was in purple and black armor. He had purple pads covering his central joints, an alien-like belt, and four central lines on his black and pink helmet/mask to provide outlines for his face, that make up his eyes and mouth.

The second figure had goldish brown-colored armor, a sideways mouth, four scythe-like legs and a large, powerful pincer for a left hand. One could mistaken him for a metal fiddler crab. He had orange lines running on his body and his eyes has the same color as they highlights of his pincer.

The third wore a black and gray body suit, with a black mask and a single green lens acting as an eye.

Finally the fourth one who was the shortest of the four was about the size of an average child. He was wearing a gray and dark green jumpsuit and a dark green mask with two lenses for his eyes to see out of, a rocket strapped to his back, two blasters in holsters strapped to his sides, along with grenades and other gadgets strapped to his belt. What stuck out about this one was the fact he had a tail which was covered by his jumpsuit.

"Begin the audition!" Vilgax's voice came from an intercom.

Suddenly the one in purple and black jumped onto the scene, as he was surrounded by dozens of Vilgax's drones. He whipped out a blaster and started blasting some of them, while jumping and dodging around as they fired back. He grabbed a grenade from a compartment on his shoulder pad and tossed it to a bunch that exploded taking them out.

The Crab one suddenly jumped down and blasted a few drones using a blaster built into his claw arm. When one tried to get the jump on him, he used his claw to grab the drone and crush it. When another tried to grab him, he unsheathed a swords from his back and sliced the drone in half.

As more drones were released, the smallest one ran onto the scene as the drones opened fire. The figure ran around on all fours scurrying like a rodent, before running up the walls and jumped onto one drone. Another drone tried to blast him, but he jumped off leaving only the drone he was atop to be destroyed. The more drones he kept jumping to and from, the more were getting blown to bits by the one trying to attack the fighter. As he jumped around he whipped out his two blasters and fired his own shots at more drones while laughing and cheering as if he was enjoying himself.

"Yeah! Come on, boys! Is that all you got?!" he called, before activating his rocket pack and flew around shooting down more drones. He landed on the ground next to the other two, until a bigger drone entered the fray.

The final figure pulled out a green hover board and surfed it to the drone. The big robot blasted the fighter, who didn't even move out of the way. To the others shock, the fighter didn't have a scratch on him. He flew at the robot and threw a punch at its torso putting a massive hole in it. He landed on the ground, as the robots fell apart.

Vilgax's face came on screen, and spoke to them, "Impressive work. You are all hired."

"Good to know," the short one said, "But what exactly is it you want us to do?"

The Omnitrix flashed on screen, "Your objective is to retrieve the Omnitrix. The one who succeeds collects the bounty."

"And where are we headed?" the robo crab asked.

"This primitive backwater planet known as earth." the planet flashed on screen.

"Little harsh words don'tcha think?" the short one asked, "I've heard of the planet, and have been told it's beautiful during the summer."

"Silence!" Vilgax shouted, "Go, and do not disappoint me. To your pods." he ordered.

The four hunters walked for their pods, as the short one spoke to the one in black and gray, "Isn't it awesome, we're going to planet earth. This'll be something to tell the wife and kid."

"Keep your head focused, Weselton. We have a mission to complete." the hunter answered in a deep voice.

"Sheesh, try to make small talk and you get jiffed." the four hunters entered single pods that were launched towards earth.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods junkyard, Lincoln and Clyde had just finished setting up some targets composed of junk piles and mannequins. When they were finished, Clyde spoke, "Everything's all set, Lincoln."

"Then let operation Training begin." Lincoln activated the Omnitrix, and became Heatblast.

As many targets sprung up, Heatblast started launching blasts of fire at the targets. As he ran around the junkyard frying more targets, Clyde called out, "Remember to control your flames, Lincoln. We don't wanna set this whole place on fire!"

"On it, Clyde." Heatblast concentrated and managed to fire smaller blasts of fire at his targets. The fire shots were made small enough so they wouldn't risk starting a bigger fire that could spread. As he continued to attack his targets the words of the alien he encountered in his mind echoed.

" _Be afraid! Be very afraid!"_

Heatblast stopped fighting and started zoning out. Clyde seeing this went over to him, "Lincoln! Lincoln, you ok?"

Heatblast snapped out of it, "Huh, what happened?"

"You just zoned out there all of a sudden. You ok, buddy?"

Heatblast became Lincoln again, as the boy answered, "I'm fine, Clyde. I just can't get over what that one alien I saw when possessing Kurt as Upgrade. Whoever he is, he's after the Omnitrix. I'm just worried what he might be planning next."

"You need to relax and unwind, Lincoln. What say we grab a milkshake?" Clyde offered.

"After all this training, I need it." Lincoln agreed, as the two headed off.

After they left, the tall hunter in the gray and black suit and shortest hunter arrived in the junkyard and looked around, "Are you sure you're reading that thing right, Tetrax?" the short one asked the big guy who was looking at a tracking device.

The being known as Tetrax answered, "This is where the Omnitrix was last activated."

"Well, don't look like anybody's around here." the short one said, as they continued to look around.

Standing atop a junk pile were the other two alien hunters. The one in purple spoke in an alien language, as the Crab one spoke, "You can say that again. A rock pile like this is better off space dust!" the two moved in.

As Tetrax and his short partner looked, the smallest hunter noticed a 2x4 with scorch burns, "Hey, Tet, check it out."

Tetrax was about to pick up the 2x4, only for it to be grabbed by a cable connected to the purple armored hunter. Before he could analyze it, Tetrax grabbed the piece of wood back, as the short hunter spoke, "Don't get in our way, Sixsix. Unless ya wanna be blown to pieces!" he pulled out his blaster and aimed it at the hunter's face.

Sixsix spoke in his own language, as the crab robot spoke, "Whoa! Big talk from a gear head."

The short hunter turned back and aimed his second blaster at the other hunter, "One more word out of you, Kraab, and you'll be crawling back home."

Tetrax spoke to Sixsix, "Get in my way again, and I'll teach you how to say 'dismantled'!" Sixsix muttered something before blasting off.

Kraab spoke to the two, "Why're you two even helping each other? We're all competitors here."

"Compete so much and you'll never understand teamwork." the short one replied.

"Come on, Westley, we're wasting time." Tetrax said, as they walked on.

Kraab used his legs to drill a hole into the ground, before burying off. As Tetrax and Westley left, the shortest of the two spoke, "So you get a good look at that scorch mark?"

"Yes. It was burned by flames with the heat signature of a Pyronite." Tetrax answered.

'Which means we're right on the trail." Westley said, as Tetrax activated his hover board, and Westley activated his rocket before they took off.

* * *

Back in town, Lincoln and Clyde were enjoying a milkshake at the arcade. The white haired boy spoke to his pal, "Well, so far there hasn't been any crime today and even yesterday."

"You think you scared all the criminals into not committing crime in broad daylight?" Clyde asked.

"Doubtful, but with all the Ace savy and other superhero comics I've read it's always important to be on the look out." Lincoln said, as the two headed out. Upon stepping outside the arcade, Lincoln stopped and held Clyde back.

"Lincoln, what's up?"

"Quiet. Look up on that roof." Lincoln whispered, while motioning to a rooftop across the street.

Clyde looked up and saw Kraab atop the roof looking around. Lincoln and Clyde quickly ducked into an alleyway, as Clyde spoke, "What the heck is that thing?"

"Some kinda robot crab." Lincoln answered.

"I'm going out on a limb here and say that guy is after the watch."

"I think you're spot on." Lincoln replied.

"What do we do?" Clyde inquired.

"Some might say I get away from that thing, but if he is after the watch he might tear the town apart looking for it." Lincoln answered.

"So you're gonna fight him?" Clyde asked.

"Of course. Plus this'll help improve my training." Lincoln said, as he activated the Omnitrix, selected an alien, and transformed.

Lincoln stood as Water Hazard, and spoke, "Wait here, Clyde. I'll go get him."

Suddenly drilling up from the ground was Kraab, who spoke, "No need for that. I'll just come to you."

"Oh, jeez!" Clyde gasped, as he ran behind a dumpster for cover.

"What the heck are you?" Water Hazard asked.

"Name's Kraab. And I'm here for the Omnitrix. Hand it over and I promise you won't suffer much." he readied his pincher claw.

"Sorry, Crabby, but the watch and I are very attached to each other." the water spitting alien answered.

"Not for long." Kraab replied, as he started blasting Water Hazard with his claw laser.

Water Hazard dodged before firing a blast of water from one hand. Kraab using his legs scaled up the building walls and dropped before grabbing one of his arms with his claw, "Let go of me!" Water Hazard tried to pull his arm lose.

"You're coming with me so I can collect my bounty." Kraab ordered, as he tried dragging his captive off.

"Lincoln!" Clyde called.

Kraab didn't get far, as he was suddenly blasted by Sixsix who was flying above him, "Sixsix? Get lost, I caught him fair and square!"

"Great, two of them," Water Hazard sighed, before thinking, 'Then again, maybe this could work for me.'

Sixsix spoke to Kraab in his own language, only for the crab hunter to answer, "You ain't taking my prize, pal. So beat it!" he tried spraying a chemical liquid at Sixisix who dodged and launched missiles at his fellow hunter.

The missiles exploded around Kraab, which provided a good distraction for Water Hazard to break out of his captor's grip, and blast the two hunters with water jets. The two hunters got soaked, and partially started shorting out, "Dang it, water's getting into my systems!" Kraab cursed, while Sixsix's fell to the ground as his jetpack shorted out.

Water Hazard ran from them and grabbed Clyde, "Come on, we're getting out of here!" he put Clyde on his back, and blasted with ground with jets of water propelling him off to escape. They e caped unaware they were being watched by the other two.

* * *

Water Hazard landed on a roof before changing back into Lincoln, "Ok, let's reap," Lincoln began telling his pal in fright, "Two alien hunters are here in Royal Woods looking for the watch."

"And they'll be coming after you to get it." Clyde added in worry.

"Worst part is these guys aren't mindless drones," Lincoln put in, "They actually have brains. Clyde, what am I going to do?"

"You can start by not stressing so much." came Tetrax's voice.

The two boys looked over seeing the other two hunters standing before them, with Westley reaching the boys height. The sight of the two made the boys shirk back in fright, "Two hunters was bad enough, but four?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"I can't handle this many surprises in one day." Clyde put a hand on his heart.

"Take it easy, kids, we're not here to hurt ya." Westley answered.

"You're not?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"It's actually the opposite." Tetrax began.

"Who are you guys?" Lincoln asked the two.

Tetrax's mask folded back to reveal he was a Diamondhead alien, "I am Tetrax Shard of the former planet Petropia."

Westley removed his mask to reveal he looked like a white furred weasel, "And I'm Westley Weselton. Call me West. I come from the planet Weaselia." Lincoln and Clyde gawked at the two aliens, with so many questions formulating in their heads. While the two aliens knew they were going to have to answer a majority of them.

 **(And there you go. Lincoln and Clyde have made contact with the alien bounty hunters. West was an OC character I made for a superhero series I made for myself and my girl. Think of him as a combination of Rocket Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy and Rattrap the Maximal from Beast Wars. More will be explained about West and where he's from next time. I'll see you all until then.)**


	12. Alien Allies

**(Welcome back to the next installment. Lincoln and Clyde find out more about Tetrax and West while still trying to deal with Kraab and Sixsix. And I remind the majority of you once again to not pester me when I'm updating, because pestering will only make me wait longer to teach you the importance of patience. And for any of you who keep asking me when who will find out the secret give it a rest. You know it's going to eventually happen so don't worry about when it will.)**

Lincoln and Clyde continued to stare in shock at the two aliens for different reasons. Lincoln spoke to Tetrax, "You're one of the aliens in the watch."

Tetrax answered, "Correct, our species is Petrosapien."

Clyde looked West over, "And you're some kind of alien weasel?"

West looked at Clyde with a miffed expression, "Excuse me? I am not a weasel! My species known as Weaselian just happens to bear a striking resemblance to that earth creature."

"Well, you're bigger than one." Clyde gave him that.

"We were sent here to retrieve the Omnitrix as part of our order," Tetrax explained, "But out of the 6 billion inhabitants on this planet, it had to end up in the hands of a mere youth."

Lincoln looked insulted, "Hey! I'm not just some mere youth. I am clearly growing a mustache, thank you." he said proudly.

West got up close and inspected the near invisible facial hair above Lincoln's lip, "Kid, you got a long way to go." Lincoln pouted.

"As much as I'd love to stay around and gossip, we really need to get out of here." Tetrax stated.

"Yeah, before those two lunkheads wake up." West motioned to the other two hunters.

"Agreed." Lincoln confirmed.

Tetrax pulled out his hover board, and picked the two boys up placing them on his shoulders, "Hang on!" the two hung on, as Tetrax took off with West following by his rocket pack.

* * *

As Tetrax boarded through the sky, Lincoln and Clyde cheered. The diamond alien spoke, "Know anyplace around here where they won't look?"

Lincoln looked down hoping to find a spot, until he saw they were right over the junkyard, "Down there!"

The two aliens and boys went down and landed in the junkyard. West looked around and whistled, "Get a load of this. I wonder if I can salvage any of this for cash back home?"

"Another time, West." Tetrax replied.

"So we'll be safe here?" Clyde asked.

"As long as he doesn't activate the Omnitrix, they won't track us," Tetrax said, "Now then. Tell us your names."

"I'm Lincoln Loud."

"And I'm Clyde McBride."

"And together..." Lincoln began.

"We are known as..." Clyde continued, as the two posed together.

"Clincoln McLoud!" the two announced.

Tetrax looked unamused, while West spoke while sounding disturbed, "Don't do that."

"So why are you two here on earth?" Clyde asked the aliens.

"Like Sixsix and Kraab back there, we were also sent by our employer to retrieve the Omnitrix." Tetrax motioned to the watch.

Lincoln looked nervous, and asked, "Is your employer some squid man?"

The two aliens were surprised, as West spoke, "Did you meet him?"

"Not directly, but I did make some kinda contact with him," Lincoln admitted, "But I don't know who he is."

Tetrax answered, "His name is Vilgax. He's an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror of planets and galaxies."

"Vilgax?" the boys asked.

"Yeah, old squid head hired the four of us to retrieve that fancy watch he's been after." West added.

"So if you were hired then why are you not trying to take it by force?" Clyde wondered.

"Because unlike those other two, we have honor." Tetrax answered.

"And we're actually more undercover." West explained.

"Undercover?" Lincoln asked.

Tetrax nodded, "We heard that the Omnitrix was being sought out by Vilgax. But when we learned he was looking for mercenaries to retrieve it, we managed to get on board so we could get close to him."

"And now that we're here. We'll be taking it." West said with a smirk.

Lincoln frowned, "Sorry, guys, but this watch is attached to me, literally."

"Of course it is," Tetrax groaned, "The Omnitrix has bonded to your DNA. Even we know it wouldn't be able to come off like that. That's why we're going to find someone off planet who can remove it from you without causing you harm."

"And what if I refuse to come along quietly?" Lincoln asked, while getting defensive, while Clyde hid behind him.

"This is not up for discussion." Tetrax warned him.

"I may be a child to you guys, but I've been doing plenty good with the watch since it fell into my possession." Lincoln argued.

"That may be, but can it last forever?" Tetrax questioned him, "Wearing that thing is only going to attract more attention from Vilgax and other galactic criminals."

"Tetrax is right, kid," West agreed, "This ain't something a kid should be getting brought up in. It should be handled by the adults. I mean look at me. I got a wife and daughter to support back home. So trust me when I say this is way over your heads."

"You have a family?" Lincoln asked.

"I sure do." West reached into his belt and pulled out a small photograph of him standing next to a female Weaselian who was holding a smaller female Weaselian.

"Nice family." Lincoln said, as he and Clyde gushed over the littler Weaselian girl.

"How old is your daughter?" Clyde asked.

"Four years old to be precise," West answered proudly, "When she was born I had to take up this line of work as a mercenary to help provide for both her and my wife. Before that I was actually a retired soldier. My platoon called me "Trigger Happy West". When on the battle field I blast my enemies like crazy." he smirked, which sent shivers up the boys spines.

Lincoln turned to Tetrax while recalling something he said, "Tetrax, you said you came from the 'former' planet Petropia?"

"Yes. My home planet."

"Did something happen to it?" the white haired boy asked.

Tetrax looked down feeling guilty, "Yes. Vilgax destroyed it."

"What?!" the boys gasped.

"Vilgax destroyed your home planet?" Clyde asked in disbelief.

"That's right, and the worst part of it was... I helped him." he said with regret.

"But why?" Lincoln asked.

Tetrax sighed, and explained, "Long ago I was a different Petrosapien. I used to care about no one but myself. I was a mercenary who only cared about receiving payment no matter from whom. I did a job for Vilgax by selling him something that in turn was used to wipe out my whole planet and all the unfortunate innocent lives with it."

"Whoa." the boys said in shock.

"Since that day I made a promise to not let Vilgax bring destruction to any other planet like my own. When I heard he put out a price for delivering the Omnitrix I knew I had to get to it before him."

"But it already found its way into the hands of an earthling." West finished.

"So trust me when I say, you must come with us so we can remove it from you." Tetrax warned Lincoln.

"I still have no intention of giving it up." Lincoln defied his orders.

"Kid, it's better you don't have it," West warned him, "Having that thing attached to you will put your own family in danger if Vilgax or anyone else ever found out about it."

"It's a chance I have to take," Lincoln replied seriously, "Besides my planet's also infested with it's own array of criminals. And just recently I fought a demon from the netherworld. So trust me when I say I know what dangers I'm up against, and I still intend to face them head on no matter who tries to stop me!"

"Deep stuff, Lincoln." Clyde said feeling impressed.

Tetrax and West were also taken aback by Lincoln's words. The rodent alien spoke to the diamond alien, "Kids got a way with words, Tet. Think maybe we should..." they were cut off by an explosion which shook the junkyard.

"What was that?" Clyde asked in shock.

They suddenly heard Kraab's voice, "Come on out! We know you're here."

"How'd they know to find us?" Lincoln asked, "I mean I didn't activate the watch since I ran into you guys."

West plucked something off the back of Clyde's shirt, "I think this explains it." he held up a tracking bug.

"One of them must've slipped that on Clyde." Lincoln said.

"And they traced it back here," Tetrax finished. He turned to the boys, "Wait here, we'll draw their fire while you two get to safety."

"I can't let you guys take them alone." Lincoln protested.

"They'll be expecting you to come out and face them." West replied.

"We need to keep you and the Omnitrix safe." Tetrax added, as he and West left their cover.

* * *

They saw Kraab and Sixsix standing side by side armed and ready, "And here I thought you two would be too busy dealing with each other." West told them.

"You'd wish," Kraab replied, "See, we've decided to work Together and split the reward And you two in half."

Sixsix spoke in his native tongue, as West spoke, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The four hunters armed themselves, and engaged with Tetrax surfing around on his board, while Sixsix flew around trying to blast him. On the ground West was scurrying around dodging Kraab's blaster, before jumping high above and shooting back with his own blasters laughing like a maniac.

Watching from their cover was Lincoln and Clyde who were freaked at West's hyper behavior, "He really is trigger happy." Lincoln said.

"Come on, Lincoln." Clyde said, as they ran from their cover to behind another pile of junk.

Lincoln watched as Tetrax and West were fighting Kraab and Sixsix for their lives. He knew he had to do something and turned to his best friend, "I'm going to help, Clyde."

"Lincoln, you heard what Tetrax said." Clyde reminded them.

"I don't care. I'm not going to hide and let those two risk their lives for me and the watch," Lincoln answered, as he looked to his opponents, "Need to think this carefully now." he scrolled through his aliens before stopping, "Bingo!" he activated the watch and changed.

As the hunters fought, Kraab checked his tracker seeing the signal coming from behind a junk pile, "It's over there!" he went for it and saw only Clyde holding a crowbar.

"Eat this!" he whack Kraab with the crowbar which didn't even make him flinch, "Whoops."

"Where's the Omnitrix?" Kraab demanded, until he felt something on his back. He saw it was Gray Matter. He tried to reach for the little alien, but he kept moving resulting in the hunter stumbling around, "Get off me you tiny little..."

Gray Matter was reaching into an opening located in Kraab's neck, "There should be a nerve cluster in here somewhere." he finally started pulling wires and snapping them. This cause Kraab to short circuit and stumble around out of control before fainting.

The smart alien stood atop the hunter, as West spoke to him, "Smart move, kid."

"Thanks. Now for the other one." he motioned to Sixsix still engaging Tetrax, but this time on the ground.

"Let me give ya boost." West grabbed Gray Matter and threw him onto the bad hunter's back.

"Hey, ugly!" he called to Sixsix.

When the hunter saw who was on his back, he tried reaching for him. Tetrax noticing this, spoke to Gray Matter, "I told you to stay put."

Gray Matter answered, "I'm in my youth. And those in their youth hardly listen to their elders," he turned his attention back to Sixsix, "I wonder what would happen if I did this?" he pulled some wires on Sixsix's armor.

This caused his jetpack to take off and began flying out of control crashing into multiple piles of garbage before skidding across the ground landing right next to Kraab. Everyone looked up seeing the last pile of junk Sixsix crashed into started collapsing and was about to come down onto the hunters. Gray Matter got away, just as Kraab spoke in irritation, "I really hate this planet!" the junk landed on the two crushing them out cold.

Gray Matter looked up at his friend and alien allies, and spoke to Tetrax, "Not bad, huh?"

"Pretty smart... For a human." he admitted, which Gray Matter took to heart.

"Smooth move, Link." West nodded, feeling impressed. Gray Matter smiled, as he changed back into Lincoln.

After pulling the two hunters out from the junk pile, Tetrax contained them in a green cube prison, "What're you going to do with them?" Clyde asked the two aliens.

"We're taking these guys to a special galactic prison where there's a slim chance they'll ever escape." West answered.

"And what about taking the watch?" Lincoln asked Tetrax.

"I think it's in good hands." Tetrax admitted.

"Will we ever see you guys again?" Clyde inquired.

"You can count on that, Clyde." West promised.

"And here, Lincoln. A token of my thanks for coming to my aid." he presented Lincoln with his hover board.

"For me?" Lincoln asked in disbelief.

"It may come of some use to you." Tetrax replied.

"Wow. Thanks, Tetrax."

West spoke, "Promise us both you guys will stay safe."

"We promise." the two saluted.

"Then until next time... Clincoln McLoud." Tetrax said, as he and West used a device to teleport them and their captives off.

Lincoln and Clyde smiled, as the glasses boy spoke, "So any chance I could use that board, Lincoln?"

"We'll see," Lincoln replied, before looking up into the sky, and thought, 'So, Vilgax. Send whatever you want my way I'll take them all on.'

* * *

Up in Vilgax's ship, his pilot revealed on their monitor Tetrax and West teleporting with the other two back to another galaxy. Vilgax growled, "Betrayed."

The pilot spoke, "Sensors indicate the Omnitrix is not with the mercenaries."

"The being who possesses the Omnitrix is even better than I thought," Vilgax admitted, "No matter. As soon as I'm restored to one hundred percent I will deal with it myself!" he promised.

 **(And there you go. Lincoln defeated Sixsix and Kraab with the help of West and Tetrax, and now he's more determined than ever to protect his town, no matter who comes after him. West would be voiced by Sean Astin who also voices Raphael in the Ninja Turtles series. See you all next time.)**


	13. Sharing a Secret

**(And how're all of you, guys? I've got a new chapter all ready for you that I know you're going to enjoy.)**

One night at the Loud House, Lincoln and his siblings were watching the news with the topic being the alien heroes, "This is News Man Tucker with the hottest story here in Royal Woods," the newsman began, "The entire town is talking about the local alien heroes who've mysteriously appeared on our planet, and have been keeping our beloved town safe from crime and danger. But what is the connection between this alien group?"

The siblings watched seeing multiple clips and footage of each alien helping the community in any way. One showed Heatblast stopping an armed robbery, a second was of Water Hazard helping the firemen put out the fire in a burning building, Diamondhead using his crystal power to repair a bridge, Four Arms fighting the Rockin' Reaper, XLR8 roping up some criminals, and Stinkfly swooping in to save two kids who wandered into the street when a speeding car was approaching.

After watching the footage, Lynn spoke up, "Yeah, you see the red guy in action? He's the man!"

"Right on, sis!" Luna agreed, as they high fived.

"He's good and all, but the fire guy's smokin'!" Luan laughed at her own joke.

"That's nothing compared to Ghostfreak." Lucy replied.

Lola spoke, "I like the diamond one. I wish I had a necklace made from the same diamonds he's made out of."

"Ooh, me too!" Leni agreed.

"My new dress would look good if it had little shards of his diamond body on it." Lori admitted.

When footage of Wildmutt appeared on the news Lily clapped her hands, "Doggy!"

Lana spoke to the baby, "That's right, Lily. I wish I had him for a pet. Him and the bug guy."

"Like our parental figures would let you keep such big specimens as mere pets," Lisa replied, "I on the other hand would have them as my test subjects."

"Lise, not everything has to be experimented on." Luna replied.

"But they're extraterrestrials, how could I not experiment on them?" the genius asked.

"What about you, Lincoln?" Luan asked, "Do you have a favorite?"

"Me?" Lincoln asked, "Well, it's hard to pick just one since they all are so unique in their own ways. And personally they're all awesome."

The girls couldn't help but agree with their brother. Lincoln slipped away and went to his room. When he knew he was alone, he spoke to his listeners, "Ok, so now my sisters are starting to develop an interest in my alien selves. Not in that sense of course. But it's nice to see my aliens are developing fans. Though if my sisters knew those aliens were all one person, let alone their only brother imagine the look on their faces," he suppressed a laugh, "I will eventually tell them, but I wanna give it a bit longer you know just for fun. But there is someone I'm looking into telling." he raised his brows.

* * *

Soon enough he was talking with Clyde on his laptop, and the geek gasped, "You're planning on telling Ronnie Anne?"

"Yes I am, Clyde." Lincoln confirmed.

"You're really sure about that?"

"Clyde, one of the major flaws in my friendship with Ronnie Anne has been trust."

"And being seen with her and saying things about her you don't really mean." Clyde counted them up.

Lincoln gave him the stink eye, "My point is, I wanna show how much I do trust Ronnie Anne. And maybe telling her something only we know will make her feel more appreciated."

"True, maybe then she'll stop pranking you." Clyde added.

"If only." Lincoln replied, "But this could help improve our friendship."

"Well, if you decide to do it, good luck." Clyde said.

"Thanks. I'll tell her tomorrow, because something tells me I'll need to prove to her I am what I say I am."

* * *

The very next day, Lincoln was up and had started an online chat with Ronnie Anne, "Hey, R.A." he greeted her.

"Hey, Lame-O, so what's new with you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Just the same old. You hear about the news last night?"

"Duh. The alien heroes are all the rage."

"You don't have to tell me about it," Lincoln replied, "But listen the reason I called you today is because I want to tell you something. Something I've never told anybody."

"Is it the birthmark on your butt that looks like a six?" Ronnie Anne guessed.

Lincoln's eyes widened, "How do you know that?"

"I snuck a peek at one of Bobby's texts from your sister who mentioned it." she explained with a smirk.

Lincoln frowned, "Lori. I'll have to have a word with her. But no it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"What would you say if those aliens were actually one in the same person?"

"One and the same? You mean they're not individual creatures?" Ronnie Anne asked in confusion.

"Nope, they're all one person. And that person is me." he confessed.

Ronnie Anne bore a look of disbelief on her face for a moment, until she burst into laughter, "Oh, that's a good one, Lincoln!" Lincoln scowled at Ronnie Anne's reaction, "All those aliens are one guy, and it's you? Man, Lincoln, you say some pretty funny stuff, but this tops it."

"I'm not making this up, Ronnie Anne! And I'll prove it to you."

"How can you prove a joke?" Ronnie Anne asked, while getting over her giggle fit.

"Watch I'll be there in a sec." he closed his laptop.

* * *

From Ronnie Anne's room another state over, she saw Lincoln end his chat room with her, "Lincoln? Jeez that was bizarre."

"Hey, Ronnie Anne, down here!" came a voice from outside her window.

The girl got off her bed and looked out her window. She saw down below was XLR8 waving up to her. Ronnie Anne was shocked, before heading down. She exited the building and spoke to the alien, "Whoa! You're the fast alien on the news."

"That's right. Call me XLR8, but you know the real me."

"So I'm supposed to believe you're Lincoln?" she asked still feeling skeptical.

"Of course. Who was it that kissed you at the restaurant so our sibs could date again? And you were the one who staged that scene so that the guys at school would stop teasing me about us? And do I need to bring up how on April Fool's day you pied my sister instead of me because I took all the pranks she set up around my house that were going to get you?"

Ronnie Anne looked at XLR8 before gasping, "Lincoln?"

"Told ya." he replied.

"It really is you, but how are you..." Ronnie Anne trailed off.

"I'll tell ya someplace a little more quiet where we can't be watched." he quickly picked the girl up and ran off as fast as lightning.

The speed alien stopped at the closest park. He surveyed the scene seeing nobody was close by, until he saw Ronnie Anne with her hair blown back, "You ok?"

"That... was... awesome!" she cheered, "If you can run that fast you could travel the whole world in an afternoon."

"Did that already when testing this guy out." XLR8 replied, before the symbol started beeping.

"What's going on?" Ronnie Anne asked thinking that beeping meant trouble.

"Just needs a recharge," the alien answered, before he became Lincoln again, "Hey." he greeted.

"How did you do that, Lincoln?"

"It's all thanks to this." Lincoln showed her the Omnitrix.

"Whoa, wicked watch." Ronnie Anne marveled at it.

"It's called the Omnitrix, and it allows me to change into ten alien creatures." he explained.

"How did you get this?"

"Prepare yourself for a wild story," and so Lincoln began explaining the story to Ronnie Anne about how he acquired the watch and several battles he's been in while using it, "And that's how it happened."

"I can't believe all those aliens were actually you the whole time?" she asked.

"And no one else has figured that out." Lincoln chuckled.

"Still you faced some messed up stuff, Lincoln. I mean you fought a demon."

"I know. Still surprised I survived that one," he admitted, "And you should count yourself lucky."

"How so?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You're the first person I've ever told this secret to."

"Wait, are you saying aside from Clyde I'm the only other one you told about this?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's right."

"You didn't even tell your sisters about this?"

"Tempting, but I'd rather keep this secret from them a bit longer."

"So why tell me and not one of your other friends?" she asked curiously.

"To show that I trust you." Lincoln confessed.

"Trust me?"

Lincoln sighed, "After our egg project incident I realized you're a lot more responsible and dependable than I gave you credit for."

"Nice of you to admit that." Ronnie Anne smirked.

"And that's why I want to further show how much I trust you now with a secret so important as this."

Ronnie Anne couldn't help but feel flustered by his words, "Wow, Lincoln, I'm actually touched." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne smiled, until the girl continued, "So think you can show me the other aliens in that watch?"

Lincoln checked and saw the watch was recharged, "Ok. Here's a good one." he turned the dial to Stinkfly and activated it.

Ronnie Anne saw Lincoln turn into the big alien, she gagged, "No offense, Lincoln, but this one literally stinks."

"Why do you think I call him Stinkfly?" he asked rhetorically, "Anyway, hop on," he lowered himself down. Ronnie Anne climbed onto his back, and the bug alien spoke, "Hang on tight. This is gonna be a wild ride!" he started flapping his wings and started flying around the sky above town.

As Stinkfly flew, Ronnie Anne looked down seeing how high up they were, "This is so cool!" she cheered, as Stinkfly flew around doing twists and loops in the air.

When the watch started beeping he quickly touched down to the ground before changing back. Lincoln laid face flat on the grass with Ronnie Anne still on his back, "You can get off now."

"But I'm enjoying being on your back." She teased.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"Ok." she gave in, and got off before helping Lincoln to his feet.

"Well, my family thinks I'm hanging out with Clyde today so I don't have to return for awhile." Lincoln noted.

"Great. So let's go do something together." Ronnie Anne offered.

"Awesome." Lincoln said, as the two headed off.

* * *

The two kids spent the day hanging out with Ronnie Anne showing Lincoln the skate park where she'd skateboard, the local arcade with all the coolest game's like Gus' Games and Grub, and finally the two were sitting outside the bodega enjoying an ice pop.

"Man these are good." Lincoln said, as he licked his frozen treat.

"I know." Ronnie Anne replied, before noticing a look of concern on his face, "What's up?"

"I was just thinking," Lincoln began, "Tetrax told me an alien warlord named Vilgax is after the Omnitrix. He's sent drones and even professional bounty hunters to retrieve it. Even though I've been successful so far, he's not going to stop until he has this watch. I have a feeling I'm probably going to have to face him one day."

Ronnie Anne looked concerned, "When you put it that way it sounds like you got a lot on your plate."

"I do," Lincoln admitted, "Mostly Vilgax's drones have been targeting me. But if he knew I had family, he'd try and target them too. That's why I have to be stronger and smarter for whatever he sends my way next time." he said seriously.

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln as the sun washed over his face and blushed. She came to her senses and spoke, "Lincoln, I think having that watch has really changed you."

"You think so?" he asked.

"I do. I mean I've never seen you so serious about something. Now that I'm seeing this serious side of you, you're not such a lame-o as I thought."

"Well, thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Lincoln admitted, as the two looked at each other.

As they gazed into each others eyes a wave of emotions washed over them, and without even thinking the two leaned in and kissed. When they parted, the two blushed and Ronnie Anne spoke, "Wow."

"You said it." Lincoln agreed.

"Better kiss than those other two times." Ronnie Anne nudged him.

"I'll say," Lincoln nodded, before realizing the time, "Well, I better get. Keep a watch for the news. You may just see me." he winked.

"Come by any time, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said.

"Will do. Until then," he activated the Omnitrix and became XLR8, "Gotta run!" he sped off back to Royal Woods.

Ronnie Anne looked down the street in which he ran down, and smiled to herself, "He is so cool." she said before going back to the apartment.

 **(And there you have it. He told Ronnie Anne his secret, so you can all stop hounding me about if or when she'd find out. And he will tell his sisters and family, but for now just relax and wait and see.)**


	14. Breeding Ground

**(And welcome to another chapter. I'll say it again to those of you who can't stop, don't pester me when I'll update. Believe me, you're not the only one who waits for others to update but I don't pester them constantly. Just enjoy this and be patient.)**

Lincoln was walking down his block while planning to go to Clyde's to talk aliens. He stopped, when he heard pleading, "Let me down!"

He looked over and saw two big familiar bullies, with one holding a smaller kid upsides down and shaking him until whatever money he had on him fell out of his pockets, while the second bully was giving another smaller kid a painful noogie, "Give up all your money." the first bully named Hawk said, while shaking the one kid.

"And we just might leave." the second bully named Hank said.

"Really?" one of the kids asked.

"Not really." the bullies answered simultaneously, and laughed.

Lincoln frowned, "Those jerks didn't learn their lesson since Halloween. Well, I'll fix them." he activated the Omnitrix and transformed.

As Hawk and Hank continued to torment the two kids, a huge shadow crept over them. They looked and saw Fourarms towering over them, while bearing a scowl, "Having fun, boys?" he asked while crossing his upper set of arms.

"Uh-well-we..." Hank trailed off, as he and Hawk were getting nervous at the sight of him.

Fourarms continued, "Didn't anybody tell you picking on those smaller than yourself is nothing but the act of a coward?" he asked sounding rough.

"We were just." Hawk tried to speak, but the words escaped him.

"Well, let's see how you two like being picked on." Fourarms used his lower set of arms to reach out for the two screaming teens.

The next thing anyone knew Hawk and Hank were hanging by a tree branch by their underwear courtesy of Fourarms. The big red alien glared at them and spoke, "If I ever catch you picking on children again, I'll leave you two with permanent wedgies. Do I make myself clear?!" he shouted.

"Yes!" Hank cried.

"Crystal!" Hawk cried.

"Good," Fourarms said, before turning to the two little boys who were collecting the money that was almost stolen from them, "You boys will be ok now."

"Thanks, Fourarms." one boy said.

"No problem." he turned and jumped far away landing elsewhere.

When Fourarms landed, he turned to the fourth wall and spoke, "Ok, so I used the watch for such a minor reason, but those two need to be put in their place. Otherwise they will continue to torment others. Maybe Lincoln Loud wouldn't have been able to do it, but with the Omnitrix, I figure I can do more than just fight aliens and crime." the watch timed out and Fourarms became Lincoln again.

"All right, onto Clyde's." he said before continuing on.

* * *

Later on at Clyde's, Lincoln was discussing what happened moments ago with Clyde, "Oh, man. You gave them a wedgie and left them hanging by a tree?" Clyde laughed.

"That's right." Lincoln confirmed.

"Man, I wish I was there so I could've seen it myself." Clyde laughed.

"They'll be feeling that one for days." Lincoln chuckled.

"So any other big bad problems out there that need a hero?" Clyde wondered.

"Nothing so far, it's been a quiet day." the white haired boy admitted.

"Well, that's a first." Clyde said.

"I know. But I guess no news is good news." Lincoln said, as the two enjoyed some juice together.

What the boys didn't know was they were about to get an unfortunate surprise. Something was hurling right towards Royal Woods and crashed in the junkyard. Climbing up from the crater was a figure that looked human, only he had dark purple thick black rectangular markings going down his bald head, and the sides of it. His attire included a black chest plate, black pants armored knee pads, and black metallic boots. Strapped to his back was a purple bladed sword, and hanging by his waist was a big sack.

He looked around and smirked, "Yes. I made it to planet earth," he reached into the sack and pulled out a purple and black egg, "Now need a good spot to nest these babies," he looked around the junkyard, "This place will do fine. And it's a perfect feeding ground," And so he started setting more than twenty eggs all around the park in hiding places, "Once these guys hatch this planet's going to be in for a big surprise. Especially since the beings on this primitive mudball will be easy to conquer." he began walking around.

* * *

Later on, Lincoln and Clyde were walking around town enjoying a slushee from Flip's Food and Fuel, "So Clyde, I was thinking after we finish these we head to the junkyard so I can work on some new moves in my alien forms."

"I'm down with that, buddy." Clyde agreed, as they each took a big gulp up their slushee's and cried, "Brain Freeze!"

The two stopped at a crosswalk, but looked seeing on the other side was a little boy and girl playing with a soccer ball. The ball rolled into the streets, and the kids tried to go after it. To make it worse a truck was coming down the street and the driver didn't notice the kids wandered into the street.

Lincoln gasped knowing the truck wouldn't stop in time. He activated the Omnitrix and became XLR8. As the truck was coming right up onto the kids who were scared, XLR8 zipped in and brought the two kids back onto the sidewalk. This got the other pedestrians standing around looking surprised. The two kids looked up at the fast alien whose visor deactivated to reveal his face.

"Hey, you guys. No playing in the streets." XLR8 warned them.

"Yes, Mr. XLR8." the kids answered.

"See ya." he saluted the kids and pedestrians before snatching Clyde and sped off.

They arrived at the junkyard, and Clyde spoke, "Talk about a close call, Lincoln. If it weren't for you those kids would've been street pizza."

"I know. And that's not something I'd like to see on the evening news." XLR8 replied.

"Who does wanna see anything like that?" Clyde asked rhetorically, as XLR8 changed back into Lincoln.

"Ok, until the watch times back in, we should think up of some new moves." Lincoln said.

"Any ideas?" the boy in glasses wondered.

Before Lincoln could answer, he stopped and listened around, "Clyde, you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen. Whatever it is doesn't sound friendly." Lincoln listened.

"Or human." Clyde added.

"We better investigate." Lincoln said, as the two boys crept around the junkyard.

They peeked around a pile of junk and saw all the eggs that were planted, "Lincoln, are those eggs?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah. Not any egg I've ever seen."

"Who do you think planted them here?" Clyde wondered.

Lincoln looked and spotted the guy who planted them, "One guess." he motioned to him.

"Now who is that?" Clyde asked, as Lincoln shushed him.

"Let's find out." he whispered, as they watched the scene play out.

The figure drew his sword and raised it high, "And now, my children. Awaken!" he channeled energy into his sword and sent beams from the tip hitting every egg planted in the junkyard. Suddenly the eggs started getting bigger and bigger until they started hatching. Coming out from the eggs were little centipede creatures.

The boys watched while looking repulsed, "I don't know whether to be scared or to throw up." Lincoln said.

"That makes two of us." Clyde groaned.

"Well, at least they don't look so tough." Lincoln admitted.

The figure announced to the creatures, "And now... Feast!" the babies started devouring any junk made of metal. And with every metal object they ate they started growing in side making them look more ferocious.

As they grew, both Lincoln and Clyde were horrified, as Lincoln spoke, "Clyde?"

"Yeah, Lincoln?"

"Did you bring a can of raid?" Lincoln asked, as he knew this was going to be a big problem.

 **(And there you go. Who is this figure from outer space, and what does he have planned with his alien bugs? Don't miss next time readers.)**


	15. Alien Centipedes

**(And here I am back again. Had to take some time to plan out what to do next and such and I have the next part ready.)**

Lincoln and Clyde looked in horror, as the centipede aliens started growing in size from eating all the junk in the junkyard, "Lincoln, now would be a good time to go hero." Clyde said.

"Right," Lincoln activated the watch and scrolled through the aliens, "Here we go!" he slammed down on it and transformed into Heatblast, "Clyde, get to higher ground and stay far away from those bugs."

"Roger." Clyde agreed, as he climbed up onto a tall junk pile.

Heatblast flew around and started hurling fireballs at the alien bugs, before the figure drew his sword and jumped at Heatblast attacking him. The two landed on the ground, as Heatblast spoke, "Who the heck are you? And why are you on this planet?"

"My name is Singe, greatest warrior in fifty-seven galaxies. And trainer of Centillians." he answered.

"Centi-what?"

"Centillians are the creatures you see before you. I plant their eggs on various planets and watch them grow. Once they've hatched they feed on metal and junk and grow as a result. Once they've grown up I train them to be attack dogs and sell them to the highest bidder. It's a win-win situation."

"How much can these things eat?"

"Oh, they have very large appetites." Singe answered.

"And what if all the junk here isn't enough to satisfy them?" Heatblast inquired.

"Then they will seek out other metal and consume them."

"See that's where I have to stop you," Heatblast said, "I can't have your pets on this planet or you for that matter."

"Then you'll have to fight me to make me leave" Singe drew held his sword.

"And I will!" the two engaged in combat, while at the same time Heatblast kept throwing fireballs at the Centillians which irritated them.

Clyde watched from atop the junk pile, "Oh, man, how's Lincoln gonna handle all these things and that guy?" He looked around hoping to find a way to help his friend. He then saw Heatblast launch a fireball at one of the alien bug's who caught it in his mouth. He suddenly noticed the Centillian who ate the fireball started crying in pain, "That's it!" he called out to Heatblast, "Lincoln! These things can't stomach heat! Give them heartburn!"

Heatblast hearing this information spoke, "So they're not a fan of spicy, huh?" he started focusing his fire blast at the Centillians aiming for their mouths when they opened them. Once the Centillians got a taste of fire in their mouths they began spazzing around from the heat in their stomachs.

"No! What've you done?!" Singe demanded.

"Just giving them a taste of the spicy life," Heatblast joked, "Hm, maybe I should give that one to Luan... Nah!"

The Centillians started overheating from the inside and slumped to the ground lifeless. Singe looked around the deceased bodies of the Centillians, "NO! You have any idea how much it costs me to buy those eggs?!"

"I'm guessing a lot, which is why you charge them more for whoever buys them form you." Heatblast guessed.

"You have just made an enemy!" Singe continued to strike Heatblast with his sword, until the Omnitrix started beeping.

"Oh, no not now!" Heatblast cried, as he flew to safety before the Omnitrix timed out.

Clyde managed to sneak over to Lincoln's hiding spot without Singe knowing, "Lincoln, what now?" he asked.

"Well, I took care of the pest problem, now I need to think about how to deal with Singe." he answered.

"And stay alive until the watch recharges." Clyde added.

"We shouldn't stay in one place, let's quietly slip away." Lincoln whispered, as they crept along the mountains of junk.

Lincoln stopped Clyde, as they froze seeing Singe's shadow on the ground. They remained still, as they saw Singe was moving past them. They sighed in relief, before continuing on. They didn't get far as they saw Singe drop in before them, "You cannot hide from me!"

"Run!" the boys shouted, as they ran for their lives.

Singe took chase, before channeling energy into his sword. He swung it releasing a shockwave. The shockwave hit the ground behind the two boys sending them flying forward and rolling across the ground, "Oh, that hurt." Clyde groaned.

He walked up to Lincoln who was curled up into the fetal position, "I will end you first." he brought his sword down, but before it could make contact Lincoln suddenly transformed. And the alien he became was Diamondhead. Singe's sword after striking Diamondhead's body didn't do any damage.

Diamondhead uncurled and aimed his right hand at Singe firing diamond shards at him. Singe after getting pelted by diamond shards was pushed back and off his feet. Diamondhead got to his feet and spoke, "Actually, how about you go first?" he asked, as he converted his arms into spears and once again engaged Singe.

As Diamondhead fought his opponent he was thinking of a way to end this fight until it came to him. He spoke up, "Hey, Singe, I hope you brought some aspirin because you're about to get such a headache." he fired some diamond shards at some stacked cars throwing them off balance. Suddenly the mountain of cars started rocking before falling. Diamondhead quickly ran from the leaning tower, while Singe screamed as the pile of cars fell on him.

Clyde stood at Diamondhead's side, as the bespectacled boy spoke, "That really would give you a headache."

"Still that's it for him." Diamondhead said.

"Now what do we do about all of this?" Clyde asked, while motioning to the deceased Centillians. Diamondhead smirked having already figured out a plan.

Soon enough Fourarms was dropping the bodies of the Centillians into the junkyard incinerator to get rid of the evidence. Fourarms picked another up and dropped it in, "That's the last of them."

"All Centillians destroyed leaving no evidence." Clyde stated.

Fourarms changed back into Lincoln, "Well, we just saved this planet from becoming an all you can eat buffet from these alien bugs."

"Yeah, if these things got any bigger it would've been even harder to stop them." Clyde added.

"Them and Singe, but thankfully they're not longer a problem. So come on, let's grab a drink." Lincoln suggested, as the boys headed off. As they left, they were unaware of a hand reaching out from underneath the pile of cars that crushed Singe.

* * *

Meanwhile up in space aboard Vilgax's ship, the pilot walked into the room where Vilgax still remained in his restoration chamber, "And how're you doing this afternoon, my lord?" the pilot inquired.

"My restoration is nearly complete" Vilgax began, "Soon I will head out and retrieve the Omnitrix myself. And when I find the insignificant one who wears it I will tear him apart piece by painful piece!"

 **(And there's the chapter. It looks like Singe hasn't been fully defeated as the boys thought, and Vilgax is about ready to take matters into his own hands. See you next time. And have a Merry Christmas everyone.)**


	16. Secrets

**(Hey, guys. This will probably be my last update for 2017. Here Lincoln comes face to face with his toughest opponent yet, and his family discovers what he's been hiding from them.)**

One night at Sunset Canyon retirement home, Albert aka Pop-Pop was in his bedroom watching the news on the TV. He was watching all the latest thing happening in Royal Woods, most specifically all the alien activity. He eyed the aliens with a serious expression, before finally speaking to himself, "I would've thought this stayed in the past. But I guess it's as they say, history repeats itself," he got up form his armchair, "I know I left this life years ago, but now it's time I come out of retirement. Which means I need to get the beast back." he went to a drawer in his dressed and unlocked it. He opened it to reveal the only thing inside it was a single key to a vehicle. He picked it up, and spoke to himself, "Besides, I'm overdue for a visit with my family." he smiled.

The next day up in space was Vilgax's ship. The pilot entered the chamber, and spoke to his master still in the restoration chamber, "How are you this morning, Lord Vilgax?" it inquired.

"Better than I've ever been. I am finally healed and ready to retrieve my prize." Vilgax answered, as his pilot pressed a button.

The chamber's fluids were drained and opened up releasing Vilgax. The squid faced alien stood with a cyborg like body giving him hulking cybernetic look and a mouthpiece breather, "Ah, yes. Good as new." he flexed his enhanced muscles, "Prepare my transport ship. I am going to earth."

"The Omnitrix's location on earth seems to be limited to a town called Royal Woods." the pilot explained.

"Then that is where I'm going." Vilgax declared and soon enough entered a transport ship that flew towards earth.

* * *

Meanwhile on said planet in Royal Woods, Lincoln and his sisters were in the living room before hearing a car horn honk. Their heads shot up, and Lana asked, "Think it's him?"

"Let's look." Lynn said, as they went to the window and saw parked outside was a green winnebago, and stepping out from it was their grandfather, "Pop-Pop's here!" they cheered, before piling outside, "Pop-Pop!" they cheered, before dog piling him.

"There's my grand kids!" he laughed, "Good to see you all."

Rita and Lynn sr. came out, and greeted him, "Hi, dad, glad you made it." Rita greeted.

"Wouldn't have missed it, Rita."

Lynn Sr noticed the winnebago, "Wow, Albert you still have that?"

"Course, same way you have that." Albert motioned to Vanzilla.

"That's a cool ride, Pop-Pop." Luna said.

"How long have you had that?" Lincoln wondered.

"The Beast? I've had her for years."

"Looks like it's in good shape." Lana inspected.

"Been taking care of her even after all this time."

"Why didn't you tell us you had such an amazing ride before?" Lori asked.

"Like yeah, we could be traveling all across the country in this." Leni added.

"Sorry, girls. I bring out the beast for special occasions." Albert explained.

"So what's the special occasion?" Luan inquired.

Albert paused a bit before cheering, "Seeing all of you of course," he embraced his family, before glancing at Lincoln and noticed the Omnitrix on his wrist. He looked suspicious, before speaking to his grandson, "Say, Lincoln, what say you and I take a spin around town in the Beast?"

"Really?" Lincoln asked in joy.

"What?!" the girls asked in outrage.

"No fair!" Lynn complained.

"How come Lincoln gets to ride in the Beast?" Lola demanded.

"Sorry about this, girls. Just some guy things Lincoln and I have to discuss." Albert explained, before getting in the driver seat.

Lincoln spoke to his sisters who were livid, "Sorry, girls. Like Pop-Pop said, 'guy things'." he got in the winnebago that drove off leaving the sisters steamed.

* * *

As Albert drove around Royal Woods, Lincoln was resting his arm on the open window while looking out it feeling like a boss, "Man this is such a cool ride, Pop-pop."

"Glad ya like it."

"So you wanna hit up the Burpin' Burger?" Lincoln suggested, "They got a new recipe there you'd love."

"Maybe later, but right now I wanna ask you something." Albert began.

"Ask away."

"You know about all the alien activity happening here in Royal Woods?"

Lincoln paused before putting on his best normal face, "Of course, it's all on the news."

"Have you ever been involved in any of them?" Albert wondered.

"Involved how?" Lincoln asked, getting a bit nervous.

"Like been close to a sighting?"

"Well, once or twice, but I immediately got out of there and headed for cover." Lincoln lied.

"I see," Albert sighed, "Lincoln, I think it's time I shared with you something I never told anyone, not even your mom or dad."

"What is it?" Lincoln asked curiously.

Before Albert could say anything, something landed on the street causing the various cars to pull to a halt, "What in the?" Albert began before they saw a ship parked in the middle of it.

The ship opened up and stepping out was Vilgax. The sight of him alone caused all the pedestrians to run in fright, while Lincoln and Albert looked horrified and thought to themselves, 'Vilgax!'

Lincoln had to act fast and spoke to his grandpa, "Pop-Pop, wait here! I'm gonna go get help!" he unbuckled his belt, and ran out of the vehicle.

"Lincoln!" Albert called, but he was gone.

Lincoln ducked in an alley way and activated the Omnitrix, "Come on watch don't fail me now." he activated it.

Vilgax stomped around the street looking around, "The Omnitrix is here, I can feel it."

"Hey!" came a voice, and Vilgax looked to the right and received a punch from Diamondhead. The punch made Vilgax skid back but he shook it off and looked at the diamond alien.

Diamondhead played it cool, "Vilgax, I presume?"

"Your presumptions are correct, and you have something of mine." Vilgax answered.

"The watch isn't yours." Diamondhead.

"If you will not relinquish the Omnitrix to me, I will tear you apart!" and with that the two engaged in combat.

Diamondhead was punching Vilgax hoping his diamond structure would be hard enough to bruise him. Unfortunately, Vilgax was shaking it off as if they were nothing. The conqueror punched Diamondhead sending him crashing into a lamppost knocking it over, "Ok, that actually kinda hurt." he groaned, before getting up. He fired diamond shard bullets at Vilgax who shielded himself with his arm before pounding Diamondhead.

The two aliens continued to quarrel with Diamondhead fighting harder than ever, but it didn't seem to be making a big difference. Vilgax growled in annoyance, "Enough of this!" Vilgax grabbed Diamondhead and touched the symbol on his chest. It glowed red and suddenly Diamondhead became Lincoln again.

Lincoln was dropped to the ground and looked himself over in shock, "You changed me back?"

Vilgax eyed the boy in disbelief, "A child? The Omnitrix is in the hands of a mere child?!"

"Hey, I got a mustache coming in... Sorta."

Vilgax tried to grab the watch, but it surged with green energy and repelled him into a wall. He peeled himself off and spoke, "It seems the Omnitrix has already merged with your DNA."

"Yeah, we're stuck together." Lincoln answered.

"I should have figured as much; the Omnitrix being used as a play toy."

"I suppose it would be better off in the possession of someone like you: an intergalactic squid headed psychotic maniac, bent on universal domination." Lincoln challenged him.

"Mind your tongue, boy." Vilgax warned him.

"First off, my name is Lincoln Loud," Lincoln began, "Second of all since you're already an all powerful conqueror Vilgax, what do you need the Omnitrix for?

Vilgax decided to give him the details, "You hold the key to a power struggle, so ancient, so vast, it is beyond your feeble comprehension."

Lincoln replied dryly, "Let me take wild guess of what would happen if you had the watch: you're planning on using it to create an unstoppable army that's under your control to to rule the entire universe," Vilgax blinked while feeling perplexed, "I watch a lot of sci-fi movies about intergalactic warmongers."

Vilgax snapped out of his stupor and spoke, "Well, even as wild guess, it was pretty accurate. And the only thing standing between me and my destiny is you." he pointed accusingly at Lincoln.

"Oh, don't worry. You can have the Omnitrix, if you can pry it off my cold dead wrist." he challenged the alien lord.

"That can be arranged." Vilgax answered, as he was about to attack, only to get hit with a laser blast.

The two look over and saw Albert standing in the street holding a blaster, and wearing a belt tricked out with tools and gadgets, "Hey, Vilgax. Long time no see."

"Pop-Pop?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Albert Jefferson," Vilgax addressed, "You are old and withered by time." he joked.

Albert scowled, "Well, you're not exactly a basket of ripe fruit yourself. And I may be old, but I still got my fighting spirit in me!" he blasted Vilgax some more, "Lincoln back in the Beast!"

Lincoln not needing to be told twice ran back to the Beast, before Albert reached for a metal sphere on his belt and tossed it at Vilgax releasing smokescreen. As Vilgax was being blinded by the smoke, Albert dashed for the Beast and burned rubber. When the smoke cleared Vilgax saw they were gone. He growled in frustration, before calming down, "I will have the Omnitrix one way or another." He summoned some robot drones, and gave them an order, "Do a clean sweep of this town, and find the one who carries the blood of Albert Jefferson."

The drones flew up and performed a wide scan of the town, before picking up DNA. They flew down to their master, and displayed a screen of the town's layouts. Vilgax saw two ytellow dots on the map moving, "Found you," he suddenly looked and saw on another part of the map eleven dots all closed together in one location, "What's this?" he began thinking until it dawned on him, "New plan. We're going to wait for the Omnitrix to come to us."

* * *

Meanwhile Albert had driven the Beast to a secure spot by hiding in a lot among countless other Rvs. The two were finally able to catch their breath, and Lincoln spoke, "Pop-Pop, what just happened back there?"

"Getting in a fight with Vilgax was not something you should've done." he answered seriously.

"How do you know Vilgax?"

"We go way back. And I know what he's after. That watch you got on it's the Omnitrix isn't it?"

"You know about the Omnitrix?" Lincoln gasped.

"I've only heard legends about it, but this is my first time seeing it up close. All those alien sightings was you this whole time."

"You know about aliens? How?" Lincoln asked.

Albert sighed, "Do you remember when I told you I was a plumber during my time?"

"Yeah." Lincoln answered, while feeling confused.

"I was partially lying."

"Partially?"

"I was a Plumber, but not that kind of Plumber."

"What other kind of plumber is there?" the boy asked curiously.

"The Plumbers is an organization of Intergalactic Law Enforcers whose job is to ensure peace in the galaxy."

"Whoa." Lincoln gasped.

"Back in the day I was one of the best Plumbers there was," Albert continued, "Me and many others faced countless alien threats, but none was ever as major as Vilgax the Conqueror. He destroyed and conquered many galaxies and planets all for power. But what he desired more than anything was the Omnitrix; a device with the power to change anyone into the many alien lifeforms out there in our universe. Lincoln, how did you come across it?"

"It fell from the sky." Lincoln winced.

Albert shook his head, "Then I guess Vilgax finally found it and tried to take it. Lincoln, I truly wish you didn't get caught up in all this."

"I respect your words, but I assure you I've been doing a lot of good with it," Lincoln answered, "So does mom know about this?"

"Heavens no. I never told your mother or any other member of our family about this for their protection. But now that no longer matters."

"So what do we do?"

"We have to take the fight to Vilgax, with all we have." Albert declared.

"No problem. The Omnitrix will be of big help." Lincoln answered n confidently.

"Agreed, but I was thinking some more support." Albert pressed a button and suddenly the interior design of the Beast changed into a command center with monitors, computers, and weapons.

"You've been holding out on us." Lincoln said in awe at all the cool stuff.

Albert pulled up a monitor, "We'll locate Vilgax here, and when we find him we'll take the fight to him."

"All right." Lincoln buckled up, as Albert drove off again.

When Vilgax's signature appeared on the monitor, Albert began following the trail, "We should be close."

Lincoln looked around the spot where they are, "Uh, Pop-Pop, doesn't this seem familiar to you?"

Albert looked around seeing their neighborhood they were in, "This is around where you live."

"You don't think..." Lincoln trailed off, as Albert burned rubber and parked outside the house that looked normal.

They got out armed and ready. They went inside and Lincoln called out, "Mom? Dad? Girls?" there was no response, "Where are they?" suddenly a bark was heard and Charles came over to them looking frantic, "Charles, what is it, boy? Do you know where everyone is?"

Charles nodded, and led the way. They followed Charles through the kitchen before the dog went out the doggy door. Lincoln and Albert opened the door, and saw Lynn sr, Rita, and the girls tied out in energy rope, while surrounded by drones, "Guys!" Lincoln gasped.

"Are you all right?" Albert asked in concern.

"Lincoln, dad, you gotta get out of here!" Rita cried.

"It's bad, yo!" Luna warned them.

Suddenly landing before them was Vilgax, "It's worse than bad, much worse," he answered, "Hello, Lincoln. I was just getting to know your family."

Leni spoke, "Lincoln, you have bizarre choice in friends." Lori who was next to her, rolled her eyes at Leni's stupidity.

"He's no friend of mine, I assure you," Lincoln replied, before turning to the warlord, "Let my family go, Vilgax!"

"Certainly, once you give up the Omnitrix."

"How can I be certain you're gonna keep your word?" Lincoln asked suspiciously.

"I am a man of my word, and you don't have too much of a choice." Vilgax explained.

"Lincoln, if you've done something to tick this guy off, I'm blaming you." Lola warned him, but Lincoln ignored her having no time for idle threats.

"What's it going to be?" Vilgax asked impatiently.

Lincoln walked up to Vilgax, despite his family protesting him, "Lincoln, don't!" His father cried.

"He's going to mess you up and not in the funny way!" Luan added.

Despite his family trying to get him to back down, Lincoln kept walking until he reached Vilgax, and spoke, "Yeah. I know you're lying about keeping your word, so I'm just gonna do this." he activated the Omnitrix and became Fourarms. He grabbed Vilgax and threw him over the house and he landed in the front of the house. Fourarms turned to Albert, "Pop-Pop, secure everyone. I got Vilgax." he jumped over the house to fight the overlord.

Albert started blasting the drone guards, while the Loud Family looked shocked beyond all comprehension, "Dudes, did our bro just..." Luna trailed off.

"Turn into the red four armed alien life form, that's been talked about in the media for weeks?" Lisa asked, "Yes, he just did. And not even my mind can comprehend that."

"Look at Pop-Pop go!" Lana cheered, as their grandfather was using his reflexes and skill with the blaster to destroy all the drones.

"Hang on, everyone." Albert destroyed the energy rope binding them.

The family got up, "Freedom!" Lynn cheered.

"Dad, what is going on here?" Rita asked in confusion.

"Talk later, survive now." Albert answered, as he led the family around front to see Fourarms and Vilgax going at it in a battle of strength.

"When you threaten me it's one thing," Fourarms began, "But threatening my family crosses the line."

"When I am done with you, they will be next." Vilgax promised.

"Not happening, ink for brains!" Fourarms attacked Vilgax with all his might.

"Ink for brains!" Luan laughed, "That's a good one."

Lynn called out, "Let him have it, Lincoln!"

"You got this, little bro!" Lori called.

"Come on, Lincoln!" The twins cried.

"Turn him into fish food!" Luan cheered.

"Try and save a piece of him for me to study!" Lisa called.

"Get him." Lucy said plainly.

"Come on, son, you can do it!" Lynn Sr cheered.

Fourarms fueled by the cheers of his family started fighting back Vilgax despite the blows he was receiving. Vilgax was getting tired of this, and shouted, "Enough games! You will be coming with me!" he picked up a nearby car and threw it in the direction of the Louds.

"Guys!" Fourarms jumped and caught the car before it could hit them, he looked and saw they were ok, until this danger and fighting became too much for Lily who burst into tears and bawled. The family tried calming her down, but to no avail. Fourarms seeing this tightened his eyes and turned to Vilgax looking incredibly angry, "You made my baby sister cry. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" he ran to Vilgax and began pummeling him mercilessly. He grabbed Vilgax by the foot and started slamming him into the street many times causing his armor to crack. He performed the final piece by spinning Vilgax around and around many times, "Round and around away you go!" he released Vilgax who was sent flying off into the sky screaming.

"LOUD!"

Vilgax vanished with a ping, and Fourarms sighed in relief. He went over to his family and gently took Lily from Luna, "Hey, Lily, it's ok. Nothing bad's gonna happen now. The big bad squid is gone." he rocked her. Lily ceassed her crying and looked at the four armed alien before smiling and giggling.

Fourarms handed her back to his mom, as Leni asked, "Lincoln?"

"Uh, hey, guys." he waved sheepishly.

"Is that really you, bro?" Luna asked, only for the Omnitrix to beep, and suddenly Fourarms became Lincoln again.

"Who else?" he asked.

"Lincoln!" his sisters cheered, as they surrounded him with hugs.

"Are you all right, Lincoln?" Rita asked in concern.  
"Never better, mom."

"Good," Lynn Sr, began, "Because you have a lot of explaining to do, mister."

"Both of you." Rita spoke to Albert. The old and young man looked to each other smiling sheepishly.

* * *

Soon enough, the family was in the living room where Lincoln and Albert explained to their family their secrets, "And that covers it." Lincoln concluded.

Needless to say the entire Loud family was stupefied, "Lincoln, all this time those aliens on TV were you?" Lynn asked in disbelief.

"Every one of them."

"Even Ghostfreak?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Afraid so."

"Well, this is awkward." Lucy said to herself.

Rita spoke to Albert, "Dad, all this time growing up you were actually fighting aliens?"

"That's right."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asked.

"Would you have believed me?"

"Well... I guess not."

"Exactly, and I didn't wanna have to bring in actual proof or risk scarring you for life. But I did retire from that line of work to spend more time with my family. One of the biggest sacrifices with the Plumber life."

Luna spoke to Lincoln, "I still can't believe that was you protecting us at the mall that day."

"Fooled ya good, huh?"

"How could I have been so blind as to not realize the symbol on each of them was the same symbol on your watch?" Lisa said feeling pretty stupid.

"Lucky for me you didn't notice so well." Lincoln replied.

"I can't believe you've been facing danger all this time." Lynn Sr said.

"You could've been seriously hurt." Rita lectured him.

"But I'm fine, see? I've been facing it for a long time and I'm very good at it."

"That was before we knew." his dad replied.

Lincoln sensing where this was headed spoke, "I guess this means you don't want me to be a hero anymore."

"Nope, I guess we don't." Rita answered, as Lincoln looked down dismally while his sisters looked sorry for him.

Suddenly Lynn Sr spoke, "But the Omnitrix fell into your hands and is bonded with you. You'll have to decide for yourself how you wanna use it."

Lincoln looked back up happily, "Then I can still be a hero?"

"As long as you promise us something." Rita began.

"What's that?"

"Stay safe." she finished.

Lincoln smiled, "Always, mom."

Suddenly a news bulletin came on the TV, as the newsman spoke, "This just in, a band of thieves have just been reported robbing the Royal Woods Bank."

Lincoln turned to his parents, "Uh, can I..."

"Go ahead, son." Lynn Sr answered.

"Thanks," he ran outside with his family following him. He activated the Omnitrix, "It's hero time!" he slammed onto it and became Heatblast, "Be back soon." he told everyone before shooting off like a rocket.

The Loud girls watched, as Luna spoke, "Hey, dudes. We got the coolest bro ever."

"Yeah." the girls agreed.

"I'd say the hottest bro ever!" Luan joked, and the girls groaned from her killing the mood.

Meanwhile all the way out in Everest, a giant body print was formed in the snow, and crawling out from it was Vilgax, "Mark my words, Lincoln Loud. I will have the Omnitrix, and my revenge!" he promised.

 **(And there you go. Lincoln has clashed with Vilgax, Pop-Pop has revealed his secret, and the Louds know of Lincoln's. What new adventures await the alien hero now? Stay tuned for the next exciting adventure.)**


	17. Get Spliced

**(Hey guys. Welcome to 2018. I hope you're excited for another chapter, because I sure am. And now that the girls and the parents know Lincoln's secret he can relax much better without having to hide it.)**

One morning in the Loud House, Lincoln left his room and was greeted cheerfully by his sisters as he passed them.

"Morning, bro." Lana greeted.

"Good morning, big brother." Lola greeted pleasantly.

"Morning, girls." Lincoln said, before walking past Lynn.

"Hey, there's my tough bro." Lynn patted his back.

"Thanks, Lynn." Lincoln answered.

Luan walked up to him, "Hey, Lincoln, what do you think of this one? What did the male Diamondhead say to the female one? You are the diamond of my eye! Hahaha!" she laughed.

"Good one, Luan." Lincoln winced.

As Luan walked on, Lincoln turned to the listeners, "Ok, I'll admit it's nice that I finally revealed my secret to my family. Though this attention I'm getting is starting to become a little annoying. Yesterday Lynn wanted me to go Four Arms so she can practice Luchador Wrestling with me. Not that she'd even stand a chance. And Lori, Leni, and Lola wanted me to go Diamondhead so I could make diamond necklaces for them. This is what I was worried about with telling my family my secret."

"Hello, Lincoln." Lucy popped up spooking Lincoln.

"Lucy, I hate it when you do that." he panted.

"My apologies, but I was wondering if you could go Ghostfreak for a bit."

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"I just want to stand in his presence. It makes me feel good inside." Lucy sighed heavenly.

Lincoln who was creeped out by her reaction, answered, "You do realize that alien is actually me, right?"

"I know, but I still admire that alien for what he is."

"Maybe later." he went downstairs.

"Sigh." Lucy said depressingly.

Lincoln walked into the kitchen before running into Lisa, "Greeting's elder brother."

"Oh, hey, Lisa."

"I was wondering if you could spare a moment of your time?"

"What do you need?" Lincoln inquired.

"I want to run some tests on your aliens."

Lincoln backed away, "No way, Lisa! We talked about this, my aliens are not to be dissected."

"You misunderstand me, Lincoln," Lisa began, confusing him, "Although I wish I could perform an autopsy on any of your aliens. I simply wish to check their abilities and see how much you are capable of using them."

"That's it?"

Lisa held up a digital notebook, "This log book Pop-Pop left for us contains data on various alien species in the universe. It lists their home planets, habits, weaknesses, everything. And I want to be sure you know all there is to know about the aliens you change into."

"Well, mostly I had to learn about them on my own, but if that database has everything on the aliens it could be useful." he admitted.

"I'm glad you agree. Shall we go to the backyard and experiment?"

"Very well." Lincoln sighed knowing this was going to be a long day.

* * *

As the two went for the backyard they saw their sisters and parents present, "What're all of you doing here?" he asked in shock.

"We heard you and Lisa were going to practice with your aliens and we wanted to watch." Luna answered with a smirk.

"How did you find out so quickly?" he wondered.

"Lola overheard you from a vent." Leni answered.

"Leni!" Lola scolded her.

"And how pray tell did you get outside before us?" Lisa inquired.

"Doesn't matter now. What matters is we wanna see Lincoln in action." Lynn said with excitement.

"And we're here to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Lynn Sr. added on behalf of him and his wife.

"All right." Lincoln sighed, as he took position in the backyard, "You all know about my aliens from the news."

"Yeah. All nine." Leni confirmed.

"Wrong. I have ten." Lincoln corrected her.

"Ten?" Luan asked.

"How come we never saw this tenth one?" Lana asked.

"I'll show you." Lincoln turned to the dial of the Omnitrix and activated it. In a flash of green the Louds saw he was gone.

"Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"Lincoln, honey, where are you?" Rita called.

"Down here!" came a voice. The family looked down and saw Grey Matter sitting a top a football lying on the grass.

"Lincoln?" the sisters asked collectively.

"Ta-dah!" he said dramatically.

"You're so small, dude." Luna gasped.

"Fwoggy!" Lily clapped.

"So who is this alien?" Lana wondered.

"He doesn't look like much with that size." Lynn said, as Grey Mater scowled.

"I am Grey Matter. I may lack in size and strength, but I make up for with my highly superior intellect. Something you, Lynn, lack."

"Hey!" Lynn frowned.

"Actually, he's correct," Lisa began, while looking over a file on Grey Matter's species, "Grey Matter's species is known as a Galvan, and these are some of the smartest extraterrestrials in the galaxy. My kind of people."

"So you're a genius now?" Lori asked as they squatted down to get a better look at him.

"Precisely. Maybe even smarter than Lisa." he boasted.

"Let's not be asinine." Lisa replied.

"I don't know, Lisa. In this form I have been able to do things that even you probably would not accomplish." Grey Matter teased.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked sounding irritated.

"Please, I wouldn't dream of doing that." he replied, before the watch started beeping and he changed back to normal, "You know a part of me wishes it wasn't summer so I could use Grey Matter's brain to do my homework."

"Or mine." Lori said.

"Even mine." Lynn added.

"And you said the watch needs to recharge after being used?" Luna asked her bro.

"That's right. It's one of the things I hate about it, especially when I'm in the middle of a fight against something I can't easily avoid."

"Like when you fought with Astorix and Zartax?" Lucy guessed.

"Exactly," he confirmed, "Which is why I improvise as best as I can until it recharges."

"How long does it take?" Lynn wondered.

"Ten minutes at the most," he answered, and eventually the Omnitrix was green again, "All right. It's ready for another go."

"Think you could change into Wildmutt? I'd like to teach him some tricks." Lana said.

"I'll do it, but not so you can teach me tricks." Lincoln said as he turned to Wildmutt's image and activated the watch.

In a flash of green, the Loud's saw Lincoln did not change into Wildmutt, but an entirely different alien. He was now a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half with four claws on both of his hands. And the Omnitrix symbol could be found on his forehead and his eyes were yellow.

"What the?" Lincoln asked himself in a deep voice much like Diamondhead's.

"Lincoln, what is this guy?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. I've never changed into this one before. I never even saw his image in the watch at all." Lincoln explained.

"Lisa, find out what he is." Rita ordered.

"Right away, mother unit." Lisa searched through the alien records.

Luan tapped one of the yellow plates on the alien, "Wow, these things are super hard."

"So what can it do?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know. Maybe if I..." he tried to take a step forward but his little legs wobbled and he fell on his back, "Ok, that was stupid." he groaned.

"This alien is clumsy." Lola stated.

"Let me get up." he tried to get up but ended up rolling into a yellow sphere and rolled around before uncurling. When he uncurled he appeared to be back on his feet.

"You can turn into a ball and roll?" Leni wondered.

"Doesn't sound so impressive." Lynn voiced disappointment.

"Yeah. What good can this thing do?" Lincoln grumbled.

"On the contrary, this alien might be better than you give him credit for," Lisa injected before reading off a file, "This creature is known as an Arburian Pelarota. And according to the file it's planet was destroyed years ago."

"Destroyed?" the sisters gasped.

"Oh my gosh." Leni said sadly.

"So what can this alien do that's so useful?" Lincoln asked. Before Lisa could answer, police sirens could be heard. They saw cop cars drive down their block. Lincoln spoke, "Have to wait. Better check this out." he said, before curling up into a ball and once again started rolling. But instead of a small roll, it moved like a speeding wheel before taking off after the squad cars.

"He took off like a shot." Luan joked.

Lisa sighed, "He takes off before I could even tell him."

Lynn Sr. looked down and saw Lincoln left a big torn trail from their backyard grass and down their driveway, "No! And I just cut the grass too." he complained.

* * *

Lincoln followed the squad cars before stopping before a bank where a big hole was in it. He looked at himself, "Hey, maybe this isn't so useless after all." screams were heard, as Lincoln looked over and saw five figures exit through the hole in the wall carrying bags of stolen money.

The alien hero noticed these five figures looked like teenagers about sixteen years old like Leni composed of three boys and two girls, but what was shocking is they they looked half human and half animal. One of the boys was a rhino mutant, one of the girls was a cheetah mutant, the second boy was a grizzly bear mutant, the third boy was a tiger mutant, and the second girl was a canary mutant.

"This is odd," Lincoln said, as he saw they were about to get away, "Oh, no ya don't." he curled back up and suddenly launched himself at them nailing the rhino mutant into a wall.

"What was that?" the canary asked.

Lincoln was pushed back by the rhino and spoke, "That was even better. I've got to name this guy later." he told himself, before the rhino rammed him back.

"We don't know what the hell you are, but you're not messing up this heist!" Rhino warned Lincoln.

"Messing up robbery's what I do best." Lincoln answered, as he curled up and launched himself back at Rhino.

He used his raw strength to hold the alien in place only to get rolled over. Lincoln rolled back for another strike only for the bear mutant to use his raw strength to hold him in place, "In the truck!" he ordered, as the others went in the truck. The tiger took driver's seat, while the cheetah took passenger's seat, while Rhino and Canary climbed in the back.

Lincoln grew tired and could no longer roll, as Bear climbed in the back and closed the doors. The truck sped off, as Lincoln watched, "I have to follow them," he heard the Omnitrix beep, "Oh, not now!" he changed back, "Great. Guess I got to follow them with my back up plan." he pulled out his hoverboard as it folded out. He jumped on and followed the truck from behind making sure the mutants wouldn't find him

* * *

He trailed them to an abandoned vet clinic. He hid and watched as the mutants exited their ride while bringing the bags of money inside. Lincoln looked around before spotting an air vent. He went up to it, opened it and climbed through. He crawled through the duct while watching where the mutants were going. He stopped as he saw them enter a lab that was loaded with lab equipment, along with animals contained in stasis tubes, "What is this?" Lincoln asked himself.

"Hey, boss. We got your cash." Tiger said, as they dropped the bags to the floor.

Suddenly walking out from the shadows was a short black haired man, dressed in a lab coat, black pants, a gray shirt, and a red neck tie. What was shocking about him was his face was covered in snake scales along with his eyes being snake-like, "Excellent." he hissed.

"Oh, boy." Lincoln gasped.

"So what now, Doc?" Canary asked.

The man held up a wad of cash, "This is just the beginning. Once I unleash my serum onto the world tomorrow night everyone will become just like me. And I will be worshiped as the supreme leader of the new Animal Kingdom." he chuckled.

"And where will that leave us?" Rhino asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, we're getting a part of this too, aren't we?" Cheetah hissed.

"Of course. You five have proven to be my first successful mutations, and soon you will be helping me in leading a new mutant army."

"If you say so, Dr. Splice." Bear replied.

"I'm taking these fur coats down." he activated the Omnitrix.

From down below, the doctor and his henchmen heard clanking going on in the air ducts above them and crashing out of the vent and onto the floor was Water Hazard. The alien got up and spoke to them, "You guys need to clean those ducts out."

"Intruder! Get him!" The Doc ordered, as the animal mutants attacked Water Hazard.

Cheetah pounced onto the water alien and tried scratching at him, but didn't even put a mark on his armor. He threw her off him and saw Bear growling while coming at him, "How about a bath?" he aimed his hands at the animal and blasted water shots at him pushing him backwards into a wall.

Tiger came at him from behind and restrained him. Water Hazard struggled, before aiming his water cannons at the floor and fired at it. This in turn caused him and Tiger to be launched into the air and right for the ceiling. Water Hazard moved so he was lying flat causing Tiger to be squashed against the ceiling. Water Hazard landed safely while Tiger peeled off the ceiling and landed with a thud.

"Any other takers?" Water Hazard asked, as the mutants continued to fight him.

Doctor Splice ran behind a desk and grabbed a vial of orange liquid. He injected it into a dark and loaded it into a dart gun. He held it out and was aiming it right for Water Hazard's arm making sure not to hit the armor. When he got a clear shot, he fired and the dart pierced Water Hazard's arm.

"Ow!" the alien groaned as he saw the dart, "What'd you do?" he demanded form the scaled doctor.

"You'll find out soon enough." The doc answered, as he activated smoke screen guns in the lab allowing him and his cronies to get away.

Water Hazard coughed up smoke before the Omnitrix timed out changing him back. Lincoln seeing there was nothing he could do left the clinic, "What did he mean spread his serum" And that stuff he injected me with..." he groaned as a painful sensation started coursing through his body. He could see dark hair slowly growing out of his arms.

At the Loud house nighttime was rolling in, and the family was concerned, "Dude's, Lincoln's not back yet." Luna noted.

"You don't think he's..." Lola asked in worry.

"Come on, our bro just pounded a galactic warlord. I'm sure he's ok." Lynn answered.

Suddenly they heard their garbage cans clank loudly outside, "That might be him." Lori said, as they all went out front and saw something small moving around by the knocked over trash cans.

"Lincoln?" Leni asked.

"Bro, is that you?" Luna asked in concern.

"Son, are you ok?" Lynn Sr. asked.

The figure in the shadows spoke in a growling voice, "Guys!" they gasped and saw coming into the light was a mutant wolf boy wearing Lincoln's pants, "Help me!" he pleaded to the shocked Loud's.

 **(And there you go. Lincoln has unlocked an eleventh alien that he'll continue to use more. And now after stumbling upon a sinister plot he has to put a stop to it, but first he has to find a way to become human again. See you next time.)**


	18. Bowling for Animals

**(And I'm back with the next half of my current adventure. Will Lincoln be able to stop Dr. Splice before it's too late? Find out now.)**

The Loud Family was in shock seeing their middle child or brother had been mutated into a wolf boy, "Lincoln's got fur!" Lola cried in repulse.

"Lucky." Lana said feeling envious.

"Bro, what happened to you?" Luna asked.

"I..." Lincoln tried to explain but clutched his head in pain, "No! Too strong, can't control it!"

"Lincoln?" his parents asked in concern.

Lincoln lifted his head back to up reveal a feral look on his face and began showing his teeth. He growled like a wild animal at them, as Lisa spoke, "It appears our brother has succumb to his new wolf instincts, and they're not good ones." she got worried.

Lincoln raised his head and howled as a full moon came out from behind a cloud, and then barked at his family, "What do we do?" Lori asked.

Lisa spoke, "Stall him! I'll go get something!" she ran back into the house.

"Stall him how?" Lola asked in confusion.

Lana grabbed one of Charles' rubber balls, "Let me try something," he held it out, "Hey, Lincoln. Look what I got," she squeaked it a few times to get his attention, "Go fetch!" she threw the ball.

Lincoln caught it in his mouth, much to the sister's surprise, "That worked?" Lynn asked.

In response, Lincoln spat the ball up and growled at them. Luna answered her sports sister, "That answer your question, dude?"

Lincoln charged at them on all fours before jumping at Lori, as the eldest sister held him back, "Lincoln, get off me!"

"Lincoln, get off your sister right this second!" Lynn Sr. ordered, but his son didn't listen.

Lori struggled to keep Lincoln from biting at her, but felt slobber drip from his mouth and onto her shirt, "ECK! He's drooling on me!"

"What do we do, girls?" Luan asked, as they didn't know how to approach the situation.

Suddenly a shot could be heard, and Lincoln groaned. He started getting dizzy before falling onto his side and off Lori. The family noticed a dark had been shot into his butt. They saw standing atop the porch was Lisa wielding a tranquilizer gun, "Everyone ok?"

"Lisa, what did you do?" Lynn asked in shock.

"Saved your lives of course."

"But did ya have to shoot him?" Luna asked rhetorically.

"All I did was tranquilize him to make him calm. Nothing more."

"Well, thanks." Lori said, as she wiped off some of the slobber on her shirt.

"How did you even get that tranquilizer gun?" Rita asked with her hands on her hips.

Lisa grinned sheepishly, "Uh, question for another day. Now grab Lincoln and bring him inside. I need to find out what happened with him." Lisa instructed, as Luna picked the wolf boy up and brought him inside with the family in tow.

* * *

Later on, Lincoln groaned as he woke up and was staring up at the living room ceiling, "What? Where am I?" Lana looked over and called out, "Guys, he's awake!"

Rushing over was the rest of the family, "Lincoln?" Luna asked in concern.

"Are you ok?" Rita asked.

"My head is spinning. What happened to-," he looked to his hand and saw it wasn't a paw anymore, "What? Lola, hand mirror!" Lola expecting he'd say that held a mirror to him. He saw in his reflection he was human again, but without a shirt, "I'm me again!" he cheered.

"Welcome back, bro." Lynn greeted.

"Thanks. Did I do anything bad while I was out of it?" he asked in worry.

"Other than trying to eat my face off and drooling on me, nothing else." Lori answered.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry, Lori."

"Well, you're forgiven." she smiled.

Lisa came over, and began speaking, "You're lucky I tranquilized you when I did. After running a full diagnosis on your body, I discovered you had traces of wolf DNA exposed to your own DNA triggering a mutation. Luckily I was able to synthesize an antidote to cure you of this affliction. How did you come into contact with mutation formula?"

Lincoln sighed, "It's like this," he told them of what happened when he followed the squad cars to the crime scene, to his fight with the mutants, and trailing them back to their lair where he got mutated by their boss, "And that's it."

"Unbelievable, you got spliced." Lisa said in disbelief.

"What a dog-gone shame." Luan joked, and everyone groaned.

"So who is this Dr. Splice guy?" Lola asked.

Lisa had already ran a search on the web and pulled up a photo of him, "This guy. Dr. Martin Splice, former veterinarian/zoologist. According to his records he was a promising animal researcher who specialized in animal study. But years ago he was kicked out of the university for pitching the idea of combining mankind with animal DNA, hence the splicing."

"Looks like he decided to go through with it by performing it on others." Lincoln noted.

"Lincoln, didn't you say he had a plan?" Rita asked.

"Yeah. He said he was going to unleash his serum upon the world tomorrow night." he explained.

"And how's he going to do that?" Lori wondered.

"I don't know. He didn't say how." Lincoln sighed knowing he was at a dead end.

Lisa on the other hand was using Lincoln's minimal information to the best of her abilities to find an answer. Suddenly she gasped, "Actually, I think I might know his scheme."

"What is it?" Lincoln wondered.

Lisa went back to the computer and pulled up an article, "Tomorrow night, outside Royal Woods at the Morganbay Launch Site an experimental rocket is scheduled to be launched into space."

"You don't think he's going to be loading his serum onto that rocket, is he?" Lincoln asked in worry.

"Seems most logical," Lisa confirmed, "I can assume he plans to have that serum eventually convert into a gas. Once it reaches space it'll be released and cover the earth."

"Thus turning us all into human animal hybrids." Lincoln feared.

"Oh, too cool!" Lana cheered.

"Try gross!" Lola gagged.

"There is literally no way I'm going to live my life as an animal." Lori said.

"Like yeah," Leni agreed, "Wearing a fur coat as a coat is one thing, but having it attached to you is too much."

"If you're lucky you won't be in fur," Luan began, "You could be covered in scales." she laughed, much to Lori and Leni's irritation.

"You won't have to worry," Lincoln assured them, "Because I'm gonna keep him from sending that serum into space."

"But, bro, he's got those mutant punks to protect him." Luna reminded the alien hero.

"Which is why I'm gonna take them out too," Lincoln turned to Lisa, "Tell me you made more than one antidote?"

Lisa in response held out a tray with a dozen more darts loaded up with the antidote used to cure Lincoln, "Please, what kind of person do you take me for?"

Lincoln smiled, "Perfect. Well, family, we got work to do tomorrow."

"We?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you guys to help me in un-mutating Splice's henchmen."

The family looked at each other before giving the boy smiles, "You can count on us, bro." Luna assured.

"Thanks, but for now does anybody have a back scratcher? I think I got fleas on me." Lincoln reached behind him to scratch his back.

"I can do that." Lana offered as she got on Lincoln's back and began scratching his bare back.

"Oh, that feels good." Lincoln said in relief.

* * *

The next around the afternoon, the Loud family was in Vanzilla, as the dad was driving them through Royal Woods to the edge of it with their destination being Morganbay Launch Site. Lori spoke to her brother, "So do you have a plan?"

"There's a reason I'm called 'The Man with the Plan', Lori."

"So you do have one?" Luna asked.

"Of course. I'm going to distract the animal punks giving you guys the opportunity to dart them. Then I'm going after Splice." Lincoln explained.

"What if he tries to mutate you again?" Leni asked in concern.

"Not with the guy I'm bringing to the party." he smirked while looking at the Omnitrix.

The Loud Family arrived at the launch site, and parked in the lot. They got out, and Lynn Jr. spoke, "So what now?"

"We need to be on the look out for a suspicious looking vehicle that shouldn't be in a place like this." Lincoln answered, as everyone kept their eyes peeled.

"You mean a vehicle like that?" Leni motioned to a delivery van with a logo for a diaper brand on it.

"They don't get more suspicious looking than that." Luna noted.

"Especially in a place like this." Lisa added.

They followed the vehicle and watched it stop and waited for clearance. Suddenly the guard was tasered and fell unconscious. The van drove through the gate arm breaking it, "There they go." Lynn said.

"And here we go." Lincoln said, as they followed in.

They watched the van stop onto the site, where guards surrounded it, but Rhino burst out of the back and rammed them into comatose. Exiting the van was Cheetah, Canary, Bear, Tiger, and Dr. Splice carrying a contained loaded with his animal serum. The doc turned to Bear, Canary, Tiger, and Cheetah, "You all keep on look out," he turned to Rhino, "And you come with me." the mutants nodded, as Rhino followed Dr. Splice to the rocket.

The Loud family watched the doc take Rhino with him to the launching platform, "There he goes, dudes." Luna said.

"Lincoln, now would be a good time for you to go alien." Lori suggested.

"Way ahead of you." Lincoln turned the dial and activated it. In a flash of green Lincoln became the ball alien form yesterday.

"What? This guy again?" Lynn complained, "Lincoln, he's useless."

"Don't be so sure about that, Lynn," Lincoln answered, "Yesterday I found out what this guy can really do."

"You would've found out sooner had you stuck around and listened to me." Lisa said dryly.

"Nevertheless, I know what to do. And by the way, call me Cannonbolt." he answered.

"Cannonbolt?" Luan asked.

"Yeah, been thinking about it all night." Cannonbolt said.

"Incoming zoo!" Luan called.

They saw the four mutants coming right for them. Cannonbolt spoke, "Time to play bowling for animals!" he curled into a ball and rolled right for them. When the animals realized what he was doing they tried to turn tail but got bowled over.

"Ouch." Bear groaned, as they got back up.

"We can't let him near the Doc!" Tiger ordered, as they tried distracting Cannonbolt.

Lisa spoke to her siblings who were each holding a dart gun, "Ok, siblings, there can be no room for error. Fire at will!"

Luna and Lori took first shot at Bear and Canary nailing them in the backs. The two mutant groaned before they changed back to a human boy and girl, "Score!" Luna cheered.

Leni tried shooting Cheetah but missed, due to the cat's reflexes, "I'm out of ammo!"

"I got this one!" Lana said, as she used her own and nailed Cheetah turning her back into a normal girl.

Tiger growled in frustration and tried to attack them only to get bowled by the side by Cannonbolt. As he was down for the count, Lucy fired a dart at him turning him human again, "That's four down." Lisa counted.

"And the other is there." Cannonbolt motioned to Rhino and Doc. Splice up ahead, "Come on!" he rolled after them, while the family followed.

* * *

As Dr. Splice and Rhino reached the rocket, the doctor went to a part of it and opened a compartment, "Once this baby goes up into the atmosphere and releases the serum as a gas, the human race will be a thing of the past." he told Rhino who chuckled at the idea.

"Hey, horn-head!" Cannobolt called from above. Rhino looked up and saw Cannobolt falling for him, "Cannobolt cannonball!" he shouted, before curling into a sphere and slammed down on Rhino. The impact onto the pavement shook the ground as Dr. Splice almost dropped his serum container. He looked over seeing Cannonbolt standing atop Rhino, before the alien spoke to him, "What's up, Doc?"

The family arrived, as Luan overheard him and laughed, "Good one, Lincoln!"

"You won't be able to stop me, once the rocket goes up!" Dr. Splice warned them, before he was ready to insert the container.

"Hello!" Lucy popped up behind him.

Dr. Splice shrieked, as he accidentally threw the container up into the air, "NO!" he cried.

"I got it!" the girls tried to grab it, but it kept slipping out of their hands.

"I got it!" Cannonbolt tried to grab it, only to get knocked aside by Rhino who regained consciousness.

The mutant caught the container, much to the Doc's relief, "Excellent work, and I hope you all are ready to become animals yourselves." he pulled out a dart gun of his own and started shooting for them.

The family panicked, until Cannonbolt rolled in and shielded them with his hard shell, "Take cover all of you!"

"Here, take this." Lisa slipped him a dart.

"Thanks, Lise."

So the Loud family went for cover, as Rhino gave the container back to the doctor. The mutant started running right for Cannonbolt to ram him, but the alien spun around and jabbed the dart deep into Rhino's arm. The last of the doctor's henchmen groaned before mutating back into a human teenage boy, "Your animal lackey's have been defeated, Splice." he warned the man.

"Maybe so, but I still have my serum!" he was about to install it again, only to come face to face with Lola.

"Sample my new perfume?" she sprayed him in the face.

"I'm blind!" he hissed like the serpent he was half of.

"It's time for love tap 23!" Lynn got into a position, "Hike!" she charged at Dr. Splice and tackled him.

This caused the doctor to drop the container that shattered upon hitting the ground releasing the liquid that started drying up. When Dr. Splice saw this he screamed in defeat, "No!"

"Eat this, scaly!" Cannonbolt bowled Dr. Splice over flattening him like a pancake. Cannonbolt uncurled and heard the Omnitrix beeping. Once he changed back to Lincoln, he spoke to his family, "Good job, Louds." his family cheered.

* * *

Later on, the authorities were putting the teenagers into a squad car, while two guards were dragging Dr. Splice who was in a straitjacket before putting him into a truck to be taken away. A reporter was currently covering what had went down for the news, "And that was the end of Dr. Martin Splice's scheme of turning the entire world into a mutant animal kingdom, all thanks to the brave and heroic efforts of a new alien hero and a family according to the doctor's hired helpers. And now the rocket can be launched into space without any chance of it unleashing a mutating gas." they all turned and watched the rocket be launched into space.

From the parking lot, the Loud's were watching the rocket go up, "Now this is a beautiful sight." Lisa marveled.

"It's awesome." Luna admitted.

"Glad we could be here to witness it." Lincoln smiled.

"Well, family, what say we go grab burgers?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yay!" his family cheered, as they piled into Vanzilla and left, with Lincoln knowing tomorrow was another day to fight crime or alien threats. But with an eleventh alien at his disposal he liked the odds.

Lincoln suddenly thought to himself, 'If the watch has eleven aliens in it, could there actually be more?' this was something he would have to find out on his own.

 **(And there you go. Lincoln and his family thwarted Dr. Splice's plan, but he'll be back. Villains always come back some way. See you then.)**


	19. Warrior Duo

**(And here we are with my next update. You guys are gonna enjoy this one for sure.)**

Above the earths atmosphere a space ship flew above the planet. Inside the ship were two humanoid alien figures, both male. The first had red skin, a bald head, and dark eyes with a scar across his left one. He wore black pants and blue shoulder pads, with a red sword strapped to his waist. The second one had a gray body, brown hair, and blue eyes. His attire was composed of a black tight shirt and purple pants. Tied onto his right elbow was a red bandanna, and strapped to his waist was a purple sword.

The first one who was piloting the ship spoke to the other, "Behold, Carthur, Planet Earth."

The second figure named Carthur, answered, "This is the planet you told me about, Agrilock? It doesn't look so special."

"Maybe from above, but if my hunches are correct several other alien life forms have made this planet a home," Agrilock began, "And these life forms have become regarded as heroes."

"Well, let's see how heroic they are when we tear them limb from limb slow but painful." Carthur said smugly.

"Carthur, where did you learn such language?"Agrilock asked rhetorically.

"Years of listening to you, Agrilock."

Agrilock snickered, "That's my boy." their ship headed right for the planet.

* * *

Meanwhile in Royal Woods, The Loud siblings were currently at the market picking up groceries for their dad. Lori who was pushing the cart, spoke to her siblings, "All right, you guys. Pick up the pace. Dad wants this stuff to make his new dish. So hustle!"

Each of the Loud siblings was getting something off their dad's list. As Lincoln was getting what he was assigned to get, he spoke to the fourth wall, "Dad's making another one of his famous dishes which he's going to recommend to Aloha Comrade. And he needs some good stuff here. Luckily he assigned us to pick up the ingredients. And it's a good change of pace. I haven't dealt with aliens, criminals, or psychos in over a week. I'm thankful for this break."

"Lincoln, olives?" Lori called.

Lincoln grabbed a jar of olives, "Check!" Soon they paid for their stuff and headed out.

Elsewhere the ship of Agrilock and Carthur landed on the roof of a building. The two dismounted and activated a cloaking shield to camouflage their ship. They looked down from the building seeing all the people going about their lives, "Look around you, Carthur. Simple folk. They go about their lives without a care in the world. They don't even appear to be capable of defending themselves in the slightest."

"Reminds me of the home I left behind." Carthur said.

"Not getting sentimental on me, are you?" Agrilock inquired.

"No. No sentimental feelings at all." Carthur assured him.

"Good. It's said the alien heroes in this pitiful town show up when there's a disturbance."

"Then perhaps we should draw them out?" Carthur suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Agrilock answered, as he drew his sword.

* * *

Back with the Loud siblings, they were in Vanzilla on their way home. Luna spoke to the elder one at the wheel, "Better pick up the pace, Lore. If we don't get dads ingredients to him soon, he's gonna blow."

"I know. Just wish there wasn't so much traffic." Lori answered, as she drove.

"Yeah, it's never been this backed up before." Lynn said, as she tried to see what was going on up ahead.

Suddenly many cars started driving back much to their surprise, "Well, how about that for luck?" Luan asked.

"Floor it, sis." Lana called, as Lori drove forward.

As they went forward they suddenly heard screaming from other people who were turning around, "What's everyone in a panic?" Leni asked.

Lola looked out the window and gasped, "Two reasons, and there they are."

The siblings looked out and saw Agrilock and Carthur destroying stuff with their swords, and causing a massive panic. Lincoln seeing this sighed, "I knew my break from alien fighting couldn't last forever."

"So do your thing, bro." Luna said.

"All over it," Lincoln got out of Vanzilla, and rushed to the scene while checking over his aliens, "Nope. Not him. Not him. Yes!" he activated the watch.

As the duo were causing mayhem, Carthur spoke, "I haven't had this much excitement since that time we went to Vatoon."

"Oh, yes. That was when I had to save you when you got into that bar fight." Agrilock recalled.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what about the time I had to save you from being eaten from that desert worm?" Carthur argued.

The two were so caught up in their conversation, they were almost impaled by diamond shards. The two quickly used their swords to deflect them, and saw Diamondhead approaching, "You boys picked the wrong town to stroll into." the diamond alien warned them.

"A petrosapien," Agrilock said with amusement, "Didn't think there was any left in the galaxy."

"How lucky for us." Carthur said.

"All right, guys. Who are you and why're you here?" Diamondhead demanded.

"I am Agrilock, traveling warrior. And this is my partner Carthur."

Carthur spoke, "We've traveled the galaxy taking on foe after foe. And when we heard there were powerful fighters on this primitive planet, we had to see it for ourselves."

"I guess my reputation is preceding me. And I wouldn't recommend you wanting to see how powerful I really am."

"Actually, we do." Agrilock replied, as the two aimed their swords at the diamond alien.

"Always the hard way." Diamondhead sighed, as he engaged the two.

Carthur dropped his sword down on Diamondhead who crossed his arms in front to shield himself, before raising his foot and kicked Carthur back. Agrilock attacked from behind, but his sword strike didn't affect his opponent. Diamondhead fought back with his bare fists, before launching diamond shards at the two. They deflected most of the shards with their swords.

"Seems the rumors about you were true. I can't wait to see if any of your pals will come." Agrilock said with a smirk.

Diamondhead stammered, "Uh, yeah. You better be scared because when my comrades get here."

"On the contrary. We're looking forward to it." Carthur replied.

Diamondhead groaned, and thought, 'I got to get rid of these guys, asap.' he fought the two together.

Unfortunately, Diamondhead heard the Omnitrix beeping, and spoke to himself, "Oh, no. I got to get out of here." he tried to make a break for it, but the duo held him back. Suddenly in a flash the two saw the diamond alien was gone, and in place of him was Lincoln.

"Heh-heh. Oops." he said nervously.

"The petrosapien is a mere earth child?" Carthur asked in disbelief.

"But how?" Agrilock wondered.

Carthur noticed the watch on Lincoln's wrist and help him up by the right leg, "Agrilock, look at his wrist."

Agrilock looked at Lincoln's wrist and spotted the watch, "By the Stars, it's the Omnitrix."

"You mean the actual Omnitrix?" Carthur asked hopefully.

"Yes. This trip to earth has just gotten better," Agrilock began, before turning to Carthur, "Back to the ship!"

"Someone help!" Lincoln cried.

Before they could take off, vanzilla pulled to a halt, as Lori shouted, "Hands off our brother!"

"Yeah let him go!" Lynn called.

"Carthur, move!" Agrilock ordered, as they turned to leave.

"Get back here!" Lana shouted, as she jumped onto Carthur's back trying to restrain him.

"Get this kid off me!" Carthur demanded.

"Hold still!" Agrilock grabbed Lana by the arm, "Better take her with for variety."

"Lana!" the sisters cried, as the duo left with two of their siblings.

"No!" Leni cried.

"What do we now?" Luan asked.

"We have to find them." Lola cried.

"And how, dude?" Luna asked.

Lisa spoke up, as she pulled out a device "Don't worry. With my DNA tracker, I can hone in on Lana's DNA signature thanks to a spit sample I obtained from her."

"Genius and gross." Lola gagged.

"Where'd you get her spit from?" Lori asked.

"Please, where can I not find her spit?" Lisa asked rhetorically, and the sisters agreed.

"Back in the van!" Lori ordered, as they piled in vanzilla and followed Lisa's coordinates.

* * *

Meanwhile on board the duo's ship, Lana was restrained to a wall, and close to her was Lincoln who had his Omnitrix wrist encased in a metal sphere, keeping him from activating the Omnitrix.

Agrilock paced before the two, and spoke, "The legendary Omnitrix here of all planets? I guess it's true what the mighty Vilgax said when he sent our word it was here. Carthur and I were originally offered the chance to retrieve it for him."

"Then why didn't you?" Lincoln questioned.

"Thought it was a hoax, a wild goose chase, a desperate cry from a warlord who needed more help because his current help was useless. Guess it wasn't a desperate cry now." Agrilock said.

"But imagine the money we'll make if we hand that over to the highest bidder." Carthur said.

"And what about me?" Lana asked curiously.

"Meh, I'm sure there's somebody out there willing to buy a human for a pet." Agrilock answered.

"Ok, I can act like an animal half the time, but I am no alien's pet!" Lana protested.

"Carthur, let's get in the air asap." Agrilock ordered.

Carthur answered, as he heard his stomach grumble, "Agrilock, we came a long way. How about a lunch break?"

Before Agrilock could protest he heard his own stomach grumble, "I suppose it's a good idea," he turned to the siblings, "Anyplace on this mud-ball worth foraging for food?"

"Well, there's the Burpin' Burger." Lincoln winced.

Agrilock squinted before speaking, "Very well. Carthur, keep an eye on them. I'll bring back whatever I can get from this Burpin' Burger."

"Understood." Carthur answered, as Agrilock left the ship.

Lincoln spoke to Carthur, "So, uh, Carthur, you guys come around this side of the galaxy often?"

"First time here, actually." he answered.

"So what brought you here to begin with?" Lana asked.

"Agrilock and I are traveling warriors. We've gone from various planets over the years challenging the strongest and pushing ourselves past the limits of our strengths," he explained, "We heard of alien heroes on this planet, and sought to see if they were worthy adversaries. To our disappointment and surprise they were all nothing more than a child using technology capable of so much more than mere heroics."

"Hey, I'd rather take being a hero than your line of work." Lincoln argued.

"Yeah. So would I." Lana agreed.

Carthur chuckled, "Funny, I once felt the same thing when I was your ages."

The two were taken aback, "You did?" they asked.

"Yes. I wasn't always this warrior you see before you. I was like you kids. Young, spirited, and naïve about the world around me."

"What happened?" Lincoln asked curiously.

Carthur looked to the two, "You really wanna know? Because my tale is not a happy one."

"We'd still wanna know." Lana assured him.

"Very well," Carthur began narrating, _"Many years ago, when I was just a boy, I lived on another planet with my mother, my friends, and my people. Our planet was a simple farming planet, where my people grew produce to be sold to the markets of other planets. It was the job of all of us. My father died when I was still a newborn, and my mother did all she could to provide for us. But when I got older I started helping out with growing produce, determined to take the load off my poor mother."_

He flashed back to when he was a boy no older than Lana. Back then he was scrawnier and innocent. As he was helping the adults and older children farm, he was still helped by his mother who encouraged him to push himself past his limits.

" _It was a happy life. We had each other. But all that came to an end. What felt like an ordinary night turned into a night of blood. Agrilock; one of the worst notorious killers in the galaxy came to our planet. He destroyed our crops, and took the lives of many innocent people just to satisfy his own amusement. Man, women, even children. I foolishly thought I could do something, but when I went to confront him I froze. I stared into the face of danger petrified and frightened for my life. And he wasted no time to try and strike me down, had his sword not come into contact with my mother who shielded me from him,"_ Lincoln and Lana gasped, _"Then he was gone, and I was left to weep over my mother's corpse."_

He remembered he draped himself over his mother's lifeless body crying, _"Mama! MAMA!"_

"Dang." Lana gasped.

"Sorry to hear that." Lincoln began sympathizing with him.

Carthur continued, _"Soon my sadness turned to anger, and I wanted revenge against my mother's killer. I followed Agrilock all the way back to his ship, and tried to fight him, but no matter how hard I punched him he didn't even flinch. He flicked me aside and left, but I wasn't giving up. I hitched a ride onto his ship so where he went I would be right behind him. On the next planet he stopped at I continued to try and fight him, but every time I ended up making a fool of myself. Then as he stopped to rest from traveling, I came to him with a different approach."_

"What approach was that?" Lincoln inquired.

"I demanded he make me his apprentice."

"You what?" Lana asked in disbelief.

"I knew I stood no chance against him so I needed to get stronger, and who better to train me than the one who killed my mom?"

"That's actually some messed up stuff." Lincoln replied.

"And yet it makes sense." Lana admitted.

"So did he say yes?" Lincoln asked.

Carthur shook his head, _"No. He merely shrugged me off and continued on without even acknowledging my existence. But I was persistent. I followed him for months wherever he went and whatever planet he stopped at one way or another determined to become his apprentice."_

"You followed him for months?" Lana asked, "Stalker, much?" she asked Lincoln who chuckled, but stopped when he saw Carthur looking angry.

He continued on, _"As I followed, I watched him fight many other alien species that looked like they could defeat him, but one after another he showed them he was the superior one. The more I watched, the more determined I was to learn under his wing. But I had to prove myself. But no matter what species big or small I tried to fight I was humiliated, mocked, and just victimized. Then when I happened across the nest of a small mother creature and her eggs being attacked by a serpent smaller than me I took it as a chance to prove myself. I crushed the serpent, but through my roughhousing I ended up destroying the mothers eggs, and she had already been bitten by the serpent. I mourned for being weak and unable to do anything. But then Agrilock appeared to me, and for the first time spoke to me."_

He recalled what Agrilock told him as it played in his memory, _"In order to live, others must die. That is the law of nature. Since the beginning, life is a constant struggle where only the strong can survive and the weak perish."_

" _But how can I be strong I don't have your strength or your skill?" young Carthur cried._

" _Why do you even want to be strong or learn from someone like me?" Agrilock asked._

" _You are the strongest fighter I've ever seen. Back home when you killed all those people, the others did nothing but cower in fear. I don't want to end up like that! I want to be stronger so that I would never freeze up again!"_

 _Agrilock smirked, "Very good. This pain your feeling, turn it into a weapon and it'll make you stronger."_

" _It will?" Carthur asked._

" _Yes. Strength alone isn't what makes you strong. It's the endurance of hardships in your life. The more hard times you endure the stronger you get from those experiences."_

" _Then there is a chance I can be stronger?" Carthur gasped, "Well, then I'll take whatever hardships I can head on and one day I will be stronger than you!"_

 _Agrilock crossed his arms, "Then I will train you to be a warrior like myself. But be warned, boy, it'll be the biggest hardship you've ever endured. The life I lead is a veritable hell and it always ends in blood. Do you still wish to learn under one such as me?"_

" _Yes. More than anything." he assured._

" _Then may the Celestialsapiens have mercy on your soul." Agrilock declared._

Older Carthur narrated, _"Since that day, I became Agrilock's apprentice. As we traveled the galaxy, he taught me about all the different alien species, their strengths and their weaknesses, all while molding me into a warrior. His training was as he promised a veritable hell, with no mercy. He trained me till it felt like my bones cracked. But I didn't care. I was determined to get stronger so that I would never be pushed around by others ever again."_ He recalled one time when he was a teenager, Agrilock presented him with his first sword as a birthday present. Carthur was overjoyed, as he took the weapon feeling much acknowledgement.

He flashed back to two years ago where he stood on opposite ends of Agrilock when the two were training in the mountains on another planet, _"Behold, Agrilock. I am no longer a weak cowardly boy that couldn't hold a candle to even the smallest of creatures. My fists are as strong as rock, my skill with the sword is rivaled only by you, and it is now my nature to fight without fear."_

 _Agrilock smiled, "I am proud of you, Carthur. You have grown into a fine warrior. I would certainly prefer you as an ally than an enemy."_

" _I owe it all to you, Agrilock. Originally it was my goal to get stronger so that I would one day kill you for what you did to my mother. You can't imagine how many times the idea went through my head during your more weaker moments. Yet I could never bring myself to do it, no matter how many times the opportunity presented itself. Traveling and learning under your tutelage has given me a greater clarity on life. It's because of you I see things in a different light. The ugliest truths about this galaxy and all those who live in it. You've become like a father to me, and I wish to walk that life of hell you told me about side by side with you."_

 _Agrilock stood by Carthur's side, before offering his hand to him, "I couldn't ask for anyone better, my son." he said with sincerity, as the two locked fists._

" _Since that day, Agrilock and I traveled the galaxy, venturing from planet to planet facing any enemy that came our way. No matter how big or viscous the species was, we faced it together as a team. But my biggest test had only begun. He took me back to my home planet, where like before years ago, we laid waste to it destroying anyone who stood in our way, man or woman. Those fools who weren't strong enough to do anything to stop Agrilock before hadn't changed a bit. They were all the same, weak and cowardly. And I held no remorse for whoever I struck down. I left vowing to never return again."_

* * *

Back in present time, Carthur finished, "And here I stand as a fierce warrior who fears no one not even death itself."

Lincoln and Lana dangled by the wall in shock, "Carthur, I never would've guessed it." Lana gasped.

"To go through all that. I can't even imagine what it had to be like." Lincoln added.

"Well, now you know what I had to grow up with. Agrilock is my mentor, my friend, my father. And I would do anything for him. Even sacrifice myself."

"Talk about eternal devotion." Lincoln told Lana.

"Enjoy yourselves, because when Agrilock gets back. We take off for space." Carthur said, as he kicked back in his passenger seat.

"Lincoln, what do we do?" Lana asked nervously.

"I don't know, Lana," Lincoln answered, feeling just as worried, "I just don't know."

 **(And there's the first part. Lincoln has met his most unique opponents yet. Will he get himself and Lana out of this situation? Don't miss next time. Agrilock and Carthur were inspired from the anime movie Ringing Bell, about a lamb raised by a wolf to be a killer. Check it out.)**


	20. Mentor and Student Clash

**(And welcome to the next half of the last chapter. Hope you're ready for some tear jerking moments and shocking turn of events.)**

As Lori drove vanzilla, Lisa was checking the readings on her DNA tracker, "We're greeting close. Just keep the pace up."

"I'm scared," Lola cried, "What do you think those two are going to do to Lincoln and Lana?"

"I have several possible theories on that and..." Lisa was cut off by her sibs.

"Don't say it!"

Leni looked out one window and gasped, "Hey, look up there!"

They looked out on Leni's side and saw Agrilock jumping across buildings while carrying some bags in his arms, "It's one of those two guys that took Lincoln and Lana." Lynn noted.

"What's he carrying?" Luan wondered.

"Looks like Burpin' Burger bags." Luna spotted.

"Did he literally just order take out?" Lori asked incredulously.

"Well, I don't think he could just order in from his ship." Luan joked, and the girls sighed.

"Follow him!" Lisa ordered, as Lori drove after Agrilock.

* * *

Soon enough, Agrilock returned to his ship and entered, "I have returned."

"And you got lunch?" Carthur inquired.

"Oh, yes," he dropped the Burpin' Burger bags on the table, "There was so much to choose from so I just took what was available."

"Let's see how good these really are." Carthur said, as the two sat down and took a burger each and ate it, "Hm, delectable."

"Earthlings sure do have tasty delicacies." Agrilock admitted.

Outside the ship and parked below the building it was on was Vanzilla. The Loud siblings managed to get to the roof, and saw the ship that was still uncloaked, "We have to get in there." Lynn said, as she was about to barge in, only for Luna to pull her back, "Dude, you can't just barge in like that."

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't just some person's room or house." Lola reminded her.

"Our fragrance sibling is correct. To get in their undetected requires complete and utter silence." Lisa explained.

Lucy suddenly appeared behind her, "So who's gonna be able to pull that off?"

Lisa jumped and answered, "I think we found our volunteer." Lucy raised a brow.

"Sure. Ok." she answered.

Lisa pulled out a beaker of green liquid, "Knowing our siblings they'll be chained or caged. So use this corrosive I concocted to free them."

"Why do you conveniently have a corrosive on you?" Lori inquired.

Lisa grinned nervously, "No reason."

So Lucy took the beaker, and being who she was snuck onto the ship. She crawled across the floor, while noticing the duo were still enjoying Burpin' Burger meals. Taking advantage of their distraction, she crawled further before seeing her two siblings restrained to the wall. As she got closer to them, they spotted her but kept quiet. Lucy was about to carefully pour some of the corrosive on the sphere cuff containing the Omnitrix, until Lana let out an unexpected sneeze. This got the attention of the duo who turned around seeing Lucy trying to free their prisoners.

"Dang it!" the siblings cursed.

"Stop her!" Agrilock ordered Carthur, as the two went to stop the dark sister.

Lucy quickly got some corrosive on Lincoln's cuff allowing him to access the Omnitrix, "Anyone will do!" he slammed the Omnitrix against the wall and changed into Heatblast. He extended a palm out and shot fireballs from it at the two. Using his extreme heat was able to melt the other restraint on his other arm freeing himself.

"Hold still, Lana," Heatblast used his heat to melt Lana's restraints enough for her to bust out, "Come on let's go!" they hurried for the exit while Heatblast bombarded the duo with more fireballs. Before they left, Lana snatched one of the Burpin' Burgers.

"For the road." she said, before catching up with her sibs.

* * *

The other siblings waited outside the ship, until Lana and Lucy came out, "Lana, are you ok?" Lori asked in concern.

"I'm better now." she answered, while eating the burger.

"Where'd you get that?" Luna asked.

Before Lana could answer, Leni asked, "Where's Lincoln?"

Hetablast landed outside the ship with Agrilock and Carthur exiting, "Girls, take cover!" the fire alien ordered.

The Loud girls ran for cover on the roof, while Heatblast spun around releasing fire streams that knocked the duo off their feet. The two got up and resumed fighting Heatblast, but the alien hero wasn't backing down, "Your sister is a crafty little sneak." Agrilock told him.

"Yeah. Which is still a surprise to us." Heatblast admitted.

"Come on, Lincoln, you got this!" Lynn called.

"Get them, bro!" Luna cheered, as the others joined in.

Agrilock groaned, but got an idea, "Carthur, take them all prisoner!"

Carthur answered, "My pleasure." he went to where the sisters were taking cover.

"Girls!" Heatblast tried to help, but Agrilock blocked his path.

Carthur approached the girls smirking, "I'm sure plenty of alien kids would want any one of you as pets."

"I am no one's pet!" Lola protested.

"Silence, or I will silence you myself!" he raised his sword up, and the girls gasped.

Lily who was in Lori's arms started crying in fright, which made Carthur gasped at the sight before him. He flashed back to that night when his mother protected him from Agrilock resulting in her life being taken. Combined with hearing Lily's cries reminded him of himself that night. He kept his sword up which shook before dropping it to the ground, much to everyone's confusion.

"I-I can't. I can't do it." he told himself, much to the girls shock.

"Huh?" they asked.

Agrilock and Lincoln who had just changed back saw what was going on. Agrilock wasn't liking this, and spoke firmly, "What is the meaning of this, Carthur?"

Carthur turned to Angrilock and spoke in guilt, "I can't do it, Agrilock."

"Can't or won't?" Agrilock squinted his eyes.

"They're only children, Agrilock. One's a mere infant!" he motioned to Lily, "I've never had to resort to this!"

Lincoln was shocked at Carthur's change of heart, while Agrilock frowned, "I always had my suspicions you would one day freeze up. Now this is the last lesson I'll ever teach you." he dropped Lincoln, and stomped over to them.

Carthur blocked his path, "No! You won't lay a finger on them! I won't let you!" he ran at Agrilock and knocked him to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Agrilock demanded, "Are you out of your mind or something?!"

Carthur screamed, as he ran at Agrilock and attacked him while avoiding his sword swipes. The Loud girls slipped away and went over to Lincoln while watching the fight play out. Carthur who had disarmed Agrilock of his sword, fought him head on as all the anger and hate he previously had for his mentor started coming back, "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED MY MOTHER!" he screamed, while fighting Agrilock.

The Loud girls gasped, "His mother?" Leni asked.

"Yeah," Lana answered, "Agrilock killed Carthur's mom when he was no older than me. He had Agrilock train him to be stronger, but over time forgot about his hatred for him. I guess it's all come back to him again."

"Lincoln, aren't you going to do anything?" Lori asked.

"This isn't my fight, Lori," Lincoln answered, as he watched, "This is between them."

Agrilock fought back and knocked Carthur onto the ground to the side. Agrilock spoke, "If it weren't for me you would be nothing!" Agrilock ran at Carthur to deliver a painful blow. Carthur got the drop on him, by lifting up Agrilock's own sword which he had rolled right into. Upon lifting it and holding it out, Agrilock got pierced right in the heart by his own weapon. The siblings gasped in horror over what they just saw.

Agrilock gasped, while coughing up blood. Suddenly he smiled and spoke, "You've learned well, Carthur," he groaned, "To turn out like this is the fate of every predator. I had always predicted I would die at the hands of someone stronger. I'm glad, that person was you... My son." he fell limp signaling his death and slid off his blood stained sword.

Carthur snapped out of his rage and saw what happened, "No. No! Agrilock! I didn't want it this way!" he gasped.

"He what?" Lynn asked.

"I don't get it." Leni said in confusion.

"Why's he starting to feel bad for what he did?" Luna wondered.

Lincoln and Lana sighed, as the boy spoke, "You don't know how their relationship was, girls."

"Carthur may have hated him for killing his mom, but he was the only family he had after that." Lana finished. The girls watched as Carthur wept over Agrilock's body.

* * *

Later, Carthur stood over Agrilock's body that was wrapped and roped in a white sheet. He had both his sword and Agrilock's sword strapped to his waist. The Loud siblings stood to the side, as Lana spoke, "Carthur, what're you going to do now?"

Carthur turned to Lana and her siblings, before answering, "All my life I've traveled with Agrilock across the galaxy. After I abandoned my planet, he was my home. Now I have none."

"You can stay here on earth somewhere and begin anew." Lincoln offered.

"What?" he asked.

"Agrilock may have trained you to be merciless and ruthless, but that side of you that still cared about others was still a part of you." the white haired boy explained.

"You're not a murderer deep down. Because if not for you we wouldn't be here." Lori added.

"Car-Car!" Lily addressed him.

Carthur smiled a bit, but sighed, "I appreciate your offer, but I can't accept it."

"So what'll you do?" Luan asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, wherever you go out in the universe, always know we'll always be here on earth if you ever need anybody."

Carthur smiled once again, "Thank you, Lincoln Loud. You are a true warrior here."

"Thanks. And stay out of trouble." Lincoln warned him. Carthur nodded, as he picked Agrilocks' body up and went into the ship.

As it took off, the kids watched, with Lincoln and Lana feeling very sorry for him, "Is he going to be all right?" Leni asked.

"This was a traumatic experience for him, Leni." Lisa answered.

"Second traumatic experience of his life," Lincoln added, "He may not recover from it quickly. But we can hope in time he will forgive himself."

* * *

Meanwhile out in space, Carthur's ship flew through the endless void, as Agrilock's body was strapped in the back. The alien fighter was still broken about what he had done. He looked at his reflection in the ships windshield, before suddenly seeing Agrilock's reflection in it as if he were sitting in the passenger seat. Carthur gasped and looked to the side but didn't see his mentor sitting at his side.

He became saddened again and spoke while looking back at his mentor's wrapped body, "Agrilock. Forgive me. You accepted me when no one else would. You taught me to live the way you did. I wasn't able to become merciless like you, and because of me you're dead. I may still be alive, but where do I go now?" he asked, before dropping his face into his hands and cried.

Carthur's ship continued to travel to parts unknown, while the former scrawny boy turned fighter was no longer were what he was or where he would go. He could only hope one day he'd find the answers to his new questions.

 **(And how's that for a shocking turn of events. Carthur turned on Agrilock upon realizing he couldn't truly be like him, and killed him. Now haunted by guilt he must find himself, but who knows how long that will take. Hope you enjoyed it guys. And to the one who writes so many scenarios in reviews I got one for you to take a crack at. Since you had regular Lincoln travel to the dimension to meet Linka Loud and her ten brothers. Have him travel to the animal world where he meets his Rabbit self, Warren. That is if you've seen the episode where Lincoln imagines himself in a family of rabbits. Catch you all later.)**


	21. The Last Laugh

**(And welcome back, guys. Here I'm bringing back another classic villain and group you'll all know too well.)**

One night in Royal Woods, two crooks were sneaking out back of a jewelry store carrying a duffel bag, "See, what'd I tell ya? An easy heist." the first one told the other.

"These babies will really bring us some cold hard cash." the second said.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before somebody sees us." the first said, as the two started sneaking away, while unaware of a familiar white haired boy was watching them from the roof above.

"Too late for that." Lincoln said, as he activated the Omnitrix and transformed.

As the crooks were almost to their getaway car, Diamondhead dropped in, "You're lucky those diamonds aren't made from me. But I still take offense to you stealing them."

The crooks were shocked, until the first one spoke to his partner, "Shoot it!" the two pulled their guns out and started shooting Diamondhead only for their bullets to bounce off him.

"Weak shots. Let me show you real shots," Diamondhead held his hands out and fired diamond shards at the two pinning them to the wall. Diamondhead looked at the trapped crooks on the wall, and spoke, "Not my choice in wallpaper."

Soon enough, the two crooks were pried off the wall and placed into a squad car before being taken away. One of the cops returned the stolen diamonds, and spoke to Diamondhead, "A lot of people think you and those other aliens are freaks, but we're glad to have guys like you fighting the good fight."

"Just doing what I can to help the good people." Diamondhead said, before taking his leave.

* * *

The next morning, the Loud family was in Vanzilla driving through town, with everyone looking excited. Lincoln turned to the fourth wall and spoke, "You're probably wondering what all the excitement's about? Well, we're all going to see this circus that just pulled into town called 'Zombozo's Traveling Circus of Laughs'. When Luan found out about this she insisted we all go. And after all the crime fighting I've been doing I could use a break. But if I'm being honest, this Zombozo guy looks real freaky even by clown standards." he showed the fourth wall a flyer for the circus with the ringmaster clown's face on front.

True to Lincoln's words, Zombozo the clown was by far a freaky looking clown. He had pale skin, a blue round nose, red wild hair, and a sinister grin with twisted yellow teeth. On his head was a top hat with a blue orb in the middle. Lynn Sr. called, "We're here, kids!" they pulled into the circus grounds.

"Yay!" the kids cheered, before piling out.

They walked around taking a look at all the attractions and food stands, "Oh, everything looks so good." Lana salivated at all the circus foods.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Lynn asked, as they saw people gathering around something.

They got closer, as a circus assistant began announcing, "Step right up and see the finger-less freak of nature, whose strength knows no bounds, Thumbskull!"

Walking onto the scene was a strong man with pale white skin and a bald head. His head was shaped like a thumb and it looked like he had a thumb nail on his forehead. He held a metal bar and bent it like it was nothing.

The audience gasped in amaze, as Lynn spoke, "Whoa! And I thought Fourarms was strong."

"Why is his head literally shaped like a thumb?" Lori asked.

"Probably a birth defect." Lisa answered plainly.

Thumbskull threw the bent metal pole up, as it was suddenly caught by red wavy tentacles. However, the tentacles turned out to be red hair pieces attached to the head of another freak who was a girl, "And presenting Frightwig! When this beauty lets down her hair no telling what could happen!"

Frightwig's hair bent the pole some more turning it into a pretzel shape, before placing it atop an anvil. Leni gasped, "Like, I wish I had hair that could do that."

"That is scientifically impossible to do." Lisa said in disbelief.

The announced continued, "And last but not least, the freak whose unique skill is as vile as his attitude. Acid Breath!" Walking onto the scene was another pale man with one normal eye and one red eye. He opened his mouth very wide to reveal his disgusting teeth. Out form his mouth came a green gas that melted the bent iron pole and the anvil.

"Gross!" Lola gagged.

"More like awesome!" Lana cheered.

"These are my kinda people." Lucy marveled at the trio.

"Come on, let's check out the big top." Rita said, as they headed into the tent.

Inside the big top, people were gathering in looking excited for the big show. As the Loud family took their seats, Lincoln spoke up, "Uh-oh. Be right back guys. Gotta pee."

"Bring back some popcorn would ya, bro?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Lincoln said, as he left.

Luan spoke to her family, "It's starting!"

The ringmaster stepped out and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages! The Circus of Laughter is proud to present the Sultan of Smiles, the Crown Prince of Chuckles, the Grim Tickler himself. The Star of our circus, Zombozo the clown!"

Suddenly a small pink car drove onto the center ring, and the door opened up. Stepping out of it was Zombozo himself, "Hiya, folks!" he called, as the audience laughed. Suddenly the car he came out of drove on its own acting like a bull. Zombozo pulled out a red cape and held it out, "Tauro! Tauro!" the car drove forward at the cape. Instead o pulling the cape away, the car turned into confetti upon getting closer to it, "Ole!" Zombozo cheered, as everyone started laughing, save for Lucy.

Zombozo spoke to the audience, "If you love clowns then this is the place to be. You're gonna die laughing!" he stood before a giant machine with glowing orbs like the one on his hat, "That's a Zombozo guarantee." he promised.

"Dying of laughter is impossible to me." Lucy told her family who were too busy laughing to listen.

The clown continued to speak, "I was never really good at math in school. But I believe I have your undivided attention. Any volunteers?" he asked, as he looked around the audience and saw Luan was laughing up a storm, "Ooh, so spirited and full of life... For now." he grinned evilly.

* * *

Outside the tent, after using the bathroom, Lincoln was carrying a few tubs of popcorn, "They owe me for this," he said, before hearing a crashing sound, "What's that?" he put the popcorn down and went to find the source of the sound.

He saw across the street from the circus were the circus freaks. Thumbkull had broken a store window and began collecting handfuls of expensive watches, necklaces, rings, and bracelets. He gasped and spoke to himself, "Oh, man!" he watched as Acid Breath used his noxious breath to melt the top of a car where he pulled out the stereo.

Frightwig used her hair tentacles to pull an ATM machine out of the wall causing all the money inside to pour out, "It's payday, boys!" she laughed.

Lincoln spoke to himself, "Either these freaks don't get paid enough for their job or they're actually felons. Either way, I can't let them do this." he activated the Omnitrix, turned the dial and transformed.

As Thumbskull was carrying some flatscreens, he saw saw Heatblast land before him, "You haven't paid for those." the fire alien warned the freak.

"Guys, we're in trouble here!" Thumbskull cried nervously.

The other two looked and saw Heatblast who formed a fireball in his palm, "Let's play some ball!" he threw the fireball at Thumbskull resulting in an impact that knocked him onto his back.

Acid Breath frowned, "No one's messing up this heist!" he unleashed his noxious breath. Heatblast launched a fire blast, and upon mixing with the toxic breath resulting in a flaming explosion.

Acid Breath landed on the ground covered in soot. Frightwig frowned and sent her hair tentacles at Heatblast. They wrapped around him, only for them to burn, "Ow!" Frightwig recalled her hair tentacles and patted them, before frowning at Heatblast.

"Never touch anything made out of magma and heated rock." Heatblast warned her. Acid Breath and Frightwig continued to fight Heatblast, as Thumbskull snuck away.

Back in the big top, the audience continued laughing at Zombozo's performance, while the clown was literally soaking it all up, "Laughter really is the best medicine. Especially for me."

Suddenly Thumbskull approached, "Uh, excuse me, boss? Boss?"

Zombozo frowned, "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't bother me when I'm eating!" he explained in agitation.

"We ran into a bit of trouble." Thumbskull explained nervously. Zombozo frowned at what he was told.

Back at the fight, Heatblast was overpowering the two freaks with his fire attacks, until Zombozo appeared in a poof of confetti with Thumbskull.

Heatblast saw the clown and gasped, "Zombozo? So you're in on this?"

"What do you know? He's smart." Zombozo told his freaks.

"So this circus act is some kinda front? Why?" the fire alien demanded.

"Sorry, pal, but secrets must never be shared." he reached into his hat and pulled out a giant fire extinguisher much to Heatblast's horror.

"Oh, that isn't good." he said to himself.

"Time to cool off, hot head." Zombozo sprayed Heatblast with the extinguisher putting his flames out.

The out of gas Heatblast dropped to his knees before falling flat, "His fires gone out." Thumbkull chuckled stupidly.

"What should we do with him?" Acid Breath asked Zombozo.

"Leave him. We have bigger laughs to take." Zombozo answered, as he and the freaks left.

The Omnitrix started beeping, and Heatblast became Lincoln again. Unfortunately he was still unconscious. When he came to, he saw he was alone, "Oh, man how long have I been out? My family!" he gasped, as he headed back to the circus grounds.

* * *

When he arrived he saw the entire circus was gone, and everyone who attended there was walking around or sitting while laughing weakly. Lincoln looked at everyone in confusion, "Ok, are they really laughing or playing zombie?" he saw his family by a bench laughing weakly like everyone, "Mom! Dad! Girls!" he ran over to them.

"Lincoln, honey." Rita began, while laughing slowly.

"Where'd ya go, son?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Where'd I go? Where'd the whole circus go?" Lincoln asked flabbergasted.

"We don't really know." Luna answered.

"We do remember enjoying the show and having lots of laughs, and poof we're sitting here." Lori explained.

Lincoln looked everyone over seeing they looked almost lifeless, "You guys don't look so good."

"Actually, I feel fine," Lucy answered, "And I saw what happened."

"You did, what happened?" Lincoln asked.

"Zombozo was making everyone laugh, and he had this machine which started doing something to everyone. Suddenly they all started acting like me."

"This circus was nothing but a sham." Lincoln explained.

"What do you mean?" Leni asked as she laughed weakly.

"Those circus freaks were out robbing places. Then Zombozo showed up and knocked me out," Lincoln gasped, "I think I get how it all works now. Zombozo uses his circus to distract people and somehow drains them of happiness, while his freaks go on a crime spree."

"Makes perfect sense." Lisa admitted glumly.

Lincoln looked and did a head count of his sisters, "Wait a minute where's Luan?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Zombozo was driving a truck with Thumbskull, and the clown asked his strong freak, "Did ya make sure you packed me a snack for the road?" Thumbskull showed him the back of the truck had a few members of the audience who were still laughing, and one of them was Luan. Excellent. And that girl with the braces is like a walking spa treatment." he laughed.

Back at the old circus spot, Lincoln spoke to his family, "I have to go and rescue Luan."

"Lincoln, you'll never track them with how far they've gone." Lori warned him.

"That's why I got Wildmutt. Lucy, keep an eye on our family, will you?"

"Can do, big brother." Lucy saluted.

Lincoln turned the dial of the Omnitrix until stopping on Wildmutt's image. He slammed down on the watch and became the dog alien. He barked at his family as if telling them he'd be back before sniffing the ground and followed the trail.

Wildmutt followed the trail leading out of Royal Woods, but soon enough the Omnitrix started beeping and he changed back to Lincoln, "Oh, man. I'll never find the circus now!" he groaned, until he looked down the road and saw a clearing where the circus was getting set up, "What luck." he ran down the road.

He reached the grounds, and saw the freaks were unloading one of the trucks which contained some of their stolen goods. Lincoln snuck around trying to remain inconspicuous, "Luan must be around here somewhere."

"Hey Thumb-Head!" Frightwig called to Thumbskull, "Grab those crates over there!" she motioned to where Lincoln was hiding.

Lincoln seeing Thumbskull was coming right for him, had to act fast. He skimmed through the Omnitrix before activating it, Coming up from behind the crates was Water Hazard, "Surprise!" he blasted Thumbskull with water.

Frightwig and Acid Breath saw this, "Another one of those creatures?" the acid breathing freak asked in irritation.

"Let's hand this guy over to the boss." Frightwig said, as Acid Breath tried to use his toxic breath on the alien.

Water Hazard dodged, as the breath melted the crates close to him, "You need a whole water tower worth of mouthwash to get rid of that breath. But I'll save ya the trouble and wash it out for you!" he aimed the water canon at Acid Breath blasting his mouth with water.

Frightwig watched Acid Breath fall to the ground coughing up water. She growled at the alien, before using her hair to ensnare him, "Not so tough now are you?" she asked.

"Don't be so sure!" he aimed one of his water cannon's at Frightwig soaking her and her hair. With her hair soaked she couldn't control it.

Water Hazard fell to the ground and slugged Frightwig to the ground, "You should just stick to your circus jobs." he walked over to the tent, only for the Omnitrix to time out.

Lincoln groaned, "You have bad timing with this." He sighed before entering the tent only to see he was walking down a hall of mirrors.

* * *

He looked around seeing multiple reflections of himself, and said to himself, "Just like in thriller movies taking place at a carnival. The dreaded hall of mirrors." he continued on while keeping his eyes peeled, 'I know I'm being watched.' he thought to himself.

"Well, hey there kid!" Zombozo's voice came from all around, "You look like you could be a barrel full of laughs!"

Lincoln ignored the clown, and ended up walking straight into a mirror, "Ouch!" he groaned, before looking to the side seeing some of his reflections. Suddenly Zombozo's face appeared over his own, "Come on, kid. How about a smile?!" his whole face took up the many mirrors, as Lincoln looked all around seeing the clown's face.

"I know what your game is, Zombozo!"

"Do you, really?" he asked.

"The circus thing is a front. You do whatever it is ya did to my family and everyone else, while your circus freaks go on a crime spree!" Lincoln explained.

"Clever, boy," Zombozo admitted, "And it's true me and my freaks each get what we want through our plan. A win-win, wouldn't ya say?"

"Not from my POV. You and your freaks get what you want, but what does everyone else get? Nothing but their happiness sucked out of them!"

Suddenly multiple arms reached out of the mirrors and tried to grab Lincoln, "True, but at least they get a good laugh before it all." Zombozo's voice answered.

Lincoln started running away from the hands and all around him looked like a nightmare, "What's it even to ya anyway? Was that your pyromaniac back there who gave my freak such frowns?" Lincoln ran until suddenly a hatch opened up in the floor and out popped Zombozo's giant head on a jack in the box spring, "And what about that water shooter outside? He work for you to?" Lincoln tried to get away but more Zombozo heads popped up on springs, "Or are you some kinda freak?!"

"I'm not a freak!" Lincoln shouted before he started falling, through a flaming Zombozo face laughing at him. Next thing Lincoln knew he was swinging from trapeze to trapeze, "Ok, I'm not trained for this!" he cried before jumping through an astral Zombozo head. Suddenly the trapeze handle broke and he started plummeting. He landed on a giant spider web, "Oh, great. I had to land on a spider web."

Suddenly crawling up to him was a giant Spider with Zombozo's face, "You really need to lighten up, kid. Laugh a little. It always keeps me going." he tempted Lincoln.

"I know how to laugh... At stuff that's actually funny!"

Zombozo scowled, "What's the matter, my routine not good enough for you?"

"Your routine is lacking. I mean I've seen amateur stand up comedian's give better laughs than you." Lincoln mocked.

"Why you little!" Zombozo started getting angry, as he broke the web.

Lincoln once against started falling, until he hit the ground, "Oh, I hate landing hard." suddenly a spotlight shined down on him, and Lincoln saw he was in the center ring of the show.

Zombozo walked up to him, and Lincoln looked at the multiple blue orbs on his costume, and saw apparitions floating around through them letting out moaning wails, "You just can't appreciate gold humor." he boasted.

"Why do this at all? How are you even doing this?" Lincoln asked, still recalling what Lucy told him about Zombozo's method.

Zombozo smirked, as he unveiled the machine he used during his performance. A cable connected to it attached to an outlet on Zombozo's back and he was lifted up, "Behold, the Psyclown. With this baby I can suck all the happiness out of my audience."

"You are one sick twisted clown." Lincoln said while feeling disturbed.

"Hey a guy's gotta eat, you know? With this baby I'm gonna be hitting it up in the big cities. I'll have enough energy to last me for months, even years."

"Where's my sister?" Lincoln demanded.

"Sister?" Zombozo pondered, "About this tall, ponytail, braces, laughs a lot?"

"Where is she?!" Lincoln shouted.

"Didn't ya hear? She ran away with the circus." Zombozo joked, as another spotlight shined on another ring to reveal Luan all curled up and looking dreadful while laughing weakly.

Lincoln frowned, and got on his feet, "All right, clown. You may think you're so funny, but I'm the one who's gonna have the last laugh!" he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Ghostfreak.

Zombozo looked at the ghost alien surprised, before brushing it off, "Nice try, kid. But I sell the tricks, not buy them."

"This is no trick," Ghostfreak hissed, before slugging Zombozo in the face. The clown spun around tying himself up in the cable stuck to his back. Ghostfreak went invisible and spoke, "You know I am scared of a lot of things, but I'm scared of something much worse than you could ever throw at me. Losing my family to a Goofball Emotional Vampire," Ghostfreak reappeared, "In other words, you're going down, clown!" he slugged Zombozo in the nose again.

Zombozo growled as he looked around seeing Ghostfreak disappeared again. The ghost alien reappeared and delivered another punch making Zombozo crash into his machine shorting it out. This released all the captured happy feelings he assimilated that were all going back to their respective owners. One of them flew back into Luan, and more of them went back to the Loud family.

Zombozo crawled out of his machine, and saw Ghostfreak before him, "I warning you to back off, ghost!" he threatened him.

"You wanna see something really scary?" Ghostfreak asked, as he gripped his torso and opened up his ghostly skin like a flasher. All that could be seen was multiple black and white striped tentacles flailing around. The sight frightened Zombozo as he tried to escape but crashed back into his machine.

He fell to the ground scared out of his skin, until Ghostfreak reappeared before him, "Awe, don't tell me you're afraid of old Ghostfreak, are you?" he taunted him.

"Please! No more!" Zombozo pleaded in fright.

"Boo!" Ghostfreak answered. Zombozo's eyes widened in fright, as he inflated like a balloon and popped leaving confetti behind. Ghostfreak spoke to the fourth wall, "Just between you and me, that kinda freaked me out too." he suddenly changed back into Lincoln.

The boy looked over at his fourth oldest sister, and ran to her side, "Luan! Luan, can you hear me?" he nudged her.

"Lincoln?" Luan groaned, as she looked up at him, "Did you get that popcorn?" Lincoln smiled knowing she'd be just fine, and the rest of his family too.

* * *

Later on the Circus Freaks were contained and taken into custody, while the Louds watched fro afar, "You all feeling ok?" Lincoln asked his family.

"We're totes ok, Linky." Leni assured.

"All thanks to you, bro." Luna added.

"Clowny go bye-bye." Lily laughed.

"You think that's the last of Zombozo?" Lori asked.

"That I know of." Lincoln answered.

"Well, it had to take guts to face down that clown." Lynn Sr. commended his son.

"I just needed to use a little fright of my own." Lincoln replied.

"He may have been a vampire clown, but I still thought he was funny." Luan laughed, as her family could only roll their eyes and sigh.

 **(And there you have it. Zombozo is gone for now, but guarantee the freaks will make a come back. Don't miss next time where West comes back to Royal Woods to help Lincoln and Clyde protect someone on the run.)**


	22. The Chimera

**(And we've returned yet again. I hope you're excited to see what Lincoln goes up against this time.)**

One night outside Royal Woods, all seemed peaceful and quiet until the sounds of stomping could be heard. Charging down the road through the darkness was a hulking figure with wings and a tail. It grunted heavily as if it was trying to escape something. And sure enough it was. Pursuing it was a lot of cars with the emblem of a silver scorpion on the driver and passenger doors.

The creature being pursued kept on running before it entered Royal Woods and looked ahead seeing the junkyard. It quickly ran into it and disappeared. The cars pulled up and some people got out. The final one to get out was a man in a business suit. He had brown hair and wore glasses. One of the others spoke to him, "Sir, we've lost sight of it."

"I can see that, you fool," he answered, before looking at the town, "Royal Woods. I highly doubt it could've gone past this place."

"What should we do?"

"We'll begin a search at sunrise."

"But what if it..." he was cut off.

"Don't worry. No matter how hard it'll hide. We'll find it." he promised, as they got back in their cars and drove off.

In the junkyard, the creature was stumbling around through the darkness before coming upon some cover. It panted heavily before it began shrinking. Suddenly where the creature stood now stood a young human who spoke it a girl's voice, "I'll have to hide out here for awhile. I'm not gonna go back there again."

* * *

The next morning at the Loud House, Lincoln and Clyde were engaging in their favorite pastime of playing mindless video games, "Yes! Oh, yeah!" Lincoln cheered, as he and Clyde announced together, "High score!"

"Man once again we beat our all time high score." Clyde said in joy.

"I know. If this keeps up not even we'll be able to beat our own high score." Lincoln added.

Suddenly Lisa came barreling down the stairs, "Lincoln! Lincoln, there's something you should know about!"

"What is it, Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

"I've been recalibrating some of my old failed trackers, and made one capable of pinpointing extraterrestrial activity. A perfect way to hone in on any alien life around here."

"Good to know." Lincoln admitted.

"But now it's going off. Something's approaching us from the air." Lisa warned him.

"What?" Lincoln asked, as they heard the sound of a ship about to touch down.

The Louds and Clyde went out back and looked above them to see a small space ship shaped like a weasel started landing, "What kind of space ship is that?" Lola asked.

"Is that supposed to be a rat?" Leni asked.

"Actually it looks more like it's from the family Mustela," her family looked at her once again not understanding her, "It looks like a weasel."

"Not a weasel, Lisa," Lincoln corrected her, "But something just as good."

"What do you mean, bro?" Luna asked.

"If Lincoln's right we're about to find out." Clyde answered.

The ship parked in the backyard before it turned invisible, "Where'd it go?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Cloaking technology, clever." Lisa admitted.

Exiting from the ship was who else but West Weselton, hunter and ally to Lincoln and Clyde, "Oh, man. Jumping to Hyper drive can really give ya a migraine." he groaned.

"West!" Lincoln and Clyde cheered.

West looked over and saw the boys, "Lincoln and Clyde. It's good to see you boys."

The two went over to their ally and high fived, "It's great to see you too." Lincoln replied.

"What're you doing back on earth?" Clyde asked.

"Not here on business, I hope?" Lincoln asked, hoping there wasn't trouble West was pursuing.

"Actually I'm on vacation with the family." he replied.

"The family?" the boys asked.

"Yeah. Come on, you two. Come and meet my friends!" he called to the ship.

Exiting the ship were two more Weaselians, both female. The first one was an adult lady Weaselian with a feminine build, and the second was a younger Weaselian girl about the age of four. West stood before the lady Weaselian and spoke, "First off I'd like you to meet my lovely wife Sadrina. Bet you lads never seen a beauty quite like her." he held his wife close.

The two didn't know how to answer properly, so Lincoln replied, "I can't say we have."

Sadrina spoke to her husband, "Now, Westley, there will be none of that while we're on vacation."

"Yes, sweetheart," West answered, before bringing his daughter over, "And this is my little girl, Serenity."

The little Weaselian spoke up, "It's nice to meet you both."

"And it's good to meet you too." Lincoln admitted.

"So, West, how's Tetrax?" Clyde asked.

"He's doing good. Out traveling the galaxy looking for something to preoccupy himself."

"Ahem." Lori cleared her throat, and everyone turned their attention to the Loud family.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Lincoln?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, right. Guys this is West Welselton, a friend and ally," he spoke to West, "West meet my family This is my mom and dad. And these are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily."

West looked at Lincoln's siblings wide eyed, before speaking, "Ten sisters? And I thought Rabbiton's loved to reproduce." he joked.

"Rabbiton's?" Clyde asked.

"I have a hunch they're alien rabbits." Lincoln guessed.

The parents greeted him, "Well, it's very nice to meet you and your family." Rita greeted.

"So what manner of species are you exactly?" Lisa asked West.

"Weaselian. My species just happens to bear a striking resemblance to your earth weasels."

"Fascinating." Lisa took noted.

"So like, how do you know Lincoln?" Leni asked him.

"I was hired along side four other mercenaries by Vilgax to retrieve the Omnitrix, but me and my pal Tetrax were actually undercover and helped Lincoln defeat the other mercs."

"You were hired by Vilgax?" Luan asked.

"Yeah, but he had no idea I was playing him behind his back."

"I told him not to take the risk of spying on Vilgax, but my husband can be quite stubborn when it comes to a job." Sadrina explained.

"Speaking of Vilgax, I did run into him." Lincoln admitted.

"You what?" West asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He came to earth and I fought him."

West gripped Lincoln's shirt and shook him, "If you fought Vilgax how are you still standing here?!"

"Take it easy, West," Lincoln calmed him, "I admit it was a challenge, but I defeated him when he pushed my buttons."

"He must've really done something to tick you off." West said.

"Yeah. He sure did." he motioned to Lily who smiled.

"So anyway, me and my fam are here on vacay, and I was wondering if you and Clyde wouldn't mind showing us around."

"Well, it'll be difficult since you can't come out in the open, but still we can give you a tour." Lincoln admitted.

"But we may want to do this by air." Clyde suggested.

"No problem." West said as he got his rocket ready while holding his wife bridal style.

"Then let me get my own wings on." Lincoln activated the Omnitrix and turned the dial before stopping on Stinkfly. With a slam on the dial, Lincoln changed into the alien bug, "All aboard Stinkfly express!"

Serenity cheered as she mounted the alien bug with Clyde, "I've always wanted to ride a Lepidopterran!"

Stinkfly looked to hims family, "We'll be back later. Hang on tight, Serenity." Clyde and Serenity held on, as Stinkfly took off into the sky followed by West who carried his wife.

* * *

They flew above the town, as Serenity spoke, "It's so pretty from up here."

"That's Royal Woods for ya." Clyde said.

"And you were right West," Sadrina said, "This planet does look beautiful during the summer."

"It sure does." West agreed.

As they got closer, they landed by the Junkyard for a breather. And just in time for Stinkfly had just changed back into Lincoln. West looked around, "This sure takes me back."

"Yeah, where we fought Sixsix ands Kraab." Lincoln recalled.

"So, Lincoln, what else have you been up to when we last met?" the Weasel alien asked.

"West, have I got stories to tell you." Lincoln began, as he told him of his run ins with such enemies like Singe, Dr. Splice, Vilgax, Agrilock, and Zombozo.

West blinked, "Jeez, you've had your hands full haven't you?"

"Yeah. But with my family in on my secret I don't have to lie to them about it."

"That's a relief." West said.

Serenity spoke up, "I'm hungry, is there any place we can get something to eat?"

"As it so happens, yes." Clyde answered.

"Then show us," Sadrina said. Before they could leave, West started sniffing he air, "What's the matter, dear?"

"Something doesn't smell right here." he explained while sounding serious.

"It's a junkyard. Nothing smells right here." Lincoln reminded him.

"Still. I smell something around here." West said, as he started following the trail. The others followed him through the junkyard. Lincoln surveyed the scene while making sure to be ready to go alien if something were to appear.

They stopped before a pile of junk that was fashioned into a cave. West motioned to the others that whatever he was tracking was inside. He pulled out one blaster and aimed it for the entrance, "All right if someone's in there come out now!"

"It could just be a homeless person." Clyde said, until they heard stomping coming from the junk cave.

Stepping out was a twelve foot tall hulking anthropomorphic creature that appeared to be composed of animal parts. There was the head of a wolf, the body of a bear, ears of a bobcat, the tail of a fox, and on its back were the wings of a hawk. The creature looked at everyone snickering.

"That's not a homeless person!" Lincoln cried.

Suddenly out from the creature's mouth was a female voice, "My name is Chimera. And if you're looking for trouble then you just found it." she smirked.

West smirked back, "I like trouble." he started shooting at Chimera who dodged and charged at West. The weasel alien used his swiftness to avoid getting grabbed or pounded by her.

The boys, Sadrina, and Serenity took cover, as Clyde spoke, "Lincoln, where did that come from?"

"I don't know. Might be one of Dr. Splice's creations gone horribly wrong," Lincoln guessed, "But I won't find out by doing nothing," he started turning the Omnitrix dial before stopping, "It's hero time!" he slammed down on the dial and became Fourarms.

As Chimera swapped her paw at West making him roll across the ground, Fourarms grabbed her from behind and threw her aside. She got up and noticed her new opponent, "Ooh! Now things are looking fun!" she chuckled.

"I'll show you how fun I can be!" Fourarms replied, as the two fought pitting their strengths against each other.

Chimera flapped her wings and flew into the air, "Too bad you can't do this." she mocked.

"Can't I?" Fourarms asked, as he jumped super high enough to reach Chimera and drag her back down to the ground with him.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Serenity cried, while hugging her mom for comfort.

"It's ok, sweetie. I'm here." Sadrina soothed her.

"Come on, Lincoln." Clyde said wanting him to beat his opponent.

As Fourarms and West stood side by side, Chimera was about to attack, but suddenly began straining, "Oh, come on! I was enjoying myself!" the group watched Chimera straining some more before she began shrinking and changing.

Suddenly in place of Chimera was an eight year old girl with auburn colored hair in a curly bob cut, and green eyes. She was wearing slip on shoes, jeans, a purple shirt, and a small lab coat over it. She took some breaths before speaking to the group, "Please, you have to excuse my other half. Chimera can be very uncouth."

Fourarms and Clyde were gawking, before Fourarms changed back into Lincoln and spoke, "What just happened here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." the girl replied.

"Now who're you?" West asked in confusion.

"My name's Cerise Rook. And you all are?" she asked.

"Lincoln Loud."

"Clyde McBride."

"West Weselton."

"Sadrina Weselton, and this is our daughter Serenity." Serenity waved.

"Pleasure. Now could you tell me what you three are? Because it's fact weasels don't talk or are that big."

"Because we're not weasels. We're Weaselians." West explained.

Cerise turned to Lincoln, "And that four armed fighter you were just now..."

"Yeah. An alien like they are. I changed into him through this." he showed her the watch.

"What a remarkable device." she marveled.

"Ok, dial it back, sister. What's going on here?" West asked.

"Yeah, what?" Lincoln wondered too.

"How I am Chimera and myself is a long story."

"We got the time." West replied.

Cerise sighed, "This began about two years ago. I was taken from my family by this organization called Silver Sting. They wanted me for my genius mind to help them with their experiments."

"You're a prodigy?" Clyde asked.

"Precisely."

Lincoln whispered to Clyde, "Lisa could get along with her." Clyde nodded.

"For two years I've been working for them, and all I wanted was to go back to my normal life," Cerise explained, "But they refused to let me go."

"So you were a prisoner?" West guessed.

"Correct."

"What kind of experiments were you asked to help with?" Sadrina inquired.

"Experiments with robots, plants, and even animals. Silver Sting would experiment on anything for various research purposes. The man running it is Joshua Sting, and he has sort of a God Complex, wanting to make his own new breed of people with robotic enhancements, plant-life of his own creation, and even new species of animals."

"Great another twisted up nut-ball." Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"And it was because of him I became Chimera."

"How so?" Clyde asked.

"One day he had me experimenting on some animal DNA samples using an experimental gas that wasn't perfected yet," she began, "There was a breach and the room started filling up with the gas. The room was evacuated, but he stupidly jammed the door trapping me inside."

"Whoa." the boys gasped.

"As the whole room filled up my body was poisoned by a mix of radiation and animals DNA. And that's when I mutated into Chimera. But it didn't just alter my body, but had awaken another side of myself. Chimera and I may be the same person, but we have two different minds."

"Like Jekyll and Hyde." Lincoln said.

"Or Banner and Hulk." Clyde added.

"Correct. Eventually Chimera wore herself out after breaking out of the room and changed back into me. Afterward, I wasn't an assistant anymore. I was an experiment. They started running multiple tests on me and discovered Chimera's persona emerges when she's eager to fight something. When she gets tired and wears herself out enough I'm able to regain control. But there are more times we actually allow one another to be in control. In fact when one of us is in control we communicate with the other in our thoughts."

"In other words you have no secrets from each other?" West asked.

"I'm afraid not. Now then, Lincoln, what is that watch you have on your wrist?" Cerise asked.

"It's called the Omnitrix, and this watch has the ability to change me into eleven known alien species that exist in the universe. The red guy is called Fourarms. The more muscular of the aliens I have at my disposal."

"You don't say?"

"Don't you watch the news and hear about all the alien sightings?" Clyde wondered.

"I'm afraid TV is a privilege I was not allowed during my time at the organization. They kept me briefed on any news happening in the world that I should know about. Preferably any breakthroughs in science."

"No TV at all?" Lincoln asked in shock, "What a cruel place."

"It sure was. Luckily last night I broke out and went on the run. I stopped in here hoping I'd lost them. But I have my hunches Joshua Sting and the rest of the organization are looking for me." Cerise said.

"If they are in Royal Woods, then they'll cover every inch of the place." Clyde noted.

"Including here." West realize.

"Great." Cerise sighed.

Lincoln spoke up, "Don't worry, Cerise. We're going to help you."

"You what?" Cerise asked in confusion.

"Yeah. What Lincoln said." West agreed.

"But we hardly know each other." Cerise reminded them.

"No matter, if there's one thing we're all about it helping people." Clyde explained.

"Wow. Thanks you guys," she froze before continuing, "Chimera gives her thanks as well. She also says if she hadn't changed back she totally could've defeated Fourarms."

Lincoln scowled, "Is Chimera always that cocky?"

"Hey the only things she's been allowed to fight at the organization were robot drones. And they weren't challenging to her." Cerise explained.

As the group was talking, they were unaware of one of the organization's agents had been watching them from afar through binoculars. He grabbed his cellphone and made a call, "Sir, it's Daryl. I found her. And you won't believe what else I found."

 **(And there you go. What a treat, huh? West and his family come to Royal Woods for a vacation, and Lincoln befriends a genius turned animal amalgam. Cerise and Chimera were another hero character for a hero series I made with my girl. Cerise is voiced by Tara Strong doing Twilight Sparkle, while Chimera is voiced by Nicki Minaj who voiced Sugilite from Steven Universe. They were both inspired by the concept of Jekyll and Hyde, Heckyl and Snide from Power Rangers Super Dino Charge, and Bruce Banner and the Hulk. Catch you next time where Lincoln and Cerise have to take down Silver Sting.)**


	23. Fight for Freedom

**(And here we are again. Last time Lincoln, Clyde, and West made a new friend who's a genius when she's human, but a powerhouse when she's an amalgam creature. Now see how they help in protecting her from the organization that want to exploit her and experiment on her.)**

Lincoln and Clyde decided it was best Cerise come with them to the Loud House feeling it would be safe for her. So the boys and the Weselton family brought her back to Lincoln's place. They entered, as Lincoln called out, "I'm home!"

"And we brought a new friend!" Clyde called out.

The Loud family gathered in the living room to see what the boys meant, "What new friend?" Leni asked.

"Her." Lincoln motioned to Cerise who presented herself.

"Well, hello. And who might you be?" Rita asked politely.

"I'm Cerise Rook. It's very nice to meet you all." she greeted.

"Cerise, these are my parents Rita and Lynn Loud Sr.," Lincoln began, "And these are my ten sisters. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily."

Cerise looked at the girls, "You have ten sisters?" she asked in disbelief, before turning to the adults, "Did you two decide to procreate once a year or something?"

The adults were surprised at her bold question, until Lincoln spoke, "Cerise has been a prisoner of an organization for two years now."

"A prisoner?" Luna asked.

"The Organization Silver Sting was using her genius mind to help them with their experiments." Clyde explained.

This piqued Lisa's curiosity, "Oh, another fellow genius, I see? Well, I'm always proud to be around others with more developed minds." she told Cerise.

Lincoln continued, "But during one of the experiments she got poisoned by radiation and animal DNA which turned her into creature composed of animal parts."

"Seriously?" Lana gasped.

"Its' true," Cerise confirmed, "She's called Chimera, and right now she's resting."

"Why're you referring to Chimera as another person?" Lynn asked.

"Because she has a mind of her own."

"Astounding, just like Jeckyll and Hyde." Lisa gasped.

"Precisely. I escaped last night and found myself in this town."

"We happened across Chimera in the junkyard and she gave Fourarms a workout." Lincoln explained.

"Dude, this Chimera was strong enough to fight Fourarms?" Luna asked.

"Surprised me too." he confessed.

"We brought her back here in case there's some agents around looking for her." West said.

"And there are." Cerise confirmed.

"Well, shoot, what kidn of people would we be if we didn't help a child in need." Lynn Sr asked.

"So she can stay for awhile?" Lincoln asked hopefully.

"Of course she can," Rita confirmed, "Welcome to the Loud House, Cerise."

"Thank you both." Cerise said in joy.

"Come on, we'll show you around." Lincoln offered, as they began giving her a tour.

* * *

Meanwhile back by the junkyard, the man named Daryl was waiting until a limousine pulled up. Stepping out from the back end was the man in glasses from before. Daryl went up to him and spoke, "Mr. Sting, glad you got back here."

"Skip the pleasantries, Daryl. What you have found?" Joshua Sting inquired.

"I found the girl, she was here. But that's not all that was with her."

"What else could their possibly be?" Sting asked.

"You know those alien creatures that have been popping up in Royal Woods?"

"Yes?"

"Well, one of them fought Chimera, but the alien is like Cerise." Daryl continued.

"Wait a minute, do you mean to say..."

"Yes, sir. The alien is just a boy."

"Interesting. Is that all?" Sting asked.

"I'm afraid not. Accompanying him was a family of rodent like aliens."

"I see. This could be very useful in our experiments." Sting said with a grin, "Do you know where they went off to?"

"I'm afraid I don't. They took off before I could tail them." Daryl said in regret.

Sting sighed, before answering, "No matter. It's good I brought in the radiation tracker," he pulled out a scanner, "This'll detect the radiation waves she gives off. And when we find her, she will be ours."

"but if she goes Chimera it'll be a problem. Especially if that boy can turn into any of the aliens reported here." Daryl warned him.

"Which is why my Battle Drones will be ready when we find them," Sting assured him, "Now come. Let's find her." he readied the device.

"Yes, sir." Daryl agreed, as they got in the limo that pulled away.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Cerise was currently upstairs in Lisa's room going over some equations with Lisa, "Very impressive, Lisa. I'm surprised you're still hanging out in Kindergarten."

"Well, I did have a chance to move up to my brother's grade, but unfortunately my presence and genius mind made everyone else turn their jealousy and anger over to Lincoln. When he suggested I try to be normal, it only turned our family against him because of how dependent they are on my brains. Thanks to Lincoln helping me realize the world needs Smart Lisa I went back to Kindergarten to forge my own path. And Kindergarten has something no other grade has."

"And that would be?" Cerise asked.

"Nap time." Lisa grinned.

Cerise rolled her eyes playfully, "You may be the smartest Loud here and most mature, but you're still a kid at heart."

"I'm only human." Lisa pouted.

"Hey, girls." Lincoln called from the door way.

"Hello, elder brother. Do you require assistance?" Lisa inquired.

"Actually, dad just made food. You two hungry?" he asked.

"I'm quite famished, actually." the Smart Loud admitted.

"What're we having?" Cerise asked in suspicion.

"Our dad's famous Lasagna." Lincoln answered.

Cerise's eyes lit up, "I'm so there!" she ran out of the room leaving the two siblings confused.

* * *

Downstairs in the dining room sat the loud family, Clyde, Cerise, and their Weaselian guests. Lynn Sr. came in carrying a huge tray of lasagna, "Hope you're all hungry." he sat it down before everyone.

"Wow, smells good." Serenity gasped as she smelt the aroma.

"And looks so tasty." West salivated, until Sadrina stopped him.

"Honey, table manners." she scolded him.

"Sorry, honey." he answered sheepishly.

Cerise looked at the Italian dish in awe, which didn't go unnoticed by the Louds, "Cerise, are you ok?" Lynn asked.

"Is something wrong?" Lori asked.

"No. It looks perfect." she said.

"Excuse me?" Leni asked.

Cerise continued, "Forgive me, but do you have any idea how long it's been since I had an actual meal?"

"I'm guessing awhile?" Luan asked.

"Years." she replied.

"What have they been feeding you in that organization?" Clyde asked.

"The same thing day in and day out. Fish!" Cerise cried.

"Fish every day?" Lola gagged.

"That does not sound good dude." Luna said feeling equally nauseous.

"It isn't. You have any idea how hard it's been to get rid of fish breath?" Cerise asked rhetorically.

"Fish breath sounds cool!" Lana cheered.

"Try gross." Lola replied.

"I've been eating it for so long I forgot what other food tasted like." Cerise said.

"Well, let this refresh your memories." Lynn said, as he offered her some lasagna.

Cerise picked a chunk up with her fork and brought it to her mouth before eating it. She chewed it up while savoring the flavor before swallowing. The family watched her hoping to get a good reaction out of her. Her eyes widened, and a smile grew on her face, "Rapture!"

The Loud's sighed in relief, as Lincoln spoke, "That's my dads cooking for you."

"Dig in, everyone." Lynn said, as everyone began eating.

After dinner, everyone was full. West spoke up, "Man that was delicious."

"I'll say," Cerise agreed, "Definitely a change up from fish."

The group laughed, until West's head shot up and sniffed the air, "West, what is it?" Lincoln asked.

"I think we've been tailed here." the soldier spoke.

"Tailed?" Clyde asked.

"No. It can't be." Cerise gasped.

They suddenly heard a voice on a loudspeaker form outside, "Cerise Rook! We know you're here. Come out form hiding and give yourself up!"

"Oh, no. It's Joshua Sting!" Cerise cried.

"Who is that?" Luna asked.

"The guy who kept me prisoner all this time."

"How'd he find you here?" Clyde asked.

Cerise face palmed, "Darn it! I should've seen this. He's always been ready for any chance Chimera or myself would escape."

"He must've tracked you here using a radiation tracker." Lisa suspected.

Lucy went to the window and peeked through the curtain, "Gasp! You might want to see this, big brother."

Lincoln peeked through the curtain to see multiple robot drones on standby, "Sting has a robot army?"

"Yeah. At first they were used as punching bags for Chimera, but are also equipped with stuff to bring her down." Cerise explained.

"What do we do?" Lola asked.

"There's only one thing to do," Cerise said, "I have to face him."

"What?!" the family gasped.

"Are you nuts, dude?" Luna asked.

"If you go out there they'll take you." Clyde warned her.

"If they want me they got to get past Chimera." Cerise answered, as she walked for the door.

* * *

Sting, Daryl, and the various robots waited patiently, until they saw Cerise step outside, "Cerise, there you are," Sting began sounding pleasant, "You've been a very naughty girl running away from home like that."

"That place is not home," Cerise answered, "You took me from my home!"

"I merely gave you purpose," Sting argued, "I gave you a way to use that brain of yours to do good."

"The stuff you had me do was far from anything good."

"And yet look what you've accomplished. And now you have both brains and brawn, except you have another side who has the brawn."

"And it's because you locked me in that room!"

"Not on purpose." Sting answered.

"Bull." the girl replied.

"Everything in the organization is my property. Including you Cerise. You and Chimera belong to me!"

Cerise frowned, as her voice started growling, "We belong to nobody!" suddenly Cerise started growing and changing before assuming the form of Chimera. The amalgam roared, as the Loud's watched from inside.

"That is wicked!" Luna gasped.

"Astounding!" Lisa said in shock.

"Like, that is freaky!" Leni shivered.

"Now that would make a perfect pet." Lana said in joy.

Outside Chimera growled, "We are not going back with you ever!"

"Then you leave me no choice," Sting motioned to his robot army, "Attack!"

The robots went into battle against Chimera who fought back, "Yeah, come on boys, bring it!" she attacked one drone and destroyed it, but more kept attacking her and electrocuted her through touching her.

As the Loud family watched, Lincoln spoke up, "I can't let her do this on her own. I have to help her!"

"Not alone you're not," West replied, "We're both going to help her."

"Daddy, don't go." Serenity pleaded with her father.

"I have to, sweetie. A friend needs me." he told her.

"She needs both of us." Lincoln added.

"Both of you be careful out there." Rita warned them.

"We will." Lincoln assured, as West opened the door and ran outside to join the fight.

"Hey, rust buckets! Come and get some!" West started jumping around and opening fire on the various robots.

"What in the..." Sting trailed off.

"It's one of the weasel aliens, sir." Daryl warned him.

"Yeah, and this weasel's gonna pop you!" West called, as he continued shooting at the robots, while the army tried blasting back and tried to grab him.

Lincoln watched form the half opened door and looked through his aliens, "Diamondhead's got this covered." he pressed down on the dial and changed into the crystal alien.

Chimera struggled, as the robots on top of her were shocking her into submission, until diamond shards shot at them and shut them down. Chimera and the others turned to Diamondhead, who spoke, "Room for one more?"

Chimera knocked the out of commission robots off her and spoke, "I had things under control!"

"Prideful much?" Diamondhead asked.

"Hey, kids!" West called, "Less being snippy and more fighting!" he took a shot at one robot.

Chimera and Diamondhead turned to each other and nodded in agreement before helping West fight the robots. Daryl and Sting kept a distance, while watching the fight, "Take a look, Daryl. Those two along with Chimera would make excellent test subjects."

"Agreed, sir. But the problem is how can we get them back to the lab?"

"Just leave it to me." he answered smugly.

The three heroes destroyed all the robots, as Chimera spoke, "Yeah! Do we rock or what?"

"We rock." Diadmondhead agreed.

Sting approached, "Very impressive as always, Chimera. And to you as well... Lincoln Loud."

Diamondhead gasped, as did the Loud family who overheard. Diamondhead spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you? I checked the ownership of this place and my associate Daryl here confirmed Cerise left with a white haired boy. You are Lincoln Loud." he declared.

Diamondhead gasped, as the watch started beeping before timing out. Lincoln looked at himself and knew he was in trouble, "Dang it!" he cursed.

"I'll make this simple for you, Lincoln. You, Chimera, and your alien friend come along quietly, and I'll leave your family alone. Fail to cooperate and I will publicly let the world know who you really are. Imagine all the criminals you put away will be coming for you and your family." he smirked.

"Lincoln, don't do it!" Lana called.

"He's just trying to use you!" Lori called.

"Choice is yours, Lincoln." Sting waited.

Lincoln not wanting to put his own family in jeopardy was about to give an answer, until Chimera stopped him, "Hold it!"

Everyone looked to Chimera, as Sting sighed, "What is it now?"

"Lincoln's not going anywhere and neither are we." she declared.

"Need I remind you, I will expose Lincoln's secret." Sting reminded her.

"Do that and I expose you." Chimera countered.

Sting only laughed, "You expose me? Nice try, but I'm calling your bluff."

"Maybe you won't believe me, but maybe you'll believe Cerise." Chimera said, as she started changing back into Cerise.

The girl spoke to her former captor, "You try and blackmail my friends? Well, two can play at that game." she pulled out a mini cassette recorder and played it.

 _"I demand you release me and let me go home!"_ Cerise's recording played.

 _"On the contrary, you're far too valuable to let go. You will remain here and help me with my experiments so one day we can change the world!"_ Sting's recording played.

Sting's eyes widened, as Cerise fast forwarded to more recordings of conversations between the two which would be enough evidence to convict him, "How did you?!" he demanded.

"You're not the only one who's prepared for contingency's, Sting. So now I'll make a deal with you," Cerise began, "You all walk away and vanish and never come after us. And if we ever hear of you or see your face again, I will be the one to publicly expose you. And you'll be on the run from worse things than crooks."

"There'll be the FBI, Interpol, the government, and so many others I could list off." Lisa named off.

Lincoln got confident and spoke up, "Expose if because I can handle crooks. Question is can you handle those who'll be coming after you?"

Sting looked at his opposition while feeling backed into a corner. Suddenly he smirked, "Well played. You played a good hand, Cerise. You really are the smartest girl I know."

"That _you_ know." Lisa muttered.

"Very well. I'll go dark just as you want. But don't think this will be the end of me," Sting promised them, "I will be back somehow and some way. So enjoy your victory for now. Daryl, we're leaving."

"Just like that?" Daryl asked in confusion.

"That's an order." Sting told him firmly.

Daryl hearing the seriousness in his bosses tone nodded in fright and followed his superior into the limousine. Sting poked his head out of the window and spoke to the family, "I'll have some men clean up this mess left. It's the least I could do for you sparing me." he pulled his head back in and the limo drove off.

Everyone watched the bad guy leave, before letting out a sigh, "Well, a victory's a victory, huh?" West asked.

"Take what you can get," Lincoln agreed, "And nice save, Cerise."

"Yeah. If you didn't pull that out Lincoln and the rest of you would be taken in." Clyde added.

"I've been waiting to play this since the day he took me away from my family." Cerise answered.

"So now that you're no longer a prisoner, what're you going to do?" Luan asked.

"Are you going to go home to your family?" Lori wondered.

"They're probably worried about you." Rita noted.

"I can't go home," Cerise answered, "Not just yet. Sting may have promised he'd go dark and not resurface, but he always finds a way to get into my life. Until I'm certain he's gone for good I have to go on the run."

"So you're leaving?" Lola asked.

"Come on, Cerise, let's talk about this." Lincoln pleaded.

"Yeah, we can help you." West promised.

Cerise smiled, "You've all done so much for me already. Now I just need to find myself. But don't worry, I'll come back. We both will. But in the meantime..." Cerise concentrated and changed into Chimera.

The amalgam spoke to them, "We're outtie 5000!" she laughed before flapping her wings and flew off.

The group watched her fly off into the sky, as Lincoln smiled, "I hope she finds her place now."

"So do I, Linc. So do I." West agreed.

As evening was rolling in, the Weselton family stood by their ship with the Loud Family seeing them off, "It's been great seeing you all." Lincoln said.

"And same to all of you." West agreed.

"You'll come back, won't you?" Lana asked hopefully.

"We'd be delighted." Sadrina answered.

"Like super!" Leni beamed.

"Thanks for showing us a fun time." Serenity thanked Lincoln and Clyde.

"No problem." Clyde answered.

"You be careful, Lincoln. You never know what's going to be coming your way." West warned him.

"Thanks, West." Lincoln smiled.

"We'll see you next time." West said, as he and his family got on board the ship that took off.

"Until then." Lincoln said knowing he did have two allies he could trust.

 **(And that's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.)**


	24. Singe and Shock

**(Welcome back friends. Hope you're excited to see Lincoln do battle against an old foe, and meet a new alien as well.)**

Late one night at the junkyard, two workers were finishing dumping another load of junk into a pile, "All right that's the last load." one said.

"Finally. Hey, wanna grab a coffee and doughnuts before heading home?" the second asked.

"If you're buying, buddy." the first answered, as the two got out of their bulldozers and headed off.

From the big pile of junk which was comprised of old broken cars, came some pounding sounds. Suddenly a hole was punched right through the top of the car pile revealing a fist. Another hand came out and pushed the hole apart to make it bigger. Climbing out was a figure who groaned, "Finally! I thought I'd never climb my way out from under there. And now that I'm free it's time for some much needed revenge." he jumped off the pile of cars and walked on through the dark junkyard.

* * *

The very next morning, the Loud family was in Vanzilla driving through Royal Woods. In the back seats, the Loud girls were acting all excited while Lincoln was keeping to himself. He turned to the audience and started to narrate, "It's been a long week for a lot of us, from attending Lori's tennis matches, Lynn's baseball games, Luna's rock show, Lola's pageant, Luan's Stand up comedy, and not to mention my own alien heroics. So we're all going out for a good old Burpin' Burger, where it's burgers all around." the girls cheered at the idea.

At the Burpin' Burger, the Loud Family was in a booth enjoying their burgers, "Oh, yeah. So good." Luna said.

Lana popped out from under the table, "Hey, I found some pickles that fell on the floor here. Still good." she ate them.

"Try disgusting." Lola gagged.

Leni was looking at a packet of ketchup and mustard in each hand, "Oh, do I use ketchup or mustard on mine?"

"It's a pickle I tell you!" Luan held up a single pickle and laughed, while her family groaned.

Lincoln spoke to the audience while enjoying his burger, "Yeah. After everything that's happened it's nice to unwind."

As everyone was enjoying their meal, Luna looked out the window from their booth and saw Singe was stomping through Royal Woods destroying anything in his path. She turned back and spoke to Lincoln, "Hey, bro? You might wanna see this. This is your department."

Lincoln and the rest of his family looked out the window and saw what Luna saw, "Oh, my gosh." Lynn Sr. gasped.

"Who is that?" Lana asked.

"Oh, no it's Singe!" Lincoln gasped.

"Like who's Singe?" Leni asked.

"An alien warrior who tried to unleash a bunch of alien centipedes on Royal Woods awhile back," Lincoln explained, "Last time we fought I crushed him under a pile of cars at the junkyard."

"I guess you didn't crush him hard enough." Lynn said.

"Well, I'll fix that," Lincoln got out of the booth, "Wait here, you guys."

"Lincoln, be careful." Rita warned him.

"You know me, mom." Lincoln smiled, as he ran out of the Burpin' Burger.

Lincoln activated the Omnitrix and started turning the dial, "All right, watch. Do your stuff." he slammed down on the dial and transformed.

* * *

As Singe walked through Royal Woods he used his sword to slice down lampposts, and destroy mailboxes, street signs, and benches. He watched the people run in fear of him while screaming, and chuckled to himself, "How I miss the sounds of people running in fear," he then looked ahead and saw Diamondhead approaching him looking stern, "Well, look what the cat dragged in." he joked.

Diamondhead spoke, sounding livid, "How dare you show your face around here, Singe."

"Oh, but I just had to come back and see you again," Singe began, "Before I tear you apart for crushing me under that pile!"

"This time I'm gonna make sure you're so crushed you won't be coming back!" Diamondhead shifted his arms into spears and charged at Singe.

Singe gripped his sword and engaged the diamond alien. Sparks flew as Singe's blade clashed against Diamondhead's arms. Diamondhead shifted his arm back to a fist and punched Singe making him drop his sword. He shifted his other spear back into a fist and punched Singe back making him crash onto the street. Singe got up, before Diamondhead slammed his palms onto the street sending a fissure of diamonds in his direction it one shard almost stabbing it. Singe dodged the move before grabbing his sword.

Diamondhead fired crystal shards at Singe who twirled his sword to deflect the projectiles. He jumped around on top of cars before releasing a shockwave of energy from his sword that pushed Diamondhead off his feet, "You mucked up my Centillian hatchlings, so now I'm gonna return the favor." Singe warned his opponent.

"Consider what I did on the house!" Diamondhead answered, as he ran at Singe throwing more diamond punches. Singe blocked some of Diamondhead's punches before getting nailed and crashed onto a table form an outdoor cafe, "Now to finish you," he began, before the watch started beeping, "No-no-no, not now!" he pleaded, before changing back to Lincoln, "Dang it!"

He looked at Singe who was partially out cold, but was starting to wake up, "Oh, man. What do I do? What do I do?" he panicked, until Vanzilla drove up, and the door opened to reveal his family.

"Bro, get in!" Luna called. Lincoln jumped into the van that drove off.

Singe woke up and looked around seeing no sign of Diamondhead, "No! You can't hide from me!" he called.

As Vanzilla drove away, Lori spoke to Lincoln, "What happened back there?"

"I forgot how tough Singe was. He doesn't go down easy." Lincoln answered.

"Like what're you going to do?" Leni asked.

"I need a new strategy on how to get rid of him."

"In the meantime, we need to stay stealthy." Lisa suggested.

"Hang on, everyone." Lynn Sr. said, as he put the pedal to the metal.

* * *

Soon Lynn Sr. pulled into the empty parking lot of an abandoned strip mall, "There this'll give us some time for me to catch my breath," Lincoln said, as he took some breaths, "But Singe will eventually catch up to me."

"So do you literally have a plan?" Lori asked.

"Lori, I'm the man with the plan." Lincoln boasted.

"You don't have a plan do you?" Lola asked dryly.

"Hey, I'm working on it." Lincoln argued.

Lisa looked in the distance and saw Singe approaching, "You're gonna have to think fast, Lincoln. Your enemy approaches."

Lincoln sighed, "Guess I'll have to wing it." he got out of the van.

Singe arrived, "Ready for round two, Lincoln?"

"You know it. And it's a good thing your name is Singe, because I'm gonna burn you with Heatblast." he activated the Omnitrix.

The group awaited for the appearance of the flame alien, but instead saw something else in its place. Standing before Singe was a yeti-like alien with a yellow and black furry body with gray fingers and toes. There were two bolts on the sides of his wrists. He had green eyes with black pupils and yellow lightning bolt shaped horns on his head, and on his waist was a green belt that bore the Omnitrix symbol.

"Hey, what's this guy?" Lincoln looked himself over.

Singe answered, "How little you know of the various species out there. Too bad you won't live long enough to know what it does." he drew his sword and attacked Lincoln who dodged and decided to use his yeti strength to fight back.

The Loud family watched from the van, as Luna spoke, "Dudes, Lincoln's a Sasquatch."

"He's so big and hairy." Lana awed.

"Monkey!" Lily giggled.

Lincoln continued dodging Singe's attacks until, he threw his fist out and released a blast of electricity at his enemy knocking him off his feet. Lincoln looked and saw the end result of his attack, "Whoa. I'm a walking battery."

In the van Luan spoke to her sibs, "Sasquatch? More like 'Shocksquatch'!" she laughed, and her family groaned.

"Shocksquatch, huh?" Lincoln asked himself, "I actually like the sound of that." With his new alien named, Shocksquatch went at it with Singe for round two.

"How do you like me now, Singe?" Shocksquatch taunted.

"So you learned what you can do, big deal. I'm still going to destroy you!" Singe tried swiping at him with his sword.

Shocksquatch used his lightning power on the hunter's sword, but felt an electrical connection between himself and the blade's metal. He then tugged on the electrical link and disarmed Singe, "My sword!" the hunter called.

"Awesome, electrical telekinesis!" Shocksquatch said with excitement, before looking past Singe and got an idea. He fired more electricity in his direction. Singe braced himself, but saw Shocksquatch didn't aim for him.

"Did you miss on purpose?"

"Who said I was aiming for you at all?" Shocksquatch smirked.

Before Singe could guess what he meant, he fell backwards as a stray shopping was pulled over via Shocksquatch's electrical telekinesis bumped him. Singe fell into the cart and Shocksquatch moved the cart sending it wheeling through the lot. Singe screamed in a panic before wheeling into a cart rack before bumping to a halt.

"Nice one, bro!" Lynn cheered her brother on.

Singe struggled to pull himself out before finally climbing out of the cart, "That's it, I'm through playing around!" he grabbed his sword, and was prepared to end the fight. He ran at Shocksquatch letting out a battle cry.

Shocksquatch thought, 'Oh, man. I'm gonna need to really put some extra juice in this next attack!' he concentrated while building up electricity in his fists.

"Lincoln, get out of the way!" Lana shouted.

"What's he doing?" Lucy asked in worry.

"Lincoln, he's getting closer!" Leni cried.

As Singe was right on top of Shocksquatch, the electrical ape alien thrust his fists forward and released all the stored up energy he had been building up on Singe. The electrical blast was so powerful it sent Singe blasting off into the sky.

Shocksquatch sighed in relief, as the Omnitrix started beeping, and he changed back to Lincoln, "Lincoln!" his family called, as they piled out to see him.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Rita asked in concern.

"Never better, mom. That actually felt real good."

"Lincoln, your new alien is totes rad!" Leni beamed.

"Thanks. I'm glad I was able to figure out what he could do."

Lisa pulled up a file, "Indeed, Shocksquatch's species Gimlinopithecus are electrical extraterrestrials from the planet Pattersonea."

"Shocking, isn't it?" Luan joked, and laughed.

"So you have twelve aliens in your watch now." Luna noted.

"Yeah. A dozen aliens and who knows how many more." Lincoln said, while looking at the Omnitrix.

"You think that's the end of Singe?" Lori asked.

"A part of me wishes so, but enemies don't go down easily." Lincoln answered.

"Well, what matters is you beat this enemy." Luna said.

"Yeah. Thanks, guys. So anybody hungry?" the Loud family agreed, as they piled back into Vanzilla to head home and have dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile Singe had ended up landing back in the junkyard like before. He got up and growled, "Lincoln Loud, I will make you pay dearly for this!" he suddenly saw a huge shadow casting over him. He looked up seeing a bus connected to a magnet. Suddenly the magnet let it go, and the bus began falling, "Give me a break!" Singe pleaded, as the bus landed right on top of him burying him once again.

 **(And there you have it. Lincoln's gained another new alien in the form of Shocksquatch. Don't miss next time where he has a little trouble with one of his aliens. I'll see you all until then.)**


	25. Ghostfreaked Out

**(Hey, guys. Welcome back. Here's something you've all been waiting for. I hope you'll enjoy it.)**

It was a bright and beautiful sunny day, and Lincoln and Clyde were walking down the block enjoying a slurpee, "I tell ya, Clyde, this is a perfect day." Lincoln began in a relaxed tone.

"You said it, buddy. And I haven't even gotten brain freeze yet." the two laughed, until they heard the sound of someone in distress.

"Help! I can't get down!"

The two looked up and saw a little boy up in a tree trying to get his frisbee, but got stuck himself. Lincoln looked to Clyde, "Looks like this is where I come in." he activated the Omnitrix and became Stinkfly.

"Lincoln, are you really sure Stinkfly is the right alien to help a kid out of a tree?"

"Yeah, why?" Stinkfly asked curiously.

"Aren't you worried you might scar him for life?"

"Would you prefer I go Wildmutt?" the bug alien asked rhetorically.

"Good point." Clyde admitted.

Stinkfly flew up to the tree and landed on the branch, "It's ok, I'm gonna get you down."

Suddenly the kid spoke in a familiar ghostly voice, "I don't want to get down. I want out!" he looked to Lincoln with a single big purple eyeball.

Stinkfly gasped, as he backed away to the tree trunk to suddenly see the whole tree transformed into Ghostfreak while the surrounding are changed into an empty void, "What is going on here?" Stinkfly gasped.

Ghostfreak spoke, "You cannot get away from me," he grabbed Stinkfly in his hand, "Always the hero. What a waste of potential. You want to be helpful. GET ME OUT!"

* * *

Stinkfly started screaming, until Lincoln fell onto his floor, and realized it was all a dream. Soon enough his door opened and there stood his sisters still in their sleep attire, "We heard you scream! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Lori asked in concern.

"Something buggin', bro?" Luna asked equally worried.

Lincoln calmed down, and got up, "I appreciate your concerns, but I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Lynn asked.

"Nothing important, I hope," Lincoln walked past them, "I need some water."

Lisa stopped him and spoke, "Lincoln, I insist you tell us something about your unconscious illusion, street name, dream."

Lincoln sighed knowing they weren't going to let it go, "Let's just say that Ghostfreak wanted out." he walked downstairs.

The sisters were curious, as Lucy spoke up, "Ghostfreak? Out? Out where?" the girls didn't know how to answer her.

Down in the kitchen, Lincoln as getting some water from the sink. He turned to the audience and spoke, "I love all the aliens I can turn into, but if I could be honest I'm always worried about Ghostfreak. I know he's a very useful alien and has gotten me out of a lot of tight spots, but if I'm being honest, whenever I go him I always feel different than usual. Like I'm more the alien than I am myself compared to when I go any of my other aliens. Like that fight with Zombozo, I know I was trying to be scarier than him, but I really freaked myself out when I fought him," Lincoln looked at the Omnitrix and turned to the dial to Ghostfreak. The boy looked at the silhouette of the ghostly alien, and asked, "What is it with you?"

* * *

The very next morning, the Loud family was in Vanzilla driving to the city. As the girls were busy talking to each other, Lincoln spoke to the audience, "We're on our way to meet up with Ronnie Anne and Bobby. Lori and Bobby plan to go to the same university there, and today they're holding a tour of the campus. It'll be nice to have a relaxing day with no worries for once. And let's face it, with the recent nightmare about Ghostfreak I need this."

"Here we are, kids!" Lynn Sr. announced.

They pulled up into the parking lot of a college campus. They got out, and Lori looked around excited, "Here we are. Castiel University, the place where I'll spend the best years of my life." she said heavenly.

Luan spoke up, "Then you better enjoy them while you can, because those years don't last very long." she laughed, making Lori scowl at her.

"Babe!" came a familiar voice.

Lori turned around and saw her lover Bobby running over with Ronnie Anne following him. The two teens embraced each other, "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear. It's been so long since we been this close together."

"Oh babe. I really missed you," Bobby replied feeling equally happy. He looked down at Lincoln and did a bro handshake with him, "Yo, little Loud. How you been doing these days, bro?"

"Been good, bro." Lincoln admitted.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that what with all you've been doing as of late." Bobby said.

"With all I've been doing?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"You know, helping people." Bobby nudged him.

Lincoln's eyes widened upon realizing what he meant, "What? But how did..." he turned to Ronnie Anne, "Ronnie Anne!"

"I didn't tell him, Lincoln, I swear." Ronnie Anne answered defensively.

"Well who else could've told him..." he suddenly turned to his eldest sister, "Lori?"

Lori chuckled sheepishly, "I may have bragged about you to Bobby during one of our late night texts."

Lincoln face palmed himself, "You're a bigger blab than Leni!"

"Like, yeah," Leni agreed, "Even I know not to spill Lincoln's secret about being a..." Luna quickly clamped her mouth shut.

"Dude." she whispered to her to keep it shut.

"Oh, right." Leni smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok, guys. I haven't told anybody else," Bobby assured, "Trust me, Lincoln, your secret's safe with me."

"Well, I trusted Ronnie Anne, so I can trust you too." Lincoln admitted.

"So did you two come alone?" Rita asked the siblings.

"Well, mom was working a shift at the hospital." Ronnie Anne explained.

"And Grandpa is working the bodega. But I told them I'd be fine by myself." Bobby added.

"And I came along for support." Ronnie Anne winked at Lincoln who chuckled.

"Well, come on the tours will be starting." Lori said, as the group followed her.

As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked form far behind, the alien hero spoke to his friend, "So, Ronnie Anne, how're things with your extended family?"

"They've been alright, most of the time it's crazy, but it can be fun." she admitted.

"Welcome to my world." Lincoln replied, and they laughed.

"So what's new with you?" she asked.

"Well, I got a new alien to my roster."

"Another? So now you have twelve?"

"Yeah. First was Cannonbolt, and now I got Shocksquatch."

"Shocksquatch?" she raised a brow.

"I'll tell you later."

"Well, thought I should let you know my family's a big fan of the alien heroes." Ronnie Anne said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Carlota is smitten with Fourarms. She even has a shrine dedicated to him in the back of her closet."

Lincoln started looking uncomfortable, "You don't say?"

"And Carl, he's a fan of Heatblast because in the words of him, 'Heatblast is hot, like me'." she laughed.

"Oh to be that one and deluded." Lincoln said.

"And, C.J, he loves them all. In fact playing 'Alien Heroes' is his new favorite game. You should play it with him the next time you visit."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Soon the tour of the campus began, and as Lincoln continued to walk behind the crowd he heard a voice whispering to him, _"Lincoln."_ Lincoln looked around and thought he saw Ghostfreak fly through the air. He looked around frantically, as Ronnie Anne noticed his behavior.

"You okay, Lincoln? You look out of it. Is something wrong?" she asked in concern.

Lincoln answered her, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. C'mon let's catch up to the others."

Meanwhile inside the school, Zombozo's three circus freaks were looking at a glass case containing many trophies and awards for the school, "See? What'd I tell you? Easy money." Acid Breath told his partners.

A security guard walked in and spotted the trio, "Hey! This area restricted." The freaks looked at each other before smirking.

Back with the tour, the group walked along under an arch way in the shade. As Lincoln walked the sun cast his shadow on the wall while the pillars blocked it. When he stepped into the light again the shadow on the wall was Ghostfreak's and not his own. He stopped and ran back seeing only his shadow, "Oh, I'm losing it." he said drearily, before rejoining the tour.

He followed the tour into a science lab. Upon entering Lisa looked around in awe, "Now this is my kinda place."

"Don't get any ideas, Lisa." Lori warned her, and Lisa pouted.

Lincoln looked around at a few beakers of chemicals on a few bunsen burners. Suddenly he started hearing Ghostfreak's whispering and saw one of the chemicals in a beaker turned purple and bubbled with Ghostfreak's eye, "Let me out!"

Lincoln snapped, "Get away from me!" he swatter the beaker away much to everyone's shock.

"Lincoln, what in the name of science are you doing?" Lisa demanded.

Lincoln realizing the scene her started had to get out, "I-Uh-I may need to go outside for some air," he ran outside and panted, "What is happening to me?" he asked in concern and looked at his hands. Suddenly an alarm sounded, and he ran to check it out. He discovered a smashed trophy case, and heard laughter coming from inside the gymnasium.

He rushed inside and saw the circus freaks who had the security guard tied to the ceiling in banners. Lincoln frowned, "You circus freaks again?"

The trio was in shock, as Thumbskull spoke, "It's that kid who took down Zombozo."

Frightwig frowned, "That was a sweet gig, working for that clown, and you ruined it. Now it's payback time."

Lincoln activated the Omnitrix, "Bring it, toots! A little Heatblast action should light a fire under you losers," Lincoln slammed down on the dial, but instead of turning into Heatblast, he turned into Ghostfreak instead, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. I didn't pick this spook." he complained.

Acid Breath spoke, "Nice trick, kid," Thumbskull lifted the bleachers up and threw it at Ghostfreak, followed by Acid Breath spitting his acid to melt the bleachers, "But we ain't scared of no ghosts."

The freaks laughed, until Ghostfreak emerged from the floor, "You should be." he flew at the trio and attacked.

The Loud family, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne entered the gym and assessed the situation, "It's those Circus Freaks." Lynn gasped.

"We haven't seen them since they stole Luan's happiness." Lana recalled.

Luan shivered, "Don't remind me. I still have nightmares."

"And is that really Lincoln?" Bobby motioned to Ghostfreak who was attacking the freaks.

He popped up from underneath a floor mat Acid Breath was standing on and crushed him against a wall. When Thumbskull tried to come at the alien from behind, Ghostfreak vanished. The muscle head looked around, until Ghostfreak came up form behind him and jammed his hands into the freaks head making him feel very uncomfortable. Frightwig ensnared the ghosts arm with her hair, but Ghostfreak sunk into the floor dragging the girl down making her face hit the floor. Ghostfreak continued to torment her by reaching up from the floor and gripped her head and making her slam her face down on the floor some more.

"Whoa, does he always fight like this?" Ronnie Anne asked sounding nervous while watching.

"No. Lincoln's never behaved this viciously." Lisa answered.

"I don't like this." Lola shivered.

Lori stomped over to her brother, "YOU'RE TRASHING THE WHOLE GYM! Are you trying to ruin my chances of being with Bobby again?" When her brother didn't respond, she continued to shout, "Lincoln, answer me!"

Ghostfreak turned back and got in her face, "Lincoln, isn't here right now. Boo!" Lori gasped in fright, as she fell on her butt while Ghostfreak laughed maniacally. He was cut off as Thumbskull threw a sandbag at him, and the freaks made a run for it, "Guess those freaks didn't learn their lesson." he flew off after them.

"What was that about, dudes?" Luna asked in confusion, while everyone else had no answer.

As Ghostfreak was gaining on the trio, the Omnitrix started timing out. Ghostfreak screamed in anger before ducking in the shade of the campus building, "NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK!" The watch timed out, and Lincoln appeared back to normal.

Lincoln sighed in relief, "Phew. Man, I'm glad to be rid of that freak. Those three were trouble enough, to deal with him also is asking for a lot."

"Well, that was rude. And I thought we were close," came a ghostly voice. Lincoln looked in front and saw Ghostfreak floating before him, "Such a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Lincoln Loud!"

* * *

Lincoln looked at the alien ghost in horror, "No! This can't be! It's impossible!" he cried in disbelief.

Ghostfreak shook his head, "Nothing is impossible to me, boy."

"But this can't be real. You can't be you, I'm you."

"I was never you!" Ghostfreak growled, "An Ectonurite's consciousness exists, even in a few strands of DNA. When the sample was taken for the Omnitrix, I was trapped inside."

"Now it makes sense. No wonder I always felt weirded out when I change into you." Lincoln realized.

"Of course. But now, I can reveal my true self." the ghost answered.

"True self? What do you mean?" Lincoln asked, not liking the sound of that. Ghostfreak ripped the second layer of skin off his body to reveal what he looked like underneath.

He was gray-purple and he had black nails. He also had lines on his chest which were black, as well. He had a grey-brown, upside-down head with one eye. Lincoln looked repulsed by his appearance, "That's what you really look like? I think you were better off as what you were. On the upside, I think Lucy might have a bigger attraction towards you."

"Make your little jokes while you can. But please, do not mention that girl," he shuddered, "How is it that I'm a ghost, and she even gives me the creeps?"

"I guess you can call it her special... gift for guys like you. Anyway, what is that you want with me?" Lincoln demanded.

"I need the power of the Omnitrix to make me whole again. I can only do that by taking over your body," he began getting closer to Lincoln, "Now, let's see how you like feeling trapped inside someone else." he reached out to grab Lincoln, but the sunlight burned his claw. Ghostfreak screamed in pain, before recoiling.

Lincoln looked confused, "What happened?" he then realized he was standing in the sunlight and smirked, "Looks like you do have a weakness, and your not as unstoppable as I thought, freak. I gotta find the others now!" he bolted for it and literally ran into his family, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne.

"Are you okay, honey. You look like you've seen a ghost." Rita said.

"You have no idea how accurate you are." he answered, as the group looked confused..

Ghostfreak meanwhile was keeping to the shadows before spotting a college student. He dove into the boy's body and the human's eyes turned purple with black scelera. He stuck his hand out into the sun seeing he was fine, "I guess these frail human bodies are good for something after all." he walked along.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln was walking around the campus on the search for his rogue alien, "Ghostfreak has to be around here somewhere."

The family was confused, as Ronnie Anne asked them, "He's in the process of himself?

"Deep, brah." Luna told him.

Lincoln turned back at them looking serious, "I don't mean like that! He says because of Ectonurite DNA, he's been alive inside the watch, trying to get out."

"Ectonurite?" Bobby asked in confusion.

Lisa answered, "An Ectonurite is the alien species Ghostfreak comes from, " she pulled up a tablet, "And Lincoln's theory is actually accurate. It's as Ghostfreak told him. An Ectonurite's original consciousness exists even in the tiniest strand of DNA."

"He's been living inside the watch trying to escape," Lincoln explained, "That's why I always felt different when I changed into him."

The group looked at Lincoln, as if he snapped, "I think all this crime fighting's made you snap, Lincoln." Lana said.

"Anybody know a good therapist?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln growled, "I'm not crazy! Ghostfreak is out and about!"

"Ok, calm down, son." Lynn Sr. calmed him.

"Let's say you're telling the truth, what're you going to do to stop him?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, that spook's one of your toughest aliens?" Luna reminded him.

"Sunlight," Lincoln answered, "When he tried to possess me, he stepped into the light and got burned."

"So he's like a vampire?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Sweet. A vampire ghost," Lucy smiled, "Two of my favorite things combined."

"But you've never had that problem when you were Ghostfreak." Leni said.

"That's why he needs me. Somehow when we're joined, he'll be whole again. Which means, we have to find him before sundown or at least have something to stop him with."

Lisa smiled, "Fortunately, Pop-Pop has given me some of his old plumber tech to experiment with that might be useful."

Rita scowled, "Dad. I'll have to have a word with him about that."

"All right, Team Loud and Santiago, let's do it. But I have to warn you. The next time we see Ghostfreak he'll look different."

"Different how?" Luan asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

Meanwhile, the circus freaks were hiding out in the campus shed. Frightwig spoke to Acid Breath while mimicking him, "How tough could it be to rob a college in the city? It'll be easy money."

"Now what do we do?" Thumbskull asked.

The door to the shed flung open, and the freaks saw someone standing in the frame. Suspecting it was Lincoln, Acid Breath spoke, "It's the kid with the watch. Let's get outta here."

Before they could split, Ghostfreak spoke through the possessed boy, "Attention freaks, you are now my minions. Obey my commands, or feel my wrath!" he stepped inside revealing himself. The freaks looked dumbfounded at the teenage boy, before laughing hysterically. Ghostfreak not amused by their laughs, continued, "I don't think you realize who you're dealing with," he exited the body of the boy who screamed and ran away, "I am not that kid. Join me, and I promise, you will never see him again."

Thumbskull answered, "What if we don't wanna help you?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." Ghostfreak flew into Thumbskull's body.

"What's happening to me?!" Thumbskull strained, as his body became possessed.

Ghostfreak started smashing Thumbskull into the walls multiple times, before exiting his body, "Any other questions?" he asked Frightwig and Acid Breath,

Acid Breath answered, "Uh, when do we start?" Frightwig smiled nervously.

* * *

That night, the Louds, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne were wandering around the campus in search of the rogue Ghostfreak. Lori sighed in frustration, "We've been at this for hours. If Ghostfreak trashes the campus, I'll never get accepted."

"I know babe. And that means we won't go here together and won't be together." Bobby said, as the two held hands in concern.

The Louds and Ronnie Anne gave them deadpan looks, as Lori looked flustered, and spoke, "Not like that is as important as saving these innocent people."

"I agree. The safety of the civilians is the number one priority." Bobby agreed.

Lisa who had been carrying around a tracker spoke, "I'm picking up tray spectral activity from around that corner."

"Then I guess it's time to get my game face on," Lincoln activated the watch and changed into Fourarms, "Finally. I meant to pick Fourarms. Maybe with Ghostfreak out I can select the proper aliens more and not get someone else." Just then screaming was heard and the group looked to see it was the freaks.

Innocent people were running from them, as Four Arms spoke, "I haven't got time to play with you freaks. So the party's over."

"You got it all wrong muscle head. It's just about to really get rolling." Frightwig replied.

Acid Breath approached with familiar purple eyes, and spoke in a familiar ghostly voice, " And it's a surprise party," he left Acid breath's body and presented himself to everyone, "Evening, Lincoln. Have you been working out?"

"Ghostfreak." Fourarms said while squinting his eyes.

"That's Ghostfreak?!" Ronnie Anne and Bobby asked in shock.

Lori, Leni, and Lola let out high pitched screams of terror. Lynn looked at the alien with her face turning green, "Oh, my..." she covered her mouth, turned around and barfed.

Lucy however looked on at the ghostly alien in lovestruck, "Amazing!"

"And I knew he a freak, but this is too much. Hahahahaha," Luan laughed before getting serious, "But seriously, that is a major horror show."

"For reals." Luna agreed.

"You ladies ain't seen nothing yet," Ghostfreak flew at Fourarms and tried to possess him, but the muscular alien repelled him. The ghost growled, "It seems I cannot merge with your alien forms. No matter, time is on my side. You will be human again soon enough."

Lisa stepped forward, "Well, we have a surprise of our own, Ectonurite," she whipped out a small blaster styled like a projector. Upon pressing the button it released a beam of light on Ghostfreak who screamed in pain before recoiling.

"Daylight at night?!" the ghost asked in confusion.

"Sun Gun," Lisa answered, "Projects a beam as bright as sunlight. Courtesy of Pop-Pop."

"Thank you, Pop-Pop." Fourarms said to himself.

"Clever, but not clever enough." Ghostfreak said, as he dodged a blast before possessing Thumbskull.

"I hate this!" the freak complained, before Ghostfreak possessed him.

"As long as I am in a host body, you're weapon has no effect."

Fourarms turned to his family and the Santiago sibs, "You guys keep the innocents out of the way. These chumps are mine."

So the group went to take the people to safety, as Fourarms went at it with Ghostfreak in Thumbskull's body. The four armed alien's strength was just as strong as the freaks, as he slammed him all around the ground. Acid Breath joined in and started spitting his breath at Fourarms, who ran around to avoid the melting breath. When the two freaks tag teamed, Fourarms knocked Acid Break down, and threw Thumbskull onto the steps. Ghostfreak flew out from Thumbskull and took refuge inside Frightwig.

The female freak went at Fourarms and slid under him, before using two of her hair tentacles to ensnare his ankles. Fourarms was dragged to the ground and Ghostfreak using Frightwig's abilities threw him over his/her shoulders. The four armed alien started blocking more hair tentacle strikes, before he grabbed Frightwig, and spoke, "Let me show you how I like to braid hair!" and with that Frightwig was tied up in her own hair.

Ghostfreak left her body, as Fourarms spoke to him, "Go ahead and play musical freaks all you want. I'll just kick their butts."

Ghostfreak pondered on it, "You're right. Maybe I need a new partner. Someone to make fighting more interesting." he flew past Fourarms in the direction of the Loud girls.

"Girls, incoming Ecto-horror show!" Fourarms called.

The girls look and scream as Ghostfreak flying towards them. And Lori was picked to be possessed. Lucy looked disappointed and spoke, "Sigh. She's so lucky."

Ghostfreak laughed to himself as he looked at his new vessel, "Too late. Let's have some fun, big guy." She used Lori to fight Fourarms with an acrobatic fighting style, which left Fourarms and the Louds surprised, "Sweet moves ya got there, sis." Fourarms admitted.

"Lori is so cool." Bobby said in awestruck, only for Ronnie Anne to punch his arm, "Ow!"

"That's not Lori, Bobby!" his sister reminded him.

As they continue their fight, Ghostfreak grabbed onto one of his arms but was repelled and knocked into a wall, "I ain't gonna lie, that felt great." he looked down at his sister who groaned and spoke in her normal voice.

"Lincoln, wha-what are you doing?" she asked, only to get repossessed by Ghostfreak. He got up and kicked Fourarms in the face. He made Lori jump onto the wall and started climbing it, with Fourarms following.

Luna who had seen everything looked around, and spotted a ladder leading up to the roof. She looked over and called to the genius sister, "Lise, lemme see that." Lisa gave Luna the Sun Gun and she climbed up the ladder. As Lori and Four Arms reached the top, the watch timed out.

" Ah. Music to my ears," Lori/Ghostfreak began, as Lincoln became himself again, "How's it goin', Linky?" he mocked, before walking towards Lincoln.

Lincoln was scared not sure how he was going to handle this situation, until Luna reached the top, "Hey, bro!" she threw Lincoln the Sun Gun.

Lincoln caught the blaster, and aimed it at his enemy, "Come on out of my big sis, so I can fry your pale butt!"

The alien ghost was not intimidated by Lincoln's threat, and answered, "I have a better idea: drop the weapon and I'll meld with you and take over the world."

"Yeah. That's not happening." Lincoln answered.

Ghostfreak jumped onto the edge of the roof, "Then you'd better hope your big sis can fly. Your choice, kid."

"Lori!" Lincoln and Luna gasped.

"STOP!" Lucy shouted, as she appeared on the roof surprising her two sibs and Ghostfreak.

"Lucy, what're you doing up here?" Lincoln asked, seeing this wasn't the best time.

"Please, let me try something," Lucy pleaded, as she stepped closer to Ghostfreak, but made sure she wasn't so close he'd made Lori jump, "Ghostfreak, you don't have to do this."

"What?" he asked.

"You may have told Lincoln that he was never you any time he turned into you, but surely there must be a side of Lincoln somewhere inside you," Lincoln and Luna were confused at Lucy's tactic, "You and Lincoln did so much together as a team. Saved people and stopped bad guys. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Ghostfreak started looking conflicted, as if Lucy's words were getting to him. Lucy, Lincoln, and Luna were waiting with hope it would work, until Ghostfreak answered plainly, "No. Don't think so." At that moment, Lucy felt crushed from being rejected by her alien crush.

Ghostfreak un-possessed Lori, who spoke up un confusion, "Lincoln? Luna? Lucy? What's happening?"

The freaks who had recovered from the beatdown arrived on the rooftop, as Ghostfreak repossessed Lori, "The next sound you'll hear will be your sister's scream as she takes a big dive," he laughed, "So what's gonna be, hero?"

Lincoln was at tough choice, but valuing his sisters more than anything dropped the Sun Gun, "Smart move." Ghostfreak left Lori's body, as Luna and Lucy ran to her and pulled her to safety. The ghost alien turned to his minions, "Eliminate those three, then get the rest of his family."

Lincoln turned to Ghostfreak angrily, "What are you doing? We had a deal, you interstellar ectoplasmic poop stain!"

"Mind your tongue, boy! And correction, you had a deal with me, not them." Ghostfreak countered.

"Dang it." Lincoln groaned. He spotted the Sun Gun and tried to grab it, but Ghostfreak tried to possess him. Greene electricity sparked from the watch and reactivated it. Suddenly in a flash of green only Ghostfreak remained.

"Lincoln!" his three sisters cried.

"Together again. Just like old-" Ghostfreak started gagging before spitting up Grey Matter.

The small alien wiped some of Ghostfreak's saliva off him, "Ugh! That's enough to make me gag, too."

He looked to the Circus Freaks who were ready to attack his sisters, before going in to attack. He kept climbing up on each one forcing the others to attack each other. With this distraction, Lori, Luna, and Lucy headed back down to the ground. When Grey Matter saw his sisters were safe on ground level, he crawled into the crack of the building to escape.

"You get those three. Lincoln is mine!" Ghostfreak flew through the wall. He appeared inside the dark bell tower and called out, "You can run but you can't hide, Lincoln Loud

* * *

The trio had went back down to the ground, and followed the three sibs into the kitchen, "Spread out! Their in here somewhere." Acid Breath instructed his partners.

As the three were hiding, they saw Thumbskull eating from the fridge containing desserts. Taking the opportunity they tried to run for it. But it was too late for Luna, as her reflection was spotted in the fridge by Thumbskull. Thumbskull chased after her, but he ended up running right into the walk in fridge. Luna slammed the door shut trapping him inside.

Lori is then faced with Acid Breath, who spoke to her, " It's just you and me, blondie."

"Bring it on, skunk breath." Lori beckoned him.

As Acid Breath was about to attack, Lori used a fire extinguisher and sprayed inside his mouth. As he coughed up foam, Lori hit him in the head with a frying pan. Frightwig appeared and attacked Lori with her hair. As Lori was getting squeezed, Lucy came up from behind the girl freak, "Hello."

Frightwig jumped in fright, releasing Lori in the process. Luna ran up to fright wig, carrying a barrel of grease. She slammed it onto Frightwig trapping her. The girl freak ended up slipping and fell unconscious. Lori looked to her siblings and smiled.

"Do we rock or what, sis?" Luna asked.

"We rock." Lori agreed.

* * *

Back with Grey Matter and Ghostfreak, Grey Matter was doing his best to hide from him using the darkness inside the tower as cover, but that ended as the watch timed out and caught Ghostfreak's attention.

"Oh are you kidding me?! You have the worst timing ever." Lincoln cursed the Omnitrix.

Ghostfreak began chasing Lincoln in the tower, Lincoln took notice of sunlight behind the curtain, and smirked knowing what that meant. Ghostfreak hovered over and spoke, "Think of it Lincoln. With the power of the Omnitrix and your DNA, I will be unstoppable. And the new 'Man with the Plan'! He boasted.

Lincoln frowned, "That title belongs to me!" he grabbed one curtain and pulled on it, "And it's time you saw the light, freak!"

Ghostfreak screamed in painful agony as the sunlight shined onto him. Lincoln grabbed the other curtain and pulled it down to let more sunshine through. Ghostfreak continued to cry in pain as he started to turn to ash and disintegrated. Lincoln sighed in relief knowing it was finally over. He turned to the audience, "This would've made an awesome episode of ARGGH!"

* * *

Later on, the police were taking the freaks away, as everyone watched. Lincoln had noticed Lori sitting down on a bench looking dismal. He walked over and spoke to his oldest sister, "You ok, Lori?"

Lori answered dismally, "No, no I'm not. After this, I can kiss my hopes of getting into the college with Bobby goodbye." she dropped her head in despair.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." he told her with a confident look.

Lori was confused by what Lincoln said, until a man walked up to them, and spoke to her, "Are you miss Lori Loud?"

"Uh, yes. Yes I am." she confirmed.

"I am Roger Trendon, Dean of Castiel University," he began, "And I take it this young man is your brother?"

"Um, yes."

"He has informed me that you help stopped those abominations from destroying the campus."

"Uhh..." Lori looked at Lincoln who winked at her, "Yes, sir."

Dean Trendon smiled, "That is the kind of determination and initiative I would from someone looking to be enrolled in this school. I will see too it that you are enrolled here after the summer. Welcome miss Loud." he extended his hand out to her.

Lori's eyes filled up with tears of happiness, as she shook the deans hand excitedly, "Ohh thank you, so much, sir." The dean left, as Lori and the others turned to Lincoln.

"Linky, what just happened? What did you do and how did you do it?" Leni asked curiously.

"Yes. Elaborate for us, dear brother." Lisa agreed.

"While looking for you guys, I may have told him that you helped protect the school from those freaks." he explained.

"No foolin' bah?" Luna gasped.

"Nope. After all, I am still the master of convincing. Something not even Ghostfreak can take away from me." Suddenly Lincoln was picked up by Lori who pulled him into a bear hug.

"Lincoln, you're the best brother a sister could have! I love you so much!" she started kissing his cheeks right form left.

"Ok-ok! Easy, Lori!" Lincoln got out of her grip. Lincoln turned to Lucy while noticing her gloominess was more dreadful than ever, "I really am sorry that I turned your favorite alien into ashes, Lucy."

Lucy smiled at him, "I'll admit, you have a lot of wicked aliens, but we only have one Lincoln." she hugged him followed by everyone else, including Ronnie Anne and Bobby.

"We're sorry you lost one of your aliens." Lana said.

"And Ghostfreak was a star player." Lynn added.

"Don't worry about it. I still have eleven more super cool aliens at my disposal." Lincoln replied.

"We're just glad you and everyone else is safe, sweetie." Rita said.

Bobby spoke up, "Why don't we all go back to our place and celebrate mine and Lori's admission to the university, and secretly Lincoln's victory?"

"We're in!" the Loud family agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile far away on the snowy mountain Everest, a large figure was laying ice cold in the snow. Suddenly a beam shot down from the sky surrounding the figure before it vanished. It reappeared on a familiar ship, and approaching the figure was another alien.

This alien had a skeletal appearance with a pointed head that was fin shaped. His body was white with black markings, and he wore a black robe with red marks in the middle. He approached the frozen figure and wiped some snow off to reveal the frozen figure was Vilgax. He turned to some drones and gave them an order, "Take him to the Restoration chamber."

The drones picked the frozen Vilgax up and brought him into a chamber on board the ship. The inside of the chamber started turning red and orange as the whole room was heated top to bottom. The alien watched as Vilgax started thawing out, until finally he started moving again. He got to his feet and stretched, before breaking the chamber door down.

"I have returned!" he declared.

The alien spoke, "Master Vilgax, good to see you in one piece."

"Psyphon, my most loyal servant. Thank you for restoring me."

"It was my pleasure, Master. And now that you are back where you belong, what is your next objective?" Psyphon inquired.

"There is only one thing next. Revenge!" Vilgax growled through his breather mask.

 **(And there you have it, Lincoln lost Ghostfreak, but for the best. But now Vilgax is back with his right hand man Psyphon at his side. Majority of this chapter was thanks to a certain guest reviewer who loved writing out future scenarios and such, with a few stuff of my own added and reworded. See you next time everybody.)**


	26. The Return of Vilgax

**(And I'm back again with another installment. Hope you're ready for the return of Vilgax. Will Lincoln be as lucky as he was the first time they fought?)**

On board Vilgax's ship, the alien warlord had been discussing current events to Psyphon. The follower spoke, "Let me see if I have everything in order, my lord. The Omnitrix; the most powerful device in the entire galaxy has ended up in the hands of a mere earth child?"

"Precisely," Vilgax confirmed, "And with every drone and hunter I sent after him they have all failed in their mission. Including me." he finished with shame.

"This boy must be very special if he's able to have survived this long."

"He is the grandson of that meddlesome fool Albert Jefferson."

"Really? Then the boy must've inherited his fighting spirit."

"Unfortunately. But not even his fighting spirit can keep him safe forever," Vilgax explained, "In our last encounter I learned he has one major weakness."

"And that would be?" Psyphon inquired.

"It's that he cares too much for his loved ones," Vilgax answered mischievously, "And they will in turn be his undoing." he said, as the scene faded to black leaving Vilgax's eyes glowing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud House, Lincoln was in his bedroom reading his new Ace Savy comic. He was on the last page which showed Ace Savy falling down into a pit while restraining some dark version of himself, "Nega Ace, I'm taking you down with me!" he voiced Ace's line, "NO!" he cried to himself before turning to the audience, "This is my latest Ace Savy Comic, and it features Ace going up against Nega Ace, a dark version of Ace Savy from a Dark Alternate Dimension. Nega Ace came to Ace's world to spread his evil, but Ace won't let it happen. Unfortunately this issue ends on a cliffhanger where Ace and Nega Ace's fate is yet to be determined."

He continued, "But you know this is a very intense moment. Ace was willing to sacrifice himself to take out an enemy to save his comrades. In fact there's always that big moment where a hero will have to make a giant sacrifice for the greater good. Makes me wonder if I'll ever have to make something like that ever. The idea of it worries me, but I try to live in the moment and not worry about such things until it actually happens," suddenly he heard the doorbell ring, "Oh! That'll be Bobby and Ronnie Anne. They're visiting for the day, and Lori and I have been looking forward to it." he got his clothes on and headed downstairs to see Lori embracing Bobby.

"Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!" Lori cuddled with him.

"Oh, babe. I know it hasn't been that long since we've seen each other, but..."

"It felt like forever." the lovebirds answered together.

Bobby turned to Lincoln, "Hey, Little Loud."

"Hey, Bobby. Where's Ronnie Anne?" he asked, only to be grabbed from behind by a familiar girl.

"Right behind ya, Lame-O!" she laughed.

"Yeah, I missed you to." he chuckled.

"So why don't leave the lovebirds alone and go get a milkshake?" Ronnie Anne suggested, "I'm dying to see how Royal Woods been since I left."

"Sounds like a plan to me. We'll catch you later." Lincoln told Lori and his parents, before the two kids headed out.

Out in Royal Woods, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were enjoying a milkshake at the arcade, while catching up, "Man, I still can't believe so many fights happened in this town and yet it still looks in one piece to some extent." the girl said, while looking out the shop window.

"Well, I try to keep it as clean as possible, but some bad guys have no respect for property." Lincoln joked, and they laughed.

"Seriously though while I'm glad to be living with my extended family I still miss this place." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"And I miss you not being here." Lincoln confessed.

The two smiled, as they were starting to get closer until who should show up but Clyde, "Lincoln, hey buddy!" Lincoln groaned at his friend's impeccable timing, "Ronnie Anne, good to see you back in Royal Woods."

"Hey, Clyde." the two sighed.

"So, Lincoln, we didn't have a chance to talk since you got back from checking out Lori's choice in college. Is it really true Ghostfreak went rogue?"

"Clyde, as much as I would love to share the story with you, I'm kinda in the middle of something." Lincoln explained irritably.

"What?" Clyde asked obliviously, until he realized both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne giving him the hint, "Oh... My bad. I'll just be going." he was about to leave until the entrance of the arcade was blasted, and everyone was sent into a panic. As the other people started fleeing for their lives out the back exits, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde were all that's left.

Hovering into the arcade were Vilgax's robots, much to Lincoln's shock, "These are Vilgax's drones." he gasped.

"These are the robots you've been fighting?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"More or less."

"But who's that?" Clyde motioned to Psyphon entering the shop.

"I have no idea." Lincoln answered, as Psyphon looked at Lincoln.

"Are you, Lincoln Loud?"

"Depends on who wants to know." he answered.

"I am Psyphon, and I have come for the Omnitrix. Should you fail to cooperate I will have no choice but to use force." he warned the boy.

Lincoln sighed, and spoke to his friends, "And once again another intergalactic villain threatens me with pain unless I give them the Omnitrix."

"We'll just leave him to you." Clyde said, as he and Ronnie Anne took cover.

Lincoln looked at Psyphon before activating the watch, "Watch, don't fail me now." he slammed onto the dial and had transformed in Shocksquatch, "Sparks are about to fly now." he generated electricity in his paws.

From behind a counter, Ronnie Anne and Clyde looked at Lincoln, "So that's his latest alien?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah. I'm finally seeing it up close as well." Clyde admitted.

Shocksquatch began attacked the various drones, while dodging their laser shots, and blasted them with electrical blasts, "You know I actually missed fighting you guys. You're so much fun to blow up," he laughed. He was caught up in his joke, one drone knocked him right into the counter, "Oh, so that's how ya wanna play?" he charged his electricity up and began shocking the drones causing them to short out. He looked around seeing they were all offline and inoperable, "That takes care of them, now for..." he looked and saw no sign of Psyphon, "Where's Psyphon?" he suddenly heard to screams, "Clyde! Ronnie Anne!"

Shocksquatch ran out through the hole in the arcade's entrance to see Ronnie Anne and Clyde each being restrained a drone following Psyphon, "Let them go, Psyphon!" Shocksquatch was about to attack only for the Omnitrix to time out and change him back, "Dangit!" he cursed.

"Well, Omnitrix-bearer, this is where we must part." Psyphon said, as the drones released smokescreen around and when it cleared they were gone.

"No!" Lincoln cried, "My two friends gone. I have to get help." he pulled out his cell and called for help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Psyphon had brought the two captives inside a warehouse, as the two struggled, "Let me go you alien freak!" Ronnie Anne demanded.

"This is not dignified!" Clyde protested.

Suddenly they stopped as Vilgax approached putting the kids in shock, "What is this, Psyphon?" he asked upon noticing the kids.

"Lord Vilgax, I bring to you friends of Lincoln Loud." Psyphon presented them.

"Vilgax?" Ronnie Anne gasped, having recalled his name from Lincoln's stories.

"So that's really him." Clyde gasped equally shock.

Vilgax stepped closer to the kids and glared at them. Clyde was trembling with fright at Vilgax, and even Ronnie Anne wasn't strong enough to hide her fear. Vilgax finally spoke to his assistant sounding disappointed, "These were not the ones I specifically instructed you to capture."

"I understand how you requested I bring you any of the sisters," Psyphon began reasoning, "But I just saw them with Lincoln Loud and thought that..."

Vilgax spun around to face Psyphon, "Silence!" Psyphon jumped back in fright of his master's booming voice. Vilgax looked back at Clyde and Ronnie Anne sounding pleased, "This is actually just as good. For he will eventually seek them out. Psyphon, prepare a drone to deliver a message to Lincoln Loud."

"Yes, my lord."

"What're you gonna do to us!" Ronnie Anne demanded.

Vilgax answered, "You two will be the bait to lure Lincoln Loud to his own undoing."

"Well, Lincoln's gonna stop you Vilgax!" Clyde warned him.

Vilgax turned to Clyde growling resulting in Clyde shutting up. Vilgax answered him, "I will love to watch him try." he laughed.

* * *

Back at the arcade, Lincoln was pacing around in worry, until Vanzilla drove up. Exiting the vehicle was his sisters and Bobby all looking concerned, "Linky, what happened?" Leni asked worried.

"Where's Ronnie Anne?" Bobby looked around seeing no sign of his sister.

"We were attacked by this alien named Psyphon. He got Ronnie Anne and Clyde." Lincoln explained sounding just as worried.

"What?!" Lori and Bobby gasped.

"It's my fault!" Lincoln beat himself, "I should've saved them but I let them get away."

"Lincoln, now's not the time to put on a pity party." Lori told him.

"Yeah. We have to find this Psyphon and get Ronnie Anne and Clyde back in one piece." Lynn said.

"Better than getting them back in a million pieces! Hahaha!" Luan joked, and everyone groaned, while Bobby got scared more at the idea.

"Not cool, dude." Luna warned her.

"I don't even know where to begin looking." Lincoln explained, until a drone flew in and launched something down at the group before taking off.

"What was that?" Lana asked.

"Look at this," Lucy picked up a message, and read it, "Lincoln Loud, if you ever want to see your friends again, come down to the sewer and follow the drone. Signed Psyphon."

The group gasped, until Lisa spoke to her brother, "You do realize this Psyphon is bating you into a trap?"

"I know, but what choice is there? My two friends are being held captive because of me. I have to do something." he was about to head out only for the group to stop him.

"You mean 'we' have to do something." Lola corrected him.

"You're not benching us out on this, Lincoln." Lynn said.

"Why else would you call us here?" Lisa asked rhetorically.

"Besides, no one kidnaps my little sister and gets away with it." Bobby said seriously.

Lincoln looked at the group knowing there was no arguing with them, "All right. You guys can join me, but you have to stay close."

"We're siblings. If we get any closer it'll just be awkward. Hahaha." Luan joked, making the sisters and Lincoln gag.

"Well, we're going to need some firepower if we're taking on Psyphon and the robots." Lisa pulled out from Vanzilla's trunk several Plumbers blasters from big to small.

The Loud girls each took a blaster, with the older sibs and Bobby picking up bigger ones, while Lisa, Lana, Lucy, and Lola picked smaller ones. Luna noticed Lincoln not taking one, "Don't ya want one, bro?"

"Don't worry, Luna. I got all the fire power I have right here," he patted the Omnitrix, until he looked over and saw some plumber grenades, "But just in case, I'll take these." he took the grenades and stuffed them in his pockets.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go." Lori said, as they headed out.

* * *

They opened a nearby sewer cover and started climbing down. Lola looked down and gagged, "On second thought, I pass!" she was about to leave only for Lana to push her down and she landed on her butt, "Lana!" she cursed.

"We're all in this together, Lola!" Lana called, as she climbed down into the sewer.

"So where do we begin looking?" Luan asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Luna motioned to a drone that appeared.

Suddenly to their surprise it started retreating, "Hey, it's getting away!" Bobby called.

"No. It's leading us." Lincoln corrected him.

"Let's pursue it before the trail goes cold." Lisa said, as the group ran after the drone through the sewer.

"Just so we're clear, we are literally following it into a trap." Lori reminded them.

"I know, but at least we're prepared for it." Lincoln reminded her.

They followed the drone through a sewer tunnel before happening upon an underground cavern, "Whoa, our city is bigger underground than we thought." Lynn noted.

"Help!" Clyde and Ronnie Anne called out.

The group looked up seeing the two kids chained up and shackled while dangling from the cavern ceiling, "Ronnie-Anne!" Bobby called up to her.

"Bobby!" she cried.

"Lori!" Clyde called.

"Hang on we're going to help you guys!" Lincoln promised.

"Lincoln, it's all a trap!" Ronnie Anne warned him.

"I know, and I'm still not leaving you guys!"

"None of us are." Lori promised.

"Isn't that sweet?" Psyphon asked, as he approached with several more drones, "Your loved ones really are your greatest weakness." he mocked Lincoln.

"Release my friends now, Psyphon!" Lincoln ordered, as the group aimed their blasters at Psyphon.

"They are not his to release." came a familiar voice.

Suddenly Lincoln and the Loud girls froze up, "Oh, no." Lincoln feared.

"What is it?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"That!" Lana motioned to another tunnel where something was coming down it.

Stepping out of the tunnel and into the light was Vilgax, "Vilgax?" Lincoln asked in shock.

"Hello, Lincoln." the warlord greeted.

"Babe, is that really..." Bobby trailed off.

"Yes. The alien warlord who's after Lincoln's watch." Lori confirmed.

"How did you get back here?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Last checked, Lincoln sent you flying." Lynn recalled.

"Did you fools really think I; Vilgax the conqueror would go down that easily?" Vilgax asked rhetorically.

"Not really," Lincoln confessed, "Will all my years of reading comics and watching TV, a villain always comes back eventually. Guess this is those times."

"Indeed. I see you're already acquainted with my loyal follower Psyphon. It was he who brought me back after I landed on the cold mountains." Vilgax explained.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to put you back there. It's hero time!" Lincoln activated the Omnitrix and became Heatblast. He blasted Vilgax with a combustion of fire making him step back a bit.

"Attack!" Vilgax ordered, as his drones started blasting away along with Psyphon.

"Scatter!" Heatblast called, as the group spread out and began blasting back at the drones destroying some.

Vilgax charged at Heatblast and threw him against a wall leaving an burned body print, "Your attempts to defeat me this time will prove to be a failure, Loud."

"We'll see about that," Heatblast said, as he launched from the ground and up to where his friends were dangling.

"Lincoln, get us down!" Ronnie Anne pleaded.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." Heatblast answered, as he melted the chain they were dangling by while making sure to hold onto it. He swung off the chain piece hanging by the ceiling and grabbed onto a wall slowly sliding down with his friends. Heatblast used his heat to melt the locks for their cuffs freeing them.

"Thanks, buddy." Clyde thanked him.

"Any time."

"Look out!" Ronnie Anne called, as Vilgax once again attacked Heatblast with a powerful punch. Clyde and Ronnie Anne ran for cover as Heatblast fought Vilgax.

"You made a big mistake in kidnapping my friends, Vilgax. Now I'm gonna make you pay." Heatblast launched a barrage of fireballs at Vilgax. The warlord took a few hits, but started charging through them.

"Your pyrotechnics will not be enough to save you from me!" Vilgax called as he grabbed Heatblast in his whole hand.

Before Vilgax could tap the Omnitrix symbol and change Lincoln back, he was blasted form behind by the Loud girls, "Hands off the little brother, squid dude!" Luna ordered.

"You girls will be the first I eliminate once I have the Omnitrix!" Vilgax declared, until Heatblast was building up his fire making him hot enough to burn Vilgax's palm forcing him to let go.

"Leave them all out of this, Vilgax! It's me you want. Not them."

"Very well." Vilgax answered, as he picked up a chunk of the ground and chucked it at Heatblast who blasted it with combustion destroying it.

'I got get him away from everyone,' he thought to himself, before an idea came to mind, "You want me so badly, Vilgax? Well try and catch me!" Heatblast shot off like a rocket down another tunnell.

"Get back here, Loud!" Vilgax pursued him.

"What's Lincoln doing?" Lola asked.

"I'll tell you what," Psyhon answered, as he almost shot them with his lasers, "Fleeing like a miserable little coward. Just like a measly earthling."

"You don't know our brother like we do." Lynn answered.

"He'd never run and hide." Leni added.

"And I think it's time we bring the house down... On you!" Luan blasted the ceiling causing a cave in right on top of Psyphon and the remaining drones. Luan laughed and spoke to the others, "Get it? Bring the house down on you! Oh good one." the group groaned.

"We better hurry, Lincoln and Vilgax are heading right for the Undercity." Lisa told everyone.

"The where?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"The Undercity is an underground metropolis built hundreds of years ago below Royal Woods, but was destroyed over the course of time. Now it's practically a chasm."

"Whoa, Royal Woods is cooler than we thought." Lana said sounding impressed.

"We better hurry and catch up to Lincoln and Vilgax." Clyde said.

Bobby nodded and turned to his sister, "Ronnie Anne, stay close." Ronnie Anne nodded, as the group took off to find their brother/friend.

* * *

Meanwhile Heatblast entered a chamber and saw multiple large pillars and platforms surrounded by heavy fog, "Whoa. This must be the Undercity I saw off Lisa's underground map of Royal Woods. This place may just what I need to take Vilgax down... Even if it means making the ultimate sacrifice." He shot off like a rocket to another platform, before the Omnitrix timed out.

"Oh man. I better work fast," he reached into his pockets to pull out the Plumber grenades he took, only for them to spill out. He grabbed all but one that rolled off the edge and plummeted down into the darkness. He tried listening to it fall but heard nothing, "Whoa. That's gotta be a far drop." he feared. He quickly gathered up the grenades before hearing a voice call out.

"Loud!" Vilgax called, as he stood in the entrance to the Undercity, "Show yourself!" he demanded, as he began jumping onto a pillar, "You cannot hide forever! I'll find you no matter where you're hiding!"

Suddenly Vilgax looked and saw Lincoln standing on another pillar out in the open. Lincoln's eyes widened in shock, as Vilgax jumped onto the platform Lincoln was on. His hard landing made the platform shake, and Lincoln spoke, "Easy, you want this whole place to come down?"

"The only one going down here will be you." Vilgax tried to grab Lincoln, but the boy ran around Vilgax to avoid his grasp, "This game of cat and mouse bores me to no end!"

Lincoln looked at the watch that was still red, "Come on, Omnitrix, cut me a break!" he saw it finally turned green, "Score!" he activated the watch and became Fourarms.

"Now let's rumble!" Fourarms fought Vilgax who matched his strength and ended up overpowering him. The warlord pinned the alien hero to the ground of a bridge part of the platform and glared at him, "It's over, Lincoln, Loud. You will die here, and then I will pry the Omnitrix off your cold dead wrist."

"Lincoln!" came a cry of voices.

Fourarms and Vilgax saw the girls, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde standing by the entrance tot he Undercity, "Ah, how fortuitous. Your loved ones have arrived just in time for you ultimate demise."

Fourarms answered, "It may be my demise, but my family will fight on for me!" he opened up one of his bottom hands to reveal a plumber's grenade, "Think fast!" he threw the one grenade at the others all piled up at the edge of another platform that served as support to the one they were on.

"No!" Vilgax shouted, as the grenades detonated together causing the platform they were on to break off.

"Linky!" Leni cried.

Vilgax tried to jump to the safe platform, only for Fourarms to cling to the warlord, "Vilgax! We die together!" the alien hero declared, as the two plummeted down past the fog vanishing into the dark chasm.

"Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne and Clyde screamed.

"NO!" the Loud Sisters screamed.

"We have to go after him." Lucy told her siblings.

"That chasm is at least a thousand feet deep." Lisa warned her.

"But he's Fourarms. He can survive, can't he?" Lynn asked.

"I have no idea." the smart girl answered in worry.

"Well, we can't just do nothing!" Luna reminded them.

"We need to call Pop-Pop. He may be able to help." Lori was about to call for help, only for it to be blasted out of her hand, "My phone!"

"Guys, we got a problem." Bobby motioned ahead to Psyphon who had escaped the cave with with more drones to back him up.

"Dangit." the Loud girls said simultaneously.

 **(And there's the chapter. Will Lincoln and Vilgax survive or are they gone for good? And will the others escape Psyphon and get help? Don't miss next time.)**


	27. Can't keep a Hero Down

**(And welcome back, readers. Last time I left on quite a cliffhanger, but now I shall continue and show the fate of both Lincoln and Vilgax.)**

 **(Lincoln POV)**

 _There comes a time in every hero's life where he must make the ultimate sacrifice. I'm just surprised for me it happened so quickly in my hero life. But it had to be done. Vilgax was going to destroy my family, and everyone I held dear if I didn't give him the Omnitrix. But I wouldn't give into his demands, nor was I going to let him destroy my family. So I did what I had to._

 **(Normal POV)**

"Vilgax! We die together!" Fourarms declared, as he and Vilgax plummeted into the chasm.

The two fell downward passing three hundred hundred feet deep, as Vilgax spoke, "Sacrificing yourself to take me out? You're an even bigger fool than I thought!"

"Sometimes you have to make a foolish move for the greater good!" Fourarms answered, as the two started hitting metal beams sticking out from the rocky pillars. After hitting three beams, the two broke their grapple, as Vilgax held onto the beam while watching Fourarms plummet into the darkness.

Fourarms hit more metal beams before grabbing hold of the rock wall and slowly slid his way down before reaching the very bottom. He looked up seeing it was too deep to even see the top, "I got to get back up there," he grabbed onto the wall, only for the Omnitrix to beep, "No-no-no!" he pleaded before changing back into Lincoln who couldn't hold onto the pillar, "Dang it!"

Back up top, The Loud sibs, Clyde, Ronnie-Anne, and Bobby were surrounded by Psyphon and several drones, "How does it feel to be surrounded, outmatched, and powerless to fight back?" Psyphon mocked them.

"That's exactly how I feel during Dodgeball at gym class." Clyde admitted.

Lisa noticed Lily's stomach was gurgling and knew what was going to happen. She called out to the enemy, "We have something better than your drones as a weapon Psyphon," she grabbed Lily and aimed her diaper covered butt at them, "Eat Intestinal gas!"

"Poo-Poo!" Lily cried, as she released one of her trademark stink bombs, and green gas surrounded Psyphon and the drones.

"It burns!" Psyphon cried, as he stumbled around bumping into the drones.

"Come on!" Lori ordered, as they took this opportunity to make a run for it.

When the gas cloud cleared, Psyphon looked around to see the humans were gone, "No!" he growled.

* * *

When the kids made it back to the surface they returned to the Loud's House looking dismal. The parents noticed this, as Lynn Sr, spoke, "Hey, girls, what's going on?"

Rita did a head count, and noticed one head short, "Girls, where's your brother?" she asked in concern.

The girls looked at their parents with guilt, but knew they couldn't tell a lie, "Vilgax came back." Lori began.

"Lincoln fought him down in the sewers, but he and Vilgax fell down a huge chasm in the undercity beneath Royal Woods." Lisa explained, while trying to keep her emotions in check.

Needless to say the Loud parents were distraught over what they were told, "Lincoln?" Rita asked, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Our son." Lynn Sr. said in sorrow.

"But he was Fourarms, when he fell," Lynn Jr spoke up to ease their worry, "He wouldn't go down easy in that form."

"Very logical," Lisa agreed, "But we had to get out of the sewers because Vilgax's drones were still active, as was his right hand man."

"So what do we do?" Rita asked.

"We need help, peeps." Luna said.

"And we know who to bring in." Lana added.

* * *

Back in the undercity, Vilgax had climbed his way back up to the ledge, where Psyphon pulled him back up, "Lord Vilgax! You survived. Is Lincoln Loud gone?"

"It's possible," Vilgax admitted, "But if my first encounter with him has taught me anything it's that he is resilient. Where are his sisters?"

"I'm ashamed to inform you they escaped." Psyphon explained with guilt.

"What?!" Vilgax bellowed, before calming down, "No matter. Because they will eventually return to try and recover their brother."

"So what do you suggest, my lord?"

"Send down some drones to search every inch of the chasm for Lincoln Loud. I want them to bring the Omnitrix to me. Even if it means prying it off his cold dead wrist." the warlord said seriously.

"Understood, sir." Psyphon answered, as they returned to the sewer system.

* * *

Meanwhile, a familiar Winnebago drove up to the Loud house, where the family, Clyde, and Santiago sibs were waiting. Stepping out was Albert in his plumber's uniform, "Someone call for a plumber?" he asked.

"Pop-pop!" the girls cheered, as they embraced him.

"Good to see you girls." he chuckled.

"Dad, we're so glad you're here." Rita said in relief, while trying to stay strong.

"Like I was gonna come?" he asked rhetorically, "If Vilgax is here then I'm not sitting back and let him hurt my family."

"We got to get back to the sewer and search the chasm." Lisa said.

"Hold it, girls," Clyde said, "Now you know Vilgax is probably still down there with Psyphon waiting for us."

"We have no choice, Clyde," Lori replied, "If Lincoln is still alive, we have to get to him before Vilgax does."

"Like, yeah. We're not abandoning him in his time of need." Leni agreed.

Rita spoke to Albert, "Dad, will you watch over our girls and the others?"

"Like they were all my own." Albert promised, while Bobby, Clyde, and Ronnie-Anne smiled.

"Then good luck to all of you." Rita told them.

"Bring our son home." Lynn Sr. pleaded.

"Don't worry, daddio, we promise." Luna assured him. And so the girls and the others suited up and armed themselves before heading back to the sewer to find their brother.

* * *

Speaking of which, Lincoln was still wandering around the bottom of the pit trying to find a way out. Unfortunately, no matter where he looked, it didn't look like there was any means of escape.

"There's nothing down here but garbage and rodent skeletons," he shuddered, before checking the Omnitrix that was still in the red, "This thing needs to recharge or I'll never get out of here. And if Vilgax made his way back up then my family is still in danger."

Lincoln suddenly stopped as he heard something from above. He looked up and squinted his eyes to see eight drones coming down, "Uh-oh!" he quickly ran and hid behind some debris.

When the drones reached the bottom, they spread out and began scanning the area for the Omnitrix. Lincoln began sweating knowing it was a matter of time before they found him, until he looked at the floor and got an idea.

As one of the drones looked in the direction of the debris pile it started picking up the Omnitrix from behind it. It hovered over to the pile and upon coming up behind it saw Lincoln holding a metal bar and whacked at it hard enough to damage it. Upon hearing the whacking sound, the other drones started hovering over to the source. Lincoln jumped out and tried whacking at more of the drones, but they began shooting at him.

"I don't know how long I can hold out with this." Lincoln said with uncertainty. Suddenly he saw the Omnitrix go green again, "Finally!" he threw his bar at one of the drones, before activating the Omnitrix, "Give me what I need to get out of here." he slammed onto the dial.

In a flash of green light, Lincoln had changed into Stinkfly. He looked himself over and cheered, "All right! I'm out of here!" he began flying up but the drones opened fire on him, "Whoa!" he dodged while still flying upward with the drones in pursuit.

* * *

Team Loud meanwhile was trekking through the sewer before happening upon the same spot where Clyde and Ronnie-Anne were held hostage, "This was the place we found them." Luan confirmed.

"Looks cleared out now." Bobby noted.

"Don't let your defense down, son," Albert warned him, "Silence is your worst enemy."

And on cue more of Vilgax's drones dropped in, looking ready to attack, "I see what you mean." Bobby replied.

Psphon appeared, "Welcome back, humans. We knew you couldn't stay gone forever," he spotted Albert, "Albert Jefferson, it's been such a long time."

"Psyphon, you haven't changed a bit." Albert said.

"And they years have not been in your favor." Psyphon retorted.

"Do not underestimate him, Psyphon," Vilgax said, as he emerged from one of the tunnels, "After all, among plumbers he was the best of them."

"Vilgax," Albert scowled, "You will pay for what you did to my grandson."

"What I did to him will be nothing compared to what I am going to do with you." the warlord promised.

"Well, we're going to stop you, Vilgax, and rescue our brother." Lynn promised.

Vilgax could only laugh, "Rescue him? Foolish girl, by now my drones are already searching the chasm for the Omnitrix. And if the fall didn't kill him, they will see to that."

Albert frowned, and called out, "Take them!" the group began shooting at the drones, Psyphon, and Vilgax who started fighting back.

* * *

Back in the undercity, Stinkfly was flying around avoiding the drones blasts, while heading upward to the ledge he and Vilgax fell from. He dodged one laser blast before calling out, "How about a helping of goo?" he shot blasts of goo form two of his four eyes at the drone disrupting its vision. It kept trying to blast at Stinkfly, but ended up shooting at some of it's fellow drones, destroying a few.

The bug alien continued to maneuver around the drones forcing them to shoot at each other. When one drone was left, Stinkfly tried shooting goo at it but this time the drone dodged. He looked up hoping to find some way to stop it, until he saw a stalactite rock hanging above from one of the lower pillars. Getting an idea he flew right for it as fast as he could. When he got closer enough, he looked back and called to the drone, "See ya!" he used his sharp tail to pierce the stalactite making it fall down and pierce the last drone, "Score!"

He noticed her was almost to the top, "Almost there," he heard the Omnitrix beeping, "NO! Gotta make it!" he flew as fast and hard as he could and upon reaching the ledge he changed back to Lincoln.

Lincoln managed to grab onto the ledge and pull himself to safety, "I made it by the skin of my back," he panted before looking back down into the chasm, "Whoa. I survived and flew my way out of there. Cool!" he then heard the sounds of laser shots coming from the tunnel leading back to the sewer, "My family," he gasped before putting on a determined look, "I'm coming!" he ran to find his family and friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albert and the kids were still going at it against Vilgax and his followers. As the kids were blasting at the drones or Psyphon, Albert was going at it with Vilgax while dodging the warlord's strikes, and praying he didn't pull any muscles or throw his back out.

"I grow bored with these games, Jefferson," Vilgax began, "Surrender now and I'll make your demise as quick as I can."

"Always so fast, Vilgax. The best things are better appreciated at a slower pace." Albert replied, as the two old enemies circled each other.

"Hmm, good point. Very well, I'll make sure your demise is slow and painful." Vilgax said, as he tried to smash Albert who dodged while Vilgax punched a crater in the ground.

"Pop-pop!" the Loud girls cried.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Psyphon warned them, as he started blasting back at the girls.

"You puny earth creatures have no hope of defeating me, because you have no hero to save you." Vilgax mocked.

"Hey, Vilgax!" came a familiar voice. Everyone looked over and saw at the edge of a tunnel was Lincoln standing tall and proud, "There's always a hero to save the day."

"Lincoln!" the group cheered in relief.

"It can't be." Psyphon gasped.

"So you _did_ survive." Vilgax squinted his eyes.

"You're darn right I did," Lincoln confirmed, "I guess it really was neither of our times."

"We shall see about that, Loud!" Vilgax declared.

"Yes we shall," Lincoln activated the watch and turned into Upgrade who shifted into battle mode, "Time for round two!" he activated his jet boosters and flew at Vilgax firing laser shots at the conqueror. Vilgax despite having heavy armor was still backing away from the shots. Upgrade continued to assault Vilgax with punches, but Vilgax brushed them off.

Psyphon and the drones continued to engage the others, as the kids were still giving it their all. Upgrade flew around Vilgax firing laser shots at him, until Vilgax started getting really angry, "Enough of this!" he jumped at Upgrade and slammed him to the ground with a thud. He pressed the Omnitrix symbol turning Upgrade back into Lincoln.

"I hate it when he does that." Lincoln spoke to the fourth wall.

Vilgax curious looked to where Lincoln was looking, "Who're you talking to, boy?"

"Just some guys who love watching me and my family's adventures." he answered.

Vilgax grunted, "Today is the day I finally claim my prize," he picked Lincoln up by the wrist, "The Omnitrix will be mine!" he declared.

"Lincoln!" Ronnie-Anne cried.

From inside Vilgax's clenched wrist a yellow light was shining through his digits before emitting a feedback of energy pushing Vilgax back resulting in him dropping Lincoln to the ground. This surprised Lincoln's family and friends along with Psyphon.

"What just happened?" Lola asked in concern.

"It seems when Vilgax touched the Omnitrix it emitted an energy feedback." Lisa deduced.

"But what does that mean for Lincoln?" Leni wondered.

Lincoln groaned, before getting back up and looked at the Omnitrix. He saw on the dial was the silhouette of a new alien, but the silhouette reminded him of someone. He looked at the silhouette and Vilgax comparing them, before speaking to himself, "I think I'm going to enjoy this one." he slammed his hand down on the dial, and started changing.

From his chin he started to grow tentacles, his skin turned into a pale shade of green, his body started growing in size and muscle, and armor started appearing on his person. When the green light faded, everyone looked and saw Lincoln had transformed into Vilgax with some alterations. His face had no scars or burns like Vilgax did from his accident, there was no breather mask over his mouth, and his arms and thighs had orange veins instead of red ones. The armor he wore was exactly like Vilgax's, but with a different color to it. The shoulder pads were bright orange with black rods sticking out along with his hands sharing the same color as his pads, his chest plate, leggings that went to his feet, and his claws were a shade of dark orange. The Omnitrix symbol was located right in the center of his chest.

"No way." Luna gasped.

"It's impossible!" Psyphon gasped.

"I don't believe this." Vilgax gasped in equal shock.

Lincoln looked himself over, and spoke in a voice like Vilgax, "Oh, yeah. Now this is what I'm talking about."

"Lincoln, you're Vilgax!" Clyde gasped.

"Actually, you can just call me 'Gax'!" he replied.

"Like how did Lincoln suddenly change to Vilgax?" Leni wondered.

Lisa began doing the math in her head before answering, "It appears that feedback of energy from the Omnitrix assimilated some of Vilgax's DNA and added it to the watch."

Vilgax spoke up, "The child is correct. And how interesting it also copied my new enhancements."

"Well, your enhancements are apparently part of your DNA now, so the watch took it into account." Lisa stated.

"This changes nothing," Vilgax said, "You may have my form, but you know nothing about my true power."

"Actually, with the two times I've fought you, I've memorized what you can do well," Gax replied, "Now let's finish this!" Gax ran at Vilgax and the two grappled while trying to overpower each other.

"Now this is a real fight." Lynn said in awe.

Vilgax struggled against Gax, before activating his boost steroids in his arms and began overpowering Gax. The alien hero, however, was not going to let him win, "If you can do that, then so can I!" Gax activated his own boost steroids, but groaned, "Oh, this really hurts, but I have to bare with it!" The two fighters continued to clash with their bare strength, and with every slam into the ground or wall the whole tunnel started shaking.

"Careful, Lincoln, or you both will bring the house down on all of us!" Albert warned him.

"I'm trying not to." Gax answered, as he pinned Vilgax to the ground, only for Vilgax to flip Gax off and sent him sailing into a wall leaving behind a body print. Gax jumped out and tackled Vilgax making them go through the wall.

"My Lord!" Psyphon called, as he and the few remaining drones went after them.

"Come on!" Albert ordered, as they followed.

* * *

They followed Psyphon and reached another sewer tunnel where Vilgax and Gax were fighting on a ledge above a pool of sewer water, "Get him, my lord! Get him!" Psyphon called.

"Come on, Lincoln!" the others cheered.

Gax spoke to his enemy, "You should never have come back here, Vilgax."

"As long as you have the Omnitrix I will never leave." the warlord answered, as he threw a punch at Gax, only for the hero to catch his fist. Vilgax tried his other fist only for Gax to catch it as well.

The Alien hero gripped Vilgax's claws, and spoke, "Your hatred and desire for power will always be your undoing, Vilgax!" he threw his enemy over his shoulder and into the sewer water below.

Psyphon who was still fighting Albert and the others, ended up getting blasted and fell into the water below. Gax noticed a wheel on the wall and called out, "Hey, Lana, how about a courtesy flush?"

"You got it, bro!" Lana agreed, as she turned the wheel, and suddenly the pool of sewer water started swirling as it was going down the drain.

In the water, Vilgax and Psyphon screamed as they were caught in the swirl while being drained, "LOUD!" Vilgax bellowed, as the conqueror and his right hand man went down the drain.

"Yay!" the group cheered in victory, as Gax jumped over to them.

"Now that's working together." he said, before the Omnitrix timed out, and Gax became Lincoln again.

"Lincoln!" his sisters cried, as they surrounded him with hugs.

"We were worried about you." Lucy said.

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that easy," Lincoln answered, before noticing Ronnie-Anne walking up to him, "Ronnie-Anne?" He suddenly got a punch in the shoulder from her, "Ow!"

"That was for scaring the daylights out of me!" she scolded him.

"Hey, come on. I didn't mean to..." Lincoln was cut off, as Ronnie-Anne planted her lips on his much to the girls joy, and Clyde, Albert, and Bobby's surprise.

When they parted, Ronnie-Anne smiled, and continued, "That was for saving us."

"I can deal." Lincoln admitted, as the group laughed.

* * *

Later on, everyone returned to the Loud home, where Lincoln was greeted with smothers form his parents, "Lincoln!" Rita cried, "We were so worried.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Lynn Sr. cried.

"Easy, you guys, I'm ok." Lincoln calmed them.

"Dad, girls, thank you for bringing Lincoln back." Rita said with gratitude.

"We look out for each other mom." Luna reminded her.

"We all do." Clyde agreed.

"And the good news is I got another alien to add to the watch.' Lincoln looked at the Omnitrix.

"So the Omnitrix has some kind of DNA scanner?" Clyde asked.

"After what we witnessed, it appears so." Albert noted.

"That means I can scan the DNA of any alien as long as they touch it?" Lincoln asked.

"That appears to be the case." Lisa confirmed.

"This could be very useful indeed." Lincoln said with a smirk.

"Let's hope we don't hear from Vilgax any time soon." Lola hoped.

"You and me both." Lana agreed.

"Well we did give them a good flush and all. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Luan joked, as everyone groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vilgax and Psyphon fell out through a sewer pipe covered in sewage. The two picked themselves up, as Psyphon gagged, "Ugh! Disgusting, he picked a banana peel off. He turned to his boss, "We should return to the ship and concoct a new strategy, my lord."

"Yes. Lincoln Loud may have won this time. But I will not stop until I have the Omnitrix!" he declared.

"Then you're going to be waiting a long-long time." came a voice.

The two shot their heads up and looked around, "What? Who said that?" Psyphon asked.

"Show yourself!" Vilgax demanded.

"No need to get your tentacles in knots," the voice said, as the two saw stepping out into the clear was Singe, "Lord Vilgax, Psyphon, it's good to see you two again."

 **(And there you go. Lincoln survived and defeated Vilgax by becoming him. But now Singe has found Vilgax and Psyphon. What could this mean for the future? Stay tuned for next time. I admit when Ben said in the original he would've made an awesome Vilgax if he knew earlier the watch could scan DNA of aliens. The reboot luckily gave us a clue as to what Ben would've been like if he had Vilgax's DNA in the Omnitrix. I gave Lincoln's version a bright and dark orange color scheme and removed the breather mask so he would look like his own version. And I settled for calling him Gax rather than try to combine his first or last name with Vilgax's since Ninjamon1228 already did that with his name. Don't miss next time where Lincoln has a little separation from all his current aliens.)**


	28. Separation Anxiety

**(Good to see you all again. Hope you're ready for this new chapter and are prepared for some laughs and surprises.)**

Out in Royal Woods one afternoon, XLR8 was speeding around before the scene froze and XLR8 stopped and spoke to the audience, "Hi. I suppose you're wondering where I'm off to in such a hurry? Well, I just learned Dr. Splice broke out of jail and is causing trouble in Royal Woods. You remember Dr. Splice, right? If not, then I'll remind you."

A flashback of Lincoln's first encounter with Dr. Splice played in the form of a home movie, as XLR8 narrated, _"Dr. Martin Splice was a scientist who studied animal DNA and tried to animalize all of the earth by launching his animal formula into space so it would spread over the planet. Naturally my family and I stopped him, turned his mutant henchmen back into ordinary teens, and he was sent to jail."_

The flashback ended, as XLR8 continued, "But like most bad guys he busted out and is looking for revenge and conducting a new scheme. A scheme of which I must stop being the only alien hero on this planet. So I better pick up the pace." he zipped off as the scene unfroze and resumed.

* * *

The speedster alien pulled to a halt in town and saw, several mutant birds flying around and swooping down trying to catch any humans they could, "If I were in the Bird Watching club, this would be a very successful find," he told himself, before getting to work. He zipped all around town grabbing whatever strong rope he could and hog tied all the birds before looking around, "Splice has to be here somewhere." he told himself.

"I knew you would come." Came the Doc's voice, as he walked out from an alley way.

"Dr. Splice." XLR8 squinted his eyes.

"I'm glad you had fun with my pets. And now that you're here I'm gonna have my own kind of fun with you." Splice promised.

"I'm not your play toy," The fast alien answered, "And I still have to pay you back for turning me into a dog boy."

"I'll do more than that to you." he pulled out a ray gun and started shooting at XLR8, but the fast alien kept dodging.

"Nice try, Doc. But you can touch XLR8!" he mocked, while zipping all around, "I'm Faster than Fast! Swifter than Swift!" XLR8 was so caught up in his gloating, he had ended up slipping on a puddle of grease and landed on the ground, "Oh, come on! How does grease end up here of all places?!" He eyed who else but Flip who was wheeling a fryer around before he began whistling innocently.

"How about Clutzier than Clutz?" Splice called, as he aimed the ray at XLR8 and shot at him, "Hope you enjoy being a mutant."

When the ray beam hit the Omnitrix symbol on XLR8, the symbol began sparking with green electricity, much to the alien's shock, "What?! What's happening to me?!" he cried, and began running around out of control before he ran at Splice. The green electricity ended up sparking his ray and shorted it out.

"No! You've shorted out my DNA Ray! Now I have to make repairs!" he grumbled, while XLR8 zipped away before ducking into the remains of a demolished building.

"Why... am... I?" XLR8 didn't even finish his sentence as he began glowing and screamed.

* * *

Lincoln suddenly blacked out and for awhile saw nothing but blackness, until he heard a voice, "Lincoln. Hey, Lincoln."

"What is..." Lincoln groaned, before opening his eyes and saw he was looking up at the ceiling of the demolished building, "Oh, I really must've had way too many sodas." he looked ahead and to his surprise saw Grey Matter standing on his stomach.

"Oh, finally you're awake." the smart alien said in relief.

Lincoln looked at the alien on his stomach before screaming in fright, and swatted Grey Matter off him. He backed away, before coming to his senses and saw who he was screaming at, "Grey Matter?"

Grey Matter rubbed his head, before standing up, "Who did you expect?"

"What-but-how are... You can't be here!"

"But I am," he noted, "And it's not just me." Grey Matter motioned Lincoln to look around.

Lincoln did so, and to his shock saw lying all around were the rest of his alien entourage from Heatblast, Diamondhead, Wildmutt, Fourarms, XLR8, Water Hazard, Upgrade, Stinkfly, Cannonbolt, Shocksquatch, and Gax, "No way!" Lincoln gasped, as they each started waking up.

"What happened?" Heatblast groaned.

"What's going on?" Fourarms asked, as Wildmutt groaned.

Diamondhead looked around, before spotting Lincoln, "Whoa!"

The aliens got up and started approaching him. Lincoln started getting frightened fearing it was Ghostfreak all over again, "No! Please don't hurt me!" he curled into the fetal position and braced himself.

The aliens stopped, before Heatblast spoke, "Relax, Lincoln, no need to get worked up."

Lincoln opened his eyes and looked up at them, "Huh?"

"You're acting like we were gonna hurt you or something." Fourarms noted.

"Well, I kinda figured you would... I mean with Ghostfreak and all..."

"Ghostfreak was more himself than he was you." Water Hazard said.

"We on the other hand are more you than we are the aliens we were scanned from." Grey Matter explained.

Lincoln curiously looked up at Gax, and asked, "So you're more me than you are Vilgax?"

"Precisely," he confirmed, "Think of all of us as extensions of yourself."

"Well, that's a relief," Lincoln said while wiping his forehead of sweat, before asking the bigger question, "But hold on, how're all of you here, when you're supposed to be in the watch?" he asked, as he looked at the Omnitrix seeing the screen was pure white. He started turning the dial seeing none of the silhouette's of his aliens in it, "You're gone. Or rather right here but not in the Omnitrix."

"We can only deduce it was the work of Splice's ray," Grey Matter began, "Instead of mutating you like before, it ended up affecting the Omnitrix and separated all of us that're available in the Omnitrix from it."

"This is unbelievable." Lincoln gasped.

"You're telling us." Upgrade agreed.

"So how am I going to get you guys back in the watch?" the boy asked the aliens, as they all looked like they had no answer, until Grey Matter spoke.

"Might I suggest we go see Lisa about this?" he suggested.

"Good thinking," Lincoln agreed, "Uh, you all know the location of my house do you?" he asked his aliens.

"We have your memories, so duh." Shocksquatch reminded him.

"Right. Well, let's all rendezvous back there." Lincoln instructed, as he picked Grey Matter up and put him on his shoulder, only to be picked by by XLR8 and put on his back.

"Then let's go!" XLR8 took off with Lincoln and Grey Matter, as the rest of the aliens took off on their own for Lincoln's house.

* * *

XLR8 being the fast one arrived at Lincoln's place with Lincoln and Grey Matter wide eyed from moving so fast, "So that's what it's like riding on you." Lincoln told XLR8.

Grey Matter started spitting up, "I think I got a fly in my mouth."

Soon enough the rest of the aliens arrived, "Come on. To my backyard," Lincoln told them, as they went around back, "All of you stay here, I'll be right out." he went through the back door.

Lincoln walked to the living room where his family was, "Uh, hey, guys." he greeted.

"Hey, Lincoln. How'd busting up Dr. Splice go?" Lynn asked.

"Well, things got complicated and something happened." he began sheepishly.

"What something?" Lori asked.

"I think it's best if you see it for yourselves," the white haired boy explained, as the family curiously got off the couch and followed Lincoln to the backyard .When they walked outside, to their shock, they saw all of Lincoln's aliens standing or sitting around waiting, "Guys, you know my aliens. And I'm sure you guys know the family."

"Hey." Heatblast waved.

"Lincoln, what's going on?" Rita asked in worry.

"Long story." Lincoln cringed.

Soon Lincoln was telling his family what happened, all while some of the sisters were having fun with the aliens, like Lily and Lana riding on top of Wildmutt, Water Hazard was shooting water into the air and it rained down in drops with Lynn catching some on her tongue, and Luan was riding on Stinkfly who was flying above the family in circles, "And that's the gist of it." Lincoln finished telling the story.

"That sounded too close, bro." Luna said in shock.

"How do you feel?" Leni asked.

"I feel fine."

"And what about your aliens?" Lynn Sr asked.

Lincoln looked around seeing they were as lively as they were when Lincoln himself was in control, "They seem to be all right."

"That may be, but we have no idea what separating them from the Omnitrix could have." Lisa stated.

"Agreed, which is why we need to do some tests." Grey Matter suggested.

Lori was checking her phone until she got an alert, "Hey, listen to this. A robbery's in progress in town."

"A robbery?" Lincoln gasped, "Looks like it's hero time!" Lincoln was about to activate the Omnitrix, until he remembered his aliens weren't in the watch, "Dang it."

"Why don't you leave this one to us, Lincoln?" Diamondhead suggested.

"Yeah. We totally got this." Stinkfly added.

"Come on, guys!" Heatblast ordered, as the aliens took off for town, while Grey Matter stayed behind.

"So much for running tests." Grey Matter sighed.

"I know." Lisa sighed.

"Ew!" Lola gagged while standing close to the garage, "Wildmutt left an enormous poop in the yard!"

Lisa perked up, "Extraterrestrial feces! This is the discovery of a lifetime!" she cheered, as she hurried to get a sample.

* * *

Later on the Loud's were in their living room watching the news where the newsman was speaking, "Today's been busier than ever and much safer thanks to the bravery of our beloved alien heroes who seem to be showing up even faster than ever."

They saw news footage play featuring Lincolns' aliens performing various heroic acts for town and further. Water Hazard was seen putting out fire in a burning building, Gax and Fourarms were lifting a truck to safety before it could go over a bridge, Shocksquatch was giving some extra juice to one of the power plants, Stinkfly was saving a construction worker who lost his footing and almost fell from the building he was working on, Upgrade was repairing a broken down senior citizen tour bus with his body and got the seniors home, and Heatblast and the others were busy catching one crooks after another.

"I can't believe they're accomplishing more than I could when I was them." Lincoln said in disbelief.

"Don't take it so hard, Lincoln." Lana said.

"Yeah. The Omnitrix has a limiter so you can't stay alien forever." Luna reminded him.

"I know, but I'm wondering if I'm needed at all anymore."

"Don't tell yourself that, Lincoln," Grey Matter warned him, "Even if they're all acting like they're as fit as a fiddle, that ray Splice used to separate us had to have side affects to us as well."

"If only they stayed behind so we could study them." Lisa crossed her arms.

"Well, they have to come home some time." Lincoln said.

As nighttime rolled in, Lincoln was sitting in the backyard porch with Grey Matter, until the aliens returned looking exhausted, "Whoo, who would've thought there'd be so many things to do." Heatblast asked the others.

"I know." Cannonbolt agreed.

"Welcome back." Lincoln said.

"We all could tell you guys were busy." Grey Matter crossed his arms.

"Well, we would've been back sooner, but you wouldn't believe how much kept coming up." Upgrade explained.

"Clearly." Lincoln replied with a sigh.

"What's up, Lincoln?" Diamondhead asked.

"I'm glad you guys were protecting Royal Woods and all, but I felt left out in all of it. You guys may have part of my mind, but I personally wasn't there to experience the thrill and all."

The aliens looked concerned, as Stinkfly spoke, "Oh, Linc, we didn't mean to make ya feel obsolete or anything."

"Yeah. Remember if not for you there wouldn't even be an 'us'." XLR8 added.

"Tell ya what, tomorrow first thing in the morning we get right to work on figuring out how to get back in the Omnitrix?" Fourarms suggested.

"You mean it?" Lincoln asked.

"We promise." Gax agreed.

"Good."

Lana came out in her pajamas, "All right, you're back! I want Wildmutt to sleep in my room tonight."

Lola who was also in her pajamas poked her head out, "We are not having Wildmutt sleep in _our_ room." the twins began squabbling, until Lincoln started leading his aliens into the garage.

"You guys will have to stay in here until morning." he told them.

"Not very big." Gax said, as he crouched down to fit inside.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but we had no idea this was going to happen today," Lincoln said, "Now all of you get some sleep and no fighting!" he face palmed, "Wow, I'm starting to sound like a parent. Goodnight, you guys."

"Goodnight, Lincoln." the aliens said, as Lincoln closed the garage door.

Wildmutt curled up and got comfy, Stinkfly flew up to the ceiling and hung from it, Grey Matter took a spot on a work desk while using a clean rag as a blanket, as the other aliens rested against the walls. Heatblast made sure not to lean up against anything, "If I set this garage on fire they'll never forgive me." he told himself before falling asleep like the others.

* * *

The very next morning, Lincoln got dressed and headed out back to check on his aliens. He opened the garage door and spoke, "Rise and shine... guys..." he trailed off, as he looked inside and saw each of his aliens looked sickly with their bodies looking paler, their eyes bleary, even Heatblast's flames were looking extinguished.

"Lincoln..." Cannontbolt said weakly.

"Something's wrong..." Gax said in an equally weak voice. Lincoln could only look at his aliens in horror knowing something really was wrong with them.

 **(What a turn of events. Lincoln's aliens were separated from the watch and went on a hero spree, but now it looks like something's going wrong with them. Will Lincoln find a way to help them before they get worse? Tune in next time.)**


	29. Lincoln Loud the Human Hero

**(Hey, everyone. I'm back again with the second half of the last chapter. Hope you're ready to see Lincoln save his Alien Heroes this time.)**

Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes. Last night his alien heroes were as healthy as horses, but now they were all sick as dogs (no pun intended on Wildmutt), "Guys, are you all right?" Lincoln asked in concern.

"I don't think so." Stinkfly buzzed weakly.

"Lisa!" Lincoln called out.

Later on, in the backyard each of the aliens were hooked up to a machine Lisa had brought outside, and she and Grey Matter were reading the alien heroes vitals. Lincoln and the rest of the family stood off to the side, with Lincoln looking extremely worried. Luna and Leni put their hands on his shoulders to comfort him, until Lisa spoke, "Well, Grey Matter and I have finished our analysis."

"And?" Lincoln asked fearing the worst.

Grey Matter answered, while trying to keep on his feet, "We're getting weaker."

"I can see that, but why?" The white haired Loud asked, as he was getting more concerned by the minute.

"It's like the same issue with Ghostfreak," Lisa explained, "He needed the power of the Omnitrix in order to be whole again. But for them, the Omnitrix is what's kept them whole. After being separated from the watch for so long their bodies started getting weaker."

"So we just got to get them back in the watch?" Lincoln asked.

"Affirmative." Grey Matter confirmed.

"So just have them touch the watch and it'll absorb their DNA." Lynn suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Lisa said, as Diamondhead put a finger to the Omnitrix but the watch didn't respond.

"No dice." Diamondhead told everyone.

"The only way to get us back in the Omnitrix is to use the same method that released us." Grey Matter explained.

"Splice's DNA Ray." Lincoln gasped.

"It's the only chance." Lisa said.

"But what happens, if Lincoln can't get them back in the watch?" Lana asked.

"The aliens will get weaker and weaker until they... expire." Lisa told them feeling just as concerned.

The Loud Family gasped in shock, as Lincoln asked, "How long do we have before..."

"By my calculations, an hour." Lisa deduced.

"An hour?" Lincoln asked in shock.

"What now, bro?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, how're you going to find Dr. Splice in an hour when you can't even go alien?" Lori asked, as the rest of the girls started crowding him with concerning questions.

"Girls! Girls, please," Lincoln tried to calm them, but they wouldn't shut up. Finally he shouted, "Quiet!" the girls fell silent, "Let me think!" Lincoln tried concentrating before looking around and suddenly his eyes stopped on Upgrade, "Upgrade!"

"Yes?" the alien asked.

"You may be able to upgrade machines and such, think you can give me an upgrade?"

"What're you getting at?"

"You may be too weak to do anything on your own, but how about combining with me in a new way so we can fight together?" Lincoln explained.

Upgrade looked at Lincoln and began analyzing him. Suddenly he started getting inspiration from what Lincoln told him, and spoke, "Lincoln. I know just what to do." Upgrade removed the electrodes connected to him before stumbling over to the boy.

"Let's do it." Lincoln said, as he and Upgrade locked fists and Upgrade melted down and merged with Lincoln.

The Loud Family watched as Lincoln stood before them wearing Upgrade like an armored battle suit which made Lincoln look ten feet tall, "Whoa, Lincoln." Leni gasped.

"You're really Up-there!" Luan joked and laughed, while everyone groaned.

Lincoln's face was protected by a green visor, which through his vision could see readings and coordinates on it, "Excellent, I should be able to track Splice's whereabouts now. Lori, you'll have to ignore your texts from Bobby for a bit. When I find Splice I'll contact you on his whereabouts so you can get the others there."

"You got it, little brother." Lori nodded.

"All right, time to fly!" Lincoln called, as Armored Upgrade shot off into the sky and flew off for town.

"Good luck, Lincoln." Heatblast said, as he was getting darker.

* * *

Lincoln flew around town from the air scanning every place, "So far no trace of Splice." Lincoln said, as he scanned the area.

As he was nearing the edge of Royal Woods, he looked upon a deserted animal shelter and started picking up a familiar DNA signature, "That's it! Upgrade patch me through to Lori's phone."

"On it!" Upgrade began sending a signal to Lori's cellphone.

" _Hello?"_ Lori's voice came.

"Lori, I've located Dr. Splice. He's at an old animal shelter at the edge of town. Get my aliens over there asap."

It cut to the Loud house backyard where Lori was on her phone with Lincoln, "We'll be right there," she hung up, "Everyone, we need to saddle up Vanzilla and try to get the aliens to Lincoln's coordinates."

"Where is he?" Lola asked.

"An old animal shelter at the edge of town."

Lana gasped, "It's gotta be Wild Jerry's. It's the only animal shelter close to the edge of Royal Woods."

"Then we gotta get down there, dudes!" Luna ordered them.

"Like how're we going to get Lincoln's aliens all the way there?" Leni asked.

"Leni's right for once. We can't cram them all in there." Lisa noted.

"Don't worry about us." Fourarms said, as he and the aliens got on their feet.

"Hey, take it easy." Lynn Sr. said, as she and Rita helped Fourarms and Diamondhead stand.

"You're in no condition to be moving." Rita warned them.

"We may be weakened, but we're not helpless." Shocksquatch replied.

"You all take the lead and we'll follow you from behind." XLR8 instructed the family.

"If you say so." Lynn Sr. said.

"Grey Matter will ride with us." Lisa said, as she put the tiny alien on her shoulder.

"In the car kids!" Rita instructed, as they piled into Vanzilla and took off with the alien heroes following from behind.

* * *

Back at the old animal shelter, inside the building was Splice who was at a table fixing his DNA Ray, "Finally, after a day of repairs it's finally working again. Now to make some more mutant subjects."

Suddenly crashing in through a skylight was Lincoln who landed before the doctor, "Hands where I can see them, Splice!" he ordered.

"You again? What's with the fancy duds? What about your alien heroes?" Splice mocked.

"It's because of your way, my aliens are dying. And I need that ray to make it right."

"They're dying?" Splice asked, before laughing, "Oh this is just prefect. Without them you won't be able to stop me like before."

"We'll see about that." Lincoln said, as he readied his hand blasters.

"Yes we shall," Splice went to some cages containing mutant dog monsters and released them, "Sick him, boys!"

The mutant dogs barked and growled, as they ran at Lincoln who started blasting at them. Some got hit and recoiled, while others piled on top of Lincoln trying to sink their teeth into his body, "Get off me!" Lincoln struggled, as he activated the rockets in his armor's feet and started flying around knocking the mutants off him.

"Rabid dogs shouldn't be running free." Lincoln told Dr. Splice, as he fired an electrical net at the beasts that shocked them leading to them falling unconscious.

"No! My babies!" Splice cried, as Lincoln flew at Splice only for him and Upgrade to split and Lincoln just bumped into Splice before falling back.

"Upgrade!" Lincoln cried, as he saw the green circuitry lines on Upgrade with getting darker and gray.

"Sorry, Lincoln. My power's dropping." Upgrade said, as he tried to pick himself up using a stack of animal crates.

Lincoln looked up at Splice who smirked while aiming his DNA Ray at him, "Looks like you're all out of options." before the doc could do anything, a blue blur zipped in and knocked the doctor away.

The blur turned out to be XLR8 who was panting, "Not quite." he told the doctor.

"XLR8!" Lincoln cheered, as he got up and hugged him.

"You ok?" the fast alien asked.

"Fine, now, but you don't look so good." Lincoln noticed.

"I'll be fine."

"Lincoln!" his family called, as they ran into the room with the aliens following.

"Hey, guys. Glad ya made it." Lincolns aid.

"Where's the doc's ray?" Grey Matter asked.

"There!" Lincoln motioned to it on the floor.

Lynn grabbed it and tossed it to Lisa. The smart girl and Grey Matter began tweaking it, "A slight modification here and... Voila!" Lisa declared.

"All you have to do it zap the Omnitrix again, and we'll be put back in it." Grey Matter explained.

"Lincoln, hold still." Lisa aimed the ray at the Omnitrix and zapped it.

Lincoln saw the watch was sparking like it did when Splice first blasted him, "Guess it's time to go back." Water Hazard said, as the aliens walked to the watch and were about to touch it.

"Before you go. I just have to say turning into each of you is about the greatest thing that could ever happen to me."

The aliens smiled, as Heatblast spoke, "It's thanks to you we exist the way we do."

"I just wished we didn't have to say goodbye." Lincoln said.

"There is no goodbye." Cannonbolt said.

"Remember, we're extensions of you." Stinkfly reminded him.

"So remember every time you turn into one of us you become a part of us as we've become a part of you." Grey matter explained.

Lincoln smiled, and spoke, "See you around, guys."

"Bye, Lincoln!" the aliens each put a hand or such on the Omnitrix with Gray matter resting on top. The group of aliens were assimilated into the Omnitrix releasing a bright green light.

When the light died down, none of the aliens were anywhere to be found, "They're gone." Lana and Lola gasped.

"Bye-bye." Lily waved.

"Did it work?" Luan asked Lincoln.

Lincoln turned the dial of the Omnitrix seeing the silhouette's of each of his active aliens, "Everyone present and accounted for." he told his family.

"So, Lincoln, now that you've actually met your aliens up close and in person, how do you feel?" Rita asked.

"I feel like I got to know a couple new sides of myself up close and in person," the boy answered, "But I'm just glad they're all back where they belong."

"Speaking of belonging, I know where that guy belongs." Lana motioned to the unconscious Dr. Splice.

"So do I," Lincoln agreed, as he activated the Omnitrix and became XLR8. He ran to Splice and picked him up letting him hand over his shoulder, "I'll see you all at home." he zipped off.

As XLR8 ran for the police station, the scene froze, as the fast alien spoke to the viewers, "Boy that was scary. I thought I was going to lose all my alien heroes for good. But still I was able to save them without needing to actually go alien. It just proves even without the Omnitrix I can always rely on my instincts and clever planning to get out of a sticky situation." the scene resumed, as XLR8 sped off.

 **(And that's the chapter. Lincoln managed to get the aliens back in the Omnitrix before he lost them forever. What awaits Lincoln Loud next time/ That's for you to find out.)**


	30. Return of the Reaper

**(Here I am, everyone. Hope you're excited for what I have in store. But before we begin I need to address a big problem here. To the guest reviewer who won't stop hounding me about making Bowser one of the alien transformations. I could handle you asking once, or a few times, but you just had to keep asking over and over again like an obsessed fan. When you constantly do that it stops becoming a review or question and becomes spam. But when you wrote this as a comment 'I'm not stopping until I see a bowser transformation', you just crossed the line. You're gonna go far as to continue to pester and harass me until I give into your petty demand? That's where I can no longer tolerate it. Because if you continue to do this I will start removing them. So let me make it clear to you. I'm not using Bowser.)**

Out on the road was the van belonging to Luna's roadie Chunk. In the back of his van was Luna, Sam, and Lincoln lounging around and relaxing, "How're the roads looking, Chunk?" Luna asked.

"Smooth sailin' love." Chunk answered, as he made a turn.

"This concert's gonna be rockin' awesome!" Sam cheered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Lincoln replied.

"Rockin' roll!" Luna cheered, as she played on her guitar.

Lincoln spoke to the viewers, "Here's the thing. Luna, Sam, Chunk, and I are on our way to see SMOOCH in concert! Since I helped Luna get Mick Swagger tickets awhile back, she says this is her treat to me. And I sure ain't complaining."

Chunk called to the three, "Look alive, lad and loves, we're here!"

Lincoln, Sam, and Luna looked ahead through the window and saw a huge park up ahead with many tents and booths set up, "All right!" they cheered.

As Chunk parked the van, the group got out and looked around seeing SMOOCH fans all around. The various tents and booths were selling all sorts of SMOOCH merchandise and memerobilia. Luna spoke up, "Guys, welcome to SMOOCHSTOCK!"

"It's a rocker's paradise." Sam marveled.

"It's so beautiful." Chunk shed a tear.

"Well, come on. Let's scope it all out." Lincoln suggested.

"Good thinking little white." Sam ruffled his hair, and the four explored the place.

They went to several booths checking out SMOOCH merchandise from t-shirts, hats, CDs, mugs, jackets, and so much more. Luna and Lincoln were going on a bigger shopping spree more than Leni and Lori at the mall.

* * *

The four stopped by a tree to rest, as Chunk spoke, "Sam and I are gonna get lunch, ya hungry?" Chunk asked the Loud siblings.

"You know it, Chunk." Luna confirmed.

"Yeah, get me something." Lincoln added, as Sam and Chunk left the two.

"Hey, thanks again for this, Luna." Lincoln told his third oldest sister.

"No problem, bro. I figured you could use a break from hero duty, and what better place than to see your favorite band?" she asked.

"True, and get this. I learned from Pop-Pop that the source of Sheb Wooley's song about the Purple People Eater wasn't from a joke one of his friends children told him. When he was a kid he was actually visited by one from outer space, but was told by the Plumbers to keep his existence a secret."

"Whoa. That changes things." Luna gasped.

"I know," Lincoln agreed, until they heard a loud guitar riff play which shook the area and blew several booths away, "Whoa. I didn't know there was a pre-concert performance before tonight."

"That's because there isn't," Luna answered in concern, "I checked the schedule myself."

"Then where's that loud noise coming from?" Lincoln asked, until they saw someone approaching through the stampede of panicking fans.

It was none other than Austin Willick or better known as the Rockin' Reaper who tried to ruin Mick Swagger's concert awhile back. This time however, Austin had dawned a new look making him look more reaper-like. He wore black boots, with black leather pants, a black cape, and had painted his face and torso black along with using white paint to make it look like his face was a skull face, and had ribs painted white on his torso. His former guitar Mjolnir was replaced by a new amped up guitar that was styled to look like a scythe.

"The Reaper has come to reap!" he laughed.

"The Rockin' Reaper?" Lincoln gasped.

"Yikes. He's really taken the reaper look to a new level," Luna said in shock, "Lucy would definitely love that look."

"No kidding." Lincoln agreed, "Listen, Luna. Find Sam and Chunk and get them someplace safe."

"Ok, bro. But be safe."

"You know it." Lincoln promised, as the sibs split up.

As Lincoln made his way through the panicking fans, he started turning the dial of the Omnitrix, "Let's see if the Reaper will like a little reunion with Fourarms?" he slammed down on the watch and had instead changed into Wildmutt. The dog alien grumbled in growls before deciding to make the best of it, and continued on.

* * *

The Reaper continued playing riffs on his guitars sending out feedback and sound waves, "Yeah revel in it, you helpless souls! Soon my music will be the only sound you'll hear!"

His guitar shredding was cut off when he was swatted away and rolled across the ground, "What the hell?" he asked before getting up and saw Wildmutt growling at him, "Oh, great, one of you guys? Well, your four armed buddy may have broken mjolnir, but I got something even better. Meet my new ax, Cronus! And just like the Greek God, I too will overthrow all rockers and rule as the true Rock and Roll King!"

Wildmutt growled and attacked Reaper with his strong paws, while Reaper countered by releasing sound waves to push Wildmutt back. The villain spoke, "Since all dogs have sensitive ears. I wonder how sensitive yours are?" he played a few riffs which was on the same frequency as a dog whistle which was becoming irritating to Wildmutt's senses. Even though the dog alien was in pain, he had to be strong to stop him. Fighting back hard against the species weakness he still attacked Reaper causing him to cease playing the high note so he could concentrate again.

Wildmutt continued to pounce at Reaper who kept dodging and blasting back with more sound waves. Reaper thought he had this wrapped up, until he looked at the power gauge on his guitar which was in the red, 'No. It's running out of power. I need to slip away and reload. Besides I need full power for tonight,' he spoke up to Wildmutt, "I'll catch you later." he released one last sound wave to knock Wildmutt back, before he made his escape.

Wildmutt groaned, until the Omnitrix started beeping and in a flash of red became Lincoln again, "Ugh, I think my ears are ringing." he got up, until he managed to hear his sister call out.

"Lincoln!" Lincoln looked over seeing Luna, Sam, and Chunk rushing over.

"There ya are." Chunk said in relief.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked in concern.

"Fine. Never better." he replied.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

Lincoln quickly came up with a story to tell in front of Sam and Chunk, "After we got separated in the fans, the Rockin Reaper attacked, until Wildmutt showed up and fought him. Unfortunately Reaper got away."

"Austin Willick is back?" Sam gasped.

"I heard that guy got quite a sentence after his attempt to bump off Mick Swagger." Chunk noted.

"Looks like he's at it again. This time he's going after SMOOCH." Lincoln said.

"Think we should go home?" Sam asked.

"No!" Luna and Lincoln shouted, much to Sam and Chunk's surprise at their reactions.

When the sibs realized how they sounded, Lincoln spoke, "I mean. Why? We came all this way, and we're not going to let some rockin roll rebel spoil our fun."

"What Lincoln said," Luna agreed, "Besides, if one of the alien heroes is here then the others are probably not too far behind."

"Well, you got a point." Same admitted.

"And they've never let us down before." Chunk put in.

"Exactly," Lincoln agreed, "So come on, let's make the most of it."

"Yeah!" the four cheered, as Lincoln turned to the viewers and spoke.

"That was a close save. And with Reaper here I need to be careful, but I do have my hunches with when he plans to strike. And when he does I'll be ready."

Meanwhile Reaper had fled to hide behind the parks main building, "Dammit! I was hoping I wouldn't have to run into one of those alien heroes. I'm gonna need to really bring my A-game if I wanna terminate SMOOCH tonight. No alien or rocker is going to mess it up for me this time around!"

 **(And there you go. Don't miss next time where Lincoln has to once again battle the Reaper while protecting his favorite band. See you then. And I once again must point out to you Guest your incessant demanding of me using Bowser is not tolerated, and if you can't accept my answer then just don't bother reading it at all. Because your demanding not only annoys me, but everyone else here.)**


	31. The Shred Off

**(And we're back folks. Hope you're ready to see Lincoln give Reaper a little payback for how he messed with his hearing during his fight as Wildmutt.)**

Once the craziness settled down thanks to Reaper and Wildmutt's fight, the fans returned to their normal behavior and checked out more of the festival, while Lincoln and Luna were meeting in a secluded spot behind one of the tents.

"Ok, bro, so do you have any plan on how to stop Reaper this time around?" Luna asked Lincoln.

"Well, I would go Fourarms since he handled him well the first time we fought, but he'll probably be expecting that," Lincoln explained, "So I'll have to switch it up with one of my other aliens. But Wildmutt's not an option. His hearing can't stand Reaper's riffs."

"I'll say, those jams he was blasting were just as destructive as the first time." Luna said.

"Still I'm not going to let him lay a hand on SMOOCH. That you can be sure of." Lincoln promised.

"Well whatever goes down tonight, bro. Always remember I got your back." Luna smirked.

Lincoln smiled, "Thanks, Luna. I really appreciate it." the two locked fists.

* * *

As nighttime was pulling in, Luna, Lincoln, Sam, and Chunk were gathering up to the sound stage with the rest of the cheering fans, "Oh man, this is it!" Lincoln cheered.

"SMOOCH is ready to perform!" Sam cheered along side Sam.

Backstage, the band was getting ready, as their manager approached, "Boys, are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this? You know there's an insane rocker who's after your hides."

The lead member Pucker answered, "Bud, the fans came out here from all over to see us. We're not going to disappoint them by letting some heavy metal reject scare us."

"That's right," Another member agreed, "Besides, we got a feeling we got us a guardian watching over us."

"What do you mean?" their agent asked.

"The aliens, dude," the third member answered, "You saw the Dog Man protecting the fans early today, didn't ya?"

"Well, yes, but you think any of them stand a chance?"

"If one of them could save Mick Swagger, then that's enough reason for us to have faith." the fourth member replied.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Pucker assured, "Come on, guys. Show's gonna start. Into position!" they took positions, as the announcer spoke up.

"Welcome rock and roll fans. Are you ready for a rockin' good time?!" the fans cheered, "Then give it up for SMOOCH!"

The fans roared with cheers, as smokescreen filled the stage as the band appeared. Pucker spoke into the mic, "Hello, SMOOCHSTOCK! Is everyone having a good time?!"

"YEAH!"

"Well, we're about to crank it up to the max! Everybody ready?!"

"YEAH!"

And so SMOOCH began rocking out with all the fans rocking out with them. As Lincoln was rocking he made sure to keep his eyes peeled for anything suspicious, 'No sign of the Reaper yet. But he's gotta be close by.' he thought to himself.

Just when everyone thought nothing bad could possible happen, a soundwave hit the stage and knocked the band members off their feet, "Hey, what's going on?" Pucker demanded, as Rockin Reaper took the stage, "You're about to Smooch your reputation goodbye SMOOCH!"

"The Rockin' Reaper!" Chunk gasped, as the fans started panicking and ran for safety.

"Lincoln, where are you?!" Luna called, as she was fighting past the panicking fans pushing past her.

'Here!" Lincoln called, as he was trying to get past the fans but to no avail.

"Luna, come on!" Sam grabbed Luna's hand and guided her through the crowd.

As Lincoln was trying to get through the crowd, he knew it was time to act, "Ok, watch let's give them a show." he turned the dial to his designated alien and slammed down on it releasing a green flash.

Flying up and out of the crowd of people was Stinkfly who looked himself over, "Oh! I was going for Diamondhead. Oh well." he flew for the stage.

On stage, Reaper confronted the band members, "Look, pal. Just because you're not a success doesn't mean ya have to take it out on those more successful than you." Pucker warned him.

"Well, your success won't last much longer once you're removed from the competition." Reaper was about to blast them, until goo was being shot at him.

The five looked up seeing Stinkfly flying above them, "Sorry to break this up, Reap. But I came here to see SMOOCH perform, and I'm not going to let anything stop them from performing. Especially you."

"Back off, bug!" Reaper started blasting soundwaves at Stinkfly who was flying around to avoid the blasts.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now ya gotta kiss me!" Stinkfly mocked Reaper.

Reaper growled at the mockery and continued to play guitar riffs on his guitar while hoping to blast Stinkfly out of the sky.

The bug alien continued to maneuver around, before flying down and knocked Reaper off his feet, "Get his guitar, guys!" Stinkfly called to SMOOCH.

The band members nodded, and went to the reaper hoping to grab his weapon/instrument. Unfortunately, Reaper got back up and used his guitar like a sword and swatted at them so they would back away, "Nice try, boys. But you ain't touching Cronus." he was about to blast soundwaves at them, until he aimed upward and blasted at Stinkfly who was once again making an attempt to strike him.

Stinkfly ended up taking the blast and was blown back before crashing into a SMOOCH billboard. He peeled off and fell down landing in some bushes.

"No!" Luna called, while many of the concert fans were concerned. Luna ran to where Stinkfly crashed, while Sam and Chunk followed from behind.

Luna arrived at the bush below the billboard and saw Lincoln crawl out from, "Ow." he groaned.

"Lincoln, you ok, bro?"

"I'll be fine." Lincoln groaned, as he got on his feet.

"Lincoln?" came two voices. The siblings looked back and saw Sam and Chunk standing behind them in shock.

"Sam! Chunk! Uh... I found Lincoln." Luna said sheepishly.

"In the exact bush the bug alien fell into?" Sam asked rhetorically.

The sibs grinned nervously as Chunk looked into the bush seeing no one else, "He ain't in here."

"Lincoln? Luna?" Sam asked suspiciously while crossing her arms.

Luna sighed, "Look we'll talk about this later, when there's no craziness here."

"She's right. Right now we need to focus on taking Reaper down." Lincoln told them.

"But how?" Chunk asked, "You see what he can do with that ax."

"I know. The dude's got his own built in amps in his guitar." Luna noted.

"To take on an instrument that souped up would need to be souped up even more." Sam said.

Lincoln pondered, until Sam's claim gave him an idea, "In other words, an 'Upgrade'."

"What?" Chunk asked.

"I think I have an idea to take Reaper down," Lincoln looked at the Omnitrix, "I just pray this thing can charge back up in time before Reaper takes SMOOCH down."

"Hey, if it's a diversion you want, I can help." Chunk said, as he pulled out a loudspeaker, "Hey, you lot!" he shouted, as the concert fans stopped panicking, "We came here to see SMOOCH play, and are we gonna let this chump spoil our fun?!"

The crowd was curious until one rocker spoke up, "Not a chance!"

"That's right!" Chunk confirmed, "What kind of rockers are we if we can't help our idols?!"

"Yeah!"

Reaper looked on seeing Chunk rallying the fans, "What is happening here?"

"So let's show this Reaper, we aren't scared of death!" Chunk declared, as the fans cheered and charged for the stage and climbed on it to get to Reaper who was swinging his guitar around to keep them away, but they still tried to restrain him.

Lincoln continued to shake his wrist that Omnitrix was latched onto, "Come on watch, work already!"

"What is he doing with his watch?" Sam asked Luna.

"Sam, that watch isn't an ordinary watch." Luna explained, as the Omnitrix went green.

"Yes!" Lincoln cheered, as he turned to the dial up Upgrade, "Ok, watch. Do your stuff!" he slammed down on the dial and changed into Upgrade.

The sudden appearance of the alien made Sam jump back in shock, "What the?"

"Relax, Sam, it's me." Upgrade spoke.

"Lincoln?" Sam gasped, recognizing his voice, "It is you. But how did-"

"As Luna said, we'll discuss this later, right now we need to stop Reaper. Coming, Luna?"

"Right behind ya, bro." she picked up her guitar and they hurried for the stage.

* * *

Reaper who was getting irritated by the fans trying to pile on him, played guitar riffs to blast the people off the stage, "No one opposes the Rockin' Reaper and lives!"

"No one maybe!" Upgrade called, as he emerged from the crowd.

"But how about two?" Luna challenged him.

"Please, what can the both of you do to stop me at this point?" Reaper asked unamused.

"Work together." Upgrade answered, as he merged with Luna's guitar and turned it into a high tech guitar with built in amps, "All right, Luna, let's go to work."

"Let's have us a shred off, Reaper." Luna challenged.

"Shred on." Reaper accepted the challenge with a cocky grin, before jumping down from the stage, as the fans surrounded the two rockers.

Luna started shredding on her Upgrade powered guitar while Reaper shredded on his own. The two enhanced instruments released soundwaves at each other both trying to overpower the others sound.

"Give up!" Reaper called.

"Not on your life!" Luna shouted, as she shredded like never before.

"Forget cranking it up to eleven. We're cranking it up to twelve!" Upgrade called, as he amped up Luna's guitar.

Luna putting all her rock star heart and soul into her shredding delivered a final jam releasing a powerful wave that pushed Reaper off his feet and sent him flying backwards.

Reaper screamed, as he flew back and crashed into the big screen above the stage. The guitar villain peeled off the screen and fell to the stage with another crash. Chunk went to Luna and announced into the loud speaker, "We have a winner!"

Luna took the loud speaker and spoke, "Correction, make that two winners!" Upgrade unbounded from Luna's guitar and stood next to her triumphantly.

* * *

Soon enough Reaper was taken into custody while his guitar was confiscated. SMOOCH was back on the stage that had been cleaned up, with Pucker speaking into the mic, "Well, everyone, this has been a crazy night. But not even a messed up guitarist can spoil our rockin' good time. And we'd like to give a big round of applause for Luna Loud for helping to defeat the Rockin' Reaper!"

The fans cheered and applauded, as Luna presented herself on stage. Chunk cheered, "Good on ya, love!"

"That's my girl!" Sam cheered.

Pucker spoke to Luna, "Thanks for you help, Luna. Ya really saved the show."

"No prob. But I can't take all the credit. After all Upgrade gave my ax the power it needed to out shred the Reaper."

"Speaking of, where is the alien hero?" Pucker wondered.

"He had to go elsewhere," Luna explained, before bringing Lincoln over, "But I'd rather have my little brother Lincoln at my side."

"Ah, Lincoln Loud, the best dang brother anywhere around." he nudged.

Lincoln blushed, and answered, "Yeah, that's me."

"Ya got that right." Luna hugged her brother form behind.

"All right, lads and loves, let's rock out!" Pucker called, and the fans cheered. SMOOCH carried on with their performance. Luna and Lincoln rocked out at SMOOCH's side, feeling this was the best night ever.

Afterward, Lincoln and Luna went back tot he van with Chunk and Sam, where they knew they had a lot of explaining to do. They went into the back of the van and closed the doors, "All right, you two. You promised us an explanation and we're all ears." Sam said, as she and Chunk awaited an explanation.

Lincoln spoke first, "Well, all those aliens that appeared on Royal Woods and such? They were all me."

"All of them?" Chunk asked.

"Yup."

"Even Fourarms?" Sam asked remembering when she and Luna pecked his cheeks.

"That's right."

"So how can you change into those aliens?" Chunk wondered.

"It has something to do with that watch of yours doesn't it?" Sam guessed, while eyeballing the Omnitrix.

Lincoln nodded, "That's right. This is called the Omnitrix. It has the ability to turn me into various alien creatures whose DNA is encoded into it."

"That actually sounds awesome." Sam admitted.

"Though how'd you end up with such a device?" Chunk asked.

"It's a long story." Lincoln answered.

"We got the time." Sam said, as she passed out Root Beers.

So Lincoln told Sam and Chunk the story of how he got the Omnitrix, all the good he's done with it, the villains he's faced, and even about their Pop-pop's plumber life. Lincoln spoke, "And that's me up to today."

"That is wild." Chunk spoke in shock.

"I know. Shocked me and the fam when we found out." Luna added.

""Well, now it all makes sense why you weren't there when Fourarms defeated Reaper the first time. Because you were Fourarms." Sam said.

"Yeah. And now next to my family, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne, you two are in on this now." Lincoln said.

"Which means the both of you must keep this a secret and not tell anybody else." Luna added.

Sam and Chunk looked at each other before smiling, "No problem." Sam answered.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. You're secrets safe for us, little Loud." Chunk confirmed.

"Thanks, you guys. This means a lot to me."

Sam pulled him into a head lock, "No prob, Snow White. You're even more interesting than I already thought you were. Lunes, you really have the best dang brother anywhere around." Luna smiled as she also put an around around Lincoln.

"Ya darn right I do." the four laughed knowing this was a rockin' good night.

 **(And there you go. With the help of Upgrade Luna was able to out shred and defeat Reaper. And with Chunk and Sam in on Lincoln's secret he has more allies in high places at Royal Woods. Don't miss next time, everybody.)**


	32. Great Grandma's Secret

**(We're back again, and I hope you're ready for some more excitement.)**

In the Royal Woods cemetery, walking through the spread of graves and tombstones was who else but Astorix; the dark sorcerer and head of the Cult of Zartax. He looked among the tombstones before stopping before one that read the name Harriet L. The sorcerer used his magic making the ground shake and rising up from the dirt was a casket. He then used his magic to pry open the lid, and looked inside.

Inside the casket was the bones of the deceased person wearing a black gown, "Hello, again, you crone. I believe you have something that belongs to me," he looked inside the casket, but saw nothing but the deceased body, "What? Where is it?" he looked inside frantically, "No! NO!" he screamed, and growled, "Where is the book?!"

* * *

The very next morning at the Loud House, the family was up and in the living room watching the morning news. A female news reporter was at the Royal Woods Cemetery, "I'm here live at the Royal Woods Cemetery where a terrible crime to one poor individual's grave has been dug up and opened."

The Loud family groaned, "Ugh! Who would wanna open some dirty old crypt?" Lola gagged.

"Someone who has no respect for the dead." Lucy said with a scowl.

"Hold on!" The news reporter began, "We've just identified the occupant of the defaced grave. It belongs to Ms. Harriet Loud."

The Loud Family was suddenly in shock, but none so much as Lucy, "Gasp! Great Grandma Harriet?"

Lynn stood up, "Oh, now this is just wrong! Who would dig up and defile my grandmother's grave?"

The reporter spoke, "The police are treating this as a prank, but are awaiting to hear anything new. In the meantime, back to you at the studio."

Lynn Jr spoke, "Who would wanna dig up our great grandma?"

"I have no idea, honey." Rita answered in equal confusion.

"Whoever did it must pay." Lucy swore grimly.

Her siblings felt creeped by their sister's dark tone, until Lincoln calmed her, "Easy there, Lucy. Let's not do anything drastic, we don't even know who could've perpetrated this."

"No. But I intend to find out," Lucy promised, as she got off the couch, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the attic." she went upstairs, while her family just looked concerned.

"Should we be worried?" Rita asked her husband.

"Now, Rita, Lucy just needs to get this out of her system. She always felt a deeper connection with Grandma Harriet than any of us."

* * *

Up in the attic, Lucy had gone to her dark spot and started setting up a seance ritual with her great grandma's picture on a box before her, "Great Grandma Harriet, I call upon you from the great beyond. Who would defile the sanctity that is your burial plot, and why?" she started concentrating with meditation. From one POV it looked like nothing was happening, but deep within the mind of the Gothic Loud, was much more going on.

The Loud Girl was floating in a void and appearing before her was her deceased relative, "Hello, Lucy." she greeted her.

"Great Grandma Harriet," Lucy gasped, "I've only been able to hear your whispers while contacting you, but never have I been able to make contact to this plane of existence."

Harriet smiled, "Your meditations have gotten better than ever. I'm very proud of your progress."

"Thank you, Great Grandma, but I have to tell you someone's dug up your casket and defiled your burial."

"Yes, I'm aware of the situation." Harriet answered in a serious tone.

"Great Grandma, why would anyone wanna dig up your grave?"

"Lucy, it's time I told you the truth." Harriet sighed.

"Truth about what?"

"In my youth and prime I dabbled in the mystical arts learning magic the world was not ready for."

"You mean, you're a real witch?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I prefer the term sorceress."

"Wicked." Lucy smirked.

"Yes. But I used my magic for good and to help people. However there was one who's magic rivaled my own. And he was Severus Crowley."

"Crowley?" Lucy asked, as she gasped, "He' wouldn't be related to an Astorix Crowley, would he?"

"Yes. Astorix is Severus' son. Severus was a follower of Zartax's cult. When he died, his son took over it. And it was Astorix who dug up my body."

"Buy why? Was it simply out of spite because of your rivalry with his father?" Lucy inquired.

"I'm afraid not," Harriet answered, "The book you found in my old trunk is my old spell book I used during my time."

"But it doesn't work. I tried casting a silent spell on my siblings, but it didn't really work."

"That was a spell I wasn't able to perfect before I died. So you couldn't have been able to use an incomplete spell." Harriet chuckled.

Lucy felt embarrassed, "Well, I feel stupid," she spoke to her relative, "So he thought you had your book burried with you?"

"It appears he did think that," Harriet confirmed, "Lucy, you must protect my book at all cost. Because it not only contains some of my greatest spells, but a spell that can bring Zartax back the the human realm without the use of the seal or scroll."

"Why would you have that kind of spell in your book?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"The summoning spell isn't strictly for Zartax, but various other creatures or things. If Astorix gets his hands on the book, Zartax will come." Harriet warned her.

"I promise you, Great Grandma, I'll protect it with my life. And I won't do it alone." Lucy promised.

Harriet smiled, and embraced Lucy, "I have every bit of faith in you, my great grand child." Lucy smiled and hugged her back.

Suddenly Lucy woke up from her meditation, and spoke to herself, "I have to tell Lincoln!"

* * *

She left the attic and ran down the hall to Lincoln's room bursting in. Lincoln was relaxing on his bed, until he was startled by Lucy's barging, "Lincoln!" she shouted.

"AHH!" Lincoln fell of his bed, "Lucy, never do that!"

"Sorry, but we got trouble."

"Trouble? What do you mean?" Lincoln asked, as he got up.

"I know who defiled Great Grandma Harriet's grave."

"Really? You finished your investigation already?"

"Not in the way yo think." she replied.

"So who do you think is behind this?" Lincoln asked, deciding to play along.

"Our old enemy Astorix Crowley."

"Astorix?" Lincoln asked in confusion, "Why would he wanna deface a grave of one of our family members?"

"Because he thought Great Grandma had something he was looking for?" Lucy explained.

"And that would be?"

"A spell book with a spell that can summon Zartax to the human realm."

Lincoln blinked before laughing, "Oh, good one, Lucy!" he stopped laughing when he saw Lucy scowling at him, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes. I didn't believe it myself at first when I thought I used her book to cast a spell on you and our sisters to make you all silent. But that was an incomplete spell great grandma never perfected."

"And how did you come across all this?"

"Through a seance to contact our great grandma's spirit."

Lincoln turned to the viewers, "If I had been told this before I ever fought Astorix and Zartax I wouldn't have believed her. But now I actually don't think it's so farfetched."

"We have to protect Great Grandma Harriet's book with our lives." Lucy told her brother.

"You're right. If Astorix thought it was in her grave he might start tearing the town apart to find it," Lincoln gasped, "He may even end up looking here."

"What do we do, Lincoln?" Lucy asked feeling opened to suggestions.

Lincoln began pondering on it, until an idea came to mind, "If Astorix wants a book, we'll give him a book."

"Lincoln, you don't mean..." Lucy was shocked at her brother's words.

"Hear me out. He's looking for the book, and as I said he may very well tear Royal Woods apart looking for it. We have to keep him from doing so. And to do that he needs to know you and I have it."

"I hope you don't intend on actually giving it to him, because I won't let you." Lucy voiced her disapproval.

"I never said we would give it to him. We're just going to use it to draw him out, and then it's hero time." he held out the Omnitrix

Lucy smiled, "That I can get behind."

"We just need to figure out where he'd go next." Lincoln pondered.

"Maybe we won't need to," Lucy said, "Maybe we can track him."

"Track him how?" Lincoln asked.

"With Wildmutt of course."

"Good plan, but I haven't got his scent registered in Wildmutt's nostrils." the white haired boy reminded his sister.

"Then you'll need something with his stench on?" Lucy inquired.

"Yes..." Lincoln answered wondering where she was going with it.

Lucy went back to her room and came back with a torn piece of fabric, "How about this?"

"Uh, what is that?" Lincoln asked.

"A piece of Astorix's cloak. During our last tussle with him and Zartax, I managed to rip a piece of it off."

"Clever." Lincoln smirked, "Shall we get started?"

"You really want me to help, Lincoln?" Lucy asked.

"Normally I would want to exclude you from something so dangerous, but you know about magic more than me because you live for this stuff. And you'll probably tag along behind my back anyway." he said dryly.

"Of course." Lucy smirked.

"Shall we get started?" Lincoln offered.

"Not just yet, Lincoln," Lucy began, "I wanna take another look at Great Grandma Harriet's book. Maybe the silent spell was incomplete but maybe some of these others are legit. I want to see if they can help us."

"Ok, but don't use any of our siblings, that includes me as a guinea pig for them." Lincoln warned her.

"I promise." she answered.

"Then read up on it, maybe it can give us an insight on how to match up against Astorix's magic," Lincoln said, as Lucy headed back to the attic for privacy. Lincoln looked out his window deep in thought, 'We can't let Zartax return to this realm.'

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location. Astorix stood before a giant mirror which magically showed Zartax in it. The demon did not look happy and spoke to Astorix, "What do you mean you haven't found the book yet?!"

"We must be patient, Master. That book is somewhere in Royal Woods. I can feel it." Astorix explained.

"With the summon spell in Harriet's book I can return to the human realm and claim it as my own." Zartax explained to his servant.

"And so you shall, master. I promise you." Astorix promised, as Zartax smirked.

 **(Will Lincoln and Lucy protect their great grandma's book from Astorix? Will Lucy unlock her own potential? Don't miss next time, my friends.)**


	33. Power of Plants

**(And welcome back, friends. Hope you're ready to see Lincoln and Lucy take on Astorix, along with another alien making it's appearance.)**

Lincoln was in his room planning on how to take on Astorix, before turning to the viewers, "Ok, Lucy and I discovered that our Great Grandma Harriet really was a sorceress, and was rivals to Astorix Crowley's father. Now Astorix is looking for our great grandma's spell book in hopes of finding a spell that can bring his master Zartax back to the mortal realm. Yeah Zartax the demon I fought awhile back was no joke. If he comes back to our world it's gonna be a bad day for all of us."

Lucy popped into his room, "Lincoln, are you all set?"

"Just about. How about you?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm prepared." Lucy assured, "You won't believe how many offensive and defensive spells are in this book."

"And do they really work?"

"I've tried a few simple spells like levitation and such and they work."

"That easily?" Lincoln asked in surprise.

"I guess great grandma's sorceress blood is really strong in me." Lucy shrugged.

"That wouldn't be too surprising. Listen did you also happen to find the spell Astorix needs?"

Lucy shook her head, "Sigh. I have not. I've turned this whole book page by page and saw no spell or incantation to open a portal to Zartax's realm."

"Maybe, great grandma got rid of it before she passed on?" Lincoln suggested.

"If so, then she would've told me." Lucy answered.

"Well, we don't have time to debate on that. We gotta go." Lincoln said, as Lucy nodded.

The two peeked out of Lincoln's room and saw the hall was clear. They slipped down the stairs, and saw no one was in the living room. But right before they could slip out the door, they saw their siblings and parents standing outside waiting for them.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Lincoln said nervously, "How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough to know what you two plan on doing." Lori answered.

"Which is?" Lucy asked playing dumb.

"Don't try to deny it, sis," Luna answered, "You're off to find out who dug up Great Grandma."

"And we know who's behind it," Lincoln answered, "Astorix Crowley."

"Didn't you say he was a cult leader who brainwashed Lucy and others into releasing a demon?" Lola asked.

"That's right," he confirmed, "He's behind this, and we gotta go after him before he decides to go after any of us."

"Why would a cult leader wanna come after us?" Lynn Jr asked.

"Because of our heritage," Lucy answered, before turning to her dad, "Father, how much do you know of Great Grandma Harriet?"

Lynn Sr was confused, "How much is there to know? She was a kind and loving grandma, even if she did have questionable tastes. Just like you."

"Well those questionable tastes is much more than you thought they were at the time." Lincoln said.

"What're you talking about?" Rita asked.

"Like yeah, what're we talking about now?" Leni asked feeling clueless

"Great Grandma Harriet was a real sorceress." Lucy explained.

"Say what?" Lana asked in confusion.

"It's all true, apparently." Lincoln replied.

The sisters started laughing much to Lincoln and Lucy's annoyance, "Oh, that's a good one." Luan laughed.

"Like our family has magic in it's blood." Lori added through laughter.

Lucy frowned, before muttering something in another language. In the midst of their laughter, Lola, Lana, and Leni saw levitating off their heads were their tiara, hat, and shades, "Hey, they're floating." Leni gasped.

"But how?" Lana asked.

"Levitation." Lucy smirked.

"This is impossible!" Lisa protested.

"But it is." Lucy smirked having enjoyed her family looking flabbergasted.

"I don't believe this," Lynn Sr said in shock, "All this time."

Lucy lowered her siblings head or eye-wear down, as Lori spoke, "Ok, so magic does run in the family. But what's the scheme here with Astorix?"

"Remember I told you I had to fight his demon master Zartax?" Lincoln asked, as the family nodded, "Well, he's trying to find another way to bring him back to the mortal realm. And we have what he needs."

"Which is?" Luna asked.

"There's supposed to be a spell in our great grandma's book that can summon him, but it's nowhere in the book." Lucy explained.

"Even if he doesn't know that, Astorix will come for anyone associated with our great grandma. Even us." Lincoln feared.

"That's why we need to take him down before he thinks about taking us down." Lucy finished.

"Do you even know where to look for him?" Luan wondered.

"No, but that's where Wildmutt comes in." Lincoln answered, "Sorry we can't stay, but we really have to go." Lincoln activated the Omnitrix, turned the dial, and slammed down on it.

Everyone backed away and Wildmutt appeared. Lucy held out the piece of Astorix's cloak to the dog alien. Wildmutt sniffed it and growled, "Got the scent?" Lucy asked hopefully, as Wildmutt nodded. Lucy climbed onto her brother and called, "Sick 'im, boy!"

Wildmutt took off running down the block, much to their family's shock, "Lincoln! Lucy!" their mother called.

"Oh, those kids." Lynn Sr. sighed.

"Will they be all right?" Lana asked her old sisters.

"Of course, Lana," Lori promised, "Lincoln's tough as they come, and he wouldn't anything happen to any of his sisters."

* * *

Wildmutt ran through town with Lucy holding on, following Artorix's scent. As Lucy held on, she looked around, "Well, we passed the cemetery so he can't be in the same lair he used to gather me and the others."

Wildmutt snorted as if agreeing. The dog alien picked up the pace, before he skidded to a halt and saw where they were, "We're at the Royal Woods Industrial district," Wildmutt motioned to a sewer entrance, "He's in there? Well, lead the way." Wildmutt led Lucy into the sewer entrance.

As they walked through the sewer, Lucy held onto Wildmutt's fur, while the dog alien used his neck gills to see where he was going. He finally stopped to a wall and sniffed it before growling, "Good boy, Lincoln." Lucy patted his head, until the Omnitrix beeped, and Lincoln changed back.

"Well, I got us this far." Lincoln began.

"There has to be a way in." Lucy said.

"If I know my villains secret lair in comics, there's always a switch." Lincoln said, as he and Lucy began feeling the wall for anything.

Lucy suddenly pressed down on a brick, and an entrance opened up, "Huh. I guess Ace Savy does have valuable knowledge." Lucy said impressed.

"All right, let's move in." Lincoln said, as they crept inside.

They snuck around in a cave-like place, before seeing a glow up ahead. They proceeded and saw an entrance. They looked inside and saw a chamber lit by torches, and a big crystal in the center. They looked around seeing it was empty, "Looks like no one's home." Lucy noted.

"How can that be?" Lincoln asked in confusion, "I smelled someone behind that wall."

"Lincoln, come here." Lucy called, as her brother walked over to her while looking at the crystal.

"What is this?" Lincoln asked, as he tapped onto the crystal.

Suddenly Zartax's face appeared in the crystal, letting out a roar, as the torch flames intensified. The siblings screamed and backed away from the crystal, as the demon spoke, "Well, if it isn't the shape-shifting boy, and my servant's servant."

"I am no one's servant." Lucy answered with a frown.

"We're onto yours and Astrorix's plan, Zartax." Lincoln warned him.

"Are you now?" the demon inquired.

"Yeah. The spell you seek wasn't where you two thought it would be." the boy continued.

"Unfortunately." the demon sighed.

"Your servant violated our great grandma's resting place. And the both of you will pay for that." Lucy promised.

"So it is true that Harriet Loud did have progeny's and great progeny's."

"That's right. And we're not going to let you or Astorix take her life's work." Lucy told him.

"Is that right?" came Astorix's voice, as he appeared before the two, "Well,you better hope you can back that promise up." he sent a blast of magic at the two.

Both sibs jumped away to avoid the attack. Lincoln reactivated the watch, "Come on, give me some love!" he slammed onto the dial and became Shocksquatch, "All right!" he started attacking Astorix with electrical blasts, while Astorix used magic to shield himself, but ended up taking a few hits.

"Save some for me, Lincoln!" Lucy said, as she muttered an incantation and started attacking Astorix with magic blasts of her own.

Astorix shielded himself from one of Lucy's blasts, and sneered, "Clever little girl. But you are a mere novice, while I am a master." he began attacking her, while Lucy tried shielding herself, but her shields weren't as powerful and ended up rolling across the ground and passed out, while the book she was carrying fell out of her possession.

"Lucy!" Shocksquatch called, before growling at Astorix, and started throwing electrical punches, and more blasts of electrical energy at the sorcerer.

"Enough of this monkeying around, Astorix!" Zartax shouted in irritation.

"Yes, Master." Astorix nodded, as he fought Shocksquatch back, before using a stronger blast of magical energy to knock him out.

Astorix looked over at the book next to Lucy. He walked over and picked it up before looking at it, "Yes. Everything we need is right here," he flipped through the pages before stopping at one page, "Your concealment spell will not hide it from me." he waved his have over the page and the writing started rearranging itself to form a new spell, "Perfect." he snickered.

* * *

Sometime later that night, Lucy and Lincoln who had changed back woke up and saw they back at the cemetery where Astorix first started looking. They tried to move but saw, their bodied were tied together to a tree by rope making it impossible for Lincoln to reach the Omnitrix. They looked ahead seeing Astorix standing on a pentagram symbol drawn into the ground surrounded by candles.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lincoln demanded.

"What gives?" Lucy equally demanded.

"Ah, you're finally awake," Astorix said, as he looked back, "You're just in time, as I am about to bring my master back to this realm."

"Fat chance. The spell's not in the book." Lincoln said smugly.

"Oh, isn't it?" Astorix asked rhetorically while showing them the spell.

"What?" Lucy gasped, "But how?"

"Your great grandmother was clever to conceal the spell inside the book with an illusion. How unfortunate for her I am smart enough to see pass such trickery."

"Groan." Lucy groaned.

"And now I must begin the ceremony." Astorix said, as he began reading the spell in the language.

"Oh, what do we do now?" Lincoln asked in worry.

"Keep calm, big brother. I have a plan." Lucy assured him.

"You do?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Trust me." Lucy made a whistling sound.

"Lucy, what do you think you're... Oh." Lincoln stopped, and saw Fangs the bat flying down to them.

"I had Fangs follow us from behind," she whispered, "Fangs, chew us out of these, will you?"

Fangs started biting at the ropes to loosen them up. Once he chewed through the ropes enough, the kids were able to get themselves out.

Once they escaped their bindings, Lincoln looked at the watch and saw it was recharged, "Let's give Astorix a helping of Gax." he slammed down on the dial and transformed.

When it died down Lucy didn't see Gax, but a different alien. It looked like a plant man with five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He had blue colored bulbs on his shoulders, pods on his back, one blue eye in the middle of his face. The Omnitrix symbol was located on his chest.

"Lincoln?" Lucy asked in concern.

Lincoln looked himself over and spoke in an aged, gravelly voice, "Hey, I didn't pick this guy. Whoever he is."

"You look like a living plant." Lucy gasped.

"Yeah. Let's just hope he's not useless." Lincoln answered, as he looked over at Astorix who was still concentrating and reciting the incantation. Lincoln was about to tackle him, until suddenly his tentacle fingers extended forward and wrapped around Astorix's feet. Lincoln smirked and tugged forward making Astorix trip, thus interrupting his reading.

"What the?" he looked back and saw Lucy free and Lincoln as a new alien, "This can't be!" he gasped.

"Actually, it is." Lincoln replied, as he suddenly sunk into the ground vanishing.

"Where'd he go?" Astorix asked, as he looked around cautiously, as did Lucy.

Suddenly Lincoln emerged from the tree he and Lucy were tied to and tackled Astorix to the ground as they rolled around.

Lincoln used his vine hands to ensnare Astorix, and spoke, "And I had no idea vines could be so wild in combat," he laughed before gasping, "Wildvine. It's perfect!"

Lucy shrugged, "Eh, works for me."

Astorix frowned, as he used his magic to break the vines ensnaring him, "I will not allow you to disrupt the ceremony!" he blasted Wildvine in the chest creating a big hole in his body. The plant alien flew back and crashed into the tree.

"Lincoln!" Lucy ran towards him, as Astorix picked up where he left off with the spell, "Lincoln, speak to me." she pleaded, until she saw the hole blasted into him started regenerating until it was closed up.

Wildvine woke up, and spoke, "Hey, I can regenerate. This is real cool."

"We have to stop Astorix before he summon Zartax." Lucy told him.

"Right. Come on!" he called, as they went into battle.

Lucy ran for Astorix uttering a chant causing Astorix's pants to drop to reveal black boxer shorts will skull faces, "AH!" he screamed, as pulled them back up. Wildvine sunk into the ground and grabbed him by the ankles.

"Going down!" Wildvine pulled Astorix down resulting in his body save for his head to be trapped in the earth.

Wildvine popped out of the ground and looked at him, "That's gonna need a lot of sunshine and water before it blooms."

Astorix growled as the ground around him opened up due to his magic, and levitated himself out, "You fools are worse than a plague!" he blasted at the two, with Lucy once again using shields to defend herself. Wildvine, on the other hand, was stretching his elastic body around to avoid the attacks.

The plant alien reached behind and one of the pods on his back fell into his hand, which gave him an idea, "Hey, Astorix. Catch!" he threw it at the sorcerer and it exploded in his face distorting him, and caused him to drop the book.

"We got him on the run. Grab the book!" Wildvine ordered Lucy, who ran at the book.

She grabbed it, and was about to go back to her brother, only for Astorix to grab her by the arm, "Not so fast, girl."

"Let go!" Lucy struggled to break free.

"Your soul will be the first my master devours!" he declared.

"Not tonight!" Wildvine shouted, as he stretched over and wrapped himself around Astorix to restrain him.

Astorix lost his grip on Lucy who ran from the sorcerer while holding the book. She held it up above the candles used for the ceremony, "Your master will never come back to our world." she set the book on fire.

"NO!" Astorix shouted, as the book started burning.

"I think it's time you took a flight!" Wildvine wrapped his hands around Astorix's legs, spun him around before releasing him and he flew off into the distance.

The Omnitrix symbol started beeping, and Wildvine changed back into Lincoln. He and Lucy stood together while watching the book burn up, "I'm sorry you had to destroy Great Grandma's spell book," he began to his sister, "I'm sure there's a lot of spells in there for you to learn."

"Actually, I manged to copy plenty of the spells down on a backup book before we left the house," Lucy admitted, "You know for a contingency."

Lincoln looked at Lucy feeling impressed, "Wow. Guess my man with the plan vibe is rubbing off."

"Maybe." Lucy smiled, "How about we go home, big brother?"

"You ready my mind." Lincoln agreed.

"Come on, Fangs." Lucy whistled for her pet who landed on her shoulder. The two sibs walked off for home into the night knowing they succeeded.

* * *

When they reached their house, they went inside seeing their family waiting, "Lincoln! Lucy!" they raced over to the two.

"Are you both all right?" Rita asked in concern.

"What happened out there?" Lana wondered.

"We're ok, guys. Really.' Lincoln assured them.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle." Lucy added.

"Really?" Leni asked.

"Uh-huh, and I got a new alien for you all to meet." Lincoln added.

"What kind of alien?" Lisa asked, already going into scientific study mode.

"Come on." Lincoln showed them to the backyard.

Lincoln activated the watched and changed into Wildvine, "Behold, Wildvine!" he presented himself.

"Whoa! A walking plant!" Lana gasped.

"That's a new one." Lynn Jr. said.

Lori turned to Lisa, "Well, Lisa. You got the database. What is he?"

Lisa pulled up a file, and explained, "Wildvine, as our male sibling calls it is a Florauna from the planet Flors Verdance."

"Yeah. This alien has control over plant life, and I can merge with the earth and trees as well." Wildvine said, as he sunk into the ground before popping back up.

"Think this alien can help with the gardening?" Rita asked curiously.

"I think it could." Wildvine admitted.

They heard Mr. Grouse coming out with garbage, "Quick back inside." Lynn Sr whispered.

"Let's make like a tree and leaf!" Luan joked, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Everyone groaned, as they went back into the house with Wildvine.

"Think he saw us?" Lola wondered.

"Doubtful." Lisa replied.

Later on as Lincoln and Lucy were about to head for bed, Lucy spoke to her brother, "Lincoln, I was wondering now that I have an assortment of magic spells at my disposal. Think maybe I can join you in your hero thing?"

"What?" Lincoln gasped, "Lucy it's out of the question."

"But, Lincoln, you saw how well I did out there." Lucy argued.

"Even so. Mom and dad wouldn't want you getting involved in dangerous stuff too. They're already stressed enough knowing I'm out there fighting crooks and dangerous people," Lincoln put his foot down, before noticing Lucy looking glummer than ever. He smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder, "But should I ever need any assistance, I know who to call first." he winked at her.

Lucy smiled, "Thanks, Lincoln." the two embraced before heading off to bed.

* * *

Back at the cemetery, Astorix had returned to see the wrecked ritual and the burnt book remains, "Master. I'm sorry I failed you." he said with guilt, until lightning fire started growing from the symbol on the ground, much to his surprise.

The flames died down to reveal Zartax with his lower half deformed and incomplete **(Queen Bansheera's incomplete form from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue)**. The demon spoke, "Astorix!"

"Master! Is it really you?" Astorix asked as he went to the demon.

"Yes, Astorix. I have returned."

"But look at you. What has happened to your body?"

"Those foolish children disrupted the ceremony causing me to return in this incomplete state!' Zartax growled.

"Don't worry, master. I will do whatever it takes to get your body whole again. I promise you."

"Yes. And once my body is restored to its rightful form. We will have our revenge on the Loud sibling!" the two laughed together.

 **(And there's the chapter. Lincoln and Lucy stopped the ceremony, but Zartax still returned, but in an incomplete form. And Lincoln's got Wildvine added to the watch. Don't miss next time where Vilgax and Singe work together to destroy Lincoln Loud and take the Omnitrix from him.)**


	34. Master Control

**(Here we are, gang. A big thank you to my fans who helped me reach over a thousand reviews, not counting those who left spam reviews constantly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.)**

Up in Vilgax's ship, Vilgax, Psyphon, and Singe were at meeting. The warlord sat at his command chair, and spoke to the mercenary, "Singe, for what reason have you come seeking me out? I paid you full price for those Buglizards five hundred years ago."

"Correct, and I have the receipt." Psyphon added.

"I'm not here about that, Lord Vilgax," Singe replied, "I'm here on other matters. Particularly involving a certain device you've been after for millenia?" he smirked.

Vilgax's curiosity was truly peaked and answered, "I'm listening."

"It's clear you and I know the Omnitrix has fallen into the hands of an earth child named Lincoln Loud," the hunter continued, "And from what I heard he's bested you twice already."

"Watch it." Vilgax growled.

"Of course," Singe answered, "But I myself wish to seek the boy out because he cost me a whole army of fresh Centillians I had planned to make a fortune off of."

"I see," Vilgax pondered, "Perhaps there is a way for both of us to get what we want. With my expertise and your skills we will not only seize the Omnitrix, but eliminate Lincoln Loud and his entire family."

"Just what I wanna hear." Singe smirked.

"Psyphon!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Keep an eye on the monitor and inform us when the Omnitrix activates."

"As you wish." Psyphon went to the monitor.

"Soon, Lincoln Loud, vengeance shall be mine!" Vilgax declared.

* * *

Meanwhile on earth, Lincoln and his sisters were in Albert's winnebago the Beast, where their grandfather was showing them Plumber's tech, "Pop-pop, this stuff is beyond words. How is it you and your fellow Plumbers were able to keep this out of other hands?"

"Oh, trust me, Lisa. The military desperately tried to get a majority of this for themselves." Albert answered.

As Lincoln was busy turning the dial of the Omnitrix, he spoke to the viewers, "My sisters and I are visiting our Pop-Pop for the weekend. And he's sharing with us some more experiences from when he was an active Plumber. I'm certainly learning a lot from all this."

Lisa then spotted a blaster that looked sort of like a light projector similar to the Sun Gun, "Pop-Pop, what is that particular device?"

Albert saw what his genius grandchild was eyeballing and answered, "I'm afraid that one's off limits to all of you."

"How come?" Luan asked.

"Yeah, Pop-Pop, what is it?" Luna wondered.

"This is the Null Void Projector." he explained.

"Null Void Projector?" Lola asked.

"What does it do?" Lana inquired.

"It projects a portal to a place called the Null Void."

"And what is the Null Void?" Lincoln asked, as he continued turning the Omnitrix dial.

"An alternate dimension where the galaxies most notorious criminals and villains are banished to. Trust me, there are some threats that are too dangerous to be simply locked up."

"Did you ever plan to banish Vilgax there?" Lincoln wondered.

"So many times, but he always got away." Albert sighed.

Leni noticed Lincoln still turning the Omnitrix dial, "Lincoln, what're you doing?"

"Are you still toying with that watch?" Lori asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm not toying with it," Lincoln answered, "I'm trying to figure out a way to control it better."

"Dude, there must be at least a billion command codes in that thing." Lynn said.

"And the odds of you finding the code you're looking for is zero to infinite." Lisa added, making the sisters chuckle. Lincoln frowned, at their mockery and left the winnebago.

Lincoln stood outside the vehicle, and once again spoke to the viewers, "They all think it's a joke, but I'm serious about it. There are times when the Omnitrix doesn't always give me the right alien, and the whole timing out and recharge thing leaves me vulnerable. If there's a better way to control this thing maybe it'll help me be a better hero," he turned the dial a few more times, and suddenly the watch started glowing green, "Uh-oh," he gasped, as he saw the dial turning and every alien's silhouette was reflecting in the watch, "Please tell I didn't break it and that this is just an Upgrade."

Suddenly in a flash of green, Lincoln had changed into Upgrade, "Whoa! I didn't even touch the watch. Unless maybe I don't have to. Let me see... Grey Matter!"

Suddenly Upgrade switched into Grey Matter who spoke, "Diamondhead!" the little alien changed into the diamond alien.

"Awesome!" he cheered before switching to Heatblast, Water Hazard, Shocksquatch, and then XLR8.

"I must've unlocked some kind of Master Control!" the speedy alien cheered, before switching into Cannonbolt.

"Now I can go alien..." Cannonbolt changed into Gax.

"Just by thinking it." he switched to Stinkfly.

"This is going to make things so much better." he said with excitement.

Suddenly Albert and the girls exited the Beast, "Hey, girls, wanna see a magic trick?" he offered.

"You know magic?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Since when?" Lynn asked.

"Just now. I call this trick Musical Aliens." Lincoln suddenly changed into Wildvine.

"Did he change into Wildvine without touching the watch?" Lola noticed.

"He did." Lisa gasped.

"Now you see Wildvine," he changed into Grey Matter making everyone look down, "Now you don't."

"I'm confused." Leni said while rubbing her head.

"That makes two of us." Luna added.

"Lincoln, explain." Albert told him.

"Well, after you girls thought it would be funny to mock me in trying to find out how to make the Omnitrix work better I kept at it and now I've unlocked a Master Control," Grey Matter explained before switching to Stinkfly, "So, Lisa, still think the odds are zero to infinite now?!"

Lisa sweat dropped, "Well, even geniuses can have their wrong moments."

Stinkfly's stomach rumbled, "I'm getting hungry. Who's up for lunch?" the girls couldn't deny and decided to break for a bite.

Soon they were sitting at one of the retirement home's picnic tables, where everyone was enjoying lunch, while Stinkfly sat next to Lori and Lola eating.

"Ugh, do you have to eat so messily?" Lola asked the bug alien who was eating.

"I don't mind it." Lana said.

"Plus, you've been stink bug for an hour," Lori put in, "Just change back already."

"I don't think so," Stinkfly answered, as he flew around, "Now that I don't have to worry about timing out and recharging I can go and stay alien as long as I want. Even switch between them should I need one of the others for something only they can do."

"He's got a point." Lynn admitted.

"Lincoln," Albert began, "You must treat this with caution. We have no idea what kind of consequences could come from this."

Stinkfly frowned, "Well, thank you for finding a way to make something so cool sound horrible."

"All I'm saying is just try and take it easy." Albert replied.

"Fine, I'll lay off." Stinkfly said, as he came down and became Lincoln again.

Everyone relaxed, until Lincoln changed into XLR8, "For a millisecond. Later!" he zipped off for parts unknown.

"Well, glad we could have this talk." Albert sighed.

"Lincoln seems to be getting really into this, isn't he?" Leni asked.

"Well, you heard what he said," Lynn reminded her, "All that timing out and recharge can really mess with his planning when on the job. Especially if he's fighting against something stronger than a common crook."

"But I'm worried," Lucy voiced her opinion, "What if Lincoln becomes so obsessed with going alien he doesn't wanna be Lincoln anymore?"

"Well, he can't stay in one alien form forever, can he?" Lola asked.

"When school resumes I wouldn't think so." Lisa answered.

"But, dude, with him going Grey Matter he can get his degree like that without having to actually return to school." Luna warned her.

"Let's just hope Lincoln wears himself out." Lori hoped.

Back on Vilgax's ship, the warlord and Singe were tinkering with something, until Psyphon came in, "My lord! The Omnitrix is active."

"Ah, excellent. Come, Singe, it's time we pay our respects to Lincoln Loud."

"I'm right behind you." Singe followed Vilgax to the transport pods.

* * *

Back on earth, Lincoln was having a blast using his new power to switch between aliens. He was first Heatblast helping some people barbeque, used XLR8 to make delivery trips, Shocksquatch to recharge some electronic devices, using Fourarms strength to lift some heavy stuff for the senior citizen's home workers, and was even posing with several senior citizens and his sisters as every single alien.

Later on, Albert and his grandchildren were standing by the railings of a cliff side looking out into the ocean below, "Now this is a beautiful view." Albert told them.

"Like yeah." Leni agreed.

Suddenly Stinkfly spat slime down, much to the girls disgust, before the bug turned into Diamondhead and spat diamonds down, "Lincoln, what are you doing?" Lori asked.

"My own kind of science experiment," Diamondhead answered, "I'm trying to figure out which alien can hock the best loogie."

Diamodnhead switched to Heatblast who spat a fireball down into the water resulting in a mini explosion, "And the medal goes to Heatblast!" he cheered.

"I give it a five star." Lynn admitted.

"Me too." Lana agreed.

"You girls are just as disgusting as Lincoln." Lola said.

"Pretend you don't know him." Lori told her sister.

Suddenly dropping in was who else but Vilgax accompanied by Singe who had a capsule device strapped to his back, "But we do." Singe began, as Vilgax grabbed Heatblast, and tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest turning him back into Lincoln.

"And we know all his secrets." Vilgax added.

The Loud sisters gasped, as they and Albert backed up. Lincoln struggled while trying to break free from Vilgax's grip, "Vilgax and Singe? What're you two doing here together?"

"Vilgax and I share a common enemy. I'm sure you can guess it." Singe answered.

Lincoln turned tot he viewers, "Classic villain team up. I always knew I'd have to deal with this kinda thing sooner or later."

Albert spoke to his old arch nemesis, "I didn't know you were the mentor type, Vilgax."

"Silence!" he ordered, before speaking to Singe, "Once this containment field neutralizes the Omnitrix, grab it."

"Not a problem, Vilgax," Singe answered, before looking up at Vilgax's hand seeing no sign of the captive, "Hey! Where'd he go?"

Vilgax looked confused, before checking around and saw Grey Matter on the ground making a run for it. The alien warlord grabbed the Galvan containing him in his his hands, "You can't escape me that easily."

Suddenly the crevices through Vilgax's digits glowed green and busting out of his hands was Diamodhead who fired diamond shards at the squid man, "Wanna bet?"

Singe drew his sword and attacked from behind, only for Diamondhead to shift into Water Hazard and blast him away with a blast of water.

Vilgax watched as Singe and Lincoln faced off, "What's this? The boy has gained new control over the Omnitrix."

Water Hazard switched into Cannonbolt and bowled Singe over, "Since when can you do that?" he demanded.

"A lot's changed, Singe." Cannonbolt switched to Wildvine who threw his seed bombs at Singe.

Singe sliced at them with his sword before attacking Wildvine head on. Wildvine shifted into Wildmutt and roared before tackling Singe to the ground pinning him, "Get off me, you vile..."

Vilgax grabbed Wildmutt by the collar and held him up, "Your tricks will not save you forever."

Wildmutt changed into Gax and grappled with Vilgax, "I don't need tricks for the likes of you." Gax answered, until Vilgax threw the hero over his shoulder and onto the ground. Vilgax tried to punch him, but Gax changed into XLR8 and zipped away from him.

The speedy alien changed into Stinkfly and flew around spitting goo at his enemies, before changing into Heatblast and sent fire shots at the goo puddles on the ground and on his opponents resulting in a fiery explosion.

"Yeah! How's that for a combo?" Heatblast asked.

As Vilgax and Singe were in a daze, Heatblast shifted into Cannonbolt, curled into a ball, built up speed, and launched himself at the two sending them over the cliff and down into the water below. Cannonbolt switched back to Lincoln who turned to his family, "Everyone ok?"

"We're fine, bro." Luna answered.

"What about you?" Lana asked.

"I'll be all right," Lincoln answered, "But I'm going after Vilgax and Singe."

"Lincoln, there's no way you can take both of them on," Albert warned him, "Together they're too powerful."

"I don't have a choice, Pop-pop." Lincoln answered, as he switched to Stinkfly and flew down the cliff.

"Well, he's confident." Luan admitted.

"Too confident, and that worries me." Albert answered in worry.

"Well, Lincoln said there's no other choice." Lucy reminded him.

"Actually, there is." Albert answered, much to the girls curiosity.

Down below the cliff, Vilgax and Singe were checking the tracker, "He's close." Singe noticed.

"Right on top of us!" Vilgax called, as they looked up seeing Cannonbolt coming down like a bomb.

"Cannonbolt cannonball!" he shouted as he dropped down on the two resulting in a huge splash.

Back at the Beast, Albert came out carrying the Null Void Projector blaster, "That's the Null Void Projector you told us about." Lisa recalled.

"Yes. It's the perfect way to put an end to both Vilgax and Singe." Albert answered.

"Let's hope Lincoln can get them close enough to you to use it." Lynn said.

Back below the cliff, Lincoln who was hiding as Fourarms didn't wanna strike until he found an opening, while Singe and Vilgax were searching, "Where is he?" Singe demanded.

"Enough of this!" Vilgax snapped, "We won't have to go to him, because he'll come to us. After all, like his grandfather his one weakness is he cares too much for his family."

Fourarms watched his enemies leave and knew what they were planning, "Not on my watch." he told himself.

Meanwhile, Albert was configuring the Null Void Projector, until the girls saw Vilgax and Singe drop in, "Yo, Pop-Pop!" Luna called, "We got bogeys!"

Albert looked back seeing Vilgax take a step forward, "Once the Omnitrix is in my possession, I shall enjoy tearing you apart, Jefferson!"

Albert scowled, and answered, "Why wait for it? Come and get me!" he aimed the projector at the two.

Singe caught sight of the weapon and was shocked, "No! No, not that!"

Albert fired a blast that went past them and a wormhole appeared and started sucking them in. Suddenly XLR8 arrived, and without even realizing his grandpa's plan, spoke, "I got them, Pop-pop!" he zipped over to fight.

"Lincoln, get back here!" Albert shouted.

Vilgax shouted, as he was getting sucked in, "The Null Void, no!" he and Singe were sucked in.

As XLR8 got close he saw what sucked the two in, "Uh-oh." he turned to run away, but the pull was so strong he too was sucked into it before the portal closed.

"Lincoln!" his sisters cried.

"No." Albert gasped in disbelief.

 **(And there you go. Lincoln unlocked a new control tot he Omnitrix, but now he's been sent to the Null Void with two dangerous enemies. Can the girls and their gramps rescue Lincoln before it's too late? Tune in next time.)**


	35. Escape the Null Void

**(Welcome back to the next chapter. Hope you're ready to see Lincoln try to escape Vilgax and Singe's wrath, while his family has to try and find a way to get him out of the Null Void.)**

 _At first it thought it like it was a good idea. Lincoln wanted to stop Vilgax and Singe, but hadn't realized before it was too late that Albert already had a plan to get rid of the two. Charging head first thinking he was going to defeat the two villains, he ended up running straight through a portal opened by Albert's Null Void Projector._

XLR8 and his two enemies landed on a rocky surface with the speedy alien groaning, "Ok, that was a bad idea," he got up and looked around seeing he was in dimension composed of floating rocks with no apparent surface below them, "Whoa! What is this place?"

Vilgax had gotten up, and answered, "The Null Void; an alternate dimension where the galaxies worst of the worst are banished too."

XLR8 got up and spoke to the two villains, "A fitting place for the two of you to be trapped in."

"You're trapped here too." Singe noted.

"Even so, at least you're here and my family is safe." XLR8 replied.

"Quiet!" Vilgax shouted, "Listen."

The three listened, and suddenly saw flying right for them was a flock of gray bat-like creatures that looked like Wildmutts with tentacles instead of legs, "Null Guardians!" Singe gasped, as he readied his sword.

As the Guardians attacked Vilgax and Singe, XLR8 took this time to retreat and ran for it. He ran across the floating rock before coming to an edge, "Time to jump!" XLR8 shifted into Fourarms and made a long jump onto the next floating rock, "I got get away from these jokers." he changed into Stinkfly and flew off.

As Vilgax and Singe fought the Null Guardians, the warlord climbed atop one and sunk his digits into its neck making it screech which caused the others to stand down, "What'd you do?" Singe asked.

"Repsect. I command it even here." Vilgax explained.

"Yeah. Respect is good and all, but what do we do about Lincoln?" the hunter inquired.

"His family will no doubt attempt to rescue him," Vilgax explained, "We must find the boy and extract the Omnitrix from him before that. Otherwise we'll be trapped in here forever."

"Then let's go find our prey." Singe said, as he mounted a Null Guardian.

* * *

Back on earth, the Loud sisters were waiting outside the Beast looking worried, until Albert came out armed with blasters and gadgets, "Whoa, Pop-Pop. Love the hardware." Lana marveled.

"I'm going in after Lincoln." Albert explained, as he opened a portal to the Null Void.

"What?!" the girls gasped.

"Pop-pop, you can't!" Luan pleaded.

"No go!" Lily cried.

"I have to. There are more dangers in the Null Void than Lincoln is used to." Albert explained.

"No, what I mean is you're the only that knows how to work all this equipment. No offense, Lisa." Luan apologized to the genius.

"None taken."

"Luan's right," Lori agreed, "Leni, Luna, Lynn, Luan, and I should go."

"And me," Lucy added, while her sisters gave her a confused look, "What? I have powers you know?"

"So what we're being singled out?" Lana asked.

"I'm ok with it." Lola answered, as she took Lily.

"I can't let you do that, girls. It's too dangerous." Albert denied.

"It's our best chance, Pop-pop." Luna pleaded.

"And we have no time for arguing." Leni added.

Lori nodded, "The longer Lincoln's in the Null Void the more vulnerable he is to Vilgax and Singe." Albert thought about this and knew they were right. He knew how to work all his Plumber tech better, and despite how spry he still is, he didn't wanna risk throwing his back out or worse.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Null Void, Heatblast was rocketing through the Null Void, as Vilgax and Singe riding Null Guardians along with a few more chased him, "You can't escape us, Loud!" Singe called.

"Watch me." Heatblast answered, as he dropped down and changed into Cannonbolt, before curling up and landed on the ground. He shifted into XLR8 and ran across the ground before reaching the edge. He jumped and changed into Wildvine and extended his vine fingers to grab onto another platform and pulled himself up.

He looked up seeing the Guardians diving right for him, "Whoa! Aerial attack!" he changed into Shocksquatch and tried to attack only for Vilgax's Null Guardian to catch him in his mouth and began flying away with the others in tow.

"Why prolong the inevitable defeat, Loud?" Vilgax inquired.

"The only thing inevitable here is you two losing!" Shocksquatch grabbed the face of the Guardian and shocked it before he switched into Grey Mater and jumped up above Vilgax. The tiny alien changed into Gax who jumped down hard on the warlord sending him and his Guardian falling. Gax seeing Singe on his Guardian was flying for him, quickly shifted into Water Hazard and used his water guns to propel himself at Singe before turning into Grey Matter again.

Grey Matter jumped off Singe's head and ran across the Guardian's tentacle before reaching the end. When he jumped he shifted into Wildmutt and ran across the Guardian behind it before jumping again and shifted into Shocksquatch who fired electrical blasts at several Guardians. He changed into Stinkfly and flew away only for a Guardian to pop up before him. Stinkfly quickly sprayed it with his goo and changed into Heatblast to throw a fireball at the goo causing an explosion and the Guardian crashed.

Heatblast used his fire to rocket around again, while thinking, 'Guys, I hope you have a plan to get me out of here.'

* * *

The Loud sisters minus the twins, Lisa, and Lily were suited up in Plumbers uniforms their size, "Like, this gray is so not my style." Leni sighed.

"Style isn't important right now, Leni." Luna reminded her.

"We're going on a mission, remember?" Lori added.

"I know."

Lynn strapped a watch on her wrist, as Albert spoke, "That watch is a homing beacon. As soon as you girls find Lincoln, you can use it to lead yourselves back to the portal."

"How long do we have?" Luan asked.

"We can only keep the portal open for ten minutes or so before it overloads." Lisa explained.

Albert motioned to a gauge on Lynn's watch, "When this gauge hits the red zone, you have to get yourselves back through the portal. No matter what." he handed them each a blaster.

"What're these for?" Leni asked.

"Anything that isn't your brother." Albert answered.

The girls nodded, as they stepped through the portal. When they came onto the other side they began falling before their rocket packs activated and they flew around, "Dudes, check it out." Luna gasped, as they looked around the Null Void.

"It's so big and empty." Leni gasped.

"I know. It's glorious." Lucy marveled.

"Someone should really call a decorator." Luan joked.

Lori spoke into a communicator to talk to Albert, "This place looks like it goes on forever."

"It does," Albert's voice came back, "Be extremely careful now. You never know what you may find there."

Lynn looked and gasped, "I think something just found us." the girls looked and saw multiple little blue beasts with circular mouths full of sharp teeth.

The creatures jumped onto the girls who screamed in fright, "Girls, what's happening?" Albert asked.

"We're under attack by things that're small, fast, and really annoying!" Leni cried. The girls began shooting at the creatures.

"Havok beasts!" Albert gasped, "Keep them away from your rocket packs. They'll chew right through them!"

The girls saw the creatures already started chewing at their packs, "Too late for that!" Lori cried.

"Hold still!" Lucy ordered, as she muttered an incantation, and the creatures suddenly became petrified and fell right off the girls.

"Good one, Luce!" Lynn cheered her on.

"Let's go find our brother." Lucy said, as the girls flew off.

* * *

As Albert and Lisa were keeping an eye on the portal, the projector started sparking which made the portal glitch, "What's going on?" Lola asked in concern.

"The projector's going haywire!" Lisa tried to keep it stable.

Albert spoke to the girls, "Girls, we don't know how long we can keep the portal open. You have get out of there now!"

"No chance, Pop-pop." Lynn answered.

"Yeah. We're not leaving without Lincoln!" Luna added.

Leni sniffed the air, "Lori? Are you starting to wear aftershave?"

"Excuse me?" Lori asked while feeling insulted.

"It's just something smells." Leni said.

"Well, it's not me." Lori assured.

"Wait a minute, that smell reminds me of..." Luan was cut off, as the girls were snatched up by something.

The girls looked and saw they were in the arms of Stinkfly, "Girls? I'm so glad to see you!" he held them close.

"Good to see you too, bro." Luna answered, as they hugged the bug.

"The portal!" Lynn gasped, "We have to get back to it before it closes."

"Hang on!" Stinkfly called.

"To what?" Leni asked, as Stinkfly flew them back the way they came before seeing something bright up ahead.

"It's the portal!" Lori cheered.

"We're gonna make it!" Luan cheered.

Before they could get there, Singe swooped in on his Null Guardian and snatched the sisters from Stinkfly, "Dang it!" Stinkfly cursed.

"Not going without your sisters, are you?" Singe asked, as he grabbed the blasters from the girls and crushed them.

Stinkfly growled, before changing into Diamondhead and landed on a floating rock, "Let them go, Singe! Or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Came Vilgax's voice, as Lincoln saw Vilgax arrive on his Guardian, "You are in no position to make threats to any of us, Loud."

Diamondhead looked up at his sisters and his enemies, before coming to a decision. He changed back into Lincoln and spoke, "Let my sisters go, and you can have the stupid Omnitrix!"

"Lincoln, don't!" Luna called.

"That's just what he wants!" Lucy warned him.

"I'm making you a deal, Vilgax. My sisters for the watch!" Lincoln called out.

The two villains touched down on the platform, and approached Lincoln. Each one was unaware, he was doing something with the Omnitrix behind his back. When Vilgax and Singe stood before Lincoln, Vilgax took his arm with his claw, while Singe tossed the girls aside. The hunter pinned Lincoln down and stuck the containment unit device over the watch. The device activated and tried pulling the Omnitrix off. The watch emitted feedback which pushed Singe back, but he used the containment unit on Lincoln again.

The silhouette's of all Lincoln's aliens kept switching in the dial, as Lincoln screamed in pain. The Omnitrix slowly peeled off his wrist before being contained in an orb on the device, "Ok, that felt more painful than pulling off a hundred band-aids all at once." Lincoln groaned.

Singe took the orb and brought it to Vilgax, as Lincoln called out in a smug tone, "Ha! I already zeroed it out. Good luck trying to figure out the master control code."

"Hacking the control combination is child's play to a master of the Omnitrix." Vilgax retorted.

"Oh. I didn't think about that." Lincoln said sheepishly.

"Whoever said you were going to use it?" Singe asked Vilgax before hopping onto his Guardian and flew off.

"No!" Vilgax mounted his Guardian and went after him, "What're you doing? We had an arrangement!"

"I figured what better fate than to have you and Loud stuck here for life, while I use the power of the Omnitrix to become the greatest hunter in the universe." Singe called to him.

"You dare betray me, Singe?!" Vilgax bellowed.

"I've always been two faced." the hunter laughed.

Lincoln watched helplessly, as the two villains left. Suddenly his sisters flew by on their rockets, "Lincoln, grab on!" Luna offered her hand.

Lincoln grabbed onto Luna's hand, as the siblings flew for the portal behind Vilgax and Singe, "We can't let them go through the portal." Lynn ordered.

Lisa and Albert continued to try and stabilize the portal, but it looked ready to collapse, "Girls, get out of there now!" Albert ordered.

Vilgax made a jump from his Guardian and tackled Singe off his. The two grappled, as Vilgax spoke, "No one betrays Vilgax. Nobody!"

Lori swooped in and snatched the orb containing the watch, "Got it!"

"Let's go!" Lincoln called, as they headed for the portal, only to once again be blocked off by Vilgax and Singe on the Guardians.

"Go where?" Vilgax asked, "Back to your miserable dimension? First give me the Omnitrix." he extended his hand.

"Lori, give it to him." Lincoln ordered.

"But your powers." Lori noted.

"They're nowhere near as important as us getting home. Do it!"

Lori nodded and called to the villain, "You want it? Go get it!" she chucked the orb into the void, as Vilgax flew after it.

Singe on the other hand still wanted a piece of Lincoln, and Lincoln knew this too well. He let go of Luna's hand and landed on a surface, "Lincoln, what're you doing?" the rocker asked in confusion.

"You girls go on ahead, I'll be right behind you!"

"Lincoln." Leni said in worry.

"I know what I'm doing. Go!" The girls reluctantly flew past Singe and went through the portal. Lincoln called to Singe, "You want me? Come and get me!" Singe flew forward and tried to grab Lincoln, but the man with the plan jumped over Singe and climbed onto another surface before jumping through the portal that closed before Singe could grab him.

"No!" Singe bellowed.

* * *

Back in the real world, Lincoln came out of the portal before it collapsed. He found himself embraced by Albert and his sisters, "Lincoln! Girls! I was so worried about all of you."

"We thought you weren't coming back." Lola said in worry.

"It's good to see you're all right." Lisa said in relief.

"Well, not completely all right." Lincoln showed them his wrist.

"Lincoln, where's the Omnitrix?" Lana asked in confusion.

Lincoln sighed, "In the Null Void with Vilgax."

"Oh Linky. It's okay." Leni comforted him.

"We know how much the Omnitrix meant to you." Lori admitted.

Lincoln spoke, "That watch made me feel... I don't know. Special. I just wanted to protect Royal Woods. Be a Hero. But now that's all gone."

"Lincoln, it wasn't the Omnitrix that made you special. It was you." Luan comforted him.

"Yeah. Even if you're not as strong or competitive as me..." Lynn added, as Luna nudged her shoulder.

"That's not helping, dude!"

"Oh, right. The point is, you are special with or without the Omnitrix."

Lucy nodded, "She's right, Lincoln. You are special."

Lincoln smiled at his sisters, "Thanks, girls. I really appreciate it."

"But if you're still feeling incomplete without the Omnitrix, then here. An early birthday present." Lori held out a familiar pod.

Lincoln's eyes widened like saucers, "No way! But I saw you throw it away."

"You think we would literally throw the Omnitrix away?" Lori asked rhetorically.

"No, bro. That watch is rockin!" Luna answered.

"So what did you throw away?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

* * *

Back in the Null Void, Vilgax had finally caught the pod, "The Omnitrix is mine!" he suddenly heard a beeping sound coming from the pod. He looked at it and gasped, "A bomb!" the explosive exploded in Vilgax's face leaving him covered in scratches and burns, "NO!" he shouted, as Singe came down on his Guardian.

"Nice one, Squid head! You screwed this up for both of us!" suddenly a roaring sound was heard, and the two looked down seeing a giant alien worm coming up looking ready to eat them.

The two made it out of its way before getting separated. Singe landed on another surface, "Well, at least things can't get any worse," he suddenly saw a huge shadow cast over him. He looked up seeing a giant rock coming right down at him, "Why me!" he cried, before getting crushed under the big rock.

Meanwhile Vilgax had landed on another surface, before pulling out a communicator, "Psyphon! Psyphon, do you copy?"

Psyphon appeared in the communicator's screen but looked glitched, "Psyphon here, my lord. Something's interfering with the signal. Where are you?"

"I have been imprisoned in the Null Void." Vilgax explained bitterly.

"The Null Void?" Psyphon gasped, "My lord, I am terribly sorry about this. If there's anything I can do to help..."

"Silence, you fool!" Vilgax shouted, "Do whatever it takes to get me out of here!"

"Yes, my lord. I will begin searching for a way immediately." Psyphon answered, as he ended the transmission.

Vilgax looked out into the distance of the endless void growling, "One day, Lincoln Loud. I will have your head for this!" he declared.

* * *

Back with the Louds, Lincoln opened the orb to reveal the Omnitrix that came down and reconnected with his wrist and unlocked all the aliens he had available, "Oh, yeah! I'm back in business!" he cheered.

"We're still sorry you lost Master Control, Lincoln." Leni apologized.

"Yeah. With that control you could do so much damage." Lynn added.

"Thanks, guys. But I got so caught up in what the Master Control enabled me to do I started losing sight of myself," Lincoln turned to Albert, "You were right, Pop-pop. There was a dangerous consequence to it."

"And yet you still used that ability to the best of its power." Albert replied proudly.

Lincoln looked at the Omnitrix, "Well, I cracked the code once. Maybe one day I'll get it right again. Until that day. I'm just gonna do what I do best. Kicking bad guy butt." he pumped his Omnitrix covered fist up, as his sisters stood proud of him.

 **(And there you go. Lincoln may have lost the Master Control code, but at least he made it out of the Null Void and trapped Vilgax and Singe there. Though are those two completely gone forever? Only time will tell. See you all later.)**


	36. Return of the Beast

**(Hey, guys. I'm back with my next installment. I hope you all enjoy it.)**

In an office room sat Joshua Sting the head of the Organization Silver Sting. Standing before his desk was an adult woman with a curvaceous and voluptuous body, blonde hair that went to her shoulders, and green eyes. Her attire consisted of brown boots, blue pants, a black sports bra covered by a brown short sleeved jacket left open. Carved onto her midriff and arms were markings that looked like ancient runes.

"You asked to see me, Mr. Sting?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Ms. Alana Quater aka Mythos," Sting began, "I've called you here because you have particularly exceptional skills in the field of hunting. Although your methods of doing it I'm truthfully a bit skeptic of."

"Figures Men of Science have no belief in the mystical forces." Mythos replied, with a faint scowl.

"I didn't call you here to get into a debate on beliefs. I called you here because I need something tracked and caught for me."

"I'm listening." Mythos said, giving Sting her undivided attention.

Sting pulled up a picture of Cerise on his laptop projector, "This is your target, Cerise Rook."

"You're after a mere child?" Mythos asked uninterested.

"She is no mere child. She is special. In more ways than one," Sting began, "She was the youngest and smartest mind I had here at the organization, but through some setbacks she ended up developing another form," he pulled up an image of Chimera, "A form she calls Chimera."

"Wow." she gasped.

"But then she decided to escape and has been on the run since then. I want her brain and Chimera's brawn back. Can you handle it?" the head man inquired.

Mythos smiled, "Don't worry, sir. I'll have her for you no problem. Just tell me where I can find her."

"Well, I made a promise to her I wouldn't lay a hand on her or anyone close to her, but I still keep tabs on here whereabouts. And I have reason to believe she has come back to the town not far from here."

"Royal Woods?"

"Correct." Sting confirmed.

"Well, then I guess that's where I'm going." Mythos turned and was about to leave, until Sting called her back.

"Mythos, a word of caution. Chimera won't be the only thing you find in Royal Woods that's a handful." he warned her.

Mythos smirked, "I'll take my chances. See ya later, hon." he left the office, as Sting sighed.

"Cerise, I will not let you and Chimera running loose any longer."

* * *

The next day in Royal Wood, Lincoln was walking with Clyde through the mall on their way to the comic book store, discussing current events. Clyde laughed, "Oh, man. I wish I was there to see Vilgax and Singe get sent to the Null Void."

"You would've loved it, Clyde." Lincoln replied.

"I just wish you didn't have to undo the Master Control program. I mean you could swap between aliens at will."

"I know. But it had to be done," Lincoln answered, "I'm just hoping after that there won't be too big surprises any time soon."

They went into the comic book store, and saw looking at one of the comic racks was their old friend Cerise Rook aka Chimera, "Lincoln, is that?"

"Yeah. It is." Lincoln confirmed, as they casually walked over, and Lincoln whispered, "Cerise?"

Cerise looked up, "Hey, guys. Good to see you." he greeted.

"Uh, likewise?" Clyde asked not sure how she's so calm.

"A moment please," Lincoln said, as they dragged Cerise in the back of the store for privacy, "Not that we're not glad to see you, but what're you doing back in Royal Woods?"

"Yeah. Aren't you on the run or something?" Clyde asked.

"I know. But I just felt like coming back to familiar places. You know see how you're doing."

"Well, we're both doing fine." Lincoln admitted.

"But Lincoln's been through a lot that day you left." Clyde added.

"Really? I'd like to hear about that." Cerise said sounding interested.

"Well, ok, but let's go someplace quiet."

"Right after we see what the latest comics are." Clyde noted.

So they checked out some comics, as Lincoln asked, "So what made ya decide to come in here?"

"I just felt like checking out what kind of comic books are all the rage today. And it's as you said before Ace Savy is the best seller."

"Ya got that right." Clyde agreed.

Meanwhile in town, Mythos was running atop building roofs before jumping to another while keeping her eyes peeled, "My target is here. I can sense it," she sniffed the air, before stopping and looked out into the distance and saw Royal Woods Mall, "There!" she took off.

* * *

Back at the mall, Lincoln, Clyde, and Cerise were walking through the mall, while Cerise was getting the 411 on what Lincoln had been up to since she left, "Whoa, Lincoln. I can't believe you went through all that, from losing one alien, gaining more, and sending two of your worst enemies to some alternate dimension?"

"I know. I'm glad to be rid of those two." Lincoln replied, before looking ahead and seeing his sisters waiting by a bench, "Hey, girls. Look who's back in town."

The Loud sisters saw who Lincoln was speaking of, "Cerise?" Luan asked.

"Hey, Louds." she greeted.

"What're you doing back in town?" Lynn inquired.

"Aren't you supposed to be in hiding?" Lisa recalled.

"I am, I just felt like coming back for a bit. No big."

"Aren't those the same clothes you were wearing the last time you were here?" Leni noticed.

"Actually, yes." she admitted.

"Like, that will not do!" Leni protested.

"Agreed," Lori nodded, "You need variety otherwise that outside will be worn and faded by the end of the summer."

"You know what this means, girls?" Leni asked.

"Shopping spree!" the sisters cheered, as they took Cerise off to the clothing store.

"Women." Lincoln and Clyde said collectively.

* * *

Later on at the clothing store, the Loud sisters were giving Cerise outfits to try on, but with every style she tried from a pink frilly outfit like Lola, a sports look like Lynn, even a rocker style like Luna, the girls shook their heads in disapproval. Finally Cerise stepped out of the changing room wearing a short, two toned red spaghetti strap top over a pale pink shirt, a light blue layered skirt, light green socks, and pink high top sneakers.

The girls studied the look before each gave an approving thumbs up, before Leni announced, "We got us a winner!"

"A perfect ten!" Lola cheered.

"This does feel good," Cerise admitted, "And it's comfy. But Chimera's saying there's too much pink in my outfit."

"Well, that's her deal." Lola replied.

"Just because your other half doesn't like something doesn't mean you have to give it up." Lori added.

"You're right." Cerise agreed.

So they paid for her new clothes, and Cerise decided to wear them for the day. They left the shop, and were about to meet up with Lincoln and Clyde again, until they saw Mythos approach, "Cerise Rook?" she asked the girl.

"Who wants to know?" the girl asked suspiciously, as the Loud sisters were astounded by her beauty.

"I do. Mythos is my name, and the magical arts are my game."

"Magical arts?" Lucy asked, "You know magic?"

"Indeed so, sweetie." Mythos extended her hand out to some store mannequins and used magic to make them move on their own.

"Ok, she's legit." Lynn admitted.

Cerise squinted at Mythos, "Let me guess, Sting hired you, didn't he?"

"You guessed correctly. See he's waiting to pay me a very high price to bring you to him. That was ten hours ago. Think you can help a girl out?"

"You're out of your mind making deals with Sting." Cerise warned her.

"Yeah, and we're not gonna let you near her." Lynn said, as she and the rest of the girls shielded Cerise.

"Please." Mythos extended her arms out and spread them away from each other. Suddenly the girls were being spread out into two sides revealing Cerise.

"She's good." Lucy admitted.

Mythos sighed at Cerise, "Look, sweetie, I don't have all day, so can you please just come along with me?"

Cerise frowned, as her eyes became feral. Suddenly she changed into Chimera who roared. Many shoppers hearing this took cover, as Mythos looked at the beast down not feeling intimidated in the slightest. Chimera snorted, "So you're looking to bring us to Sting, huh? Well, we ain't going anywhere with anyone no matter how hot they look."

"Oh, you think I'm hot?" Mythos flirted.

"That's Cerise's thought not mine!"

"You two can think to each other?" Mythos asked.

"Yeah. We share the same body so we can hear the others thoughts. Now hold still so I can flatten ya!" Chimera attacked Mythos who dodged and flung a lightning symbol paper charm at Chimera's chest which shocked her.

"Cheap move!" Chimera growled, as she kept trying to fight Mythos who kept maneuvering around her.

Chimera picked up a vending machine and chucked it at Mythos who used levitation magic to catch it and toss it aside. Lucy not liking this jumped in, "You're not the only one who knows magic." she started firing magic bolts at Mythos who was using magic shields to block the shots.

"Not bad, kid. But you have ways to go." Mythos said.

"Good thing I'm a fast learner." Lucy used magic on a nearby fountain to make the water shoot at Mythos from behind.

"My turn." Mythos put a charm to the ground sending a fissure at the two, with Chimera grabbing Lucy and flew up before she could fall in.

In the midst of the commotion, Lincoln and Clyde arrived and saw what was going on, "Chimera and Lucy are going at it with a... a..." Lincoln began, as he and Clyde eyed Mythos with hearts in their eyes.

The two suddenly snapped out of it, as Lincoln activated the watch and turned the dial, "Hope Chimera doesn't mind if Fourarms tags in," he slammed down on the dial and saw he changed into Wildvine instead, "Oh, give me a break!" he sighed before joining in the fight.

As Mythos continued to fight Chimera and Lucy, Wildvine swung in from the beams above and came flying down delivering a kick, "A party and I wasn't invited?" he asked Chimera.

"Nice to see you too." she replied sarcastically.

Mythos took notice of the alien hero, "Ah one of the famed alien heroes. My day just got better." she giggled, before firing magic bolts at the group, as Wildvine stretched and moved out of the way, while Chimera took the attacks and shook it off. Wildvine made big sharp thorns grow on his arms and tried to strike Mythos with them.

"Sharp and dangerous, you really know how to impress a lady." she flirted.

"Who said I'm trying to impress you?" Wildvine asked, as he managed to graze her shoulder with one of his thorns.

Mythos groaned, as she looked at her arm seeing a bit of blood leak from the cut, "I can't believe you would hurt a lady."

"In fights gender doesn't matter." Wildvine answered, as he and Chimera got ready.

"Indeed." she said, as she dodged the two before whipping out another tag charm. She stuck it on Chimera who started feeling woozy.

"Chimera, what's wrong?" Wildvine asked in concern.

"I'm feeling real sleepy right now." Chimera yawned, as she fell asleep and changed back into Cerise who was shocked.

"No! Chimera, this is no time for a cat nap!" she pleaded.

Mythos then sent a beam of magic trapping Cerise in a small cage, "Hey, let me out of here!"

"Let her go!" Wildvine shouted, as he grabbed a seed bomb and threw it at Mythos.

Mythos contained the gas released by the bomb in a magic bubble that poofed out of existence, "I think I'll take you for variety." she used another magic bubble and contained Wildvine.

"Get me out of here!" Wildvine demanded until the Omnitrix started beeping, and in a flash Lincoln appeared inside the bubble, "Dang it!" he cursed.

Mythos gasped, "The alien hero is a sweet little boy? Now this is a surprise. I can't wait to get to know you and your genius friend better." she batted her eyes and suddenly she and her two captives vanished with her.

"Lincoln! Cerise!" the girls and Clyde gasped.

"Where'd they go, dudes?" Luna asked.

"I have no idea." Lisa gasped.

"Like what do we do now?" Leni asked her siblings.

"We have to find them somehow." Lynn answered.

"And we better find a way to do it fast." Clyde added.

"Quickly, back to the house!" Lisa ordered, as they left the mall.

 **(And there you go. Cerise's surprise comeback has just turned into a capture with Lincoln included. What will Mythos do now that she has both heroes in her grasp? See you next time.)**


	37. Bad or Not

**(And here we are with the next half of last chapter, hope you're ready to see the Loud Sisters and Clyde help Lincoln and Cerise escape from Mythos.)**

The Loud girls and Clyde returned to the Loud House with Lisa and Lucy going inside. The two sisters each came out holding something. Lisa held out a tracker device and explained, "This device tracks radiation signatures. Since Cerise was mutated using animal DNA and radiation, we should be able to track her anywhere in Royal Woods."

"That's assuming she's still in Royal Woods." Clyde replied.

"We still have to try dude." Luna told him.

"And I brought great grandma's spell book," Lucy showed them, "Mythos is almost as skilled as Astorix in the magical arts. I need to bring my A-game with her."

"Lisa, get tracking." Lori instructed.

Lisa nodded, as she turned on the tracker that started honing in on any radiation signatures, "We got a lock!"

"Then let's load!" Luan cheered and laughed, while the others groaned. They piled back into Vanzilla and drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile in a rundown warehouse, Lincoln had his ankle in a shackle connected to a ball and chain making him unable to move, along with having the Omnitrix encased in a magic bubble keeping him from activating it. Lincoln kept trying to punch the bubble hoping it would pop, but to no avail, "Come on, bubbles are supposed to pop!" he cried.

Mythos giggled, as she walked up to him, "Not this bubble. It takes more than punching to pop it," she took Lincoln's wrist and looked at the Omnitrix, "What do you call this thing again?"

"The Omnitrix."

"Fascinating, and it allows you to change into those alien creatures that're all the rage?"

"What's it to you? It's science, not magic." Lincoln squinted suspiciously.

"I may be a lady of magic, but the ability to change into such creatures is quite remarkable," Mythos answered, "Especially in the hands of a capable user." she batted her eyes at Lincoln who blushed a bit.

They were interrupted by groaning and the sounds of slapping. They looked over seeing Cerise still trapped in her cage slapping her own face silly, "Come on, Chimera! Wake up! Wake up!" she pleaded.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that too much," Mythos warned her, "You'll only mess up that cute little face."

"I swear when Chimera wakes up she's going to rip your face off!" Cerise warned her.

"I'm curious between the relationship between you and Chimera, aren't you one and the same?"

"Not as much. We may have a somewhat similar mind with some differences, but we're two different beings." Cerise explained.

"And you can communicate through your thoughts?" Mythos asked.

"Correct. Sometimes she says things to me that I can't help but answer her out loud making people around me look at me like I'm crazy."

"Well, I don't think you're crazy."

"Thanks." Cerise replied in sarcasm.

"I'm serious, I think you're special. Both of you are."

"You're calling us special?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Of course. I mean look at yourself, boy."

"It's, Lincoln."

"Lincoln," She corrected herself, "You have probably the most powerful device in the galaxy."

"I've been told that a lot." Lincoln admitted.

"And yet look at all you're capable of with it. Do you think anybody else would be able to do all this stuff any better than you?"

"I ask myself that all the time."

Mythos turned to Cerise, "And you, Cerise. Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have even survived that accident? I mean radiation is enough to kill someone, especially children. And yet you lived through it."

"Yeah, but after what I was subjected to after that made me wish I didn't." Cerise replied.

"True, what Sting did to you was unforgivable, which is why I'm gonna help you." she smirked.

"Help me? Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Observe," Mythos pulled out her phone and made the call to Sting.

" _Hello?"_

"Sting, it's Mythos. You'll be happy to know I have Cerise just how you asked. And as a bonus I captured the boy who can change into aliens that you warned me of."

" _Excellent. I knew I could count on you, Mythos. Bring them back to headquarters and I'll make sure you're well rewarded for your success."_

"Yeah. About that. I'm making an alteration to our deal."

" _What do you mean?"_

"I've decided these two are far too valuable to be turned over to you. So I'm keeping them for myself."

" _You dirty double crossing-"_ Sting was cut off, as Mythos ended the call.

"So you went back on your deal with Sting?" Cerise began.

"And you're keeping us to yourself?" Lincoln finished.

"That's right. Imagine with you two at my side. Think of all we could do." Mythos said with excitement.

"As a hero, I doubt anything you have planned with us is heroic." Lincoln answered.

"You really think I'm some kind of bad guy?" Mythos asked sounding hurt.

"Hello, you kidnapped us and planned to turn us over by the same guy who took me from my family." Cerise reminded her.

"True, but I decided not to turn you over."

"That doesn't mean we should be too grateful." Lincoln replied.

"Maybe I haven't made the best first impression, but I'm not as bad as you think." Mythos explained.

"Try us." Cerise replied.

"I've used my magic for more than just capturing rare things and fighting people. I've actually helped many innocent lives like you, Lincoln." she motioned around.

Lincoln and Cerise looked and saw various newspaper clippings displaying Mythos doing exactly what she claimed to, "You really aren't that bad?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

Mythos shook her head, "Just drawn that way."

The two kids were unsure how to think of Mythos, until the doors of the warehouse were rammed down courtesy of Vanzilla. Piling out were the Loud Sisters and Clyde, "Sorry to drop in without an invitation." Lynn announced.

"Guys, am I glad to see you." Lincoln said in relief.

"What? How did you find me?" Mythos asked in confusion.

Lisa held up her device, "Radiation trace led us right to here."

"Not let my brother and friend go." Lucy ordered, as she muttered a spell releading energy that popped the bubble around Lincoln's watch, and freed him of his shackle.

"Yeah!" Lincoln cheered.

Leni ran to Cerise's cage and picked the lock with a bobby pin allowing her to escape, "Thanks, Leni."

"No problem." Leni replied.

"No! I won't let you take them!" Mythos tried to attack, as Lucy used a magic shield to repel her own magic.

"Lincoln, you better get to work." Luna suggested.

"Right." Lincoln started turning the dial to find the right alien.

"Cerise, now's a good time for you to go crazy." Lana told her.

"I can't. Chimera's still asleep." Cerise answered.

"Fine time for a nap when we're dealing with a crazy magic chick!" Lola shouted.

"Yeah, what does she need a jump start or something?" Lori asked rhetorically.

Lincoln gasped, and smirked, "Not a bad idea."

"Lincoln, you look like you got a plan." Clyde said noticing his look.

"I do, Clyde." Lincoln found the alien he needed and slammed down on the dial becoming Shocksquatch.

"Shocksquatch?" Luan asked.

"Lincoln, what're you planning?" Lisa asked in confusion.

Shocksquatch grabbed Cerise's hand, "Lincoln, what're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry in advanced for this, Cerise. To both you and Chimera." Shocksquatch said, before shocking Cerise hard.

Cerise screamed, as electricity was sent coursing through her body. Suddenly her eyes started turning feral, as her scream started changing into the sound of Chimera who finally woke up and took form. She pulled her hand out of Shocksquatch's grip and shouted, "What're you trying to do, kill me?!"

"Welcome back." Shocksquatch greeted her.

"Hello, little help over here!" Lucy shouted, as she was holding Mythos back.

The alien and beast smirked, as they charged in to help Lucy. Shocksquatch was sending blasts of electricity at Mythos who was dodging or using magic to divert the attacks. Chimera attacked head on by grabbing Mythos and throwing her to the ground.

"I'm gonna rip you in half for putting me to sleep!"

"Hard to imagine behind all that rage is a sweet little girl." Mythos smiled, before getting up and attacked Chimera with a blast of magic.

Lucy resumed fighting pitting her own magic against Mythos. With her magic, Chimeras strength, and Shocksquatch's power they were able to overpower the magic woman knocking her to the ground.

"It's over, Mythos." Shocksquatch said, before changing back into Lincoln.

Suddenly from the entrance of the warehouse came many armed soldiers with one carrying a laptop that had Sting on the screen, "Actually, Lincoln, it's over for all of you."

"Sting." Chimera frowned.

"I am holding my end of the bargain by not coming near you. But that doesn't mean my soldiers can't. Grab them all." Sting ordered.

The soldiers were about to attack, until Mythos used one last spell opening a portal below the soldiers. They fell through the portal and wound up in the arctic. They looked up seeing the portal close up stranding them there, "Sir, you might want to send a jet here. It's freezing." one told their boss while shivering. Sting groaned seeing he was foiled.

* * *

Back at the warehouse in Royal Woods, Lincoln and Chimera who had shifted back into Cerise after getting tired looked at Mythos in shock, "You just saved us?" Cerise asked in disbelief.

Mythos smiled, "Told ya I'm not so bad."

"I'm lost here." Lynn told the girls.

"You and me both, dude." Luna agreed.

"You saved us, so what do you want from s in return?" Lincoln asked knowing there's always a catch.

"Only one thing." she answered.

"Forget it. I'm not going with you." Cerise said, as she was shielded by the Loud girls and Clyde.

"And we won't let you take her." Clyde added.

"That's right!" The twins agreed.

"You presume too much, kids. I was actually requesting in return you let me go."

"What?" Lori asked.

"Let you go?" Lynn asked.

"Yes. I leave you in peace as long as you let me walk away." Mythos explained.

"Lincoln, you're not going to give into her demand, are you?" Clyde asked.

"She helped us, Clyde. We owe her that much."

"Like didn't she just kidnap you and Cerise?" Leni reminded him.

"We know," Cerise confirmed, "But, Lincoln's right. An eye for an eye. Our debt is repaid by letting her walk."

"But next time you try to come after me or Cerise, we won't be so merciful." Lincoln warned Mythos.

"That's a promise." Cerise finished.

"Fair enough," Mythos said, as she magically appeared behind Lincoln, and lowered herself down to his level, "Keep on being a hero, Lincoln Loud." she pecked his cheek leaving Lincoln blushing and shocked.

Mythos then appeared behind Cerise, "You and Chimera take care of each other too, Cerise." she pecked the girls cheek leaving her shocked.

The magic woman giggled and spoke to everyone, "See you all around." she used her magic to teleport off. The group was surprised over what happened, as Lola spoke, "That woman is twisted."

"At least she let us go." Lincoln replied.

"I've certainly had enough excitement for one day." Cerise said.

"I second that," Lori agreed, "Let's go on home. Cerise, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure. I have the time before I have to and lay low for awhile again." Cerise answered.

"Then let's get out of here, before Sting decides to send more soldiers." Lisa suggested, as they took off.

As Vanzilla drove off, Mythos was watching from atop a roof smiling, "Those kids are all right." she finally took her leave.

 **(And there you have it. Looks like Lincoln has an anti-hero ally now, but is unsure where her loyalties reside. Don't miss next time where Lincoln and the girls get a glimpse of the future, and Lincoln isn't completely happy with what he sees.)**


	38. Linc 10,000 Part 1

**(Here's the next chapter where the Loud kids get a glimpse of their future, but one of them is not satisfied with the result.)**

At the retirement home, the Loud Family was gathering around the Beast with Albert. Luna came up with burgers and hotdogs on a plate, "Got the beef, yo!"

Luan came in holding a tray of buns, "And I got... the buns!" she showed off her buns before laughing much to her family's annoyance, while Albert laughed.

"Good one, Luan."

Lincoln who was bringing over a cooler of beverages spoke to the viewers, "Today we're celebrating Pop-Pop's 80th birthday. Yeah I know he's that old and is still spry as he was when he was a Plumber. I'll bet he never would've expected decades later his own grandson would be picking up where he partly left off. Makes me wonder what the world and myself will be like in the years to come?"

"Lincoln!" Lori called, "Sibling huddle!"

Lincoln went over to his sibs that were all huddled up, "All right, you guys everything's going according to Lincoln's plan for Pop-Pop's birthday." Lori began.

"All that's left is to bring out the cake and surprise him." Lincoln answered, before turning to Leni, "Leni, you remember to get the cake?"

"Yes." Leni answered while smiling.

"So where is it?" Lola asked suspiciously.

"At home."

"What?!" the Loud kids asked in shock.

"You left the cake at the house?" Lynn asked in outrage.

"What? I got the cake from the shop just as you asked me." Leni answered.

"But you were supposed to bring it here with us." Lisa told her.

"I was?" Leni asked dumbly.

The sisters groaned, until Lincoln spoke up, "Relax, guys. I just have to go XLR8 and I'll be back in a snap."

"Well, ya better move it." Lana suggested.

Before Lincoln could activate the watch a magic symbol appeared out of thin air which converted into a portal that was so strong the surrounding area was shaking, "Ok, that ain't good." Luna said.

"What is it?" Lori asked.

Suddenly flying right out of the portal was a figure wearing all black with a hood up, "Who is that?" Luan wondered.

"I don't know, but it's coming right back to us!" Lola cried, as the figure swooped in and snatched Lucy.

"Lucy!" the girls cried.

"Hang on!" Lincoln went XLR8 and ran after her.

"GASP!" Lucy shouted, as she and the figure went through the portal followed by XLR8.

"Come on!" Lori ordered her sisters who went through it, before it suddenly vanished.

* * *

Suddenly the portal opened up somewhere else as the intruder and the girls came out, "Let our sister go!" Lynn ordered.

Before the intruder could answer, XLR8 who arrived before they came out tackled the intruder knocking it unconscious and freeing Lucy, "You all right, Luce?"

"Yes. Thank you, Lincoln, if I had a heart it be in joy right now." Lucy answered.

"Dudes, where are we?" Luna asked, as they looked around seeing humans and aliens walking around together like it was normal.

"I don't know." Leni answered.

"I think we're in a dimension where humans and aliens get along." Lola feared.

Lisa spoke up, "That would be a good theory, but negative, older sibling," she motioned to a floating newspaper stand where the newspaper projected holographic videos, "According to this advanced newspaper, "We're in Royal Woods, twenty years from now."

"Twenty years from now?" Lynn asked in shock.

"You mean the future?" XLR8 asked.

"Precisely." Lisa nodded.

"Hey, Linc." came the voice of an attractive girl flying by on a hoverboard. She blew him a kiss before riding off leaving.

The girls were in shock, before Lori asked her brother, "How does she know who you are?"

Before the speedy alien could answer, a human boy and alien flew by on hoverboards, as the human spoke to him, "Yo Loud 10k! Keep up the awesome job!"

"Did he say 10K?" XLR8 asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but your last name is Loud like us." Leni answered.

Lisa spoke to her, "No-no. 10K is another way of saying 10,000."

"10,000?" Lori asked in shock.

"Hey, Lincoln, you might wanna see this." Luna motioned to something.

The group looked up seeing a statue of what looked like a man bearing a resemblance to a certain white haired boy, "Is that me?" XLR8 asked.

"Only older." Lana noted.

"How come Lincoln gets a statue?" Lola asked feeling jealous.

"Yeah. How come I don't have one?" Lynn asked equally jealous.

XLR8 read the plaque on the bottom of the statue, "Hero of Heroes; Loud 10,000."

"You're a celebrity, Lincoln." Lana said in awe.

"Looks like you finding the Omnitrix really changed your life." Luan added.

"Imagine, 20 years and I've become an actual renowned hero." XLR8 said happily, until the statue crumbled.

"Well, that was SMASHING!" Luan joked, as everyone groaned.

Walking onto the scene was a figure decked out in high-tech armor. He spotted XLR8 and spoke, "Hey, Loud! Long time no see!"

"Kurt?" XLR8 asked in confusion.

"Why so surprised? It's not like you to forget a face." Kurt asked, "Now prepare for my revenge!" he started blasting at the group. The girls took cover, while XLR8 was moving too fast for him.

"OH YEAH!? Well prepare to see why they call me the hero off..." The watch suddenly timed out changing him back into Lincoln who crashed into Kurt and fell on his butt.

"Linky!" Leni cried.

Lincoln groaned before looking up at Kurt who looked down at him in confusion,"Loud, you've shrunk."

Lincoln grinned nervously, as Kurt was about to attack again, until a voice called out, "Kemoncha!" the person who grabbed Lucy blasted magic at him.

Lincoln went to his sisters, as Lori spoke, "You ok?"

"I'm fine. But that person just used magic." Lincoln said.

"I know." Lucy agreed, as she watched the figure fight Kurt.

"Where is Loud?" Kurt demanded from the figure.

"Knowing him he'll be here momentarily." the figure answered.

"In the meantime, you got us to play with!" came a man's voice.

The siblings looked over and saw a man and a woman flying by on hoverboards while armed with a Plumber's blaster each.

The man had dark skin, was well toned, and had short black hair. His attire included black boots, black pants, and a blue armored vest. Over his right eye was a red scanner. The woman was Latina, with long black hair. She wore black boots, blue pants, and a purple armored vest.

"Come and get some!" the woman called, as the two started shooting at Kurt from all around.

"Whoa, who're they?" Lynn asked.

"They look familiar." Lori noticed.

Lincoln gasped, 'Oh, my gosh. Clyde? Ronnie Anne?"

"Clyde and Ronnie Anne?!" the girls asked in confusion.

Suddenly as fast as lightning a blue blur zoomed by and took down Kurt. Stopping before them was a familiar speedy alien.

"Is that XLR8?" Lana asked.

Indeed it was XLR8, only taller, and his arms, legs, and tail stripes were white instead of blue. The fast alien looked down at Kurt and spoke, "I've said it to you before and I'll always say it, Kurt. You are a sad strange little man."

"Do I still have your pity?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I stopped pitying you a long time ago." XLR8 10,000 said, as Ronnie Anne pulled out a laser projector and zapped Kurt making him disappear.

"Kurt is contained in his cell where he belongs." Ronnie Anne told him.

"All right, up top, Linc!" Clyde held his hand up expecting it from XLR8 10,000 who did nothing but went to the figure, "Well, I had to try." Clyde told himself.

The fast alien spoke to the figure from before, "And what were you up to?" he asked before looking over and saw the Loud kids. He groaned and spoke to the figure annoyed, "Lucille, what have you done now?"

"Practicing my magic, Linc. What do you think?" the figure asked in a familiar brooding female voice.

"Lucille?" the girls asked.

"Whatever, just send them back now before Paradox gives you an earful and me," XLR8 10,000, "I got to get back to headquarters." he turned and saw Lincoln standing before him looking super excited.

"So you're really me? Wow, I've become better than I've ever imagined I'd be. It's so cool that I'm so cool!" he acted giddy, "And did you say headquarters? I have my own headquarters!"

"Wild!" Lynn Jr. cheered.

XLR8 10,000 sighed, "I really don't have time for this!" he turned around only for Lincoln to block him again.

"So when can you catch me up on my other 9,990 heroes? Or would that be 9,987 if you subtract Ghostfreak but add the other extras I have?"

"Hm, let's see how about... Never!" Future XLR8 answered in an angry tone before he sped off.

"You could lose the attitude you know." Lucy and Lucille scolded the future Lincoln.

Lucy looked back at the woman who removed her hood to reveal she was an older Lucy but with longer hair, but still had her eyes covered by her bangs, "You're me?"

"Lucy?" the girls asked.

"Guilty. But I started going by Lucille these last few years."

Lori spoke to the adult, "Well, you look good for an adult woman."

"Thanks, Lori."

Lucy spoke to Lucille, "So I know time magic now?"

"That and plenty others."

Lincoln walked up to his old friends, "Clyde? Ronnie Anne?"

"Hey, Lame-O, good to see you." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Man, it is great to see you at this age again, Lincoln. And the rest of the Loud sibs." Clyde looked at the group.

"Wow, Clyde, you really manned up." Lori marveled.

"Lo-or-ri." Clyde began acting woozy.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "I guess some things never change." he and the girls were taken aback as Adult Clyde burst out laughing.

"Just kidding. I haven't acted like that around Lori since I was fourteen, but man I couldn't resist." he laughed.

"Well, it's nice to see you eventually grow out of acting awkward around me." Lori admitted.

"Yeah. It sure is." came an older female voice.

Everyone looked over and saw approaching was a group of ladies and one man. The girls were in shock at the people approaching, as Lori spoke to an older version of her, "You're, you're..."

"You? Well, obviously." Adult Lori answered, as the adult man spoke.

"Oh, babe, you still look great even way back then."

"Bobby Boo-Boo Bear?" Lori asked.

"The one and only."

Lori noticed the two had wedding rings, "We did it! Bobby and I tie the knot! I have to text him!" Lori tried texting, but her phone didn't respond, "What gives?"

"That kinda tech is out of date." an Adult Lisa answered.

Lisa spoke to her adult self, "Tell me I've changed the world of science as we know it?"

"All that and more, my diminutive self."

"Like you look familiar," Leni spoke to the older her, "Where have I seen you before?" she pondered, before gasping, "I remember, you're my reflection in a mirror."

Adult Leni smiled embarrassingly before speaking to her siblings, "Tell me I wasn't this dimwitted?" the adult sibs grinned sheepishly, making Adult Leni sigh.

Luna looked at her adult self, "Wow. I look more rockin' than ever!"

"That ya do, Luv. That ya do." Adult Luna winked.

Luan was speaking with her adult self, "This is so amazing."

"Yup!" Adult Luan answered before pieing her younger self in the face, "Got ya!" the two laughed at their joke.

Lynn Jr was checking her older self out, "Oh, yeah. I look like a total badass. Do I ever make Professionals?"

"Depends on which one you're talking about." her older self answered.

"Goo-Goo!" Lilly clapped, as she was picked up by her adult self, who had a full head of blonde hair.

"Aw! I can't believe I was this adorable," suddenly she sniffed the air and gagged while holding her infant self away, "Oh! Guys, was I this big a stink bomb?"

"More or less." Adult Lana said.

"Oh! Oh! Did I ever take that job Bobbie Fletcher offered me?" Lana asked.

"Oh, yeah. Best job I was ever offered."

"I am so gorgeous!" Lola posed to her adult self.

"Back at you, sweetie." Adult Lola replied.

Lana groaned, "She's still the same even after all this time?"

"Unfortunately." Adult Lana answered.

" Look we didn't bring you all back to talk about your futures." Adult Lucy answered.

"Indeed," Adult Lisa agreed, "Too much information might be to complicated for you all to comprehend."

"Exactly." Lisa nodded.

"I went back to get Lincoln. Loud 10,000 needs his help. Grabbing you was the only way I knew he'd come," Lucille explained, before motioning to the girls, "You guys coming with was just a bonus."

"So what's the haps?" Luna asked her older self, who answered.

"Our bro may have unlocked most of secrets of the Omnitrix but knows there are still more."

"He's become so stubborn acting like he can do anything and everything on his own." Adult Lola explained, while feeling disappointed.

"Guys, I don't think this is the place to talk this out.' Bobby warned them.

"Agreed, let's head on back." Adult Lori said, as she clicked something and hovering over appeared to be a familiar van.

"Whoa. Is that Vanzilla?" Lana asked in shock.

Adult Lana nodded, "Yup. New and improved."

"We're all getting in that?" Lola asked incredulously.

"Not like this." Adult Lori answered, as she clicked the clicker again, as Vanzilla stretched resulting in more seats for the younger Louds.

"I love the future." Lisa said with a bright smile.

* * *

Everyone piled in, as Adult Lori began driving through the Future Royal woods, as the young Louds marveled at all the changes, "Look at this place." Luan gasped.

"This is amazing." Lisa gasped.

"Check it out!" Lincoln cheered, as they saw the Burpin' Burger bigger than ever.

"Burpin' Burger's not just some small fast food place anymore." Lynn Jr. said.

As the van stopped at a red light, Leni looked up and saw on a building's giant screen TV seeing Adult Leni showing off a whole new line of outfits, "O.M. Gosh, do I really become a famous fashion designer?"

"You betcha." Adult Leni answered.

"Yes! This is so cool!" Leni cheered.

"Wow, Leni does something really awesome." Lynn Jr. said in disbelief.

"Doesn't look like you're doing too bad yourself." Luna motioned to a building.

The sports lover saw a huge gymnasium with her image on it, "No way! Lynn Loud's Fitness For Winners?"

"And that's just one of the hundreds of them all over the U.S." Adult Lynn Jr. said.

Adult Lori turned on the radio as rock music was playing, "Oh this is my jam!" Luna was rocking.

"That's because it really is.' Adult Luna answered.

"It's what?" Luna gasped, "You mean to say I got a deal?"

"Oh, yeah. Sold so many CDs and am in the Rock n Roll Hall of Fame."

"Rockin!" Luna cheered.

Lola spoke to her adult self, "So how's my future in Pageantry?"

"I've been crowned Ms. America so times it's not a surprise anymore." Adult Lola answered.

Luan was talking to her older self, "Did I ever make it big in stand up comedy?"

"Are you kidding me? I have my own show." Adult Luan answered.

"Really?"

"Yup, just ask Mr. Coconuts Jr," Adult Luan pulled out a child version of Mr. Coconuts, "After nothing but all those other old school comedians, the people have been begging for fresh blood."

Luan laughed, "Good one."

"So is working with vehicles still my thing?" Lana asked her older self.

"Yeah, but I also founded the Lana Loud Animal Oasis."

"What's that?" the younger Lana asked.

"A sanctuary for all animals, endangered or not."

"Awesome!"

Lori spoke to Adult Lily, "So what're you currently into, Lily?"

"Well, I'm into art."

"Art?" Lisa asked.

"Goo-ga?" Baby Lily asked.

"Yeah. All those times finger painting as an infant and toddler eventually led to me developing a passion for the arts. I've competed in several art shows and won. Most of my greatest pieces are hanging in museums everywhere."

As the girls were getting to know there adult selves better, Lincoln was in the back moping, "Wow. Everyone's doing so great and getting to know themselves better. But my adult self apparently doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Hey, Lincoln." Clyde came over with Ronnie Anne and the two sat down next to him.

"What's up?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Does my future self always act like that to everyone?"

"He is a bit of a hard case, but he still is passionate about what he fights for." Ronnie Anne explained.

"And do you two work for him?" Lincoln asked.

"With not for." Clyde answered.

"I noticed he didn't even high five you," Lincoln noted, "Is Clincoln McLoud still a thing?"

"Not as much as before." Clyde sighed.

"Looking at you and compared to our Lincoln, we feel he grew up too much." Ronnie Anne said.

"we're here." Adult lori said.

"But where?" Lori asked.

"Our old place." Adult Lana said, as they pulled up outside the old Loud house that still looked in good condition after so many years.

"Wow, this place is still standing?" Luna asked in shock.

"Yeah, even we're surprised." Adult Leni replied.

They piled out, as the kids saw the door opened and out came who else but their parents only much older that before, "Mom, dad, we're here!" Adult Lana called.

"Hey, girls! Good to see you." Lynn Sr. said, as the parents embraced their daughters.

"And we brought some guests." Adult Lily said, as they revealed their younger selves.

"What? It's... But how?" Rita asked.

"Lucille, have you been meddling with your magic again?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Come on, dad. You know you can't stop me from doing my passion."

"True," he agreed before he and Rita went to their younger kids, "Wow seeing you guys like this again really brings back the memories. Especially you, Lincoln."

"Me?" Lincoln asked, until they saw coming out of the house was Albert who looked almost the same, but with less of a muscular build.

"Hey, what's going on out here?"

"Pop-pop?" the kids asked in shock.

"Kids?" he asked before looking at Lucille and chuckled, "Looks like someone perfected their time travel spell."

"Dad, you knew she was working on that kind of spell?" Rita asked.

"Pop-pop, it's so good to see you here." Lincoln said.

"And you're still alive?" Leni asked.

"You mean to say you're a hundred years old?" Lisa asked in disbelief.

"Miracles of Modern Medicine, Lisa. I'm just so glad to see you all together."

"What do you mean? Don't you see us all together all the time?" Luan asked.

"Well, you girls, maybe. But Lincoln, I only see on occasion. And only for business." Albert sighed.

"Ok. That's it. What happened with me over the years?" Lincoln demanded.

"Like we said, our Lincoln or Linc as he prefers discovered the secrets of the Omnitrix and mastered it." Adult Luna began.

"When the world got advanced, many alien species migrated here for new life." Adult Lana added.

"But that also attracted more bad guys from the farthest reaches of the galaxy." Adult Lynn Jr. put in.

"So Linc took it upon himself to ensure the world would always be safe." Clyde explained.

"By shouldering the burden on his shoulders and his alone." Ronnie Anne said in disappointment.

"So basically I end up forsaking you all?" Lincoln asked in shock.

"Let's just say you haven't been to any of our birthdays in years." Adult Lola explained.

"Not even the holidays." Adult Lily said feeling sad.

"Ok. I need to give my adult self a talking-to." Lincoln frowned, until Clyde's belt spoke in a warning tone.

" Danger alert sector 15D."

"Oh, that ain't good." Clyde said in worry.

"What's at sector 15D?" Lucy asked.

Ronnie Anne answered, "Fort DNAx. Most recent events have been going on down there."

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to check it out." Lincoln said, as he was about to go hero, until Clyde stopped him.

"You don't even know where it is."

"True." Lincoln lowered his arm.

"But I do," Albert said, "Everyone to the Beast."

"The Beast?" the kids asked.

Abert revealed to them his old vehicle the Beast. It looked the same on the outside, but inside it was tricked out with all the best advanced technology anyone oculd get their hands on.

"Wow! Pop-pop, I'm impressed." Lana gasped.

"As am I." Lisa agreed.

"Thanks. Let me show ya what she can do now." Albert started the beast up, as the tires folded and started levitating the vehicle off the ground. Albert drove the Beast to Fort DNAx.

Lincoln looked out the window, and spoke to the viewers, "I don't know what led me down the path to becoming a lone wolf superhero, but I'm gonna find out."

 **(And that's part one. The girls are so impressed with their futures, but Lincoln doesn't like the person he's turned into. Will they be able to shape up Loud 10,000 and get home in time for Albert's birthday? Tune in next time.)**


	39. Linc 10,000 Part 2

**(Welcome back, friends. Been awhile, but today I had to get this updated because today I celebrate my thirtieth anniversary of being alive. But even at this age I still have time to write, and enjoy reading the works of others. Hope you all enjoy it.)**

In the Future Royal Woods, Lincoln and his sisters aided by the Loud Sisters of the future as well as Pop-pop who was still kicking headed for Fort DNAx. When they arrived, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Lucille, Lincoln, and his sisters got out before the boy spoke to his grandfather's future self, "Ain't you coming, Pop-pop?"

"You haven't needed my help in years. Just be sure to give me one last goodbye when you're sent home." he answered sounding depressed.

Lincoln nodded and got off the Beast before frowning to himself, "All right. Time to go hero!" he activated the Omnitrix and slammed onto the dial. He emerged as Stinkfly and groaned, "I was going for Fourarms!"

"Come on!" Lucille ordered, as they all headed inside.

They entered a chamber containing various pods containing many alien species in stasis, "Is this some alien petting zoo?" Leni asked.

"It's where the DNA of several alien are stored for research purposes." Lucille explained.

Suddenly crashing through the wall was Linc 10,000 as Fourarms. Only Fourarms had a makeover much like XLR8. Unlike his past form, Fourarms now wore gold wrist and ankle bands, and wore black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that went across his chest. His eyes were green, he had a black ponytail.

"Fourarms?" Lynn and Luan asked.

"You're still here?" Fourarms 10,000 asked.

"That's right." Stinkfly confirmed.

"Well, you shouldn't be here. Now go!" the four armed alien ordered, until two figures emerged from the hole Fourarms 10,000 crashed through. Coming out was a familiar hunter that was supposed to be trapped in the Null Void, as well as a certain snake looking doctor who looked more snake-like than before.

"No one is going anywhere." Dr. Splice answered.

"Dr. Splice?" the loud girls gasped.

"Singe?" Stinkfly gasped.

Singe noticed the girls as well as Stinkfly, "So you brought back up, huh?"

"Not by choice." Fourarms 10,000 answered.

"Well, you will need it," Splice replied, "For every single one of your ten thousand alien heroes I have stolen enough DNA to create ten thousand monstrous minions."

Before Fourarms 10,000 could respond Stinkfly spoke, "We'll see about that, Splice!" he flew in to attack the doctor, who like a serpent dodged and before attacking back.

Singe jumped in and knocked the bug alien into Fourarms 10,000. Ronnie Anne and Clyde readied their blasters and opened fire on the two. Their enemies dodged, before getting close to the two fighters. Lucille cast a protection shield over Clyde and Ronnie Anne, but Singe was strong enough to overpower it and knocked the two into Lucille.

Fourarms 10,000 got up and saw the situation, before tying Stinkfly's tail down by bending a pipe in the floor, "Hey, what're you doing?!" Stinkfly demanded.

"Stay out of my way!" Fourarms 10,000 ordered, before engaging the two enemies on his own.

The girls noticed Lucille, and Lincoln's two friends standing off to the side, "Like, aren't you three going to help him?" Leni asked.

"He prefers it this way when he's around." Lucille answered.

"Yeah. He's always got this." Ronnie Anne answered in sarcasm.

Fourarms 10,000 was dodging strikes from both Singe and Splice, before shifting into a new alien none of them have seen before.

He had a green, bulbous body while resembling a puffer fish. He had three spikes sticking out the top and bottom of his head. His mouth covered mostly the upper front of him, which is filled with dull colored, pointed teeth. His eyes were connected to the corners of his lips. He had arms with four-fingered hands, short, stubby legs and a long tail. He was wearing blue pants that partly covers his stomach and has the Omnitrix symbol on the pants.

He spat a green slime substance at the two, with Splice slipping up, but Singe struck with his sword. Before the blade could connect Linc changed into another alien that looked like a walking battery with a black body, orange lightning bolt symbol on his chest along with the Omnitrix symbol and green eyes. He shocked Singe with electricity, leaving his disoriented. Linc changed into Cannonbolt and nailed him into Splice causing both enemies to crash into a wall. Cannonbolt uncurled to reveal he looked bigger and appeared to be wearing blue pants.

"Wow. I seriously rock," Stinkfly said, as Lucy used her magic to free his tail, "So what do you call that green one? Loogeyman? Spitter?"

Cannonbolt 10,000 answered, "Now that the world knows Linc Loud and all the Alien heroes are one and the same, naming them individually has become redundant." he changed back into Fourarms.

"Maybe, but giving them individual identities was half the fun," Stinkfly said, before changing back into Lincoln, "Let me guess, you're gonna tell me you haven't even talked to the guys about your life and everything else happening with you for years."

Fourarms 10,000 looked back at his kid self and answered, "I haven't." Lincoln was in shock that his adult self would stop talking to his secret people from the fourth wall about his problems and everything.

Fourarms 10,000 stood before Singe and Splice and was about to slug them. The two villains cringed, before Fourarms 10,000 punched through them and tied them up with wires and pipes.

"And once again, Linc 10,000 saves the day." Clyde said sarcastically.

To everyone's surprise, teleporting into the room was West Weselton, and Chimera, "Never fear, West and Chimera are here!" the weasel alien declared.

"So where's the action?" Chimera asked.

Fourarms 10,000 changed back to XLR8, "You're a little late for it now, guys."

"Sheesh, Linc. It's a big planet here." West said.

"You could always leave some for us instead of taking them on yourself." Chimera added.

"What'd be the point in that?" XLR8 10,000 asked sarcastically, "But while you're here. You can bring these two back to the Null Void Chamber for me?"

"Yeah, whatever." West sighed.

"West? Chimera?" Lincoln asked, as he went to them.

"Lincoln? Girls?" Chimera asked.

"Wow. I almost forgot how young you were," West noted, "And how much NICER you used to be!" he said directing the last part to XLR8 10,000 who didn't even retort. West spoke to Lincoln, "Word to the wise, kid. If you're gonna grow up. Don't grow up like him."

XLR8 snatched Lincoln and his sisters, before speaking to his sister, and friends, "I'll meet you three back at HQ." he took off carrying his young self and siblings, as the three followed.

West and Chimera walked to Splice and Singe, as the doctor spoke, "Oh, dear. Looks like you caught us." he smirked, while looking over at a particular pod.

* * *

Out in the city, XLR8 10,000 was running around carrying the younger Loud Siblings. Lincoln spoke to his adult self, "West is still here on earth with Cerise?"

"West and his family got so used to earth lifestyle they moved here on earth when it became legal for aliens to live here." his adult self explained.

"And Cerise and Chimera are free to walk about without worrying about Sting?" Lana asked.

"Him and his organization was shut down years ago. Cerise and West moved to New York where they're part of a super hero team called the Justice Soldiers."

"Justice Soldiers?" Lincoln asked.

"You'll meet them eventually."

"And Dr. Splice is still around?" Luna asked.

"He escaped from custody a few years back. I didn't think I'd see him again, but now he won't be a problem anymore."

"And what about Singe? He escaped the Null Void?" Lori asked.

"I thought that place was inescapable." Lisa said.

"We all did. But I guess even places like that has its back doors. He escaped a long time ago, but he's no longer a problem for me." XLR8 10,000 answered.

"So if Singe escaped, what about Vilgax?" Lincoln asked.

"The last I saw of him I left him in pieces," he answered, "And let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight for anyone."

"Whoa." Lincoln gasped.

Back at Fort DNAx, West and Chimera were about to escort Singe and Splice back to the Null Void Chamber. Unfortunately for them, Singe released knockout gas leaving them unconscious, "That was too easy." Singe said, before they walked to a pod labeled VX-0001.

The two opened the pod and inside looked like the remains of a horribly mutilated alien, "You know he actually looks better this way." Singe told Splice.

"He is essential to the plan to take down Linc 10,000 for good," Splice answered, before looking back at the remains, "Mr. Vilgax, so nice of you to rejoin us." he zapped the remains with a ray, and the remains started healing.

* * *

Later on, XLR8 10,000 brought the group to an HQ in the outskirts of Royal Woods. The young Louds looked around in awe, "So this is my HQ?" Lincoln asked.

"How do you afford this?" Lola asked.

XLR8 10,000 answered, "The governments paid me this much as thanks for keeping the planet safe."

"You must have a lot of cool parties here." Luna believed.

"Unfortunately, I'm always on constant patrol for any crisis. Which leaves no time for parties." The future speedy alien answered.

"Jeez, don't I have any freedom or fun anymore?" Lincoln asked incredulously.

"You'll soon realize that being me isn't all fun and games," XLR8 10,000 replied, "Now wait here until Lucille returns. You've spent enough time here already." he said, as he went to a control board and monitor.

Lincoln frowned at his future self, which didn't go unnoticed by his sisters,"Lincoln?" Luan asked.

"You ok, bro?" Luna asked.

Lincoln said nothing to them, as he walked up to his future self, before speaking, "Hey!"

XLR8 10,000 spun around, "What is it?"

"What happened to you?"

"What?"

"What happened that was so bad you turned out like this?" Lincoln demanded.

"I told you, you'll realize..." XLR8 10,000 was cut off by his younger self.

"That it's not all fun and games?! I already do know that!" he yelled, "But I would never for any reason sever all ties with my friends and family and keep it strictly business!"

"Our Lincoln is right, Linc." Lori began, as the sisters confronted him.

"Bro, you used to be cool because you were you." Luna added.

"Looking at you now and how you treat everyone. That's not how our brother would ever treat people." Lynn put in.

"So Lincoln brings up a good question. What happened?" Lana demanded answers.

XLR8 10,000 was surprised at their demanding before sighing, "I had no right to bring my family and friends into my affairs involving aliens. When Vilgax escaped the Null Void he came back once again looking for revenge."

"Some thing don't change." Lisa crossed her arms.

"This time it was different. He gave me a choice. Save my family and friends or planet earth."

"Whoa." the girls gasped.

"I know. I managed to save both, but I came this close to losing you all. I swore on that day I would never put any of you in harms way again."

"And yet you let Clyde and Ronnie Anne help around even though you leave them minimal work to do?" Lincoln asked, "Is that a way to ease your guilty conscience that must be picking at you and picking at you?"

"No!" his future self denied.

"Isn't it?" came a new voice.

The group saw Clyde and Ronnie Anne accompanied by the Future Loud sisters, "Clyde and I have said nothing all this time because we felt you let us help you a bit because you still care about us." Ronnie Anne began.

"But do you really do it because you feel guilty about trying to cut our friendships but are too proud to admit it?" Clyde questioned.

Future Lori spoke, "Linc, we're proud of what you do for the planet and everyone, really we are."

"But you stopped treating us like a family so many years ago." Future Leni said.

"Now we're just acquaintances." Future Lola put in.

"What happened between you and Vilgax was years ago," Future Luna began, "We all moved on from it."

"But you held onto that memory allowing it to tear you up inside all this time." Future Lisa said.

"That's when you stopped asking us for help." Future Lana said.

"We're the Loud Family, Linc. What was that important rule about the Loud Family?" Future Lynn asked.

Before XLR8 10,000 could try to answer, Future Luan answered instead, "We always have each others backs. Good times and bad."

"You never dragged us into any of your alien business," Future Lily spoke, "We got involved because we wanted to help you. Because you're our brother."

"And what's going to happen when it's Pop-Pop's time?" Lucille asked, "Are you going to be too busy to attend his funeral?"

"Or even mom's or dad's?" Future Lori questioned.

"I'm sorry, Linc. But I think you've spent so much time as your alien heroes you forgot what it was like to even be human and feel anything." Clyde said, while looking on the verge of breaking down.

Lincoln took another stand, "They're all right. You may be too full of yourself and proud to see the truth, because the truth is you have no one in your life anymore because you pushed them all away thinking you're protecting them. You're not protecting them at all. And that's not what I would do. Because if it's between my friends and family or devoting my whole life just to protect the planet, I'd give up being the hero life and let someone else do it!"

XLR8 10,000 was torn by all the harsh truths dropped on him by his family past and present. Before he could even say anything, an alarm sounded, "Danger Alert! Sector 1A Centric!" it kept repeating.

"What's that?" Lincoln asked.

"My problem alone," XLR8 10,000 answered before turning to Lucille, "Get the portal open and send them home!" he took off.

"Not happening," Lincoln said to himself, before speaking to Lucille, "You brought me here for a reason, and I'll bet it has something to do with Sector 1A Centric. Is it far?"

"It's sixty-one stories below us." Ronnie Anne answered, until she and Clyde gasped.

"Oh, no. That's where the Null Void projector is." Clyde gasped.

"We got to get down there." Lincoln said, as they hurried.

* * *

Meanwhile far below them in a chamber room, Splice was busy typing some stuff on a control board, while a chamber was steaming. Singe was on guard duty, until XLR8 10,000 arrived before changing into Diamondhead. Diamondhead 10,000's lower body, torso, and the top of his head were colored indigo with black lines and dots over it. There were six crystal shards on his back now, and also sported two more on the front of his chest.

"Splice! Singe! The games end now!" he declared, as his arms converted into spears.

"On the contrary," came a familiar deep voice. Coming out from the shadows was none other than Vilgax looking stronger and uglier, "It's only just beginning."

"Vilgax?" Diamondhead 10,000 gasped in shock.

"Three of us against you. Think you stand a chance now?" Singe mocked.

"He is mine!" Vilgax shouted, as he attacked Diamondhead 10,000 knocking him through walls.

"Same Vilgax never knowing when to share." Singe told Splice.

"Never mind that. Keep watch." Splice said, as he tried to get back to work only to get blasted by Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

"What's he doing?" Lucy asked her older self.

"Splice is trying to open the Null Void Chamber." Lucille answered.

"And release every alien Linc's ever sent there." Clyde added.

Lincoln looked around and saw his future self fighting Vilgax, "Vilgax? He's mine. All of you take Singe and Splice."

"With pleasure." They answered, before splitting up.

Lincoln reactivated the Omnitrix, "Let's get busy," he activated it and turned into Upgrade, "Why aren't you giving me a break today?!" he asked in annoyance.

Diamondhead 10,000 crashed through a wall leading to outside. He rolled across the roof before almost going over. He held onto the ledge, as Vilgax approached, "I will enjoy picking up where I left off years ago with you, Loud."

"Not if I can help it!" Upgrade called, as he flew in as Fighter form and blasted at Vilgax who took the shots and knocked Upgrade aside causing him to revert back into normal mode.

"Get out of here now!" Diamondhead 10,000 ordered his young self.

Upgrade groaned before answering him, "When are you going to get it through your thick skull? If it's your fight it's my fight too!"

Diamondhead 10,000 tilted his head before putting his finger to the Omnitrix symbol on Upgrade, "Well, then this might be more useful."

Suddenly Upgrade had changed into Cannonbolt much to Lincoln's shock, "Whoa! You know how to change me at will?"

Vilgax approached, and started attacking the two Lincoln's who engaged him. Diamondhead 10,000 shifted into Wildmutt who now looked more tiger-like than dog-like, "Can I even call that form Wildmutt anymore now that he doesn't look like a dog anymore?" he asked himself.

Back in the chamber, Lucille and Lucy were using their combined magic to attack Splice, while Ronnie Anne and Clyde were blasting at Singe and dodging his sword strikes. The other Loud sisters noticed tentacles seeping out through the half opened chamber, "We got to close that chamber!" Future Lisa ordered, as they hurried to the control board, only to get blocked by Singe.

"You won't be doing any of that!" he tried fighting them, until he was blasted away, but not by Ronnie Anne or Clyde, but by Albert whose right arm had turned into a blaster.

"No one messes with my grandkids!" he shouted.

"Pop-pop!" the girls called, as the younger siblings noticed his blaster arm.

"When did you get that?" Luna asked.

"A lot can happen in twenty years, Luna," Albert pulled over alien blasters for everyone, minus baby Lily, "Now let's show these two what the Loud Family is all about!"

"Yeah!" the Loud Sisters cheered, as they took the fight to Splice and Singe.

Back on the outside, Linc and Lincoln were fighting off against the revived Vilgax who was dominating them. Wildmutt 10,000 changed into Heatblast who was muscular with flames spouting from his shoulders. He blasted Vilgax with flames, but Vilgax delivered an uppercut to him sending him airborne.

Heatblast 10,000 changed into Stinkfly who was bigger and buggier and spat slime at Vilgax to try and slow him down. Vilgax dodged the slime, before launching a tentacle at Stinkfly 10,000 and slammed him into a wall, "You think you can defeat me?" he asked Linc 10,000, "I analyzed every one of your aliens. And had Splice program every one of their moves into my DNA!" he fired exploding spike balls at Linc who changed into XLR8 only to get knocked off his feet from the explosion.

When he changed into Fourarms, he was still getting thrashed by Vilgax, "Now nothing you do will surprise me anymore!"

Cannonbolt came at Vilgax from behind but the alien squid caught him and threw him to the ground. Suddenly a female voice shouted, "Get your hands off our son!" Vilgax was blasted by a laser shot.

Fourarms 10,000 and Cannonbolt saw Rita and Lynn Sr. standing in the entrance of the beast armed and ready.

"Mom? Dad?" Fourarms 10,000 asked in shock.

Lynn Sr. spoke, "No matter how old you get, son. We'll always be there to help you."

"Thanks for the assist, but you should help our sisters." Cannonbolt said.

"Don't worry, your grandfather's got that covered." Rita answered.

Vilgax came up from behind the two alien heroes tackling them off the ledge. They plummeted to the ground before landing with a crash. Fourarms 10,000 and Cannonbolt got up, as the future Alien hero was unsure what to do now, until Cannonbolt spoke, "You know he may know how all your aliens can fight, but does he know what Lincoln Loud can do?" Fourarms 10,000 looked at him, as his younger self continued, "I just hope after all this time, you haven't forgotten too. I mean after all before you even had the Omnitrix, you were always The Man With the Plan!"

Fourarms 10,000 was stirred by that title, until Vilgax emerged from the crater and launched an exploding spike ball knocking them back, "You're finished! Both of you!"

Cannonbotl stood his ground until he heard the sound of his older self transform. He turned around expecting to see another of his aliens or a new one, but he didn't. Instead he saw himself as a human, as Linc Loud. He stood tall with short white hair minus the turkey tail, and a white goatee. His attire included black boots, blue pants, and an orange shirt with the collar and sleeve cuffs colored black. The Omnitrix on his left wrist looked bigger almost like a gauntlet. He picked up an abandoned hoverboard and spoke to Cannonbolt, "Maybe it is time I started fighting more like The Man With the Plan." he smiled. Cannobolt smiled seeing his future self come out of his alien forms.

Vilgax just scoffed at the sight of him, "Your weak human form? What a novelty. Are you finally ready to surrender?"

"Actually, V, I was getting ready to settle things the old fashion way," Linc slammed onto the Omnitrix symbol of Lincoln changing him into Diamondhead. He mounted the hoverboard and spoke to his young self, "Follow my lead, Lincoln." Diamodnhead followed Linc.

Linc flew around on the hoverboard in circles around Vilgax. He jumped around and made awesome moves while whooping and cheering like he was a kid again, "You know a good thing about being human I can actually ride these." he told his young self.

"I was wondering if you even used the bathroom in alien form." Diamondhead said, as he fought Vilgax with his diamond shard barrage.

Without knowing how Linc fought as a human he was unable to lay a hand on him, while leaving him opened to an attack from Diamondhead, "If this is your attempt to stop me it's pathetic and pointless."

"If it's so pointless then how come you can't lay a hand on me?" Linc mocked, as he started leading Vilgax away.

Linc boarded across a canal, before turning back and was ready to ram Vilgax. He jumped off the board and flipped over the alien warlord before changing into Spitter. He unleashed a blast of slime at him, before Diamondhead came in and slammed his hands to the ground sending a fissure of diamonds at Vilgax knocking him into the water.

Spitter than changed into a new alien that looked like a blue lizard wearing a dark blue bodysuit with the Omnitrix symbol on the back of his left hand. He breathed an icy cold breath onto the water freezing it along with Vilgax who was frozen in a position of him trying to swim to the surface.

Diamondhead looked at the lizard alien and spoke, "Nice. But what do you call this guy?"

"Nothing. I mean I haven't named them in years." he answered with his breath visible.

"Well, I think it's time you went back to doing it." Diamondhead suggested.

"Perhaps you're right. What do you think, Subzero?" he asked.

"Eh, not enough. How about Arctiguana?" Diamondhead suggested.

"Hmm. You know that actually sounds... Cool." Arctiguana answered.

"Luan would be proud to have heard that." Diamondhead replied.

Meanwhile back in the Null Void room, the two groups of Loud sisters, Albert, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde continued fighting Singe and Splice, before Lucy and Lucille used a spell together which blew the both of them off their feet.

"You're awesome." Lucy told her older self.

"And always have been." Lucille tapped Lucy's head playfully.

"We need to close the chamber!" Albert ordered them.

The two Lisa's ran to the control board and worked fast, before the Null Void chamber closed, "That takes care of that." The Lisa's said together.

"Nice stereo!" the two Luan's joked, while everyone sighed in annoyance, except for Albert.

"We got to see if our bros are ok." Lana said, as they all headed off.

* * *

When they pinpointed their location, they saw Lincoln and Linc standing side by side, watching as Plumbers were busy lifting a perfectly cut giant ice cube containing Vilgax and hauling him away, "Lincoln!" the girls asked, as they ran to their brother.

"Are you ok, bro?" Luna asked.

"Never better," Lincoln answered with a smile, "We took care of Vilgax together." he and Linc laughed together.

The older Loud siblings took notice of their own brother, "Linc. Nice to see you in human flesh for once." Future Lori spoke.

"Yeah," he admitted before sighing, "Girls, everyone. I'm sorry. You were all right. What happened back then was in the past, but I chose not to leave it there. I've carried it with me all this time and turned into a lone wolf because of it. Forsaking you all, mom, dad, everything. But that's all gonna change now. No more of this lone hero stuff. If I ever need help, and I mean really need help I won't be afraid to call on any of you. If you're not too busy that is."

The older Loud girls smiled, as they hugged their brother, "We'd never be too busy for you, Linc." Future Lily said.

Linc smiled, before walking to the side and spoke to the others he neglected for years, "Hey. I know ignoring you guys for so many years has been rude on my part, and I'm sorry. I got so caught up in being a hero to the world I didn't even think about my friends and family. But not anymore. From now on I'm going to be a better hero by being a better person."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Lincoln popped in and the two fist bumped.

* * *

Later on at Linc's HQ, the Loud kids past and present along with Rita, Lynn Sr., Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde were gathered before a table of gifts and a birthday cake for who else but Albert, "Happy Birthday, Pop-pop/dad."

Albert looked around teary eyed, "Well, thank you everyone. Having you all here is about the best birthday gift I could ask for." he smiled at Linc the most.

Suddenly a digital screen appeared with West and an adult Cerise on display, "Hey, Linc!" West began, until he and Cerise saw him.

"Wow. Nice to talk to your real face," Cerise began before clearing her throat, "Anyway, a new group of Circus Freaks have been reported causing trouble in Quadrant 92J."

Linc stood there almost like he was thinking much to everyone's worry, until he put his arm around Albert, "Hey, can't you guys see it's my Pop-pop's birthday?" he blew into a noisemaker, "Why don't you guys handle it."

"Really?!" West asked in joy before acting calm, "I mean. Sure whatever."

"In fact. Why don't you and the soldiers handle things for awhile?" Linc suggested, "I'm taking a much needed break."

"You taking a break?" Cerise asked in surprise.

"Who are you and what have you done with Linc?" West asked suspiciously.

"Oh, West, I always loved your sense of humor." Linc laughed.

"Right. Well, catch ya later." the transmission ended.

The Loud girls looked at their adult selves, with Lana speaking, "The problem was never Vilgax, Splice, or Singe, was it?"

"Your Lincoln just needed a major attitude adjustment." Lynn Jr called it.

Lucille nodded, "Yes. We couldn't let Pop-Pop celebrate another anniversary without Linc. Especially his hundredth one."

Future Lori spoke to the younger Loud Siblings, "Look, girls. We all know your Lincoln can be a twerp and weirdo at times, but you should really enjoy him while he's the way he is."

Future Luna nodded, "Yeah, dudes. Ya never know how much you'll miss that side of him when he grows up."

The younger Loud sibs nodded, as Lucille projected a portal, "Come on. The portal's ready."

"And you guys got another birthday party to attend to." Future Luan reminded them.

The girls embraced their adult selves, with Lily handing her infant self to younger Lori. The Girls went through the portal, and Lincoln was about to before turning back to Linc, "Wait! You never told me the secrets of the watch! About how I don't have to go Lincoln!"

Linc smiled, and answered, "Trust me, you're gonna want to go Lincoln. Thanks for making me realize that. And here, take this." he handed Lincoln a small metallic cube.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Something my sibs and I should've gotten pop-pop at your birthday party."

Lincoln smiled, as he and his sibs went to the portal, "See ya!" Lincoln called.

"And we're definitely gonna be ya!" Luan joked, as the young Louds went through.

Linc and his sisters smiled, before Linc spoke to Clyde, "Clyde, what say you and I go for a spin around the city on our hoverboards tonight like old times?"

"Really?" Clyde asked hopefully.

"You bet." he raised a hand, "Up top?"

"Up top!" Clyde answered, as they high fived, "Yeah! Clincoln McLoud is back!" Linc chuckled at his friends enthusiasm.

Linc then went to Ronnie Anne and took her hands into his making her blush, "And how about dinner tomorrow night at my place? Just us."

"Really?" she asked hopefully while blushing.

Linc nodded, "It's something that's long overdo."

Ronnie Anne smiled with tears in her eyes before throwing her arms around Linc and they kissed, "I missed you, Lame-O."

Linc replied, "I missed you too."

"Did any of you tell Lincoln about your... relationship?" Future Lori asked with air quotes.

"I didn't." they answered collectively, before turning to each other and laughed.

"It's something he and Ronnie Anne's past self have to see for themselves." Linc said, as the two held hands to reveal each was wearing a ring on their fingers.

* * *

Back in the past, Albert, Rita, and Lynn Sr who came back with the food looked around seeing no sign of the kids, "Guys?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Where did they go now?" Rita asked in disappointment.

Unaware to them, the sibs exited the portal behind the Beast, "We're back." Lola and Lana cheered.

"And right on time." Lisa motioned to their parents and grandfather.

Lincoln looked at the cube before it changed into a cake. They smiled, and came out of hiding, "Surprise!" they announced

"We got you a cake, Pop-pop," Lincoln began, "Happy Birthday."

Albert smiled, "Oh, guys. This is the best 80th birthday I could ever ask for." he hugged his family, before blowing out his candles.

That night at the loud House, Lincoln was in his room looking out his window, until his door opened and the girls entered, "Hey, Lincoln." Leni started.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" he asked.

"We were wondering how you're doing." Luan said.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Today was a crazy day, bro." Luna reminded him.

"I know. Meeting our future selves and seeing the world twenty years from now." Lincoln admitted.

"We were wondering if seeing all this has affected you in any way." Lisa said.

"I mean it sure affected us." Lynn admitted.

"Well, I'm shocked to have learned all the possible things might happen in the future. But I promise you this, girls. I will never turn into the kind of Hero Linc 10,000 was when he chose to put the world's safety over family and friends."

The girls smiled, as Lola spoke, "That's all we could ask for."

"Goodnight, Lincoln." Lori said.

"Goodnight, girls," Lincoln said, as they returned to their rooms. Lincoln turned to speak to the viewers, "Yeah. Seeing all that future stuff was mind blowing. And Clyde and Ronnie Anne are going to get a kick out of it. But maybe I shouldn't tell Clyde about how Lori and Bobby got married. After all the future holds mysterious things that we need to discover for ourselves." he winked.

 **(And there you go. The girls and Lincoln managed to bring Linc 10,000 back to reality and help him defeat three of his enemies. Don't miss next time, everyone.)**


	40. Electric Gremlins

**(Hi, guys. I got a new installment ready for you. Here's where Lincoln once again gains another alien by helping more of them. Hope you enjoy it.)**

As Lincoln and Clyde were relaxing in the park one afternoon, the alien hero told Clyde of his latest adventure in the future, "Dude, you end up acquiring the DNAs of 10,000 aliens?" Clyde asked in disbelief.

"I know. Shocked me too." Lincoln admitted.

"But based off what you said, the future you sounded like a total jerk."

"Yeah, but we set him straight."

"Though aren't you worried now that you've seen your future self and changed him for the better?" Clyde wondered, "I mean don't you think you'll have to experience all that again as your older self?"

"Clyde, if there's one thing that time traveling event taught me is that the future is always changing."

"Well, let's hope you'll remember not to turn into a lone wolf hero who won't accept help from anybody." Clyde hoped.

"Don't worry, Clyde. That's the last thing I ever hope to be." Lincoln promised.

The boys suddenly heard screaming nearby, and Clyde spoke to his friend, "Trouble."

"As usual." Lincoln sighed, as the two went to find the source of the commotion.

* * *

They reached town and saw electricity sparking everywhere, which many pedestrians were running to avoid, "Is the electricity in every place going haywire?" Clyde asked Lincoln.

Lincoln looked up and saw appearing above them was a familiar battery alien he saw his adult self transform into, only it's bolt mark on its torso was colored yellow, "No way!" he gasped, "Clyde that alien is one of the new forms my future self had."

"Well, it looks like this one isn't alone." Clyde motioned to the battery alien as more of him suddenly appeared while laughing mischievously.

They watched as they spread out and started sucking up electricity in all electrical devices shorting them out, "All right, if these little guys want to cause trouble, then that's what I'm gonna give them." Lincoln went off to the side and activated the Omnitrix, "I'll show them who shocks bigger." he slammed onto the dial and became Shocksquatch.

As the battery aliens continued sucking up electricity a couple were blasted by Shocksquatch's electrical blast. They looked down at the yeti alien, who spoke to them, "You guys better stop while you can before you spoil your appetites."

The little aliens looked at each other before swarming Shocksquatch like mosquitoes, "Hey get away! Stop that!" he tried zapping the battery aliens only to see some were absorbing his power, "Oh, man if I try zapping them they'll just absorb it. Maybe going to the walking electrical monkey wasn't such a bright idea."

The little aliens started zapping Shockaquatch, and with their combined powers were able to knock Shocksquatch off his feet. The battery aliens panted panted, before they disappeared in a bolt of electricity.

Shocksquatch got up and saw his opponents were gone, "No! They got away." the Omnitrix started beeping and he changed back to Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" Clyde rushed over, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." he answered.

"Those little guys packed a wallop." the geek noted.

"No kidding," Lincoln got up, "I was sure Shocksquatch would've been more than enough to overpower them."

"Maybe if it was just one, but not that many." Clyde said.

The two suddenly heard a weak sound close by. They followed the voice and saw lying on the ground was one of the electrical aliens looking incredibly weak. It looked up at them muttering weakly like a plea.

"Oh, man it looks injured." Lincoln said.

"Think we should help it?" Clyde asked in concern.

Lincoln looked down at the helpless alien, while also thinking about how he and his buddies had been causing trouble moments ago. He sighed, "It's the right thing to do." as he reached over to pick it up, he felt an electrical shock course through his body making him scream. When it stopped, Lincoln's hair was a big white poof.

"Lincoln, nice look." Clyde chuckled.

Lincoln shot him a stink eye to shut him up, "Get me some rubber gloves." Clyde nodded and carried out his order.

* * *

Soon Clyde and Lincoln who was wearing rubber gloves was carrying the alien in his arms as they rushed for the Loud House. They went inside, and rushed upstairs where the Loud Girls were up to their usual antics, "Lisa, we need you!" Lincoln called, as Lisa approached, much to the others curiosity.

"And what do you required of me older brother?" she asked.

"This little guy needs attention." Lincoln showed her the alien, as the other sisters saw it.

"You brought an alien home?" Lynn asked.

"Check it out." Luna looked at it.

"It looks kinda cute." Lola cooed.

"It doesn't look so good." Lana noticed.

"Can you help it, Lisa?" Lincoln pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do." Lisa said, as they went to her room.

Soon enough the battery alien was contained in an orb that was hooked up to a lot of equipment, as energy was being feed back to it, "I recognize this alien that my older self transformed into." Lincoln told the girls.

"But what is it?" Leni wondered.

Lisa pulled the file up on her database, "It's called a Nosedeenian, and they hail from the Nosedeen Quasar. These battery-like aliens much like Shocksquatch are capable of harnessing electricity and absorbing it for more power. They're also mischievous little creatures always causing problems wherever they go"

"How electrifying." Luan joked, as her sibs rolled their eyes.

"Lincoln had just faced a whole bunch of these little guys that were absorbing power from every place in town." Clyde explained.

"But it's strange, right after they knocked me out they fled." Lincoln noted.

"And for good reason," Lisa continued, "If a Nosedeenian uses up too much electrical energy they will fall asleep and won't wake up until they recharge."

"Well, at least I managed to get them to use up a lot of their energy then."

"But we can assume they'll try to replenish it." Lisa stated.

"Hey, it's waking up." Lana noticed, as the lone Nosedeenian woke up having been fully energized and looked around in the containment orb while muttering and chattering.

"What's it saying?" Lola asked in confusion.

"No idea, dude." Luna replied.

"If only it could be translated." Lori said.

"Not a bad idea." Lisa smiled, as she typed some stuff on a keyboard, as the battery alien was being scanned.

"Hey, what was that ya just did to me?" the alien asked.

"Hey, we can hear you!" Lincoln gasped.

The Nosedeenian was surprised, "Wait, you can hear me? You can actually understand me?"

"Yeah." Clyde confirmed.

"Lisa, what'd you do?" Lynn asked.

"Simple, I've given him the ability to speak our native tongue." the genius explained.

"Well, this makes it easier," Lincoln said, as he began talking to the alien, "Alright, start talking, who are you and why have you hand your buddies come here on earth?"

The Nosedeenian sighed, "The name's Spark, and me and my buddies have been traveling around the galaxy looking to cause mischief and feed."

"Well, you guys really know how to pick your planets." Luan said.

"I know. This whole planet is loaded with electricity."

"Well, sorry but we need our electricity." Lori told him.

"Yeah. I figured that."

"So how come you were left by the other Nosedeenians?" Lincoln wondered.

"They didn't care. They just wanted to save their own hides," Spark explained, "Truth is I really am not like other Nosedeenians."

"Like why not?" Leni asked.

"I don't particularly like causing mischief like the others. I see the way others react to what we do, and they're never happy. Most Nosedenians wouldn't care what they think, but I do. Maybe there's something wrong with me."

"Actually, guilt is a common emotion to those who have regrets about what they do." Lisa replied.

"And do you really regret what you've been doing?" Lincoln inquired.

"I do." Spark confessed.

"It's nice to see you can admit that." Lori said.

"Spark, you have to tell us where you fellow Nosedeenians have gone too." Lincoln pleaded.

"They needed to refuel their electrical energy supply. So they could've gone anywhere."

"Once again another wild good chase." Lincoln sighed.

"Not necessarily." Lisa injected, "I should be able to pin point anywhere in the city that is experiencing multiple outages." she looked onto the monitor seeing a map of Royal Woods with dots appearing in certain spots, with more popping up, "And behold."

"Man they're really going to down on feeding." Lynn noticed.

Lisa looked at the map before looking horrified, "Oh, no."

"Oh, no, what?" Lana asked.

"I'm afraid those Nosedeenians are heading right for the Royal Woods Power Plant!"

"What?!" the group gasped.

"If they suck out all the electrical energy in that power plant they'll do so much worse to your town than they did today." Spark warned them.

"And they probably won't even stop there," Lisa added, "If they suck out the electricity from every power plant on earth they'll have enough energy to do worse to the entire planet."

"But we need electricity." Leni cried.

"Without it we'd be living like the Amish or the cavemen." Lynn feared.

Lisa's eyes widened at this possibility, "We must stop them before they can achieve their heinous goal!" she declared.

"And how?" Lola asked.

"Wait a minute," Lincoln began formulating a plan, "You said Nosedeenians fall asleep if they run out of power, right?"

"Yes." Lisa confirmed.

"Then that's what we'll do, make them wear themselves out until they fall asleep."

"It just might work, but you'll need my help," Spark said, "I can assimilate their energy into my body and store it."

"What'll you do when we succeed anyway?" Clyde asked.

"Take them somewhere else they can feed on without causing mischief to others, as for me. I'll go somewhere else instead of sticking around with those turncoats."

"Well, then welcome to Team Loud, Spark. Name's Lincoln." Lincoln said, as Lisa released him from the orb and he jumped onto the floor.

"Thanks. So, partners, Lincoln?" he offered his little arm to the boy.

Lincoln put his rubber glove back on for good measure and shook on it, "Partners. And you know, you don't have to absorb their energy yourself."

"I don't?"

"Of course not. Put your hand here and I can help you." he held out his wrist with the Omnitrix.

Spark put his hand onto the Omnitrix dial allowing it to scan his DNA. Lincoln looked at the Omnitrix seeing the silhouette of a Nosedeenian was available, "Perfect."

"We better get going." Spark said, until Lisa stopped them.

"Hold on. You two need all the help you can get."

"But what can we do in this situation?" Lori asked.

"Not to worry, I am always prepared for any type of emergency." Lisa assured her.

"Like stopping a bunch of electricity absorbing aliens?" Luna asked rhetorically.

"Precisely," Lisa opened a closet to reveal blasters, "These are power dampening device. They suck the electrical energies out of any and all things that run on electricity."

"Well, we got the tools and we got the talent." Luan joked.

"So let's go drain some batteries." Lincoln said, as the girls and Clyde geared up before piling into Vanzilla to follow the trail the Nosedeeninans were leaving.

 **(It looks like Lincoln, Clyde, and the girls are off to stop an electrical alien infestation with the help of a new allie. Will they stop the Nosedeenians before all of earth is thrust into another dark age? Tune in next time.)**


	41. An Electrifying Partnership

**(Welcome back, friends. Been awhile, but I'm back with the next update and continuation of the last one.)**

As the Loud Siblings and Clyde were packed in Vanzilla driving through Royal Woods, Lisa looking at a tablet and noticing a trail of outages that was heading right for the Power Plant. Spark the ally Nosedeenian spoke to Lori, "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can," Lori called back, "Besides I can't afford to get a ticket."

"I just want us to catch up to the Nosedeenians before they drain the power out of the city if not the world." Lincoln said.

"don't worry, with my power dampening blasters they won't stand a chance." Lisa promised.

"Have you even tested these things, Lise?" Luna asked.

Lisa grinned sheepishly, "Su-ure."

"We're almost at the Plant." Lori said, as she looked up ahead.

She pulled to a halt outside and everyone piled out, "Think they're here?" Clyde asked, until they looked up seeing the Nosedeenians laughing and sucking up electricity.

"That answer your question?" Lynn asked.

"well, Lincoln. You ready for this?" Spark asked the hero.

"More than ever." Lincoln answered, as he activated the Omnitrix and turned the dial, before stopping at the Nosedeenian silhouette. He slammed down on the dial and transformed into his own Nosedeenian who looked like the one his future self was, where the lightning bolt on his body was colored orange instead of yellow.

"Alright. Now it's evened up." Lincoln spoke.

"So what're you calling this one?" Lana asked.

"I'll call him Megawatt!" he declared.

"Huh, and I was hoping he'd go for Buzzshock." Luan told the girls.

"All right, you guys. Let's do some exterminating!" Megawatt called, as he and Spark flew in and started attacking the Nosedeenians so they wouldn't be able to assimilate the electrical energy from the Plant.

"All right, girls... And Clyde," Lynn began, "Pour it on!" they opened fire with their blasters that emitted electrical energy that latched onto a Nosedeeninan each and started draining the energy they absorbed.

"It's working!" Leni cheered.

"Like there was any doubt?" Lisa asked rhetorically.

The Nosedeenians were looking tired, but they managed to fly closer together and form an electrical connection among each other to give themselves a power boost, "What're they doing?" Megawatt asked Spark.

"They're forming an electrical connection to share power." Spark explained.

As the Louds and Clyde continued to suck power out of the Nosedeenians, the little aliens still kept their link up while still feeding on the power from the Plant, "It's not working!" Lola gasped.

"The more we try to absorb power out of them, they keep assimilating more from each other and the Plant faster." Lisa gasped.

The meter on the dampening blasters were reaching critical overload before they shorted out, "Oh, great!" Lori groaned.

"What now, dudes?" Luna asked while opened for suggestions.

No one had time to answer, as Megawatt and Spark continued to try fighting the mischief battery aliens, who kept getting stronger and stronger than them by the minute.

"This isn't working! We're not strong enough to fight them." Spark told Megawatt.

Megawatt started using his brain until an idea came to mind, "Maybe alone, but together we can. Spark, we need to form an electrical connection to counter theirs."

"What? Us against all of them won't be enough." the Nosedeenian ally doubted.

"Sometimes you have to take a chance, Spark." Megawatt told him wisely.

Spark felt moved by Megawatt's wisdom and spoke, "Then let's take that chance." the two floated close and started connecting their electrical energy and took off fighting the group of Nosedeenians.

The others watched from before as their brother and their ally fought the battery aliens in an electrical showdown. As the two good guys continued to try and separating the Nosedeenians from their link, Megawatt got another idea, "Hey, Spark, I don't think your old Nosedeenian allies are all they're cracked up to be."

The Nosedeenians hearing that were shocked, as Spark was confused before catching on, "Yeah. I mean look at them all. They have a bigger link than us and they can barely phase us."

"At this rate they'll never defeat us." Megawatt continued to mock which got the Nosedeenians angrier.

The many electrical aliens started focusing all their electrical power on Megawatt and Spark determined to prove them wrong. Clyde looked up in confused, "What're they doing now?"

Lisa studied the situation, "If I'm not mistaken, they're forcing the Nosedeenians to use all their power up on them to store for later."

"Can they hold that much?" Lori asked.

"We'll find out." Lisa answered, as they continued to watch.

Both Megawatt and Spark were struggling to contain all the energy the Nosedeenians were unintentionally feeding them, "How much longer?" Megawatt asked, while straining.

"Hopefully soon." Spark strained as well.

Suddenly they all noticed the Nosedeenians were getting sleepy and started feeding less energy into Spark and Megawatt.. Suddenly the enemies stopped feeding zapping the two and fell to the ground looking fast asleep.

"They did it!" Leni cheered.

"These guys are coughing up Major Z's." Luan joked.

Hovering above the group were Megwatt and Spark who were overstuffed with electricity, "Spark, what do you say we give the good people their power back?"

"I'm away ahead of you." Spark answered, as the two released all the built up electricity to recharge the Power Plant.

Lisa looked at her tablet seeing all the spots that were out in Royal Woods were lighting up again, "Good news, all the power has been restored to Royal Woods and more."

"Like, that's awesome!" Leni cheered.

"What a relief." Lola added.

Megawatt and Spark touched down as the alien hero changed back to Lincoln, "We did it, Spark!"

"We sure did," Spark agreed, as he and Lincoln fist bumped resulting in Lincoln getting shocked and his hair stuck up, "Whoops." Spark said sheepishly.

Later on, all the Nosedeenians who were still asleep were contained in a big orb, "You're sure that thing will hold them, Lise?" Luna asked the genius.

"Positive. They'll have no means of absorbing electricity while contained in there. And it's completely electric proof."

"Good. I can take them someplace else to satisfy their hunger and they can't get into any trouble." Spark said.

"So I guess this is goodbye, Spark?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah. At least for now."

"For now?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. After meeting a nice bunch of kids like you, I'd like to come back here one day and get to know you all more."

"Sounds wicked to us, dude." Luna answered.

"Yeah. There's so much here on earth for you to see." Lynn added.

"And we're the right group to show it to you." Lincoln finished.

"Thanks. I'll see you all again someday." Spark carried the orb containing his sleeping people and zipped off for space.

"This has really been an electrifying experience," Luan joked, as her siblings and Clyde groaned before walking off, "What? Don't act so 'shocked'!" she continued to laugh.

"Please, stop." Lisa said dryly.

As they left, they were unaware of a shrouded man watching them from around a corner, "The boy is indeed a problem. So it looks like I must get my partners ready for our master's plan." he showed his purple eyes.

 **(And there you go. Lincoln and Spark defeated the Nosedeenians and saved the city's energy supply. And another ally to Lincoln's arsenal. And it's good to, because a new enemy is on the horizon with a plan.)**


	42. Memory Catalog

**(Hi, guys. This'll be my last update for 2018. And I hope to see you all again in the New Year. Enjoy.)**

On the Loud Sofa, Lincoln was sitting down surrounded by old newspapers, scissors, glue, and an album. He was currently cutting out an article about one of his heroic escapades as his alien heroes. After gluing it to a page in the album he turned to the fourth wall, "Hi there. You're probably wondering what I'm doing now? Well, after a month since I found the Omnitrix my alien hero selves have been the talk of Royal Woods. So I've decided to catalog and scrap book as many articles as I can featuring them. You know as a means to keep track of not only the crimes I've stopped, but also about the villains I've faced. And let's face it, I've dealt with a lot of strange villains."

The front door opened, and entering was Lincoln's sisters, "Yo, bro, we're home!" Luna greeted.

"Hey, girls, how was your day?" Lincoln asked.

"Like it was totes awesome." Leni answered.

"Whatcha doing there, Lincoln?" Lana asked, as she went over to her brother.

"Scrap booking." he answered.

Luan noticed one article, "Hey, this was from when you fought that Kurt guy."

Luna picked one up, "And this is from when you first fought the Rockin' Reaper at Mick Swagger's concert."

Lucy looked at an article, "And this is where you fought Ghostfreak at Castiel University."

The girls looked through the articles yet to cataloged, as Lori spoke, "Wow, Lincoln, I can't believe you really did do all of this."

Lisa noted some articles, "Technically these ones were done by Lincoln's alien forms during that time they were separated. Still none the less they are extensions of Lincoln's mind."

Lynn looked at some articles themselves, "Not only have you faced some wicked villains and crooks, but you've used so many different aliens as well."

"I like this shot they got of Diamondhead here," Lola looked at an article, "Definitely his good side."

"Yeah. I'm cataloging these articles to keep track of the enemies I've faced and how I defeated them so I can learn from experience should I fight them again." Lincoln explained.

"Clever idea, brother." Lisa admitted.

Lincoln put another article in the book, "But yeah. Ever since I got this watch I've had to deal with things I never thought I'd ever deal with. I mean from intergalactic warlords, hunters, mad men, rogue aliens, warlocks, demons, and just plain criminals."

"Yeah, most boys your age just deal with the challenge of puberty." Lori noted.

"But you never had to always face these problems alone." Luan reminded Lincoln.

"Yeah. You have others that got your back aside from us." Luna put in.

"Like Carthur. Remember him?" Lana asked.

"How can I forget?" Lincoln asked rhetorically, "Of course he didn't start off as an ally. When I first met him he and Agrilock kidnapped me and you Lana."

"We thought Carthur was just like Agrilock, but really he was just a lost boy who wanted to be stronger. And in the end he turned on the one who made him who he was to save us all." Lana said.

Lincoln nodded, "Wherever he is in the galaxy now, I hope he's doing better."

"And how about those other two hunters who were actually double agents, West and... What was the other one?" Lynn asked.

"Tetrax."

"Right, he was a Diamondhead too." Lynn recalled what Lincoln told them.

"Yeah. At first I thought those two were just like Kraab and Sixsix who wanted to retrieve the watch and turn it over to Vilgax for a price. Luckily they turned out to be reliable allies." Lincoln said.

"We aren't forgetting about Cerise and Chimera, are we?" Leni asked.

"Of course not," Lincoln replied, "She was a prisoner against her will under Sting. And he turned her into Chimera. I'm just glad Chimera despite her what's the word to use?"

"Savagery?" Lisa suggested.

"Let's go with that. She's still a valuable ally just as Cerise is. I just truly hope some day Sting's organization will be shut down for good and she doesn't have to go on the run anymore."

"We all hope for that, Lincoln." Lori replied in sympathy.

"And you just recently gained a new ally named Spark." Luan reminded her brother.

"True. Plus adding Pop-Pop with all of you I'm glad to know I'm never alone. More allies I have the safer and confident I am when facing any enemy."

"And it will be easier since you've already trapped Vilgax and Singe in the Null Void." Leni noted.

"Even though they are stuck there, we should still be weary should they ever find any means of escaping." Lisa said.

"Yeah. After all Psyphon is still out there." Lincoln recalled.

"Even Astorix is still looking to find means to bring Zartax back to our dimension." Lucy added.

"Well, whatever comes back or I face down the line I know me and my aliens will be ready for them." Lincoln said confidently.

"And we'll be there to have your back, bro." Luna promised.

"Every single one of your aliens backs." Luan joked.

"Thanks, girls." Lincoln smiled.

"Come on, we'll help you finish your scrap book." Lori offered, and so the siblings started putting together Lincoln's new scrap book.

After putting the last article in they closed the book that was labeled, 'Alien Heroics Vol 1'. Lincoln smiled and spoke, "Thanks, girls. And this is just the beginning. My next scrap book will be filled with all sorts of new adventures and fights."

"We can't wait to see what any future ones will be like for both you and even us." Lynn added.

Luan came in with drinks on a tray, and each one took a glass, "Well, girls. To future alien fights and victories."

"Cheers!" they toasted, while raising their drinks up.

 _Indeed there were still more fights to come for Lincoln Loud the alien hero and wielder of the Omnitrix, but he knew he would not have to face them by himself. He had friends and family to support him no matter how bad things may get. And trust me when I say this, things are definitely going to get bad._

 **(And there you go, a little clip show to recap some of the things that's happened recently with him and his family since he first started fighting aliens. Don't miss next time where Lincoln finds new aliens and new enemies as well. Until then, everyone have a Happy New Year.)**


	43. Curse of the Werewolf

**(Welcome to the new year, my friends. Hope you're all still itching for some more action and adventure with the Loud Family.)**

One night in Royal Woods, Stinkfly was flying above the town keeping an eye out. He stopped in mid air and spoke to the viewers, "Evening, tonight's patrol isn't just random. I'm on the hunt for something. What is it you ask? Well, I'm not exactly sure yet," he said sheepishly, "Only because my target has been slipping away before I could arrive. Here's the short version. Over the past week, satellite and communication equipment have been stolen in various spots in town. No one's been able to identify the thief because it was too fast for them. But that's going to change soon enough."

Suddenly an alarm started ringing close by. Stinkfly looked down and saw it was coming from a spot where many satellite dishes were set up, "That's my cue." he flew down to the scene.

Upon landing he saw many guards on the ground looking unconscious or groaning. He flew to one that looked half awake, "Hey, did you see who did this?" the guard motioned down the path leading to all the satellites, "Thanks." he flew down the path hoping to catch the perpetrator.

When he heard the Omnitrix started beeping he landed and changed back, "Ok. Guess I got to go on foot." Lincoln went along the path, making sure to stick to the shadows so not to be seen.

As he got closer to the satellites he could hear growling sounds, "What is that sound?" Lincoln asked himself, as he followed the sound.

The alien hero boy stopped as he reached the satellite dishes, and saw something bit and hairy was struggling to detach one satellite from its foundation, "What the heck is that thing?" Lincoln wondered, until he got a good look at the creature and saw it was an big anthropomorphic canine with bluish-grey fur, a long flowing dark mane, a large bushy tail, three sharp claws on each hand and foot, and pink eyes, "No way. A werewolf?" he said in shock.

The werewolf almost had the satellite removed from it's spot, as Lincoln kept clicking at the watch, "Come on, I need you now," he pleaded, until the watch went green again, "Yes! It's hero time." he slammed down on the dial and transformed.

Before the werewolf could take the satellite, a fireball nailed it in the back. It let out a painful howl before turning around to see Heatblast, tossing a fireball up and down, "That ain't yours to take, wolfy."

The werewolf growled, as he went to pounce Heatblast, but the fire alien jumped back to gain distance between him and his opponent, "Wanna play ball, boy?" he threw another fireball at the werewolf who dodged and started moving around trying to pounce Heatblast from every corner.

The fire alien however kept powering up his flames making the werewolf back away from him. Heatblast found a clear opening and hit his target with another fireball. The werewolf yelped and recoiled, while Heatblast approached it, "Alright, buddy. I don't know where you came from, but I'm still taking you in to be looked at," suddenly a thundering sound was heard, and Heatblast looked up and saw storm clouds, "No-no! Please don't rain! Please don't rain! Please don't..." it started pouring on Heatblast putting his flames out, "Rain." he finished dryly.

He suddenly looked ahead and saw the werewolf was gone, "No! He got away," he grumbled, "Well, I better get out of here myself." he took off running in the rain before the watch timed out. He rode on his hoverboard all the way back to his house.

* * *

At the Loud House, everyone was watching TV, until the door opened and Lincoln stepped inside looking drenched, "Oh, my goodness, Lincoln." Rita gasped.

"Hi, guys." he said dryly.

Lynn Jr. took notice of his drenched state, "What is it raining?"

Lincoln gave her a dry look before answering in sarcasm, "No, Lynn. I'm a pearl diver."

Luna and Luan brought Lincoln over to the couch, as Leni grabbed a blanket to cover him up, "Lincoln, what happened out there?" Luan asked.

"Yeah, dude. Last checked you said you were looking to investigate all the satellite and communication device robberies." Luna added.

"I was, and I found out who is behind it."

"So who is it?" Lola asked.

"You're probably not going to believe me." Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln, we deal with aliens and other crazy stuff ever since you got that watch," Lori reminded him, "What could we not believe?"

"Ok, you want the truth? I'll tell you. I just barely escaped a ravage werewolf." the white haired Loud came clean.

"Wait, what?" Lynn Jr. asked in confusion.

"A werewolf?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's right." he confirmed.

"Lincoln, out of all the things you've said that is by far the most ridiculous thing yet." Lisa replied.

"I'm not kidding. It was real." Lincoln argued.

"I agree with Lincoln," Lucy voiced her opinion, "Remember Lincoln fought a demon and a dark sorcerer. So don't deny the existence of werewolves."

"Even if what you say is true, what would a werewolf be doing with satellite equipment?" Lisa inquired.

"I have no idea. But I managed to stop it before he could make off with another one," Lincoln admitted, "But without a doubt it's going to come back."

"Perhaps I should accompany you?" Lucy suggested.

"Well, it would be nice to have another head to watch my back." he admitted.

"How about ten heads?" Luan offered.

"If you girls are gonna help me fight a werewolf then you're going to need to be prepared." Lincoln warned them.

"And as such, I am prepared." Lisa answered. And so everyone went to bed knowing tomorrow night was going to be long and tiring.

* * *

The next night, Lucy had teleported herself and her siblings to the same spot where Lincoln fought the werewolf, "This is the place?" Luna asked.

"This is it." Lincoln confirmed.

"If we find this werewolf we should keep it as a pet." Lana suggested.

"We are not having a werewolf as a pet!" Lola protested, "You and Charles are all the canine the house needs."

"Like keep it down." Leni hushed them.

"Yeah, you wanna give us away?" Lynn asked rhetorically, until a growling could be heard.

"Tell me that's someone's stomach." Lori said nervously.

The siblings nodded, until they looked into the shadows and saw stepping into the light was their lupine target. The siblings backed away, as Lucy looked awestruck, "A real werewolf. Pinch me, I'm dreaming," Luan pinched her, "Ow." she said dreamily.

"Girls, blasters up." Lori ordered, as the siblings whipped out a hand blaster.

"Time for Four Arms to join the party," Lincoln activated the watch, and transformed. To his surprise he came out as Wildvine, "Oh, terrific." he said dryly.

The werewolf howled as it went on the attack. The girls started blasting at it with their blasters, as Lucy was launching spell blasts at it. It took a few hits but brushed them off, before coming right for the girls. Wildvine quickly grabbed a seed bomb and threw it at the vulpine that detonated in front of the beast.

The werewolf growled at Wildvine and attacked him instead. The plant alien was maneuvering around, before wrapping his vines around the creature's wrists, ankles, and even it's muzzle, "We're fighting my way now." Wildvine burrowed into the ground taking the werewolf with him.

The girls looked all around wondering when they'd come up. Soon Wildvine popped up from the ground behind them with the werewolf, and started slamming him onto the ground all around him multiple times. The werewolf growled before tackling Wildvine, and they rolled across the ground and out of sight of the girls.

The werewolf went at Wildvine's arm and sunk his teeth into it, before Wildvine punched him off. He looked at his arm and acted smug, "I didn't feel anything," suddenly the Omnitrix started beeping, "Oh, dang it!" he cursed before changing back into Lincoln.

The werewolf growled at the boy who spoke nervously, "Good boy. Maybe I half a milkbone somewhere." he felt around in his pants pockets for something.

The beast didn't give Lincoln any time and pounced at him. Lincoln cried as he held up his arms, and the creature clawed at the Omnitrix twice. The collision knocked Lincoln onto his butt, as the werewolf looked down at him. He opened his mouth looking ready to bite Lincoln, until he was blasted behind by the girls and was forced to flee.

"Lincoln, are you ok?" Luna asked, as the girls ran to their brother.

"I'm ok." he answered, while being helped up by Lana and Lola.

"Ok, Lincoln. You're right. A werewolf is behind all this." Lisa admitted.

"What do we do now?" Luan asked.

"Let's go home and regroup." Lincoln suggested, while unaware of the Omnitrix glowing. After entering Lucy's portal, the werewolf peeked around the corner and was determined to claim his target.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Lisa was explaining things to her siblings and parents, "So for starters Lincoln was correct about the thief being a werewolf. However we're still unaware of what the werewolf needs with satellite dishes and whatnot."

"Maybe he's looking to use them to broadcast his new TV show worldwide. You're watching The Howl Network!" Luan let out a wolf howl, before laughing. Her family just rolled their eyes and groaned.

As Lisa continued explaining things, Lincoln started scratching his back while groaning. He kept groaning so much, the rest of the family were confused, "What in the netherworld is wrong with you, Lincoln?" Lucy asked.

"I'm suddenly itching all over." Lincoln groaned as he jumped onto the carpet and dragged his butt across it.

"Ew! Lincoln, have some class." Lola gagged.

"I can't help it, Lola." Lincoln groaned, as suddenly his body started turning blue, his hands and feet started growling long nails, his ears started turning pointed, and his snow white hair was getting darker.

The family looked in shock, "Uh, dude." Luna began.

"What?" he asked.

"You're..." Lori began.

"I'm what? Spit out already!"

"All hairy!" Leni cried.

"Huh?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Look at yourself." Lola whipped out a hand mirror and showed Lincoln his reflection.

Lincoln saw he was starting to look canine-like, much to everyone's including the pets shock, "What is happening to..." he let out a wolf howl upon instinct, with Charles playing along howled along with him. The Loud family looked in shock, as Luan spoke.

"Well, looks like it's the return of Dog-Lincoln." she laughed nervously.

 **(And there's part one. Looks like Lincoln has been cursed by the werewolf. Can the girls find a way to help him before something worst happens. See you next time.)**


	44. Beast vs Beast

**(And we're back with the second installment. Lincoln's undergoing another wolf transformation, but is this transformation what they think it is?)**

The Loud family was in shock, as their only son/brother was starting to look like a wolf boy, "This isn't happening to me! Not again!" Lincoln cried, as he scratched his back using his foot.

"Lincoln's been cursed by the werewolf. Gasp!" Lucy said in shock.

"Lincoln, what exactly happened when you fought the werewolf?" Lisa inquired.

"Did it bite you?" Lynn asked.

"When I was Wildvine, but it barely penetrated the roots." the boy explained.

"Maybe that's as far as it needed to go." Lucy suggested.

"So we got to deal with a dog Lincoln again?" Leni asked her family.

The group was concerned, until Lynn spoke up, "Anybody know where we can find a silver bullet?"

The family gasped, "Junior!" the father gasped.

"How could you even think of wanting to shoot Lincoln?" Rita gasped in equal shock.

"I'm not saying we shoot him where it hurts," Lynn answered in defense, "We just graze him a little."

"We're not shooting anybody." Lynn Sr. answered.

"What about Lisa's formula she used to change Lincoln back before?" Lola suggested.

Lisa spoke up, "Negative. That formula only works with those who've been spliced by animal DNA. Since Lincoln wasn't spliced this time but cursed, it will not change him back."

"So what can we do to help him?" Lori asked.

"The only thing we can do," Lucy began, "We have to find the werewolf and kill it. Doing so will undo the curse placed on Lincoln."

"And if we don't?" Lana asked.

"Then Lincoln will end up changing into a werewolf permanently and will go after his family and loved ones." Lucy explained drearily.

"Oh jeez," Lincoln shivered until his stomach rumbling, "Hey, I'm hungry." the girls and his parents backed away from Lincoln thinking he was craving human flesh, "Not for you guys. For regular food." Lincoln ran to the kitchen and tore through the fridge eating anything he could find be it straight from the container or carton.

"Hey, don't clean it all out!" Lynn warned him.

"He's already starting to act more canine with an increased appetite." Lucy noted.

"Ok, so how do we find this werewolf?" Luna asked, "We can't just wait for it to strike another place it'll be too late for Lincoln."

"Agreed, which is why we're going to find it's lair," Lucy continued, "I've been working on the tracking spell in Great Grandma's book, and we should be able to track the beast back to where it's hiding."

"So let's get going." Luan suggested, as Lincoln started trying to chew on the furniture.

"Be quick, girls." Rita warned them.

* * *

So after the girls armed themselves again, Lucy opened a portal back to the spot they tussled with the werewolf, "Ok, we're at the scene of the crime. Now what?" Lincoln asked, as he started getting more hair on his body.

"Watch." Lucy answered, and she concentrated her magic revealing a trail of werewolf footprints.

"You found the trail, Luce!" Lynn cheered.

"Let's go." Lori ordered, as they followed it.

They followed the trail down the road which eventually led to the woods, "Trail continues on here." Lucy noticed.

Lana smelled the tracks, "And they're still fresh."

"Alright, everyone let's proceed with caution." Lori explained, until Lincoln let out another howl.

The girls shushed their brother while noticing he started looking more dog-like then before with a wolf muzzle, "Sorry, girls." I can't help it." Lincoln spoke in a different voice.

"Your voice is changing, Lincoln." Leni noted.

"And you're starting to look taller too." Lisa added.

Lincoln looked himself over, "Oh, man. We gotta find that werewolf and quick." he said nervously.

"Come on." Lucy said, as they continued on, and found a cave up ahead.

"Think that's where he lives?" Luan asked.

"No doubt about it." Lucy answered.

"Torches, girls." Lori instructed, as they turned on their flashlights and proceeded inside.

As they walked through the cave, they shined their lights all around seeing no sign of the werewolf. Lynn looked around feeling something was off, "Doesn't something feel strange here?"

"What do you mean?" Leni asked.

"I'm no werewolf expert, but shouldn't a lair belonging to one have more bones and corpses and stuff?" the sports girl asked.

"That is strange," Lucy admitted, "This werewolf we're after doesn't appear to behave like the normal kind."

"It's been stealing high tech equipment, and you're realizing this now?" Lisa asked rhetorically.

Before they could go further, Lincoln stopped them, "Hold up, girls," he sniffed the air, "Our flea bag friend is just up ahead. Better go hero now while we have the element of surprise."

"Lincoln, we don't know if this transformation could affect your aliens too." Lisa warned him.

"I gotta try," he prepared to activate the Omnitrix only to notice something, "Guys, the Omnitrix is gone!"

"What?" they asked in confusion.

They looked at his left wrist seeing no sign of the watch, "You're right, dude, it's a no show." Luna gasped.

"But we saw you with it moments ago." Leni recalled.

"Yeah, it's not like it could get up and walk away." Lori added.

"It's stuck to you like glue." Luan joked.

"Great," Lincoln grumbled, "I'm turning into a werewolf and I've lost the watch. Can this get any worse?"

They heard familiar growling and stepping out from another tunnel in the cave was their werewolf thief, "You just had to ask?" Lisa asked rhetorically.

"He definitely doesn't look happy to see us." Lana noticed, as the beast started circling them.

"Girls, blasters." Lori ordered, as they armed themselves.

"Wait!" Lincoln blocked them, "The only way to undo this curse is if it's beaten. I want the pleasure of doing that."

"But Lincoln, without the watch you're..." Lana warned him.

"This is my choice." Lincoln answered, as he growled at the werewolf who growled in return.

The two ran at each other and started fighting like the beasts they were. As they fought Lisa started pondering before speaking, "Girls, let's follow the tunnel the werewolf came down."

"What for?" Lola asked.

"I have a feeling we'll find what we're looking for." Lisa answered, as they hurried down the tunnel leaving Lincoln and the werewolf to fight.

As the girls followed the tunnel they reached the exit and found themselves in another cavern. What was more shocking is they found all the stolen equipment for the past week and such was pieced together to from a big machine.

"What the?" Luna gasped.

"Well, we found the stolen equipment." Lynn said.

"Lisa, what is that thing?" Lori asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before." the genius confessed, but still marveled at the contraption.

"Ok, we're definitely not dealing with an ordinary werewolf." Lana said.

Suddenly Lincoln was thrown down through the tunnel and landed before the girls, "Turns out, this is hard." Lincoln groaned, as the werewolf came out looking ready to finish it.

Lincoln got up and growled, "I'm not losing to you, ya walking pelt!" suddenly to everyone's surprise, Lincoln's muzzle opened up four ways before emitting a powerful green ultrasonic howl at the werewolf who in turn did the same releasing a pinkish purple ultrasonic howl from its quadra-hinged muzzle.

The two wolves were knocked back, as rocks started dropping from the ceiling, "We gotta move!" Lori called, as they all headed for cover in another tunnel.

As they stopped to catch their breath, Lori spoke to Lincoln, "Did you literally open your muzzle four ways?"

"Like, yeah. Wolves can't do that," Leni added, "Can they?"

"Nope. Because Lincoln is not a werewolf." Lisa deduced.

"Then what is he?" Lynn asked, until Lincoln looked at himself, and saw his clothing had started changing to a dark orange bodysuit, with the Omnitrix symbol appearing on his waist like a belt buckle.

"The Omnitrix, it's back." Luan cheered.

"Actually, it never left." Lisa explained.

Lincoln realizing it too gasped, "She's right. I'm not an ordinary werewolf. I'm an _alien_ werewolf."

"An alien werewolf?" Lori asked.

"This has just made my day." Lucy said happily.

"Lincoln, did the werewolf happen to touch the Omnitrix when you fought him before your transformation?" Lisa inquired.

"Yeah. It scratched the Omnitrix. So it absorbed its DNA like it did with Vilgax and Spark."

"But why has your transformation been a slow process?" Lynn asked.

"Not sure, but at least we know I'm not going to end up losing my mind to my animal instincts." Lincoln said in relief.

"So now that we know you're a new alien, you gonna name it now?" Luna asked.

"Right. Any ideas?"

"How about Lincwolf?" Luan suggested.

"That's not clever at all, Luan." Lincoln answered dryly.

"Yeah. You need something catchy for an alien who can move like a blitz." Lynn agreed.

"Right, a blitz," Lincoln agreed, as an idea starting coming to him, "Blitz. Yeah! That'll work. I'll call him Blitzwolfer!"

"Blitzwolfer?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" he asked.

"I think it does." Lucy nodded in approval.

"Yeah it's good, but right now we gotta get out of here." Lori explained.

"Leave that to me." Blitzwolfer answered, as he started sniffing the ground and led the way.

* * *

The girls followed their alien brother, until they reached an exit leading them back into the woods, "we made it." Lola cheered with Lana, until they heard a familiar beeping sound.

Blitzwolfer flashed, and suddenly stood as Lincoln Loud with no wolf features at all, "Lincoln, it's you!" Leni cheered.

Lincoln looked himself over, "Yes! The watch finally timed out," he looked through his aliens before stopping on the silhouette of Blitzwolfer, "And look at our new comrade."

"We should head home now and tell mom and dad." Luna suggested.

"Agreed. Before more happens here." Lori said, and without warning the werewolf alien landed before them.

"Dang it!" the kids groaned.

Lincoln took a stand against the alien, "So you're an alien after all. What were you doing with all that equipment in there?"

"Yes. I inquire the knowledge behind that device you constructed." Lisa added.

To everyone's surprise, the alien answered, "You can kiss my hairy feet."

"So you can talk." Lincoln answered.

"Yes. And now that you've seen enough I can't let you live." the alien werewolf answered, as he tried to attack the group, only for Lynn and Luna to open fire with their blasters shooting at him.

"Keep it busy, until the Omnitrix recharges." Lincoln ordered his sisters, as he took cover.

The girls kept blasting at the alien, while Lucy was using her magic against it. The alien dodged whatever he could before unleashing his sonic howl attack.

The girls kept their distance from the alien, while still firing shots. Lincoln watched while tapping the Omnitrix, "Come on-Come on!" he pleaded, before the watch turned green, "Yes! Time to make up for lost times as a werewolf." he activated the watch, and transformed.

As the alien werewolf was about to attack the girls again a blast of electricity zapped him and he crashed into a tree. He looked up and saw Shocksquatch approach, "I think it's time to put you through obedience school."

"I'll put you through school!" the alien growled, as he launched at Shocksquatch and trying biting and clawing at him.

Shocksquatch fought back with tazer punches and electrical blasts. The werewolf alien grappled with Shocksquatch as their fight ended up leading them to the edge of a cliff. The beast unleashed a sonic howl at the electric ape who landed on his back almost ready to go over the edge. When he saw his enemy about to pounce him, Shocksquatch spoke, "Hope you can swim!" he caught the werewolf alien and sent him over the ledge.

Shocksquatch looked down and saw the alien werewolf scream while plummeting to the waters below, "I wonder if alien dogs go to heaven too?" he asked himself before changing back.

"Lincoln!" the girls called, as they raced over.

"You're alive, dude!" Luna cheered.

"Where's Fido?" Lori asked.

"He took the plunge." Lincoln motioned to the cliff.

"We should try and go back to the cave and find out what he was building." Lisa suggested.

"Lis', there's no way that machine could've survived that cave in." Lynn told her.

Lisa sighed, "Perhaps you're right."

"Yeah. Besides we gotta let mom and dad known I'm ok." Lincoln noted, as Lucy opened a portal to lead them home.

* * *

Later back at the Loud House, Rita and Lynn Sr. were hugging their son, "We're so glad you're all right, sweetie." Rita began.

"I can't believe you were actually turning into an alien werewolf and not a real one." Lynn Sr. added.

"Surprised us all." Lincoln admitted.

Luan spoke to Lisa who was looking through the alien database, "Find anything on that alien, Lisa?"

"I have. Our canine friend was a Loboan, and these werewolf aliens inhabit the moon Luna Lobo." the genius answered.

"Anything in that database on what he was building?" Lincoln asked.

"Negative." she replied.

"So I guess we'll never find out what it was up to?" Luna asked.

"You sure it wasn't just looking for a way to phone home?" Luan asked, "I mean that was communications equipment he was stealing."

"No idea." Lisa answered.

"Well, guess we'll never find out." Lincoln sighed.

Meanwhile inside the cave, the machine the Loboan had constructed was still standing, as it was protected by a purple force field. The Loboan entered the cave looking soaked. He looked up at the machine and said to himself, "All according to plan."

 **(And there you go. Lincoln was actually transforming into an alien werewolf. And now has a new one in his arsenal. But what is the Loboan planning to do with that machine? Don't miss next time. I know in the original the Loboan didn't speak, but in this case I'm making it so he could. See you all around.)**


	45. Mummies in the Cornfield

**(Welcome back readers. I got a new chapter all lined up, where Lincoln and his sisters discover another alien with an agenda.)**

One night out in a cornfield, a rave was going on and tons of wild and crazy teens were partying it up. One teen spoke to a group, "Let's go pick some corn and hold them over the bonfire."

"Awesome. Instant popcorn." another agreed, as the four started trekking into the cornfield and started picking corn from any stalks that had them.

"Ripe for the picking." one said, as he was picking corn off the stalks.

When another teen was about to grab some from another stalk he bumped into something, "Hey, watch it, yo!" he looked up and saw the thing he bumped into was a tall mummy creature wearing a red and gold colored pharaoh's head-dress and a matching colored greave. On it's body were purple glowing lines seeping through the wrappings crevices.

The creature looked down at the boy with glowing purple eyes and moaned like a zombie. The boy backed up a bit before chuckling, "Hey, guys, check this out!" the others came over and saw the mummy.

"Dude, what're we looking at?" one asked.

"Hey, ain't you a long way from Egypt, pal?" the third asked the mummy.

"Or is your tomb buried out here?" another asked, as the boys laughed.

The mummy said nothing, and instead extended his arms and from them came bandage wrappings that ensnared their legs, "what the?" one asked, as the mummy threw them over its shoulders and they crashed into the field.

"Ok, I'm done here!" one said in a panic before running away.

"Wait for us!" another cried, as they ran after their friend.

They ran through the cornfield pushing away any stalks that were in their way. Just then they thought they were home free, the mummy appeared before them with purple lightning striking around it. The boys pulled to a halt, as the mummy once again extended his arms releasing more wrapping bandages. The boys screamed as their vision went dark upon being wrapped in bandages.

* * *

The very next day at the Loud House, Lincoln was busy looking up some news articles online and discovered one of the latest articles, "Hmm, boys gone missing in cornfield outside Royal Woods during Rave Party. Eyewitnesses reported purple lightning in the field when the abduction took place. Purple lightning?" he asked, before recalling how he and his sisters fought the alien werewolf they noticed the purple lightning in the sky whenever the werewolf was present, "Hmm. I better do some investigating." he slipped out his window and scaled down the side of the house before activating the watch and became XLR8.

"Time to run!" he took off running through Royal Woods before running out of town. He ran down the road before skidding to a halt and found the cornfield where the boys disappeared in, "There must be some kind of clue around here." he zipped around the cornfield looking for clues of any kind, until he saw something on the ground.

He picked it up and saw it was a bandage wrap, "Bandage wrapping? This doesn't look like the kind used for treating wounds," he suddenly saw a purple glowing trail on the ground, "What in the?" he started following the trail leading him out of the cornfield and saw the trail stopped, "Great, cold trail." he sighed, before hearing his cellphone ring. He reached behind his back pulling his phone out from who knows where, and answered it, "Hello?"

"Lincoln, where are you. We're all about to dump our trash and that's your job to take it out." came Lori's voice.

"Don't worry, Lori. I'll be right there." XLR8 answered, before ending the call and ran back for home.

When he arrived he changed back into Lincoln, and went inside seeing his sisters bringing down their trash bags, "About time, bro." Luna said.

"Where were you?" Leni asked.

"Doing a little investigating."

"Investigating what?" Lola inquired.

"There was an abduction at the cornfield last night, and I had to check it out."

"Why exactly?" Lori asked.

"You guys remember when we fought the werewolf alien awhile back?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, so?" Lynn asked.

"Well, you noticed how there was a lot of purple lightning around the area he was in?"

"Yeah?" Luan wondered.

"According to the article there was a lot of purple lightning around the cornfield last night." Lincoln explained.

"You think our alien wolf is back?" Lana asked.

"I don't think so. I found this at the scene of the crime." Lincoln showed them the wrapping.

"A piece of toilet paper?" Lynn asked not sounding impressed.

"Dude, that doesn't look like toilet paper." Luna noticed.

"If I may." Lisa asked, as she inspected the bandage.

As she inspected it, Lincoln asked, "See anything?"

"Only that this bandage is the kind used to preserve bodies after they've expired." Lisa answered.

"Like the kind they use on mummies." Lucy added.

"Why would something like that be out in the cornfield?" Leni asked.

"I don't know. But it wasn't the only thing I found out there."

"What else did you see?" Luna asked.

"I saw this trail in the ground of glowing purple stuff." Lincoln put in.

"Glowing purple stuff?" Lori wondered.

"Fascinating," Lisa said intrigued, "I wanna have a closer look at this purple stuff if you don't mind."

"Sure. After I take out all this trash." Lincoln said, as he started hauling the garbage outside. After Lincoln completed his chore, the Loud siblings piled in Vanzilla and drove off.

* * *

As Lori drove her sibs outside Royal Woods, Lincoln kept a look out the window before speaking up, "Stop right here, Lori. This is the field."

Lori pulled up, and the siblings piled out, "Well, bro. Lead on." Luna said.

Lincoln nodded, as he led the way with his sisters following. As they trekked through the cornfield, Lincoln suddenly stopped and looked down at the same trail, "This is it." he said.

Lisa took out a scanner and held it over the purple glowing trail. She checked the readings and started looking worried, "Oh, dear, this is very concerning."

"What do you mean, Lise?" Lynn asked.

"The readings on this trail is off the charts."

"So how do we get them 'on' the charts?" Luan joked and laughed, as her siblings groaned.

"This is serious business," Lisa warned her comedic sister, "Whatever left this trail is giving off an incredible surge of energy."

"The trail went cold outside the cornfield." Lincoln stated.

"Let's have a look." Lisa said, as they followed the trail to the location.

When they reached the open field they saw the trail ended,"Well, this stinks."

"Poo-poo." Lily agreed.

"Where do we even go now if there's no trail?" Lana asked.

"I'll see if Wildmutt can find a scent it can track." Lincoln said, as he was about to activate the Omnitrix, until the sky started getting darker.

"Fine time for Patchy Drizzle to be wrong about the weather." Lola grumbled.

Lucy started concentrating and gasped, "Everyone, we're not alone."

The siblings were concerned until they looked ahead and saw four figures approaching. When they got close the saw they were four humanoid mutant figures glowing black and purple. Leni and Lori screamed, as Lynn asked in shock, "What the heck are those things?!"

"I don't know, but they're pulsating with the same energy signature in the trail." Lisa feared.

"Now's your cue, Lincoln." Lola reminded her brother.

"On it." Lincoln answered, as he activated the Omnitrix and transformed coming out as Wildvine.

"Alright, fellas. Come and get some." Wildvine beckoned them.

The mutant monsters ran at Wildvine who ensnared their legs with his vine fingers and tossed them around. He looked over seeing one was going right for the girls.

"Get away from us!" Lola pulled out a perfume spray and sprayed the mutants face.

The creature gagged and growled while stumbling around blind, until Wildvine stretched his arm over and grabbed the mutant before tossing him into the other ones. The plant alien used his vine fingers to encase the four mutants in vine wraps to keep them from moving.

"Four mutants all wrapped and ready to go." Luan chuckled.

"Where did these things come from?" Leni asked.

"I don't know, but they have something to do with the energy I'm tacking.' Lisa explained.

"Maybe I can communicate with them. See what they see." Lucy suggested, as she stood before one and concentrated.

Deep in her mind, Lucy could suddenly see through the eyes of the creature as well as its recent memory. She could see herself at the rave party last night and looked around seeing the teenagers partying hard with music, dancing, and other things like drugs, booze, and even seeing clothes come off.

'Oh, gag!' Lucy thought, until she saw herself following three more boys into the cornfield to pick corn. Suddenly she saw the mummy creature the boys encountered until the memory went dark.

Lucy snapped out of it and was shocked, "Lucy, you ok?" Lori asked in concern.

"What did you see?" Wildvine asked.

"You're not going to believe it." she answered.

"Try us." Lynn challenged her

"These things are the boys that disappeared last night."

"They're what?" Leni asked in confusion.

"I saw it all," Lucy explained, "And that wrapping Lincoln brought home. It's as Lisa said. It's from a mummy's wrapping."

"Are you serious?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"Dead serious."

"You mean to tell me an alien mummy did this to them?" Wildvine asked.

"Precisely." Lucy confirmed.

Suddenly purple lightning started to strike around an area, "My gut tells me I should go there." Wildvine said, as he headed for the spot.

"Wait for us!" Lori called, as his sisters followed him.

The group followed the lightning trail before they stopped and saw a pit. They looked down and saw the mummy was digging around for a purple crystal at the bottom.

"Look a mummy digging his own grave!" Luan joked, until her siblings shushed her.

Unfortunately they were too late and the mummy looked up and saw them. He jumped out of the pit and landed before them, "I am in the middle of something. Don't interfere!"

"Interfering is what I do best." Wildvine replied, as he extended his vine hands to grab the mummy and throw him aside. The mummy ended up landing on his feet and unleashed his bindings at Wildvine ensnaring him before tossing him around.

"Alien werewolves and now alien mummies?" Lynn asked in surprise.

"Is there an alien of just about anything?" Luna asked her sibs, while Lisa shrugged.

As both Wildvine and the mummy alien did battle, the Omnitrix symbol started beeping before Wildvine became Lincoln again, "Dangit!"

The mummy alien extended his arm wrappings and grabbed Lincoln by the leg and held him upside down before him, "I warned you not to interfere in my work, boy."

"What'd you do to those teenagers back there?" Lincoln demanded.

"You want to know, huh?" the mummy alien asked, "How about I show you?" his chest opened up to reveal more purple glowing crystals. Lincoln was shocked at the crystals, and was slowly being brought closer to them.

"Oh, man. Help me!" he cried.

Suddenly the alien mummy was blasted by magic courtesy of Lucy. The magic ended up cutting Lincoln free and he ran from the alien. Lucy called to the alien, "Leave our brother alone!"

The alien scoffed, "No matter. I got what I wanted anyway." he teleported in a flash of purple lightning.

"Like where'd he go?" Leni asked.

"More importantly, where did that crystal go?" Lisa asked, as they saw the pit the mummy alien dug was empty.

"That crystal was glowing like the boys back there." Lori noted.

"And that mummy was storing them in his body." Lincoln added.

"Those crystals must have some mutagenic properties." Lisa suspected.

"What do we do now?" Luan asked.

"We should call in Pop-pop," Lincoln suggested, "Whatever those crystals were, that alien is mining for them. And if it can turn those boys into those creatures. Who knows what else it could do." Lincoln feared the worse, as did his sisters.

 **(And there you go. The Loud Sibs have another alien to investigate, and they'll need Pop-Pop's help in finding out what the mummy alien needs those crystals for. I also gave the Mummy his own voice like I did the werewolf. Don't miss next time, guys. And Happy Valentines Day to all you lovers.)**


	46. Mummies Alive

**(And here I am with the second half of the last chapter. Here's where Lincoln and his sibs discover what the Mummy is after and have to stop him.)**

As the Loud siblings were waiting by the cornfield, they saw a familiar RV pull up. Out from the drivers seat came their grandfather, "Pop-pop!" they cheered, before rushing over and embraced him.

"It's good to see you kids." the old plumber said happily.

"We just wish your invite out here was on better terms." Lincoln said.

"Nonsense. Any reason to come out and see you guys is good enough for me," the old man assured, "Now, show me the problem."

"Right this way." Lisa began, as the kids showed Albert through the cornfield before happening across the four mutant boys still tied by Wildvine's vines.

"Oh, my goodness!" Albert gasped.

"Yeah. It's bad, Pop-pop." Luna agreed.

Albert used his scanner to check the boys readings, "You know anything about this?" Lynn asked.

"Well you guys said a mummy alien was collecting crystals glowing purple which he also used to turn these boys into this?" Albert asked.

"That sums it up." Lisa confirmed.

"Well, these boys are giving off traces of corrodium."

"Corrodium?" the kids asked.

"How come I've never heard of such a mineral?" Lisa asked in confusion.

"Because it's not native to earth," Albert answered, "I can only assume a meteor of this stuff crashed landed around here thousands of years ago spreading debris over the field possibly farther."

"So what does a mummy alien want with this stuff?" Lana asked.

"I mentioned before the readings were off the charts meaning it's got strong energy." Lisa reminded her.

"That's right," Albert confirmed. "And it's also unpredictable. Hence what happened to these boys."

"And if that mummy is collecting enough of these rocks..." Lisa theorized.

"He could mutate anyone and anything into these things." Lincoln looked at the mutated boys.

"How can we stop it?" Luan asked.

"We have to find out where he's going next." Lincoln started a plan.

"Yeah. We need to do a sweep of the area and find out where the next close supply of corrodium is buried. To the Beast!" Albert ordered, as they hurried back to the RV.

* * *

Soon the old man and his grand kids were driving around, with Lisa keeping an eye on the monitor for any corrodium signatures. Soon she spotted a signal, "We're close Pop-pop."

"I can see that." Albert pulled up right outside a construction site.

The group piled out, as Albert looked at his tracker seeing the readings were so high the tracker fried, "There's definitely a good amount here."

"So all we gotta do is protect it from the mummy." Lincoln stated.

"Precisely," Albert agreed, as he suited up in a hazmat suit, "Girls, each of you put these to your chests." he tossed each of the girls a circular object.

They each did as they were told and they suddenly found themselves wearing the same hazmat suit as their grandfather, "What is this?" Lynn asked.

"Level 10 Hazmat suit. To protect you from being infected by the corrodium." the old man explained.

"And why don't I get one?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"As long as you're in alien form, it won't affect you getting too close."

"If you say so, Pop-pop." the boy sighed. Albert armed himself and led his grandkids onto the site.

* * *

As they looked all around for any hints of the corrodium, Luan saw a purple glow coming form the ground, "Guys, I found it!"

The others rushed to the comedic sister and saw the glow, "Yup. It's right under us." Albert confirmed.

"Why doesn't Lincoln just dig it up so we can protect it?" Lynn asked her siblings.

"And do the mummy's work for him?" Lori asked rhetorically.

Suddenly the sky started getting darker, as purple lightning was striking, "Uh, speaking of which." Lana began as she motioned up ahead.

They saw popping all around the constructed building was their mummy alien, who made his way down to the ground, "I must thank you all for helping me find this new batch of corrodium. This is more than what I need."

"Back off, toilet paper man, we found it first!" Lynn ordered.

"And finders keepers." Lola put in.

"I couldn't agree more." The mummy answered, as he extended his arms and send wrappings at the girls and Albert to ensnare them, but Albert started blasting at them.

"Lincoln, that's your cue." Lisa reminded him.

Lincoln nodded, and activated the watch, "Hope you're ready, mummy," he slammed down on the dial and came out as Cannonbolt, "Cause Cannonbolt's about to bowl you over!" he curled up and rolled right for the mummy knocking him back.

The mummy extended his hand and used his bindings to latch onto a girder before swinging himself back over, "I don't go down so easily."

"Well, you will today, dude." Luna promised.

"Like yeah, there's all of us and one of you." Leni reminded him.

The mummy growled, until coming onto the scene were two security guards, "Hey, what's going on here?" one asked.

"Who're all of you?" the second demanded.

The heroes didn't know how to respond, but the mummy knew what to do. He extended his bindings and grabbed the two guards, much to their horror. He brought the two guards closer and spoke, "Looks like I need some reinforcements." he opened his chest to reveal the corrodium he had been storing. Be brought the two closer to the crystals and suddenly the guards turned into mutant monsters like the teen boys.

"Dangit!" the Louds groaned.

The mummy released the two mutants, and their natural instincts was to attack the Louds. Albert opened fire, and called to his grandson, "Lincoln, we'll handle these two. Stop that mummy!"

"On it, Pop-pop!" Cannonbolt answered, as he engaged his enemy, while the Louds dealt with the mutants.

Lucy started casting magic blasts at the two mutants, until the rest of the sisters saw some bags of cement mix unopened. They smirked and knew what they had to do.

As the mutants were about to attack Albert and Lucy, Lynn called out, "Cement mix pillow fight!" the Loud sisters waved the cement mix bags at the two like they were having a pillow fight. The mutants growled, until Lucy used her magic to levitate more cement bags over and dropped them on the mutants knocking them unconscious and buried their lower halves to keep them down.

"That's dropping it." Luan laughed.

"That'll keep them down, but we should go help Lincoln." Albert ordered, as they hurried.

* * *

Meanwhile Cannonbolt was launching himself at the mummy who was dodging, but ended up taking a few hits. When Cannonbolt was about to hit the mummy again the sound of the Omnitrix beeping could be heard and in a flash Lincoln somersaulted into the mummy's legs which didn't even make the alien budge.

The mummy looked down at Lincoln who looked sheepish, "So, uh, know any alien Pharaohs?" The mummy tried to grab Lincoln, but he kept rolling away and tried to escape. Unfortunately, the mummy was too quick and grabbed him by the arm, "I warned you to stay out of my way, boy. Now you will suffer the consequences." he reached down into the ground before pulling up a chunk of corrodium.

"That's a lot." Lincoln feared.

"You have no idea." The mummy said, as he was about to put it to Lincoln, until the mummy's bandages came into contact with the Omnitrix that glowed yellow while absorbing its DNA. It emitted a feedback that pushed the mummy back before he could mutate Lincoln.

Lincoln fell on his butt before looking at the watch and saw a new silhouette, "Alright! Now it's time you meet your match." Lincoln slammed down on the dial and started changing.

Suddenly where Lincoln stood now stood as the mummy with some differences. His pharaoh's head-dress was orange including his greaves, and on his hands were orange bracers. His eyes and the lines between his bandages glowed green, and the Omnitrix symbol was located on his left shoulder.

Lincoln looked himself over before speaking in the same voice as his enemy, "This is so cool!"

The mummy alien growled as he fought Lincoln. Lincoln was using the same reflexes to dodge his enemy while looking at his hands, "I hope this works," he extended his hand and concentrated. Suddenly like his enemy, Lincoln's wrappings extended from his body and started wrapping around the mummy alien, "Let's see how you like being tossed around!" Lincoln started tossing his opponent around like he had been doing.

Albert and the girls arrived and saw the two mummies, "There's two of these things now?" Luna asked in shock.

"Lincoln!" Lily babbled.

The girls and Albert noticed the Omnitrix symbol on the second mummy, "The Omnitrix assimilated the Mummy alien's DNA." Lisa said.

"That's good, but we literally need a plan to stop the bad one." Lori reminded them.

Albert looked around and noticed a portable cement mixer barrel with some fresh cement, "girls I have a plan." the girls followed their grandfather.

Back with the two mummies, Lincoln was still fighting the evil mummy alien. Whenever the two tried striking the other their opponent would just split himself apart to avoid being grabbed or dodge incoming cement mixing tools or girders laying around the site.

"I could do this all day, child, but I can't say the same for you." the mummy warned Lincoln.

Lincoln thought to himself, 'He's right. The Omnitrix could time out soon and when that happens I'll be vulnerable to the corrodium,' he suddenly glanced up and saw on a higher platform above them was Albert and his sisters with the cement mixer at the edge of the platform above the mummy. Catching on Lincoln spoke up, "You're right. I can't do this all day. So let's end it here. Now!" he shouted.

"Tie to 'pour' it on!" Luan laughed, as they poured the cement out of the mixer and down onto the mummy.

When the mummy looked up it screamed as the cement covered him head to toe and the corrodium with it. The mummy tried taking a few steps while reaching out for Lincoln, but the cement started drying and soon he was still as a statue.

Albert and the girls came down, just as Lincoln changed back to normal, "Excellent teamwork, kids.' Albert commended his grandkids.

"Thanks, Pop-pop." Lincoln said.

"So now Lincoln's got a mummy alien in his arsenal, huh?" Lynn asked.

"Looks that way." Luna agreed.

"Got a name for it yet, Lincoln?" Lola wondered.

"Actually, yes. I've decided to go with Snare-oh."

"Snare-oh?" Leni asked curiously.

"It works," Luan agreed, "He's a Pharaoh that 'snares' ya!" she laughed, as the others minus Albert groaned.

"So now that we've trapped bandage face here, what do we do him him?" Lana asked.

"Let's shatter him." Lynn suggested.

"I'm not sure it's wise, since he'll probably reform afterward." Lincoln warned her.

"I think I got an idea." Albert said before bending down and whispered something to Lana.

Lana smirked, and answered, "You got it, Pop-pop. Leave it to me." Lana started digging a hole in the ground like a dog until it was very deep. She climbed out of the hole, as the sibs dumped the petrified mummy into the bowl, and started filling the hole back up.

"That should do it," Albert brushed his hands, "The mummy and the corrodium won't be going anywhere now."

"What about the guards and the teens?" Lori asked in concern.

"Will they be stuck like that forever?" Lincoln asked in worry.

"Don't worry. They weren't exposed to too much of it. The mutation will be temporary. They should be back to normal soon." Albert assured them.

* * *

Soon enough the two guards woke up looking human again and saw no one around the construction site. Naturally they brushed it off as a dream. In the cornfield, the boys had changed back to normal and were small enough to slip out of Wildvine's vine binds. They themselves also dismissed what happened to them last night as a dream as well, and decided to hitchhike home.

At the Loud House, Albert and the kids were explaining things to Rita and Lynn Sr, "I'm so glad you're all ok." Rita said in relief.

"And you're sure that mummy won't be coming back?" Lynn asked them.

"He's stuck in cement and buried underground. How could he come back from that?" L.J asked rhetorically.

"Well, villains have always made a comeback, Lynn." Lincoln replied knowing full well never to count an enemy out.

"Whatever the case, we all did a good thing today. So let's celebrate." Albert pumped a fist.

"Yeah!" the Louds cheered, while unaware they haven't seen the last of the mummy.

 **(And there you have it. They defeated the mummy, buried the corrodium, and Lincoln got another alien. But there is still something much bigger going on behind the scenes. Don't miss next time, folks.)**


	47. The Return

**(And welcome to my next update. Here's where the two monster aliens come together with another to help an old former acquaintance of Lincoln's.)**

One night at the construction site where Lincoln and his sibs fought the alien mummy, the alien werewolf from before was crawling around the place sniffing the ground. He stopped above a spot before speaking, "Found you." he started digging into the ground going very deep, before pulling out the mummy alien who was still preserved in cement.

The werewolf opened his muzzle and released his sonic howl blast freeing the mummy from his stone prison. The mummy groaned, before speaking, "Well, it's about time somebody got me out of that prison block. And what took you so long?" he asked the werewolf.

"I had to make last minute preparations," the werewolf began, "What about you? Have you secured the corrodium?"

"Yes. The stash I stole previously is in the same spot I hid them, and then there's this amount I've kept on me." the mummy opened its chest up to reveal the rest of it.

"Perfect. The boss' plan is ready to be put into action. So let's go." the werewolf said, as purple lightning struck the area around them. Suddenly a purple rippling portal appeared around them and they disappeared.

* * *

The next day at the Loud House in the backward, Lincoln had gone Fourarms and was busy bench pressing four sets of weights before speaking to the audience, "With all that's been happening with me and my alien escapades I have to make sure each of my aliens are at the peak of their strength. I mean you never know what I'll be facing next." when the watch started beeping he set the weights down before changing back.

"Time for some rest." Lincoln said as he went back inside the house.

When he entered the living room he saw Lori on the couch watching the news, "Hey, Lori, any good news for a change?"

"I'd wish, Lincoln. But Castiel University has been vandalized." Lori answered.

"Vandalized? Punk kids spray painting and the place?" the white haired Loud guessed.

"Worse. Someone literally stolen half of the bell tower." Lori sighed.

"Stole the bell tower?" he asked.

"Yeah. Like it was ripped out of the foundation."

"Who would wanna steal the university's bell tower?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But it's just wrong." Lori said with squinted eyes.

Suddenly a new report came on, "This is News Man Tucker coming at you live with the latest. Today's launch of the new space craft has been delayed to adverse weather conditions at the launch site. We go now to Patchy Drizzle with the news from the site. Patchy."

The scene cut to Patchy Drizzle present at the launch site where purple lightning was striking all around, "Tucker, this electrical storm is indeed a first for me, and I thought I'd seen it all. But this purple lightning has me stumped."

Lincoln and Lori noticed the lightning and were shocked, "But we have." Lori answered.

"That's the same lightning that appeared around the locations where we dealt with the werewolf and the mummy. This may be connected to them."

"This is Patchy Drizzle coming to you live from the Kennedy Space Center." Patchy finished his report.

"Brother, we're calling an emergency sibling meeting." Lori declared.

* * *

Soon enough in Lori and Leni's room, all the Loud siblings were present and accounted for, "I call this emergency sibling meeting to order." Lori began as she banged her shoe on a table.

"What's the big emergency?" Lana asked.

"And it better be quick. I'm missing beauty training." Lola added.

"Lincoln, I turn it over to you." Lori said, as Lincoln took the stand.

"Lori and I have just seen a latest news report of an electrical storm hitting the Kennedy Space Center." Lincoln began.

"What?!" Lisa gasped, "But that'll postpone the launch of their newest shuttle launch."

"How would you even know they have a new shuttle to launch?" Luna asked.

"I have my sources." Lisa answered.

"So what if they have to postpone a launch because of a lightning storm?" Lynn asked not seeing the big deal.

"Lynn, that lightning storm is the same purple lightning that hit the spots where we fought the werewolf and mummy aliens." Lincoln explained.

The girls were suddenly shocked, as Lisa spoke, "Fascinating. Given what each of those aliens were doing there must be a connection to it all located at the Kennedy Space Center."

"Agreed. Which why we need to check it out." Lincoln instructed.

"And how're we supposed to drive all the way the Cape Canaveral in just Vanzilla?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Vanzilla is tough, but I don't think she'll go that far." Lana added.

Before Lincoln could think of a plan, he got a call and answered it, "Hello, Pop-pop? Yes we saw the news. What, really? Alright, we'll be ready." he hung up.

"What's up besides the sun?" Luan asked/joked making her siblings groan.

"Pop-pop said he saw the news. And he's going there and wants us to join. He says the Beast can get us there faster than Vanzilla."

"Oh, yeah, road trip!" Lynn cheered, as Lily clapped her hands.

Later the siblings were piling into the Beast outside with Albert speaking to his daughter and son-in-law, "You take very good care of them, dad." Rita ordered.

"Don't worry, hon. They'll be all right with me." Albert assured.

"Kids, remember to listen to your grandfather." Lynn Sr instructed.

"Yes, dad." they answered.

"See you soon." Albert said, as he got in the Beast and started driving down the road.

Leni spoke up, "So, Pop-pop, how can the Beast get us to the place faster?" Leni asked.

"With this." Albert pulled a lever and wings sprouted from the sides of the RV, before rocket boosters emerged form the back and were powering up. Soon enough the Beast launched off the ground and was flying.

"This is so rad!" Luna cheered.

* * *

Later on the Beast touched down at their location outside the space center, "Wow. The Kennedy Space Center!" Lisa started going all fan girl. This is the greatest place ever!"

"So what're you thinking, Pop-pop? Stealth and recon?" Lynn asked hopefully.

"I can be in and out with no problem." Lincoln added.

"Actually, kids. I know of a way to get inside without having to be stealthy." Albert smirked, as the kids were confused.

Sure enough, Albert and his grandchildren were walking around the center like tourists. As they walked, the kids and especially Lincoln and Lisa were astounded by all the astronaut suits on display, and pictures of people who made it out into space, "Wow, imagine all the space heroes who went up into space from this very center." Lincoln began.

"I know." Lisa said, while trying to contain her excitement.

"Albert Jefferson! As I live and breathe." came a voice, as a glasses wearing man with short brown hair and a small mustache approached.

"Dr. Shueman. It's good to see you." Albert greeted.

"Whatever happened to you? One day you were here the next you were gone. Had to give your little walk to Armstrong."

"Wait? Armstrong?" Lincoln asked in shock, "As in Apollo 11's Neil Armstrong?"

The girls were shocked, as Lisa spoke, "Pop-pop, you were supposed to have been the first man on the moon?!"

"Sure was," Dr. Shueman answered, before showing them a picture of an astronaut on the wall, "Does this guy look familiar?"

"Wow, Pop-pop, I almost don't recognize you." Lori gasped.

"You were so young." Luna added.

"A regular spring chicken." Luan laughed.

"Yes, best astronaut in the program." the doctor answered, as Albert decided to answer his earlier question.

"A different duty called. Unavoidable."

"So what brings you here after all this time?"

"Just on a tour. Wanted to show my grandchildren around the old stomping ground."

"My goodness, eleven grandchildren?" Dr. Shueman gasped, "You must be a proud grandfather."

"Oh, I am." Albert answered, as the Loud sibs smiled.

As Lincoln looked around he was so distracted he bumped into somebody, "Oh, sorry about that." he gasped before seeing the guy he bumped into was a tall towering man who was eyeing him suspiciously, but Lincoln didn't spot him eyeing the Omnitrix.

"You shouldn't be here," he answered, before speaking to the doctor, "You bring visitors into a classified area? Get rid of them." he walked off.

"What's his damage?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, he was so rude." Lola added.

"You have to excuse Dr. Viktor. He's very sensitive about the work that goes on here," Dr. Shueman explained, "Plus with all that's happening here it's got everyone on edge."

"You mean the electrical storms delaying the launch?" Albert guessed.

"Yes. We'll have to reschedule your tour."

"Understood." Albert nodded. When the doctor left, he motioned to his grand-kids to keep going. They smirked and pressed on.

As they continued on, Albert decided to come clean about his ties to the space program, "So in the end I never did end up going to space for NASA."

"What a bummer." Lucy said.

"I know, you could've been famous." Lana added.

"Actually, just because I never went for NASA doesn't mean I never did. I have been called to other planets for Plumbers work." Albert admitted.

"Yeah but no else could know about all that." Lori noted.

"Don't you ever regret about it?" Lincoln asked.

"Armstrong needed the attention more than I did." Albert smiled, until he stopped his kids and hid around a corner. They saw two workers leaving Mission Control and going elsewhere.

When it was clear they went to the door leading to Mission Control. Albert pulled out a pocket knife which converted into a hacking device which allowed them to enter. They went inside seeing all the computers and seats before the big screen.

"I'm in Mission Control. Pinch me I'm dreaming," Lisa said, before Lucy pinched her, "Ow!"

"You asked for it." Lucy replied much to Lisa's annoyance.

Albert went to one of the computers, "NASA records everything. Let's see if it's got anything on the purple lightning."

"Oops, call of nature." Lincoln realized.

"Be quick, Lincoln." Albert ordered.

"And don't get caught." Lynn added. Lincoln nodded and went to the closest restroom.

* * *

Out by the shuttle, Viktor was busy typing something, until Dr. Shueman approached, "Dr. Viktor, there you are. I need to speak with you about your credentials."

"Not now." Viktor answered.

"Dr. Viktor, I am your superior!" Dr. Shueman spoke up.

Viktor turned to him frowning, "How wrong you are."

Suddenly Dr. Shueman was ensnared by wrappings from above courtesy of the mummy. The werewolf approached, as Viktor spoke to him, "Take care of the boy. I don't want him or his family interfering with our plans."

"As you wish." The werewolf took off.

* * *

As Lincoln was coming back from the bathroom he peeked into an opened room and saw the centrifuge used for Flight Motioning simulation, "Wow. That would make an awesome carnival ride." he marveled, until he saw a silhouette on the ground signaling someone was behind him. He spun around and saw the werewolf, "How about I take you for a ride?" he offered with a growl.

"Not you again!" Lincoln gasped, as the werewolf tried to jump him. The boy quickly put his hand to the scanned to shut the door. The werwolf was halfway in, as the door tried closing on him.

While the wolf alien struggled to get inside, Lincoln activated the watch and skimmed through the selections before stopping on Heatblast, "Heatblast is going to fry his fur," he slammed down on the dial and suddenly saw himself as Water Hazard, "Water Hazard? Oh, well. Guess I can always hose him down... good thing Luan isn't here to hear that." The werewolf finally got into the room and proceeded to attack Water Hazard.

Meanwhile back in Mission Control, Albert and the girls were still looking over security footage, as Albert spoke, "This is the footage from where the lightning hit."

They watched the footage, until Lisa gasped, "Wait, freeze that!" Albert did so, "Now let's zoom in on the launchpad."

Albert zoomed in to see Viktor, "It's that rude doctor." Lola said.

"What's he doing there?" Luan asked.

"Looks like he's up to something," Albert began, "Don't you think, Lincoln?"

The group looked around seeing no sign of the alien her, "He's still not back yet?" Luna asked.

"We better make sure he didn't get lost." Albert suggested, as they got up to check.

Back in the training room, Water Hazard was defending himself against the werewolf by blocking his attacks or firing back with his water blasts, "If you need a bath, I'm your guy!" he launched his water blasts at the werewolf making him crash through the observers box and ending up switching the centrifuge on.

"Uh-oh." Water Hazard gasped, as he and the werewolf continued to fight while avoiding the centrifuge seat.

Water Hazard started formulating a plan before putting it into motion. When the werewolf was about to jump him again, he allowed himself to get pinned before flipping the werewolf off to collide with the swinging centrifuge knocking him right through the wall of the room.

Water Hazard went to go after him only to see he disappeared, "Where'd he go?" he looked around.

"Lincoln?"

Water Hazard turned around to see Albert and his sisters, "What're you doing all Water Hazard, bro?" Luna asked.

Lisa noticed the hole in the wall, "Did you have a tussle with someone?"

Water Hazard changed back into Lincoln, who answered, "It was the werewolf. He attacked me."

"Well he shouldn't be hard to spot." Lori said.

"What did you guys find?" Lincoln asked.

"Dr. Viktor was seen on the launchpad when the lightning was striking." Lisa explained.

"And he didn't look concerned about it. He actually looked like he was monitoring it." Lucy added.

"Speaking of." Leni said, as they saw more purple lightning.

"Everyone, let's move." Lincoln instructed, as they followed the lightning trail.

* * *

The group found themselves wandering through a place littered with broken space stuff, "The lighting came from right around here." Albert speculated.

"And what is 'here'?" Luan asked.

"They call it the graveyard." the old man explained.

"I love it already." Lucy smiled.

"Rockets, thrusters, engines, capsules, you name it."

"Fascinating. I should salvage some of this stuff." Lisa looked around.

"Literally not the right time, Lisa." Lori warned her.

"This is all part of history, kids," Albert began, "From every mission, Mercury Gemini, Apollo. You name it."

"And it's all set up here like it's nothing?" Lisa asked in disbelief.

"If it's not in one piece why preserve it?" Lynn asked.

"You have no respect for history." Lisa scowled.

"Hey, look at this." Lincoln said, as he looked at a plaque on one of the capsules.

Lori looked at it, "Pop-pop, this was dated at 1968 and it says to all the Brave men who so valiantly reached the heavens."

"Poetic." Lucy admitted.

"It has the initials of all the astronauts," Lori added, "A.J wouldn't happen to be 'Albert Jefferson' would it?"

"Lori, if there's one thing I've learned is you can't live in the past." Albert explained.

Luan looked up and gasped, "And it doesn't look like he wants us living in the present."

They looked up to see the alien werewolf perching a top a broken rocket, "How fitting, you lot will die in a graveyard." he released a howl blast that pushed them off their feet.

Lucy popped up, "That would be my dream, except this isn't the graveyard I had in mind."

The werewolf came down and was about to attack, only for Albert to pull out a device and throw it at the alien. The device turned into a muzzle which clamped the werewolf's muzzle shut.

"I love Plumber tech." Lisa smiled.

Suddenly the twins were ensnared by cloth and pulled over to the alien mummy, "Let us go!" Lana demanded, while Lola screamed.

"The mummy too?" Lincoln gasped.

"I have a score to settle with you all for trapping me in cement and burying me alive." the mummy said, before extending his wrappings to ensnare the rest of the girls and Albert.

When he ensnared Lincoln, the boy reactivated the watch, "Come on give me a winner!" he slammed onto the dial and became Heatblast, "Nice!" he heated up his body to burn the wrapping off him, "Leave my family alone!" he threw fireballs at the mummy who lost his grip on the girls and Albert letting them go.

The mummy got up and started opening up his torso to reveal the hidden corrodium, "Girls, move. He's going to release the corrodium!"

"No he won't!" Heatblast launched blasts of fire at the mummy, only to be hit behind by a sonic howl form the werewolf who got his muzzle free.

"Lincoln!" the girls called.

Heatblast saw the two monster aliens come together, and he spoke, "You two monster movie rejects are toast!" he conjured a stronger blast of fire knocking them into one of the discarded rocket.

"Toast, I get it!" Luan laughed.

Heatblast smiled, until he was blasted by purple lightning. They looked up seeing Dr. Viktor standing atop a damaged capsule with purple lightning generating from his right hand covered by a black glove.

"Dr. Viktor?" they gasped.

"I have been told the Omnitrix," he began, "But you boy are not the only one with the power to transform."

"Like, what does he mean by that?" Leni asked.

"I think we're about to find out, dude." Luna feared.

Suddenly Viktor started groaning, and sprouting from his back were two big black conductors. His outfit started ripping to reveal he had pale sick green skin, slick black hair, a large purple eye, black pants, and black metal boots. Description short he looked like Frankenstein's creation.

"Oh, my gosh!" Lori gasped.

"He's a Frankenstein?" Lynn asked in shock.

"Technically, Frankentstein's monster, but just about." Lucy corrected her.

"Ok, now this really is a monster movie menagerie." Lincoln said in shock.

Viktor glowed with the same purple electricity and was ready to attack. Heatblast got into a stance, as the two other monster aliens took a spot at Viktor's side, 'They must be eliminated before the launch!" Viktor ordered, as they stomped forward.

"You ain't eliminating us." Heatblast started throwing fireballs at the three, but Viktor zapped him with purple electricity.

Lucy jumped in, "I got a spell that's gonna blow you horror movie disgraces to bits." she started chanting a spell. When nothing happened, everyone was confused, until Viktor spoke up.

"I'll show you some real magic by making you all disappear." he blasted at them, only for a big magical cobra to appear and shield them.

"Some magic, Luce." Luna commended her.

"Thanks, though I'm surprised this is what it did." Lucy admitted.

Suddenly her magic cobra was repelled into an old rocket that was sent right down onto them. The Monster Aliens looked over the wreck, as the werewolf tried sniffing them out.

"Enough!" Viktor ordered.

"But, boss, how can we be sure they didn't survive?" the werewolf asked.

"We don't have time. The launch is to remain on schedule." So the trio left, unaware that the Louds climbed out from the rubble and debris all in one piece.

"We almost bought the farm on that one." Luan noted.

Heatblast changed back into Lincoln, and spoke, "He seems pretty determined to make sure the shuttle launches."

"I have a bad feeling he intends to take all the collected corrodium up on that craft." Albert feared.

"He may try to do what Dr. Splice tried to do with his animal serum." Lisa gasped.

"Spread it over the world turning everyone into the same purple monsters like he did those boys." Lincoln gasped.

"What do we do?" Leni asked.

"Lisa and I will try and stop the launch," Albert gave ordered, "Lincoln, you and the rest of your sisters tail Viktor and his lackeys."

"You got it, Pop-pop." Lincoln saluted, as they split up.

* * *

Lincoln and his sisters trailed the trio while making sure to keep hidden. When they poked around a corner theys aw they were gone, "Where'd they go?" Luan asked.

"Disappeared." Lucy gasped.

"Wait, you hear something?" Lori asked, as they heard the sounds of gear grinding coming from inside an old capsule.

They enter and saw the capsule was a facade and that the inside was another lab. They watched from the shadows and at a distance as Viktor spoke to the werewolf, "You have your orders."

"Yes. I'll be back in a moment."

Viktor suddenly hooked himself up to a machine and generated power, "What's he doing?" Lynn whispered.

"I don't know." Luna answered.

Suddenly Viktor projected a portal to the cave which housed the machine the werewolf had been building. The werewolf jumped through the portal and was back in the cave.

"Talk about an express flight." Luan gasped.

"We need one of those." Lana added, as her older sibs shushed her.

Albert and Lisa returned to Mission control seeing it was still deserted, "Good thing no one's around." Lisa said in relief.

"Let's get to work." Albert said, as they began working on stopping the launch.

But with every override code they just kept getting denied, "Oh!" Lisa growled in frustration, "I can't believe an alien Frankenstein monster is able to shut me out of these computers!"

"Which means the only way to do is on board the shuttle itself." Albert put in.

"So we better get on there and fast." Lisa suggested.

"Agreed. And if they have the corrodium on it then we'll need these." Albert handed her the circular device that encased them in hazmat suits.

"Let's go." Lisa said, as they hurried for the shuttle while unaware of everyone from Mission Control bound and gagged in mummy wraps hidden behind some tables.

* * *

Back with the other Louds, Lincoln saw the Omnitrix reactivate. He started scanning through his aliens, "Ok, let's do this, watch." he slammed down on the dial and became XLR8.

"Good call." Lynn commended.

"Yeah. Bolt Neck won't know what hit him." XLR8 sped off and was about to attack Viktor, only for the Frankenstein alien to spin around and knocked the speedy alien off his feet and crash into some equipment, "Ouch." he groaned.

"None of you are going to delay the launch." Viktor warned them, as he started blasting XLR8 with his electricity.

XLR8 sped around trying to attack Viktor who grabbed him and tried bending him in half, "I will crush you!" XLR8 retaliated by kicking him repetitively causing Viktor to let him go.

Viktor growled, "I've waited long enough! This ends now!" he connected back up to the device and projected a new portal to the arctic, "Enjoy your trip." he walks away.

XLR8 tried running as fast as he could away form the portal, until the girls grabbed some debris and started chucking at the machine causing it to cease the portal opening, "Thanks, girls. We gotta catch Viktor." he grabbed his sibs and followed Viktor through a tunnel which led him to inside the space craft.

They looked up seeing another machine, and Viktor standing by it, "What's he going to do with that?" Luan asked.

"You children are very persistent, but your presence her changes nothing. All is ready!" he clicked a device and outside the shuttle the thrusters began powering up.

Meanwhile Lisa and Albert were climbing up into the ship, and felt it moving, "What's going on?" Lisa gasped.

"The ship is preparing to take off!" Albert gasped.

"That can't be! It should never take off without a countdown!" Lisa panicked.

"Lisa, you're just about to become an astronaut." Albert said, as they climbed up into the ship.

Back in the shuttle, XLR8 called to Viktor, "I don't know what your plan is but it's over Franken-Freak!"

"On the contrary, it's not my plan. It's the masters. It's always been the masters." Viktor answered.

"Master?" Lucy asked.

"Someone else is behind all this?" Luan asked in confusion.

They suddenly looked further up and saw the machine was generating electricity to what appeared to be half of a tower. Lori and XLR8 looked closer and gasped, "Wait a minute, that's Castiel University's bell tower!" the girl gasped.

"You stole it?" XLR8 asked in confusion.

"Yes. It is where you believed you destroyed my master. You were wrong!" Viktor declared.

Suddenly small gray blobs were being pulled form the towers walls and started coming together, as XLR8 spoke in shock, "No it can't be!" the sisters were concerned.

Suddenly materializing before them was who else but Ghostfreak, "I live!" he declared.

"Ghostfreak?!" the group gasped.

Viktor spoke to the ghost alien, "Master, all is prepared for your return."

"This can't be!" Leni cried.  
"How is this possible?" XLR8 asked in confusion.

"Nothing is impossible to my master." Viktor answered.

"But I saw him burn into ash with my own eyes.' XLR8 said, only to change back into Lincoln, "Oh dang it!"

Ghostfreak looked down at the Louds, "Ah, the Loud family. This is quite the reunion. But as much as I'd love catching up, I'm interested in settling some unfinished business with the Silver Loud." he glared at Lincoln.

"Uh-oh." the boy gasped in worry.

 **(And there you go. Ghostfreak has returned with the aid of the two monster aliens, and his third accomplice Viktor. Can the Louds stop this poltergeist before putting his plan into motion? Don't miss the next time.)**


	48. Be Afraid of the Dark

**(Welcome to the next half where the Louds have to stop Ghostfreak and his trio of Monster aliens.)**

The Loud siblings watched as Ghostfreak laughed maniacally, until the scene froze like a videotape, _"Ok, if you're just tuning in, let's rewind and get you all caught up."_ Lincoln narrated as the scene literally rewound back to the beginning, as Lincoln continued narrating.

 _"My sisters and I discovered the same purple lightning that appeared at the same spots where the alien werewolf and mummy were spotted was just spotted at the Kennedy Space Center. Pop-pop using his connections was able to get us all there only to discover Dr. Viktor who worked there was actually a Frankenstein alien who was working with the other two monster aliens. But the biggest shock of all was that Viktor had resurrected Ghostfreak who was actually his master all this time. And now that you're all caught up, let's return."_

* * *

The scene cut back to Ghostfreak laughing maniacally, as he spoke to Lincoln, "Prepare yourself, Lincoln Loud, for you will know you know the full vengeance of Zs'Skayr!"

Lincoln did a double blink and spoke in confusion, "Wait. Zs'Skayr? You're real name is 'Zs'Skayr'?

Ghostfreak or Zs'Skayr looked insulted, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just that I've always called you 'Ghostfreak'."

The ghost alien growled, "I never agreed to that. Besides, you never asked me about who I was before my DNA sample was taken for the Omnitrix." he pouted.

Lincoln answered in sarcasm, "Yeah, it must've slipped my mind when you attacked me and tried to take over my body last time."

"Zs'Skayr. I like it." Lucy smiled.

"You would," Lynn replied, "Sounds weird if you ask me."

"And it sounds much like "the scare." The scare of what? The dumb ugly ghost or Frankenstein's poseur?" Lincoln mocked.

Viktor feeling insulted show a lightning blast at Lincoln, who dodged it, "Whoa-ho-ho. Definitely Frankenstein's poseur."

Zs'Skayr shouted at Viktor, "You fool! Don't destroy him. I want the Omnitrix!" he spoke to Lincoln, "And I see you're about as smart mouthed as ever."

"It's funny to make the baddies mad." Lincoln held a giggle.

"Clearly you need a lesson in respect, child. A very painful lesson." Viktor warned him.

"Ooh, let me guess. You're gonna teach it to me? I'm so horrified," He continued his sarcastic manner, "Not! Anyway, Zs'Ska-... Zs'S- (cackles) oh, my God. I can't say it. I'm sorry." he once again dodged another lightning blast.

"Lincoln, less laughing, more evil plot foiling." Lori warned him.

"Right," Lincoln activated the Omnitrix and turned into Heatblast, "Time to turn the Heatblast around here." Luan laughed, as Heatblast and Zs'Skayr started fighting.

Heatblast was throwing fire balls at the ghost alien who kept going intangible to avoid the hits, "I may not be able to possess you while you're in alien form, but your sisters are another matter." he flew right for them.

"Girls, look out!" Heatblast shouted.

As Zs'Skayr was flying right for them with the idea of possessing either one, Lola pulled out a perfume bottle, "Back off, spook!" she sprayed it in him face making the ghost alien cry in pain.

"Good one, little dude!" Luna cheered.

"Girls, over here!" Heatblast ordered, as they ran past Zs'Skayr and over to Heatblast. Viktor tried to attack, only for Heatblast to unleash a blast of fire at the Frankenstein alien distorting him so they could slip away.

When the two villains saw no sign of them, Zs'Skayr growled, "Find them! I cannot merge with Loud in his alien form. But it's only a matter of time before he turns human again."

Heatblast and the girls were laying low from the two aliens, as Lana spoke, "Bad enough we had to deal with the human experiment, now we got ghost for brains to deal with... Again."

"There is no way I'm letting him possess my body again. I still get the shivers." Lori shivered.

"It's me he wants, Lori. Still he'll go after any of you to get to me." Heatblast warned them.

"Shh. Listen." Lynn spoke as they overheard Viktor talking to Zs'Skayr.

"Master, why're we wasting time with these pests? The master plan is so close to becoming a reality," Zs'Skayr turned to Viktor looking livid, and flew right at him, "No! Master, please!" Zs'Skayr possessed Viktor and tossed him all around hitting the walls and pillars, before flying out of his body.

"You fool! Those little pests could ruin everything we planned!" he began, "Trust me, I've seen it up close while still trapped in the Omnitrix. Now do as I say or you shall feel the focus of my wrath!" he flew off to search for the Loud siblings, while Viktor got up and continued to search to.

"He's worse than Vilgax." Luna said.

"And that says a lot." Lynn added.

"There's something I don't like about this Master Plan." Heatblast said.

"I wish we knew what it was." Luan put in.

"Um, guys. You might wanna see this." Leni said.

They saw Leni standing by a control board, "What is it, Leni?" Lori asked.

"I don't know, but it looks important." Leni answered.

The group looked over the monitors, coordinates, etc, and made a shocking discovery, "Oh, no." Heatblast gasped.

* * *

On board the space craft, Lisa and Albert were heading up into the cockpit, "Pop-pop shouldn't we be finding the corrodium?"

"It's best to bring the whole lot back to earth then look for it on a whole ship." Albert answered, as he got into the driver's seat.

"You sure you know how to pilot this thing?" she inquired.

"Trust me, that old astronaut training doesn't go away even at my age." Albert assured her.

Suddenly they heard Heatblast's voice, "Team Ground Loud calling to Team Space Loud. Do you copy?"

"Ground Loud and Space Loud?" came Lori's voice.

"Lame." Lynn mocked.

Albert and Lisa saw Heatblast and the girls appear on screen, 'Lincoln, girls?" Albert asked.

"What's going on down there?" Lisa asked before speaking to her brother, "And why have you gone Heatblast?"

"Never mind that," Heatblast began, "We may have found out what bolt neck and his mooks have been up to."

Lori explained, "Based on these plans, he's going to project a corrodium beam off the space station to a transceiver on earth."

Albert gasped as he caught on, "Which will then spread over the entire earth."

Lisa gasped upon a realization of her own, "Wait a minute. That contraption the werewolf alien had created using all those machinery. That's what he was building?"

"So much for thinking he was going to get more cable from it." Luan chuckled, much to her siblings annoyance.

"A beam of corrodium like that could mutate all human and animal life on earth." Albert gasped.

"We don't even think that's the big part of it." Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"With the sun blocked out the whole world will be in the dark, and Ghostfreak will be at full power 24/7." Heatblast explained.

"Wait a nano. Ghostfreak?" Lisa gasped.

"Yeah. Franken-Doc brought the spook back to life." Lana explained.

"He's been behind everything from the werewolf, the mummy, everything." Leni added.

"And get this," Luna started, "His real name is Zs'Skayr."

Lisa blinked, "Zs'Skayr?"

"Yeah. Not too intimidating." Heatblast replied.

"Hold on," Albert spoke up, as he checked the scanner, "Strange. This is saying the corrodium is moving."

"But how?" Lisa asked, "Unless..." she and Albert were suddenly ensnared by mummy wraps.

"It's in the mummy!" Albert gasped, as the mummy alien dragged them off.

"Pop-pop! Lisa!" the group gasped, until they heard a platform move down.

"Hide!" Lola cried, as they took cover.

Viktor and Zs'Skayr started looking around, while the Loud sibs remained hidden, "Girls, we can't hide forever. And I don't think I can remain Heatblast for much longer." the brother warned them.

"So what can we do?" Leni wondered.

Lana looked around at some parts, as an idea started coming together, "Guys. I got an idea." her sibs were curious, as she began working with some spare parts.

* * *

Back on the shuttle, Lisa and Albert were trying to break free from the mummy's wraps, as the alien spoke, "I will not let you interfere in the Master's plan."

"Try and stop us." Albert answered, as he released a grenade that released a sonic wave that pushed the mummy alien away and allowed the two to break free.

"Come on!" Albert ordered, as they tried to get back up to the cockpit. Suddenly the mummy grabbed them by their legs and tossed them into another room and sealed it off.

"We gotta get out of this storage chamber." Lisa said.

Albert looked around and was horrified, "Lisa, this isn't a storage chamber. This is an airlock."

Lisa's eyes widened, "Oh, no."

They saw through the window was the mummy alien who pulled the switch and opened the airlock resulting in Albert and Lisa getting sucked out into the vacuum of space. He looked out and saw there was no chance they'd survive got back to work.

Unknown to him, the two had managed to attach themselves to the station with the magnets in their suits gloves and boots, "These suits are miracles of science." Lisa said with joy.

"But they won't last forever out in space. We got to get back inside the station." Albert said, as they started walking up the station to find another way in.

* * *

With the others, Lana had just about finished what she was working on until the Omnitrix timed out and Heatbalst became Lincoln again. The sound of it caught Viktor's attention who uncovered their hiding place.

"Hey don't suppose you'd like to become a good guy?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"Especially after your boss threatened you?" Luan winced.

Viktor just grabbed Lincoln by the wrist and threw him aside, unaware that the Omnitrix had glowed yellow, "Lincoln!" the girls called.

Zs'Skayr appeared before the boy and spoke, "Soon the earth will be mine. But first, the Omnitrix."

"Lincoln, catch!" Lana tossed him what appeared to be a miniature blaster.

Lincoln spoke to the ghost alien, "You wanna be in the spotlight? Well, how's this for you?" he aimed the small blaster at him.

Zs'Skayr looked down at the miniature blaster and laughed hysterically, "What is that? Some kind of toy?"

"Yeah. Let me show you what it does," Lincoln fired it and projected a beam of light onto Zs'Skayr who screamed in pain before retreating to hide, "Miniature Sun Gun. Courtesy of my little mechanic sister Lana." he winked at the grease monkey twin.

"I may not know about science, but I studied some of Pop-Pop's weapons blueprints to know how to make some stuff out junk parts." she boasted.

"Master!" Viktor cried before frowning at Lincoln, "You will pay for your insolence!" he started powering up.

"Hey, Franken-Creepy!" Lynn called, as he turned to the girls, "Check's in the mail."

The girls pulled a switch that released a swinging engine that slammed into Viktor making him crash into the machine which in turn electrocuted him into unconsciousness.

"Thanks, girls," Lincoln smiled, "But we gotta get up into space and help Lisa and Pop-pop."

"But how, we don't have a ship." Leni noted.

"And none of us can even drive one." Lori added.

Lincoln saw the watch was active again and scrolled through his selection, "Just need the right alien," he slammed down on the dial and became Upgrade, "Yes!"

He looked around and analyzed an old escape pod, "Girls, into that pod!"

The girls piled inside the escape pod, as Upgrade merged with it and turned it into a rocket. He started blasting off, until Viktor woke up and grabbed into him before launching.

As Upgrade rocketed to space, he saw Viktor clinging to him, "Why don't you stay grounded like your master?" Viktor tried electrocuting upgrade who in turn shot a green energy blast form his eye. Viktor almost lost hold, but held on tight. He suddenly got a fist in his face from Upgrade.

* * *

In space, Albert and Lisa continued to climb up the station, "There should be a manual access panel around here somewhere." the old man explained, before finding it.

On the station, the mummy had entered a chamber and opened his chest to reveal the corrodium, "And now the fuel source," he placed the corrodium in the power generator as the stations satellite was charging up, "And now to put in the coordinates," the mummy was making sure he was locked onto the werewolf's transceiver on earth, "Soon this planet will be in eternal darkness."

"I don't think so!" Albert flew in and kicked the alien away from the control board.

"I warned you not to interfere!" the alien growled as he attacked Albert and Lisa.

Meanwhile, Upgrade continued to blast at Viktor who was clinging to his makeshift pod rocket, "This is our stop. Girls, jump!"

The girls activated their suits helmets and jumped out of the pod before clinging to station. Upgrade un-bonded with the pod and clung to the station, as Viktor still clinging to the pod drifted off, "Thank you for flying Air Upgrade."

"See ya never!" Lola laughed.

"No!" Viktor cried, as he drifted off into space.

"Come on, we gotta get on board." Lori said, as they searched for an entrance.

Back on the station the mummy had Lisa and Albert once again wrapped up, "I will finish you here and now."

"Don't think so!" Upgrade called, as he dropped in with the girls and fired a green beam at the mummy breaking his old on his grandfather and genius sister.

"Get him in the airlock!" Lisa called, as the girls knocked him into it.

Albert closed the airlock before the mummy could get out, "Looks like we arrived in time." Luna said, before Upgrade changed back into Lincoln who floated around.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." he moaned.

"Well, we sent Franken-Creep packing, and the mummy's locked up." Lynn said.

"We need to do something about this corrodium powered satellite." Lisa said, until they looked over and saw the coordinates were bring punched in again.

"Uh, are those controls moving on their own?" Lori asked nervously.

Suddenly appearing before them was Zs'Skayr who was putting the coordinates back in, "Ghostfreak?" Lisa and Albert gasped.

Zs'Skayr growled, "That name is an insult! I am Zs'Skayr!"

"How did you get up here?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"You're not the only one who can hitch a ride on a rocket." the ghost answered.

"I thought it felt a little chilly inside the pod." Luan noted.

"No matter. I defeated you once, and I can do it again." Lincoln warned the rogue alien.

"Too late!" Zs'Skayr replied.

* * *

Suddenly the corrodium beam shot from the laser down to the transceiver the werewolf was by. When he saw the transceiver intercept the beam, he knew what to do, "Show time." he pushed some buttons, and the beam was transferred to another satellite dish that shot two individual beams back into space that bounced off two more individual satellites and then onto a third one.

This started covering the planet with a purple field that blocked out the sun. When the werewolf saw everything was getting darker, he announced triumphantly, "Victory!"

All over the world daytime turned to night in some parts much to everyone's confusion, and to make matters worse every human and animal started mutating into corrodium monsters. In Royal Woods, Clyde and the other Royal Woods civilians were horrified at what was going on.

"Oh, this ain't good," Clyde began, until he saw several people started mutating, "Definitely not good!" he suddenly began straining and turned into a corrodium mutant as well.

In Great Lakes City, the people of there saw what was happening and were suffering the same fate. When Ronnie Anne and her family saw this, they were horrified.

"I fear a curse has fallen upon us." Rosa Casagrande feared.

When the family started turning into corrodium monsters, Ronnie Anne was shocked, "Lincoln, help us." she pleaded before suffering the same fate as her family.

* * *

Up in the space station Zs'Skayr was reveling in his victory, "Ah, darkness falls. Earth is now my domain!" he flew for the airlock, while the Louds race to the control board to do something about the satellite.

"It's locked." Lisa gasped.

Zs'Skayr opened the airlock chamber freeing his mummy servant, "Master." the mummy greeted.

"Deal with them." Zs'Skayr motioned to the Louds.

"With pleasure." The mummy caught the Louds and brought them over.

"Now, how shall I dispose of you all?" the ghost pondered.

Lucy suddenly got an idea, "Whatever you do, please don't throw us out into space."

"An excellent idea," Zs'Skayr commended, before turning to his servant, "Remove their suits."

The mummy removed their space suits, as Lincoln spoke, "Lucy, why would you give the villain an idea on how to destroy us?"

Lucy smirked, "Because I got this.' she muttered an incantation, and suddenly the mummy retracts his bandages and released the Louds. On top of that his whole body froze.

Zs'Skayr was taken aback by this, 'it seems you've learned some new tricks since we last met, child. I actually kinda like that."

"Well, she's not the only one with new tricks," Lincoln warned him, as he looked through the watch selections and saw a new silhouette of a familiar alien, "Let's give you a test run." he slammed down on the Omnitrix and transformed.

Landing before them was Lincoln who changed into the form of Dr. Viktor, only his hair was long and white, had two normal green eyes, and his lighting being generated was green as well. The Omnitrix symbol was located on his belt like a buckle.

Lincoln spoke in a voice like Viktor, "An electromagnetic body is just what I need for this terrain." he used his electromagnetic power to keep his feet tied to the ground in the gravity-free environment.

Zs'Skayr and Lincoln started fighting, with the ghost swiping his claws at Lincoln who caught them with his giant fists. When Lincoln tried to throw a punch, Zs'Skayr went intangible, but saw Zs'Skayr had to become solid again to strike him. Taking advantage of that, Lincoln shocked Zs'Skayr with his electricity making him retreat.

"Good one, Lincoln!" Luan cheered.

"Just call me Frankenstrike!" Lincoln declared.

"Now's not the best time to name yourself." Lola replied.

"Yeah. We have to stop this satellite." Lisa reminded him.

"Problem is the controls are locked." Albert reminded them.

"A little lightning blast should do the trick," Frankenstrike was about to fry the motherboard, only for Zs'Skayr to grab him from behind, "Hey, let go!" he struggled, only for Zs'Skayr to turn them both intangible and pass through the floor.

"Lincoln!" the girls cried.

* * *

Zs'Skayr brought himself and Frankenstrike outside the station, as Frankenstrike magnetized his feet to the station, while Zs'Skayr floated, 'In the darkness of space I am at my full potential!" he declared, while releasing the tentacles from his stomach while growing spikes on his shoulders.

Frankenstrike braced himself, as he and his former alien selection fought. Frankenstrike made sure to keep himself magnetized to the station to avoid drifting off into oblivion. When he saw the stations transmitter, he knew what to do. Before he could attack it, Zs'Skayr blocked him, "Stay away from that transmitter, boy!"

"Try and make me!" Frankenstrike answered, as he fired a blast of green electricity at Zs'Skayr ho in turn fired a beam of purple energy from his chest putting the two in a stalemate.

Albert had went back to the shuttle and detached from the station and flew for the transmitter, "Yeah. I still got it," he then looked ahead seeing something heading right for him, "What the?"

It was Viktor who was controlling the pod to bring him back to the station. When the two collided, Albert tried to hang on, "Bet Armstrong didn't have to deal with this."

* * *

Back on the station, Lisa was trying to regain control of the satellite, but to no avail, "Can't you hack it, Lise?" Luna asked.

"I'm trying my hardest." Lisa answered in annoyance.

Lily who looked over Leni's shoulder saw the mummy was moving again due to Lucy's spell wearing off, "Mummy!" she cried.

The girls saw the mummy was mobile again and started attacking them, "We need to get rid of this guy!" Lynn ordered.

Lana saw the station's bathroom, "Anybody up for a bathroom break?" the girls seeing where she was going followed her into the bathroom chamber.

"Give us a sec." Lori told the mummy as they closed the door.

The mummy pounded on the door before breaking it down, "Don't you know the word occupied?" Lola asked.

"After I've disposed of you, my master will award me gratefully." the mummy promised them.

"Speaking of disposing, we're about to dispose of you." Lynn said, as she flushed the toilet.

The mummy's loose wrappings got caught in the toilet and was getting sucked down it, "NO!" he cried.

"Don't forget to wash your hands." Leni finished, as the girls cheered and laughed.

* * *

Outside the station, Frankenstrike and Zs'Skayr continued to go at it, with the ghost mocking his former captor, "Every minute that passes brings you closer to becoming human again!"

The alien hero thought to himself, 'He's right. I can't kep fighting him forever. And I need to take out that transmitter.'

"I will enjoy watching you explode in the vacuum of space!" Zs'Skayr laughed.

"Technically I'll freeze before doing that." Frankenstrike corrected his enemy.

Zs'Skayr just blasted the surface below Frankenstrike sending him flying only to be caught by the mummy, "Great double the trouble." the hero groaned.

"And now we finish this." Zs'Skayr was ready to blast Frankenstrike again, until they saw Albert and Viktor playing tackle with their space vehicles.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I don't like it." Albert said, as he reversed positions with their vehicles and turned off the engine. With Viktor powering up so much force he ended up pushing the shuttle right at the transmitter destroying it, much to Zs'Skayr shock.

"NO!" he cried.

Back on earth, the dark barrier vanished and the sun shined down on the world. And all the people and animals who mutated changed back to normal, including Clyde, Ronnie-Anne and her family.

The werewolf saw the beam was powering down, he looked at the transceiver and saw it was going haywire, "Oh, no!" he tried to get away, but the device exploded.

* * *

In space, Frankenstrike cheered, "Good one, Pop-pop!"

Zs'Skayr growled, "You will pay for that!" he fired another blast of energy.

Frankenstrike powered up his electricity forcing the mummy to release him. The hero got out of the way, as the blast ended up hitting the mummy. Frankenstrike used his electromagnetic power to jump from debris back onto the station to attack Zs'Skayr.

Viktor had made his way onto the station and fired energy which opened up a portal. The vacuuming force was so strong it ended up pulling the mummy and Viktor into it before closing up.

"Two freaks down, one to..." Frankenstrike saw no sign of Zs'Skayr, "Where'd he go?" he suddenly felt the station was shaking and exploding, "Girls!" he screamed.

On board the station the girls were huddled together, as Frankenstrike got on board before changing back into Lincoln, "We got to get off this place or we're toast." Lincoln told them.

"Agreed. Girls, your suits." Lori ordered, as they dawned their space suits again.

"One problem. I don't have one." Lincoln reminded them.

Luna got an idea and flew to him, "Stay close to me bro." she activated it and the two sibs were covered in one single suit.

"I knew you two were close, but I never figured that close." Luan laughed.

"Save the jokes for later!" Lori shouted.

Suddenly a hole blew in the station sucking the loud kids out through it. It was a good thing when it happened, as the station itself exploded into nothing. As the Loud kids drifted off, Lincoln spoke, "What do we do now?"

"Hey, need a lift?" Albert called, as h piloted the shuttle towards them.

* * *

Once the group was back on the shuttle, Albert was flying it back to earth, "Mission accomplished, kids." he told them.

"Would've been nice to take a chance to walk on the moon, but this was good enough." Lisa admitted.

"Plus we just one upped Neil Armstrong." Lynn added.

"It was a team effort." Lincoln put in.

"Especially now that you added another alien to the watch." Luna noted.

"Yeah. Nothing could be as good as the Omnitrix." Lincoln admitted, until a familiar ghostly tail wrapped around it.

"I couldn't agree more!" Zs'Skayr grabbed Lincoln and dragged him in the cargo bay, 'You have only delayed my plans, Lincoln Loud. And once I have control over the Omnitrix earths defenses will be powerless against me, as will everything else."

The girls caught up to Lincoln and were worried about this being the end, until Luna came up with a plan of her own, "Hey, bro! You know how I like my eggs?"

Lincoln caught on and smirked, "Yeah, sunny-side up."

"Smiling in the face of your demise? I admire that." Zs'Skayr admitted.

"Oh, it's not my demise. It's yours... Ghostfreak!"

Luna pulled a switch that opened the shuttle up, "Pop-pop, do it!" she called.

Albert shifted the shuttle causing the suns light to shine down on Zs'Skayr, "NO!" he screamed before turning to ash like he did before.

"Close it!" Lincoln called, as the shuttled closed back up.

Suddenly the shuttle shook and was flying at the earth on fire, "We took on too much damage when I collided with the transmitter!" Albert called.

"The ships breaking up!" Lisa cried.

"We're gonna die!" the twins cried, as the girls panicked.

Lincoln looked down seeing the Omnitrix was active again. He bore a look of determination and knew what he had to do.

* * *

When the shuttle exploded something flew from it and was hurdling right towards earth. It crashed into the ground and revealed to be Cannonbolt. He uncurled to reveal the others were safe from inside his shell. When Cannonbotl turned back to Lincoln, he cried, "Land!" he embraced the ground.

"Ok, that was totally awesome!" Luna cheered.

"Nice save Lincoln." Lynn commended him.

"And loved the crash landing." Luan added.

"I'm just glad we're all back on earth and safe," Lincoln admitted, "And that's the last of..." he suddenly saw the silhouette of a familiar ghost alien on the Omnitrix dial, "Ghostfreak?"

"Oh, dang it." Leni sighed.

"You may want to literally avoid changing into him." Lori warned Lincoln.

"Agreed." he nodded.

"Uh, guys..." Lana began, as they looked around seeing the pyramids of Egypt and it being nighttime on that part of the world, "How're we gonna get home?" the group had no idea.

 **(And there we go. Ghostfreak and his monster patrol had been stopped and their plans foiled. Don't miss the next exciting adventure of the Loud Family.)**


	49. The Visitor

**(And I'm back with my next installment. Here's where Lincoln and his sisters meet an old acquaintance of Albert, and quite frankly are not fond of her.)**

Somewhere in the arctic two teenage boys were riding around on their snowmobiles like the wild and crazy boys they were. When one wasn't looking he looked ahead and saw something sticking out of the snow and made a sharp turn which sent him off his snow mobile. To add more to the injury the ground he stood on caved in.

The other teen pulled up and laughed at his friends misfortune, until the other called, "Hey, check this out!"

The other teen rode his snowmobile down the hill to see his friend looking at a bunch of pods, "What is all this?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're worth something." the other said, as he brushed some snow off a pod, and it began to glow and open. The two looked inside and screamed before running back to their snow mobiles and high tailed it out of there.

Stepping out from the pod was a shrouded figure, with three glowing purple eyes, "The Omnitrix." it spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile in Royal Woods park, Lincoln was talking with Clyde about the recent events with Ghostfreak, as his sisters were all around doing their own things, "Ghostfreak came back and those monster aliens tried to make earth habitable for him?"

"Yeah. Not to mention I got to go out into space."

"So lucky." Clyde sighed.

"Well, it wasn't entirely fun. I mean it was fun, but it was dangerous. Honestly, we're lucky to have survived."

"Still you really have so much excitement on your adventures." Clyde said, before they noticed Albert looking out into the distance as if he had much on his mind.

Curious the two boys went over, "Hey, Pop-pop, you ok?"

Albert looked back, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Lincoln. Just thinking back to my plumbers days. I did so much, and here I am semi-retired and helping you in any way I can."

"And I always appreciate this," Lincoln admitted, "If not for you I wouldn't even know about half the aliens that existed out there or in the Omnitrix."

Albert smiled, as he walked off to get some exercise. The Loud girls approached, "How's Pop-Pop?" Luna asked.

"All good, he's just thinking back to his Plumbers days and about how much he's enjoyed using his experience to help me." Lincoln answered.

"You mean us, right?" Lynn asked.

"Right."

Suddenly breaking them out of their peaceful moment was the sounds of civilians screaming and running away, "Oh, great. Now what?" Lori asked dryly.

Clyde looked over and gasped, "Now that!"

The Loud kids looked over a humanoid reptilian alien from. It had green skin with blue stripes on the head, the structure of its legs looked like Blitzwolfer's. It had a long tail like a lizard and a feminine build. It's attire was a light blue and dark suit. It also had three purple eyes.

"Well, this chalks a new alien up on the list." Lisa said, as the alien looked in their direction.

It's eyes focused on Lincoln, before her eyes glowed purple. Suddenly Lincoln was surrounded by a purple aura and levitated off the ground. The alien spoke in a woman's voice, "The Omnitrix. Where did you get it? Answer me!"

Lincoln frowned at her demanding, "Long story, but the short answer is..." he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Blitzwolfer, "It doesn't matter, because you're not getting it." he released a howling shock wave from his mouth at the alien intruder, only to see she disappeared, "Where'd she go?"

"Look out, dude!" Luna called, as the alien sued her psychic powers to disassemble the whole playground set and pelted Blitzwolfer with them. The wolf alien dodged the attacks before charging at her and tackled her to the ground.

"Whelps should know their place." she caught the hero in another psychic hold and tossed him aside, before using her power on a fire hydrant to soak him.

Blitzwolfer shook his fur off sending bits of water at his sisters, "Stop drying off and kick the bad guy's butt, Lincoln!" Lola ordered.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Blitwolfer asked sounding annoyed.

As the intruder was about to attack again, she was blasted from the side by Albert wearing his Plumber uniform and carrying a blaster, "No one touches my grand-kids. Turn around slowly. And don't make me repeat myself!"

"That voice," the intruder gasped, as she looked over, "Albert?"

Albert gasped, "Xylene? Is that really you?"

The Loud kids and Clyde were confused, "Are we missing something here?" Lana asked.

"I am just as lost as you." Lisa admitted.

"Are these children with you?" Xylene asked.

"Actually, yes." Albert confirmed.

Xylene floated over to the kids, "My sincerest apologies. Had I known I was attacking anyone associated with Albert Jefferson I wouldn't have been so forceful."

"Like who're you?" Leni asked in confusion.

"And how do you know our Pop-Pop?" Lynn asked.

Albert approached, "Kids, this is Xylene. An old friend of mine from long ago. Xylene, these are my grandchildren. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily..." The Omnitrix beeped before Lincoln changed back to human, "And Lincoln."

"And I'm Clyde," Clyde introduced himself, "I'm a... friend of the family."

"Eleven grandchildren?" Xylene asked, "Albert, your family certainly grew."

"I know." Albert laughed.

"Uh, any chance we could move this discussion elsewhere?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, one that's 'out of sight'?" Luan laughed, as the kids groaned.

Xylene raised a brow in confusion, "I don't get it."

"Trust me, none of us do." Lori assured her.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the arctic, the two boys brought another person back to the sight where they saw Xylene, "I don't see any big lizard. Just a bunch of junk."

"Maybe they can be salvaged for money?" one suggested.

Suddenly rising up out of the snow was one of Vilgax's old drones. The sight of it caused the three to panic and make a run for it, while the drone was scanning around before locking onto the abandoned snowmobile. It got closer, and two black cables emerged from it and started ripping pieces of the snowmobile off it.

* * *

Back in Royal Woods, at the Loud House, Albert and Xylene were on the family sofa looking all chummy,as the Loud Family and Clyde watched from the other room.

"So she's a friend of your Pop-pop's?" Rita asked.

"Yeah. But we don't know the exact nature of their friendship." Lisa answered.

"So why don't we go ask them?" Lynn asked.

"Because they look like they're having a moment." Lori reminded her.

"They've been having one for three hours now," Lincoln said, "I think that's more than enough time for us to get a real explanation."

"Agreed." Lucy confirmed, as they entered the living room.

"So how do you know our Pop-pop?" Luna asked Xylene.

Albert answered for her, "We go way back to my first days in the Plumbers. We worked a lot together in those early years."

"You even made me an honorary Plumbette." Xylene giggled.

"Well, nice to know my dad knew some interesting people in his secret job." Rita said trying to be hospitable, until Xylene looked at her.

"Rita?"

"Um, yes?"

"I remember when Albert first showed me your picture. You were so small back then. But you've grown. And raising this many children. It must be a tough job."

"You don't know the half of it." Rita answered dryly.

"So Xylene, what brings you back to earth after all this time?" Albert inquired.

"That!" she motioned to the Omnitrix.

Lincoln frowned, as he and the girls got defensive, "I knew it! You're just after the watch like every other galactic villain I meet!"

"Now calm down, Lincoln," Albert tried to ease the tension, "Xylene, tell him it isn't so."

"Why wouldn't I be interested in the Omnitrix?" she asked rhetorically, "I'm the one who sent it to earth in the first place."

"That was you?" Clyde asked.

"I was transporting the Omnitrix, when I was attacked by our old 'friend'." Xylene began.

"Vilgax." Albert scowled.

Xylene flashed back to the night it happened when Vilgax attacked the ship that contained the Omnitrix. The ship Xylene was piloting. As Vilgax's ship opened fire she fired back, until Vilgax sent his drones to retrieve the watch.

Xylene went to the back to see the drones that made it on board. She used her powers to throw them into the wall destroying them, but the ship was taking too much damage, "When I realized I could no longer keep the Omnitrix safe from Vilgax, I placed it inside a pod and launched it to earth. I made it into my own escape pod just before my ship was destroyed. I crashed landed on earth but fell into a deep hyper sleep, until I was eventually awoken."

The flash back ended, as Albert, "Well, the good news is no longer a problem. Thanks to my grand-kids, he's finally doing time in the Null Void, same as that notorious hunter and beast seller Singe."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you're just being modest about your role in all that." Xylene replied much to the irritation of Lincoln and his older sisters.

"Excuse me?" Lincoln asked in shock, "I'm the one who had to fight those two inside the Null Void!"

"And we risked our butts just to keep those two in the Null Void before Lincoln could get out." Lori argued.

"Well, I'm sure your roles greatly benefited Albert." Xylene answered all condescending.

Lincoln didn't like her attitude, and spoke, "So since Vilgax is gone, and the Omnitrix is safe, I guess you can leave now."

Albert scowled, "Lincoln, that's no way to behave."

"Your grandpa is right, son. Mind your manners." Lynn Sr. scolded him.

Lincoln frowned, as Xylene pulled out a device which sent a beacon up into the air, "My transportation will be on its way shortly."

"In the meantime, this'll give us some time to catch up." Albert said, as the two left the house.

"So all those hours they've been sitting here wasn't catching up?" Luna asked.

"I do not like her." Lincoln frowned.

"You and me both." Lynn agreed.

"Kids, this is no time to be jealous of your Pop-pop's old friend." Rita warned them.

"We're not jealous." Lori answered.

"We just don't like the way she was talking to us." Lynn added.

"Like, yeah. How rude can an alien be?" Leni asked.

"Yeah. She needs to lose that Rude Tude." Luan joked and laughed.

"And who does she think she is talking down to us like we're children?" Lisa grumbled.

"Technically, you are children." the Loud dad reminded her.

"Nevertheless!" Lisa argued.

"I'm going to do some reconnaissance." Lincoln stepped to the door.

"Lincoln, don't spy on your Pop-pop." Lynn Sr. warned him.

"I'm not spying on Pop-pop. I'm doing reconnaissance on her." Lincoln answered, as he went out the door.

* * *

Later, Albert and Xylene were taking a walk around the forest area around Royal Woods. The alien spoke, "About the youngsters. I knew you had a daughter, but you couldn't have possibly imagined you would have eleven grandchildren."

"I know. But that Rita of mine is full of surprises. You know I taught her how to fly a plane."

"You don't say?"

"Oh, yeah. And that training still lives on in her." Albert boasted.

"Good to know, but don't you miss your Plumber days?"

"Occasionally, but I retired from that life. And besides we're still getting our fair share of excitement around these parts. Especially since you dropped that little present of yours into our laps."

"Despite your appearance, you really haven't aged at all since I last saw you." Xylene marveled.

Popping out from a nearby tree was Lincoln who had changed into Wildvine who gagged, "Ugh. This is worse than spying on Lori and Bobby. If they keep this up I'm gonna hurl sap."

Xylene spoke to Albert, "Do you remember that night?"

"How could I forget?" Albert asked, as the two reminisced.

* * *

 _Out in the desert of Roswell, a much younger looking Albert and another plumber was with xylene outside her ship, "Rumor has it a new DNA weapon is out there. Are you sure you won't change your mind about coming with me?"_

 _Younger Albert answered, "Tempting. But until I bring Vilgax down, I have a job to do here. But we'll always have Roswell."_

 _Xylene smiled, and the two kissed, before Xylene boarded her ship that took off into the galaxy._

* * *

Albert sighed at the memory of that day, until Xylene spoke, "With Vilgax out of the picture, there's nothing to keep you here now. I could use your help out there."

"Another temping offer." Albert sighed.

Wildvine overheard that gasped, "Whoa." he sunk back into the tree and decided to head home.

He returned to the Loud House, to see his family and Clyde. Clyde noticed his entry and spoke, "Lincoln, how'd it go?"

"Get any juicy info?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, I got it all right." Lincoln answered angry.

"What's wrong, honey?" Rita asked.

"I should've kicked her butt back to space hours ago."

"Lincoln!" his parents gasped.

"What is it, Linky?" Leni asked.

"I overheard Xylene trying to talk Pop-pop into going with her to outer space," the kids gasped, "She's trying to take him away from us."

"She can't do that!" Lola protested.

"Who else are we supposed to visit, Aunt Ruth?" Lynn asked rhetorically only for her parents to scowl at her, "Not that there's anything wrong with visiting Aunt Ruth of course." she grinned nervously.

"And besides, Pop-pop has Myrtle." Lori reminded them.

"She must go." Lucy pounded her fist.

"Kids, you're overreacting." Rita calmed them.

Suddenly an alarm started blaring, "What is that?" Clyde asked.

Lisa gasped, "My warning alarm. An unidentified life-form is closing in on our home."

Lincoln hearing this went outside only to almost get blasted. The others peeked outside and looked up to see the drone from the arctic. The robot released its cables and tried to attack Lincoln and the others.

"Lincoln, that's one of Vilgax's bots!" Clyde called.

"And here I was hoping to be done with all of them," Lincoln groaned. The robot launched missiles at the group who jumped clear of the explosion, "It must be after the Omnitrix like before." Lincoln suspected.

"So send it to the scrapyard already, dude." Luna said.

"Agreed," Lincoln activated the watch and turned the dial, "Upgrade's gonna dismantle it from the inside out." he slammed down on the dial and changed into Fourarms.

"Huh? Well, this works too." he attacked the robot with his strength to rip it up.

Albert and Xylene overheard the commotion and arrived on scene, "What in the world?" Albert gasped.

Xylene floated over to Fourarms who was busy ripping the wires out of the drone, "Don't worry, I got this!" he assured her, as he kept his grip on the robot to avoid falling off.

Xylene used her powers to break up the ground under the robot making it fall over with Fourarms rolling off it. Albert whipped out his blaster and started shooting the robot, with Lucy using her magic to project a blast at it as well.

With the robot distracted, Fourarms jumped on it again to continue ripping it apart. When Xylene used her powers to toss it again, she ended up tossing Fourarms as well. The two landed atop the Beast, and the robot used its cables to take pieces of the Beast and attach it to itself for repairs.

"It's taking the Beast apart!" Lana gasped, as the robot looked bigger and stronger.

As the robot was about to attack, it stopped in place and revealed Fourarms was tugging on its cables, "You ain't touching my family!" suddenly the robot aimed an energy cannon at Fourarms, "Dang it!" he cursed as he got blasted along with part of the Beast blowing as well.

The robot continued to blast at the others who took over, until Albert saw a propane tank attached to the robot as a means of fuel, "Xylene!"

Xylene seeing what Albert was thinking used her powers to levitate the propane tank onto the front of the robot, as Albert blasted it. The explosion damaged the robot more making it near inoperable.

"Whoa." the girls gasped.

"Nice." Clyde admitted.

"We make a good team." Xylene told Albert.

"Like old times.' Albert agreed.

Fourarms went back to the robot and ripped it apart so more to make sure it wouldn't move again. Seeing it was done, he got off and spoke to his grandpa, "Sorry about the Beast, Pop-pop. I guess I kinda over did it."

"Yeah. Kinda." Albert replied.

"Well, nothing I can't handle." Lana said, as she went to get her mechanic bag. The whole group was unaware that a piece of the robot had wandered away from them.

* * *

Later on everyone was doing their part to put the Beast back together good as new, with Lincoln as Diamondhead piecing the parts together.

"Where did that robot even come from?" Luan asked.

"It must've been the same one that fell to earth with Xylene." Albert suspected.

"And it's doing the merging thing like the one that did to Kurt." Clyde recalled.

Xylene spoke, "Apparently they developed the ability to amalgamate mechanical devices. In order to fulfill their programming."

"You mean retrieve the watch?" Leni asked, as Xylene nodded before speaking to Diamondhead.

"You're certain the mechadroid was completely destroyed, are you?"

"Of course I am. I'm very careful with things like that." Diamondhead answered, irritate. The group was unaware the the piece of the drone that got away started stealing car parts and other things to repair itself.

As the group had finished the rebuilding the Beast, Xylene spoke to Diamondhead, "If you wanted to be truly helpful a Galvanic Mechamorph would've been more appropriate."

Diamondhead frowned, "I was gonna go Upgrade, but the watch doesn't always work right!"

"A lack of experience is no excuse." Xylene continued to patronize him.

At that moment Diamondhead had enough, "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" everyone was startled by Diamondhead's outburst, "I have had it with you condescending me ever since you got here!"

"Lincoln, Xylene was the watch's transport. She probably knows more about it than any of us do. Maybe you should listen to her."

"You're taking her side?" Diamondhead asked in outrage.

"Boy, you're being irrational." Xylene replied.

"Well, if you think I'm such a screw up then why did you even send it down to me in the first place, huh?!"

"He does have a point." Clyde admitted.

"I didn't send _you_ the Omnitrix," Xylene replied, "You found the Omnitrix before it could reach its intended recipient."

"What're you talking about?" Leni asked in confusion.

"The pod containing it veered slightly off its intended course."

Diamondhead was confused as he changed back into Lincoln, "You mean I got the watch by mistake?"

"Of course," Xylene answered bluntly, "You didn't believe I'd purposely send the most powerful device in the universe to a child, did you? I was sending it to Albert." Albert was surprised.

"Makes sense given the fact he was a Plumber." Lisa replied, as the other sibs scowled at her who didn't even notice Lincoln getting dismal.

"So then why did it end up with Lincoln?" Lynn asked.

"As I said, it veered off its course slightly and ended up picking up Albert's DNA from his grandson."

"Well, that's just great!" Lincoln snapped, "Go and take it back just like you want to take our Pop-pop from us to explore the universe. SEE IF I CARE!" he screamed before running away in tears.

"Lincoln!" the Loud family and Clyde called, but he clearly wasn't coming back.

The Loud kids and Clyde looked at Xylene and were as angry at her as Lincoln, "Nice going, dude." Luna said in sarcasm.

"I'm surprised with all the time you spent around our Pop-pop you don't have any class or manners!" Lola scolded her.

"Come on, everyone. Let's check on Lincoln." Lori suggested, as they all followed after Lincoln, leaving the adults to themselves.

Xylene spoke to the three humans dumbfounded, "Did I say something wrong?" The loud parents could only scowl, while Albert sighed.

* * *

The kids found Lincoln in the park by the pond brooding, "Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"It was all a mistake," Lincoln replied, "I thought the watch fell to me because I was important or something. Meant to be something much more than who I am. But it wasn't. I just happened to be in the convenient place at the convenient time."

"Bro, who cares what Xylene says," Luna comforted him, "So what if it was all just chance that you found it. You think if anyone else found it they could've done all that you have?"

"Luna's right, Lincoln," Lana agreed, "You took on criminals, alien warlords, bounty hunters, magicians, and freaky clowns. Who else could've done anything like that?"

"I could've." Lynn answered, only to get shoulder swatted by Lori.

"Point is, you have the watch and you are a hero. Who cares if Xylene doesn't think you're the right one for the job. It's not her call." the eldest sister said.

"It's not even just about the watch," Lincoln replied, "I'm worried what if Pop-pop does decide to go with her? I mean look at him. He's never been that happy with a woman except for Gran-Gran or even Myrtle." The kids did feel worried about the possibility of their grandpa actually agreeing to go with Xylene.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Rita and Lynn were scolding Xylene, "I know you're Albert's old friend, but really did you have to hurt our son's feelings and bruise his pride? Believe me we see him get enough of that from his own sisters." the father lectured her.

"My apologies," she began, "Human offspring is a mystery to me. On my planet once you hatch you're on your own."

The Loud parents were taken aback, as Rita spoke, "We didn't know."

"well, soon that won't be a problem for me." she motioned to Albert who still wasn't sure how to break it to her.

They didn't have time, as they were almost blasted once again by the mechadroid, "Oh, no it's back!" Lynn gasped, as she and Rita took cover.

Xylene tried to attack it but was swatted away by the robot, "Xylene!" Albert tried blasting at the robot again, as the mechadroid honed in on Albert and sent its cables at him.

It brought Albert against it as the cables connected to his suit adapting to it. The kids returned and saw this, "No!" the girls cried.

"Pop-pop!" Lincoln cried, as the robot took off with Albert.

After recovering Lynn argued at Lincoln, "I thought you said you destroyed it, Mr. I'm very careful with things like that."

Lincoln frowned at Lynn, until Xylene stopped them, "We _all_ thought it was. But that doesn't matter now."

"It doesn't?" Leni asked.

"But if it's after the Omnitrix then why take Pop-pop?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln gasped in realization, "Because it knows I'll come after it. It's all a trap."

"Precisely," Xylene confirmed, "Which is why..." Lincoln cut her off.

"Look, we know the Omnitrix is the most powerful device in the universe and protecting it is the utmost importance and more important than some single human being."

"Well, it is," she admitted bluntly, "But..."

"And there's no way we're letting that living junk pile hurt him."

"I agree, which is why..."

"So if you really care about Pop-pop help nus or get out of our way!" Lincoln ordered, as xylene got irritated and levitated Lincoln and pinned him to the wall.

"Are you quite done?" she asked, Lincoln nodded nervously, "Good. You all aren't the only ones who care about Albert. Believe me. If we work together we can save him and keep the Omnitrix safe," she lowered Lincoln to the ground, "Truce?" she put her hand out.

The kids looked at each other before placing their hands on hers, "Truce."

"So now that the team is established, we need to figure out where the robot has taken Pop-pop." Lisa began.

"And fast, the robot is collecting more parts to get stronger. If there a place it can go in this town to get that?" Xylene asked.

Lana spoke up, "I hear the docks has just delivered a new shipment of work equipment."

"Then we must go there at once." Xylene ordered.

"Agreed," Lincoln nodded, "Just let me get something." he ran back into the house and came out with his hover board, "Clyde, hop on!" Clyde got on back of Lincoln as Rita spoke to Xylene.

"Please, bring my dad home and protect my children." she pleaded.

Xylene answered, "I promise I'll bring Albert home. As for your kids... I'll protect them as if they were my own." Rita smiled, as the girls felt moved by her claim.

* * *

As nighttime fell, Lincoln and Clyde hover boarded to the docks while xylene levitated the girls after them. They stopped and hid behind the docks, before seeing some bulldozers and other moving equipment looking completely trashed.

"Looks like the junk pile got in a midnight snack." Luan joked.

"Meaning it's more dangerous." Xylene feared.

"I don't see it anywhere." Luna looked around.

"Guys," Lincoln spoke as he looked over from a pile of crates, "I found it."

They saw the mechadroid was still taking pieces from more moving equipment, before it turned around to reveal Albert still hooked up to the robot, "Pop-pop!" the kids cried.

"Kids, get back!" he ordered, "This thing has control of the nano tech in my suit!" the robot made him fire lasers from his suit's wrist blaster at them.

"Move!" Lynn cried, as they jumped for cover.

"Guys, do whatever it takes to bring this thing down. Even if it means taking me with it." Albert ordered.

"That's not an option, Pop-pop." Lincoln answered, as they took cover. Lincoln jumped out and held his wrist up to show the watch, 'You want this? I'll trade ya. My Pop-pop for the watch."

"Lincoln, no!"

Lincoln dodged the cables, 'Don't worry, Pop-pop, we got a plan."

"We?" Albert asked, as Xylene flew in and blasted at the robot.

"Albert, we've got to stop meeting like this." she flirted.

"Coming at ya!" Lori called, as she drove a forklift right into the drone pinning it to a warehouse wall.

"Get pop-pop!" Lincoln called, as Xylene tried to free Albert, but the robot kept attacking her.

Xylene noticed a storage crate suspended above them by crane wire. Getting an idea she cut the rope as it dropped onto the drone flattening it. Luckily she pulled Albert away from it do he wouldn't get crushed with it.

Suddenly they saw the crate busted open to reveal an army tank, and wouldn't you know the robot adapted to it and suddenly gained the tanks cannon, "A tank? Are you literally kidding me?!" Lori asked irritated.

As the newly powered robot kept taking a shot at the family, they took cover behind a bunch of crates, "we have to destroy the mechadroid." Xylene told them.

"Ok, hopefully this time Upgrade will be my choice." Lincoln was ready to activate the Omnitrix, until Xylene stopped him.

"I think I know of a better choice to handle this job. If you trust me, at least."

Lincoln pondered, but decided to trust in his Pop-pop by trusting her, "What do you have in mind?" Xylene smirked, as she turned to dial on the Omnitrix a few times like a code until he saw a new silhouette appear on the dial, "Do it."

"Well, here it goes!" Lincoln slammed down on the dial and transformed.

Suddenly he stood before the group as a small pudgy green alien that looked hamster-like with some reptilian traits and beady black eyes. Small ridges ran down his back and a stubby tail came form the back. He wore a black open-front suit with orange over-sleeves and orange bands around his legs and orange padding under his three-toed feet and wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. He had crooked teeth overbite, whisker-like lines on his face, and a plump belly.

Lincoln looked himself over, as Lola squealed, "Eeee! He's so adorable!"

"What the heck am I?" Lincoln asked Xylene.

"Listen closely," she began, "You're going to _eat_ it. Literally _eat_ it. That's your power."

"Hmm, I am kinda hungry." he admitted before opening his mouth and extending from it were four frog-like tongues that stuck to the wall.

"Whoa. Four tongues!" Lana cheered.

"Go, Lincoln," Xylene ordered, "Be the hero your grandpa says you are."

Lincoln nodded, as he retracts his tongues and ran up onto some crates before landing atop the robot, "Ok. Time to eat!" he started sinking his teeth into the robot and chewed bits of it up before swallowing making his tummy glow green, "I don't believe this. I'm eating junk parts... And it's delicious."

Lynn gagged, "Watching him eat all that is making me sick."

"Careful you don't 'upchuck'!" Luan laughed.

Lincoln hearing that got an idea, "I wonder..." he suddenly started spitting out green ball that exploded upon hitting the robot, "Yes! I've obtained Upchuck power!"

Lola gagged, "He looks adorable, but his power is disgusting."

"I kinda like it." Lana admitted.

"I'll get Albert," Xylene said, as she went to help Albert again, "Let go of him!" she demanded the robot, as she tired to free Albert.

Upchuck continued to eat and spit out the robots parts before reaching the original head piece of the drone, "Yum. Dessert." he swallowed the head. Without the main mechadroid the whole robot fell apart. Luckily Xylene freed Albert from the cable restraints.

Upchuck landed before them before barfing up the droid head that blew up.

"Way to go, Lincoln." Albert said, as Upchuck changed back into Lincoln.

The boy groaned sickly, "Ugh! Anybody got mouthwash? I have an unpleasant taste in my mouth." the girls and Clyde could only chuckle.

* * *

Later on after the group returned to the Loud House much to the parents relief, Xylene's ship was parked in the street. It was indeed time for her to go.

Lincoln spoke up Xylene, "Look, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was just jealous. If you make Pop-pop happy. Then I'm happy too."

Xylene smiled, "You are definitely Albert's grandson," Lincoln looked at the watch and Xylene continued, "Take very good care of that, Lincoln. Vilgax isn't the only one out there interested in the Omnitrix."

"I know that much." Lincoln agreed while thinking of Ghostfreak.

"Well, Lincoln you once again manged to impress another alien." Lori began.

"Think we should let Pop-pop say goodbye?" Leni asked.

"Yeah. But to who?" Luna asked.

Xylene looked at Albert who already had an answer, and she knew what it was, "You're not coming again, are you?"

"It is a big galaxy out there. But everyone here is my whole world. And I sort of am seeing someone now." Albert admitted sheepishly.

Xylene said nothing as she and Albert just shared a passionate kiss, while everyone else looked away in repulse. When the two parted, Xylene went up her ship ramp and spoke, "we'll always have Roswell." Once on board Xylene's ship took to the sky and zipped off to parts unknown.

Rita spoke to her father sternly, "Dad, what happened in Roswell?"

"Oh, nothing." he said sheepishly.

"We're actually surprised you decided to stay." Lynn Jr. admitted.

"Yeah. You could've seen so much out there." Lisa added.

"I have already seen it." Albert admitted, as the Loud family and Clyde embraced the old man all around.

 **(There you go. They gained another ally, and Lincoln has another new alien. Don't miss next time, guys.)**


	50. Battle of the Mystic Arts

**(Welcome back my friends. Hope you're excited for this next chapter featuring the return of both Astorix and Zartax. But this time Lincoln's gonna have more help in stopping the two.)**

Inside a museum one night, a magical portal opened up and stepping out from it was Astorix the sorcerer, "The item I seek is here. I can sense it." he wandered the halls of exhibits, while someone else was watching from from the ceiling.

Astorix stopped before a display case seeing a medallion of a dragon's face with a red gem in its mouth, "Yes. The Amulet of Carcicron. With this my master will be whole again and we can conquer this world." he aimed his glowing hand at the case causing the glass to melt.

He grabbed the amulet and was about to leave until blue flower petals started swirling around him, "What's this?" he asked, as he looked around, before finding the amulet was gone, "The amulet!" he used his magic to dispel the petals, and saw stepping out into the light was a girl about sixteen years old.

Her hair was snow white at the top and the ombres going down to the tips was inky black. Her clothing was composed of a white suit jacket on top of a pink shirt with a white bow-tie and white dress slacks. She had a white cape clasped to her shoulders, pink socks with white Oxford style shoes that had white soles. On the lapel of her jacket was a blue rose like brooch.

"Looking for this, are you?" she asked, while holding up the amulet.

"You made a big mistake of getting in my way, girl." Astorix warned her.

"The name is Enchantra, and I'll have you know the only mistake here is you thinking no one's going to stop you in bringing Zartax back to full power."

"You know of my master?"

"I do. And I can't let you use this to help him." Enchantra replied.

"Silence!" Astorix launched magical blasts at Enchantra who back flipped away before launching her own magical blasts in return.

Astorix dodged the attacks and smirked, "So another master in the Mystic Arts?"

"Very perceptive," Enchantra smirked back, "Yes. Trained by my great teacher Salem of the Sanctum."

"Ha! Your master is a mockery to the mystic arts." Astorix mocked.

Enchantra frowned, "Never speak ill of my master!" the two engaged in a battle of magic.

Astorix manipulated some swords and spears from a nearby medieval exhibit and aimed them at Enchantra. The female magic used suddenly created a magic portal that sucked the weapons up, and created another portal where the weapons came back out of and were aimed at Astorix.

The dark sorcerer deflected the weapons, before once again firing blasts of dark magic at Enchantra. One blast managed to knock the amulet out of her grasp, and he made it appear in his hand, "Don't take it too hard. Your efforts were always futile." he said before disappearing.

"No!" she shouted, before hearing alarms blaring. She disappeared herself before security arrived.

Outside the museum, Enchantra watched from another roof, "I couldn't secure the amulet. No matter, it's not over yet. But against Astorix I'll need help. Fortunately, I know just who to go to." she disappeared again.

Meanwhile, Astorix appeared in a warehouse where his master stood still petrified with half his body restored, "Master Zartax."

"I trust you were successful?" Zartax inquired.

"There was a minor problem. And it did not keep me from fulfilling my quest." he held up the amulet.

"Excellent." Zartax said sounding pleased, "Now we must begin the ritual to restore my bodily form. And then we take this world for our own!" he laughed.

* * *

The morning at the Loud House, the Loud siblings were all around the house engaging in their own activities. Lincoln meanwhile was on the sofa with Clyde watching ARGGH. He turned to the fourth wall and spoke, "Just another typical day at the Loud House during the summer. And I'm lucky to be spending it with Clyde watching new episodes of ARGGH."

"Ooh, don't go in there." Clyde spoke to the TV, as he and Lincoln clung to each other feeling something big was going to happen.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and the boys screamed while clinging to each other, "Relax wimps it's just the doorbell." Lynn said.

"I'll get it." Luna said, as she opened the door and standing outside was Enchantra.

Luna looked in awe at the girl with a faint blush, as the girl spoke, "Is this the Loud residence?"

"Um, yeah."

"Is Lincoln Loud home by any chance?"

"Hey, Lincoln. It's for you!" Luna called.

Lincoln and the others wen to the door and saw the girl, "Uh, who're you?" the Loud boy asked.

"My name is Enchantra. And I need your help."

"My help?"

Enchantra nodded, "Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the planet is at stake."

"Ok, first off, how do you know that? And second, why come to me? I'm just a kid." Lincoln said.

"I suggest you cut the denial. I know more about you than you know. Keeper of the Omnitrix." she motioned to the watch, making everyone gasp.

"How do you know about the watch?" Lincoln asked.

"Trust me. I'm in league with very important people who keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms and planets that may be a threat or an ally to this world. You fall under the category of ally. At least unless you decide to go villain, which I have doubts of that ever happening."

Lincoln and the others were shocked at her words, before the white haired boy spoke, "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you." she walked inside.

"Kids, who was at the door?" Rita asked, as she and her husband came from their bedroom and saw Enchantra.

"Uh, kids, who is this?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Mom, dad, this is Enchantra," Lincoln began, "Apparently she knows about me and the watch. And needs my help." everyone was just confused.

* * *

At Astorix's hideout, the dark wizard had prepared another ritual, before standing before his master, "All is ready, master."

"Then do it!" Zartax ordered.

Astorix placed the amulet around Zartax's neck, and started chanting a ritual. As he chanted the magical symbols and runes he drew up around his master started glowing and energy was being pooled from the amulet into Zartax.

"I feel it!" The demon announced, "It's working!" he raised an arm and stretched out a leg, until the ceremony was complete and Zartax stood fully restored.

"Master!" Astorix gasped in joy.

Zartax stretched, "Ah, yes. At long last. Now that I have been fully restored it's time we got back to my plan. We must open a portal to the netherworld so my army can come through."

"At once, Master." Astorix agreed.

"And then we shall have our revenge on that Loud boy and his sister too." Zartax finished.

"That I am looking forward to the most." Astorix grinned.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Enchantra was sitting in an arm chair, while enjoying a cup of tea as the Loud Family stood or sat around.

"So you're saying Astorix has found a magical amulet that can restore Zartax?" Lincoln asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," Enchantra confirmed, "I had planned to steal it myself to keep it from falling into evil hands."

"But didn't you say you stopped the ritual to summon him?" Luna asked Lincoln and Lucy.

"That's right." Lucy confirmed.

"Unfortunately, you didn't stop it enough," the magic user replied, "He came through but was incomplete. And Astorix has been finding ways to restore him. And now he has what he needs."

"If Zartax regains his form who knows what he'll do." Lucy feared.

"I already do know," Enchantra spoke, "He wants to bring his army up from the netherworld and conquer the planet."

"Typical villain schtick." Lynn Jr said dryly.

"We have to find them before he does that." Lincoln said.

"And how're you going to do that?" Lori asked.

"My first locator spell won't work without something of his." Lucy reminded her brother.

"Luckily, I have a more advanced locator spell that can be just as good." Enchantra offered.

"then we better get to work." Lincoln suggested.

"Agreed." Enchantra confirmed, as they went to work.

So while Enchantra was helping Lucy with the locator spell in the attic, Lisa was fine tuning the Plumbers blasters. As Lucy and Enchantra were working, the younger girl spoke, "This magic you're capable of is beyond me."

"I learned at the Sanctum. A special magical school for those gifted in the mystic arts."

"There is a school of magic for real?" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah. Surprised me when I discovered it."

They put the finishing touches on the locator spell, and projected an image of a location of a warehouse, "Is that it?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. We've found his location." Enchantra confirmed.

"I'll go get Lincoln." Lucy offered, only for Enchantra to stop her.

"Allow me." she used her magic making Lincoln appear before them. Unfortunately he was waist wrapped in a towel and dripping wet.

Lincoln screamed, "Do you mind?!"

"Lincoln, what're you doing?" Lucy asked feeling disturbed.

"I just got out of the shower."

"And why are you showering at a time like this?" Enchantra asked dryly.

"I just wanted to be nice and clean for the fight ahead of us." he answered, while still dripping wet.

"Well, dry off." Enchantra said, as she used her magic to dry Lincoln up and make his clothes appear on him.

"Uh, thanks. So, what's going on?"

"The locator spell is complete." Lucy answered.

"That's great. Though how'd you do it?"

"Instead of using something physical of Astorix, we focused on his essence surrounding Enchantra in her recent encounter with him." the Goth Loud explained.

"And we know where he is," Enchantra showed him, "A warehouse not too far from Royal Woods."

"Then we better get the others and head over there." Lincoln suggested as they went down stairs.

At the warehouse, both Astorix and Zartax finished their ceremony, "The time is now, Master." Astorix noted.

"Yes. Time to open the gates." The two combined their magic and a large portal opened up.

Emerging from the portal was an army of demon soldiers, armed and ready to fight anything, "welcome my soldiers, to a new world ripe for the taking!" Zartax began. The soldiers cheered, while raising their weapons up.

* * *

Downstairs in the Loud's living room, the Loud girls and Clyde stood wearing Plumber's uniforms, while holding onto blasters, "Thanks to Enchantra's magic the Plumber blasters should be able to strike harder against those unnatural." Lisa explained.

"Ok, girls, everyone ready?" Lincoln asked, as Lucy and Enchantra stood at his side.

"Ready!" the sisters announced.

"Then let's go." Enchantra said, as she opened a portal to their destination.

They stepped through and found themselves outside the warehouse, "This is it?" Luan asked.

"Yes." Lucy confirmed.

"Alright, ladies, and Clyde. Time to kick some demon butt." Lincoln said, only for the warehouse entrance to fly open with the demon soldiers piling out ready to cause destruction.

"That's a lot of demons." Lynn said.

"And they're totes yuck." Leni added.

"No kidding." Lola agreed.

Before any side could attack, Astorix and Zartax appeared before them, "Well hello again, Loud's." Astorix began.

"So nice of you to come and bare witness to your world destruction." Zartax added.

Enchantra readied her magic, "You're trespassing on our dimension, Zartax." she said.

"So I'd advise you to take a hike back to your own." Lincoln added.

"I will make you pay for interrupting the ceremony that rendered my body useless." Zartax warned Lincoln.

"Try me."

"Attack!" Astorix and Zartax ordered, as the demon soldiers went into battle.

The girls opened fire with their blasters. With ever demon shot by it they blew up or fell down dead. Lincoln turned the Omnitrix dial before stopping on an alien, "It's hero time!" he slammed down on the dial and became Heatblast.

Heatblast shot off from the ground at Zartax and threw a punch. Zartax flew away to avoid the blow before launching a blast of magic at him. Heatblast shielded himself before being hit and landed on the ground.

"Alright, time to turn up the heat!" Heatblast powered up his flames and started launching blasts of fire.

As Heatblast was fighting Zartax, Astorix was facing off against Enchantra and Lucy in a duel of magic, "When this is over I will drain you two of your magic and add it to my own." Astorix warned them.

"We don't think so." Lucy said, as she fired a blast of magic at Astorix who used a magic shield to repel it. However his magic shield wasn't powerful enough to withstand the mystic bolts from Enchantra.

Whent he magic shield shattered, the girl engaged Astorix hand to hand, "Couldn't handle things yourself so you seek the help of children?" Astorix mocked her.

"You know as well as I do they are not mere children," Enchanra noted, while motioning around them at the girls destroying the demon soldiers, and Heatblast fighting Zartax, "They're a force to be reckoned with."

"For now." Astorix replied, as he sent magic waves to knock the girls off their feet.

"Go my servants!" Zartax ordered, as the demon soldiers started charging for Royal Woods.

"I don't think so!" Heatblast used his fire power to create a wall of fire, "That'll stop them," to his surprise, the demons ran through the flames, "Or maybe not." Zartax blasted him in the back making him roll across the ground before changing back into Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" the girls cried, as they ran to him while Astorix and Zartax led the demon soldiers to Royal Woods.

"Are you alright, bro?" Luna asked in concern.

"Oh, peachy." he groaned.

"Here. Let me help you." Enchantra waved her hands glowing with magic over Lincoln's body until he got up.

"Oh, thanks. Enchantra. I feel good as new." Lincoln stretched.

"You're lucky that was a minor injury. A bigger one would've taken much longer. And we don't have time to waste." Enchantra explained.

"How're we going to stop all those demons, plus Astorix and Zartax?" Clyde asked.

"Plus more demons are coming through that portal." Lori put in.

"We have to close it up somehow." Lucy said.

"Even if we do close it you think we can handle the whole army that made it through and still are?" Lana asked.

"She's right. We need to send them back somehow." Lisa agreed.

"So we'll have to open a portal of our own." Enchantra realized.

"Can we do it?" Lucy asked.

"If we combine magics then we should open a portal big enough to bring the demons back."

"You two get started on closing the one portal. We'll head to Royal Woods and stop the army." Lincoln ordered.

"Let me make it faster for you." Enchantra opened a portal right to town.

"Good luck!" Luan called, as the group went through the portal.

"We better get to work.' Lucy told Enchantra who confirmed, and went for the warehouse.

Upon entering they saw the portal was still opened with more demon soldiers coming out with a majority of them guarding the portal.

"We can handle them." Lucy said.

"Together." Echantra agreed, as they used their magic to fight the demons while forcing some back into the portal.

"Think you can focus on closing it, while I hold them at bay?" Lucy asked.

"Like you have to ask?" Enchantra asked rhetorically, as she focused her magic on the portal while at the same time watching Lucy attack the demon soldiers with her own magic. She smirked to herself, and thought, 'The girl has so much potential.' she went back to focusing on the portal and finally managed to close it.

With the portal closed, the two magic users destroyed the soldiers that stuck around, "we did it!" Lucy cheered.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Lucy." Enchantra reminded her.

"Right. We have to stop the other demons." Lucy agreed.

"Come on." Enchantra took her by the hand and flew off carrying her with.

* * *

Meanwhile in Royal Woods, the demon soldiers were flooding the streets causing as much destruction as they could, while the civilians fled for cover screaming in fright.

Atop a roof stood Zartax and Astorix who were watching everything, "Look upon it Astorix," Zartax began, "Soon, this town and then the planet will belong to us."

"I look forward to when it comes to pass, Master."

"Well, you're going to be waiting a long time." came a voice.

The two looked behind them and saw Lincoln and Clyde standing together. The villains didn't look amused at all, "Please. What can two simple mortal boys do to stop my invasion?" Zartax asked rhetorically.

"More than you give us credit for." Lincoln replied.

"And it's not just us you have to worry about." Clyde added, as they looked down to see the Loud sisters taking out the demons one after another, while keeping safe.

"This cannot be!" Astorix gasped.

"But it is," Lincoln assured, before seeing the Omnitrix was functioning again, "My turn." he slammed down on the dial and became Gax.

"I will see to it your arm containing that device will be my trophy." Zartax warned the alien hero, while he and his partner got ready.

"We'll see." Gax replied, as he engaged Zartax, while Clyde was blasting at Astorix.

Astorix dodged most of Clyde blasts, while throwing magic bolts at him. Clyde dodged the shots while speaking to himself, "Wow. All those dodge-ball games have really left me prepared."

Zartax flew around Gax who was firing laser beams from his eyes at the demon, "I admit you have given me so much fun in centuries, boy."

"This may be a game to you, but to me this is protecting what I love." Gax answered, as he jumped up to Zartax and clung to him. Zartax weighed down by Gax's strength and size plummeted to the ground crushing several demons in the process.

The two got up and started exchanging blows with their fists, until Gax grabbed Zartax with both hands and tried squeezing him, "You should've headed my words about not belonging here, demon!"

Suddenly Gax was jumped by several demon soldiers causing him to lose his grip on Zartax. Who flew up, "Fools! All of you! This world belongs to me and my kind!"

"I don't think so!"

Zartax looked over seeing Enchantra hovering by with Lucy on her back, "You overstayed your welcome, Zartax. So now it's time to go home." Enchantra said.

"Hope you enjoyed your time while it lasted." Lucy added, as the tow started chanting together.

"Stop them!" Zartax ordered, as he and Astorix tried to attack the two.

They didn't make it however, as Gax fired laser shots form his eyes nailing them both causing them to crash onto a roof. The Loud's and Clyde watched as Lucy and Ennchantra opened another portal above them that was huge and started sucking up all the demon soldiers who screamed and tried to grab hold of something to keep them from being sucked in. Unfortunately for them they were all assimilated.

"No, my army!" Zartax cried, as he watched them get assimilated.

He saw Gax and Enchantra approach, "If you like your army so much..." Enchantra began.

"You can join them!" Gax slugged Zartax upward causing him to get sucked into the portal as well.

"No!" he cried before passing through the portal before it closed up.

"Master!" Astorix cried, before seeing he was surrounded by the heroes. He frowned and spoke, "I will not forget this!" he disappeared.

"Yeah. We won't let you." Luan laughed.

* * *

Later on, Lincoln, Clyde and the girls were bidding farewell to Enchantra, "Thank you so much for helping us, Enchantra." Lincoln thanked her.

"No problem. This is kinda what I do anyway," she answered, before turning to Lucy, "And Lucy, if you ever wanna learn more about magic come meet my master here." she gave her a card.

Lucy looked at it seeing the words Salem's Sanctum School of Mystic Arts hovering off the card surface. She smiled, and answered, "I'll definitely consider it."

"Until then, you all keep doing what you do best. Especially you, Lincoln Loud." Enchantra said, as she disappeared.

"I sure will," Lincoln confirmed, before suddenly seeing a blue rose sticking out between his buttons, "Hey, where'd this come from?" he asked, before pulling it out and looked at it.

"She sure is something." Lori admitted.

"Yeah. She's Magical!" Luan joked, as the group groaned.

Meanwhile, Enchantra was standing atop a water tower somewhere before pulling out a communicator, 'Hello? Yes, everything's been taken care of. How'd he do? He's definitely a committed hero who would do anything for his town. Just like we do. He may end up becoming an allie to us too. Ok, I'll get back to HQ, pronto." she ended her call to reveal the initials J.S on her communicator.

 **(And there you have it. Enchantra is an OC heroine created by my girl based off Doctor Strange and a touch of thief styled hero. And the initials are a little hint of something in the future and something I referenced before earlier on when the Loud's went to the future.)**


	51. Secret of the Omnitrix Part 1: SDM

**(Hey all. Welcome to the start of the arc I know you've all been waiting for. The arc featuring Lincoln taking a Space Road Trip with two old allies to keep the Omnitrix from blowing up.)**

The scene opened up with the Loud family together, as Lori spoke, "I hear normal families normally spend their normal summer vacations at the beach."

"Or at an amusement park, like Dairy Land." Lana put in.

"Or the mall." Leni suggested.

"Oh wait, we were suppose to go to the mall today." Lola reminded in irritation.

"Sorry sweetie." Lynn Sr. began.

"Your father and I got a little sidetracked." Rita finished.

The scene panned out to reveal the family was hanging upside down and being held prisoner by Dr. Splice inside a nuclear power plant.

"This nuclear reactor is the perfect way to detonate my DNA bomb into the atmosphere and de-volutionize this dirtball of a planet." Splice ranted.

Suddenly an explosion was heard, as the group looked over, "I was beginning to think he wouldn't show."

The smoke cleared to reveal an alien whose upper-body was covered with green eyes and black pupils, his face itself consisted of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears in place of eyes. He had dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. He wore blue pants with orange circles on them with a white belt. The Omnitrix symbol was located on his belt. And with him was Clyde on the hoverboard from Tetrax.

"Ok, Splice, party's over!" the alien announced before speaking to the audience, "Hey, it's me. If you're wondering about what's going on I'll try and keep it brief. We found out Splice escaped from jail and planned to de-volutionize the planet with a DNA bomb. Lisa deduced to detonate it and to cover the planet he would need to get it into the air fast and deduced the power plant here was the perfect way. They went on ahead of me as the watch timed out, but I'm here and ready. And if you're wondering about this new alien, well I unlocked him a few days ago. I call him Eye Guy, for obvious reasons." he turned his attention back tot he mad doctor.

"Ah the guest of honor has arrived, earlier than expected I might add," Splice began, "Sorry, but you'll have to wait a bit longer. Because in less than a minute, this party will be too much for the world to handle. In the meantime, allow me to introduce you to my co-host." Splice revealed a giant mutant hornet.

Eye Guy gasped, "Whoa! Talk about an eyeful."

Luan laughed, "Good one!"

"No. No it wasn't." Lori replied dryly.

"Haters gonna hate." Eye guy shrugged. He fired an energy beam at a few barrels of oil, which caused them to explode under the hornet.

"Boom goes the dynamite! Being a superhero rocks! Oh dang!" he cursed upon seeing the hornet survived and flew towards the eye alien who dodged and continued to blast the mutant bug.

As the two fought, the nuclear bomb continued to count down, "Hey Linc, are you busy or something?" Luna called.

"Yeah, if I stay like this any longer, I'm gonna hurl." Luan gagged.

"Oh yeah! One sec," he fired at the chain holding them and they fall on a pile of trash, "Ouch guess I should have seen that coming. Talk about eye-ronic." he joked.

Luan cracked up with laughter, as the rest of the family groaned, "Enough with the eye puns, please!" L.J demanded.

"Sorry, sis. But seriously, are you all okay?"

"We're fine, honey." Rita assured.

"But that bomb is still resuming its countdown." Lisa noted.

"You need to shut it off, quickly!" Clyde pleaded to Eye Guy.

"You're wasting your time. You're energy beams will have no effect on that casing." Splice warned the hero.

Eye Guy seeing he was right sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this, but if I can't shut it down, I'll just have to turn it up!"

"What?!" Clyde and the Loud Family gasped.

Eye Guy fired a full power eye energy beam into the DNA bomb, "Lincoln, you don't know what that's going to do!" Lori warned him.

"Can't be any worse than what's gonna happen if I don't!" Eye Guy replied, as he kept firing.

The reactor started overheating much to Splice's shock, "No! You're overloading the system!" he ran off.

"That's the idea. As Eye Guy stopped overloading it, an alarm goes off and a chain reaction went off affecting the Omnitrix, causing Lincoln to change back to normal.

"You may have ruined my plan today, boy, but there's always next time." Splice promised.

The family ran over to the hero, " Linky, are you okay?" Leni asked in worry.

Lincoln got up, "Yeah, I'm fine. That actually turned out sooo much better than I thought it would." he groaned.

"What's up with the Omnitrix?" Lucy asked, as everyone saw it was glowing reddish orange.

"I don't know," Lincoln admitted, until he saw it was active again, "Back in the green already? That's new."

"Buggy!" Lily called, as they saw Splice hitching a ride on his mutant hornet.

"You're right, Lily. Splice is getting away. Going Stinkfly!" he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Stinkfly and was about to fly off, but changed into Wildmutt, then Diamondhead, and finally Grey Matter, "You know, sometimes I think this thing just plain hates me."

"That is ridiculous!" Lisa replied.

"I know," Leni agreed, "I mean who would hate Linky?" While tempted to answer that, Grey Matter quickly covered his own mouth.

"Not that, Leni," Lisa corrected her, "What I meant was that inanimate objects can't like or hate anything."

"Anyway, how are you going to get to Splice now?" Clyde asked.

Grey Matter began thinking, until he got a brain blast, "I have an idea. Clyde you got our hover board?"

"You betcha." Clyde smirked as he picked it up.

Splice flew on his mutant bug, while petting its side, "Soon my pet, that white-haired little brat will get his."

"Ooh, I'm quaking in my boots," Came Grey matter's voice, as Clyde flew on the board with Grey Matter on his head, "I won't hold my breath, but I'll be waiting for that to happen. In the meantime, here's yours!" Grey Matter and Clyde hit Splice in the face with the hover board and knocked him on the ground unconscious while his pet melted in a vat of acid. Lincoln changed back saw the hover board smash into pieces.

"Aw man! Bogus!" he cried.

"I know. I really wanted to use that more." Clyde sighed.

"Oh well. The bad guy thwarted, and the world is saved. How 'bout some down time?" Lincoln suggested to his family.

"After that, I would like a piece of normal for a while." Lola answered, as they all agreed.

Lincoln whispered to Clyde, "Of course she missed the fact that they're the farthest thing from normal than all of my aliens combined." Clyde could only snicker at the joke, until Lori overheard them.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," they answered together, until Lincoln spoke, "How about that trip to the mall?"

"We're in!" they agreed unanimously.

* * *

Later on, the Loud's and Clyde were at the mall doing a little shopping before they visited the Santiago/Casagrande household. Lincoln and Clyde were about to head into the video game store when all the sudden, the Omnitrix started to go haywire.

"Lincoln, what's up with the Omnitrix?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." the white haired boy feared.

The Omnitrix discharged a burst of energy that knocks both Lincoln and Clyde into the fountain. This got everyone's attention, including the Loud family. They rushed to the fountain seeing the boys soaking wet.

"Boys! Are you okay?' Lynn Sr. asked in concern.

"I'm alright. Lincoln?" Clyde asked his pal.

"I'm cool," he looked at the Omnitrix, "But what was that?"

They got out of the fountain and dried off, until the mall cop approached, "Aren't you boys a little old to be playing in a mall fountain?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, yes we are." the boys said together, before turning to each other and Lincoln called first.

"Jinx. You owe me a root beer!"

Clyde snapped his fingers, "Dang! So close."

The mall cop not amused by their levity spoke sternly, "This is usually the part where I would you and your family out the mall. But I have mountains of paperwork to do. So I'm letting off with a warning. One more incident, and you and your family are banned for life. Understood?"

"Yessir!" the two saluted like soldiers.

"Good. At ease." he walked away, as the boys stood down.

"Are you two sure you're alright?" Leni asked in concern.

"Yeah we're fine," Lincoln replied, "But I think it would be best if we were outside the mall in case that happens again." Clyde agreed, as the boys walked outside, the Loud family were perplexed by what happened.

"What do think happened?" Lori wondered.

"It might have something to do with stopping Splice's DNA bomb," Lisa suspected, "We might want to consider paying closer to our brother." she suggested to her siblings who agreed.

* * *

After the Loud's and Clyde finished their mall spree, they made their way to Casa Casagrande. As the parents were chatting it up with each other, everyone else was overjoyed to see each other. Even Clyde was happy to see Bobby again.

"Bobby!" the two boys cheered at the sight of the teen.

"Little Loud! Clydesdale!" the boys high fived, as the rest of the Casagrande's greeted them.

"So nice of you to come all this way to see us." Rosa greeted.

"Well, with summer winding down, and our oldest children will be off to college we should use this time to celebrate." Rita said.

"I certainly agree," Hector confirmed, before turning to Lincoln, "And by the way, Lincoln. We've been watching the news a lot lately. Well done." he nudged the boy.

"Uh, thanks. Though I don't know what that has to do with me." Lincoln said in confusion.

"No need to be modest, Mr. Hero." Carlos replied.

"Of, course. It's nice we have someone to help keeping everyone safe." Frida added.

Lincoln and his family was confused, until C.J cheered, "Lincoln's our Alien Hero!"

"Wait a minute, you know that... Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln turned to R.A.

"Boo-Boo bear?" Lori asked in shock.

"We're sorry, Lincoln" Ronnie Anne apologized, "But you know in this family it's hard to keep secrets."

"Yeah. And if it's any better they only found out a week ago." Bobby added.

Lincoln sighed, "Have you all told anyone else about this?"

"Not a soul." Hector answered.

"Which is surprising since my husband is such a gossip." Rosa added, much to the old man's ire.

"Don't worry, Lincoln. Ronnie Anne made us all swear to secrecy," Carlota assured him, before whispering, "And trust me, I would never do anything to expose the secrets of Fourarms. Even if it is really you."

"Thanks."

Carl looked at the watch, "so this is the watch that turns you into aliens?"

"That's right."

"Can you turn into one now?" C.J pleaded.

"I'd love to, C.J, but the watch needs to rest for now." Lincoln explained, still concerned over the feedback it gave off earlier.

"So what was your latest escapade?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Had to stop Dr. Splice from trying to de-volutionize the planet." Lincoln explained.

"Honestly, the nerve of some people." Carlos sighed.

"But Clyde and I managed to take care of him and save my family." Lincoln continued.

Rosa spoke up, "Come, all of you. You must be famished after a long car ride."

"You have no idea." Lana replied.

"Then let us eat." Rosa said, as she got to work.

Soon enough the Loud's and Casagrande's were sitting around two tables pushed together eating like an extended family, "Mm, man this stuff is good." Luna said.

"Nice job, Grandma Casagrande." Lynn Jr. said.

"No trouble ninos. Anything for the sisters of my Roberto's sweetheart." Rosa said.

"Hey, Lincoln, Clyde. After dinner, wanna play alien heroes?" C.J asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me, C.J." Lincoln smiled.

"Same here." Clyde agreed.

Suddenly the whole apartment started shaking, much to everyone's worry, "What's going on?" Lola asked.

"That's not the trains that usually come by here." Carlos noted.

"Earthquake?" Luan asked.

"No chance," Lisa denied, "I've checked the layout of around here and it's not around any fault lines."

Curiously, the whole group went outside to see a space ship touch down. It opened up and two figures began walking closer to the group.

"Great. More aliens." Lola groaned.

"Who do you think they are?" Clyde wondered.

"Don't know, but we better not take any chances." Lincoln was about to activate the Omnitrix, until a diamond shard was shot at the ground stopping him.

"A Diamondhead crystal?" Leni wondered.

"Wait a minute." Lincoln and Clyde gasped.

The silhouettes revealed themselves to be Tetrax and West, "Tetrax! West!" Lincoln cheered.

"Good to see you again, Lincoln." Tetrax greeted.

"You too, Clyde." West added, before turning to the Loud's, "And the Loud family of course."

"It's great to see you guys again. Especially you, Tetrax. We haven't seen you since we fought Kraab and Sixsix." Lincoln recalled.

"Hey, Linc," Ronnie-Anne spoke up, "How about introducing us to your friends here?"

"Oh, right. My family already knows one of them. But to all of you, this is Tetrax Shard and Westley Weselton."

"Call me, West."

"And this is my family. My mom Rita, my dad Lynn Sr. And my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily."

Tetrax blinked, "I know you said you had a big family, but this isn't how I expected it."

"Surprised me too, when I first met them." West replied.

Tetrax looked down and saw Lola was clinging to him lovingly, "Beautiful diamonds."

"Should I be concerned?" Tetrtax asked Lincoln.

"Don't worry, Lola just has a fascination for diamonds. Diamondhead is her favorite alien." the boy explained.

"Clearly."

"Anyway, this is my friend Ronnie-Anne, and her family."

"Hey, yo," she greeted, "This is my mom, Maria, and my older brother, Bobby. The rest are my relatives. My Grandma and Grandpa, my Aunt Frida and Uncle Carlos, and my cousins, Carlota, C.J, Carlino, and Carlitos."

C.J looked West over, "Wow, an alien weasel."

"Hey, kid. I'm not a weasel." West said feeling insulted.

"Welcome to earth." Frida greeted.

"Any allie of Lincoln's is welcomed here." Hector greeted.

"So Tetrax, how have you been?" Clyde asked.

"West and I have been keeping ourselves busy. But we dropped by as soon as we heard." Tetrax began.

Lincoln cringed, "Yeah, sorry about the hover board. Funny happened when I tried to stop a crazy mad man."

"We don't mean board, kid." West replied.

"Then why are you guys here?" Clyde asked.

"We picked up the SDM signal from the Omnitrix." Tetrax explained.

"What do you mean the- Wait, "SDM". "Self Destruct Mode"?" Lincoln asked in shock.

"WHAT?!" the families gasped.

"The watch is gonna blow?" Lincoln asked in dread.

"Along with whom ever it's attached to at the time." West put in.

"You can't be serious!" Lincoln said in disbelief, "But how did- *remembers the nuclear reactor* I can't believe I let this happen while trying to stop that DNA bomb. *pounds his head* Stupid, stupid. Stupid!"

"Don't beat yourself over it, Lincoln. You didn't know what would happen." Lori calmed him down.

"And it doesn't matter, because your friends here can fix it. Right?" Leni asked the two.

" Actually, that's where your, blondie." West replied, as Tetrax continued.

"Neither of us have a clue on how to stop it. Only Azmuth would know how to do that. Azmuth, if you're wondering, is the rumored creator of the Omnitrix. Though tales of him are sketchy, we're not sure what planet he's on."

"Then how are you going to find him?" Lynn Jr. asked.

"We've got some tech on our ship that can be used to find Azmuth's DNA signature. Once we have that, turning the SDM will be as simple as..." West snapped his fingers.

"Well that's all well said, but how long until the watch self destructs?" Lisa inquired.

Tetrax inspected the watch dial, "Judging by the patterns, I'd say less than four Earth days. I suggest we get a move on. There's no telling who else has picked up on the signal."

Rita stepped in, "Are you actually suggesting that we let our son travel in space? Absolutely not!" she protested, until Lincoln spoke up.

"Mom, please! Otherwise it going to destroy me along with who ever is close by at the time."

Rita sighed, "Okay. But Lincoln, promise me you'll be safe out there."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine." they hugged.

"Well, I'm going with you." Clyde spoke up.

"You sure, Clyde?"

" I've been by your side from the beginning, it should be fitting that I go with you."

"Alright. After all, Clincoln McCloud is a team," Lincoln noticed his dad tearing up, "Dad are you crying?"

"My son has become... a man!" he cried before hugging Lincoln, "Come back in one piece, okay son?"

"You got it, dad." Lincoln promised.

The rest of the family hugs Lincoln and Clyde good luck and they enter the spaceship, "We'll bring them back before you know it." Tetrax promised.

"Ready to rock, Lincoln?"

"Ready to roll, Clyde!" The boys fist bump each other as the ship closes and soon enough flew off into space, beginning their search for Azmuth. The adults smiled before noticing the Loud girls were missing.

"Where are the girls?" Rita asked.

"They were right here." Lynn Sr noted.

"Bobby and Ronnie-Anne are gone too!" Maria gasped.

"You don't think they?" Carlos began.

"They did." Hector sighed.

* * *

On the ship, as soon as the doors closed, Tetrax showed the boys around, "Wicked. What is this place?"

"My training room. Gotta stay in shape." Tetrax answered.

"Don't see why he has to," West began, "I mean he hardly changes shape at all." the three laughed, as Textrax glared down at West, "Sheesh, lighten up Tet."

The boys noticed another room, "And what's in there?" Clyde asked.

"That's the hover simulator," Tetrax explained, "It can recreate over one thousand courses. You boys are welcomed to use it when you like."

"Yes!" the boys cheered, as they entered the ships bridge.

"Wow. Check it out, Clyde." Lincoln began.

"This is too good to be real." Clyde looked around in awe, before something pink and slimy appeared before them.

"Ah! Living snot!" Lincoln cried.

"Guys, what is this?" Clyde asked the two.

"It's my pilot, Gluto." Tetrax answered.

"Glutes, this is Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride." West introduced them.

Gluto spoke in his own alien language, "Uh, nice to meet you too." Lincoln answered.

"We can assume the both of you are aware of space travel protocol?" West asked.

"Of course. Strap in." Lincoln answered.

And when the ship took off, the boys were screaming as they were getting face lifts from the take off speed.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Lincoln cried.

"Me first!" Clyde cried.

"Any of you chuck, and I'm not cleaning it up!" West warned them.

They came out of hypr speed and stopped. Suddenly the boys undid their straps and started floating around, "No gravity is awesome!" Lincoln cheered.

"I think I'm still gonna hurl." Clyde covered his mouth.

"Engaging artificial gravity." Tetrax flipped a switch.

"Wait, what?" Lincoln asked, as he and Clyde suddenly fell to the floor.

"Warn us before doing that." Clyde groaned.

"He did." West reminded them.

"We should get to work on finding Azmuth." Tetrax began.

"Sooner the better." West added.

"Good thing this is just a search mission." Lincoln told Clyde.

"Don't be entirely sure, Lincoln," Tetrax warned him, "I did say there's no telling who else picked up the SDM signal."

"Can't be any worse than who I haven't already faced." Lincoln replied.

* * *

Elsewhere in space, on a familiar ship was Psyphon who was standing around patiently, until a door opened and entering was who else but Vilgax, "Master Vilgax, I assume your repairs were successful?"

"All that and more," Vilgax answered, "Now I can finally take my revenge on the earth brat who sent me into the Null Void."

"Then we should go back to earth at once." Psyphon recommended, until the ships pilot approached.

"Pardon me, sir. But we have received a signal from the Omnitrix."

Vilgax checked the readings, "The Omnitrix in space? What is Lincoln Loud up to?"

"Perhaps we should find out for ourselves?" Psyphon suggested.

"Let's," Vilgax agreed, before speaking to the pilot, "Follow the trail!" his pilot left, "Whatever you're up too Lincoln Loud. It will not save you from my wrath!" he clenched his fist.

 **(There you go! The beginning to the Secret of the Omnitrix arc. Vilgax is also back and out for revenge. Can Lincoln find the creator Azmuth before the Omnitrix explodes and takes him with it? Tune in next time.)**


	52. Secret of the Omnitrix Part 2 Incarcecon

**(Welcome back. Here Lincoln, Tetrax, West, Clyde, and some unexpected stowaways arrive on a prison planet in search of the Omnitrix creator, while running into old enemies and allies.)**

On Tetrax's ship, Lincoln was in a chair underneath a scanner. Tetrax, West, and Clyde were off to the side, ready to begin a procedure, "You ready, kid?" West asked.

"Is 'no' an option?" Lincoln winced, having a bad feeling about this.

"Don't worry," Tetrax began, "I've had many of these tests performed on myself. Didn't feel a thing."

"Don't you have diamond hard skin?" Lincoln asked rhetorically.

"Hmm. Good point." West and Clyde rolled their eyes, "Let's get started." Tetrax said, as he started up the machine.

The scanner came down on Lincoln and did a full body scan of himself. Tetrax pulled up the specifications of the Omnitrix on the monitor, and searched the watch inside and out for any sign of Azmuth's DNA, "Find anything?" Clyde asked.

"We'll know soon." West said.

Inside the scanner Lincoln watched as pieces of the Omnitrix floated around him, and thought, 'Jeez, it could've taken millenia to put this thing together.'

Tetrax spoke, "I'm not coming up with anything. Any ideas where it could be?" he asked the group.

"I got nothing." West shrugged.

"I'm drawing a blank." Clyde added.

Lincoln pondered, until an idea came to him, "Wait a minute. I remember one time my dad gave my mom this beautiful watch for their anniversary he had them engrave some writing on the back of it."

Tetrax gasped, "Of course." he placed the specification pieces of the Omnitrix back together and did a check on the back of the watch. What came up was a bunch of white dots in s certain pattern."

"What is that?" Clyde asked.

"Exactly what we're looking for." West smirked, as the others were relieved.

* * *

Later on, Tetrax was doing a sweep of the universe for the signature of Azmuth, "We should have a result in a moment." Tetrax began, until he got a lock, "That can't be right."

"What is it?" West asked, as he checked the results and looked horrified, "Oh, you've gotta be pulling my tail!"

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked in concern.

"According to these readings, Azmuth is on Incarcecon." Tetrax said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that's a bad place to be?" Clyde asked in worry.

"It's one of the worst places to be," West warned him, "It's a prison planet."

"Wait a minute, time out," Lincoln spoke up, "You mean to say the creator of the Omnitrix is in some space slammer?"

"That's what the results says." West confirmed.

"But why would he be there in the first place?" Clyde wondered.

"No idea," Tetrax replied, "But it's home to the scummiest of the scum of the universe."

"Yeah. You definitely don't wanna do time there for any reason." West added.

"Whoa. Probably makes Guantanamo bay and Alcatraz look like daycare." Lincoln said.

"Even so, we have to go there," Tetrax called to his pilot, "Gluto, set a course for Incarcecon."

As Gluto started setting a course, an alarm sounded putting everyone on alert, "What's going on?" Lincoln gasped.

"Are we under attack?" Clyde asked, with a hand to his heart.

"There's a security breach on the lower level." Tetrax checked the ship.

"You mean we got an intruder on board?" Lincoln gasped.

"Exactly."

"So much for not dealing with too big problems." West sighed.

The four headed out to find the intruder, as Tetrax spoke, "We have to assume to the worst. We'll split up to cover more ground."

"I'll go with diamond man here," West said, before turning to the boys, "Think you guys can handle it?"

"No problem, West." Lincoln answered, as Clyde nodded nervously. He turned to the watch and thought, 'XLR8 will cover the ship like that.' he activated the watch and came out as Wildmutt.

Tetrax looked at the dog alien, "Good thinking, Lincoln. The vulpin's keen sense should be able to sniff out the intruder."

Wildmutt hearing that smiled sheepishly and barked as if agreeing with him. As Tetrax went down a hall, West spoke to the hero, "You were going to change into someone else, weren't you?" he asked cheekily. Wildmutt growled at West who followed Tetrax.

Clyde climbed atop Wildmutt, and called, "Sniff it out, Lincoln." Wildmutt started sniffing around down a hall.

When the two mercenaries came to the end of the hall they jumped out with their blasters ready but saw no one suspicious. When Clyde and Wildmutt reached the end, they confirmed they saw no one else. Th four pressed on taking different paths.

Wildmutt suddenly stopped and growled, "What is it, boy?" Clyde asked, as Wildmutt was picking up multiple signatures with his senses. He took off running, while Clyde held on for his life, "Whoa! Lincoln, easy!"

Wildmutt jumped into the shadows and tackled something to the ground, "Hey, paws off, Fido!" came a familiar older girls voice.

"Yeah, bud, relax." came a familiar older boys voice.

"Wait a minute." Clyde gasped, as Wildmutt backed off.

They saw the intruders were who else but Lincoln's sisters, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne, "Hey, guys." Lana greeted.

"How's it going?" Luna asked casually.

"What're all of you doing here?" Clyde asked in confusion, while Wildmutt growled as if asking the same thing.

"You didn't think we were going to let the two of you have all the fun, did you?" Lynn asked rhetorically.

"We decided to hitch a ride and join you." Ronnie Anne added.

"Plus, how often do you get to fly in a space ship, in outer space?" Bobby asked excitedly.

"I flew in a rocket so I know how that feels." Lisa answered.

"And we've been to space before, but only above the earth." Leni added.

"This time, we're going outer global!" Luan joked, followed up by a laugh much to everyone's chagrin.

The Omnitrix started beeping and Wildmutt became Lincoln again, "You guys realize how much of a cow our families are having when they realize you're gone?"

"We knew the risk, bro. And we're taking it." Luna replied.

"Plus, I want the whole universe to know the beauty that is Lola Loud." Lola strutted her stuff.

"This isn't a fashion show, Lola." Lincoln said dryly.

Approaching was Tetrax and West, with the weasel alien speaking up, "What happened?"

"We found some stowaways." Clyde answered.

Tetrax looked to the group, "You guys are the intruders?"

"Look, Mr. Tetrax, we had to come." Lucy began.

"Lincoln's our brother, and we look out for each other." Lori added.

"And I go where Lori goes." Bobby spoke up, as West made a whip sound affect to Clyde who chuckled to himself.

"And I'm not bailing on Lincoln either." Ronnie Anne put in.

"As much as I appreciate this, I don't want you guys getting hurt over this," Lincoln replied, "Tetrax, can't we pull over and send them back?"

"No time, Lincoln."

"Yeah, kid. We can't waste a minute, with every moment the Omnitrix..." he was cut off as they heard a sound coming from the watch. They saw the sides added another orange layer getting closer to the center.

"What just happened?" Leni asked.

"Using the Omnitrix must've accelerated the self destruct countdown," Tetrax feared, "I better check something out." he and West headed back as the group looked concerned.

* * *

Later on, in the simulation room Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were riding hover boards through the sky enjoying themselves, until Lori's voice came, "Aren't you a little bit worried about the self destruct accelerating?"

The two looked over seeing the group floating before them. Lincoln answered, "Of course I am. But getting worked up and scared won't do me any good. Besides I tend to work well under pressure."

"This doesn't concern just you you know?" Lola reminded him.

"What about mom and dad? You think they wanna see you get vaporized?" Lisa asked.

"I'm aware of that, Lisa," Lincoln asked sounding annoyed, "And you heard Tetrax. Once we find Azmuth, he can shut the self destruct countdown and restart it again. And then I can go back to what I've been doing."

"I don't know if it'll be that easy, Lincoln." Lori replied.

"What're you talking about?" Lincoln asked, as the simulation ended.

"Tetrax said Azmuth could deactivate the Omnitrix. He didn't say anything about turning it back on." Lisa quoted.

"She's got a point." Ronnie Anne admitted.

Lincoln frowned, "I don't need to hear those words. Why're you trying to mess with me?"

"She's not wrong, Linc." West said, as he and Tetrax approached.

"Personally, we thought you'd be relieved to have it off." Tetrax said.

"What?"

"You've done so well while using it, but if this works and it's deactivated permanently you can go back to having a normal life." West said.

"Normal?" Lincoln asked in outrage, "But I like what I've been doing. It's become my second hobby outside reading Ace Savy."

"And let's not forget there are still crooks and super villains on earth to deal with." Clyde added.

"Well, unfortunately the computers have confirmed our fears." Tetrax replied.

"Your transformations speed up the countdown." West warned the boy.

"It what?!" he gasped.

"Oh, no!" Leni gasped.

"To be safe you shouldn't be using the Omnitrix until then." Tetrax instructed Lincoln, as the watch released another feedback of energy that pushed everyone off their feet.

"What just happened?" Bobby asked.

"It's like what happened at the mall." Clyde remembered.

"This stinks." Lincoln grumbled.

* * *

Afterward on in the bridge, Lisa was speaking to Gluto, "I see. This is so amazing." Gluto blushed, as he scooted closer to Lisa.

"You actually understand what that booger is saying?" Lynn asked.

"Your lack of communication skill is no excuse for rudeness." Lisa replied.

"how much further?" Lori asked Tetrax.

"We're coming up on Incarcecon right now." he answered.

The ship came out of a wormhole gate and was orbiting a space base, "That's Incarcecon?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, yeah," West agreed, "To be sent there you'd have to do a lot of bad things in the universe." Bobby gulped at the idea of the kind of people that was there.

Suddenly they received a transmission from the prison, "You are approaching secure space of Incarcecon the Intergalactic detention center. Identified yourself or be destroyed."

"What do we do now?" Lana asked the aliens.

Tetrax said nothing, as he went to a control board and tried typing in some codes, but all came up access denied. As their ship got closer the prison's security systems started activating.

"They're getting ready to fire on us!" Lynn called.

"Tetrax, do something or we're space dust!" West pleaded.

Tetrax tried one last code, and the monitor beeped signaling they had granted access, "Security clearance accepted. Proceed to Sanitation Disposal Bay number 4." Tetrax gave them a thumb's up, as West spoke.

"Jeez! Give a guy a heart attack, will ya?!"

The ship started getting closer to the bay door at the bottom of the base, "So, like, what does Sanitation Bay Number 4 mean?" Leni asked.

"It means it's a garbage dump." Lisa answered.

"They think we're a garbage truck?!" Lola asked in shock, "EW!"

The ship parked, as Tetrax spoke, "I downloaded the DNA signature into my scanner. It should lead us directly to Azmuth."

"Yeah, good, but there's a problem, Tet," West spoke up, "If these convicts see humans it'll be trouble."

"Why's that?" Luan wondered.

"Does the whole universe hate humans that much?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, what makes all of them so much better than us?" Lynn asked, while crossing her arms.

"Actually, most species love humans," Tetrax answered, "They're considered quite a delicacy."

"I'm gonna barf." Lori put her hands to her mouth.

"Me too, dude." Luna agreed covering her own mouth.

"They also like to keep humans as pets," West added, "The way you treat your pets back home is exactly how they would treat you."

"Doesn't sound bad to me." Lana admitted.

"It does to the us!" Lola replied.

"We better get going." West told Tetrax, as Lincoln made a suggestion.

"I could go alien just this once."

"Negative, Lincoln," Tetrax replied, "We can't risk speeding up the countdown."

"Well, we can't let you guys go in there alone." Lynn said.

"We wanna help, and not by staying out of trouble." Clyde added.

"Hmm, you thinking what I'm thinking, West?"

"You know it, bud." West smirked.

"What're you two planning?" Lisa inquired.

"In times our missions required undercover work." Tetrax explained.

"And we know just what to do with you guys." West said with a grin much to their worry.

* * *

Inside the station, Tetrax and West who were wearing their space masks to conceal their faces along with cloaks were walking around, followed by their human friends who were all dressed in alien costumes, "Why am I stuck as the butt?!" Lola cried, as she was holding Lana on her shoulders inside a costume.

"You lost the toss, Lols." Lana replied.

"Keep it down," Lori scolded them, "You wanna get us caught?"

The two stopped, as they looked around seeing many alien beings roaming around without a care, "Where's all the guards?" Bobby asked.

"There ain't no guards, kid." West replied.

"No guards?" Lincoln gasped.

"And no cells, no rules, and no parole." Tetrax added, "On Incarcecon it's survival of the meanest." The two stopped the kids before walking right into a wrestling match between two prisoners.

"They're all here for many reasons," West added, "Some petty, some serious. But all have their reasons."

"And some of them have lots of reasons." West said.

As they walked along, one figure in a cloak watched them suspiciously, before following them, while another figure was sticking to the shadows.

Bobby saw an alien rat crawling to him and he shrieked, before another alien extended its tongue and caught the rodent before eating it, "It's all yours." Bobby winced.

"Snack time's over, pal." West began.

"So move along, unless we have some other business." Tetrax added, as she showed him his blaster on his belt.

The alien not wanting to start trouble walked away, "That was close." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, but not every guy here will be as obedient." West warned her.

"Maybe you guys should wait on the side, until I can scope this place out. West, keep an eye on them."

"You got it." West saluted.

As Tetrax went on ahead, one of cloaked figures bumped the alien weasel, "Hey, what where you're going, pal!" the figure said nothing, as he kept walking on.

The kids leaned against a wall trying to be cool and avoid any confrontation, "Where do you think these guys use the bathroom?" Lana asked.

"I don't even wanna know." Lori replied.

"You can be sure getting to it is harder than it is in our house." Luan said.

Suddenly they heard fighting going on, and noticed their comrade was gone, "Where's West?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, no." Lincoln said fearing the worst.

They pushed through the crowd of prisoners, and saw a stand off between West and two convicts, "You two muck nuts are gonna get it right between those eyes!"

Lincoln jumped in, "West, what is going on here?!"

"I'm dealing with business here. These jerks are looking at me like I'm some kind of monster!" he said feeling hurt.

"West, no one is calling you a monster!" Ronnie Anne calmed him.

West pointed to one alien, and spoke in a sad and angry tone, "He called me Vermin! She called me Rodent!" he readied his blaster, "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN LAUGH AFTER 5 OR 6 GOOD SHOTS IN YOUR FREAKIN FACE!"

Lincoln once again blocked him and improvised, "WHOA-WHOA-WHOA 4 BILLION UNITS?! WEST, COME ON, MAN! SUCK IT UP FOR ONE MORE LOUSY NIGHT AND YOU'RE RICH!"

West realizing Lincoln was trying to keep their cover from being blown stood down, "Fine, but I can't promise when all of this is over I'm not going to kill every last one of these jerks."

"You must have a hard time making friends." Ronnie Anne said.

"Shut it," West grumbled, as he walked along with the kids, "Hey, nice cover back there, kid."

"He wouldn't have had to do it if you didn't start picking fights." Lori reminded him.

"Hey, those jerks started it."

"And you're very close to making us finish it." Lynn warned him.

"Guys, could we?" Lincoln asked in annoyance, as they went back to kicking back.

They waited around, until Lincoln looked up on a lower level seeing another alien wearing a cloak leaning on the railings. What caught his attentions was a familiar tentacle beard, "What? It can't be him."

"Whoa?" Clyde asked.

"Look." he whispered.

They looked up to where Lincoln was motioning to and the figure, "No, way." Bobby and Ronnie Anne gasped.

"Vilgax?" Luan asked in surprise.

"What's he doing here?" Lynn asked.

"More importantly, how'd he get out of the Null Void?" Lisa asked.

"He must've been picked up on the SDM. But how would he know Azmuth is here?" Lincoln asked.

"So what do we do?" Luna whispered.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of that." Lincoln answered, as he started activating the watch.

"Lincoln, no!" Lori warned him, but he activated the Omnitrix and came out as Upchuck.

"Lincoln!" West called, as the jailers surrounded the group who accidentally let their masks fall down.

"Um, hi." Ronnie Anne greeted nervously.

"You guys already had dinner, right?" Clyde asked nervously.

Upchuck ran while speaking, "I'm gonna chew you up and spit you out!" he released his tongues and devoured a tank a convict was carrying. He aimed and spat out his energy ball that almost nailed his target.

Tetrax hearing the explosion looked back only to get slugged by the one shadowing him. The figure removed his disguise to reveal his old fellow hunter Sixsix. The mercenary spoke in his own language, to which Tetrax replied, "It's not my fault you're here, Sixisx. Don't do the crime if you can't do the time." he whipped out his blaster and started shooting him.

Upchuck meanwhile was crawling around the walls taking in more metal and spitting energy balls at his opponent. With every shot he made his opponent was flipping around like an acrobat, "Wow. When did Vilgax become so graceful?"

The figure shed the cloak and snatched Upchuck holding him by the tail, "What's you're problem?" the figure asked in a female voice.

Upchuck upon hearing his target realized he had the wrong guy, "That voice. Hey, you're not Vilgax. You're a woman." he asked while looking at her.

Indeed she was a chimera sui generis like Vilgax, minus the enhancements, and had a more feminine build. Upchuck eyed her up and couldn't help but feel flustered at her supermodel build.

"Yeah. I know." the female chimera sui generis answered, before kicking Upchuck away.

The alien hero landed back by his family and friends before changing back to normal. When the jailers saw this, they were shocked and confused, "He turned into a human, but how?"

"The Omnitrix!" a Stinkfly alien cried, "He's wearing the Omnitrix!"

"It does exist!"

"That's our ticket out of here!"

"The Omnitrix. He's got it!"

"Oh, we're in trouble." Lincoln said, as he and his group huddled close in worry.

"I so wish I was at the mall right now." Leni whimpered.

"Way to keep a low profile, Lincoln." West chided him.

Lincoln checked the watch seeing it was offline, "Looks like we're on our own."

"Sigh. I was afraid you'd say that." Lucy sighed.

"No sweat, guys. We improvise." Lynn said, as they all started grabbing pipes and bars laing around, before Lori passed Lily to West.

"Watch Lily, ok?"

"Hey, why're you sticking me with babysitting?!" West snapped, before dodging an alien prisoner who tried to tackle them.

Tetrax and Sixsix continued to fight, only for Sixsix to vanish, "Great." he sighed, before pulling out a portable hover board.

As the group were surrounded by aliens, one of the prisoners spoke, "Careful. With that thing on his wrist, he could become any one of us if he wants."

"Yeah, but if he knew how to control it he would've used it again by now." another prisoner noted.

The Stinkfly alien spoke, "Gimme that thing!" he flew at Lincoln, only to get swatted away by both Lori and Bobby.

"Back off, bug!" Lori ordered.

"Nice one, babe." Bobby commended her.

"Not so bad yourself, Boo-boo Bear."

"No time for flirting." Ronnie Anne reminded them.

The prisoners charged the kids who were using their bars to swat them away, but it wasn't enough. When an alien knocked Lincoln to the floor, he called, "The Omnitrix will be mine!" he tried to grab the boy.

"Lincoln!" the others cried, until the figure who had been hiding in the shadows jumped out.

"STOP!"

The prisoner stopped in place as he was blocked by two swords crossing each other. The Loud kids gasped, as they saw who Lincoln's savior was.

"No way!" Luna gasped.

"Is that..." Leni asked, as they saw it was their old warrior enemy turned ally.

"Carthur?" Lana and Lincoln gasped.

Carthur the former bad warrior before turning on his mentor/father figure Agrilock spoke to the prisoners, "Know this, the Omnitrix will never be used by greedy hands. For I have sworn to protect it, and the wielder." he cut through and dashed past several more prisoners, before they fell to the ground.

"Whoa." Clyde gasped, while the others were worried.

"It'll be alright. I just knocked them out." Carthur assured them.

"Yeah, nice, but what about the rest?" West reminded him as there were hundreds of more prisoners around them.

"No time. Follow me!" Carthur ordered, as they followed him.

They hid around a corner, as Lincoln spoke, "Carthur, it's good to see you again."

"Good to see you again, Lincoln. And your sisters." he replied.

"What're you doing here on Incarcecon?" Lana asked.

"Are you a prisoner too?" Leni wondered.

"Hardly. I came here because I noticed a signal coming from the Omnitrix. I knew I had to check it out. What're you all doing here?"

"It's a long story, dude." Luna replied.

"And we might not have the time to tell it." Lori motioned to more prisoners coming their way.

Suddenly barreling through them was Tetrax on his hover board. He jumped off it as it crashed into another prisoner, "You guys ok?" he asked.

"Oh, fine. If you call GETTING ATTACKED BY HUNDREDS OF RAGING PRIONSERS!" West shouted.

The Tetramand prisoner got up and crushed the hover board, "Whoa." Lola and Lana gasped.

"That was my favorite board!" Tetrax snapped. He extended his arms and fired a diamond straight jacket pinning the prisoner tot he wall.

"Guys, company." Bobby pointed to more prisoners.

"How'd they know about the Omnitrix?" Tetrax inquired.

Lincoln smiled sheepishly, "Funny story. I'll tell you later." he saw a bull alien charging for him, but Lincoln stepped out of the way and tripped the prisoner making him fall flat on his face. He looked up and saw the alien who wasn't Vilgax looking down at him.

"Uh,sorry about the whole chewing you up thing. I thought you were somebody else." he said hoping for no hard feelings.

The alien said nothing, until she looked down at the Omnitrix, "What're you doing with the Omnitrix?"

"What's it to you?" Lincoln asked suspiciously.

"Plenty after all the work I put into it only to have it wind up on the wrist of some human." she answered.

Lincoln's eyes lit up, "You created the Omnitrix?"

"So you're Azmuth?" Clyde asked.

"There's something wrong with it." Lincoln showed her the watch.

"Yeah. I can see that."

"Hey, guys!" West called, as he was blasting at some prisoners, "Are we interrupting?"

"Less chitchat! More combat!" Lynn called, as she attacked another prisoner with her wrestling moves.

Lincoln spoke to 'Azmuth', "Can you fix it?"

The creator watched as more prisoners were being tossed around, and answered, "First you have to get me out of this galactic sewer."

Before Lincoln could answer her, a prisoner grabbed him and dragged him to the crowd, "Hey, let me go!" he was suddenly crowd surfing above the prisoners, "Let me go!" he saw the Omnitrix was glowing again, "Oh, great. Like I don't have enough problems already."

The Omnitrix emitted another feedback of energy that pushed the prisoners and everyone else back. The loud kids, Santiago sibs, and Clyde got up before spotting Lincoln on the floor, "Lincoln!" they cried, as they, Tetrax, West, and Carthur rushed over.

"Lincoln, you ok?" Clyde asked in concern.

Lincoln groaned, "Mom, I don't wanna go to school today."

"Yeah. He's ok." Luan confirmed.

"He won't be for long unless we find a way out of here." Tetrax replied, as he scooped Lincoln up.

"And how can we?" Bobby asked.

Suddenly they heard an engine, and saw Tetrax's ship coming up along with Carthur's, "Gotta love that blob." Luna smiled.

"Come on!" Tetrax ordered, as he, West, and Carthur fought their way to their ships.

"Guys, wait! The creator!" Lincoln called.

The security voice spoke on the monitor, "You are not authorized to be in this maximum security area."

Tetrax and West got the Loud kids and their friends on board, as Carthur got on board his own ship. The base's security blasters started opening fire on the two vessels, until Carthur maned his ships defenses, "I don't think so." he blasted away at the security guns.

Tetrax punched a prisoner off his ship ramp and called to his pilot, "Gluto, get us out of here!"

Gluto punched it and both ships flew off, with the whole base's security system opening fire on it. When the blasters weren't enough some drones were sent after them. Tetrax and West fought some more prisoners who tried to hitch a ride. The two saw the creator and were about to attack, until Lincoln called.

"Guys, no! That's the creator!"

Tetrax looked at her and threw his fist back before throwing it forward. The creator thought he was going to slug her before realizing he punched past her and nailed another prisoner sending him off the ship.

"Nice to meet you." Tetrax helped 'Azmuth' onto the ship.

"Very nice to meetcha." West purred at the sight of her.

"West! You're married!" Lori reminded him.

"Doesn't mean I can't do a little flirting." he shrugged.

As the drones opened fire on them, the stinkfly prisoner was in pursuit of them, "You're not leaving without me!" he tried to get on board only for Tetrax to grab him by the throat and threw him at one of the drones destroying it and the prisoner as well.

"Quickly the hatch!" West called, as Lincoln ran to the hatch button and pressed it.

Once closed up they headed for the bridge, and saw they were coming up on a dead end, "Dead end!" Lincoln cried.

"We're not gonna make it." Azmuth said.

"I think she's right." Lori agreed.

"What do we do?" Ronnie Anne asked in worry.

Carthur's voice came on their speakers, "We make our own exit."

And with that Carthur blasted a hole in the wall and they flew out, with the former mercenary shooting down the last few drones.

"Yes!" Lincoln cheered with his friends and family.

"Talk about a jailbreak." Luan laughed.

"Let's literally never do that again." Lori suggested, and they all agreed.

Unknown to them Sixsix was still clinging to the ship before looking over seeing a prisoner clinging as well. He gave Sixsix a thumb's up, but Sixsix just blasted him off Sixsix's grip didn't last long as he himself was shot off by one of the drones. He watched as Tetrax and Carthur's ships escaped through the wormhole gate, before muttering to himself clearly with the thought of revenge on his mind.

 **(How was that for shocks? They broke in and out of a prison planet, found the supposed creator, reunited with an old ally, and escaped the clutched of thousands of prisoners including Sixsix. But have they seen the last of him? Don't miss next time when they find out the creator isn't who she says she is.)**


	53. Secret of the Omnitrix Part 3: Xenon

**(And I'm back after a weekend vacation in Florida last week I'm ready to resume again.)**

Tetrax's ship flew through space with Carthur's ship connected to the top so they could travel together. On board Tetrax's ship, the supposed creator Azmuth was looking over the Omnitrix as the others stood back.

"What've you been using this thing for, to open cans, break rocks?" Azmuth asked rhetorically.

"No!" Lincoln replied, "If anyone would use the Omnitrix for something like that it'd be Lana and Lynn."

"Guilty." Lana admitted.

"Probably." Lynn agreed.

"So what about the self destruct?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, think you can turn it off without deactivating the Omnitrix for good?" Lincoln asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but there's a problem." she answered.

"What problem?" West asked suspiciously.

"I didn't officially create the Omnitrix." she confessed.

"What?!" the group asked in shock.

"You mean you're not-" Lisa began, as the alien continued.

"The egocentric selfish self-promoting oh aren't I so brilliant creator of the Omnitrix? No! I'm Myaxx; his assistant."

"But it has your DNA signature on it." Tetrax noted.

Myaxx looked sheepish, "I may have accidentally erased Azmuth's DNA signature on put on my own."

"Dude, why would you do that?" Luna asked in confusion.

"I only did it because he never gave me the credit I deserved."

"You could've mentioned that when we risked our necks to bust you out of jail." Lori said sternly.

"If I did I'd still be stuck in that slime pit."

"So this was just your way of busting out at our expense?" Ronnie Anne frowned.

"And you really can't stop the self destruct countdown?" Lincoln asked in worry.

"Azmuth never did trust me with the abort sequence." Myaxx answered, only to get cornered by Tetrax and Carthur.

"If there's one thing I hate in this galaxy it's a liar." Carthur readied his swords.

Tetrax spoke up, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove you in an energy tube and shoot you back to Incarcecon right now!"

"Tick tock, lady!" West added, while aiming a blaster at her.

Myaxx spoke up, "Because I know where Azmuth is."

The kids blinked, as Luan spoke, "That's a good reason."

"And where is he?" Carthur inquired.

"Xenon."

Tetrax, West, and Carthur were in shock, "Xenon?" Tetrax gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me." West said in disbelief.

"It had to be Xenon." Carthur groaned.

"Why do I get the feeling Xenon isn't some vacation paradise?" Leni wondered.

"Because it ain't." West answered.

Lincoln unhooked himself form the machine, as Myaxx spoke to him, "The random energy blasts like the one on Incarcecon, they're growing larger and more intense, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Lincoln confessed.

"They indicate the omni energy is building to critical levels. Eventually..."

"I know. Poof. I'll be toast."

"Well... Not just you, Lincoln."

"What're you talking about?' Lincoln asked, as the kids were once again confused.

Myaxx motioned to Tetrax and West, "Ask them. They know, don't you?"

Tetrax and West expressed looks of guilt, as Carthur was shocked, "You two didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Lincoln asked.

"What's going to happen?" Clyde asked.

Tetrax answered, "If the self destruct is allowed to detonate, the explosion will cause an energy ripple that will literally rip apart the universe. Including earth."

"No!" the kids gasped knowing their families would be toast as well.

"Who builds a fail-safe that dangerous?!" Lisa snapped.

Myaxx explained, "Azmuth is a hopeless paranoid. He built the self destruct as a last resort to keep his most prized possession from ever falling into the wrong hands. But he never thought anybody would be foolish enough to set it off."

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Lincoln snapped, before turning his anger to Tetrax and West, "And I can't believe you guys left that information out!"

"We wanted to tell you, Lincoln, really." West assured.

"But we were afraid if you knew the full stakes like this the pressure would've been too much for you to take." Tetrax finished.

"Too much for me to take?!" Lincoln stormed up to them, "If anything this would've motivated me to be extra careful than I already was!"

"Unless you count what you did on Incarcecon." Lynn pointed out, only to get elbowed by Luna and Lori.

Lincoln groaned, "Point is, I may be a kid to all of you space travelers, but I'm not some emotionally frail child who can't handle tough reality." He turned away from them.

* * *

Meanwhile Vilgax's ship arrived at Incarcecon, and ordered his drones, "Scan the area."

As they did a scan, Psyphon spoke, "My lord, you really think we'll find any trace of the Omnitrix?"

"We have to," he answered, before pointing at tosmehitng on screen, "There. Retrieve it."

The drones beamed in what Vilgax pointed out, and entering the ship was Sixsix, "Welcome back, Sixsix," Vilgax greeted him, "We have much to catch up on."

Later on, the hunter explained to Vilgax and Psyphon about what happened at Incarcecon, "They merely sprung Myaxx from here." Psyphon told his master.

"But it would seem they didn't acquire what they were truly looking for." Vilgax suspected.

"Their current trajectory has them headed for the Hugopata Quadrant." Psyphon checked the coordinates.

"What does Loud know that I do not?" the warlord wondered.

"Let's ask him ourselves." Psyphon suggested.

"Agreed." Vilgax confirmed, as the ship took off.

* * *

Back on Tetrax's ship, Myaxx was inserting a square device under the watch, "This containment device should deflect the energy fluctuations back into the Omnitrix. While still allowing you full access to the control dials."

"A lot of good it'll do it I can't even use it." Lincoln grumbled.

Suddenly the ship rocked, knocking everyone down, "What the heck?" Lynn asked.

"Another attack?" Bobby asked.

They hurried to the bridge, as Tetrtax spoke to his captain, "Gluto, status report!"

Gluto pulled up on the monitor the outside of the ship which was incredibly dark, "Xenon." Carthur said.

"Um, where is it?" Ronnie asked looking around.

"All I see is dark." Clyde asked.

"Yeah. Could use some brightening up!" Luan joked, "Hahahahaha!" the kids groaned.

"Azmuth created a device which negates all the light in this quadrant," Myaxx explained, "Of course I was the one calculated the entire particle absorption matrix, but would he admit to it, no." everyone scowled at her.

"Really?" Lori asked rhetorically.

"Anyway, Xenon is surrounded by an asteroid belt."

"Ooh, I always wanted to wear a belt with asteroids." Leni said excitedly.

"Oh, Leni." Lisa face palmed.

"And you can't see the asteroid belt, because Azmuth turned out the lights." Lola said.

"Exactly," Myaxx confirmed, "See all that debris out there? Those are failed attempts."

The kids gasped seeing millions of ship debris floating around, while Gluto used light to navigate through the asteroid belt, but with tricky success.

"Even Gluto can drive blind." Tetrax said.

"How're we supposed to get to Xenon, if we can't see?" Lincoln asked.

"The answer's on your wrist." Myaxx answered.

"The watch?" he wondered.

"How can it help us if it's gonna explode?" Lynn asked, as Myaxx answered.

"Well, first, Lincoln's gonna need to do some outside work." Lincoln gulped.

Next thing the boy knew he was standing atop the ship in a space suit, "Uh, explain why I'm out here again?"

"The Omnitrix has a built in homing device," Myaxx explained, "We should be close enough for it to guide us through the asteroid field."

"Should be?" Clyde asked not liking the uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh, great," Lincoln groaned, "Ok. Just have to chance it." suddenly an asteroid hit the ships rocking the others.

"What're you doing. You have to navigate us or the ships will be torn apart!" Myaxx ordered.

"So much for no pressure," Lincoln grumbled, until the watch activated and released green waves. Lincoln noticed the dial started turning in a direction like a compass, "Hey, it's working."

Gluto frantically muttered to Tetrax who answered, "I was going to tell him. Lincoln, should we turn to starboard or to port."

Lincoln checked the Omnitrix, "Port!" Gluto started steering through the asteroids.

"At this rate we'll be at Xenon in no time." Lori said.

As they got closer, the Omnitrix emitted a green beam of light that illuminated the whole area and exposing the planet itself.

"There it is." Bobby said.

"Way to go, kid." West congratulated Lincoln.

"Come on in. We should get there no problem." Tetrax added.

Their good mood didn't last long, as Gluto picked up something on the monitor and gargled frantically. Lisa checked the monitor and gasped, We got company!"

Outside the ship, Lincoln saw grappling hooks latch onto the two ships causing him to be knocked off and float off, "Oh, no." he looked up and saw the ship above them.

"Vilgax." Tetrax gasped.

"So he really did escape the Null Void?" Lana gasped.

Vilgax's voice echoed on their intercoms, "Surrender the Omnitrix and your deaths will be swift. Except of course for the Loud boy."

"We're goners now." Myaxx said in despair.

"Not while I'm in charge," Tetrax replied, before contacting Lincoln, "Lincoln, I'm sending a gyro pod for you."

"I can go Stinkfly and fly back." Lincoln suggested.

"No, Lincoln. We can't risk it. The pdo is on it's way. Lisa, I need you and Gluto to keep them distracted, can you do it?"

Lisa smirked, "You bet I can." And so Tetrax sent the pod that collected Lincoln and headed back to the ship.

* * *

Vilgax and his drones infiltrated the ship and started searching around. As some drones went down a dark hall, they saw a shimmer of Carthur who suddenly disappeared. They armed their blasters, but in one swipe was cut down to size. Carthur looked back at the remains, "Hardly worth a challenge."

In another hall, Lucy was using her magic to disarm the drones, while West shot them resulting in them shorting out.

Meanwhile Tetrax was suiting up, as Myaxx spoke, "What're you doing?"

"Going outside. We need to free the ships from Vilgax's."

"Me in space?" Myaxx asked nervously, "I'm more of a land based species."

"If we don't free those tethers by the time we hit Xenon's gravitational pull, all ships will be destroyed upon reentry." the diamond alien warned her.

"Well, since you put it that way."

Vilgax, Sixsix, and Psyphon entered the bridge seeing it was deserted, "No one's here, sir." Psyphon noticed.

Vilgax saw no one at the helm, "It seems we scared the pilot right out of his skin."

Psyphon suddenly noticed a monitor and saw Tetrax and Myaxx trying to free the ship, "Sir, they're trying to break free!"

"Stop them!" Vilgax ordered Sixsix who left to do something about it.

Suddenly Vilgax was jumped by Gluto who latched himself onto the warlord clinging hard. Vilgax struggled to pull him off, with no success, until he finally ripped the pilot off and tossed him into the wall.

On the ship, as Myaxx and Tetrax were trying to free the two ships, some flying drones came in and started shooting at them, "We're sitting ducks out here!" Myaxx cried.

"Don't quack yet!" came Lincoln's voice, as the pod flew in and started shooting the drones.

"Welcome back, Lincoln." Tetrax welcomed him.

"What kept ya?" Myaxx asked.

"Hey, you try flying a pod built for an alien blob." Lincoln argued.

Back on the ship, The Loud kids, Bobby, Clyde, and R.A were blasting at the drones with blasters supplied by West.

"Come and get some, boys!" Lynn called.

When they finished off the drones, West, Carthur, and Lucy rendezvoused with them, "That all of them?" Lucy asked.

"That we know of." Clyde answered.

"We got to check on Lisa and Gluto." Luna noted, as they hurried.

* * *

At the bridge, Vilgax was fighting Gluto before smashing him up, while Lisa who had been hiding watched in horror as Gluto was smashed into nothing.

"How dare you touch me, you slime!" Vilgax shouted, before leaving.

"Gluto." Lisa gasped.

Outside, Lincoln had finished blasting all the drones out of the sky, as Tetrax and Myaxx finished removing the last tether, "Lincoln, I'm opening up the bay. Come around through there." Tetrax contacted him.

"On it," Lincoln answered, as he pulled around. He suddenly saw Sixsix coming up from behind the two, "Behind you!"

Unfortunately, Sixsix was able to get a shot at Tetrax and Myaxx. The diamond alien engaged the hunter, but Sixsix proved to have the advantage in space, Lincoln frowned, and readied the pods blasters, "You're toast!" he started blasting at Sixsix and nailed him hard.

The blast was so hard it cracked his helmet to reveal his face. He looked like an ugly, mutant, gray-yellow creature with pink and gray robotic eyes. When Lincoln saw him he gagged, "Oh! No wonder he wears a mask."

Lisa walked to the remains of Gluto in sadness, until she heard circuits shorting out. She looked over seeing a barely functioning drone about to attack, only for Gluto to reassemble himself and attack the drone. The drone exploded taking Gluto with it. As his slime hit the walls, and Lisa's sweater, the girl was once again saddened, "No." When the others arrived and saw what happened, they too were lost for words.

"Gluto." Clyde gasped.

As Lincoln came around the back he entered the docking bay that closed. He exited the pod and panted, "So much excitement in one day." he suddenly heard clanking and standing before him was Vilgax and Psyphon.

"Hello, Lincoln." he greeted.

Lincoln smiled nervously, "Uh, hey, Vilgax. Long time no see. Back from your 'vacation'?"

Vilgax was not amused, as he answered, "You are going to regret sending me to the Null Void for what little remains of your miserable little life!" he tired to punch Lincoln, only for the boy to roll away causing Vilgax to punch a dent in the floor.

"Oh, jeez!" Lincoln panicked, as he made a run for it.

"He won't get far on this ship." Psyphon said, as the two pursued him.

As he hid around a corner, he called out, "Look, Vilgax, you really picked a bad time to come looking for revenge. The Omnitrix is in self destruct mode. Even if you got it you'd end up getting blown to bits like the rest of the universe."

Vilgax came around the corner, "I will take my chances." he looked seeing no sign of Lincoln and continued to search.

Lincoln kept ducking and hiding until he found the switch to the hatch. An idea came to mind, as Vilgax cornered him, "Look, I'll make you a deal," the boy began, "I won't fight you for the Omnitrix. But you have to find the creator and stop it from self destructing."

"I do not make deals!" the warlord answered.

"Especially with children." Psyphon added.

Lincoln smirked as he activated the gravity boosters in his boots, and he dawned his space helmet, "That's ok. I don't either," he pulled the switch opening the bay hatch, "See ya, boys!" Vilgax and Psyphon shouted, as they were pulled out into the vacuum of space. Lincoln quickly closed it and sighed in relief.

"That takes care of those two." suddenly the ship jerked knocking him off his feet.

* * *

The ships were currently entering the planet's gravitation pull at an alarming rate. At the bridge, the group was trying to hold on, as Lisa was by the controls, "Come on, Lisa. You can do this!" she started working the control as best she could.

"Think of it as riding a bike!" Lori called, as she and Bobby held onto each other.

"Yeah, a super high tech alien bike!" Luan added.

"Not the time!" Lola and Lana shouted.

Lincoln ran onto the bridge, "What's happening?"

"I'm trying to keep us from crashing." Lisa answered.

Lincoln was confused until he saw bits of Gluto, "Oh, man."

"Lincoln, help me!" Lisa called, as Lincoln ran over to Lisa to help her steer the ship.

Tetrax and Myaxx had returned to the ship, but were also trying to hold on. Clyde looked out the window and cried, "If we don't pull up soon we're gonna go to pieces!"

"Just like Humpty." Bobby feared.

"Did you pull that one?" Lincoln asked Lisa about one last switch.

"Uh, no."

"Then let's try it." the two pulled the switch with all their might, until the ship started pulling up.

"It worked." Lisa said, as everyone looked relieved, until West shouted.

"Look out!"

They saw a pillar up ahead and crashed through it, before crashing onto the planet's surface. As it skidded across the ground, Leni called, "Where's the brakes?!"

Lincoln pulled a switch which was luckily the brakes causing the ship to skid to a halt before it could fall into a canyon. Tetrax and Myaxx returned to the bridge, "Everyone ok?" Myaxx asked.

The group confirmed they were safe, until West sighed, "We're fine, but one of us didn't make it."

Tetrax looked down seeing what was left of his pilot, "Gluto."

"He sacrificed himself to save Lisa." Carthur explained.

"We need to find Azmuth and fast." Tetrax said seriously.

"We better go." Myaxx said, as the group armed themselves and left the bridge. They left unaware of the leftover slime of Gluto started bubbling and moving.

 **(And there you go. With Gluto gone, and the fate of not only Lincoln but the universe as well on the line. It's more imperative they find Azmuth.)**


	54. Secret of the Omnitrix Part 4: Azmuth

**(Here we are again. The guys have arrived on the planet to find Azmuth, but at what cost?)**

Once Team Loud and their alien allies arrived on Xenon, the whole crew was hover boarding across the planet with Myaxx leading the way. Leni being the dumb one hitched a ride with Lori who actually knew what she was doing, and the twins had to share one, while Luna kept Lily safe.

As they floated around, Lincoln spoke to Myaxx, "I will say this about your boss. He knows how to pick planets."

"He prefers solitude." she answered.

"Perfect environment for a genius creator." Lisa admitted.

"So how much further?" Clyde asked.

"His compound is just up ahead." Myaxx answered, as they arrived at a tall rock pillar with an entrance.

They entered the compound to see it was covered in vines and plants, "Wow. What a dump." Lynn said.

"Must be the gardener's day off." Bobby said.

"Then he must be a terrible guard." Luan joked.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Lincoln called out but received no answer.

"This place looks like it was deserted for quite a while." Carthur noticed.

Tetrax spoke to Myaxx, "Please tell me you didn't bring us out here for nothing."

Myaxx looked around, "The compound must've been overrun. Azmuth was always worried his lab would be discovered by those after the Omnitrix. But I thought he was just being paranoid."

"Let's move out." West said, as he readied a blaster, as did the rest of the kids.

As they proceeded, they were unaware of glowing eyes watching them from the shadows, "Any chance Azmuth might've escaped?" Carthur asked.

"Yeah. I mean doesn't he have contingencies?" Lynn asked.

"Azmuth always said 'Who has time to worry about nonsense like contingency plans'."

"I'm starting to see what you mean about him being so egocentric and full of himself." Ronnie Anne said.

"Guys, I have this strangest feeling we're not alone here." Clyde said, as he looked around.

"I feel that too." Lucy admitted, as she looked around.

Suddenly vines on the floor started moving, and emerging from the floor were brown colored Wildvines, "Wildvines!" Lana gasped.

"Well, come on, blast 'em already!" West shouted, as the group opened fire on the plant aliens that tried to attack them.

Carthur saw some vine tentacles coming right at the kids. He quickly jumped in and sliced them off, "These things are all over the place!"

"Don't let them get close!" Tetrax ordered, as he impaled some with his diamond shards.

As Lincoln was blasting at more Wildvines fighting the urge to go hero, his sisters saw some Wildvines were sneaking up on him, "Lincoln!" they shouted, as they pushed him out of the way and got caught instead.

"Guys!" Lincoln cried, before turning to the Omnitrix, "I've got to go hero!"

"Lincoln, no!" Carthur called.

"You'll accelerate the countdown!" Myaxx warned him.

"I DON'T CARE!" he screamed, before changing into Fourarms.

"Lincoln!" the girls cried.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Fourarms shouted as he fought his way through the Wildvines. He grabbed onto the Wildvine that had his sisters trapped, but some more wrapped their vine tentacles around him to pull him away.

"Girls, hang on! I'll have you out of here!" Fourarms promised.

"Lincoln, it's ok." Luan calmed him.

"What do you mean it's ok?" he asked.

"You have to let us go." Lori said.

"No way! I'm not abandoning you girls!"

"We'll be ok, bro. We're tough." Lynn assured him.

"You need to find Azmuth and stop the countdown." Lucy said.

"But..."

"Lincoln, you sacrificed yourself for us so many times." Leni smiled.

"How about letting us be the heroes this time?" Lana asked.

"And we've earned that chance." Lola added.

"And if ya make it back to earth. Tell Sam I love her." Luna said.

"Lincoln." Lily said, as the Wildvine containing them broke out of Fourarms grip and dove down a tube that closed up.

"Lori!" Bobby and Clyde cried.

"No!" Fourarms cried, as he broke free and tried opening the hatch, "Open! Open!" he started pounding it but it was wasn't strong enough to break whatever alloy the hatch was made up of.

As the others saw the other Wildvines flee, they went over to Fourarms, "Lincoln, they're gone." Tetrax said.

"No! I have to save them!" Fourarms cried.

"Lincoln, there were too many of them. They weren't going to stop until they had one of us." West added.

"But why did it have to be my sisters? It should've been me!" Fourarms broke down and cried.

Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde went over to Lincoln, "Lincoln, you did what you could." Clyde said.

"We all know that. They know that." Bobby added.

"Even you can't do the impossible." R.A finished.

Fourarms changed back into Lincoln, and the device deflected the omni energy back into the watch like Myaxx said, but the countdown still accelerated.

"They sacrificed themselves for me," he said, before growling and shouted at Myaxx, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah! If you and your creator didn't make this watch, Vilgax wouldn't have come looking for it. I never would've found it, and my sisters would still be here!"

"Lincoln, calm down." Ronnie Anne held him back with Clyde.

"I may be a selfish and self centered being, but it takes one to know one." Myaxx shot back.

"You have no idea the kind of person Lincoln is." Clyde argued.

As they continued to argue, Carthur couldn't stand it anymore and shouted, "STOP!" the group ceased their arguing, as Carthur continued, "We can't undo what has been done. But if we fight now, then we're all going to be vaporized. So let's find Azmuth. Clear?"

"Crystal." Myaxx answered, feeling shaken at his outburst.

"Myaxx, if Azmuth did survive an attack like that where would he have gone?" West asked.

"I may have an idea." she answered.

* * *

They went through a tunnel leading underground, "This should leave to his safety bunker." she explained, as they hover boarded down the tunnel. Lincoln took one last look at where his sisters disappeared, before shedding a tear and followed the others.

As he flew by Tetrax and West, the diamond alien asked, "How're you holding up?"

"I'm just wondering how I'm going to tell my parents." he sighed.

"Believe me, kid. I know what you're going through," West answered, "As a soldier I've fought many battles and watched comrades sacrifice themselves before my eyes. I've walked away with so much survivor's guilt that it tore me up inside. But my superiors and surviving comrades would always tell me they gave their lives not just because it was the job, but because they cared about me."

Lincoln sighed, "If I had been more careful, the girls would still b here."

"We've all made costly mistakes, Lincoln," Tetrax replied, "But we need to find Azmuth and undo this. Otherwise your sisters, Gluto, and all the others who sacrificed themselves will have died for nothing. And we're not going to let that happen. Right?"

Lincoln moved by Tetrax's words smiled, "Yeah."

Myaxx and the others stopped from behind, as Myaxx called out to the others, "Look out!"

But it was too late, Lincoln's hover board tripped an alarm and was almost engulfed in a flaming wall. Tetras grabbed onto Lincoln and shielded him with his body as he passed through. When the flames died down, the others hurried over to them, "Azmuth sure knows his security." Bobby admitted.

"Over there." Ronnie Anne motioned to a metal door.

A compartment on the door opened up and started scanning around. When it spotted the watch, a deep voice spoke, "The Omnitrix!" in a flash of light a hologram of a big bulky armored being appeared before them, "What're you doing with my Omnitrix?"

"Yours?" Lincoln asked.

"Wait a minute, are you Azmuth?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

Myaxx approached, as the figure addressed her, "Myaxx, you traitorous worm. Is that you?"

"Nice to see you again too, boss." she replied sarcastically.

Lincoln decided to get down to business, "I'm Lincoln Loud of the planet earth. I wound up with the Omnitrix, but now it's set to self destruct mode and..."

"I know. I invented it." Azmuth said rudely.

"Oh, right. So anyway if you could just turn it off we'd all really appreciate it." he walked to the wall that suddenly got blocked by another closing door followed by plenty more.

"I guess Azmuth isn't one for hospitality?" Clyde asked Myaxx, who didn't bother answering.

"Maybe Lincoln didn't make it clear to you why we're here." Tetrax spoke to Azmuth.

"I understand completely," Azmuth answered, 'You misuse my creation and now the whole universe will be destroyed."

Lincoln frowned, "Look, I don't know why you don't wanna help us, but my sisters sacrificed their lives for me to get here so you could stop this thing."

"That is none of my concern." the creator answered, as everyone was getting tired of Azmuth's stubbornness.

"It is now!" Lincoln frowned, as he activated the Omnitrix and became Cannonbolt, "Time to roll!" eh shifted into ball mode and started pounding through the wall of doors. Unfortunately the doors were reinforced and kept repelling him back.

"That had to really hurt." Myaxx said.

Cannonbolt ignored her and continued to try and break the doors down, "I've come too far and lost too much to turn around and give up!" he put all he head into his next attack and bowled right through all the doors leaving his allies shocked.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Myaxx told the others.

"Yeah. Good idea." West agreed.

They saw Azmuth with his backed turned, and Cannonbolt spoke, "You are going to turn this thing off!"

Azmuth answered, "You think you are a hero? But you're just a fool. You've only sped up the countdown! Because of you the universe has even less time."

"If the universe is going down anyway. I'll have the pleasure of kicking your alien butt before it does!" he bowled over Azmuth breaking him.

"Whoa! Lincoln, you literally broke him." Ronnie Anne gasped.

They looked at Azmuth and saw his chest open up followed by something crawling out from it, "Look at what you did. You have any idea how long it takes to break in a bio-suit like that?"

The smoke cleared to reveal Azmuth was a Galvan. Only unlike Grey Matter, Azmuth had four thin tendrils growing out of his lower jaw, while two longer ones grow out of his upper jaw, giving him the appearance of having a beard. His attire included a dark green jumpsuit, with a lighter green Intergalactic Symbol of Peace logo on his chest. Bronze colored platings covered the base of his neck, his shoulders and wrists. A belt of the same color surrounded his waist.

Everyone blinked, as Clyde spoke, "Azmuth is really a Grey Matter?"

"Huh, even I didn't know." Myaxx admitted.

Azmuth hopped off the bio-suit and spoke, "Yeah. I'm a Galvan. So what? Think that gives you the right to destroy my property and invade my privacy?"

"Enough talk, and stop the countdown!" Tetrax ordered the creator, as Cannonbotl became Lincoln again.

"I say let the Omnitrix self destruct and take the universe with it," Azmuth answered, "Best thing that could happen, probably. And start fresh."

"Oh, yeah, and how long will it take for humanity to return to the point in which it is now?" Ronnie Anne asked rhetorically.

"Probably 75.3 billion years give or take," Azmuth answered, "Look, I didn't create a weapon. All of you did."

"What're you talking about?" Bobby wondered.

"I created the ultimate device for understanding all the beings in the universe. You and Vilgax are no different."

"That is not true!" Lincoln argued, "He wants to conquer galaxies with it. I want to protect others with it."

"Yeah, and how's that worked out for you?"

Lincoln frowned, "Maybe I've done some things and messed up, but I still picked myself up to make things better. And I don't run and hide like some cowardly jerk!" Azmuth looked back at Lincoln stirred at what he said.

The mood didn't last long as the whole place started shaking, and the ceiling was coming down, "We got to get out of here!" Carthur called.

* * *

As they ran for an exit, Lincoln grabbed Azmuth and helped him outside. When they exited the compound they saw they were surrounded by hundreds of Vilgax's drones land and air based. They saw Vilgax himself along with Psyphon and Sixsix standing atop a platform.

"Azmuth; the creator of the Omnitrix," Vilgrax addressed him, "We meet at last. What an honor... For you."

"Uh-oh." the kids gasped.

As more drones rained down onto the planet, Vilgax announced, "This ends now!" he released Sixsix who went into battle along with the drones.

As they opened fire, Tetrax created a diamond wall to shield them, as West reached over it and started shooting at several drones. As Lincoln was ready to use the watch again, Carthur stopped him, "Don't be foolish, Lincoln. Use it now, and we can kiss the universe goodbye."

Lincoln instead armed himself with his blaster, as Azmuth spoke to him while riding atop his head, "Why do you continue to defend the Omnitrix when it's hopeless. I do not understand."

"Well, I'm not surprised by that," Lincoln replied, "Because all you seem to care about is yourself. So do me a favor and step off. I got a world to save." Azmuth hopped off Lincoln's head to take cover.

Lincoln climbed over the wall land started blasting at the drones, with Ronnie Anne, Clyde, and Bobby joining in. West flew around on his rocket shooting down several aero drones while Carthur cut down more land drones.

"I'm so pumped with adrenaline!" Clyde cheered, as he blasted at a drone.

"Me too!" Ronnie Anne agreed.

"I wish Lori were here to see this." Bobby said, as a bunch of aero drones tried to fire at them, only for them to freeze in mid air from some aura that crushed them.

Lincoln and the others looked over and saw who else by Lucy using her magic along with the rest of the Loud sisters and Gluto as well.

"Girls!" Lincoln cheered.

"Gluto!" Tetrax cheered.

Lincoln, and the others ran to the ones they thought they lost with the Loud boy joining his sisters in a group hug, "I thought you girls were gone for good."

"You can't stop us, Lincoln." Luna answered.

"Babe!" Bobby hugged Lori.

"Boo-boo bear!" Lori kissed him, before seeing Clyde, "Good to see you too, Clyde." she hugged him much to his joy.

"What happened to all of you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You can thank Gluto for that." Lola said.

"As it turns out Gluto can regenerate from even the smallest bit," Lisa explained, "He recreated himself from the bit that got on my sweater."

"What a relief." Lincoln sighed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something, because we are still under attack here." Azmuth spoke up.

"Who is that?" Lana asked.

"Girls, meet Azmuth." Lincoln introduced, "And, Azmuth, meet my sisters."

Azmuth blinked, "Ten sisters? Your parents must've had a field day for eleven years, kid."

"Azmuth is a Grey Matter?" Lori asked in shock.

"Doesn't surprise me," Lisa replied, while noticing her siblings giving her awkward looks, "What? What other species in the universe could be smart enough to create something like the Omnitrix."

"Finally, someone who gets it." Azmuth said.

Suddenly Sixsix came flying in shooting at him. At the sight of him without his max got the girls shrieking, "That's what he really looks like?!" Lola gagged.

"Like gross!" Leni gagged along.

Sixsix tackled Tetrax away, as Carthur and West hurried to help him. The others saw more drones popping up and opening fire.

"Come on, let's take them down!" Lincoln ordered, as they rejoined the fight shooting down any drone that attacked them.

Lincoln soon found his blaster shot out of his hand, as drones surrounded him and Myaxx. As the drone honed in on the Omnitrix, Lincoln looked at the watch and knew what he had to do. He reached for the bottom of it to remove the negating device.

When Myaxx saw it she shouted, "Lincoln, what've you done?!"

Lincoln answered, "I ask myself that all the time." And with that the built up omni energy released a feedback so powerful it shorted out all the drones in the area, and knocked back everyone else including Vilgax, Psyphon, and Sixsix.

When the feedback died down, the Omnitrix was just about ready to self destruct. Azmuth who had been watching Lincoln close rushed over to him, and spoke, "I'm still not sure the universe is worth saving. But while I think about it." he turned the dial in a pattern before pulling the dial off the watch rendering it inoperable.

Lincoln looked at the watch feeling relieved the universe was safe now, but knew this was probably the end of his alien hero career. When Vilgax returned with several more drones, Lincoln called out to the warlord, "It's over, Vilgax! The watch has been deactivated. It's useless to you now."

"But the creator of the Omnitrix is not," Vilgax noted, before speaking directly to Azmuth, "You will build me an even more powerful device!" Azumth hurried for cover.

The drones started firing missiles, as the group headed for cover before shooting back. Azmuth struggled for cover while keeping the Omnitrix dial safe. Tetrax was grabbed by a big drone, only for the robot to discover a hole in his claw. Suddenly diamonds popped out of his body destroying it, while Tetrax was unharmed.

Lincoln was almost crushed by the falling drone, until Lucy levitated him over tot he rest of the Louds, "What would you do without us?" Lucy asked rhetorically.

"Sure hope I never have to find out." he muttered to himself.

"Come on, bro, we still got work to do." Lori tossed him a new blaster, that he accepted and started shooting down the drones like before.

"Hey, kids. I'm back." Azmuth came back with the watch dial.

"Huh, what gives?" Lincoln wondered.

"We thought you pulled the plug on this thing and couldn't turn it back on?" Luna said.

"Who told you guys that? Not me."he reinstalled the Omnitrix dial that was recharged and good as new.

"The Omnitrix is back on!" Lana cheered.

"Alright! I'm back in the Alien Hero business!" Lincoln cheered as well.

"Yay!" Lola called.

"Awesome!" Lynn pumped her arms.

Azmuth turned the dial on a new alien's silhouette, "Here. Try this alien on for size." He smashed the Omnitrix down and in a bright light something was growing.

The Loud sisters looked up in shock, "O.M Gosh!" Leni gasped.

"Rockin'!" Luna cheered.

"Gasp." Lucy said in surprise.

"Holy..." Luan gasped.

As Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne were still fighting Vilgax's drones, the oldest boy called, "These things just don't stop!"

Clyde looked behind them and his eyes widened, "Uh, guys."

They looked up and became just as shocked, as Ronnie Anne spoke, "Holy Moly!"

Standing atop the platform was Lincoln's newest alien hero. It was a colossal humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which was black at the front and reddish orange at the bottom. He had blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He had reddish orange arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows. He has wristband like outgrowths on his wrist and has yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has reddish orange feet with two toes on each foot and has a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and a line on the side of his neck. The Omnitrix could be found right on his chest.

"That is literally one big alien." Lori said in shock.

"Like yeah." Leni agreed equally surprised.

"Biggy!" Lily laughed while clapping.

Lincoln looked himself over and spoke, "Whoa. Check me out. I'm not just big, I'm Way Big." using his enormous body and strength he pounded and smashed the drones like a pro. When the aero drones tried shooting at him, he didn't even flinch. He just swatted them all out of the sky. Way Big looked down seeing Vilgax trying to escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grabbed the warlord.

As Sixsix was trying to find a way to escape, Tetrax, West, and Carthur blocked him, "Leaving?" Tetrax asked.

I don't think so!" West answered, as they punched Sixsix until he was down.

The group looked up and saw Way Big with Vilgax in his hand. The warlord struggled to break out, "Release Me! OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

"Pretty big talk from such a little guy," Way Big mocked, only for Vilgax to pierce his claws on Way Big's hand, "Yow!" he cried.

The girls saw this and didn't like it, "You Sushi freak Bully!" Lola shouted at Vilgax.

"LEAVE LINKY ALONE!" Leni shouted.

Way Big got angry and brought Vilgax up to his face, "THAT'S IT! YOU ARE SO OUT OF HERE!" he threw his arm back and threw Vilgax off Xenon.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Vilgax screamed as he flew across space.

"And he's out of here!" Lynn cheered like a sports announcer.

"My lord!" Psyphon cried, as he beamed back to the ship and took off after his master.

"Rock and Roll!" Luna cheered.

Way Big suddenly changed back into Lincoln, as the group ran towards him and hugged him all around, "Great job, Linc." Luan congratulated him.

"You did it, buddy." Clyde commended him.

"No. WE DID IT TOGETHER!" he looked out into space, "And that's the end of Vilgax."

"We're so proud of you, Linky." Leni hugged him.

"We all are." Ronnie Anne said, on behalf of herself and Bobby.

"As are we." Carthur said, as he, Myaxx, Tetrax, Gluto, West, and Azmuth approached.

Lincoln smiled seeing his friends and his family were safe, and that the universe was safe as well.

 **(And there you have it. They found Azmuth and after getting a severe talking too decided to help them stop the countdown and defeat Vilgax.)**


	55. Secret of the Omnitrix Part 5: Home

**(And here's the conclusion to the Secrets of the Omnitrix arc. Hope you enjoyed this exciting arc.)**

After the drama died down, Azmuth was busy reconfiguring one of the big drones heads, "Mr. Azmuth, what're you doing?" Clyde asked.

"Improvising a ride. This planet's getting too noisy for me." the creator answered.

Lincoln spoke up, "Mr. Azmuth. I wanna thank you for fixing the Omnitrix. If you want it back, I mean it is yours after all."

"I created the Omnitrix to help all the beings of the universe grow closer together. If any earthling can make that happen, then I see no reason why he shouldn't have it. You keep it. Besides that thing is nothing but trouble! Always has been. You keep it, good riddance."

"Yes!" Lincoln cheered.

"Guess, Mr. Alien Hero is here to stay." Ronnie Anne nudged him.

"Congrats, bro." Luna commended him.

"Thanks, girls."

Azmuth went into the head and turned to Myaxx, "You comin' or what?"

"Are you going to give me some respect form now on?" Myaxx inquired.

"Eh, I wouldn't count on it." he replied.

Myax sighed and turned to Tetrax, Carthur, and West, "Well, I guess it's better than being stuck on that prison planet."

"That's for sure." West agreed.

Lincoln spoke to her, "Myaxx, thank you for all you've done. We never would've found Azmuth without you."

"You're alright for a creature the same species as Vilgax." Lynn added.

Myaxx smiled, "Thank you. And to you, Lincoln Loud. Keep on being a hero for everyone's sake."

"Try and stop me." Lincoln smirked.

As Myaxx got on board, Lincoln had one last thing to ask Azmuth, "Hold on. You have to tell me how to properly work this thing."

"Don't ya wanna figure it out on your own, like a _true_ hero would?" Azmuth sneered.

"Not in this case." Lincoln admitted.

Azmuth just chuckled, "I like this boy." he closed the hatch and the drone head now converted into a rocket shot off into space for parts unknown.

"Wonder where he's going now?" Luan wondered.

"Wherever he goes I'm sure he'll be happy." Lisa replied.

"Speaking of, we better get home too." Lori added.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to get back to earth for some normal time after all this," Lincoln agreed, before turning to Gluto, "Hey, G, think you can fly us back to earth?"

Suddenly out from Gluto came, "No problem."

The kids blinked in shock, "Wait a minute? You know our language?" Lola asked in confusion.

"And you understood us this whole time?" Lynn asked in shock.

"Oh, yeah... Booger!" Gluto answered.

West spoke up, "Hey, even we didn't know."

"Oh, I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip back." Lynn groaned.

"I better get going myself." Carthur said.

"What's next for you, Carthur?" Lana asked.

"Just go where I feel," he answered, "If there is injustice in the universe I will fight to right what is wrong."

"Well, good luck to you." Lincoln shook his hand.

"And to you, Lincoln. And the rest of you." Carthur took his leave.

"Come on, let's get you kids back home." Tetrax said.

"Yeah!" the kids agreed.

* * *

Later back on earth, the kids were dropped up in front of the Casagrande bodega where their families welcomed them with open arms, followed by all but Lincoln and Clyde getting scolded for sneaking off.

When Tetrax and West left, the kids waved goodbye, "Bye, guys!" Lincoln called.

"And thanks for the sweet gifts." Ronnie Anne added, as she, Lincoln, and Clyde had new hover boards.

Lynn Sr spoke up, "So after an adventure like that I'll bet you guys are looking forward to a nice normal day."

"You said it." Lori agreed.

"You all must be famished," Rosa said, "Luckily I have a perfect feat to whip up for all of you."

"Yes. One thing space doesn't have is your cooking." Bobby said in delight, as they all went inside.

As they all enjoyed their feast, Luna came over with her guitar in hand, "What up, Louds and Casagrande's? Luna Loud here with a new song for ya in dedication to the coolest kid and hero we know. My brother, Lincoln. This one's for you baby bro." Lincoln smiled, as Luna started jamming on her guitar and sang (Ben 10 original theme, but replace with Loud 10).

The two families and Clyde moved to the rhythm, as well as Lincoln who joined in Luna in rocking out. When the rocker girl finished, she and her bro struck a pose and the two families cheered. Lincoln smiled at Luna before looking down at the Omnitrix feeling relieved that his hero days weren't over.

 **(And there you go. Lincoln and his crew saved the universe from being blown up, but there's still trouble brewing on earth. Don't miss next time. Where Lincoln encounters a new villain who plans to use him for his evil plan.)**


	56. Race Against Time pt 1: Unknown Intruder

**(Welcome, my friends. Now we dive into Lincoln's next big adventure where he, his family, and a mess of others must stop a time traveling psychopath from destroying everything and more.)**

One night in Royal Woods, a figure materialized out of thin air. The figure wore a long black coat over a black bodysuit, black gauntlets with purple highlights on them. Over his head was a black helmet with a black tinted visor.

He walked through the empty streets of Royal Woods taking in his surroundings. He suddenly looked up at a clock tower and held out his hand conjuring a sphere of purple energy. Suddenly the gears in the tower stopped and the clocked moved back a minute.

The figure then started blasting window and cars with more sphere's or purple energy. Suddenly a voice called out, "Hey, you! Making all the noise!"

The figure looked over and saw Frankenstrike stomping onto the scene, "Don't you know there are people trying to sleep?" he yawned, "Like me for instance? Jeez couldn't you have waited until morning to start causing trouble?"

The figure remained silent, as Frankenstrike continued, "Um, this is where you're supposed to tell me your name, your big villain plan, and make a threat on me. Silent type, are ya? Well, then let me introduce myself. Frankenstrike!" he threw a fist forward releasing a blast of electricity that pushed the figure back making him knock over a mail box.

The figure got up and started fighting Frankenstrike hand to hand. Though Frankenstrike was strong, the other figure was quicker and more agile. Frankenstrike however wasn't about to let some new enemy get the best of him so he continued to zap him with his electricity.

The unknown figure suddenly channeled more purple energy and contained the alien hero in a bubble, "Hey, what is this?!" Frankenstrike demanded, as he found himself unable to move. Suddenly the bubble popped and Frankenstrike landed on the ground, "Ok, now I'm mad!" he got up.

Suddenly the cops arrived, and got out of their cars before aiming their guns at the two, "Freeze! Hands where I can see them."

"It's ok, officers, I got this covered." Frankenstrike assured them, but soon found out he spoke too soon.

Dropping from some store roof tops were more black hooded figures making growling sounds, "Ok, maybe not." the Frankenstein alien admitted.

The hooded figures started going after the cops who stood no chance against them in hand to hand combat. Frankenstrike quickly used a blast of electricity to knock the figures away from the cops, "Don't turn your backs away from me." he warned them as he started taking them down one by one.

"And then there was you!" he blasted the figure with more electricity and he suddenly vanished in thin air.

Frankenstrike looked confused and suspicious, "That was too easy." he quickly left before the cops could get back up. Unknown to them, when the figure was gone the gears in the clock tower started working again, and the clock started moving forward again.

* * *

The alien hero had hid out behind a shop, until the Omnitrix started beeping and in a flash of green stood Lincoln Loud in his pajamas, with his hover board strapped to his back. Lincoln turned to the fourth wall and spoke to the listeners, "Ok, this was a real freaky fight. I don't know who that guy was or those other guys, but they're definite bad news." before he could climb on his board, a pair of lights shined on him.

It was Vanzilla being driven by Lynn Sr along with Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn Jr. The van pulled up and the group got out, "Lincoln, are you ok?" Rita asked.

"I'm fine." he confirmed.

"Did you find the bad guy?" Luan asked.

"Oh, I found him all right."

"Where is he?" Leni asked.

Lincoln sighed, "He got away."

"Oh, bummer." Luna said feeling bad for her brother.

"Well, this isn't a surprise." Lynn Jr replied, only to get nudged by Lori.

"And he wasn't alone. He had others with him."

"What were they like?" Lori inquired.

"I don't know. I didn't see any of their faces. But they didn't sound human," Lincoln explained, "When the watch recharges I can search around to see where they went."

"No dice, kiddo," his dad answered, "It's obvious the bad guys won't come back for the rest of the night. You and the Omnitrix have had it."

"And you need your sleep." Rita added.

"Dang it." Lincoln sighed.

"It's ok, Linky," Leni held him close, "You can pick up the search tomorrow."

"Good point." Lincoln yawned.

"Come on, kids. Everyone home." Lynn Sr ordered, as they got on Vanzilla and drove for home.

Unknown to family, the same figure that Lincoln had fought was watching them leave from a roof top. Suddenly he spoke, "Soon, Lincoln Loud. Very soon." he disappeared once again in purple energy.

 **(And there's the opening. A new villain has entered Royal Woods, and he's got big plans for Lincoln.)**


	57. Race Against Time pt 2: The Hands

**(Hey, guys. I know there are a lot of you trying to give me advice on how to handle the whole Eon origin and such. What with how Alien Force, U.A, and Omniverse retconning his back story to make him into an alternate evil Ben. I know a lot of you are trying to make it work so Eon is already evil Lincoln. And trust me I know what I'm doing with this take on it without having to make the live movie into an alternate world for my story.)**

The very next morning, Lincoln was enjoying breakfast with his family, but was still thinking about last night. This didn't go unnoticed by his sibs, "You ok, bro?" Luna asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Luna. Just thinking about last night."

"You're saying this enemy didn't say anything or what he's after?" Lisa inquired.

"Yeah. All he did was just attack. No name, rant, nothing." Lincoln explained.

"That's a first considering a lot of your enemies love boasting." Lola noted.

"I know." he agreed.

"And he was just blasting stuff?" Lana inquired.

"That's right. He didn't look like he was searching for anything."

"Perhaps he was trying to draw you out?" Lisa theorized.

"Logical theory," Lincoln admitted, "But I won't know for sure until I find him again."

"What if it isn't a 'him'?" Leni asked.

"Yeah. You said the enemy was wearing a helmet," Lori recalled, "Maybe it's a woman."

"Possibly. But like I said I won't know unless helmet head makes a come back," Lincoln put his plate in the sink, "I'm going to meet up with Clyde, be back later."

"Be careful out there." Rita called, as Lincoln left the house.

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods clock tower, the figure from last night was pacing around, until the hooded minions entered and presented themselves. The figure turned around to reveal a male human face under a clear helmet, "Well, did you find it?" he asked the minions who dropped their heads in guilt, "No. Of course not. Don't you realize that every moment that passes they become more restless? My people are eager to get out of their dimension and into this world. But they cannot get here without the Hands!" he blasted one of the minions breaking open their helmet to reveal an alien face.

When the others tried to help him, the figure called, "Leave him! You serve only me! Not each other," the minions stood down, "And finding the Hands is only part of the plan. To complete it, Lincoln Loud must do his part. And I shall make sure that he does." he promised.

* * *

The white haired boy walked through town noticing the scene of the right was roped off with the police investigating the scene. Lincoln spoke to the viewers, "I still can't believe all this just happened last night. And I don't have any lead on this enemy. Well, it's not the first time I've started off facing an enemy I know nothing about. Just got to wait and hope it'll come to me."

"Hey, Lincoln!" came Clyde's voice as the voice waked over.

"Hey, Clyde."

"So this was you last night?" Clyde asked.

"Pretty much, but the guy I fought let me no clue as to who he is or why he's here in the first place."

"Think he could be after the watch? Most of your enemies have been known to be after it."

"If he was he wasn't too keen on ranting about wanting it." Lincoln replied.

"What you need to take this off your shoulder is a slushie. Come on let's go to Flips."

"Sounds good." and with that the two headed to Flips.

* * *

The two went to the gas station shop and walked inside seeing cheapskate owner Flip working behind the counter, "Hey, Flip." Lincoln greeted.

"Well, there's a pair of heads I haven't seen in awhile," Flip said, "Where have you kids been?"

"Oh, just around." Clyde answered.

"I can imagine. Crazy stuff's been happening in town these last few months," Flip admitted, making the boys keep a straight face, "I got no complaints. It's attracting plenty of visitors who're anxious to see some aliens, and that's good for my business here. So what'll it be?"

"Two slushies, please." Lincoln requested.

"Comin' up." flip whipped them two slushies from the dispenser, and they paid for it.

As Flip went back to grab something the boys enjoyed their drinks before noticing Hank and Hawk walk in and started shaking down other kids for their money.

The sight of them got Lincoln mad, "Those jerks still at it?"

"They just don't learn." Clyde sighed.

"Well, I guess Fourarms is going to have to teach them another lesson. Holy my drink, Clyde." Lincoln snuck out with Clyde following.

Outside the boys hid behind a dumpster as Lincoln started scrolling through the Omnitrix before stopping on Fourarms, "Ok, going hero." he slammed down on the dial, and in a flash of green Clyde saw instead of the hulking four armed alien was Grey Matter instead.

"Tell me you meant to do that." Clyde hoped.

Grey Matter groaned, until pondering, "Actually, this is even better. Watch my back, Clyde. I'm going in."

So Clyde watched Grey Matter's back as he got back inside the shop while keeping a low profile from Hawk and Hank who're still shaking down others for their money. The miniature alien was scanning at the hot dog roller grill, the rotating pie case, and drink dispensers and knew what to do, "This is gonna be sweet. But first, I need non lighting." he went to the light switch and killed the power confusing everyone.

"Hey, what's going on?" Flip asked, "I just replaced the bulbs last year."

Within the dark, Grey Matter started working with some wires to the electronic stuff connecting it to the light switch. When he finished he jumped to the light switch and whispered to himself, "Here we go." he flicked the switch bringing the lights back on, but also activated all the food machines.

The rolling grill rolled so fast the hot dogs on it pelted Hank and Hawk who were in the line of fire. The pie case spun so fast the pies flew out and nailed the bullies. The drink dispenser nozzles sprayed the two, as the nacho cheese machine squirted them.

"What's going on?!" Hank cried.

"I don't know!" Hawk cried, as they tried shielding themselves, but to no avail.

Even though the other kids were meeting the same fate, they actually didn't mind if it meant watching the two bullies get the most of the pelting. Clyde himself was taking cover and laughing, before he and Grey Matter slipped out before everyone else piled out.

* * *

Outside Grey Matter was holding onto the straw with his whole body while sipping the slushie, "Lincoln, that was so clever." Clyde laughed.

"That's why I'm the man with the plan, Clyde," Grey Matter answered, before clutching his head, "Brain freeze!"

The two laughed until a sphere of purple energy almost nailed them and destroyed a dumpster, "What was that?" Clyde asked in shock.

"Oh, no." Grey Matter gasped, as the figure from last night approached.

"Is that the guy?" Clyde asked.

"That's him alright."

The figure stopped before them, as Grey Matter spoke, "So back for another round, are ya? Well, I may not be in my most suitable fighting form, but I can still find a way to take you down."

The figure held his hand out signaling him to stop, much to the boys confusion. Suddenly the figure's helmet became clear revealing his face to them, "Who're you?" Clyde asked.

The figure finally answered, "My name is Eon."

"Eon?" Grey Matter asked.

"I have to come to warn you, Lincoln Loud, to stay out of my way."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna do that." the alien hero replied.

"I warn you. I will find the Hands, and when I do you and everyone here will cower before me." Eon warned him before vanishing.

"Hey!" Grey Matter called, but knew he was gone. The Omnitrix started beeping and he changed back, "Ok, that was creepy."

"What do you think he meant by the Hands?" Clyde asked Lincoln.

"I don't know, but we better run this by the others." Lincoln said, as he and Clyde headed back to the Loud House.

* * *

Soon enough, Lincoln and Clyde were telling the other Louds about what happened, "Eon?" Lynn Jr, asked.

"That's his name." Lincoln answered.

Lisa was looking up the name in the Plumber's database, "I'm not getting anything on this guy."

"And what're these hands he talked about?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe these ones?" Luan held her hands out and laughed, only for Luna to chide her.

"Knock it off, dude. This sounds serious."

"I know. Maybe Pop-Pop has a clue." Lincoln suggested, as they went to their computer and made a call to Albert.

When Albert appeared on screen he saw his family, "Well, hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Pop-pop, we have an emergency." Lisa spoke.

"What kind?" the old man wondered.

"Last night and a couple of minutes ago I had an encounter with this creep named Eon," Lincoln explained, "He told me he's looking for something called the Hands."

At the mention of that word Albert froze and looked shocked, "Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Yeah." Lincoln confirmed.

"Pop-Pop, do you know what they are?" Lisa asked.

"I sure do. The Hands of Armageddon. It was a doomsday weapon that acted as a gateway through time and space. It was founded long ago by previous plumbers and hidden away to keep others from trying to use it."

"Well, Eon is trying to find it." Clyde explained.

"In that case I need to come to Royal Woods straight away. I'll see you all soon." Albert ended the call.

"A gateway between time and space." Lisa expressed her fascination.

"What could Eon want to use it for?" Leni wondered.

"Obviously there's something he wants to bring here. But what?" Lincoln pondered, until Lori heard her phone ring.

"Boo-boo bear, hi. What? You and Ronnie Anne are coming to Royal Woods? Well, ok, we'll see you later."

Lincoln raised a brow, "Why would they be coming to Royal Woods?"

"They heard about last night and felt like checking it out." Lori answered.

"Well, we could use some help." Lincoln admitted.

Soon enough as the sun was coming down, the Santiago sibs and Albert arrived, and the sibs were briefed on what the Louds knew about Eon, "This Eon sounds tough." Bobby feared.

"But as long as he doesn't know where the Hands are, we're safe, right?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Maybe, but we can't be too sure," Pop-Pop said before getting up, "Everyone, follow me. We need to make sure the Hands are safe." And with that everyone got outside and followed the Beast in their respective vehicles.

* * *

Soon the vehicles pulled up in front of a hardware store, and they got out. The kids looked up at the place looking disappointed, "Pop-pop, why did you bring us to a hardware store?" Lola asked.

"That's only what it looks like now. Watch this." Albert said, as he took out a key and stuck it in a compartment on the wall near the door, "Three times counter clockwise." he turned it backwards thrice, "Lana, care to flush?" he asked the filthy twin while motioning to a toilet handle near the compartment.

"You know it." Lana answered as she pulled the handle.

Suddenly the entrance of the store was replaced with an elevator, "Whoa." Bobby gasped.

"Wow." Clyde gasped.

"Everyone, in." Albert ordered, as they got in the elevator. When the doors closed it went down to reveal the entrance to the store again.

Unknown to them watching from atop the roof of the hardware store was one of Eon's minions. It quickly hurried off to inform his master of what he's learned.

As the group waited in the elevator they could only listen to the music playing which was as usual boring, "How far does this go down?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"We go any further and we'll be in China." Luan joked.

When they reached the bottom the door opened up, and they stepped out, "This place has been here pretty much since the town was founded."

"That's a long time." Lincoln realized.

"And it's always been a secret." Albert said, as he opened the doors giving them access to the base.

They looked inside seeing some people waiting for them, "Like, who're they?" Leni asked.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the last of the Plumbers," Albert explained, "Think you may recognize them."

They looked and saw six people were in fact others they knew, "Mr. Grouse?" the Loud kids gasped.

"Yeah, that's right." Mr. Grouse confirmed.

"Flip?" Lincoln asked the gas station owner.

"That was some fiasco Grey Matter pulled earlier, Lincoln." Flip said.

"Patchy Drizzle?" Lisa asked recognizing their news station weatherman.

"Before I tracked the weather I used to track alien sightings." the weatherman explained.

"Scoots?" Lynn Jr asked seeing the old woman always on a scooter.

"That's right. No alien convict would dare mess with me in my prime." Scoots answered, as she rode closer.

"Principal Huggins?!" Lincoln and Clyde gasped.

"Hey, boys. Sorry ya had to figure it out like this." the principal apologized.

"Abuelo?" Bobby and Ronnie Anne gasped upon seeing their grandfather.

"Yes. Sorry to have kept this from you for so long." he apologized.

"Does Abuela know about this?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Heavens no. It's the one thing about me she has no idea." he whispered to his grand-kids.

"Just when I thought we knew everybody." Lincoln said in disbelief.

"So did all of you know it was Lincoln all summer?" Luna asked.

"Albert kept us informed." Mr. Grouse explained.

"And when he found out the Hands of Armageddon were being targeted we all came right over." Principal Huggins added.

"Speaking of, where is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Follow us." Flip said, as the older people led the others onto a floating platform that took them through the base.

"Pop-Pop, how come you never told us some of the people in town were also Plumbers like you?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. I could've gone to them for help as well." Lincoln added.

"Really, we're all supposed to be retired so we made sure to keep a low profile." Scoots answered.

The platform stopped and let them all off. They went down to another level where generators were being stored. They walked and saw on a platform was a metal circular object with smaller circles going further until it would reach a metal sphere in the center, "Is that it?" Lincoln asked.

"That's it all right." Albert confirmed.

"That thing is supposed to be a gateway?" Lynn Jr asked not getting it.

"Don't sound skeptic, Lynn," Scoots warned her, "In the wrong hands this thing can bring total chaos."

"This whole facility was designed to keep it safe." Mr. Grouse added.

"Why not just destroy it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"We've tried that, Ronnie Anne. Countless times." Hector answered.

"Over the years the plumbers have thrown everything we've got at it." Principal Huggins explained.

"But the Hands have a way of deflecting us." Albert put in.

"First time we tried it, the force of energy accidentally created the Grand Canyon." Patchy informed them.

"Wait,what?" Lisa asked in shock.

"Well, so they say." the weatherman added.

"Second time started the Chicago Fire." Albert continued.

"Mrs. O'leary's cow was just a cover story." Hector added.

"And I shouldn't boast, but I personally kicked off the Great Quake of 89," Flip said, "It was some rocky afternoon, I tell ya."

"We've devoted our lives to protect the Hands from what it was originally meant to do." Albert told the young ones.

"But it's been quiet for so long. We assumed any of our enemies left and forgot about it." Principal Huggins said.

"But this Eon guy shows up at the worst time." Hector sighed.

"We're all too old to be dealing with this kind of problem." Scoots said.

"Sounds like what you all need is a hero, or more." Lincoln said, as he and his sisters, Clyde, and the Santiago sibs stood by.

Suddenly there was an alarm sound, "What's going on?" Rita asked as she held Lily close.

"We've been breached." Patchy feared.

"Get the weapons!" Albert ordered Mr. Grouse and Scoots who headed to retrieve weapons, while everyone else got prepared.

Mr. Grouse fumbled through a lot of keys in search of the one for the trunk to their weapons, "Bud, hurry up!" Scoots ordered.

"Don't rush me, my memory ain't what it used to be!" Mr. Grouse argued as he looked through the keys. Scoots sighed, as she grabbed a giant wrench and destroyed the lock opening it, "Ah here it is." Mr. Grouse held up the key only to see the trunk was open. So they grabbed the Plumbers blasters and tossed one to each of the old guys.

Popping in from all over was Eon's goons who swarmed around. Each of the old plumbers was shooting at or fighting them hand to hand, as best they could.

Lincoln and the others watched looking impressed, "Look at them go." Lincoln gasped.

"Whoa. I will never make fun of Mr. Grouse again." Lynn Jr. said.

Suddenly materializing out of thin air and before them was Eon, "Greetings!"

The group stood in shock, as Lincoln gasped, "Eon."

"He's a good dresser." Lucy admired his black attire.

"I must thank you all for leading me straight to the Hands," Eon walked to the weapon, "After all this time," he conjured purple energy and tried to activate the Hands only for nothing to happen, "Just as I thought."

"Bro, now would be a time to go hero." Luna told Lincoln.

"Right." Lincoln was about to activate the watch only for it to glow purple, "Agh!" he groaned as a pain coursed through him.

Eon seeing this grabbed Lincoln, "Let me go!" he struggled to break free, as the villain dragged him off.

"Lincoln!" the girls and Clyde cried, as they tried to go after him, but more goons started showing up.

* * *

Eon dragged Lincoln outside the hardware store, as the boy struggled, "What're you doing?" he demanded.

"Believe it or not, rescuing you." Eon answered, as he tried to turn the Omnitrix dial, only for Lincoln to elbow him and break free.

Lincoln tried to go hero, butt he watch wasn't responding, "No! Oh, no!" he started running.

Eon called, "There is nowhere you can run from me, Lincoln!"

"Someone help!" Lincoln cried, as he ran through the town, but saw the place was deserted even for nighttime.

"No on can help you now, Lincoln." Eon said, as he appeared before him.

"How're you even still alive? I fried you." Lincoln recalled his first rumble with him.

"You saw what I wanted you to see." the villain explained.

"What're you talking about?"

"I have the ability to manipulate time. By distorting the molecules around my body I made it appear as though I was disintegrated."

"Why're you after me too?" Lincoln wondered, "You claimed you pulled me from the fight to save me. You think you're some hero?"

"Far from it," Eon answered, "You on the other hand are essential to my plan with the Hands of Armageddon."

"Well, you can forget it because there's no way I'm helping you." Lincoln answered, as he tried to make the Omnitrix work, but to no avail.

"You don't have a choice. It is inevitable." Eon approached Lincoln only to get blasted at by Hector using a plumber's blaster. Eon growled and teleported off.

"That's right, get out of here!" Hector called.

"Mr. Casagrande, thanks." Lincoln said in relief.

"Are you ok, Lincoln?"

"I'm fine now. What about everyone else?"

"When Eon left the base, his goons took off as well. Albert and everyone else headed home. Come on, I better get you back too." Hector offered, as Lincoln left with him.

* * *

At the Loud house, Lincoln was speaking with his family, Hector, and his grand-kids, "I can't believe they tracked us to find the Hands." Lynn Jr grumbled.

"Totally bogus." Luna added equally upset.

"It was our fault for not being extra cautious." Albert sighed.

"And now Eon knows where the Hands are." Ronnie Anne said dismally.

"Why didn't he use them now when he was right there?" Bobby wondered.

"I'm not sure he can." Lincoln answered.

"What do you mean?" Clyde inquired.

"Eon told me I was essential to his plan with the Hands."

"How's that?" Luan asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But clearly there's something about me that he needs." Lincoln suspected.

"Why didn't you go hero when he showed up?" Lori asked.

"I tried to, but the Omnitrix glowed and I felt a burn from it. And when Eon grabbed it, it stopped working." the boy answered.

Albert inspected the watch seeing it looked normal, "Well, it looks fine now."

"What do we do now?" Leni asked.

"Our best chance is to keep Lincoln safe," Hector answered, "He can come bunk with my family until Eon's found."

"What?" Lincoln asked in shock, "No way. I'm not running away like some coward."

"Lincoln, don't think of it as that." Albert calmed him.

"No. Eon will find me no matter where I go. He's already proven that today."

"Lincoln may be right, dad." Rita agreed.

"Well, then, for the time being anytime Lincoln leaves the house he should be monitored by the other Plumbers." Albert suggested.

"Now it just sounds like I need a babysitter," Lincoln grumbled, "But if it's between that and running, I can handle supervision."

Albert nodded in agreement, "I suggest we all get some sleep. Who knows what could happen tomorrow."

"Well it's too late to head home for us." Bobby noted on behalf of him and his family.

"Plenty of room in the Beast." Albert offered.

"Always been a second home." Hector recalled the good days.

"There's no way I'm sharing an RV with two old guys and my brother." Ronnie Anne spoke desperately to Lincoln.

"Don't worry we'll lay out the mats." Lynn Sr. offered.

"Thank you." Ronnie Anne sighed.

* * *

Later on after Clyde was taken home, everyone was in bed with Lincoln laying on his bed wide awake pondering over what happened, "Eon, just what are you?"

"Hey, Lincoln?" came a voice.

Lincoln jumped and saw Ronnie Anne in her pajamas standing in his door, "Ronnie Anne, what're you doing up?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Ronnie Anne said, as she stepped inside and closed the door.

"I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about what Eon is planning and what he needs me for," Lincoln explained before sighing "I'm afraid something bad's going to happen."

"Don't they always?" Ronnie Anne asked rhetorically, as she climbed onto the bed and laid next to him.

"Uh, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said in surprise, as she scooted closer.

"But that's the thing with you, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne continued, "When the going gets tough, you pull through. Especially when you always have help."

"Yeah, there's some logic in that." Lincoln agreed.

"And that's what's amazing about you," Ronnie Anne added, "You always find a way to bounce back," she turned to face him, "No matter what happens, we'll always have your back."

Lincoln smiled, "Thanks, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said, as the two fell asleep side by side.

Out in Royal Woods at the Clock Tower, Eon was growling, "So close!" he punched a wall putting a dent in it, "But no matter. I know where the Hands are, and it's a matter of time before Lincoln fulfills his part." he said confidently.

 **(And there you go. Eon has made himself known and needs Lincoln for his plan. And to their shock several people the Louds and such know form town are actual Plumbers. Don't miss next time, guys.)**


	58. Race Against Time pt 3: Eon's Plan

**(And welcome back. This is where Eon puts his master plan into action while using Lincoln to make it all happen.)**

Out in Royal Woods, Lincoln was walking around the park seeing everything looked peaceful, but he still felt troubled. He was brought out of his thoughts as Clyde and Ronnie Anne came over, "Hey, Lincoln." Clyde greeted.

"Hey, guys." Lincoln replied.

"Any sign of Eon?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Are you kidding me? Pop-pop has the plumbers in town watching every square inch. Including me," he answered, "Look there's Mr. Judd, the postman," he motioned to a mailman walking by giving a nod to the three kids, "Mr. Allen, the electrician," he motioned to an electrician working on a phone line who nodded to them, "Even Old Ms. Kettlewell and her plants." they watched an old woman wheeling freshly bought plants around and giving a nod to them.

"Jeez, who would've thought so many people in town were all connected?" Clyde asked.

"Makes me wonder what other secrets are going on here." Ronnie Anne added.

"Anyway, with everyone got me in their sight, Eon wouldn't dare try to make a move." Lincoln explained.

"Then why do you look more stressed?" Clyde inquired.

"I'm stressed because I have a psychopath looking for me, and so many people watching my every move. Figure it out." Lincoln answered, as he walked off.

"Lincoln!" Clyde and Ronnie Anne called out, but he didn't even turn back.

* * *

Lincoln walked until he reached his school. He looked up at the building and spoke to the viewers, "You know, for once I actually am missing school."

"Lincoln?" came a voice. Lincoln jumped until he saw it was Principal Huggins, "Easy. It's only me."

"Sorry, Principal Huggins. Just on edge." Lincoln said.

"Well, we all are," Huggins admitted, "In all my years as a plumber, this has been the most excitement I had in years. I know it's awkward discovering your own principal is a space cop."

"I know. I mean I still think back on that day you tried to sabotage me and Clyde from distributing our own Ace Savy Comic just so you could submit your own."

"Yeah, not my best moment," Huggins rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "But just so you know if you ever do have any problems be it school or alien problems you're more than welcome to talk to me about it."

Lincoln smiled seeing this was a side of Principal Huggins he could get used to, "Sure thing." he agreed, as he was about to walk away.

"Lincoln," Huggins called out, "One... more... thing." he started speaking in distortion, while walking in slow-mo.

"Principal Huggins?" Lincoln wondered, as the man started moving backwards before being thrust back and landed in the school flower patch. Lincoln started groaning as the Omnitrix glowed purple like last night. Knowing he was in trouble, he ran to find help.

He didn't get far, as Eon appeared and grabbed him by the wrist, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to be alone?"

"No, but if you hum a few bars I can fake it?" he winced.

"Do I look like I'm in a gaming mood?!" Eon shouted, "No! It is time for you to accept your destiny." he tried to grab the Omnitrix, only for Lincoln to break free and gain distance between himself and Eon.

"I got your destiny for you right here," he activated the Omnitrix and became Diamondhead, "Time for me to take you to school."

Eon fired blasts at Diamondhead who held out his hands projecting diamond shields repelling the blasts. He lowered the shields and spoke, "My turn!" he fired diamond shards at Eon pushing him off his feet and onto the grass.

Eon got up and spoke, "So much power used for cheap heroics. Well, mark my words, Lincoln. That power will be used for so much more." Eon vanished.

"Hey!" he called, but heard people approaching, "Oh, great. Time to bail." he ran off.

* * *

Later on, Diamondhead became Lincoln again and was walking until Ronnie Anne and Clyde found him, "Lincoln, we heard there was a commotion at the school." Ronnie Anne began.

"Eon found you?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah. He said he wanted to be alone with me."

"Why is that?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know, but if he wants me to be alone then I'll give it to him." Lincoln walked on.

"Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said in concern, as the two followed him.

That night in the park, Lincoln was sitting at a bench with his two friends, "Lame-O out of the dumbest things you did this takes the bakery." Ronnie Anne warned him.

"I can't keep risking the safety of everyone in town. Not my family, friends, no one," Lincoln explained, "I have to do something about Eon for the sake of all of us."

"Well, facing him alone is a poor choice." Came the voice of Lynn, as she, the other girls, their parents, Bobby, and Albert approached.

"We thought you might try something like this." Albert said.

"Luckily I located you." Lucy added.

"Lincoln, what're you thinking?" Rita asked.

"Didn't it literally occur to you Eon wants you alone for a reason?" Lori asked.

"Like yeah, evil motive much?" Leni added.

"Even so, Eon won't stop until he gets to me. I won't give in without a fight." Lincoln argued, much to everyone's worry.

"Well, you're not doing it alone, dude." Luna said.

"We're here with ya." Luan added.

"Always." The twins agreed.

Lincoln smiled, as they were about to head for the Beast only for it to explode, "The Beast!" Albert and Lana cried.

Dropping from the trees were Eon's servants who apprehended everyone, much to Lincoln's shock, "What have I done?" was his last words before the servant restraining him knocked him out cold.

* * *

At Plumber's HQ, all the old plumbers were locked in a room while trying to find a way to break out. Lincoln who was still groggy started waking up and saw he was hanging by his wrists all chained up, as were his friends and family.

"Guys, are you all right?" He asked in concern.

"We're ok." Lynn Sr answered.

"What about you?" Albert asked.

"I'm fine." he answered.

"For now," Eon appeared, "I wanted them here to bare witness to the destruction of this world."

"Let the boy go, Eon," Albert told him, "You can have the Omnitrix."

"Silence!" Eon shot him in the face with his energy making the old man groan.

"Finally knocked that one loose tooth you. Save me a trip to the dentist." Albert said.

"Leave them alone!" Lincoln shouted at the villain, "What do you want with me anyway?"

"I said you were the key to using the Hands of Armageddon," Eon reminded him while motioning to said weapon, "Only you have the means to use it, just as only I could in my dimension."

"Your dimension? Only me?" Lincoln wondered.

"What're you trying to say?" Luna asked.

Eon spoke to them, "What I'm saying is... I am Lincoln Loud."

"What?!" the group asked in shock.

"You're Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"But that can't be." Lincoln said.

"You said you were from another dimension?" Lisa inquired.

"Yes. In my world I too came into contact with the Omnitrix, but through a dangerous accident it broke and I rose up from the ashes. I was no longer the alien hero the world knew me as. I was a conqueror. And I used the Hands of Armageddon in my world to unleash an army to take it over. When I discovered there existed more worlds parallel to my own I sought to conquer them as well through the aid of my other counterparts."

"You mean you've already done this?" Bobby asked.

"More times than you can imagine." Eon answered.

"So why couldn't you do it yourself?" Lola wondered.

"In every dimension exists its own version of the Hands, but only their dimensions Lincoln Loud can use it whereas only I could use the one in my own world."

"Well, you can forget it," Lincoln argued, "I'm not helping you use the Hands of Armageddon."

Eon laughed, "So spirited and stubborn, just as the others. Tell me, Lincoln, do you know why the Omnitrix times out every ten minutes after you've gone alien?"

"I assumed it was to annoy whoever uses it?" Lincoln asked sheepishly, as Eon growled.

"It's a fail-safe!"

"Why would it need a fail-safe like that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"So that the DNA of the alien lifeforms trapped within the Omnitrix don't overwhelm and take you over." Eon explained.

"Huh, you think future Lincoln had that problem because he spent so much time as XLR8?" Lucy wondered to her siblings.

"Hard to tell since he does shift between his alien forms a lot too." Lisa noted.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Lincoln asked Eon.

"The fail-safe can be easily overridden by someone who knows the Omnitrix as well as I do. And it will be my DNA that overtakes you. You will become the me of this world and use this power to open the portal and unleash your future servants to conquer this planet expanding my supremacy!" Eon continued.

"You're insane, Eon." Lincoln answered in shock.

"Don't worry, in moments you will see things through my perspective. You won't be some mere helpless child. You will be a God." he reached for the Omnitrix and started turning the dial to turn off the fail-safe. Finally he grasped the Omnitrix as he forced the watch to add his DNA to it. Suddenly a silhouette of Eon appeared on the dial.

"Leave him alone!" the girls cried.

"Lincoln!" Ronnie-Anne, Clyde, and Bobby cried.

"It's hero time." Eon pressed onto the Omnitrix dial as Lincoln cried and screamed.

Eon backed away as he watched Lincoln slowly change into a younger version of Eon without the helmet.

"No." Albert, Rita, and Lynn gasped in horror.

Lincoln/Eon broke his wrists free and looked himself over. Eon put a hand on his shoulder, "The deed is done, Lincoln Loud. I leave the rest to you. Two of us cannot exist in the same world." and with that Eon vanished.

"Lincoln?" Luan asked.

"Linky?" Leni asked in concern.

"Bro, you in there?" Luna asked.

Lincoln/Eon looked up to them and answered, "Sorry to disappoint you, but Lincoln Loud is gone. There is only Eon." the group gasped seeing that was no longer their Lincoln.

 **(And there you go. Eon succeeded in transforming Lincoln into another version of him to carry out his dimensional scheme. Can the group bring Lincoln back before he conquers their world and is lost forever?)**


	59. Race Against Time pt 4: Save the Day

**(Welcome to the conclusion of Race Against Time. Can the Louds change Lincoln back before he unleashes an armada on planet earth?)**

Lincoln/Eon looked himself over, "Such power, trapped, held slave by a child. No longer. I am free!" he declared before walking over to the hands, "At last, time to unleash my army and claim this world as my own!" he activated the Hands of Armageddon. All over the planet in the sky hundreds of space ships were appearing.

"So this is it, huh?" Lola asked, "Alien Apocalypse."

"I never thought I'd go out like this." Lynn Jr groaned.

"And by our own brother." Luan added with a sigh.

Albert spoke to his daughter, "Rita, if you step up on that block behind you, you think you can put your foot on my back pocket and push out my wrench?"

"I think." she replied.

"Give it a try."

Rita managed to kick Albert's wrench, which opens and shoots a laser to break his chains, then uses it to free the others, "OK, I want all of you to hide. I have to shut down the Hands before the time rift becomes unstoppable."

"What?!" Lynn Sr gasped.

"What about Linky?" Leni asked in concern.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back, OK?" Albert assured, as he looked over at Lincoln/Eon, "Sorry about this, Lincoln. Please forgive me, family and friends." he grabbed a spark outlet that connected to the Hands before jabbing it at Lincoln/Eon shocking him. Lincoln/Eon was launched back from the Hands and crashed into a transformer.

* * *

Down below, as the old Plumbers were trying to get out, Principal Huggins poked his head into the window view, "Hey, guys."

"Bud!" the old plumbers cheered.

"What took ya so long?" Mr. Grouse asked.

"Had to shake a concussion off. But I'm here now." he grabbed a key and started unlocking the door letting them out.

"Finally." Flip said in relief.

"We got to get up there." Patchy said, as they armed themselves.

"Then let's get Plumbing." Scoots declared, as they were locked and loaded.

* * *

Back by the Hands, the group was shocked at what Albert did to Lincoln/Eon, "What did you do that for?!" Luna asked in shock.

"A little harsh, wasn't it?" Bobby asked.

"Had to. He's not in control. If I didn't do that to distract him, he would have done worse." He took the two outlets and jabbed them into the Hands shocking it to shut it down. He did so while struggling to bare with the electrical energy coming from the Hands that were passing through his own body.

"Pop-Pop!" the Loud kids cried.

Lincoln/Eon started getting up, as Clyde called to him, "Lincoln!"

"Snap out of it." Leni pleaded.

But Lincoln/Eon just ignored them, until Lola called him out, "Lincoln Loud, you stupid idiot, Pop-Pop is in trouble!" he continued to say nothing.

"Dude, we really need your help." Ronnie Anne pleaded.

Still he said nothing, L.J finally having enough of the silent treatment, grabbed a monkey wrench and hit him in the back with it, causing him to glare at them, "Guess I got your attention, huh?"

"Little Loud, we're not afraid of you, you hear me?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"None of us are." Lucy added.

Lynn Sr approached, "I'm not afraid, 'cause inside I know you're still my son and their brother."

Lincoln!Eon responded by shooting an energy ball at the ground in front of them, startling him and the others, "Lincoln, stop it right now! This isn't you." Lori ordered.

"You're the same bro that's lame at sports." Lynn Jr reminded him.

"Who cried when he got bullied everyday at the age of 5." Luan added.

"And who won't read comics without being in his underwear!" Lola called.

"The one who kissed me twice!" Ronnie Anne added.

"The Ace Savy to my One Eyed Jack." Clyde put in.

"Dude, the way you said that sounds sick in a way." Luna looked creeped.

Lori spoke to the transformed Lincoln, "And even though most of the time, I don't pay attention to you, try to turn you into a human pretzel and make you do things for me, but you're still my stupid, white-headed brother. And I love you, Lincoln Loud, 'cause you're a hero. And you've never given up on anything in your life."

Lincoln/Eon to everyone's dismay took the wrench out of Lynn's hands and threw it aside, "Lovely speeches. Shame it will be your last ones," he summoned an energy ball making everyone afraid, "This is the end for you, sisters, mother, father, ex friends and sister's boyfriend.

The Plumbers arrived, and aimed their blasters at him, "No, but it's a permanent detention for you." Principal Huggins warned him.

"One against many. It hardly seems fair." he motioned above, and dropping in were Eon's goons who now served him to fight the Plumbers. He turned his attention back towards the group ready to finish them.

"Linky, please, don't. I know you're in there. We need you! I need you!" Leni pleaded.

"We all need you. Pop-pop needs you!" Lana pleaded along.

"The world needs you!" Lucy cried.

Suddenly Lincoln/Eon started jerking back and straining, "O-M-Gosh, it's working. I don't believe it." Leni gasped.

"Keep fighting, Lincoln!" Lisa encouraged.

"Come on, Linc!" Luan pleaded.

"Lincoln!" Lily cried.

Lincoln/Eon threw energy balls and destroyed the servants. The group was shocked, as Luna spoke to him, "Is that you, bro?"

Lincoln/Eon smiled, "You know it's me, Luna. After all, you've been to the SMOOCH concert with me and showed me how to have a rockin' good time."

The group cheered and embraced their brother, "We're so glad you're you again." Luan said.

"All of us." Clyde added.

"If you tell anyone I said the, you know, 'L' word…" Lori warned him.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe. Step back." he revealed the Omnitrix symbol and turned the dial, before changing back into Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" the Louds cried.

"Don't worry, I'm me again, and I'm ok. Did Pop-pop take care of the Hands?" he asked, as everyone looked unsure. Lincoln looked back and paled, "No!" he ran to Albert.

"Pop-pop!"

"Sorry, Lincoln. It was the only way. You're free now. Eon's gone. Just remember this is my way of protecting you." he said.

"Please you can't leave me. I won't lose you now!" Lincoln cried.

"You won't, Lincoln. Of all the things I've been proud of it's being your grandfather. Now take everyone and get!"

"Not without you!" Lincoln grabbed onto Albert, "I don't care what this does I'm not abandoning you! We're the Loud Family, and we stick together!"

"Together!" The Louds cried, as they ran over and grabbed onto Albert to pull him off.

With one big tug they pulled Albert away from the Hands that started shutting down much to their relief. All over the planet all the space ships started vanishing back to their own dimension.

"We did it!" The kids cheered, as Bobby and Lori kissed.

Ronnie Anne surprised Lincoln by kissing him, which he had no objection too. Albert spoke to Lincoln, "That was pretty reckless."

"We're the Louds, reckless is what we do." Lincoln reminded him.

"I don't know about you guys, but this calls for a celebration!" Lynn Jr cheered.

"I heard that." Luna agreed.

"Then let's go back to the restaurant and I'll whip us up a victory feast." Lynn Sr suggested.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

As they walked Lincoln thought of something, "You know having Eon's power was cool. Think I can still use them, minus the body snatching part?"

Lincoln suddenly noticed everyone but him was frozen in place, and materializing before him was the elder Eon who grabbed him by the shoulders, "The answer to your question, Lincoln Loud, is no! That power still belongs to me! You had one job to do and you failed it!"

"If I failed, it's because you failed." Lincoln countered.

"A mistake I will rectify!" he threw Lincoln into the air who activated the Omnitrix and came out as Blitzwolfer.

"I think it's time we finished this for good." Blitzwolfer howled before tackling Eon, and they rolled across the floor, before the wolf alien kicked Eon off.

Eon tried blasting him with his energy spheres, but Blitwolfer dodged them before swiping his claw at Eon. The two aliens fought, until Blitzwolfer spoke, "Time's up, Eon! And so are you!" he released his sonic howl blast sending Eon flying backwards and crashed into the Hands resulting in him blowing up along with the weapon that released a surge of energy putting the whole town into a blackout.

With Eon gone, everyone moved at normal pace and looked around the dark H.Q, "What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Eon came back one last time." Blitzwolfer answered.

"The Hands are destroyed." Hector gasped.

"Yeah. Now no one can ever use me to use it again." the wolf alien added.

"I think it's time we gave power back to the town." Mr. Grouse said, as he and Albert restored power to the town and the Plumber's H.Q.

"Now can we celebrate?" Lynn Jr asked.

"Yeah, all this fighting's left me hungry." Blitzwolfer added.

"Then let's go." Lynn Sr said, as they headed off.

* * *

Later on at Lynn's cafe, it was left open for the whole group who was enjoying a victory feast, "I propose a toast," Luna raised a glass, "To Lincoln, for being the awesome alien hero he is."

"To Lincoln!" they all raised their glasses.

"Thanks, guys. But I couldn't have done it without all of you. So to you, friends, family, and allies." Lincoln raised his.

As they enjoyed their feast, Clyde noticed Lincoln felt troubled, "What's wrong now?"

"I just can't get over the fact what Eon told us," he began, "Eon was and always has been 'me'."

"Was you." Lisa reminded him.

"Still I pretty much destroyed some other version of myself." Lincoln noted.

"When you put it that way it does sound messed up." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"And what he said about me. He turned other Lincoln Loud's into more of himself. Basically there's a multiverse worth of counterparts dedicated to me?" Lincoln added.

"It's a possibility." Lisa admitted, "Many have dedicated their lives to prove the existence of the multiverse. And based off what Eon said, there may be a multiverse that focuses around our very existence. One in fact focuses on you having the Omnitrix."

"I hope there aren't any more versions of Lincoln out there as bad as Eon." Clyde feared.

"You and me both." Ronnie Anne agreed.

"Well, let's not worry about that. Tonight is party time!" Lincoln declared as everyone cheered.

Outside the cafe stood a figure in a cloak who had been watching them, "Enjoy your victory while you can, Lincoln Loud. Because soon enough your end will be at hand." he took his leave.

 **(And there you go. Lincoln returned to normal, defeated Eon, and destroyed the Hands. But who is this figure spying on him? Don't miss next time for the next and last big throw down of Lincoln Loud Alien Hero.)**


End file.
